L'Elue
by jenny2703
Summary: Amanda, jeune lycéenne à Vancouver a vécu un drame dans sa vie.  Aujourd'hui apprenant à vivre sans celui qu'elle aime, elle va découvrir un monde dont elle n'avait pas connaissance...  L'amour sera-t-il le plus fort ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Amanda. Toute ma vie, depuis son début, j'ai comme toutes les jeunes filles de ce monde rêvé du prince charmant mais bizarrement, celui-ci ne frappa jamais à ma porte.

Jusqu'au jour où...

Ainsi dont c'était comme ça l'amour, le vrai, ce sentiment qui était plus grand et plus fort que les autres, avec lequel on pouvait soulever des montagnes ?

Voilà ce qui me terrifiait désormais : jusqu'où serais-je capable d'aller pour rester avec lui... jusqu'à ce que ma vie s'efface ?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 Point de départ

Dans notre monde, il existe deux camps bien distincts : le bien et le mal. Choisir de quel côté nous souhaitons être est un combat quotidien pour chacun. Beaucoup essaieront de vous influencer, de vous convaincre que vous faites le bon choix mais vous aurez toujours le doute qui subsiste dans votre esprit, le tout est de savoir reconnaître lorsque vous vous êtes trompés car il n'est jamais trop tard... Enfin, pour certains.

La vie est sombre, triste, révoltante, c'est un combat quotidien au cours duquel une force incroyable doit être présente chaque jour afin de prendre le dessus sur toutes ces choses qui viennent noircir le tableau.

Depuis des siècles, des créatures nées des contes pour enfants hantent les nuits de chaque ville dans tous les pays de cette planète. Le jour, elles se fondent dans le décor afin de ne pas être reconnue et mener à bien ce pour quoi elles ont été créées : la destruction. Le but ultime de leur maître est de provoquer l'apocalypse afin de régner sur notre planète.

Pour cela, il y a, entre autres, dans le camp du bien, divers protecteurs formés dans le seul et unique but de protéger la planète de ces créatures néfastes à notre harmonie ainsi qu'à notre équilibre ; on les appelle les Defenders, guides des protecteurs, fondateurs ultime du bien. Leur magie bien qu'utile ne leur permet pas de tuer certaines créatures mais peuvent les emprisonner par le biais de divers sortilèges. Pour une mort certaines des loups-garous, vampires ou autres forces du mal telles que les métamorphes, il faut une arme puissante contre laquelle ils devront se battre : une Elue.

Choisie dès sa naissance, ses pouvoirs ne seront présents qu'à son adolescence, bien sûr un certain apprentissage lui sera nécessaire. Formée par un protecteur qui lui sera "attribué", elle apprendra à contrôler la magie, les arts martiaux les plus puissants, des connaissances dont elle ignore tout ne faisant pas partie des manuels scolaires.

Les Destroyers, fondateurs du mal et créateurs des monstres les plus effrayants, auront connaissance de cette Elue et voudront quoi qu'il leur en coûte la détruire afin de ne pas perdre ce pouvoir qu'ils ont acquis après tant d'années. Ils devront faire certains sacrifices, parfois se montrer au grand jour mais n'abandonneront jamais. La légende dit que ce sont des combattants inépuisables dignes d'un immortel de la guerre.

Un être meurt, un autre naît.

La bataille commence.

Vancouver, le 10 Septembre 2011, il s'agit d'une nouvelle année dans ce lycée, une énième rentrée scolaire. Bien que contente de retrouver mes amies, cette dernière année me perturbe ; dans quelques mois nous allons devoir réfléchir sérieusement à ce que nous souhaitons faire professionnellement, le fameux "après". Le hic, c'est qu'à dix-sept ans, de nos jours, personne ne sait ce qu'il veut faire quand il sera adulte ou alors ils se mentent à eux-mêmes pour se planter littéralement par la suite.

Je m'appelle Amanda, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je veux faire de ma vie.

Il y a de ça deux ans, j'ai perdu la personne qui avait toujours été à mes côtés depuis mon enfance. Je ne vous parle pas d'un de mes parents, d'un frère ou d'une sœur mais de la personne qui existe seulement à la télévision et qui vous fait rêver sauf que, dans mon cas, ce n'était pas de la science-fiction.

Slevin était mon meilleur ami depuis l'école maternelle, ma moitié, mon double. On se complétait sur bien des choses. Beaucoup de personnes nous prenaient pour des jumeaux mais nous n'avions aucun lien de sang. Cependant, il était assez drôle de voir comment l'un agissait en fonction de l'autre. Puis, arrivés à l'école primaire, nous sommes devenus de vrais siamois, inséparables, liés par cette amitié, cette complicité que peu de personnes pouvaient comprendre, le monde était à nous, personne ne pouvait nous atteindre. A l'entrée au collège, moment fatidique où les hormones commencent à nous titiller, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'un sentiment nouveau, avait prit le dessus sur notre amitié et c'est de cette façon que nous nous sommes donnés notre tout premier baiser. A partir de là, une histoire d'amour naquit nous liant à jamais. Il finissait mes phrases comme je finissais les siennes. En classe, nous étions toujours l'un avec l'autre ; bien sûr, nous avions des copains, n'allez pas croire qu'on ne vivait que l'un pour l'autre, on avait aussi une vie à côté. Mais, fort heureusement, nous avions les mêmes amis, avec autant de filles que de garçons. Aucune fille, aucun garçon n'avait réussi à obtenir quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié de notre part, nous étions fous amoureux comme jamais et n'avions pas peur de le montrer. Cependant, nous prenions le temps dans notre relation, car nous ne voulions pas ressembler à tous ces jeunes de nos jours qui, dès qu'ils sont amoureux, passent à l'acte dès qu'ils ont atteint l'âge de quatorze ans, c'est d'un ridicule.

Nous fîmes notre rentrée scolaire au lycée de Vancouver ensemble le 5 Septembre 2009, et le changement fut des plus bizarres. Pour la première fois depuis treize ans, nous n'étions pas constamment ensemble. N'ayant pas les mêmes projets professionnels, certains cours n'étaient pas communs. Au début, ce fut dur, mais on s'y était habitué surtout que, le midi, on pouvait se retrouver pour manger ensemble et, le soir, faire nos devoirs même si certaines matières divergeaient.

C'est à l'époque du lycée, lors de la date anniversaire de notre premier baiser, que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. La peur, l'angoisse de ce que cela pouvait être, de comment nous ferions au moment de se déshabiller ou de mettre la capote ne s'était pas présenté le moment venu. Par contre, le fait de le voir nu, de voir son sexe devant moi me fit une drôle de sensation et je pense que ce fut la même pour lui. Ba oui, en treize d'amitié et d'amour c'était la première que l'on se voyait dans notre plus simple appareil. Ce fut la plus belle et inoubliable nuit de ma vie, gravée à jamais dans mon âme et mon cœur. Bien sûr, comme tous les jeunes dépucelés de notre âge à notre époque, on avait remis le couvert dès que nous le pouvions, parfois même sans faire de pause, le meilleur régime pour perdre du poids, croyez-moi.

Mais, il y a deux ans, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai perdu une partie de lui. Il était devenu différent, comme si quelque chose était venu affecter son existence et qu'il ne pouvait pas m'en parler. Nous étions toujours ensemble mais notre complicité avait disparu, il était devenu ce garçon dur et froid que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'à parfois me faire peur. Puis un soir, il m'avait invité au cinéma alors que nos rapports n'étaient pas au beau fixe, ce fut une soirée fort agréable, l'impression d'avoir retrouvé celui que j'ai toujours aimé plus que tout. A la sortie, nous discutions de nos avis sur le film tout en riant de certaines répliques jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture qui zigzaguait comme un serpent vienne le percuter sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Intérieurement, j'ai senti mon cœur se briser en millions de petits morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent dans les airs. Il était là, sous mes yeux, allongé sur la route, le visage en sang et, moi, je restais là sans pouvoir réagir.

Trois jours plus tard, nous l'enterrions dans le cimetière qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la sortie de la ville. Ce fut une cérémonie très soft et respectueuse. Sa mère a toujours été une personne aimant les traditions mais, pour son fils, elle avait fait une exception, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé cela. Je suis restée à ses côtés durant la cérémonie ; j'avais l'impression de voir cela depuis les nuages, comme si je flottais, comme si mon corps refusait d'être ici, à cet endroit. Ma visite précédente dans ce lieu particulier avait eu lieu deux mois plus tôt, pour l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents, une mort toujours inexpliquée, la police n'ayant jamais eu de réponse ; on les avait retrouvés mort sur leur canapé, comme s'ils avaient fait une crise cardiaque mais aucun examen ne l'avait confirmé. Depuis, j'avais déménagé, pris un appartement avec les sous qu'ils m'avaient laissé pas trop loin du lycée et pas trop près de ma future université. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, le cercueil fut enfermé dans le caveau familial où se trouvait son père.

Sa mère repartit avec sa sœur, n'ayant pas la force de rester à pleurer devant le caveau. Ma meilleure amie, Emilie, se trouvait à côté de moi. Ne trouvant pas les mots qui pourraient me soulager - il n'y en avait pas - elle resta là, silencieuse me tenant la main, sachant que seule sa présence me suffisait à rester forte et ne pas craquer pour le rejoindre. Car oui, ce fut ma première pensée, plus rien ne me retenait ici mais heureusement que je l'avais, sinon, cet acte serait fait depuis longtemps afin d'enlever cette douleur dans ma poitrine qui m'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Après une vingtaine de minutes restée à côté de moi sans piper mot, me donnant un mouchoir de temps en temps, elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Amanda, on devrait y aller, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

- Je... je suis incapable de faire un pas, lui répondis-je tout en reniflant.

- Je te laisse encore cinq minutes, après cela, si tu ne viens pas de toi-même, j'appelle Mickael qu'il vienne te chercher.

- D'accord, acceptai-je.

Elle s'éloigna dans un silence absolu de façon à respecter l'endroit où on se trouvait mais aussi pour respecter ce chagrin qui ne cessait de m'envahir. Je savais que j'allais devoir moi aussi m'éloigner de cet endroit mais il fallait que j'en trouve la force sinon notre ami, Mickael, serait obligé de venir me chercher par la force et je préférai m'épargner cela.

- Tu me manqueras, un peu plus chaque jour... Je t'aime au delà du temps. Adieu.

Ce fut à l'instant où je décidais de partir, que je vis cette silhouette qui me regardait sans bouger. Mes yeux figés dans sa direction s'habituèrent au début de pénombre provoqué par la tombée de la nuit et, un instant, mon cœur s'emballa en distinguant le visage de Slevin. Je me retournai pour appeler Emilie qui était déjà dans la voiture mais lorsque je repris ma position initiale, il n'y avait plus personne.

- Je dois devenir folle.

Je déposai un baiser sur la tombe qui portait son prénom, et m'éloignais avec le peu de volonté qu'il me restait. Une fois dans la voiture, je ne pipais mot.

Voilà deux ans maintenant qu'il nous avait quittés et il ne se passe pas un jour où je ne pense à lui ou à mes parents sans avoir cette pointe qui rend mon cœur douloureux.

J'avais le plaisir de découvrir que cette année, Emilie, Mickael et moi serions dans la même classe pour l'ensemble de nos cours, ce qui nous avait fait sauter de joie. Heureusement qu'ils sont là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans eux. Au moins, pas une fois, ils n'avaient, en deux ans, déposé un regard de pitié sur moi, ils avaient fait ce dont j'avais eu le plus besoin, continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était, sans oublier leur peine mais de façon à ce que je puisse, moi de mon côté, remonter la pente sans y sombrer. Ce qui avait fortement bien marché, je dois le reconnaître. La douleur et la peine étaient toujours là mais je vivais avec au quotidien, j'avais réappris à sourire et je dois admettre que ça fait du bien.

- C'est quoi notre premier cours ?

- Hum, toi, tu as encore zappé de passer au Centre d'Information pour prendre le planning, conclut Emilie.

- Ba, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais, puisque vous en prenez toujours un pour moi, répondis-je amusé.

- Eh ba, pas cette fois, ma grande.

- Han, et pourquoi ?

- L'année prochaine, ce sera l'université, ma grande, et va falloir apprendre à te débrouiller toute seule, donc tu vas prendre ton joli p'tit cul et le trainer jusqu'au centre de recherches où tu trouveras Miss Stone qui te le donnera gentiment avec tes livres.

- D'un, arrête de m'appeler ma grande ou je te fracasse les chicos, deux, tu peux dire bibliothèque c'est plus cours et beaucoup moins intello, lui répondis-je, en lui tirant la langue tout en m'éloignant.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... ma grande, me répliqua Emilie, tout en me tirant la langue sous le regard amusé de Mickael. Rigole pas toi ou tu auras les chicos fracassés aussi.

- On fait quoi en attendant ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Hum eh bien, j'ai pas fait ma musculation quotidienne pendant les vacances donc je ne suis pas assez costaud pour supporter tous ces livres pendant la journée...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante, le jour de la rentrée, chaque année c'est la même. Pour ça qu'on m'aime.

- Si tu le dis...

Elle lui flanqua un coup dans les côtes.

- Où en est le protecteur ?

- Il est arrivé au lieu de sa mission.

- Il connaît l'objectif de cette mission ?

- Oui, Maître et il saura la mener à bien.

- Je l'espère car il en va de la survie de cette planète.

- Certes. Mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'il est de confiance et que c'est le meilleur de nos hommes. Vous l'avez formé à diverses magies et arts martiaux, il saura faire ce qu'il faut.

- Où en est Maya ?

- Son enquête est en cours, mais il est difficile d'atteindre les souterrains sans être vu, vous le savez mieux que quiconque.

- Oui je sais, répondit la grosse voix. Attendons encore un peu avant de la ramener.

- Bien Maître.

La bibliothèque ou le centre de recherches si vous avez l'esprit intello est l'endroit parfait pour trouver tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Il y a toutes sortes de livres pour vous aider dans vos recherches scolaires, pour préparer vos cours ou encore, pour une envie de lire des bouquins ennuyeux et poussiéreux. Vous l'aurez compris, un endroit très peu fréquenté par ma personne, si bien que j'ai eu du mal à en retrouver le chemin. L'année passée, j'y suis allée une fois, pour préparer un mémoire pour le cours d'Histoire de Monsieur Stewart, et j'étais tombée sur une étagère bizarre avec des titres de livres incompréhensibles, leur contenu en était d'autant plus énigmatique que je ne comprenais pas spécialement le vocabulaire requis, on aurait dit du latin ou de l'hébreux, je ne sais trop car je ne suis pas experte en linguistique mais si j'avais cru à ces trucs-là, j'aurai été persuadée qu'il s'agissait de livres de magie.

Je passais la porte de ce cher endroit rempli d'encyclopédies pour y trouver un brouhaha de gens excités par leur rentrée scolaire. Pour certains, c'était leur toute première rentrée au lycée et je percevais leur excitation, pour d'autres, ce n'était pas le cas, je reconnus d'ailleurs beaucoup de têtes mais je ne m'attardai pas, je poursuivis imperturbablement mon parcours en direction de Miss Stone.

Elle était là, derrière son espèce de planche sur quatre pieds, à sourire aux élèves qui venaient chercher leurs manuels et leur emploi du temps. C'était une femme assez grande, toute menue, l'une des rares personnes adultes à ne pas mépriser les élèves du lycée. Elle avait le contact facile avec les adolescents, voilà pourquoi tous allaient à sa rencontre dès qu'ils avaient un problème, c'est un peu la psy générale du bahut.

- Amanda, quelle bonne surprise !

- Melle Stone.

- Je crois que je vais faire une croix sur mon calendrier.

- Peut-être même que demain il pleuvra, dis-je pour clôturer la blague.

- Fini la taquinerie. Voici votre emploi du temps et vos manuels sont indiqués sue la liste.

- La liste ?

- Oui ma belle. Chaque titre de livre est indiqué sur ce document. La salle qui se trouve à l'arrière de la bibliothèque, c'est là qu'ils se trouvent tous, m'indiqua-t-elle de son sourire des plus chaleureux.

- Merci.

- Oh Amanda, pouvez-vous me rendre un petit service ?

- Lequel ?

- Peter ?

A cet appel, un jeune homme mesurant dans les un mètre soixante-quinze, les yeux marron, les cheveux bruns, habillé d'un pantalon en toile de couleur beige accordé à une chemise à manche courte qu'il portait à merveille me sourit et se dirigea vers Melle Stone.

- Oui.

- Je te présente Amanda.

- Bonjour, me dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour, lui répondis-je avec un sourire tout aussi chaleureux.

- Amanda, Peter arrive à Vancouver, c'est donc sa première année avec nous et sa dernière aussi, il est en terminale. Vous avez certains cours ensemble dont l'Histoire. Est-ce que tu pourrais un peu lui montrer le lycée après votre premier cours avec Monsieur Stewart.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci. Peter, je te laisse entre les mains d'Amanda.

- Merci Melle Stone.

Je me retournais vers la sortie quand elle m'interpella à nouveau.

- Amanda ?

- Oui ?

- Vos livres, me répondit-elle en m'indiquant la pièce à l'arrière de la bibliothèque.

Confuse, je me dirigeais vers la pièce, accompagnée de Peter.

- C'est quand elle veut...

- Patience, c'est un endroit qu'elle ne fréquente pas beaucoup, elle s'est peut-être perdue en chemin.

- Ba, elle avait qu'à avoir son GPS.

- Mauvaise.

Assis dans la salle d'Histoire, Mickael et Emilie m'attendaient assis à leurs places respectives, m'ayant gardé la mienne, celle près de la fenêtre.

- Tiens la voilà.

- C'est qui ce mec ?

- Ce mec, c'est Peter Andrews, c'est le nouveau de terminal. T'es vraiment pas à la page ma chère.

- Pfffffff. Pas dégueux en tout cas.

- Je confirme.

Je fis les présentations et leur expliquais la mission que m'avait confiée mademoiselle Stone. Peter se dirigea vers la chaise qui m'était destinée, ce qui me retourna les boyaux.

- Euh, Peter...

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée, mais, euh, c'est ma place en fait, depuis trois ans.

- Oh ! Bien, je vais me mettre derrière alors enfin, celle qui se trouve derrière ton ami.

- Merci.

En guise de réponse, il me sourit. Il était très gentil pour le moment mais quelque chose en lui m'intriguait, je ne sais pas quoi mais il y avait un truc, je le sentais...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Crise d'angoisse

Ce premier cours avait servi à faire une mise en matière du programme de cette année. Monsieur Stewart nous avait expliqué le nombre de devoirs que nous aurions à rendre et lesquels seront décisifs pour notre dossier à l'université, en fonction de nos projets futurs.

La sonnerie retentit et j'expliquai à Emilie et Mickael que je les rejoindrai au cours de Maths directement, afin de profiter de cette heure de creux pour montrer le lycée à Peter de sorte qu'il puisse se repérer plus facilement les jours prochains. Ils acquiescèrent sans même proposer de nous accompagner, trop pressés d'aller boire leurs cafés et fumer leurs cigarettes. De vrais drogués, je vous jure.

Peter me suivit dans le couloir.

- Est-ce qu'on t'a attribué un casier ?

- Euh oui. C'est le B5, à côté des toilettes m'a dit Mademoiselle Stone.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Mais il y a plein de toilettes donc c'est où exactement ? Je suis nul, je sais, mais mon lycée était beaucoup plus petit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les premiers jours sont toujours difficiles quand on débarque dans un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas. Voilà nous y sommes. B5. Tu es pas loin des nôtres.

- Emilie, Mickael et toi, c'est ça ?

- Oui m'sieur. Donc, comme tu le vois, les toilettes sont juste là, à même pas dix mètres.

- Le bureau au bout du couloir, c'est quoi ?

- C'est un genre de conseiller d'orientation et, en même temps, psychologue. Très gentil mais peu d'élèves y vont.

- Je crois que c'est la même dans tous les lycées.

Nous nous regardâmes avant de rire de bon cœur. Enfin quelqu'un à l'esprit critique comme moi. Dieu merci, je suis sauvé des griffes de ma copine.

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, j'étais juste partie dans les pensées.

- Oui j'ai vu ça, me répondit-il en souriant.

Nous continuâmes à marcher dans le couloir afin de nous rendre à l'extérieur. Là, je lui montrais le gymnase que nous aurons le plaisir de découvrir en fin de semaine. A côté, se trouvait le réfectoire ; oui je sais c'est bizarre celui-ci se trouve en dehors du bâtiment principal mais ça lui donne son charme croyez-moi et, au moins, nous ne sommes pas dérangés par les bruits de couloir. C'est aussi l'endroit des "drogués" pour fumer leurs clopes et boire leurs cafés en terrasse, oui il y a une terrasse, c'est pas un lycée quatre étoiles mais presque.

A chaque partie du lycée que je lui montrais, Peter paraissait de plus en plus émerveillé, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant ce genre de bâtiment, ça en devenait presque flippant.

- Euh Peter ?

- Oui, me répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux couleur noisette dans les miens si bien que j'en perdis le fil de mes pensées.

- Ne le prends pas mal hein mais euh...

- Bizarre ?

- Quoi ? Lui demandai-je plus que surprise.

- Tu me trouves bizarre ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Ba euh... comment dire ? On dirait que tu viens d'atterrir sur notre planète et que tu découvres le monde. C'est flippant.

- Aïe.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je paniqué.

- Amanda, j'ai failli à ma mission.

- Hein ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais raison ?

- Je suis venu ici pour, enfin sur Terre, il y a deux mois et je ne découvre que petit à petit votre mode de vie et...

- Ah ah très drôle.

Il éclata de rire si bien que je le suivis même si j'avais commençais à croire son laïus.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête...

- C'est bon monsieur le rigolo.

- Susceptible ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Hum... Bref, je ne suis pas émerveillé par ce que tu me montres, c'est juste que, où je vivais, ce genre d'endroit n'est pas aussi luxueux.

- Tu nous traites de bourges ?

- Non pas du tout, mais si on tient compte des apparences, on pourrait le croire.

- Eh bien, pour ton information, je ne suis pas riche. Je survis avec le peu d'argent que mes parents m'ont laissé à leur mort ; quant aux autres élèves, ils viennent, pour la plupart, de milieux aisés je te l'accorde mais ne vivent pas dans les jupons de leurs parents. En fait, beaucoup apprennent à se débrouiller seul.

- Et je trouve cela très bien. Désolé, je ne voulais pas critiquer.

- Non t'inquiète, c'est moi qui pars au quart de tour. Ne fais pas attention. Tu viens, je vais te montrer le gymnase. Car, vendredi, avec le monde qu'il y aura, tu ne pourras pas l'explorer correctement.

Il me suivit sans contredire mes paroles et marcha à mes côtés. Le silence devenait pesant comme si il n'osait plus parler de peur de me froisser. Peut-être avais-je été trop brusque dans ma façon de lui parler tout à l'heure. Vive l'effet rentrée scolaire, depuis deux ans, à chaque fois, c'était la même rengaine. Un jour peut-être, j'arriverai à passer outre...

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure.

- De quoi ?

- Ma façon de parler. La rentrée scolaire n'est pas le jour que je préfère.

- Tout comme la bibliothèque.

- C'est peu dire.

- Tu n'aimes pas les livres ?

- Si, enfin, je les aimais.

- Aimais ?

- Oui.

- Désolé, je suis trop curieux.

- Non ça va. Juste que c'est pas un sujet que j'aime aborder. Voilà l'entrée.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le gymnase qui était vide. La piscine était fermée mais pas les douches donc, j'en profitais pour les lui montrer. Oui, oui nous avions une piscine, la grande classe. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle principale après avoir vu les deux autres qui sont plus petites. Elle était grande comme la moitié d'un terrain de football permettant parfois à deux classes de se mélanger, ce qui était rare, cela arrive surtout en cas de grosse pluie. Ba oui quand c'est des gouttelettes ba on reste dehors.

- Amanda, je suis désolé pour tes parents.

- Merci mais, tu sais, ça fait presque trois ans qu'ils sont morts, j'ai appris à vivre avec.

- Vu ta force de caractère, je n'en doute pas, mais je me pense malgré tout que, quelque part, ça doit être très dur à vivre au quotidien.

- Oui, ça l'est mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser.

- Est-ce que...

- On ne connaît pas la cause de leur mort, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir.

- Euh non, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te demander mais merci pour l'information. En réalité, je voulais savoir si tu vivais avec une autre personne de ta famille, comme tu n'es pas majeur ?

- Non. En fait, on a vendu leur maison et, avec leurs économies, j'ai trouvé un appartement entre le lycée et l'université. Et toi ?

- Euh... tu connais le manoir des Anderson, au Nord de la ville ?

- Oui, je le connais que trop bien. Au collège, on avait eu le droit de le visiter. Tu vis là bas ? Tu es un Anderson ?

Il hocha de la tête avec un léger sourire essayant de dissimuler sa gêne.

- Je comprends mieux la raison de tous ces regards sur toi dès que tu passes dans les couloirs.

- Et pourtant, je reviens à peine.

- Lycée et commérages font bon ménage, crois-moi, ici, tout se sait assez vite.

- Oh, j'ai l'habitude.

- Mais tu vis seul dans ce manoir alors, car les Anderson ont quitté la ville il y a deux ans quand...

- A la mort d'un lycéen ?

- Oui, répondis-je le regard perdu dans ma peine.

- Je vis seul dans cette immense bicoque.

- Faut qu'on y retourne.

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais, par respect, il n'essaya pas de chercher ce qui m'avait rendue si triste en moins de deux secondes. Les Anderson avaient déménagé après la mort de Slevin, pas parce qu'ils étaient responsables de quoi que ce soit, mais parce qu'ils avaient été très proches de ses parents autrefois et furent assez peinés de cette perte. Je vous l'avoue je trouve cela bizarre aussi, mais bon, je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre. Aujourd'hui, ils vivent à New York, sûrement dans un autre immense manoir où ils doivent s'amuser à créer des plans pour ne pas se perdre.

On venait d'arriver dans les couloirs du lycée où je retrouvais, avec soulagement, mes deux amis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais toutes ces questions sur ma vie m'avaient parue bizarres et très déstabilisantes. Retrouver mes amis me fit oublier cette sensation, d'autant plus que, le prochain cours était celui que je détestais le plus : mathématiques. Une vraie corvée, je vous jure.

- Ah vous voilà, fit Emilie.

- Oui, nous voilà. On y va.

- Je ne suis pas dans ce cours là donc je vous quitte ici. Bon courage pour les maths.

- Merci Peter, répondîmes tous en cœur.

Il fit demi-tour et se rendit dans sa salle de cours qui était bien différente de la nôtre.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, mais un peu bizarre.

- Bizarre, comment ça ?

- Ba, il m'a posé beaucoup de questions, je ne sais pas, il essayait sûrement d'apprendre à me connaître.

- Ba, il essaie d'avoir au moins une amie ici, c'est évident, surtout que je suis sûr que tu ne savais pas qui il était en réalité, me fit remarquer Mickael.

- Parce que vous le saviez ?

- Quoi ? Qu'en plus d'être méga sexy, il est de la famille Anderson et vit dans cet énorme manoir ? Oui, on le savait. Tu es vraiment à la ramasse des fois ma chérie.

- Merci beaucoup Emilie, ça me va droit au cœur.

Elle avait raison, j'étais vraiment à l'ouest. Tout le monde le savait et, moi, je découvrais ce matin qu'un nouveau allait arriver et, surtout, qui il était réellement, mais, indépendamment de tout ça, j'avais cette impression bizarre en moi. Je décidais de ne plus y penser pour me concentrer sur le cours car le regard de Mademoiselle Price me fit comprendre qu'on la dérangeait quelque peu.

- De tes cendres, tu as ressuscité, de tes cendres tu vas revivre. De ton pouvoir, tu vas régner, de ta force tu vas détruire ce monde. Voilà ta destinée. En devenant l'Elu du mal, ton destin était tout tracé.

- Oui Maître.

- A présent, il est temps.

- Oui, il est temps.

Les flammes les encerclant donnaient une impression d'insécurité au commun des mortels mais lLes Destroyers étaient des amoureux du feu, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre longtemps dans un monde ou un lieu sans chaleur, sans flamme.

- Allons-y. La journée d'orientation est vendredi après-midi, c'est là que nous devons agir en premier.

- Oui. Et je sais déjà qui je vais y envoyer.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Oui. Enfin si vous m'en donner l'autorisation Maître.

- Surprends-moi.

La sonnerie retentit nous libéra enfin de ces calculs incessants. C'était sans conteste la matière que je détestais le plus mais bon, pas le choix, nous étions obligés d'assister à ce cours pour avoir le diplôme à la fin de cette année donc il fallait prendre mon mal en patience. Ce jour de la semaine allait être celui que je détestais le plus, j'en ai bien peur, juste parce qu'il y a les maths vous ne rêvez pas, ça aura le don de gâcher tous mes mercredis.

Nous nous rendions rapidement vers le réfectoire car nous avions une vraie faim de loup. Eh oui, se creuser les neurones ba ça creuse l'estomac, c'est sûr. Au menu, divers plats nous étaient présentés et gourmande comme je le suis ça allait être dur de choisir ce que j'allais manger. Je me décidai enfin pour des frites accompagnées d'un hamburger, oui, je sais, c'est très banal mais bon, le reste ne me donnait pas trop envie et puis, j'avais vraiment la tête ailleurs. Ce moment avec Peter m'avait un peu perturbée. Emilie choisit de prendre des haricots verts avec des nuggets et, en dessert, une part de tarte aux pommes ; Mickael quant à lui, prit de la purée accompagnée de bacon mais pas de dessert pour ce cher garçon qui fait très attention à sa ligne. Notre table habituelle était libre comme à son habitude et nous nous y installâmes avant qu'on ne nous pique nos places, on était jamais trop prudents avec les nouveaux.

Notre discussion eut plusieurs sujets différents : nous passâmes du cours d'histoire à celui de math pour en venir aux nouvelles têtes du lycée. Nous allions évoquer Peter lorsque celui-ci entra dans le réfectoire. Bizarrement, cela fit le même effet que dans cette saga littéraire où le beau goss est en fait un vampire et attire tous les regards à son entrée dans la cantine. Vous voyez ? Ba là, c'était la même sauf que nous, on n'avait pas gardé notre regard fixé sur lui. Nous continuâmes à discuter sans nous soucier de la table à laquelle il avait choisi de s'asseoir. Après tout, il était nouveau mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il devait devenir notre meilleur ami.

C'était incroyable la facilité avec laquelle les jeunes de nos jours pouvaient s'approprier un être pour des intérêts personnels. Toutes ces personnes qui tournaient autour de Peter pendant le repas, étaient des personnes qui, depuis ce matin, parlaient de faire une fête pour la nouvelle année et, bien entendu, l'endroit idéal serait le manoir des Anderson mais nous n'étions pas assez proches pour entendre sa réponse. J'espérais pour lui qu'il refuserait, sinon il n'est pas sûr de retrouver sa demeure dans son originalité à la fin de leur week-end festif.

- On dirait des vampires se frottant à leur repas, c'est d'un ridicule, fit remarquer Emilie.

- Je te le fait pas dire.

- Espérons pour lui qu'il refusera cette fête, sinon il est perdu.

- C'est clair. Et si on allait prendre l'air, profitons de ce beau soleil qui ne va pas durer car nous sommes à Vancouver, je vous le rappelle.

- Rabat-joie.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, copine.

Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie lorsque je sentis un regard se poser sur moi. Je savais que je ne devais pas me retourner mais, bien évidemment, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je me suis retournée. Comme je le présentais, c'était son regard, je ne sais pas comment j'avais pu savoir que c'était lui, encore ce fichu instinct, mais quand je lui ai fait face, que nos regards se sont croisés et il s'est levé, comme si les personnes autour de lui n'avaient aucune importance. Il prit son plateau et le posa sur le chariot puis me sourit et passa devant moi, devant mes amis, prenant simplement la direction de la cour du lycée.

- C'était pas bizarre, ça ? Demanda Mickael qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Si, ça l'était.

- Soit tu as un ticket, soit tu vas te faire trucider un soir en pleine nuit, lâcha Emilie pour me sortir de ma rêverie.

- Bourrique, tu n'as pas d'autres bêtises à dire. Allez, on sort, vous avez des poumons à intoxiquer.

- Oh oui, le bon goût de la nicotine nous appelle.

Je souris à cette phrase et les suivis dans la cour. Je savais que je ne devais pas, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je le cherchais du regard mais ne le vis nulle part. Cependant, mon regard se posa sur un endroit précis, où se tenait une silhouette, la même que celle que j'avais cru voir, il y a deux ans au cimetière. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine et je ne pus soudain plus respirer. Je m'assis par terre, comme si le sol pouvait me retenir de plonger dans un délire et j'entendis mes amis autour de moi s'inquiéter à mon sujet.

- Amanda ?

- Oui.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Non, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

- On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Je reconnus tout de suite cette voix, je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Peter se trouvait juste à mes côtés avec mes amis.

- On sait pas, elle est tombée par terre, elle avait du mal à respirer.

- On dirait une crise d'angoisse.

- Elle regardait par là-bas et, d'un coup, elle est tombée.

- Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

- Il a raison Amanda.

- Je vais te prendre dans mes bras et t'emmener à l'infirmerie avec Emilie et Mickael.

- D'accord.

- Essaie de respirer lentement. Regarde-moi Amanda. Concentre-toi sur ma respiration. Voilà comme ça.

Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je savais que c'était lui, j'étais sûr d'avoir vu Slevin se tenir près de l'arbre à l'entrée du lycée ou alors je devenais complètement cinglée. Ma respiration commençait tout doucement à se calmer mes yeux plongés dans ceux de Peter. Il me prit dans ses bras et quand il vit que je respirais à peu près normalement, il me porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie accompagné de mes deux compères.

- Slevin...

- Quoi ? Me demanda Emilie.

- C'est lui, je l'ai vu, j'en suis sûre. Enfin la personne près de l'arbre lui ressemblait beaucoup, comme au cimetière il y a deux ans.

Emilie et Mickael se regardèrent essayant de comprendre.

- Je ne suis pas folle, je vous le jure.

- Ma chérie, peut-être que tu as cru que c'était lui parce que, aujourd'hui, c'est notre deuxième rentrée scolaire sans lui...

- Oui peut-être, tu dois avoir raison.

Peter ne dit pas un mot, comme pour respecter notre conversation, pas une seule fois, il ne demanda qui était Slevin.

Emilie et Mickael étaient retournés en cours, pas de gaieté de cœur, ils ne supportaient pas de me savoir pas bien et de devoir me laisser mais, sachant que Peter n'ayant pas cours restait là avec moi les rassurèrent et ils promirent de venir me voir à la pause. Bien sûr, à la pause, je comptais bien être de nouveau sur pieds.

- Eh bien, pour une première journée, ce fut riche en rebondissements, dit Emilie.

- A qui le dis-tu, répondit Mickael.

- En tout cas, il a su la calmer, alors que nous, on paniquait.

- Ouais, ba écoute, on dira que c'est son ange-gardien. Malgré les petits trucs bizarres du point de vue d'Amanda, moi je l'aime bien.

- Moi aussi. Je pense que cette rentrée était plus dure pour elle qu'elle voulait le laisser paraître.

- Je pense aussi. Allez, c'est parti pour le cours d'art plastique.

Ils entrèrent dans leur classe et, bien entendu, se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Sur le mur de l'infirmerie se trouvait certaines coupures de journaux dont celle qui faisait mention de la mort de Slevin. L'infirmière les avait gardées là pour nous rappeler les conséquences de l'alcool et la drogue. Je vis très bien que Peter était resté bloqué sur l'article parlant de Slevin et je pense qu'il avait dû faire le rapprochement.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû perdre ton temps à rester avec moi.

- Ca y est, tu es de nouveau parmi nous ?

- On dirait. Ce qu'elle m'a donné m'a shootée mais je me sens mieux.

- Je n'avais pas cours à cette heure-ci. En fait, le mercredi après-midi je n'aurais jamais cours.

- Ah ba, tranquille la vie.

Il sourit à ma réflexion. Je voyais à présent dans ses yeux qu'il était rassuré de me voir en meilleure forme, l'inquiétude avait disparu mais l'interrogation prenait petit à petit place.

- C'est hallucinant comme ton regard peut être expressif.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sens que tu meurs d'envie de me poser une question mais que tu n'oses pas donc je vais te répondre car je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Oh !

- Slevin est mort renversé par une voiture, c'était il y a deux ans, lorsque nous sortions du cinéma.

- Amanda, tu n'es pas obligée tu sais.

- Je sais mais, bizarrement, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, j'ai envie de t'en parler, comme si cela pouvait m'enlever petit à petit cette douleur.

- La séance sera gratuite.

- Hein ?

- De psychanalyse. La séance de psychanalyse, c'était une boutade. Bon ok un peu nulle, je te l'accorde, désolé.

- Oh ! C'est moi qui suis désolée, je suis un peu à l'ouest avec les médocs.

- Pas de soucis et puis mon humour a toujours été nul.

Soudain, sans m'en rendre compte ou sans vouloir m'en rendre compte, je me mis à fixer la photo de Slevin qui se trouvait à côté de l'article. Cette tristesse qui n'était pas venue en moi depuis un moment ressurgit, faisant apparaître des larmes aux bord de mes yeux mais je réussis à les contrôler pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

- Vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps à ce que j'ai pu entendre dire.

- Depuis toujours. Amis depuis l'école maternelle, amoureux depuis le collège. Il était ma moitié ; j'étais une partie de lui et lui, une partie de moi, nous nous complétions. En dehors de lui, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse et de même pour lui, on ne voyait que l'un par l'autre. Je ne sais pas si c'était un conte de fée, mais ça paraissait pour certaines personnes, irréel voire impossible que deux êtres s'aiment aussi fort depuis autant d'années et que cela dure avec le temps. Un jour, il a changé et c'est comme si je l'avais perdu mais mon amour était toujours là, je pense que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver rien ne serait plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour lui, il était tout pour moi, je ne pouvais vivre sans lui jusqu'à...

- Ce que l'on te l'enlève.

Il avait dit ces mots comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées. En fait, c'était exactement ce que je voulais dire. Il me comprenait plus que n'importe qui ces deux dernières années.

- C'était comme si ma vie s'était arrêtée, comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur ; mon cerveau marchait au ralenti, j'ai mis presque une année à comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Chaque jour, dans un petit coin de ma tête, je pense à lui mais je me refuse d'y penser entièrement de peur de sombrer dans un gouffre dont je ne pourrais revenir. Je ne vais que rarement au cimetière de peur de réaliser ce que je ne veux m'avouer au fond. J'ai toujours espéré que, par des pouvoirs magiques, il reviendrait mais je doit admettre que je ne suis pas dans un film. J'ai réappris à vivre, grâce à mes amis, mais sans jamais l'oublier. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais de nouveau aimer comme je l'ai aimé, ni si je pourrai aimer tout court car, après tout, je n'ai connu que lui et rien que d'y penser, ça me fait peur mais je sais que je dois tourner la page cependant l'inconnu me fait peur.

- Tu restes accrochée à un souvenir de peur de rester seule ou de ne pas avoir à offrir ce que lui t'a offert durant toutes ces années ?

- Comment tu fais ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu... Enfin, j'ai l'impression que tu me dissèques vivante.

- C'est parce que je te comprends sans que tu ais besoin d'agir ou de parler. Toi aussi, ton regard est assez expressif, ton cœur en est le reflet.

Des pouvoirs, il a forcément des pouvoirs.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de croire que tu l'as vu ?

- Non, la première fois, c'était quelques heures après son enterrement et la deuxième tout à l'heure. J'essaye toujours de le ramener dans mon esprit d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'imaginer vivant pour te le remémorer. Tu as vécu assez de choses avec lui, de moments intenses je pense pour que rien qu'en pensant à son prénom une image de lui te vienne à l'esprit. Un grand amour ne s'oublie jamais Amanda. Tu pourras un jour tomber de nouveau amoureuse, mais ce sera un amour différent, tout aussi fort mais différent car la personne sera différente, votre relation sera différente.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai peur de ne pas trouver cette personne comme tu dis. Quelqu'un qui me complète, qui termine mes phrases sans que j'ai besoin de m'exprimer, qui sache quand ca va et quand je ne vais pas bien, qui rit avec moi des mêmes bêtises, qui m'aime pour ma complexité et mon sale caractère, enfin pour plein de choses. Je crois que j'ai tellement peur que cela arrive et de perdre cette personne que je reste avec ma carapace, seule, pour éviter un nouveau malheur.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu Slevin que tu perdras forcément toutes les personnes que tu aimes. Chaque histoire est différente. Regarde ton amitié avec Emilie par exemple, elle n'est pas la même que celle que tu as avec Mickael. Ba, c'est pareil quand il s'agit de l'amour. Ton amour sera tout aussi fort mais différent car, au fond de toi, tu aimeras à jamais Slevin, il est gravé dans ton cœur.

Cette discussion m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Pouvoir me confier à une personne étrangère à ma vie passée, à cette histoire en particulier m'avait fait du bien, comme quoi, un regard neuf parfois peut apporter de bonnes choses.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 Mise à mort**

Le jeudi avait été une journée plutôt banale, avec la poursuite de la découverte de notre emploi du temps. Ma discussion de mercredi avec Peter m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, j'en avais même parlé à Emilie et Mickael qui n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que je m'étais fait des films sur lui.

Ce matin, comme ce serait désormais le cas pour tous les vendredis, nous avions eu sport. Et bizarrement nous avions commencé par de la gym et je fus plus que surprise en découvrant mon agilité aux barres asymétriques alors, qu'en temps normal, je me serais ramassée la figure sur les tapis de sol. Tout le monde fut étonné de ma performance, à l'exception de Peter qui avait ce sourire mystérieux des premiers jours mais je décidais de ne pas y prêter d'importance, je lui laissais le bénéfice du doute comme je l'avais promis à mes deux compères.

Après une bonne douche, je constatai que l'heure du repas était déjà arrivée, ce qui était une bonne chose, vu que je mourrais de faim. Le sport, qu'importe l'activité qu'elle soit calme ou non me donnait toujours faim, du coup, j'en profitais à chaque fois pour me rassasier surtout que, cet après-midi, c'était l'orientation. Je déteste ce moment-là. Chaque année, des dizaines de professionnels viennent à notre rencontre au lycée pour rencontrer les élèves de terminale et discuter avec eux de leurs projets professionnels. Allez savoir pourquoi, cela se produit toujours en début d'année, peut-être parce que nous avons toujours deux semaines de battement pour changer nos matières... Il y a tout de même une deuxième journée organisée mais, là, c'est plus ou moins à un mois des demandes de dossier pour l'université, cette journée-là est beaucoup plus intéressante que celle que nous allions vivre cet après-midi mais bon avions-nous le choix ?

La maison se dressait seule sur la colline, comme si personne n'avait voulu vivre à proximité. Partout ailleurs, les résidences se trouvaient à une distance égale les unes aux autres, sauf celle-ci qui était plus isolée, plus sombre que les autres, quelque chose la différenciait des autres. Si Maya savait qui elle abritait, les autres personnes ignoraient tout de ses locataires, ils pourraient se demander ce que cachait cette maison mais pas elle, c'était l'une des fondations des Destroyers et elle savait que quelque chose se préparait à l'intérieur; c'était sa mission, de découvrir ce qu'il se passait afin de protéger l'Elue, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas connaissance de ces pouvoirs.

_"Même quand elle en aura connaissance d'ailleurs"_, pensa Maya.

Son jardin semblait s'étendre à l'infini se finissant sur l'entrée d'une forêt constituée de plusieurs dizaines d'arbres aussi grands les uns des autres. La maison était entourée d'une grille en fer forgé avec un portail aussi haut qu'un building de New York et aussi bien gardée que la maison blanche. En effet, plusieurs caméras-vidéo avaient été installées sur la cour extérieure, en direction de la forêt et, bien sûr, au niveau du portail. Maya ignorait si ces caméras avaient des détecteurs infrarouge et hésita donc à utiliser le mode "invisible" de sa magie mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

- Il faut que je rentre là-dedans, par n'importe quel moyen..., dit-elle d'une voix si basse que même une souris n'aurait pu l'entendre.

- Oh, mais tu vas y entrer Defenders mais pas en un seul morceau, je te le garantis.

_"Et merde"_, pensa-t-elle.

Un Destroyer se trouvait derrière elle et la menaçait avec son épée. C'était une des armes qu'il possédait en dehors de leurs pouvoirs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici protectrice ?

- Une visite touristique, votre maison est recommandée par internet, dit-elle sur un ton des plus ironiques.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de plaisanter.

- Vraiment ? Aucun humour ses enfants du Diable, soupira-t-elle.

Le Destroyer, accompagné de son épée, leva son bras pour prendre tout l'élan dont il avait besoin mais Maya, anticipant son geste, réussit à le contourner, si bien que l'épée du Destroyer s'abattit sur la pierre la plus proche, créant un bruit sonore des plus aigus et sombre qu'on pouvait entendre à ce moment-là. Aucun animal ne se trouvait aux alentours, comme s'ils avaient évacué les environs pour échapper à un destin funeste.

En se retournant, il chercha Maya des yeux mais ne la vit pas, elle avait disparu, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait qu'il croit, de façon à pouvoir se jeter sur lui par derrière, le faisant tomber à terre par un coup de pied d'art martial qu'elle avait vu à la télé. Les Defenders utilisaient rarement la violence physique pour se défendre, cependant, dans certains cas quand il n'avait pas le choix, ils utilisaient les arts martiaux comme roue de secours. Maya, elle, ne s'entrainait jamais, d'où son apprentissage par les séries ou films qu'elle avait pus voir en de rares occasions.

Surpris et quelque peu assommé par ce coup violent, le Destroyer resta par terre un petit moment, ce qui permit à Maya de saisir l'épée qui se trouvait sur le sol et menaçait à présent son adversaire de son arme. Maya avait le dessus et comptait bien le garder, elle lui posa toute sorte de questions afin de comprendre ce qu'ils mijotaient à l'intérieur de cette demeure mais n'obtint aucune réponse, si bien qu'elle planta l'épée dans les côtés du monstre pour le blesser malheureusement, sans plus de succès. Alors, d'une formule, elle l'envoya dans les limbes pendant qu'il se consommait par le feu sous ses yeux. Puis, une idée lui vint soudainement.

_Que le miroir face reflet,_

_Que ta personnalité soit mon identité,_

_De toi, je me suis inspirée,_

_De toi, temporairement, je renaîtrai._

Le changement fut un peu douloureux mais tout de même supportable. N'ayant pas de glace pour se regarder, elle supposa que l'incantation magique avait fonctionné et décida donc d'entrer dans la demeure, puisque c'était le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'ils sont en train de mijoter.

_"Je suis un Destroyer, il faut que j'agisse comme eux"_, se dit-elle pour se motiver.

- Grog, tu es là. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Et c'est quoi cette trace d'herbe cramée, là ? Demanda un autre Destroyer qui venait d'arriver.

- Je tournais en rond pendant ma garde, donc j'ai voulu sortir un peu et j'ai trouvé cet animal là.

- Et pour t'amuser, tu l'as cramé ?

- Ba ouais, t'aurais pas fait la même chose peut-être ?

- Pire je l'aurai torturé avant.

- J'y ai pas pensé.

- Allez, on rentre, le chef veut nous parler de la mission.

- Allons-y.

_"Je le savais"._

- Maître, Maya est entrée.

- Espérons qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer.

- Sauf votre respect, elle est très rusée et son pouvoir est très grand. De plus, la ruse qu'elle utilise lui donne l'avantage.

- Attendons de voir. Si cela tourne mal, nous devrons aller à son aide.

- Bien entendu Maître.

- Cet après-midi va être une vraie corvée.

- A qui le dis-tu Amanda, on y a échappé pendant eux ans mais, maintenant, nous n'avons plus trop le choix va falloir passer à la casserole.

Avec Emilie, on se regardait sans bien comprendre cette expression.

- C'est français bande d'incultes. C'était dans un film que j'ai regardé récemment. Ca veut dire que nous sommes obligés d'y passer, qu'on ne pourra pas l'éviter.

- Oh, monsieur regarde des films français maintenant, veuillez nous excuser de notre manque de culture très cher.

Nous rîmes tous les trois de bon cœur, créant une atmosphère légère autour de nous, notre façon de nous détendre et de ne pas penser à ce moment que l'on redoutait tous.

La salle de réunions était grande et très spacieuse. Le plafond était comme à une distante égale des nuages mais bien entendu ce n'était qu'une impression. Une vingtaine de Destroyers se trouvaient dans la pièce, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une infime partie de leur Royaume, tout comme nous sur Terre mais leur pouvoir n'en était pas moins important. Maya n'était pas des plus rassurée de se trouver là quasi incognito, sachant que leur Maître se trouvait juste en face d'elle mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait savoir, elle devait protéger l'Elue, c'était la mission que lui avait donnée le protecteur de celle-ci ainsi que leur Maître.

- Cela se passera cet après-midi au Lycée de Vancouver. Il y a cette fameuse après-midi d'orientation à laquelle ont droit tous les élèves de terminale chaque année. Marcus ?

- Oui Maître, répondit le Destroyer qui se trouvait à la droite de Maya.

- Tu seras un policier qui viendra expliquer son métier. Celui qui se trouve sur la liste s'appelle Jérémy Uckland, tu devras te faire passer pour lui.

- Ce sera du gâteau.

- Bien entendu, étant donné que tu es un polymorphe.

- Je ne vous décevrez pas.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt car les flammes de notre Royaume ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi crois-moi.

- Oui Maître.

- Une question, demanda Maya sous la forme du Destroyer.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer votre second, après tout...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui répondait déjà.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour cela. Quelques apparitions brèves ont été faites certes mais, actuellement, le plan n'est autre que celui-là. Tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre. Ce moment sera délectable.

Il se mit à émettre un rire des plus diaboliques provoquant des frissons à Maya.

- Dispersez-vous. Marcus il est temps.

De nouveau dehors, hors de la cour de la demeure où elle était censée faire la garde, Maya retrouva son apparence normale et retourna à son Royaume pour en informer son Maître.

- Bien, nous devons en informer son Protecteur immédiatement, qu'il fasse très attention.

- Oui Maître, je m'en occupe.

Après qu'ils eurent fumé leurs cigarettes, nous retournâmes à nos casiers pour y déposer nos affaires, puisque nous n'en aurions plus besoin pour cet après-midi, il était donc inutile de traîner avec nos chaînes et boulets. Puis, nous nous rendîmes au gymnase, lieu de la rencontre avec les professionnels.

Il y avait de tout. Que ce soit du médical, au social, au scolaire en passant par la sécurité. Non, je rêvais pas, il y avait même la police, c'était bien la première fois. Mais, avec le monde actuel dans lequel nous vivons, cela ne me choquait pas tant que ça et je trouvais très bien que des jeunes souhaitent se lancer dans cette branche.

Peter arriva seul dans le gymnase avec la moue d'un petit enfant perdu en plein centre commercial qui ne retrouvait plus sa maman. Quand il nous vit, il sourit et se dirigea vers nous, ce qui, pour une fois, ne me dérangea pas et puis, je me mis un peu à sa place, nouveau et découverte de la journée de l'orientation, un vrai calvaire, autant être cool et le guider un minimum.

- C'est pire que dans un parc d'attractions.

- Très cher, voici le Disneyland de Vancouver, lui répondit Emilie avec son humour habituel.

- Et lequel serait Mickey d'après toi ?

- Hum... Lui, là-bas, encore que avec ses oreilles, ce serait plutôt Dumbo.

- Ca suffit tous les deux. On doit se jeter dans la gueule du loup et tout de suite, avant que tout le monde débarque et que nous ayons trop de queue à faire.

- Amanda a raison, c'est parti, fit Mickael.

Peter ne nous écoutait déjà plus, il était comme concentré dans la recherche des stands où il pourrait aller et, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, il resta bloqué sur le stand du policier comme si lui aussi trouvait bizarre qu'il se trouve ici.

- Tu fais une allergie aux uniformes ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? Oh non, c'est juste que, ça fait désordre à côté de tous les autres stands, je trouve.

- Je me suis dit la même chose à notre arrivée, mais je trouve cela pas mal qu'il y ait un représentant de la loi, ça manque un peu dans notre pays, je trouve.

- Oui, c'est sûr. En tout cas, ce ne sera pas mon stand.

- Et ce sera lequel alors ?

- Hum, je dirais plutôt celui là-bas.

Il me désignait le stand de bibliothécaire et je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je le croie ou non, c'était pas le genre à être intello. Alors, honnêtement, ma tête devait vraiment valoir le coup d'œil, parce que mes amis étaient aussi pliés de rire que lui.

- Tu verrais ta tête Amanda, c'est vraiment à mourir de rire.

- Tiens, justement, je pensais aller me présenter au stand du cirque, voir si ils n'ont pas besoin d'un clown mais, manque de pot, cette année y'en a pas.

- Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi mais je suis plutôt mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'évènements.

- Mouais. Bon, va falloir sérieusement s'y mettre.

- Allons-y.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous à des stands différents mais quelque peu similaires car nos projets professionnels n'étaient pas trop différents les uns des autres. Cependant, pour ma part, toute éventualité était bonne à prendre, si bien que je souhaitais faire un maximum de stands afin de voir quelles possibilités supplémentaires pouvaient s'offrir à moi.

L'atmosphère était plutôt calme, les élèves prenaient vraiment plaisir à aller de stand en stand. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis toujours imaginée que la plupart trouverait des excuses pour ne pas y venir et je fus des plus surprises en voyant la motivation de tous et leur intérêt pour les informations qu'on leur communiquait comme quoi, l'espèce humaine pouvait être très surprenante.

Je cherchais mes amis du regard avec la tonne de documents que l'on m'avait fournie mais, avec toute cette foule, je n'arrivais pas à les voir, peut-être avaient-ils craqué et étaient-ils partis se planquer pour fumer une énième cigarette, provoquant sur le moment joie et délectation pour leurs jeunes petits poumons bientôt transformés en vaches normandes avec des petites taches noires. Me demandez pas pourquoi des vaches normandes et encore moins de la France, je ne sais pas mais Mickael et sa France nous bourrent le crâne, je pense. A Noël, je devrais lui faire livrer un camembert tiens, peut-être que ça le calmerait.

Mon regard se posa alors sur le stand du policier qui me regardait déjà, mais depuis quand, j'aurais été incapable de vous le dire. Seule chose que je pouvais vous certifier, c'est qu'il me regardait avec insistance, comme si il me connaissait depuis des années, cela me provoqua des frissons dans le cou et un vent glacial vint fouetter mon visage. Quelque chose de bizarre était en train de se passer, j'avais l'impression qu'on était en train de m'envoyer un message. J'avais toujours mes poils redressés sur mes bras et mes boyaux qui se tordaient à l'intérieur, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Puis, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je constatai que ce flic pointait une arme en ma direction et que son regard était des plus haineux, pourtant, j'étais persuadée de ne pas le connaître et, surtout, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire à un représentant de la loi. Le regard était froid, agressif, s'il avait pu m'arracher les entrailles d'un simple coup d'œil, il ne se serait pas fait prier. Il prononça des mots que je ne compris pas, non parce que ce ne soit pas audible mais parce que ce n'était pas dans notre langue, ce que je trouvais bizarre, puis tel un grondement provenant d'un orage, un bout de métal sortit de l'arme dans ma direction, ma vie défila alors sous mes yeux : j'allais mourir.

- Tu as entendu ? Demanda Mickael à l'intention de son amie Emilie.

- On aurait dit un coup de feu.

- Lâche ta clope, on va voir.

- Amanda...

- A ton avis, pourquoi je veux qu'on y aille ?

Je ne sais comment, mais je fus projetée contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi, me cognant la tête si violemment, que ma vue fut brouillée pendant quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, la balle ne m'avait pas touchée, pas une seule égratignure, comme si le temps avait été arrêté, je n'entendais plus aucun bruit autour de moi. Mes yeux réussirent à s'entrouvrir un petit peu et je vis au dessus de tous les élèves une espèce de nuage blanc qui formait comme une spirale qui s'éloignait de moi, puis mon regard se porta sur ce policier qui était bizarrement assis par terre, comme si on l'avait assommé, sauf qu'il bougeait encore comme si il voulait se libérer d'une chaîne invisible. En observant son regard, je remarquai qu'il ne se portait pas sur moi mais dans une toute autre direction que je suivis pour essayer de comprendre. Le chemin de nos yeux s'arrêta sur une personne, une personne que je connaissais et qui faisait des gestes bizarres, une personne qui, à ce moment-là, me semblait inconnue, le regard vide, la couleur de ces iris n'était plus d'un marron noisette, comme j'avais eu l'habitude le voir depuis quelques jours, non désormais, ils étaient bleu turquoise et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, on dirait que je fus la seule à l'exception de ce flic à pourvoir le voir. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, son regard se posa sur moi et ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent de bouger, le flic ne gesticulait plus, mes yeux se refermèrent mais je n'oublierais jamais ce que je venais de voir.

- A-t-il réussi ?

- Oui Maître, il l'a sauvée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce Destroyer s'est servi d'une arme humaine plutôt que de ces pouvoirs, c'est pourtant moins discret.

- Il ne faut pas leur chercher de logique, ils agissent souvent sur un coup de tête. Le principal c'est qu'Amanda soit saine et sauve.

- Elle a compris.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a vu ses yeux et la magie, elle n'est pas bête, elle va vite comprendre.

- Alors elle deviendra l'Elue plus tôt que prévu.

- Tu as échoué, cria le Maître des Destroyer. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance et tu n'as été qu'un incapable !

- Je suis désolé Maître mais je n'avais pas vu ce Defender, il était très bien dissimulé.

- En tant que polymorphe, tu aurais dû pouvoir le détecter. L'effet de surprise n'est plus, ils savent que nous savons qui doit être leur Elue. Nous allons devoir passer au plan B. Marcus...

- Oui Maître ?

- Approche.

Marcus s'approcha, non sans crainte, sachant pertinemment le sort qui lui serait réservé à cause de son échec.

- Maître, je vous en prie.

- Feu.

Le corps de Marcus brûla au contact de la main de son Maître posée sur son torse dans un cri de couleur.

- Si tu commences à tuer tous nos hommes au moindre faux-pas, nous n'aurons plus d'armée au final.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous avons de quoi faire. Bien plus qu'ils ne peuvent l'imaginer.

- Que faisons-nous à présent ?

- A présent, nous passons au plan B.

- Qui est ?

- Toi !


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 Nouvelle identité**

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer depuis combien de temps j'étais endormie, mes paupières étaient lourdes comme si des pierres étaient posées dessus pour ne pas que je les ouvre; pourtant, il fallait que je me réveille, même si j'avais peur de me retrouver de nouveau face à ce policier qui voulait, je ne sais pourquoi, me tuer. Je souhaitais surtout revoir mes amis pour leur parler de ce que j'avais vu, bien qu'ils me prendraient probablement pour une folle mais à qui d'autre pourrais-je en parler ? Je trouvai enfin la force de me battre contre ces petites pierres qui écrasaient la peau fine protectrice de mes yeux et fut éblouie par la lumière des néons, je déduisis alors que je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital, en même temps, vu le plongeon contre le mur que j'ai fait, je ne pourrais sûrement pas rentrer sagement chez moi tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sûrs que je n'avais pas de traumatisme crânien.

- Elle se réveille.

Je fus heureuse d'entendre la voix de mon amie qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

- Emilie ?

- Oui, je suis là. Doucement, tu risques d'aggraver ton mal de crâne à cause de la lumière.

- Attends, on va allumer celle au-dessus du lit, ce sera sûrement plus agréable.

- Merci Mickael.

En effet, c'était beaucoup mieux et je pus ouvrir correctement les yeux et être soulagée de voir les visages de mes amis qui ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup dormi au vue des cernes sous leurs yeux.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je ne sais pas, bizarre. Je devrais avoir mal à la tête mais ça va.

- Vu comment ils t'ont shootés c'est normal.

- Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux jours.

- Quoi ? M'écriai-je.

- Panique pas, les médecins ont dit que c'était normal après le coup que tu as reçu sur la tête. Tu as eu de la chance que Peter soit juste à côté, il a eu le bon réflexe de courir au réfectoire prendre de la glace pour te la mettre sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Peter...

Rien que de prononcer son prénom me donna des frissons dans le dos. Je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais réagir lorsque je le reverrais, pourtant mon instinct me disait que, si j'étais encore en vie, des neurones en moins sûrement vu le coup que je me suis prise, c'était grâce à lui.

- Le flic...

- Ils l'ont interrogé et il ne se souvient pas du tout d'être venu à l'école, il prétend même avoir était assommé par un homme étrange à la couleur de peau inhabituellement dorée.

Je regardais mes amis essayant de comprendre s'ils ne se moquaient pas de moi ou s'ils étaient sérieux mais, indubitablement, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Le médecin entra dans ma chambre et fit quelques contrôle de base pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Visiblement, il était plutôt satisfait.

- Bien, je vous garde encore toute la journée mais, si tout va bien d'ici ce soir, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

- Je vais péter le feu toute la journée, vous verrez.

- N'en faites pas trop non plus, ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave.

Il sortit de la chambre, me laissant avec mes amis.

- Il a raison, tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, fit Emilie.

Je décidais alors de tout leur raconter et, pas un seul instant, ils ne me coupèrent dans mon récit ou ne me regardèrent avec des yeux qui disaient _"mon dieu ce coup sur la tête ne l'a pas arrangée"_, bien au contraire, ils écoutaient comme si tout cela leur paraissait logique.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- On va aller chercher quelque chose à boire, tu veux un truc ? Me demanda Mickael.

- Non merci.

Je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre avec comme bruit, le silence, c'en était pesant, limite étouffant, j'étais pressée que mes amis reviennent.

Lorsque je les vis revenir, ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres comme si il venait de se passer quelque chose de drôle or, je venais de leur raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé au lycée et je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être ça qui provoquait leur hilarité.

- Vous riez de quoi ?

- Mickael se moquait du mec au distributeur qui parlait à sa canette qui était resté coincée.

- Oh !

- On ne va pas tarder, Amanda, y'a cours cet aprè'm. En plus, chaque élève de cet après-midi du vendredi a rendez-vous avec le psy du lycée et, comme nous sommes proches de toi, nous sommes forcément les premiers à y passer.

- Vous allez lui dire quoi ?

- Ba la vérité, on n'était pas là, on fumait quand ça s'est passé. Allez bisous. Préviens dès que tu sors.

Alors là, c'était vraiment bizarre, je venais de leur raconter mot pour mot l'incident dont j'avais été victime et on aurait dit qu'ils agissaient comme si je ne leur avais rien dit. Au même moment, une silhouette que je connaissais trop bien et que je voulais à tout prix éviter, se figea sur le seuil de ma chambre d'hôpital. Mon cœur se mit alors à battre à cent à l'heure comme si il allait exploser.

Peter.

Je me redressai, histoire de me mettre à une hauteur à peu près égale à la sienne mais, surtout, pour être plus confortablement installée dans le lit, je venais d'y passer deux jours à roupiller, autant vous dire que j'en avais un peu marre de cette position. Une fois assise, j'attendais qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose mais rien, il me regardait, peut-être que lui aussi attendait que je parle ou je ne sais quoi mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, j'étais comme paralysée. Pourtant, dans son regard, tout me disait que j'avais tort d'être méfiante

Une infirmière s'immisça alors entre nous pour mon plus grand soulagement. Elle venait vérifier mes constantes, tout en m'apportant un mini plateau-repas, Peter, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

- Le médecin a dit que vous devez manger un peu. La perf', c'est efficace que quelque temps. A présent, vous devez reprendre des forces, après tout, c'est un sacré coup sur la tête qu'on vous a fait

- Hum, à qui le dites-vous, répondis-je en fixant le regard de Peter qui, pour la première fois, depuis environ dix minutes vacilla vers le sol comme si il essayait, par ce geste, de s'excuser.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous sonnez. Bon appétit.

- Merci.

Il s'écarta un peu de la porte pour laisser sortir l'infirmière et retourna à son emplacement d'origine. Je n'arrivais pas à manger, sa présence me gênait, du moins, ce silence pesant me gênait car lui, à vrai dire, j'avais l'impression qu'il était là pour mon bien. Je ne sais comment vous l'expliquer mais mon instinct me certifiait que je ne risquais rien, aucun frisson, aucun vent glacial ; pourtant, aucun mot ne réussit à franchir le barrage de mes lèvres. Il bougea à peine et, pourtant, il était entré dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter net, attenant sûrement une réaction quelconque, mais je ne fis rien.

C'est lui qui finit par briser le silence.

- Mange. Tu dois reprendre des force. L'infirmière a raison, après ce coup sur la tête, tu dois reprendre du poil de la bête.

Je voulus répondre mais je n'arrivais pas à sortir quoi que ce soit dans ma bouche. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avalais alors la compote de pommes qui se trouvait sur le plateau puis je bus un grand verre d'eau et repoussais le plateau, pour le moment, ce mini festin était suffisant et mon ventre me fit comprendre qu'il était bien d'accord.

- Amanda, parle. Je suis venu pour savoir comment tu allais mais si tu ne dis rien...

- Je... j'arrive pas.

- Il va pourtant falloir que nous parlions.

Je hochai la tête incapable de lui répondre oralement, quelque chose bloquait mais je ne saurais le définir, c'était vraiment étrange, pourtant je me sentais en sécurité à côté de lui, comme si tous ces doutes - qui au final furent fondés - avaient disparu. Mais pouvais-je vraiment lui faire confiance.

- Tu as parlé à Emilie et Mickael mais à moi c'est trop demander ?

- Co... comment tu sais que j'ai parlé à mes amis.

- J'étais à côté, j'allais entrer quand je t'ai entendue leur expliquer ce que tu as vu.

- Mais ils ne se souviennent pas de ce que...

Et là, ce fut aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, ils n'avaient pas oublié ni occulté ce que je leur avais dit, on leur avait effacé de la mémoire, Peter leur avait enlever le moindre petit détail de ce que j'avais vu et donc de ce que je leur avais raconté. Voilà pourquoi, à leur retour du distributeur, ils n'avaient pas essayé d'en savoir plus, ce qui, il faut être honnête ne leur ressemble pas, ce sont tous deux de vrais commères.

Une sorte de volcan naissait en moi voulant laisser couler sur Peter la lave qui le brûlerait jusqu'à ce que ma colère se dissipe mais, à tout bien y réfléchir, peut-être cela était-il mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien, ça éviterait leur regard compatissant qui dit _"c'est normal, elle a subit un tel choc, qui plus est ce n'est pas la meilleure des périodes pour elle",_ mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir ça, je voulais pouvoir en parler avec mes amis, savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, qu'ils me conseillent sauf que monsieur le schtroumpf en a décidé autrement.

- Bien, tes yeux parlent pour toi. Tu es en colère.

- Tu as bidouillé le cerveau de mes meilleurs amis.

- Bidouillé ? Je me suis contenté d'appuyer sur le bouton reset de ces dernières minutes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est mieux comme ça.

Il commença à s'avancer vers moi mais mon recul lui fit comprendre que je ne désirais pas cette proximité, pas pour le moment en tout cas.

- Je me doute que tu dois avoir peur et que tu dois te poser des dizaines de questions et j'y répondrai, je te le promets mais crois-moi, Emilie et Mickael doivent tout ignorer, pour leur bien. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Il est actuellement en train de lui révéler ce qu'elle aurait dû savoir dans quelques mois.

- Maître, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Destroyers ont à tout prix voulu la tuer maintenant, elle ne savait même pas qui elle était.

- Justement, ça leur facilitait grandement la tâche. A présent, Peter va devoir tout lui apprendre plus tôt que prévu.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- C'est l'un de mes meilleurs protecteurs, il saura la guider comme il se doit, même si le manque de préparation sera un obstacle, il saura le contourner, il a mon entière confiance.

- Qu'en pense le conseil ?

- Douterais-tu de moi Maya ?

- Non Maître, bien sûr que non.

- Ecoute ma petite, tu es plus que nécessaire et la meilleure sur le terrain. Je ne peux te confier d'Elue à proprement parler de risque de te faire tuer. Tu es plus forte lorsque tu te combats seule.

- Je sais.

- Alors sois patiente, une nouvelle mission te sera bientôt donnée.

L'infirmière était revenue prendre le plateau que j'avais mis de côté puis sortit de la chambre sans prêter la moindre intention à Peter, comme si il était transparent. Moi, par contre, je ne pouvais l'ignorer, il était toujours là un peu plus près du lit qu'il y a quelques minutes, habillé d'un pantalon noir qui avait l'air assez léger et d'un débardeur blanc qui lui moulait le torse à merveille. Son regard n'avait pas changé, il était toujours en train de me fixer, attendant je ne sais quoi de ma part. Seulement, j'étais incapable de quoi que ce soit, je n'étais même pas sûre que tout cela soit vrai et, pourtant, la réalité des mouvements de chaque personne dans le couloir me prouvait bien que c'était réel, que ce que j'avais vu il y a deux jours n'était pas un cauchemar, je n'avais pas rêvé ! Pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point j'aimerais qu'en ce moment, à cet instant précis, tout ça ne soit dû qu'à mon imagination.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est réel ? Je veux dire tout ça, tout ce que j'ai vu ? Insistai-je malgré tout.

- Oui, ça l'est.

De nouveau, un silence lourd et pesant s'installa, je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir, ni même quoi dire en sa présence, c'était vraiment bizarre. Cependant, une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis que j'avais aperçu la couleur de ses yeux et je me décidais à l'interroger.

- J'ai une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute.

- Es-tu humain ?

Il sourit. C'est vrai que c'est très drôle, _ah ah ah je me marre aussi tiens_, pourquoi souriait-il ?

- Génétiquement, oui.

- Comment ça, génétiquement ?

- Amanda, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur lieu pour parler de ça.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun lieu pour dire la vérité. Alors, soit tu effaces ma mémoire, soit tu réponds à mes questions. Après tout, c'est toi qui voulais que je parle.

_Et toc, tu l'as bien cherchée celle-là._

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas répondre à la moindre de tes questions, seulement, ici, je ne peux pas le faire correctement.

Je soutins son regard et je pense qu'il dut comprendre que je ne comptais pas en rester là, je voulais savoir et, je ne sais pourquoi, il ne voulait pas effacer ma mémoire.

- Je pourrais effacer ta mémoire et te faire oublier tout cela, car il est encore trop tôt mais je ne peux pas. Désormais, le processus est enclenché. Toutes questions auront leurs réponses, le seul mort d'ordre est la patience.

- Processus ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien.

- En sortant de l'hôpital, passe au manoir et, là, je répondrai à tes questions.

- Je n'ai posé qu'une seule question, le reste je m'en fiche.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu et je ne crois pas que tu te fiches de ce qu'il peut y avoir derrière tout ça.

Sans même que je puisse commencer une réplique, il tourna les talons et disparu de ma vue, comme si il s'était téléporté. Je me retrouvai alors de nouveau seule dans ma chambre, retournant à mes pensées car je n'avais plus envie de dormir.

- Tu crois qu'elle sortira aujourd'hui ?

- Le médecin avait l'air plutôt confiant, répondit Mickael.

- Oui, je sais mais elle a quand même prit un sacré coup sur la tête.

- De toute façon, tu la connais, elle ne peut pas tenir en place, donc elle sortira dans tous les cas et puis, rater les cours ne lui ressemble pas du tout. D'ailleurs, tu as pris des notes pour elle ?

- Oui chef, j'y ai pensé.

- Ah ! Quand on parle du loup.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas de texto moi ?

- Peut-être parce que ta voiture est en réparation alors que la mienne non.

- Elle sort ?

- Oui, on doit aller la chercher. C'est parti.

- Allons libérer notre copine de sa blouse blanche.

J'étais déjà habillée, ne voulant pas perdre de temps lorsque mes amis arriveraient pour me prendre et me libérer de cet endroit. J'avais mis une tenue basic qu'Emilie avait apportée pendant mon profond sommeil de ces deux jours, enfin, je le supposais. Un jogging léger et un débardeur, il faisait encore bon à cette période de l'année. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin, j'avais pas arrêté de penser à ma micro conversation avec Peter et ce regard qu'il avait eu pendant tout cet échange, on aurait dit que je représentais une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait absolument protéger, c'était vraiment bizarre. Depuis, j'étais tellement occupée par la préparation de mes affaires que je n'y avais pas repensé une seule fois… Jusqu'à maintenant mais, fort heureusement, mes amis me sortirent vite de mes sombres réflexions.

- Allez la belle au bois dormant, on se casse d'ici, fit mon amie, pressée que je rentre chez moi.

- Avec plaisir. Hâte de retrouver mon lit. Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est juste pour le plaisir de me faire un bon petit plateau repas et poser mes fesses sur mon matelas tant confortable et mater la nouvelle saison de Supernatural.

- Madame a prévu de passer sa soirée avec Dean, ben voyons, on ne se refuse rien.

- En effet.

- Comment va ta tête ? Tout le monde a pris de tes nouvelles au bahut.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, même Peter, répondit Mickael. Il était vraiment inquiet. D'ailleurs, il a raté les cours cet après-midi. Enfin, je crois qu'il avait cours.

- Bizarre.

Je n'aimais pas ça, devoir leur mentir, faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'avais pas vu Peter cet après-midi, comme si ce coup à la tête était seulement un coup de mal chance mais je n'arrêtais pas de me remettre en tête ses paroles _"Emilie et Mickael doivent tout ignorer pour leur bien. C'est une question de vie ou de mort."_ Cette phrase m'avait vraiment fait flipper.

- Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ? Soufflai-je à moi-même.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Me demanda Emilie.

- Juste, que j'ai envie de prendre l'air.

- Alors allons-y.

C'est ainsi que nous sortîmes de la chambre en direction le hall d'entrée où les rayons du soleil me donnèrent le sourire. Ca faisait du bien de revoir de la vraie lumière.

Une fois chez moi, je pris une bonne douche qui me fit le plus grand bien et, surtout, je réussis à enlever ses bouts de sparadrap qui avaient laissé des traces sur ma peau. Ensuite, la faim étant présente, je me fis un énorme plateau repas puis je m'installais dans mon lit pour enfin rattraper mon retard dans la saison 6 de ma série, surtout que la nouvelle saison allait bientôt débarquer sur nos écrans. Je n'avais pas été chez Peter, je ne voulais pas me retrouver là-bas toute seule, du moins, pas après ma sortie de l'hôpital. Mon portable vibra et me faisant sursauter.

_"Tu ne dois pas être encore prête. J'attendrai que tu viennes..."_

Sans même me poser la question, je ne savais que trop bien de qui provenait ce message, il avait dû demander mon numéro à l'un de mes deux compères. Je n'y répondis pas, voulant passer une soirée tranquille et sans prise de tête. Priorité à Dean que voulez-vous ?

- Elle viendra à toi quand elle sera prête Peter.

- Je le sais, mais je pensais qu'elle serait plus curieuse que ça.

- Tu seras toi-même étonné par sa vivacité d'esprit crois-moi. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps, elle a vu quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas censée voir de suite même si elle n'en a pas conscience. Il va lui falloir du temps pour digérer certaines choses et puis, si j'ai bien cru comprendre, ce n'est pas la meilleure des périodes pour elle.

- Oui, Slevin fait encore partie d'elle. J'ai peur que cela nous pose problème dans son apprentissage ainsi que dans sa mission.

- Ne t'en fais pas Peter, elle est plus forte et plus intelligente que n'importe quelle Elue dans ce monde, je le sens.

- J'ai confiance en ton pouvoir Maya mais je ne peux me résoudre à ne pas douter. Et si c'était moi qui foirait tout...

- Impossible Peter, tu es l'un des descendants du membre du conseil, ce qui veut dire que tu as un pouvoir immense bien plus que le mien, ta mission sera parfaite, ton Elue sera parfaite mais fais attention à ne pas trop t'attacher. Ta vie de semi-humain ne doit pas être un obstacle à cette tâche. Tu as développé en peu de temps beaucoup d'affection pour elle et ses amis et j'ai pu sentir à quel point ce fut dur pour toi de leur effacer leur mémoire, rappelle-toi que, pour un Defender, n'importe quel sentiment est multiplié par dix dans son ressenti.

- Je le sais Maya et tu as raison, je me suis déjà attaché à eux mais quand elle saura que je ne suis pas que Humain...

- Je te l'ai dit, elle a une vivacité d'esprit étonnante, elle aura peur au début ou peut-être pas mais elle saura qu'elle peut te faire confiance.

- Peter, le Conseil veut te voir.

- J'arrive tout de suite Paul.

Après trois épisodes, je sentais que mes petits yeux n'en pouvaient plus. Alors, j'éteignis la télévision, puis je connectais rapidement à facebook pour voir les nouveautés, enfin, j'éteignis mon téléphone ne voulant pas recevoir de nouveaux messages de Peter ou de quiconque d'ailleurs ! Je voulais être tranquille et ne pas réfléchir. Du moins jusqu'à demain, après tout, ce serait une nouvelle journée et un tournant dans ma vie. Car il faut être honnête, je n'étais pas censé voir ce que j'ai vu et je ne savais absolument pas à quoi m'attendre… Peut-être que Peter serait-il obligé de me tuer ou je ne sais quoi. J'étais sûrement en plein délire mais vous qu'auriez-vous imaginé à ma place ?

Après une bonne douche et un bon brossage de dents intensif, je mis mon réveil puis m'allongeai dans mon lit, attendant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV Peter**

La salle de réunion où les rencontres avec le Conseil avaient lieu était immense, aussi bien en superficie qu'en hauteur, elle était aussi grande qu'un des building d'une grande ville des Etats-Unis auquel on aurait ajouté d'un dôme magistral sur lequel se reflétait l'espace qui brillait grâce à des millions de petits étoiles qu'à cette distance peu d'humains aurait pu voir, même avec les meilleures lunettes données par leur ophtalmologue.

J'avançais dans l'allée centrale menant aux grands sièges des trois membres du Conseil. L'un d'eux, assis au centre, était celui qui avait le plus de pouvoir, tenant compte des avis des deux autres membres, il peut tout de même prendre lui-même des décisions sans concerter qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le fondateur des Defenders, mon père.

Les Defenders, sont avant tout des humains qui, à leur naissance, sont dotés d'un certain pouvoir que l'on appelle la magie. Ils vivent autant d'années que les humains "normaux" mais ne peuvent jamais être malades. Par contre, ils meurent aussi mais de vieillesse pour ensuite devenir un Defender entier qui lui sera immortel, sauf si il est tué par un Destroyer. Assez compliqué à suivre, je vous l'accorde mais les lois de la nature ne sont pas toujours logiques. Dans mon cas, c'est différent, étant le fils du Fondateur de notre univers, je ne suis pas cent pour cent humain, seulement à moitié, mais j'ai toutes les émotions d'un humain en moi cependant, elles sont multipliés par dix et croyez-moi pour les contrôler, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Mais j'ai un pouvoir qu'aucun être de mon espèce n'a : lorsque je serais protecteur d'une Elue ce qui, avec Amanda devrait être le cas, je vois ses rêves ce qui peut être très avantageux et très embêtant aussi car, par conséquent, rien ne peut m'être caché.

- Peter, te voilà.

- Oui Maître, je suis venu dès que Paul m'a annoncé votre désir de me voir. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Pourquoi Maître ? Parce que le respect est une chose important envers un membre du Conseil et mon père ne doit faire aucune différence entre moi et les autres, nous devons tous être considérés au même niveau.

- Désormais, Amanda doit savoir ce qui l'attend, tu devras l'en tenir informer. Bien sûr, il faut qu'elle vienne à toi de son propre gré.

- Oui, je sais et je ne compte pas la bousculer dans quoi que ce soit.

- Mène ta mission à bien Peter, il s'agit de la survie de notre monde.

- J'y compte bien.

- Tu peux te retirer.

Je sortis normalement de cette salle. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre au manoir.

**POV Amanda**

La balle se dirigea vers moi sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Puis, d'un coup, sans y comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai collé au mur du couloir avec une douleur horrible à la tête. Mon regard cherchait mes amis mais je ne les vis pas, alors je me mis à observer ce qui se passait autour de moi et je vis ce gros nuage se former au dessus nous, ne comprenant pas d'où il venait je regardais ailleurs et là, je me rendis comme que de, je ne sais qu'elle façon, ce nuage qui me paraissait irréel était créé par des yeux bleus. Ensuite, je vis aux vêtements de qui il s'agissait, c'était Peter. Ses iris bleus se posèrent alors sur moi.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Moi qui ne voulais plus penser à ça, du moins pour cette nuit, j'étais gâté.

**POV Peter**

J'ouvris les yeux au moment même où elle se réveilla. Elle avait rêvé de ce qui s'était passé, cela la poussera à vouloir savoir et alors, je ne pourrais plus rien lui cacher.

Une nouvelle journée commençait, je devais me faire à l'idée qu'à mon retour au lycée tout le monde me scruterait du regard, cherchant le moindre petit détail qui leur permettrait de me traiter de folle ou d'avoir pitié de moi. En tout cas, j'étais décidée à surmonter cette journée et à faire face aux hypothétiques rumeurs qui viendraient à mes oreilles. Et, surtout, j'allais retrouver mes amis.

En voulant pas prendre ma voiture ce matin, je décidais d'y aller à pied, ça me ferait beaucoup de bien et puis, surtout, il fallait que je réfléchisse à quelle attitude adopter quand je le verrai. Pas besoin de vous préciser de qui je parle, vous l'avez fort bien compris. Si je conduisais, je serais trop obsédée par mes réflexions pour être concentrée sur la route et je risquerais de créer un accident, c'était bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. La marche s'imposa, elle était synonyme de prudence.

Après avoir pris mes affaires, mon sac et mes clés, je sortis dans le couloir avant de me diriger dans le hall où la lumière du soleil illuminait le sol, si bien que j'enlevai ma veste de peur d'avoir trop chaud. Et, en effet, j'avais raison, le soleil tapait fort et le ciel bleu annonçait une agréable journée. Bien sûr, nous n'étions qu'en début de matinée, alors, si déjà à cette heure-ci j'ai chaud, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnera au cours de la journée. Et le lundi, la piscine est fermée normalement, donc aucun risque que je puisse aller me baigner pour me rafraichir.

J'avançais tout doucement en direction du campus et je réalisais soudainement que, depuis hier soir, mon téléphone était éteint, alors je décidais de le rallumer, on en sait jamais, peut-être qu'Emilie ou Mickael m'avait envoyé un message, dans tous les cas, je préférais les avertir que je partais pour le lycée à pied, je savais qu'ils comprendraient et que je n'aurais pas besoin de détailler. Je composais mon code PIN puis mon écran de veille s'afficha et j'eus un petit pincement au cœur en voyant une photo de Slevin et moi lors de nos vacances à Los Angeles mais je n'eus à peine le temps d'y penser que la sonnerie de mon téléphone sonna pour m'avertir que j'avais reçu des textos. Comme je m'en doutais, mes deux amis voulaient savoir si je venais en cours aujourd'hui et si je souhaitais qu'on vienne me chercher. En faisant un message groupé pour les prévenir que je venais bien en cours mais que j'avais décidé de venir à pied car je ne me sentais pas prête à prendre le volant ; ils me répondirent pour le dire qu'ils m'attendraient à notre endroit habituel, c'est-à-dire la cafétéria pour un capuccino pour moi et leurs cafés clopes pour eux. Je continuais mon chemin avec le cœur léger et le sourire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

- Ah voilà la plus belle. Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda Mickael.

- Ca va. Pas trop de regards bizarroïdes, donc je pense que je vais survivre.

- Tu es passée par les affichages ? Intervint Emilie.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ce matin, on n'a pas histoire. En fait, nous n'avons pas nos cours habituels.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, le prof de sport étant pas là vendredi, on rattrape son cours ce matin et, cet après-midi, nous n'avons pas cours.

- Grâce à toi d'ailleurs.

- Hein ?

- Séance chez le psy du bahut obligatoire pour tout ceux et celles qui étaient présents de ce qu'il t'est arrivé et qui n'y sont pas allé il y a quelques jours. Toi, étant donné que tu as eu un suivi hospitalier, tu es épargnée de la corvée. Peter devait y aller avant les cours.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Apparemment il devait s'absenter cet après-midi, même si il y avait eu cours.

- Donc là, nous allons en sport ?

- Euh oui, mais ca va aller ? Tu vas pouvoir...

- Solide comme un roc, t'inquiète.

- Bon ba, allons-y alors. Pas de capuccino ce matin ?

- Pas trop faim.

- Ok, me répondit mon amie.

- Tiens voilà Peter, nous fit remarquer Mickael.

Il arrivait de l'autre côté de la cafétéria comme si il avait fait exprès de prendre un autre chemin pour arriver au niveau du gymnase. Il jeta brièvement un regard vers nous que je fus ma seule à remarquer. Puis, il entra dans le gymnase. Je sentais que nos rapports allaient être tendus mais peut-être que je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point ! On avançait en direction de notre cours tout en discutant de ce que mes amis avaient fait pendant leur week-end. Arrivés dans le gymnase, Mickael ne put s'empêcher d'interpeller Peter qui sortait du vestiaire ; il portait un jogging noir qui le moulait très bien et un tee-shirt bleu ciel qui faisait ressortir parfaitement son teint légèrement bronzé. Il s'arrêta net tout en nous saluant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ces trois derniers jours.

- Tu reviens de chez le psy ? Lui demanda Mickael.

- Oui. En fait, c'est très bref, elle te force à parler et, si tu joues son jeu, elle te laisse tranquille, sinon elle se pose beaucoup de questions et te refile un rendez-vous. J'ai échappé de peu au rendez-vous.

- Cool.

- Et vous, c'est pour quand ?

- Cet après-midi sauf pour Amanda qui ayant vu celui de l'hôpital est épargnée, répondit Emilie. Nous on a séché le truc quand Amanda était à l'hôpital on avait la tête ailleurs du coup aujourd'hui séance obligatoire.

- Bon courage alors. On se retrouve dans la salle.

- A tout de suite, répondit Mickael.

Avec Emilie, nous entrâmes dans le vestiaire pour nous changer. Heureusement, le bahut avait investit dans divers casiers qui nous permettaient de partager à deux et d'y laisser nos affaires, ce qui nous évitait de nous trainer avec un sac en plus le vendredi, jour normal du cours de sport. Nous mîmes à peine dix minutes pour nous changer, pourtant, nous n'avions pas arrêté de parler et croyez-moi quand deux filles se mettent à papoter, c'est dur de les arrêter, eh bien, je peux dire que je suis fière de cet exploit que nous venons d'accomplir car nous avons démontré que nous sommes capables de faire les deux. Et toc, à la gente masculine. Nous rejoignîmes alors les garçons qui étaient en train de parler, les voilà, les vrais filles. Sauf que je ne savais pas comment réagir avec Peter mais mes amis étant là, cela serait peut-être plus détendu… De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix, nous avions cours ensemble et moi qui ne suis pas douée pour le sport, c'était le moment idéal pour me ridiculiser, quoique si on refait des barres comme la semaine dernière, je risque de m'étonner. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'avais réussi cet exploit, oh croyez-moi c'en est un, à mon habitude niveau maladresse, je suis le sosie parfait de cette Isabella Swan de la saga Twilight et là, comme par magie, je suis devenue athlétique, hum bizarre. M'enfin, je fus contente de voir que mon corps empoté réussissait finalement quelques prouesses sportives sans aucun entrainement.

Le professeur d'éducation physique avait demandé pour que l'on fasse piscine mais, étant donné que nous avions été prévenus au dernier moment de ce changement, aucun de nous n'avait apporté son maillot de bain. Alors, il avait décidé que nous ferions du volley et c'est tant mieux car c'était soit ça, soit courir autour du stade pendant une heure, alors non mais merci, je tiens à garder mes poumons viables le plus longtemps possible sans les cracher. Nous étions donc divisés en deux équipes et je fus quelque peu soulagé de voir que je n'étais pas dans la même équipe que Peter mais ses regards en coin ne m'aidaient pas à me sentir mieux, bien au contraire, un profond malaise naissait en moi, je sentais qu'il m'en voulait de ne pas être passée la veille ou alors je me faisais des films mais j'avais ce nœud dans mon ventre qui me laissait croire que mon intuition était la bonne.

La partie commença dès de le coup de sifflet se fit entendre. Le prof nous avait expliqué les règles et le but de ce sport qui bien sûr était la sportivité, la collectivité et la stratégie. J'avais une dextérité qui me surprenait et qui visiblement étonnait mes amis aussi mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas puisque nous gagnons, certes pas que parce que j'étais bizarrement devenu doué mais également parce que notre équipe savait faire preuve de cohérence dans son jeu et d'une concentration qui nous permettait de prendre largement le dessus. Peter avait comme la tête ailleurs mais il jouait quand même mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y mettait pas de bonne volonté, visiblement j'étais la seule à percevoir cela. Nous fîmes trois matchs, de façon à donner la revanche à l'équipe perdante qui gagna le deuxième mais nous remportâmes la troisième et dernière partie avant de filer sous la douche, ce qui nous fit le plus grand bien après tant de transpiration et d'essoufflement. Je n'avais même pas eu d'étourdissement pendant ces efforts physiques et j'en fus bien contente car le médecin avait peur que ce soit trop tôt que je retourne au lycée, mais je crois qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait affaire à une dure à cuire. La preuve, je suis devenue une pro du volleyball ; comment je ne saurais l'expliquer mais je n'allais forcément pas m'en plaindre !

Ce midi, nous mangions, comme à notre habitude, à notre table et, à mon grand étonnement, je ne vis pas Peter, ça me paraissait vraiment bizarre mais peut-être que cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec moi, après tout, il a sûrement d'autres problèmes qu'une simple humaine qui a découvert son secret, enfin plus une partie de sa personnalité car je ne sais toujours ce qu'il est, ce qu'il fait, etc. En fait, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais très bien pu le savoir hier soir si Dean ne m'avait pas détournée de mon chemin. Bon, je vous l'accorde, je me cherche des excuses mais, honnêtement, je n'avais pas eu le courage de l'affronter. D'ailleurs, je me demande même quand j'en serai capable. Puis, je me souvins que cet après-midi, il n'avait pas cours et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait eu son rendez-vous avec la psy de l'école ce matin. D'ailleurs moi, je n'avais aucune obligation de rester là cet après-midi puisque aucun rendez-vous ne m'étais destiné.

- Les copains, je vais y aller comme je n'ai pas cours.

- Tu as raison, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer.

- J'ai dormi quarante-huit heures Emy, tu crois pas que je suis assez reposée ?

- Si, et c'est bien pour cela que je suis jalouse, ton teint est nettement plus beau que le mien maintenant.

- Oh mille excuses, gente demoiselle, d'avoir piqué votre beauté.

- Pffff bécasse. Allez va, on sait fort bien que Dean te réclame.

- Même pas mauvaise langue. A demain.

- A demain, me répondirent mes deux amis en cœur.

Je marchais tout doucement, en direction du cimetière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie d'y passer. Bien sûr, comme je l'avais pressenti ce matin même, il faisait une chaleur étouffante mais supportable tout de même, disons que les coins d'ombre étaient quand même des plus agréables. Sans m'en rendre compte, je passai dans une rue qui se trouvait non loin du domicile de Peter mais je continuais tout de même mon chemin sans m'arrêter. Puis au fond de mon cerveau, je me dis que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de savoir, d'apporter des réponses à ces questions qui me brûlent les lèvres et que j'étais enfin prête à lui poser. Et surtout, je voulais cette réponse à ma question posée à l'hôpital. Je fis alors demi-tour et me dirigeais vers le manoir en espérant qu'il serait là car je n'étais pas sûre de retrouver ce courage une deuxième fois.

Je frappai à la porte, j'attendis quelques secondes, celles-ci se transforment presque en minute, je me retournai, m'apprêtant à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je me retrouvais face à lui. Peter se tenait droit devant moi, son visage neutre ne faisant paraître aucune émotion, rien à voir avec le Peter des premiers jours.

- Entre Amanda.

Je passais le seuil de la porte et me retrouvais dans le manoir.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 Réponses**

Je me tenais debout dans le hall d'entrée pendant qu'il refermait la porte derrière moi. C'était vraiment immense, encore plus que dans mes souvenirs, même si je n'y étais venue qu'une seule et unique fois avec l'école, il y a bien longtemps de cela. Le manoir avait été vide pendant plusieurs années et personne n'avait su qu'il était de nouveau habité jusqu'à ce que Peter nous en informe au bahut. Il m'invita à venir m'installer dans le salon qui me parut encore plus immense que le hall d'entrée. La décoration état moderne, il avait dû l'adapter à ses goûts mais il était facile de comprendre qu'il manquait une touche féminine à cela, aucune fleur, aucun miroir, un domaine typiquement masculin sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'exposition de petites motos ou voitures installées sur chaque meuble, fort heureusement car c'est d'un puéril...

Un écran plat LCD dernier cri était positionné devant un grand canapé d'angle couleur anthracite pour aller avec la couleur des murs : deux murs rouges et un mur couleur taupe qui s'accordaient très bien avec le mobilier. Je fus même étonnée de ces couleurs qui, à l'avis que je me faisais, ne lui correspondaient pas mais au final, si chaleureux et froid comme pouvait l'être sa personnalité, comme je pouvais l'être. Il me ressemblait sur tellement de choses que, parfois, ça en devenait flippant et, je l'avoue, me retrouver seule avec lui dans sa demeure, ne me rassurait pas forcément, surtout qu'il ne faut pas oublier que je ne sais pas qui il est ou ce qu'il est. Peut-être qu'il peut sentir mon angoisse ? Je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur autre chose que toutes ces questions qui me taraudent. Un living occupait une partie de cette grande salle que l'on pouvait qualifier de living room ; je fus surprise de ne voir apparaître aucune photo, seulement quelques bibelots que je n'avais jamais vus auparavant.

_Mais qui es-tu ?_

Je ne savais où poser mon regard, à vrai dire, je savais ce que je faisais exactement, pas un état des lieux façon agent immobilier, non, je fuyais tout simplement son regard, parce que quelque part au fond de moi je n'assumais pas d'être ici et de, je le sais, devoir par la suite mentir à mes amis sur cette visite impromptue.

- Tu désires peut-être le visiter ?

Sa voix me sortit de ma rêverie, si bien que je fis un bond lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il se trouvait tout juste à côté de moi. Pourtant, j'aurais dû le sentir, ma nuque avait eu ce frisson comme dans le couloir le jour de mon agression mais pas un frisson qui veut dire "attention danger", d'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas d'où me viennent ces signaux, m'enfin, peut-être qu'il me le dira car je suis persuadée qu'il le sait. En fait, je suis persuadée qu'il sait beaucoup de choses. Même sans ce frisson, j'aurais dû percevoir sa présence juste à mes côtés, son odeur était ce que j'avais remarqué en premier la première fois que je l'ai vu à la bibliothèque, une odeur à la fois sucrée et salée comme un gâteau version amuse-gueule que l'on voudrait dévorer. Faut que j'arrête là, je parle comme cette Zoey, celle qui va se transformer en vampire et qui veut dévorer son ex-petit-ami.

- Ba, je connais déjà, tu te rappelles, j'ai visité avec l'école, il y a plusieurs années.

- Je me souviens mais, depuis, beaucoup de choses ont changées. Suis-moi.

Il me présenta le living room que j'avais assez détaillé des yeux je pense. Puis, nous avançâmes dans un petit couloir où se trouvait deux portes : la première ouvrait sur une petite pièce qui ne contenait qu'une armoire avec un petit lit, une des anciennes chambres, supposais-je ; la deuxième fut une pièce un peu plus grande, beaucoup plus éclairée que l'autre mais qui ne contenait cette fois plusieurs cartons, je pensais de suite qu'il ne s'était alors pas installé définitivement ou qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de déballer ses affaires.

- Tu comptes aménager ces deux pièces ?

- Hum non, je ne sais pas quoi en faire et elles sont petites.

- Je croirais entendre Emilie et son manque d'espace.

- Eh bien, je t'avoue que je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin de voir les choses en grand et de vivre dans des endroits très spacieux. Tu comprendras vite pourquoi.

Donc, il avait bien l'intention de m'expliquer certaines choses voire ce que je veux absolument savoir mais suis-je vraiment sûre de vouloir connaître cette vérité qui en réalité me fait peur ? Et si je le voyais différemment par la suite ? Bon certes, c'est moi qui l'évite depuis l'hôpital mais, honnêtement, vous auriez fait quoi vous, hein ?

Voyant mon malaise, il reprit la visite guidée essayant de créer une atmosphère détendue mais il ne fallait pas se mentir, c'était pas gagné, cependant je pris la décision de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, ma nuque était décontractée, mon ventre n'avait pas fait de concert et je n'avais aucun mauvais pressentiment et puis, si il avait voulu me faire le moindre mal, je ne pense qu'il s'amuserait à me faire visiter son chez lui ou alors c'est qu'il est vraiment tordu.

La fin du petit couloir donnait lieu un autre hall beaucoup plus petit cette fois, mais très lumineux grâce aux trois fenêtres qui donnaient sur le devant et sur l'arrière de la cour extérieure ; la décoration du couloir était la même que dans le living room quant à celle du hall, identique à son jumeau sauf que, là, il y avait une fenêtre en plus. Ses murs étaient de couleur neutre laissant paraître le côté ancien de la construction, sans pour autant faire vieillot. Sur la gauche de ce hall, en sortant du petit couloir, se présentait un escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage où se trouvaient sûrement plusieurs pièces. En sortant du hall, nous avions accédé à la cuisine mais alors quelle cuisine, digne d'un grand restaurant pour un grand chef. Elle allait très bien avec la déco de la grande salle, équipée d'un énorme frigo, un plan de travail qui aurait pu être aussi grand que la route 66 d'Amérique du Nord, une plaque de cuisson qui se trouvait en plein milieu, entourée de plusieurs éléments qui permettaient de ranger tous les ustensiles possibles et inimaginables. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait appris à cuisiner avec un de ses oncles et qu'il s'était découvert une nouvelle passion et, qu'en emménageant ici, il avait alors décidé d'acheter le matériel idéal pour un vrai cuisinier. Et là, je voulais lui dire qu'une seule chose : t'es humain, oui ou m**** ? Oops désolée, je m'emporte mais comprenez mon impatience, ce n'est pas une situation des plus faciles. Il me montra une porte-fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur une grande terrasse et me montra alors l'immense terrain qui se trouvait derrière le manoir, et je fus stupéfaite de voir qu'une forêt terminait l'étendue de la cour avec une espèce de petit lac mais vraiment petit, qui pouvait rendre ce lieu touristique. Michael dirait que ça ressemble à beaucoup d'endroits que l'on peut trouver ne France pour des week-ends romantiques. Je me serais bien installée rien que pour fermer les yeux et écouter la brise du vent prendre sa direction et faire naviguer les nuages blanc à travers le ciel, écouter les oiseaux chanter et la nature parler comme si j'étais seule au monde.

- J'adore ces moments où, quand je rentre du lycée, je me pose ici et avant de travailler sur mes cours, je prends un moment pour m'isoler, afin de reposer mon esprit et mon corps.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver. Moi, avec mon appartement je peux juste me contenter de ma terrasse en hauteur mais, bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, nous pouvons squatter la maison des parents d'Emilie quand nous voulons, à condition de la rendre en état.

- Elle ne vit plus chez ses parents ?

- Si, mais elle a eu le droit de vivre dans la dépendance qui se trouve un peu plus excentrée dans la cour, ça lui permet de prendre son indépendance mais à la moindre fausse note, retour dans sa chambre d'adolescente.

- Autant ne pas essayer de trahir leur confiance alors.

- Tout à fait. Ses parents sont très cool, mais les règles sont les règles.

- Viens, je vais te montrer l'étage.

On monta les escaliers et nous arrivâmes dans un couloir très spacieux, rien à avoir avec celui d'en bas, il s'élargissait sur le côté droit, menant à une des "tours" que nous pouvons voir de l'extérieur. Il me montra alors la salle de bain immense avec une douche qui devait sûrement faire massage vu la grandeur et le nombre de trou qu'il y avait où l'eau pouvait passer. Un énorme miroir, notez que, pour le moment, il s'agit du seul de la maison, se trouvait au-dessus d'une vasque en verre transparent. Une armoire couleur bois abîmé se trouvait à côté de la baignoire sans y être collée contenant tout le nécessaire de toilette, je suppose. Ce fut la pièce par excellence pour une fille mais quel gâchis d'utiliser une si grande pièce comme salle d'eau. Les toilettes se trouvaient dans la pièce juste à côté, elle, par contre et heureusement, n'étaient pas immense mais ils avaient tout de même droit à une petite décoration désignant correctement la pièce. Nous ressortîmes de cette tour pour nous diriger de l'autre côté du couloir donnant sur la deuxième mais, avant, je m'arrêtais devant une porte qui paraissait différente des autres, sa couleur était la même quoique plus claire peut-être mais elle ne laissait pas paraître de lumière au seuil, Peter dut remarquer mon interrogation car il avait ce petit rictus qui voulait dire _"si tu veux savoir demande"_, ça avait le don de me taper sur le système depuis mon arrivée. Du coup, je décidais de continuer mon chemin pour le dérouter et je fus ravie de voir que cela fonctionnait à merveille, il ne pipa mot mais je sentis, à la contraction de son corps, qu'il était sur la défensive, ne sachant pas comment réagir fasse à mon manque d'intéressement vis-à-vis de cette pièce.

- Emilie ? Tu peux entrer.

- Bon courage, lui dit Michael.

- Merci mais, bientôt, ce sera à ton tour.

Fière de sa répartie, Emilie entra dans le bureau en souriant pendant que celui de Michael s'effaçait.

_"Ouais ba, je ne suis pas pressé de parler à ce psy"_, pensa-t-il en regardant son téléphone guettant des messages.

Il m'avait devancée dans le couloir d'un pas rapide et élancé montrant son impatience.

_"On dirait que j'ai marqué un point"_ et j'en étais fière. Il me testait depuis le début, depuis ce jour où il était venu me voir à l'hôpital. C'était à mon tour à présent et j'étais fière de lui rendre la pareille. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, laissant place à une chambre magnifique, comme celle dont on rêve quand on regarde les films de princesse, elle était chaleureuse, avec un lit assez grand pour y accueillir deux personnes, un petit canapé s'y trouvait et une commode ainsi qu'une armoire. Une coiffeuse se tenait juste en face du lit avec posé dessus des arbres à bijoux. Elle aurait paru simple pour certaines personnes peut-être un peu trop superficielles mais, pour moi, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton coup de cœur dans mon chez moi ! Donc tu n'aimes plus ma cuisine ?

- Incomparable.

Il sourit content de m'avoir piégée sur ce petit détail. Ce n'est que de bonne guerre après tout. Il referma la porte et on se retourna pour de nouveau se retrouver face à une porte qu'il ouvrit et, là, je vis une chambre qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la précédente, et je sus immédiatement, sans le moindre doute, qu'il s'agissait _sa_ chambre. Un lit aussi grand que celui de l'autre pièce, avec une armoire beaucoup moins conséquente, normal, après tout, ce n'est qu'un homme, il n'a pas besoin de trente-six paires de chaussures, pas de coiffeuse mais un petit meuble toujours en bois abîmé où un petit écran plat était posé avec un lecteur dvd. Un bureau se trouvait à côté de ce meuble sur lequel était positionné un ordinateur ainsi que des tas de livres avec des feuilles éparpillées sur toute la surface de la tablette. Cela m'interpella car je remarquais qu'il ne s'agissait en rien des devoirs que nous avions à faire, des formes géométriques bizarres se lisaient sur certaines pages ouvertes, des formules mathématiques qui ne voulaient rien dire à mes yeux étaient écrites sur des petits carnets. Je sentais son regard sur moi, un regard insistant qui voulait révéler une chose importante mais il ne dit rien.

- Je suppose que c'est ta chambre ?

- Tu supposes bien.

- Tu es un inconditionnel du bois vieillit.

- En effet. Maintenant que la visite guidée est terminée, enfin presque...

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il blessé et déçu.

- Parce que je le sais déjà. A en déduire par ce que je peux apercevoir dans ton foutoir sur le bureau, il s'agit d'une bibliothèque. Mais pas de livres modernes, vu leur couverture...

- Tu es forte, douée pour les déductions. Je sais que tu as remarqué les formes géométriques, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises pour le savoir, mon intuition me suffit. Seulement je suis surpris que tu ne cherches pas à en savoir plus.

- La seule que je veux et qui fait que je suis ici est simple, je veux que tu répondes à cette question que je t'ai posée à l'hôpital.

- Est-ce que je suis humain ?

- Oui !

Un long silence se mit en place devenant petit à petit lourd, pesant. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur moi, me fixant alors et je sus que de ce qu'il me dirait ne sortirait que la vérité.

- En partie.

Mon cœur ne fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Ce que je redoutais le plus et qui, au final, était inévitable me frappa au visage. Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'ai voulu y croire, croire que ce que j'avais vu n'était que le simple fruit de mon imagination mais j'avais tort car, au fond de moi, je savais fort bien que ce que j'avais vu dans cette salle, ses yeux bleus flamboyant ne pouvaient être humain du moins pas en totalité. A présent, je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait dû effacer la mémoire de mes amis.

- En partie, soufflai-je alors ne pouvant rien dire d'autre.

- Je vais t'expliquer mais il serait peut-être plus judicieux que tu t'asseyes.

- Ma mémoire, efface-la comme tu as fait pour Emilie et Michael. Je ne veux rien savoir, rien. Je commençais à ignorer ces doutes que j'avais depuis le début à cause de ton attitude bizarre et, du coup, je commençais à t'apprécier et, là, tu me sors ça, je crois ce que j'ai vu et, là, j'apprends que tu es humain mais pas complètement. Je ne veux rien savoir !

- Je ne peux pas.

Je sortis en courant de la chambre pour prendre les escaliers et descendis au living room pour me rendre à la porte d'entrée quand il se matérialisa devant moi. J'en eus le souffle coupé mais je ne m'évanouis pas.

-Maître, c'est le moment.

- Oui Maya, je l'ai senti. Notre Elue va prendre connaissance de son statut.

- Peter sera à la hauteur, j'en suis persuadé.

- Moi aussi.

- Co... comment fais-tu cela ?

- C'est mon autre partie.

- Il faut que je m'asseye.

- Je te l'avais dit.

Je restais un moment sans prononcer un seul mot quand il reprit la parole.

- Dans notre monde, je parle aussi bien de la Terre que de mon peuple, il existe deux camps : le bien et le mal. Choisir de quel côté nous souhaitons être est un combat quotidien pour chacun de nous, c'est pour cela que certaines règles sont mises en place, comme Emilie avec ses parents. Beaucoup de choses peuvent essayer d'influencer nos décisions, nous convaincre que nous faisons le bon choix mais un doute subsistera toujours.

- Tu es la réincarnation de Jésus ?

Il sourit.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Laisse-moi finir.

- D'accord.

- Depuis des siècles, des créatures nées des contes pour enfants hantent les nuits de chaque ville dans tous les pays de cette planète. Le jour, elles se fondent dans le décor afin de ne pas être reconnues et mener à bien ce pour quoi elles ont été créées : la destruction. Un peu comme ce flic qui a essayé de te tuer au lycée. Il s'agissait d'un polymorphe, c'est-à-dire un être capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle personne, je t'apprendrais à les reconnaitre. Dans le camp du bien, divers protecteurs, formés dans le seul et unique but de protéger la Terre de ces créatures néfastes ; on les appelle les Defenders, guides des protecteurs, fondateurs ultimes du bien. Leur magie bien qu'utile ne leur permet pas de tuer certaines créatures mais ils peuvent les emprisonner par le biais de divers sortilèges.

- C'est ce que tu es, un protecteur, un Defender ?

- Oui c'est ce que je suis.

Il me laissa quelques secondes que je puisse digérer le peu d'informations qu'il venait de me fournir.

- Notre camp ennemi porte le nom de Destroyers, fondateurs du mal et créateurs des monstres les plus effrayants. Ils sont représentés par diverses espèces telles que les vampires qui sont très rares, des esprits maléfiques mais les plus fréquents sont les polymorphes, cependant, le plus souvent, ils se présentent sous leur forme naturelle, en tant que fils du diable. Leur Maître est un ancien humain qui, à la fin de sa consécration, s'est transformé en être démoniaque, perdant dans la foulée toute son humanité. Aujourd'hui, il est accompagné par son remplaçant qui est en plein apprentissage mais, les détails, ce sera pour plus tard.

- Donc si je comprends bien, votre magie n'est pas toujours efficace face à leur pouvoir...

- C'est exact. En fait, et c'est là que tu es importante, notre magie est forte mais pas assez pour en anéantir complètement, c'est pour cela qu'il a été créé une humaine plus forte que les autres, dotée de pouvoirs tels que notre magie dont elle disposera à la suite d'un apprentissage intensif, ou aussi les arts martiaux et j'en passe, pour nous aider à les exterminer, nous lui avons donné un nom : l'Elue. Elle est choisie dès sa naissance et n'aura connaissance de son statut, de ses pouvoirs qu'à l'âge de ses dix-huit ans.

- Pourquoi dix-huit ans ?

- C'est une question que je n'ai jamais pensé demander à mon père.

- Ton père ?

- Mon récit n'est pas terminé.

- Oh !

Je le laissais continuer pour savoir qui est son père. Après la peur, je fus facilement intriguée par tout ce qu'il venait de me raconter et je voulais connaître la suite.

- L'Elue devra être formée par un protecteur qui lui sera "attribuée", elle apprendra à contrôler la magie, les arts martiaux les plus puissants, des connaissances dont elle ignore tout, ne faisant pas partie des manuels scolaires. Les Defenders sont, avant tout des humains qui, à leur naissance, sont dotés d'un certain pouvoir que l'on appelle la magie. Ils vivent autant d'années que les humains "normaux" mais ne peuvent jamais être malades. Par contre, ils meurent aussi de vieillesse mais plus lentement que de vrais humains pour, ensuite, devenir un Defender entier qui lui sera immortel sauf s'il est tué par un Destroyer. Assez compliqué à suivre je te l'accorde mais les lois de la nature ne sont pas toujours logiques. Dans mon cas, c'est différent, étant le fils du Fondateur de notre univers, à présent, tu sais qui est mon père, je ne suis pas cent pour cent humain, seulement à moitié, mais j'ai toutes les émotions d'un humain en moi sauf qu'elles sont multipliées par dix et, crois-moi, ce n'est pas toujours facile de se contrôler. Mais j'ai un pouvoir qu'aucun être de mon espèce n'a : lorsque je serais protecteur d'une Elue, je verrai ses rêves, ce qui peut être très avantageux et très embêtant aussi car rien ne peut m'être caché par conséquent.

- Donc ton père est le fondateur des protecteurs. Quand tu dis que tu verras les rêves de ton Elue, ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

- Eh bien, en fait, je verrai surtout quand il s'agit de moi ou de sa mission, le reste comme, par exemple, une sortie cinéma ou je ne sais quoi, je le verrai mais pas aussi clairement. C'est pas des plus évidents à expliquer, il faut le voir, le vivre pour le comprendre.

- Oui, c'est pas très facile à capter le truc. Euh, mais tu dis que tu deviendras protecteur quand l'Elue sera... On peut dire activée ? Demandai-je en grimaçant.

- Je suppose.

- Mais comment sauras-tu qu'elle est "activée" ?

Il baissa la bretelle droite de son débardeur et je vis alors un tatouage, plutôt discret à vrai dire, d'ailleurs, je me souviens qu'au premier cours de sport, il me semblait avoir vu quelque chose de dessiné sur son épaule droite, eh bien, je suis contente de voir que mes yeux ne m'ont pas trompée. Son tatouage représentait une espèce de petite rosace sauf qu'elle comprenait 3 boucles, un peu comme dans la série Charmed qui passait à la télé, avec en plein milieu un "D" majuscule représentant le patronyme Defenders.

Seulement, je me rendis compte que le tatouage n'était pas aussi visible que cela, il s'animait je dirais, comme une ampoule d'une guirlande de Noël.

- Il... on dirait qu'il brille... Le "D" ne se distingue pas facilement et le logo n'est pas totalement visible.

- Il n'est pas fait pour être vu à l'oeil humain en fait, du moins de loin ; pour qu'un humain normal le voit il faudrait qu'il soit à peu près à ta place. Fort heureusement, je ne me déshabille pas devant les gens.

- Oui mais, en sport, quand tu prends ta douche...

- Je tourne le dos aux gars et j'ai toujours un peignoir, Michael m'a même demandé pourquoi. J'ai dis que j'étais frileux, ça lui a suffit.

- Oui, pour Michael, Vancouver est la nouvelle France.

Il me regarda cherchant de comprendre, je lui fis signe de laisser tomber.

- Bon, nous voilà débarrassés de cette corvée.

- Ouais. Moi, je dis, une clope s'impose.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver !

- Tu as envoyé un message à Amanda ?

- Michael, on ne va pas jouer aux parents possessifs, tu sais comment elle est. Elle va se ressaisir, il lui faut du temps, elle a vécu pire que ca.

- Tu as raison.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur du campus pour se rendre à leur voiture tout en fumant leurs cigarettes.

Le tatouage de Peter continuait de s'animer, comme il disait, de plus en plus fort, c'en était presque flippant.

- Euh, pourquoi il s'anime autant là ?

- En tant normal, il s'anime lorsque je suis en combat pour me donner le plein d'énergie, pour convoquer mes pouvoirs ou lorsqu'un Destroyer est dans le même lieu que moi, comme vendredi au lycée. Mais, là où il s'anime le plus, c'est quand je suis en présence de celle que je dois protéger, de l'Elue.

- On dirait que ça va exploser... Tu le sens quand il s'anime ,

- Oui, étant donné que c'est mon pouvoir.

D'un coup, sa phrase me frappa comme un coup de fouet : _"Mais, là où il s'anime le plus, c'est quand je suis en présence de celle que je dois protéger, de l'Elue"_, mon cerveau fit autant de tour qu'un hamster sur sa roue et je compris alors de qui il parlait.

- Elue...

- Amanda...

Il se retrouva face à moi mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je me levais puis me retournais vers lui.

- Impossible ! Je n'ai pas dix-huit ans et je n'ai pas de tatouage !

- Tu es une exception et c'est ce qui fait de toi une Elue exceptionnelle, tu accompliras tant de choses, tu n'as pas idée...

- Je n'ai pas de tatouage !

- Tu n'as pas dix-huit ans, c'est vrai mais tu as accéléré les choses sans le savoir.

- Quoi ?

- Vendredi, en voyant la magie qui émanait de moi et en voyant mon véritable aspect, tu as inconsciemment appuyé sur le bouton start et activé ce que tu es réellement depuis ta naissance.

- Je n'ai pas de tatouage !

- Tu t'es regardé en sortant de la douche ce matin et les jours précédents ?

- Oui, je m'amuse à m'admirer tous les jours voyons !

- Alors comment peux-tu être sûre que tu n'as aucun tatouage qui est apparu ?

- Je ne suis pas Zoey Redbird !

- Qui ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Tourne-toi.

- Non !

- Tu veux être sûre que tu n'as pas de tatouage ? Alors tourne-toi ! Tu es une vraie tête de mule je te jure.

- Merci, répondis-je fièrement.

Il regarda sur mes épaules mais ne dit rien. Puis, il me demanda de soulever mon haut de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir le bas de mon dos.

- Tatouage !

- Quoi ? Tu mens.

- Va voir.

Je me dirigeai alors en direction de la chambre rose, c'est le nom que j'avais décidé de lui donner et me plaçais devant l'armoire qui possédait une grande glace sur l'une de ses portes. Je soulevai mon haut de façon à voir le bas de mon dos et, là, je le vis, aussi petit que celui de Peter, le même symbole sauf qu'à la place du "D" se trouvait un "E" à la limite du visible mais je le voyais fort bien.

Il s'anima de plus en plus fort lorsque Peter franchit le seuil de la salle de bain. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes que je m'efforçais de contenir, c'était tellement irréel, je n'étais plus réellement humaine, j'étais quelqu'un qui portait un tatouage magique et qui devait sauver le monde. Je devais forcément être dans un rêve, ce n'est pas du tout possible, je ne peux pas être cette personne que Peter dit, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

- Ce que tu es, le rôle que tu as doit rester secret Amanda.

- Je... je dois y aller.

- Amanda ?

Mais j'étais déjà arrivée à la porte d'entrée quand j'entendis ses pas derrière moi, cette fois, il n'avait pas essayé de se téléporter. Je sortis sans me retourner et sans m'arrêter de courir. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je m'enfermai à double tour et m'assis par terre en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mon téléphone se mit alors à vibrer pour me dire que j'avais reçu un message.

_"Je ne peux pas me téléporter chez une personne sans y avoir été invité, mais tu seras forcée de venir en cours, tu ne pourras pas m'éviter, ni éviter ta destinée"._

Je me remis à pleurer de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que plus aucune larme ne sorte de mes orbites. Alors, je me levais pour me rendre dans ma salle de bain. Je pris une douche des plus bouillantes, espérant brûler ce machin afin de le faire disparaître mais en sortant de ma douche, je n'avais que réussi à embuer ma salle de bain, si bien que je dû essuyer ma grande glace et, là, je sursautai, envoyant son visage puis me retournai, cherchant désespérément celui qui était derrière moi.

Slevin avait disparu, mon imagination l'avait fait disparaître. Mon tatouage cessa alors de s'animer, ce qui me parut bizarre. Trop fatiguée pour essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me mis au lit puis, je fermai les yeux, Morphée ne mit pas longtemps à m'accueillir dans ses bras.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle.

- Merci. Tu n'as pas changé.

- La mort a beau nous faire manger par des asticots, notre âme garde sa beauté.

- Tu me manques tellement.

- Je sais mon amour, tu me manques tout autant. Bientôt, nous serons de nouveau ensemble je te le promets.

Il m'effleura le visage avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur mon front.

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

**POV Peter**

- Tu es toujours aussi belle.

- Merci. Tu n'as pas changé.

- La mort a beau nous faire manger par des asticots, notre âme garde sa beauté.

- Tu me manques tellement.

- Je sais mon amour, tu me manques tout autant. Bientôt, nous serons de nouveau ensemble, je te le promets.

Il lui effleura le visage avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur son front.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sans grande difficulté lorsque le rêve d'Amanda se termina. Cette fois, c'est officiel, la connexion est faite.

Je regardai mon réveil et il était déjà l'heure de se lever pour aller en cours. C'était un des moments que je préférais dans cette vie de protecteur, faire semblant d'être comme tout le monde et passer une journée normale, sans personne à sauver ni à tuer. Mais je savais déjà que mon plus gros combat de la journée serait d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul contact avec Amanda, même un mot, mais je savais d'avance que ce ne serait pas chose facile.

Le temps était nuageux aujourd'hui cependant, le soleil réussit, par moments, à faire paraître quelques petits rayons. Je me garai sur le parking du lycée avant de me rendre à mon casier quand je vis le trio qui, au début, ne m'avait pas vu, jusqu'à ce que Michael croise mon regard et me fit signe. C'était le moment où jamais d'affronter la froideur d'Amanda.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Peter, tu tombes bien. Nous sommes en plein débat.

- De quel débat s'agit-il ?

- Ils veulent se faire un ciné ce soir mais ils ne sont pas d'accord sur le film, me répondit Amanda comme si de rien n'était.

Je fus vraiment surpris mais fit tout pour ne pas le montrer.

- Eh, miss rabat-joie qui ne veut pas venir n'arrive pas à nous mettre d'accord sur le film à aller voir.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir des cours à rattraper parce qu'on m'a tiré dessus.

- Bla bla bla, fit Michael pour se moquer.

- Vous avez toute la journée pour vous décider non ? Pourquoi vous prendre la tête ce matin ?

- Parce que ce sont de grands n'enfants, dit-elle en faisant exprès de mettre ce "n'" pour insister sur le côté puéril de la chose.

- Bon, moi, je vais en cours si ca ne vous dérange car il est un peu l'heure.

Je m'éloignais du groupe pour me rendre dans ma classe sans oublier de passer par mon casier.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler sur le chemin du cours à propos du film de ce soir, des fois, je vous jure, j'ai l'impression d'être avec les razmokets. J'avais décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était avec Peter, pour le désarçonner, car j'étais persuadée que si je serais froide et distante, ça aurait l'effet contraire, et toc ! Cependant, je ne cessais de me demander si il avait vu mon rêve ou si le fait que je refusais ce rôle qu'on me donnait l'en avait rendu impossible la vision.

La journée n'en finissait pas, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez moi. Le dernier cours était vraiment ennuyant, je détestais les deux premières semaines de cours à cause de ça, du fait que les profs prenaient leur temps pour commencer le programme ne voulant pas trop nous bousculer, sauf que, ba, on perdait du temps et que c'était d'un ennui mortel, pour le coup que je me perdis dans mes pensées. Je ne sais pas si je dormais les yeux ouverts mais ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est que je rêvais.

- Viens à moi mon amour, rejoins-moi. Nous serons enfin ensemble.

- Te rejoindre, maintenant ? Je ne veux pas mourir.

- Mourir ? Qui a parlé de mort ?

Je revins à moi comme si j'avais eu un frisson. Je fis peur à Emilie qui ne s'était pas attendu à mon bond mais qui fus soulagée lorsque je lui souris puis, je croisai le regard de Peter et je compris que la connexion était très bien établie à son regard sauf que je n'aimais pas ce que je voyais.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je souhaitai un bon cinéma à mes mais et sortis en courant. Je pris ma voiture et, après avoir mis le moteur en route, je pris la direction du cimetière.

Arrivée sur place, je ne pris pas le temps de fermer ma portière, je me dirigeais déjà vers le caveau où se trouvait le corps de Slevin. Je me figeai sur place, cela faisait tellement de temps que je n'étais pas venue que je me raidi. Pourtant, il fallait que je sache. Alors, je ne sais comment ni avec quelle force, mais j'ouvris la porte puis en voyant le cercueil, je levai le couvercle. Mes yeux ne savaient que croire, mon cerveau ne savait comment réagir, mon cœur était en décomposition. Aucun corps, il n'y avait aucun corps, pire, le cercueil était propre, comme neuf, or, depuis deux ans, un corps y séjournait, ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit resté intacte. Je me mis alors à trembler avant de sentir mes jambes faillir sous l'émotion. Je sentis deux bras me retenir pour ne pas que je tombe à la renverse.

Je ne bougeais, ni ne parlais, mes yeux restèrent figés sur le cercueil.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 Mensonges**

Peter était toujours à côté de moi sans rien dire, il savait que j'avais compris à son regard qu'il était au courant que, ce que je redoutais le plus depuis ces premières apparitions, était réel mais au fond je ne voulais pas y croire, cependant les faits étaient là, pendant ces deux dernières années on m'a menti sur sa mort, son absence à mes côtés et Peter savait et ne m'a rien dit, encore moins quand il était à l'infirmerie avec moi. Une rage folle m'envahit et je dus y mettre toutes mes forces pour canaliser ce sentiments et mon envie de tuer la première personne qui se trouverait à mes côtés, et, pour le moment, c'était Peter. Je lui en voulais tellement, à cet instant précis, que j'aurais voulu qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la terre.

- Comment ? Demandai-je d'un ton des plus haineux.

- Amanda, je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire tant que...

- Tant que quoi ? Tant que je ne savais pas la vérité sur mon statut ? A d'autre Peter. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne devrais pas savoir et que je sais à présent et dont je me fiche. Par contre, ça, je ne m'en fiche pas. Une partie de moi a été brisée ce jour là, et je me rends compte à présent que c'était factice, tout était faux, on n'a cessé de me mentir.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai des ordres, je n'avais pas le droit.

- Des ordres ?

Je me tournai alors vers lui. Mes yeux devaient parler pour moi car je vis la tristesse qui envahit aussitôt sur son visage, je savais que maintenant que nous étions connectés, il pouvait lire mes émotions et, moi, je pouvais ressentir les siennes, du moins les plus flagrantes, comme en ce moment précis.

- Tu sais ce que j'en fais de tes ordres moi ? Il était toute ma vie ! Ces apparitions que je voyais...

- C'était lui. Il essayait de créer un contact mais une force l'empêchait de mettre ce contact en marche.

- Quelle force ?

- Amanda, il n'est pas mort mais ce n'est plus Slevin.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien.

- Comment ça, ce n'est plus Slevin ? Le questionnai-je exaspérée. Et comment peut-on survivre à ce type d'accident, il a été percuté par un chauffard, je te rappelle !

- Voilà où je voulais en venir en disant que ce n'est plus lui. Avec tout ce que je t'ai révélé hier, tu ne fais pas de lien logique parce que tu es aveuglé par ta colère !

- Eh bien monsieur le petit génie, je t'écoute !

- Tu ne vas pas aimer.

- Au point où j'en suis...

Au fond de moi, j'avais un léger petit doute sur ce qu'il allait m'apprendre mais une partie de mon être, ne voulait pas s'avouer que cela pouvait être possible et que tout était écrit depuis le début. Pourtant...

- Arrivé à la morgue, il était vraiment mort mais c'était sans compter sur cette destinée qui lui était réservée. Il a été choisi, dès sa naissance. A l'inverse de nous, les Destroyers ne doivent pas attendre leur majorité pour être choisis, c'est le Maître qui décide qui, où et quand. Lorsque Slevin a été percuté par ce chauffeur, il était réellement mort mais Oraïa n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il l'avait choisi le jour où il t'a vu au lac avec lui, il a senti qui tu étais avant même que nous le sachions, alors il a anticipé et s'est dit qu'un combat passionnel serait le plus avantageux pour son camp car, jamais, tu ne serais capable de tuer Slevin pour sauver le monde.

Je ne répondis pas à cette dernière phrase, trop énervée pour réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit mais assez pour comprendre que, lorsque je me retrouverais en face de lui, en effet, je serais sûrement incapable d'accomplir un tel acte. Qui pourrait tuer le Grand Amour de sa vie ?

- Il est quoi ? Lui demandai-je froidement.

- La même chose que toi mais pour le mal, c'est l'Elu des Destroyers. A la morgue, il a été échangé avec un polymorphe qui a pris sa place, de façon à ce que l'enterrement soit crédible ; Slevin lui fut ramené dans un des repères des démons, pour être ramené à la vie. C'est là qu'il t'est apparu pour la première fois au cimetière, ne croyant pas Oraïa, il a voulu constater par lui-même et après tout s'est enchaîné.

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'il n'est plus le même alors qu'il a essayé plus d'une fois de rentrer en contact avec moi.

- Amanda, même si une part de lui est encore humaine du fait que la transformation n'est pas complètement achevée, ce n'est plus lui. Son sang n'est plus totalement rouge comme le tien. Il respire, bouge, parle et pense comme un humain encore mais son cerveau lui agit en tant que fils des Destroyers. Ses tentatives de contact, c'est tout simplement pour ne pas que tu restes du côté du bien. Quand je te disais à l'infirmerie que quelque part vous seriez toujours liés, ce n'était pas pour rien. Votre amour est indestructible même s'il est brisé, il reste un lien entre vous et Oraïa compte se servir de ça pour t'affaiblir et rendre ta mission impossible.

- Il n'existe pas de moyen qui permettrait d'arrêter le processus de transformation ?

- Non, quand bien même ça existerait, nous n'aurions pas le droit de le faire. Un Destroyer ne peut être sauvé il doit être tué, c'est l'un des fondements de notre monde, tu ne peux le contourner.

- Toi, tu ne peux pas mais moi, je ne suis pas une Defenders, rien ne m'en empêche.

- Tu es l'Elue, ce qui veut dire que tu dois te conformer aux règles que nous respectons. Je sais combien cette nouvelle est dur à encaisser mais, avec le temps, tu seras plus forte et plus apte à affronter cela.

- Avec le temps ? Comment ? Je dois tuer la seule personne que je n'ai jamais cessée d'aimer sur cette planète et j'apprends que tout, depuis le début, n'est que mensonge. A qui je dois faire confiance ?

- A moi tu peux.

- Ben voyons.

- Amanda, plus d'une fois, j'ai voulu te prévenir mais on m'en a empêché car tu ne savais pas qui tu étais, je ne pouvais aller à l'encontre des ordres de mon père. Votre histoire n'était pas mensonge, seule sa mort l'est.

- C'est pire, car j'ai vécu avec un souvenir qui est faux.

- Je suis désolé.

Ma colère se dissipa petit à petit, après tout, je savais que Peter ne pouvait pas grand chose à cette histoire, il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de son père. Ce qui me faisait peur désormais, c'était ma future rencontre avec Slevin parce que, bien sûr, il y en aurait une, le bien contre le mal apparemment, mais serais-je capable de lui tenir tête, serais-je assez forte pour ne pas sombrer du côté du mal pour être éternellement avec lui, serais-je capable de trahir mes amis, de trahir Peter ? J'avais beau essayer je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, en même temps, depuis le début, il n'avait cessé d'être honnête avec moi, dès que je découvrais quelque chose, il ne se faisait pas prier pour tout m'expliquer même là, mais j'avais l'impression tout de même qu'un truc clochait. Une chose qu'il ne voulait me dire, ça le mit mal à l'aise, je le ressentis et ce tatouage qui ne cessait de s'animer commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Il y a autre chose, je le sens.

- Je ne peux pas trop t'en dévoiler pour le moment Amanda.

- Peter ?

- Elle sait désormais que l'Amour de sa vie est vivant Maître.

- Oui, je viens de voir cela. Sera-t-elle capable de résister à cette envie de le rejoindre ? C'est ce que Peter devra surveiller. Ca va être son plus grand combat, mais elle seule peut choisir de quel côté elle veut être.

- En effet Maître.

- Maya va enquêter sur Terre voir ce qu'il en est pour les Destroyers, je sens qu'une rencontre entre ses deux âmes-sœurs va bientôt avoir lieu. Oraïa a un plan, le tout est de savoir lequel.

- J'y vais de ce pas Maître.

Elle ouvrit l'une des portes du conseil et arriva dans une forêt aussi verdoyante qu'une prairie faite d'arbres aussi grands les uns des autres. Après avoir admiré furtivement le paysage, elle se mit en route.

Je n'avais pas réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau sur la chose qu'il ne pouvait pas me révéler. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est très loyal envers sa mission et son père et c'est pas une chose que je pourrais lui reprocher, d'ailleurs, c'est même cette attitude qui m'a fait comprendre au cimetière que je pouvais avoir une totale confiance en lui. Il avait pris le volant car je ne cessais de trembler sous le choc de ses révélations, mais même si je réussissais à me calmer, je ne pouvais pas conduire dans cet état. Il m'avait assurée que les réponses viendraient petit à petit mais qu'il fallait que je sois patiente car ce n'était pas lui qui me les apporterait, en fait, je savais très bien qui devait me les donner et j'appréhendais ce moment plus que tout autre chose.

- Amanda, tu sais...

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Emilie et Michael ne sauront pas que mon ex-petit-ami censé être mort est, en réalité, vivant et qu'il va essayer de tous nous tuer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais je suis content de voir que tu as compris une de nos premières règles.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux et leur mentir impunément ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Que je pense qu'il serait bien que tu viennes chez moi pour commencer à...

- M'entraîner ?

- Ba oui, enfin, je ne veux pas te bousculer mais tu as des dons en toi et faut les exploiter.

- Comme les barres asymétriques ?

- Par exemple.

- Allons chez toi alors.

Il tourna sur la droite pour aller en direction du manoir. Moi, je plongeai dans mes pensées en me remémorant tous ces moments passés avec Slevin, une énorme boule vint oppresser mon cœur quand la voiture freina brusquement. Alors je le vis, se tenant sur la route face à la voiture. Je regardai Peter qui me fixais avec tristesse et en même temps une lueur de doute, il ne savait pas comment j'allais réagir et je savais que ça lui faisait peur. Sa mission était de me former, de me protéger mais que pouvait-il faire à ce moment précis, sachant que je voulais des réponses. Il déverrouilla la sécurité des portes et m'ouvrit la portière

_C'est maintenant ou jamais Amanda_, me dis-je à moi-même pendant que mon cœur battait la chamade.

Je le regardai, désolée de ne pas être assez forte et sortis de la voiture.

Mon cœur battait la chamade de revoir celui que j'ai toujours aimé en chair et en os devant moi mais, quelque part, dans mon esprit, je gardais l'information que Peter m'avait donnée, il n'était plus l'humain que j'avais connu mais voulais-je vraiment le croire ? Se jouerait-il de moi en se faisant passer pour ce qu'il n'est plus ? Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner en entendant les pneus de Peter crisser, je savais qu'il faisait demi-tour pour ne pas m'influencer, il m'avait promis de me laisser mon libre arbitre mais je savais déjà, rien qu'à l'animation de mon tatouage dans le bas de mon dos, qu'il n'était pas rassuré par cette rencontre mais que, malgré tout, il avait confiance en moi. Pourquoi je ressentis une sensation bizarre en repensant à son regard sombre dans la voiture avant que je ne sorte ? Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à tout et n'importe quoi et que je me concentre sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Je continuai d'avancer vers Slevin, puis je m'arrêtai me trouvant à une distance raisonnable, ne me collant pas à lui. N'oublions pas une chose, lui aussi m'a menti, je ne peux l'oublier ma colère est toujours là.

- Amanda..., souffla-t-il comme si il venait de se réveiller.

Je ne répondis pas, alors il eut un petit rictus que je ne connaissais que trop bien mais son regard ne lui appartenait pas, il était différent, comme si on lui avait greffé l'âme d'une autre personne. J'eus alors un frisson dans mon dos et mon tatouage s'anima encore plus. Que devais-je faire ? Partir en courant en direction de Peter ou affronter cet instant que je redoutais depuis ma discussion avec mon protecteur ? Voulant des réponses sur ce que Peter ne pouvait me révéler, je décidai de prendre le risque et de rester là. Soudain mon tatouage se calma et je compris pourquoi, son regard, cette fois, était le sien. Je ne risquais rien, du moins c'est ce que je voulais me laisser croire pour calmer ma peur.

Maya s'avança devant le Conseil qui vit une inquiétude sur son visage qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler.

- Maître, l'Elue est en pleine rencontre avec...

- Slevin. Nous avons vu ça Maya. As-tu pu découvrir quelque chose ?

- Oraïa a fait de Slevin son héritier à part entière, c'est lui qui est censé affronter Amanda dans quelques mois.

- Il me semblait avoir compris cette donne. Cependant, je suis déçu d'avoir eu raison, j'aurais préféré me tromper pour une fois. Il va s'avérer être un combat très difficile pour notre jeune recrue.

- Si elle décide de rester dans notre camp, Maître.

- Oh Maya, je pense que les révélations qui vont lui être faites vont la pousser à vite décider où elle veut être. Du moins je l'espère, car l'amour chez un humain peut être tellement compliqué.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous oubliez un détail essentiel

- Lequel ?

- Elle a été amoureuse durant toute sa vie de cet homme, et elle l'aime sûrement encore quelque part au fond d'elle L'amour sera peut-être le plus fort ?

- Peut-être et je comprends ton angoisse, Peter éprouve la même en ce moment-même. Mais j'ai foi en notre jeune recrue et je pense que même si devenir l'ennemie de son Grand Amour ne va pas être chose facile, elle saura faire les bons choix même si, parfois, ils seront accompagnés d'un moment de faiblesse. N'oublions pas qu'elle est humaine avant tout.

- Voulez-vous que j'aille sur place, au cas où ça tournerait mal ?

- N'as-tu plus confiance en ton frère Maya ?

- J'aurais toujours confiance en Peter et ses choix mais vous ressentez tout aussi bien que moi que, depuis le premier jour où il est entré en contact avec elle, il est très attaché à elle.

- En effet, mais je pense qu'il la considère vraiment comme une amie même si elle a de son côté émis quelques réserves depuis qu'elle a connaissance de sa véritable identité. Si ça tourne mal, je t'y enverrai mais, honnêtement, c'est un bon test pour notre Elue, car, il faut être honnête, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Il est vrai.

- Tu peux tout de même te rendre sur Terre pour essayer de voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres métamorphes installé au lycée ou aux alentours d'Amanda, question de sécurité.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

Elle sortit de la salle du Conseil par une des portes magiques et se retrouva dans la forêt qui se trouvait juste à côté du manoir de Peter. Elle prit la direction du lycée en restant le plus discrète possible.

Je sentais le regard de Peter sur moi, je savais qu'il espérait que je ferais le bon choix en ne suivant pas Slevin mais j'étais incapable de le lui certifier car, même si une part de lui est démoniaque, c'est celui que j'aime que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer... Vous allez vous dire, elle va nous la faire à la Buffy/Angel mais, avouez que si vous étiez dans mon cas, vous ne sauriez plus quoi penser ? Pourtant, cette lueur que j'ai vue dans ses yeux quelques secondes plus tôt m'avait refroidi mais, en retrouvant son regard insouciant, je ne savais plus que penser, il me fallait des réponses mais faudrait-il encore que j'arrive à parler.

- Tu dois être un peu perdue...

- Non au contraire tout est clair, on s'est joué de moi ces deux dernières années.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Et pourtant, je sais des choses et c'est exactement ces choses qui me permettent de penser tout ce que je pense. Tu as été renversé sous mes yeux et tu es mort, j'ai senti ton cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant que tu étais dans mes bras !, criai-je tant ma colère était insurmontable.

Mais je ne savais pas si c'était après lui que j'étais réellement en colère ou ceux qui me l'avaient pris. Je compris alors à mon tatouage que Peter entendait tout, lui et ses pouvoirs pfff. Tant pis.

- Je t'ai enterré dans ce cimetière, c'était ton corps du moins jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne aujourd'hui que ce n'était qu'un polymorphe qui avait pris ton apparence.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi cela, je ne pouvais rien faire. D'ailleurs, j'ai essayé plus d'une fois de rentrer en contact avec toi !

- Toi ou ton Maître qui t'en a donné l'ordre ?

Il baissa les yeux ce qui répondait à ma question.

- La première fois au cimetière, on m'y a forcé mais je ne voulais pas et, quand je t'ai vue, je n'avais qu'une envie te rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait ?

- Amanda, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils sont et de ce dont ils sont capables. Je ne décidais pas à l'époque.

- Parce que maintenant tu décides ?

- Oui enfin pas toujours. Au lycée y'a une semaine, je suis venu en cachette, ils ne le savent même pas enfin je crois. J'étais prêt à venir te voir quitte à ce que tu me détestes...

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Je l'ai vu !

- Qui ça ?

Il désigna Peter qui se trouvait plus loin dans la voiture.

- Il n'était pas à côté de toi mais suffisamment près pour qu'il m'en empêche. Alors, j'ai attendu que tu sois seule, pas évident d'ailleurs, tu es aussi célèbre que le Président.

- C'est juste parce que j'ai failli me faire tuer devant tout le monde.

- J'en ai entendu parler. C'est là que j'ai voulu savoir comment tu allais et que je suis apparu dans ta salle de bain.

- Apparu ?

- Oui, c'est un des pouvoirs dont je dispose désormais. Mais je n'ai pas pu rester.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Tu le sais, il le sait, nous le savons. Ne nie pas cette évidence que tu as sous les yeux, tu l'as vu à mes yeux en arrivant devant moi. Le démon vit en moi, parfois je suis assez fort pour prendre le dessus mais pas toujours.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je les larmes aux yeux que je me m'efforçais de contenir.

- Je suis là pour répondre à tes questions mais elles ne te plairont pas. Tu te souviens peu de temps avant cet accident, mon attitude avait quelque peu changé, j'étais devenu...

- Bizarre !

- En fait, j'ai rencontré le Maître des Destroyers la nuit de mon changement.

- Peter a dit que tu avais été choisi quand tu as eu l'accident.

- C'est ce qu'Oraïa a voulu faire croire pour devancer les Defenders. En réalité, j'ai été choisi quelques mois auparavant. Même longtemps avant. Lorsque je suis devenu bizarre, c'est parce que, cette nuit-là, il a remis un souvenir dans ma tête qu'il m'avait enlevé, voulant le garder pour le jour J de mon... activation je dirais.

- De... de quoi tu parles ? Quel souvenir ?

- C'est là que tu vas comprendre pourquoi je te parlais de la haine que tu vas ressentir.

- Slevin, parle !

Je m'attendais au pire; je voyais dans son regard la tristesse ainsi que la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait en me parlant de tout ça, il savait qu'il n'était plus le même depuis longtemps, que provoquer cette douleur dans mon cœur était sûrement la chose la plus dure qu'il avait à faire depuis longtemps.

- C'est moi qui aie tué tes parents.

Sous le choc de cette nouvelle, je tombai par terre. Je sentis Peter qui commençait à sortir de la voiture mais qui s'arrêta net en voyant Slevin se mettre en un rien de temps à mes côtés, inquiet de savoir si je respirais correctement. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce que je venais d'entendre. Comment était-ce possible ? Celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance, que j'avais aimé plus que tout, venait de m'avouer sa trahison.

- Amanda...

- Ne... me touche pas ! Lui criai-je avec plein de haine dans la voix.

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Slevin, que tu es désolé ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai été marqué, puis, j'ai oublié et quand il m'a redonné ce souvenir j'ai été anéanti. Mon humanité s'est arrêtée à ce moment-là, quand je me suis souvenu. Trop lâche pour te l'avouer j'ai voulu m'éloigner mais impossible de te résister et de résister à cet amour que j'éprouvais... que j'éprouve toujours, dit-il à voix si basse que je faillis ne pas l'entendre, peut-être que c'est ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu as tué mes parents !

- On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de la marque d'Oraïa.

- Entre ne pas pouvoir et ne pas vouloir, il y a une grande différence.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux revenir en arrière.

- Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je les larmes roulant sur mes joues.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Tu sais ce que Peter est et tu traines avec lui, pourquoi ?

- Comme si tu ne te doutais pas !

- Tu es l'Elue c'est ça ?

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

- Voilà pourquoi ils veulent que ce soit moi le guerrier, ils savaient ce que tu deviendrais. Tu as été marquée ?

- Oui, j'ai le tatouage.

Il ne répondit pas perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi il pensait mais je vis, à son corps qui se tendit, que ca n'avait rien de bon, une angoisse commença à s'emparer de moi et Peter dut le sentir car il était aux aboies. Je me relevai alors pour être prête à m'enfuir si cela devait mal tourner.

- Nous sommes donc ennemis !

- Oui, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Rejoins-moi, viens avec moi nous serons de nouveau ensemble pour l'éternité.

- Et tuer de pauvres innocents, comme tu as tué mes parents ?

Je lus dans ses yeux de la tristesse à ce moment même mais, c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner, même si ce n'était pas son esprit directement qui avait fait cette chose-là.

- Pourquoi ta peau n'est pas dorée comme celles des autres.

- Parce que je ne suis pas comme eux, j'ai encore ma part d'humanité en moi.

- Oh !

- Cela changera quand je serais à cent pour cent un destroyer, quand je n'aurais plus aucun sentiment humain. Je dois prendre la place d'Oraïa d'ailleurs, je suis libre de mes mouvements, voila pourquoi je doute de son ignorance sur mes essais pour te voir, il ne peut rien contre moi, sinon il perdrait son héritier et son royaume n'aurait plus lieu d'être.

- Alors quitte-le, choisis le bien.

- C'est ma destinée, Amanda.

- On a toujours le choix, tout est une question de volonté !

- Si seulement tu pouvais me pardonner...

- C'est un peu trop frais, vois-tu ?

- Je t'aimerai toujours, saches-le.

Il se dirigea doucement vers moi, je sentis le tatouage s'animer mais j'étais incapable d'en tenir compte et son visage s'approcha du mien.

- Tu seras toujours mienne.

Puis il baissa la voix.

- Je sais qu'il nous entend et je veux qu'il sache que tu es à moi.

- Je ne suis à personne.

Il sourit et, cessant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens, il colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué provoqua en moi une bouffé de chaleur mélangé à un frisson qui parcourut tout mon corps jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Puis, sans que je le voie venir, ce moment s'arrêta et, quand j'ouvris les yeux, il n'était plus là.

Je devais avoir mis cinq bonnes minutes avant, d'enfin, rejoindre Peter dans la voiture. J'avais eu beaucoup de choses à encaisser ces derniers jours mais, là, ce fut le pompon et je pense qu'il s'en est douté car il m'avait laissé le temps dont j'avais besoin. Puis, quand je suis revenue dans la voiture, il ne me dit aucun mot, me laissant dans mes pensées le temps que je puisse digérer cela. Mais pourrai-je le digérer un jour ? Comment réagir fasse à ce genre de retournement de situation, que devais-je faire ? Succomber à ma haine et venger la mort de mes parents ou succomber à ce reste d'amour qui existe encore au fond de mon cœur et le rejoindre, abandonnant mes amis, mes études, ma vie et Peter qui avait une totale confiance en moi ! Trop de questions dans ma tête et tellement peu de réponses. Ca en devenait irritant.

- Je dois faire quoi maintenant ?

- Amanda, tu es seule à pouvoir prendre une décision. Je t'ai expliqué ce qu'il en était et, concrètement, Slevin a confirmé mes dires ; désormais le choix t'appartient et sache que je le respecterai.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Que si tu décides de le rejoindre je ne m'y opposerai pas, du moins, je le ferai au début mais, étant donné que ce sera ta décision, je la respecterai même si ce sera dure, par contre, nous deviendrons ennemis.

- Peter, depuis le début de cette histoire qui au final a commencé bien plus tôt que ca aurait dû, tu as été le seul à être honnête avec moi, à me dévouer une totale confiance, je ne sais pourquoi mais, là, tu te mets à douter de mon intégrité. Pourquoi ?

- C'est l'amour de ta vie Amanda...

- C'était, lui répondis-je en le coupant dans sa phrase.

- Il l'est toujours, c'est la colère qui parle.

- Il n'est plus celui que j'ai connu.

- Il a toujours cette part d'humanité en lui, la transformation n'est pas complète il peut encore changer.

- Mais il ne peut pas changer ce qu'il a fait.

Il me fixa cherchant à trouver une faille dans mes dires mais je ne lâchai prise, je savais que je l'aimais encore, le nier n'aurait été que mensonge, mais je savais, car je me connais mieux que quiconque, que je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Peut-être que je reviendrai vers lui pour essayer de le sauver, ça me ressemble tellement, mais je n'oublierai jamais. Cet aveu a cassé quelque chose en moi.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un de ces monstres, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'oublierai ce qu'il a fait. J'ai compris les règles, c'est notre monde ou le leur et même si il fait partie de leur monde, je préfère sauver mon monde, même si des centaines de gens ne le méritent pas à cause du mal qu'ils créent autour d'eux, je les sauverai, du moins, je ferai tout pour, mais je ne laisserai pas tomber la part d'humanité de Slevin. Si j'ai bien compris, il est surtout là pour m'attirer dans le mauvais côté, eh bien moi, je serai là pour le faire venir de notre côté, lui aussi a le choix, même si il dit le contraire. Ce sera ma plus belle vengeance face à cet Oraïa.

- Et si tu n'y arrives pas ? J'ai... entendu tout ce qu'il te disait, désolé mais le tatouage...

- Je sais !

- Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir te retrouver de ce côté-ci.

- Nous verrons bien. Il a le choix, son humanité ou la mort c'est lui qui choisira, dans les deux cas, je serais assez forte, je te le promets. Et, si j'ai la moindre faiblesse, tu seras là, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et arrêta la voiture. En tournant la tête, je vis que nous étions arrivés au manoir. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'en avais presque oublié que je lui avais promis de commencer à tester mes pouvoirs, si j'en avais, vu que je me suis grillée trop tôt. Pourtant, vu l'instinct que j'ai ces derniers jours, je pense que je dois avoir la base de ces pouvoirs, rien qu'à me regarder en sport, on comprend de suite que je ne suis pas normale, peut-être que je devrais tenter les jeux olympiques... Comme je m'en doutais, nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas à la salle de séjour, nous montâmes à l'étage, puis, il s'arrêta devant cette fameuse porte que je n'avais pas voulu ouvrir lors de ma dernière visite. Il me regarda avec insistance alors je le pris de court avec amusement.

- Allez ouvre-là ta bibliothèque géante.

Son regard se figea, pris de surprise, il ne savait que répondre ce qui m'amusa d'autant plus.

- Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, pas difficile à comprendre avec les bouquins qui trainaient sur ton bureau.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et, là, ce fut à mon tour d'être prise par surprise, c'est alors que j'entendis son petit rire victorieux et je le maudis à peine une minute. En effet, c'était une bibliothèque avec des centaines de bouquins aussi gros les uns des autres, mais pas seulement, derrière les derniers rayons se trouvait un enfoncement qui m'intrigua fortement, si bien que je n'eu pas besoin d'attendre pour aller voir ce dont il s'agissait, mes jambes m'y emmenèrent toutes seules. Et là, je fus stupéfaite, cette pièce avait une arrière salle mais pas n'importe laquelle, elle avait sur ses murs nos tatouages imprimés, un mur celui de Peter et celui d'en face se trouvait le mien, c'était impressionnant. Et ils brillaient fortement.

- Je comprends d'où venait cette lueur sous la porte.

- Ils réagissent à notre présence.

- C'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un de ces films à effets spéciaux.

- Et pourtant, c'est bien la réalité.

- C'est une porte qui se trouve entre les deux murs ?

- Comment tu le vois ? Me demanda Peter surprit.

- Euh ba, ça fait comme une espèce de couloir où les murs se rapprochent... je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, je le vois c'est tout. Je ne devrais pas ?

- Si, enfin, pas tout de suite en fait, pas tant que tu n'as pas appris certaines choses magiques. Mais, finalement, tu vas peut-être une élève surdouée.

- Euh là faut peut-être pas rêver.

- Ce passage permet à un Defender de se rendre de l'autre côté, là où se trouve le Conseil et mon monde. Je dirais même si la Terre fait partie de moi, j'appartiens avant tout au monde de mon père.

- Et il se passerait quoi si un Destroyer entrait ici et réussissait à traverser ce passage ?

- Impossible, mon manoir le sentirait et se mettrait en alerte. Et aucun humain ne peut voir qu'il y a un fond à cette pièce car elle est habitée par la magie.

- Oui mais si il s'agit d'un polymorphe ?

- Pareil, ils changent leur apparence mais pas leur état chimique, ils gardent leur ADN, leur sang, leur âme, etc. donc, d'avance, ils se condamneraient...

- Il y a vraiment aucun risque qu'un humain le voit ?

- Aucun ou, alors, c'est qu'il est doté de pouvoir, ce qui est impossible sauf quand on s'appelle Amanda.

- Est-ce que, un jour, je franchirai ce couloir ?

- Non, c'est interdit par la loi des Defenders.

- Je ne rencontrerai jamais le Conseil ?

- Jamais ! Moi seul, peut franchir ce couloir et m'entretenir avec mes congénères. Mais si ils ont un problème avec ton attitude ou autre, crois-moi ils sauront te le faire savoir.

- Et ils sont très doués pour ça, dit Maya.

Je me retournais surprise en entendant la voix de cette jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas mais mon instinct ne s'était pas mis en alerte, j'en déduis alors que ce n'était pas une ennemie et je devais avoir raison car Peter s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Je venais alors d'apprendre que mon protecteur avait une chérie et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela me surprit mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Après tout, il est libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Amanda, je te présente Maya. Une Defender.

- Oui je m'en suis doutée, j'ai pas eu d'alerte.

- D'alerte ? Me demanda cette dernière.

- Oui, pas de frisson, pas de triturage de boyaux, etc.

- Oh, je vois. Eh bien, c'est un détail indispensable pour te permettre de dissocier tes ennemis de tes amis.

- En effet, oui. Vous êtes Defender depuis longtemps ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer. Depuis aussi longtemps que mon petit frère.

Elle sourit à Peter et je compris alors qu'elle parlait de lui. Ainsi, ils étaient apparentés. Eh bien ça doit être cool d'être de famille.

- Comment prends-tu la chose Amanda ?

- Je pense que je vais devoir m'habituer à beaucoup de choses, comme être devenue super douée en sport.

- Et ce n'est que le début, beaucoup d'apprentissages vont avoir lieu, tu le détesteras par moments mais sache qu'il le fait pour toi et pour le monde. J'ai un pouvoir spécifique vois-tu, l'intuitivité, mon ressenti sur les gens est indéfectible et, en ce moment, il me dit que tu seras la plus grande Elue de toute l'histoire et, surtout, que tu sauras faire les bons choix.

Je savais exactement de quoi elle parlait car Peter m'avait dit que, de là où il se trouve, le Conseil voit tout ou presque, ainsi ils avaient vu et entendu notre conversation sur le chemin du retour.

- Je ferais en sorte de ne jamais me tromper.

- L'erreur est humaine Amanda, n'oublie pas qu'avant tout, c'est ce que tu es. Tu te tromperas sur beaucoup de choses mais tu ne pourras jamais aller au contraire de ton instinct. Un lien spécial te lie à ton protecteur.

- Mes rêves.

- Oui, Peter a cette faculté comme beaucoup d'entre nous mais sa faculté à lui n'a pas les mêmes conséquences.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu le découvriras par toi-même. Je vais devoir y retourner. Je dois surveiller les Destroyers et ce qu'Oraïa manigance. Père m'a envoyé surveiller euh...

- Tu peux dire son prénom, Maya., lui assurai-je pour dissiper son malaise.

- Slevin, je dois le surveiller. Et je ne veux pas décevoir Père. Bonnes premières leçons Amanda.

- Merci. Je vais essayer d'être une bonne élève.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle serra de nouveau son frère dans ses bras et s'avança vers ce profond couloir qui fit disparaitre son corps élancé et sa longue chevelure couleur chocolat. Maya était vraiment splendide et je n'avais même pas remarqué son tatouage jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous tourne me dos pour partir ; il se trouvait au niveau de sa cheville mais il était vraiment tout petit. Cela avait-il une signification ? En tout cas, il fallait vraiment être porté sur le détail pour le voir. Sa tenue dissimulait très bien le petit dessin car son leggings de couleur marron clair s'associait très bien avec la couleur laiteuse de sa peau, par-dessus, elle portait un short couleur marron glacé pour faire ressortir la couleur du leggings et comme haut, un débardeur couleur ocre pour mettre en valeur la couleur marron de ses yeux.

- Son tatouage est plus petit, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est une femme.

- Oh ! Pas du tout sexiste chez vous.

Il sourit.

- Pas du tout. C'est juste que nos légendes veulent laisser croire à nos ennemis que nos femmes sont plus fragiles physiquement que les hommes Defenders. Or, c'est loin d'être le cas, pour certaines d'entres elles, elles sont extrêmement fortes.

- Et je suppose que Maya en fait partie ?

- C'est la plus forte de toute.

- Elle dégage quelque chose de spécial, qui la rend intouchable j'ai l'impression.

- Disons que ce qui nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

Son regard s'assombrit alors je décidai de changer de sujet ne voulant pas heurter une corde sensible.

- On commence par quoi ?

- La première chose que tu dois apprendre c'est reconnaître un Destroyer. Pour cela, tu dois absolument tout connaître de leurs caractéristiques, de ce dont ils sont capables. Je vais te montrer des choses pas forcément appétissantes mais qui devront renforcer ta carapace, tu ne dois rien laisser paraître. Montrer tes émotions à ton ennemi est une faiblesse.

Je grimaçai.

- Objection ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mes émotions sont justement ma force.

- Pas là ! Tu dois te renforcer, passer au dessus de beaucoup de choses, laisser le passé derrière toi et penser aux conséquences de tes actes, à ce que tu dois faire, à ton pouvoir qui ne va cesser de se développer.

- Ca m'a l'air très compliqué. Tu es sûr que j'en suis capable ?

- Amanda, tu ne vois pas ce que je vois. Fais-moi confiance.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demandai-je intriguée et surtout pour le charrier ; j'avais envie de détendre l'atmosphère après toutes ces émotions.

- Fais-moi confiance, répéta-t-il avec son petit sourire charmeur.

Je le suivis en direction des livres et m'assis sur le canapé qu'il me montra. Il disparut dans un rayon pour revenir avec cinq livres différents mais aussi gros les uns des autres avec comme intitulés, différents titres : métamorphose, polymorphe, anatomie, etc qui en traitaient tous au même sujet : les Destroyers. Vu l'épaisseur des bouquins, je pouvais dire adieu à l'avance que j'avais prise sur mes cours pour ne pas être débordée. Ce qui me taraudait le plus, c'était comment j'allais faire pour ne pas semer le doute chez Emilie et Michael, ils me connaissent trop bien pour ne pas voir un changement, surtout si on évoquait Slevin et son souvenir qui en réalité n'en était plus un. Pour ce qui est des cours, étant plutôt bonne élève pour ne pas dire une des meilleures, mon avance de cet été devrait me porter chance pour les devoirs ; je ne dis pas que je vais devoir négliger les matières, juste que ça me fera moins de travail. Quand au sport, je devrai contrôler mes aptitudes pour ne pas paraître louche auprès de mes camarades. Tout cela n'est pas de tout repos, dire qu'il y en a qui souhaite être des super héros. Je me rendis compte alors que Peter m'observait intrigué pendant que je réfléchissais dans mon cerveau en ébullition.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, tu es très pensive. Pas facile de devoir coordonner tout ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment paraître moi-même devant les autres alors ce n'est pas le cas.

- Amanda, je veux que tu comprennes une chose. Tu as été choisie certes, mais n'oublie pas que ce que tu es, ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens fait, avant tout, de toi un être humain et il ne faut pas que tu changes ce côté là de toi, il te suffit juste d'ajouter cet ingrédient magique d'être l'Elue de façon à ce que le mélange soit homogène et tout ira bien.

- Ca a l'air tellement simple quand c'est toi qui le dis.

- Tu es forte et intelligente, intuitive aussi, tu y arriveras, quand tu te seras habituée à tout cela tu y arriveras. Tu as bien réussi à cacher ce que tu savais de moi alors crois- moi tu sauras cacher ton nouveau statut.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as tant confiance en moi ?

- Je suis ton protecteur, je me dois de croire en toi.

- Que voulait dire Maya sur le fait que bien que certains des Defenders ont la même faculté que toi à voir les rêves, mais la tienne est différente.

- Cela renforce nos liens, notre relation sera parfois compliquée dans le sens où je serai vraiment trop protecteur peut-être. Avec tes rêves, tu ne peux rien me cacher car je ressentirai ce que tu ressentiras ou je verrai ce que tu vois, comme tout à l'heure avec Slevin.

Je baissais les yeux de honte, voilà pourquoi son regard était triste, il avait senti que je pouvais le trahir pour celui que j'ai toujours aimé depuis ma plus tendre enfance et, malgré cela, il continuait d'avoir foi en moi, je ne méritais vraiment pas cette amitié qu'il m'offrait, le temps qu'il va passer à me former, l'intérêt qu'il a de me protéger.

- Je suis désolée.

- Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas mais les faire paraître si, voilà pourquoi tu dois être concentrée sur tes pouvoirs, si tu as peur, ça ne doit pas se voir, si tu as mal, tu dois faire avec et ne pas le montrer, si tu veux pleurer, tu dois refouler tes larmes pour rendre ta colère et ton envie de gagner le combat plus fortes que tout. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, juste que c'est ce que tu apprendras à faire et tu le feras.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant au boulot. Lis déjà ce premier livre, je reviendrai te voir après.

- Mais je vais en avoir pour toute la nuit.

- Pas si tu t'y mets maintenant.

Il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner et je me mis au travail. Le premier livre traitait de l'anatomie de ces monstres et donc leurs points faibles. A quelques détails près, ils avaient la même anatomie que nous, sauf qu'ils n'avaient ni rein ni poumon, ils respiraient par leurs narines mais l'air s'évacuait par les pores de leur peau, vraiment bizarre, on dirait des passoires. La magie pouvait les tuer, les blessures à l'arme blanche en plein cœur aussi, si elles étaient suivies d'une formule magique mais, ce qui était le plus radical, c'était de leur briser leur cervical les transformant ainsi en un gros tas de poussière, sachant que leurs os pour les plus anciens, sont aussi durs que de la pierre. Lorsque je lus les dernières pages, il était pas loin de dix-neuf heures, je pris alors le deuxième livre qui expliquait leur métamorphose. Le terme de métamorphe est très complexe en effet, le métamorphe est, généralement, un être ayant la capacité de modifier son apparence physique. Généralement ? Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'ils peuvent aussi modifier leur façon de penser ? Hum... je ne savais que trop penser. Je lis alors la suite qui m'éclaira d'avantage. La transformation peut-être volontaire ou non, si le métamorphe a été le sujet d'une malédiction ou d'un sortilège. D'après certaines légendes, le métamorphe peut avoir des difficultés à retrouver sa forme originale après sa transformation. Les Destroyers ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir modifier leur apparence physique, les loups garous le peuvent aussi lors de la pleine lune. Des loups garous ? Faites que je n'en rencontre jamais, pitié. La deuxième moitié du livre m'informa sur les étapes de leur transformation et comment repérer un Destroyer qui s'est métamorphosé le truc, tout banal vous me direz mais tellement logique : le regard. Un regard humain est facilement reconnaissable à un regard démoniaque, même si les yeux changent la petite flamme qui brille au fond de leur âme est toujours la même, voilà ce qui crée la différence. Le troisième livre parlait de la différence entre un métamorphe et un polymorphe, pas difficile à comprendre seule une partie des Destroyers peuvent changer d'apparence mais qu'en une seule chose, alors que ceux qui sont polymorphes ne sont pas coincés dans un seul personnage secondaire. Ce tome-là était pourtant intéressant mais je ne pus me concentrer dessus car mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de fixer celui qu'il me restait à lire alors qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures : le combat.

C'était de loin le plus intéressant car il comprenait la base des arts de combat des Defenders qui pourtant n'utilisaient pas beaucoup le contact physique, ils préféraient de loin la magie. Je savais déjà ce que Peter m'apprendrait ensuite, tout était là comme un mode d'emploi d'un robot de cuisine même si les images n'étaient pas des plus aguichantes, elles montraient néanmoins certaines prises fatales. Un chapitre me captiva plus que les autres ; sur la photo, on voyait une femme d'une beauté renversante qui me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais je ne sus me souvenir de qui, en face un Destroyer qui la menaçait d'une arme. J'en déduisis alors qu'il s'agissait d'un combat et que les lignes suivantes expliqueraient le déroulement de celui-ci ainsi que le résultat. Quelques phrases étaient écrites en dessous de cette photo.

_"Cette grande guerrière fut la plus grande de tous les temps, la plus majestueuse de son peuple. D'elle émanait un pouvoir phénoménale qui au combat la rendait invincible mais Oraïa fut plus fort mentalement que cette jeune guerrière. Voulant défendre sa famille, elle s'était laissée distraire et avait succombé à ses blessures. Son pouvoir se partagea entre son fil et sa fille. Fille qui sera une très grande combattante, à la hauteur de sa mère, mais qui sera aussi fragilisée par cette faiblesse qu'est d'être une femme guerrière au sein d'une guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps."_

- Tu n'étais pas censée lire celui-là !

Sa voix me fit faire un bond de dix mètres, si bien que je décollais de la banquette faisant tomber le livre par terre. Son regard était sombre et triste comme dans la camionnette.

- Désolée, il était là et je n'ai pas résisté...

- Ce qui se trouve sur mon bureau doit y rester Amanda.

Alors je compris et fut des plus confuses, je ne savais comment réagir, ni quoi dire.

- A présent, je comprends mieux d'où vient le pouvoir que dégage ta sœur et pourquoi elle est forte.

- Oui.

- Est-ce pour ça qu'elle est en retrait, que ton père lui fait faire seulement des missions de reconnaissance ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Je me suis confiée à toi, à ton tour.

Il me fixa pensant que je ne lui tiendrais pas tête mais il se trompa alors il baissa sa garde et s'assit sur la banquette, nos tatouages s'animèrent.

- Oraïa a tué ma mère, créant la fureur de mon père. Ce dernier fut sauvé par Maya in extremis provoquant à son tour la rage d'Oraïa.

- Car ton père mort, ça lui assurait la gestion de deux mondes opposés.

- Oui. Dès lors, mon père décida de protéger la seule femme restant dans la famille, même si, parfois, c'est dur pour Maya, ses missions de reconnaissance ne sont pas toujours des plus faciles et crois-moi elle y prend plaisir. Plus c'est dur, plus elle a confiance en elle et a la reconnaissance de notre père. Sa dernière mission fut d'infiltrer les Destroyers, mission réussie à merveille.

- Je n'en doute pas. Pourquoi je ne devais pas lire tout de suite ce livre ?

- Tu dois maîtriser les passages des autres livres avant.

Alors je récitai tout ce dont je me souvenais des autres livres sans en oublier le moindre détail, j'attendis un moment avant qu'il ne fasse ou dise quoi que ce soit. Tout à coup, son bras droit fit un mouvement si rapide que je pus à peine le voir mais d'un réflexe dont je n'avais pas conscience jusque-là, je contrai son geste protégeant alors ma nuque. Je lus dans son regard que je l'avais surpris.

- Tu possèdes vraiment des dons qui sont exceptionnels Amanda. Tes aptitudes sont en toi et ne demande qu'à en sortir. Je suppose que comme le processus a commencé plus tôt le reste suit.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que j'avais raison : tu vas être une surdouée.

D'un coup, il se leva et disparut de mon champ de vision. Je me levai alors, cherchant un indice me révélant où il se trouvait mais rien ne paraissait se présenter à mes yeux, alors je courus en direction du couloir où se trouvaient nos deux tatouages qui se mirent à s'animer en ma présence puis celui de Peter aussi, immédiatement, je compris que mon idée était bonne. Sentant un courant d'air dans mon cou, je me retournai d'un coup voulant le surprendre en détournant son action mais je fus percutée par à son corps et nous tombâmes à terre et il réapparut pendant que je me trouvais dans ses bras. L'intensité de l'échange que nous avons échangé à ce moment-là par le biais de notre regard me fit frissonner intérieurement provoquant une décharge électrique tout le long de mon corps.

Aucun de nous ne bougea dans l'immédiat.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 Changements**

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Tu as senti ?

- Pas qu'un peu. J'ai eu l'impression d'être électrocutée.

- Je pense que c'est le contact physique qui crée ça, la magie.

Alors, je détachai mon corps du sien pour me relever, me sentant toute bizarre, à la limite de l'étourdissement, je sentais à peine mes jambes qui retrouvèrent cependant vite leur usage, fort heureusement. Cette électricité, c'était de la magie qui avait parcouru tout mon corps, c'était tout bonnement incroyable, une sensation incomparable à d'autre, je ne suis même pas sûre que des mots existent pour expliquer ce genre de chose.

- On peut dire que je t'ai eu, lui dis-je fière de moi.

- Oui, bonne idée de venir ici.

- J'ai moins bien géré le final.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée.

- Merci. Je vais rentrer, il est tard et, demain, il y a cours.

Je sortis alors de la bibliothèque pour descendre les escaliers et me rendre dans la salle de séjour pour récupérer mes affaires qui se trouvaient sur le sofa, puis, après l'avoir salué, je sortis de la maison pour prendre le chemin de mon chez moi à pied. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées aujourd'hui et j'avais besoin de digérer tout ça, surtout la révélation et ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, malgré ce que je voulais laisser paraître, ça faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup pour moi. Beaucoup trop.

- Je te ramène.

- Je veux marcher Peter.

- Et moi, je veux être sûr que personne ne t'embêtera sur le chemin du retour.

Je souris de sa gentillesse mais je réussis à le convaincre de me laisser rentrer chez moi seule en lui faisant remarquer que, de toute façon, si quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentirait.

La marche m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, et je savais qu'il ne me suivait pas car le tatouage ne s'animait pas, cependant, j'avais senti des regards m'épier tout au long du chemin mais, pour ne pas paraître affolée, j'avais gardé ma vitesse telle quelle, histoire de ne pas montrer à celui ou celle qui me surveillait que je l'avais repéré. Je m'étonnai quand même de ne ressentir aucun frisson dans mon cou, peut-être que le trop plein d'émotions d'aujourd'hui me rendait paranoïaque ?

Après une bonne douche, je décidai de me pencher furtivement sur mes cours car j'étais exténuée émotionnellement mais également physiquement. Je repensais à tout ce qu'il m'avait dévoilé cet après-midi et ce que j'avais ressenti en voyant Slevin ! En toute objectivité, il faut le dire, j'étais carrément paumée. Il avait tué mes parents et voulait me faire croire que, juste après son acte, on lui avait effacé tous ses souvenirs... Pouvais-je le croire ? Dans tous les cas, ça ne changeait aucunement ce qu'il avait fait, il m'avait trahie.

Je tournai en rond dans la pièce qui me servait de living room et, là, je compris le besoin de voir en grand de Peter, pour avoir un grand espace dans chaque pièce, pour se défouler mais je réalisais aussi que la bibliothèque n'était pas gigantesque mais prévue de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'entraîner. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand des coups retentirent à ma porte, me faisant sursauter.

Aucun frison dans le cou, je m'avançai donc sans être apeurée vers ma porte, convaincue que ça ne pouvait être que l'un de mes amis. Et puis, Slevin, la dernière fois qu'il était apparu chez moi, l'avait fait dans ma salle de bain où il avait dû se téléporter donc je n'avais pas réellement de soucis à me faire.

Ma main se posa sur la poignée de la porte alors qu'un énième coup était frappé à la porte. J'ouvris la porte et resta bouche bée. Maya était sur le seuil de mon domicile, toujours aussi fraîche que quand je l'avait vue quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait l'air calme, sereine mais pourtant je percevais quelque chose dans son regard qui me faisait m'interroger.

- Je peux entrer ? Me demanda-t-elle en voyant mon visage torturé par mon étonnement.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je t'en prie, lui répondis-je en m'écartant de l'entrée.

Je lui proposai de s'asseoir, chose qu'elle déclina avec un sourire poli. Puis elle me tourna le dos, inspectant les moindres recoins de mon appartement avant de se diriger vers la terrasse qui avait une vue sur la ville illuminée de mille feux vu l'heure tardive. Elle profitait du paysage comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel puis se tourna vers moi. L'intensité de son regard me fit avoir un retournement dans mes boyaux, comme si je pressentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'avais vraiment un drôle de pressentiment.

- Peter t'as tout révélé n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il m'a dit ce que j'étais en droit de savoir.

- T'a-t-il dit pour notre...

- Mère ? Eh bien je suis tombée sur un certain livre et j'ai fait la déduction moi-même lorsqu'il a commencé à me détailler certaines choses. Maya, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai procédé à ma mission de reconnaissance tout à l'heure et, quand je suis arrivé là bas, j'étais invisible grâce à un sort que j'ai appris, j'ai entendu Oraïa parler de ce combat avec ma mère et ça a fait remonter certains souvenirs, je me suis alors souvenue que, demain, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort. Mon père ne le montre pas mais il en souffre chaque jour, quant à Peter, il le vit à sa façon, soit il va l'exprimer, soit se morfondre, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui à ce sujet là.

- Peut-être que tu devrais aller le voir ou voir ton père... Je ne pense pas être la mieux placée...

- Tu l'es pourtant avec tes parents, ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

- Oh !

- Je suis désolée, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maya, je comprends tout à fait.

Je voyais ses yeux se retenant de se remplir de larmes mais également la force avec laquelle elle luttait pour ne pas crier sa peine, son désarroi. Sans doute se contenait-elle parce qu'elle représentait la guerrière de son peuple et qu'elle se devait d'être forte, cependant, je ne voyais pas pourquoi sur mon canapé, dans mon chez moi, elle ne pouvait pas s'abandonner à sa tristesse.

- Maya, ici tu n'es pas dans ton Royaume, ni chez ton frère où tu te dois d'être forte. Je sais ce que tu ressens et tu devrais peut-être laisser parler ta tristesse.

Alors, des larmes vinrent rouler sur ses joues comme si elles dansaient, coulant sur son cou avant de tomber par terre mais, lorsqu'elles rentrèrent en contact avec le sol, il se produisit une chose incroyable. A chaque larme qui coulait et tombait par terre, elle semblait se mouvoir pour laisser paraître un visage, ce qui provoqua le redoublement de ses sanglots. Alors le dessin se mit à lui parler et je compris qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, j'en eus l'estomac tout retourné, tant c'en était émouvant.

- Maya, ton pouvoir a su faire entendre aux esprits de notre monde ta peine et la douleur que ressent ton cœur, alors ces larmes magiques m'ont permis d'apparaître devant toi pour te dire que je vais bien, là où je suis je ne souffre pas et je vous vois chaque jour qui passe. Je suis tellement fière de ton frère et toi ainsi que de ce combat que continue à mener votre père que je suis comblée, même si je ne peux être à vos côtés.

- Tu me manques tellement de jour en jour.

- Et c'est normal, c'est dû à cette part d'humanité et, grâce à cette douleur, je continuerai à vivre en toi et à te donner cette force lors de chacun de tes combats. Tu es une brillante guerrière Maya, ton pouvoir est grand, tu accompliras de bonnes choses aux côtés de ton frère.

Puis le visage se retourna vers moi. J'étais tellement émue par ce qui venait de se passer que je me rendis pas compte de suite qu'elle s'adressait à moi.

- Amanda, tu es l'Elue et, crois-moi, tu seras la plus grande qui n'ait jamais existé. Peter sera fier de toi et tu feras les bons choix. Ne cesse jamais d'écouter ton cœur et tout ira bien.

- Merci beaucoup... madame.

- Evaya, tu peux m'appeler Evaya.

- C'est vraiment joli, murmurai-je.

Puis, elle se retourna vers sa fille et lui sourit avant de s'évanouir dans l'air. Alors les larmes disparurent et Maya souriait malgré le voile de tristesse qui persistait dans son regard mais qui, cependant, se faisait moins important.

- Tu veux rester dormir ici ce soir ?

- Non, je vais y aller, je ne veux pas te déranger et puis, tu as cours demain.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je serais fraîche comme une fleur. Donc tu restes ici, tu n'as pas le choix. Je vais te préparer le canapé. En attendant, tu devrais aller prendre une douche et manger quelque chose.

- Amanda ?

- Oui ?

- Merci beaucoup. Ma mère a raison, Peter aura de quoi être fier de toi, que ce soit en tant qu'humaine mais aussi en tant qu'Elue, tu seras hors du commun.

Je lui souris et elle se dirigea vers la baignoire que je lui avais montrée du doigt.

Après sa douche, elle prit un morceau du sandwich que je lui avais préparé, avant de s'installer dans le salon. Je voulais aller me coucher tellement j'étais épuisé mais je me doutais qu'elle avait besoin de parler, alors, je restai assise sur le canapé, à ses côtés, la laissant m'ouvrir son cœur. Je me doutais que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien et puis, je pense, enfin, je savais que je serais amenée à la voir plus souvent maintenant que je savais ce que j'étais. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle devrait être avec son frère plutôt qu'avec moi, mais, parfois, il est vrai qu'il est plus facile de se confier à des étrangers qu'à une personne qui nous est proche. Puis, après qu'elle se soit livrée, nous parlâmes de mon nouveau statut car elle savait que j'étais totalement perdue. Bien sûr, nous évoquâmes le sujet douloureux : Slevin. Elle me certifia que Peter ne me forcerait jamais à choisir, que cette décision devait seulement venir de moi et que, jusqu'à ce moment-là, il m'entrainerait quoiqu'il en soit jusqu'à ce que je flanche... Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour son honnêteté et je lui en étais même reconnaissante, je ne pus d'ailleurs m'empêcher de le lui confier : que cela m'avait vraiment perturbé, que j'étais vraiment en colère et que, pour le moment, j'étais vraiment perdue mais que j'étais tout de même redevable à Peter car il ne m'avait rien caché depuis le début et que je ne comptais pas être malhonnête avec lui. Du moins, je ferai tout pour ne pas l'être.

Nous continuâmes notre discussion encore quelques minutes avant que mes yeux ne commencent à se fermer tout seuls. Je me dirigeais alors vers mon lit sur lequel je m'écroulais dans demander mon reste.

Cette nuit-là, je ne rêvai pas ou, du moins, ce rêve avait dû être d'une banalité affligeante car, à mon réveil, je ne me souvenais pas de quoi il était fait.

Le réveil sonna beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût mais l'appel de l'école fut plus fort alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains et finis par me lever. Je me dirigeai donc vers la douche qui me fit un bien fou. Quand je fis mon entrée dans le living room, je vis que Maya n'était plus là, mais un mot était posé sur le canapé.

_"Merci pour tout. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Amanda. Peter avait raison sur beaucoup de choses"._

Arrivée au lycée, je constatai que Peter n'était pas là, je savais pourquoi mais je fis comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de mes amis. Ceux-ci m'accueillirent avec le sourire que je leur rendis, pourtant, un malaise me parcourut à cause de tout ce que je ne pouvais pas partager avec eux, c'était vraiment frustrant. Leur cacher que leur ami est vivant et démoniaque était vraiment très dur et qui plus est leur avouer la vérité sur Peter et mon statut actuel était exclu. Ils me parlèrent de leur rendez-vous avec la psy du lycée et je leur souris pour leur montrer ma compassion et les remercier d'avoir fait cet effort pour moi. Ils me demandèrent si j'avais eu des nouvelles de Peter car j'avais l'air remontée contre lui la veille, et je leur certifiai qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire, nous avions réussi à régler notre différent.

La journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, passer du temps avec mes amis me faisait beaucoup de bien, m'évitant de penser à Peter, à ce que j'avais appris sur moi la veille et à... Slevin. J'avais passé certains cours à regarder par la fenêtre mais, pas une seule fois, je ne le vis faire son apparition dans mon esprit ni dehors, ce qui me soulagea. J'avais beaucoup rigolé avec mes amis aujourd'hui et cela m'avait beaucoup manqué ces derniers temps mais j'avais l'impression d'être une hypocrite.

Après les cours, nous allâmes boire un café à ce qui pourrait ressembler à un starbuck, bien sûr, le café, ce n'était pas pour moi mais pour eux moi, ce serait un bon chocolat glacé, hum, rien que d'y penser, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Nous travaillâmes alors sur nos cours tout en sirotant nos boissons et je fus surprise d'apprendre que Michael avait craqué sur une de nos camarades de classe mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- Pourquoi tu lui chantes pas un truc à la french ?

- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle. Vous êtes hilarantes.

- On a la classe française, que veux-tu.

- Sérieusement Michael, tu devrais tout simplement aller lui parler tout bêtement.

- Venant de ta bouche ça a l'air si facile.

- Mais ça l'est. Un bonjour n'a jamais tué personne, parler de cours non plus. Ca peut être un moyen d'approche, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Il était content que, pour une fois, cette conversation tourne autour de lui, ce qui nous fit sourire toutes les deux, c'était le bébé de la bande que nous protégions à notre façon mais, à un moment, il faut couper le cordon et aller de l'avant. On savait que, demain, il essaierait de lui parler et j'espérais de tout cœur, qu'elle lui rendrait ses paroles et que ça irait plus loin, il méritait d'être heureux.

- Bons les amis, c'est pas que votre folie me dérange hein, mais j'ai des trucs à faire.

- Ouais va, va chercher bonheur chez Peter.

- Vous êtes incorrigibles.

- Mais tu nous aimes comme ça, tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Si vous le dites. Bon allez je file.

- Dis lui bonjour de notre part.

Je sortis du café en souriant, ils me connaissaient vraiment par cœur. Mais, si je voulais aller voir Peter, c'est parce que je savais que ca n'allais pas sinon, il serait venu en cours, brouillant les apparences, mais il n'était pas venu et je savais que c'était un jour spécial et je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Il avait été là pour moi, à moi d'être là pour lui.

Je me retrouvai devant la porte du manoir sur laquelle je frappais mais je n'obtins aucune réponse. Je décidai d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clé, pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'il était là car, même si ça me paraissait impossible que sa mère soit enterrée dans un de nos cimetières, j'étais passée devant, au cas où, mais il n'y était pas. Je fis le tour du manoir pour regarder dans le jardin et au niveau de la forêt mais il n'y était pas là non plus, alors, je vis la fenêtre de la salle de bain ouverte et vous vous doutez bien que l'idée de grimper me vint à l'esprit, ce que j'exécutai sans me poser de questions. J'étais persuadée qu'il était là, j'en étais vraiment sûre. Je grimpai sur l'arbre le plus proche qui montait assez haut et je m'accrochais comme je pouvais, de façon à ne pas tomber, puis, je fis une pause en me posant sur le balcon de la chambre rose mais la fenêtre était fermée et personne ne répondait alors que je tapais aux carreaux. Après une brève pose, je repris mon escalade puis, j'arrivai, avec certaines égratignures, à la fenêtre de la salle de bain puis, je m'écroulai sur le sol, essoufflée. Je me relevai en titubant et sentis mon tatouage, j'avais raison, il était là. Pourtant, il ne réagit pas, or le sien devait forcément s'animer aussi.

Je continuai de m'avancer dans le couloir, je ne pris pas le temps de m'arrêter devant la porte de la bibliothèque parce que mon instinct me disait qu'il n'y était pas, alors je poursuivis en direction de sa chambre.

Je restai bouche bée sur le seuil de la chambre, je ne savais comment réagir. Il était là, par terre, livide, une flaque l'entourait et je compris instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de larmes mais contrairement à sa sœur celle-ci ne s'étaient pas dissipées.

- Mes larmes ont formé son visage et elle a parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était venue voir Maya et qu'elle t'avait vue également. Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma sœur cette nuit.

- Peter...

- Elle me manque un peu plus chaque jour et je vis avec ce sentiment de colère chaque jour que j'essaye de contrôler. Tuer un Destroyer est comme une revanche sur sa mort. Je...

Je m'avançai alors en sa direction, posant mon sac de cours par terre. Plus je m'en approchais, plus il me paraissait blanc et je me souvins alors que Maya m'avait paru blanche hier soir aussi et, une fois sa peine effacée, elle avait repris des couleurs. Je m'assis alors en face de lui, cherchant son regard mais en vain, une larme coula sur sa joue avant d'atterrir par terre, je me rapprochai un peu de lui, il recula mais, le mur derrière lui l'empêcha de s'éloigner plus, alors je me rapprochai de nouveau. Je sentais mon tatouage dans mon dos, chose à laquelle il allait falloir que je m'habitue. Lorsque je voulus toucher son bras, il m'en empêcha avec une telle force que cela me surprit mais je savais que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre moi mais il avait besoin de se défouler.

- Comment tu es entrée ?

- Par la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

Son regard se posa alors sur moi, dénué de toute émotion. Il dut voir alors mes égratignures car son regard changea et son expression faciale se modifia comme si il s'inquiétait.

- Tu es blessée !

- C'est rien, ça va passer.

Il posa alors sa main sur mon visage et je sentis quelque chose se produire, comme si nous étions en contact puis, plus rien, plus de douleur, de rougeur ni de gonflement. Je tâtai mon visage et il n'y avait plus rien, mes blessures avaient disparu, comme par magie.

- Merci.

Son visage retrouva la froideur dans laquelle je l'avais trouvé en arrivant et je sus qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Mais comment trouver les bons mots dans ce genre de situation ?

- Tu sais, quand mes parents sont morts j'en ai voulu à la terre entière et, aujourd'hui encore, je continue d'en vouloir à tout le monde, pourtant, je sais désormais qui les a tués et je suis encore plus en colère. J'arrive à passer outre ce sentiment, grâce à mes amis et à toi maintenant.

Son expression changea.

- Je ne sais pas encore si je suis prête à accepter tout ce que j'ai appris hier mais je sais que, ces derniers jours, tu m'as aidée à être plus forte, en me parlant franchement, tout en prenant soin de moi. Aujourd'hui, je suis là et, c'est à moi, de prendre soin de toi et hors de question que tu disparaisses avec ta magie.

_Sait-on jamais..._

Je crus voir un semblant de sourire dans ses yeux. Alors, je m'approchai un peu plus de lui, pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais il me repoussa doucement puis j'insistai et il se fut un peu plus violent, cela ne m'arrêta pas pour autant, dès lors, je me rapprochai de nouveau, passant mes bras autour de lui, ignorant ce combat qu'il créait, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse. Cependant, je réussis enfin à l'étreindre.

- Peter, c'est cette part d'humanité qui a besoin d'évacuer. Laisse-toi aller.

Alors il se débattit moins et son souffle se ralentit puis, je sentis quelque chose d'humide se poser sur ma peau et je sus que c'étaient des larmes. Je lui promis que ça irait et il pleurait de plus en plus fort. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Je savais qu'il était calmé alors je stoppai cette étreinte pour le regarder… il avait repris des couleurs, ce qui me soulagea car je me voyais mal aller chercher son père. Nos regards ne se détournèrent pas, c'était si intense que je crus que j'allais manquer d'oxygène.

- Michael a craqué sur une fille, dis-je en toute légèreté.

Il dut être surpris par cette phrase car il mit un moment à retrouver ses esprits.

- Qui ?

- Une fille de la classe. On lui a conseillé de lui chanter une chanson française.

- C'est quoi ce délire avec les français ? Je comprends toujours pas.

Je lui expliquai alors que Michael et la France, c'était Le grand amour et il sourit.

- Vous êtes dur avec, tout de même.

- On aime le taquiner. Sérieusement, je lui ai conseillé d'aller lui parler, ne serait-ce qu'un simple bonjour ou de parler de cours.

- C'est une bonne idée. Tu sais j'ai toujours cru qu'il était gay.

- Et j'aime le présenter comme ça, dire qu'il est gay etc.

- Tu le protèges de quoi ?

- De tout, il est plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît, c'est comme mon petit frère.

- Et là, tu coupes le cordon ?

- Et oui.

Il sourit alors et continua de me regarder sans que je puisse déchiffrer son expression.

- Merci Amanda.

- Pour ?

- Ma sœur, hier soir et pour...

- De rien et ce n'est rien. Merci pour les blessures.

Je savais qu'il voulait me remercier pour ce que je venais de faire mais je ne voulais pas car je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de nouveau cette espèce de tension bizarre que je n'arrive pas à expliquer, comme hier soir dans la bibliothèque.

- Je devrais y aller si tu vas mieux.

- Non !

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Hier, tu as lu les livres, aujourd'hui faut passer à la pratique, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- De quel genre ?

- Le genre, un Destroyer avec l'Elue.

- Tu parles de Slevin ?

- Non. Peut-être...

Alors, je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. On se leva puis prîmes la direction de la bibliothèque où j'allais devoir montrer les mêmes aptitudes qu'en sport, sauf que là, ce serait pour le combat et je le savais, seulement, j'avais peur de ne pas être prête pour cela.

Il m'expliqua alors les bases de l'art martial, bien sûr, il en existait plusieurs mais, savoir lequel était le plus efficace, c'était pas des plus aisés. Il m'expliqua alors que nous commencerons par du taekwondo, art martial coréen très connu qui est aussi très efficace, il existe exactement huit techniques différentes qui m'avaient l'air des plus délicates les unes des autres mais, au final, je trouvai que je me débrouillais plutôt bien et Peter devait être d'accord car j'eus le droit à une séance d'abdos intensive avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Le temps avait défilé à une vitesse folle, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point il était tard, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne me le fasse remarquer. Enfin, quand je dis tard, c'est une façon de parler, pour dire que ça faisait presque quatre heures que j'étais ici.

- Vingt et une heure trente, tu es sûr ?

- Oui. La vache, ça passe drôlement vite.

- Tu as bien travaillé, Amanda Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien.

- Je peux tuer un Destroyer alors ?

- Non, mais tu peux lui tenir tête du moins. Seulement, la magie peut être d'un grand secours, tu sais...

- Peter, ne le prends pas mal mais j'ai faim.

Il sourit, me prit la main et m'emmena dans la salle de bain.

- Prends une douche et retrouve-moi dans la cuisine.

- Euh... ok.

Je rendis à la douche sans me faire prier, mes affaires sentaient la sueur et ça me fit un bien fou, j'étais détendu mais toujours aussi affamé. Je cherchais mes affaires sans pour autant les trouver, j'ouvris la porte pour demander à Peter, il me répondit de regarder dans la chambre rose parce qu'il avait mis les miennes dans un sac pour que je les lave. Ce qui me fit sourire.

Dans la chambre était disposées des affaires que je ne connaissais pas avec un papier à côté. _"Elles t'iront mieux à toi qu'à moi. Maya"._ Je souris et m'habillai avec les affaires de Maya puis, je retournai dans la salle de bain déposer la serviette dans le bac à linge. Une bonne odeur qui circulait dans la maison fit chanter mon ventre. Je descendis les marches pour me rendre dans la cuisine et, là, je vis Peter en train de cuisiner je ne sais quoi mais ça sentait drôlement bon.

- J'espère que tu as toujours faim ?

- Oh que oui, cet entraînement m'a donné une faim de loup.

- Tant mieux.

- Tu cuisines ? Demandai-je étonnée.

- Moitié humain, je te rappelle.

- Très drôle. Je pensais que tu avais une bonne ou...

- Pas de bonne, pas de petite-amie, ce serait beaucoup trop compliqué...

- Trop compliqué, tu m'étonnes.

- Donc quand ce n'est pas Maya et bien, je suis aux fourneaux.

- Maya est passée. Elle t'aurait pas aidé ?

- Douterais-tu de mes talents culinaire ma chère ?

Il avança vers moi en tenant la cuillère en bois qu'il me tendit, je goûtai la sauce qui s'y trouvait et mes papilles explosèrent dans ma bouche, c'était réellement divin.

- Je crois que j'ai réussi à te faire taire.

- Dépêche toi j'ai trop faim, dis-je en me moquant.

- Elles te vont bien.

- De quoi ?

- Les fringues de ma sœur.

- Merci. Fière de porter les affaires d'une puissante guerrière.

Il sourit.

- C'est prêt.

- Miam, miam.

Il servit deux assiettes, une pour lui et une autre pour moi. Il s'assit en face de moi tout en déposant sur la table, le sel et poivre ainsi que des bouteilles de jus de fruit, d'eau et de lait. C'était vraiment délicieux, je vous promets que je n'avais rien mangé d'aussi bon, pourtant, je ne suis pas une grande mangeuse, demandez à mes amis mais, là, pour le coup, j'en pris deux fois de suite, je crois même que j'ai choqué Peter. Je ris de bon cœur à cette pensée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, tu verrais ta tête.

- Ba, je ne pense pas être un super cordon bleu et tu viens de dévorer deux assiettes de suite et je n'ai même pas pu en reprendre.

- Oups. Peter je suis désolée, je... Oh la vache, je me sens mal d'un coup.

- Amanda, c'est une des premières réactions de ton corps face à l'entraînement, c'est tout à fait normal. Et crois-moi, tu t'y habitueras vite et ne t'inquiètes pas, mon corps ne mange pas autant que le tien sauf quand il s'agit du dessert.

- Dessert ? Tu as dit dessert ?

Peter rigola de bon cœur. Ce fut communicatif que j'en fis de même mais, soyons clairs, c'était la guerre du dessert, hors de question qu'il gagne.

- Tu n'aimeras pas, crois-moi.

- Dis toujours !

- Glace à la vanille, coulis de caramel avec morceaux de cookies.

- Ma préférée !

- Grrrrrrrrrr...

Je rigolais tellement que ça en était hilarant. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête, il essayait d'être convainquant mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, impossible, la glace serait à moi. Puis mon portable sonna, me signalant que j'avais un texto_. "Je suis passée chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas. J'espère que Peter va bien. Pas trop de bêtises. A demain"_. Je souriais à ce message et Peter, voyant ma réaction, me lança son regard qui voulait dire qu'il voulait savoir mais je n'allais pas lui révéler la grande imagination de ma meilleure amie pouvait avoir, du moins, pas toute leur imagination.

- Emilie te passe le bonjour.

- Elle sait que tu es là ?

- Ils savent que je suis là car, quand tu n'es pas venu en cours, ils ont dû voir que j'étais inquiète et, en sortant du café, ils ont tiré leur conclusion.

- Leur conclusion ?

- Ba oui, ils ont compris que j'allais venir te voir.

- Tu lui as répondu.

- Oui, j'ai dit que tu allais mieux et que je te faisais rattraper les cours. Vu qu'elle est passée chez moi, autant dire quelque chose de plausible.

- En effet. Bon, on la mange cette glace ?

- Ma glace, je veux bien la manger merci.

- Rêve pas ma petite.

Alors, il se retourna vers le réfrigérateur puis déposa un autre pot de glace sur la table, j'étais pliée de rire.

- Chacun la sienne comme ça, pas de jaloux.

- Ca me va.

Il me donna une cuillère à soupe et nous entâmes chacun notre pot de glace tout en parlant de la journée de cours, pour qu'il ne soit pas trop à la ramasse, mais il me posa plus de questions sur Michael et la fille que sur les matières que nous avons eues, je trouvais cela bizarre.

- Tu as un souci avec cette fille ?

- Non, mais je veux être sûr que c'est pas sur celle que j'ai craqué quand je suis arrivé.

J'en restai bouche bée, il voulait que je lui certifie que la fille pour laquelle mon meilleur ami avait un coup de cœur n'était pas la même que lui, un sentiment de colère se fit ressentir en moi et j'en cassai la cuillère qui me servait à manger ma délicieuse glace.

- Amanda, humour.

- Humour ? Tu trouves ça drôle toi ? Je viens de tuer cette pauvre cuillère innocente. Avoue, tu l'as fait exprès, pour que je ne puisse plus manger ma glace.

- Je n'ai pas que deux cuillères dans mon tiroir.

- Heureusement pour toi.

Et je lui piquai ainsi sa cuillère, pouvant ainsi de nouveau manger ma glace qui était tellement savoureuse.

- Pourquoi tu veux avoir des renseignements sur cette fille ?

- Michael est mon ami, c'est le premier à vraiment s'être occupé de moi depuis mon arrivée et je m'intéresse à lui, qui plus est, je ne me vois pas le harceler de textos alors que sa meilleure amie voleuse de cuillère est en face de moi et peut tout me raconter.

- Je me dois de respecter l'intimité de mes amis et j'estime que, s'il veut t'en parler, il le fera, donc... Tu lui demanderas toi même, lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Quelle loyauté.

- Je sais, je suis parfaite, dis-je ironiquement.

Il sourit à nouveau tout en regardant son pot de glace.

Nous riâmes de plus belle, il n'y avait pas à dire, une complicité s'était définitivement installée entre nous, même si, certaines choses n'étaient pas évidentes à encaisser, comme le retour présomptueux de mon petit-ami ressuscité d'entre les morts ou de mes nouvelles capacités hors du commun, je savais que je pouvais compter sur Peter et je ne pouvais pas le décevoir. Alors, je pris les devants en lui demandant de commencer une étape de magie. Il m'expliqua que, pour le combat, j'aurais peut-être la même capacité que sa sœur a en tant que grande guerrière, je saurais adapter mes aptitudes en fonction de ce que je verrais, mémoire physionomique un truc comme ça, si j'ai bien compris, en gros, d'après lui, je pourrais être capable, sans apprendre, à maîtriser les arts martiaux et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne me faisait pas reprendre l'entraînement immédiatement. Nous montâmes les escaliers pour nous rendre à la bibliothèque ; il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures trente et, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, je voulais absolument faire cette étape qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, me paraissait plus importante que les méthodes de combat, que mes cours. En fait, c'était comme si ces moments d'apprentissage me permettaient de m'évader, d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, cette colère que j'avais ressentie, cette peine qui ne cessait de m'envahir, de peser comme le poids d'une roche sur mon cœur.

A notre entrée, la bibliothèque s'illumina, à cause de notre présence, plus fortement que la dernière fois. Peter m'expliqua alors que c'était parce que mon pouvoir avait grandi grâce à mes capacités nouvelles, et que, comme nous étions désormais sur la même longueur d'ondes, ça n'allait pas décroître. Il m'expliqua que son peuple avait la capacité de contrôler les quatre éléments : l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu mais, aussi, qu'ils avaient un don que seule leur tribu possédait, la capacité de guérir.

- Cette capacité fonctionne que si le cœur de la personne bat encore, si ce dernier ne... fonctionne plus je dirais, alors, il est trop tard, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Tu vas me demander pourquoi et ma réponse sera la suivante : nous ne pouvons défier les lois de la nature, elle accorde à chacun la vie mais elle est aussi celle qui nous accorde la mort, qui nous ôte la vie parce qu'elle en a décidé ainsi. Contredire la nature, serait une fatale erreur qui aurait des conséquences désastreuses car ce serait à défunt personnel et donc un acte égoïste.

- La magie n'est-elle pas une façon de contredire la nature ?

- Je le pensais aussi, mais la nature nous a offert ce don de guérison, afin que nous sachions apprécier ce qu'elle nous apporte chaque jour, nous rendant meilleurs à long terme. N'oublions pas que nous descendons des humains. La magie que nous possédons fait partie des quatre éléments que je t'ai cités il y a quelques minutes, lorsque nous nous concentrons correctement nous pouvons sentir le vent, le toucher par l'esprit, sentir la chaleur du feu sans que personne le voit ou bien, sentir les gouttes de la pluie se poser sur notre peau sans que l'on soit mouillé, bien sûr, si il y a un orage dont nous ne sommes responsables, nous serons aussi mouillés qu'un caniche. Souviens-toi des larmes qui touchaient le sol pour former le visage de ma mère...

- Oui, je me souviens, lorsque Maya a pleuré chez moi, cela a eu le même effet. C'est dû à l'une de vos capacités à entrer en contact avec la nature ?

- Exactement.

- Mais je ne suis qu'humaine, comment pourrais-je entrer en contact avec la nature ?

Il s'approcha alors de moi, prit ma main dans la sienne, ma paume vers le plafond et me fixa intensément, plongeant son regard bleu azur, chocolat ou je en sais quelle couleur, dans les miens. Au bout de presque un mois, je n'arrivais toujours pas à déterminer la couleur de ses yeux, ça changeait tous les jours et j'avais remarqué que c'était pareil avec Maya.

- Tu es l'Elue, bien plus qu'une simple humaine ! Me dit-il d'une voix neutre, cependant contrôlée, montrant la force de ses paroles.

Alors, je sentis quelque chose de frais se déposer dans le creux de ma main, puis autour de moi, je sentis sur ma langue comme un goût de sel, une légère sensation d'humidité se fit ressentir sur ma main et alors je compris ce qui venait de se produire. Il venait de mon montrer en direct, ce dont il était en train de me parler quelques secondes plus tôt et je compris que toutes ces paroles me concernaient moi aussi, bien que je ne sois pas une Defender, je faisais partie de la tribu en étant leur Elue, celle destinée à sauver le monde. Son regard se changea en une flamme chaleureuse et il sourit, alors, je sentis mon corps être en ébullition, comme si je me trouvais dans un crématorium, je ne transpirais et je ne voyais aucune flamme autour de moi mais c'était comme si elles brûlaient mes pieds se promenant à travers tout mon corps, j'avais l'impression d'être un volcan en irruption puis, je sentis la brise glacée se poser sur mes joues calmant la chaleur intense qui me donnait des bouffées puis, des gouttes d'eau vinrent se mélanger à la brise me donnant l'impression d'être en plein printemps, au lever du soleil, dans le jardin de mes parents, ensuite, la chaleur cessa et l'odeur de la terre vint jusqu'à mes narines, comme si je me trouvais dans une prairies remplies de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Alors, tout redevint calme autour de moi et j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, replongeant mon regard dans celui de Peter qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il n'eut pas besoin que je dise quoi que ce soit pour comprendre que j'avais ressenti la magie qui venait de traverser de lui à moi et vice versa car je l'avais ressentie tout aussi bien que lui et j'en avais des frissons ; pas de mauvais frissons comme quand je sens le danger mais de vrais frissons. Même si j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser cette nouvelle vie si je peux dire, à comprendre que de grandes choses aller arriver, que je devrais arrêter le mal, je savais que ces étapes étaient essentielles et, pour être honnête, je commençais vraiment à y prendre goût, à y trouver une certaine aise. Qui n'a pas rêvé dans sa vie d'être un super héros ?

Pourtant, j'avais cette sensation étrange en regardant Peter mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à expliquer ce dont il pouvait s'agir, je n'arrivais même pas à définir si c'était en bien ou en mal, mais mes boyaux ne se retournaient pas dans mon ventre, je supposais donc, dans mon subconscient, que c'était quelque chose de positif et que le fait que nous soyons « connectés » par nos pouvoirs devait forcément y être pour quelque chose. Il baissa alors les yeux, lâchant ma main dans la foulée et recula de quelques pas.

- A toi maintenant !

- Quoi ? Co... Comment ? Je ne sais pas faire ça.

- Tu as senti ce qu'il se passait ?

- Oui, mais parce que tu me touchais, je veux dire, on était en contact, tu as provoqué cet appel, je ne saurais appeler la nature.

- Et, pourtant, crois-moi, tu sais le faire, cherche au plus profond de toi. Il suffit juste de prendre confiance en toi. Le plus dur, c'est d'appeler la terre, car c'est là que réside la base de la nature, là que tout né, là où tout meurt. Alors essaie avec l'eau par exemple, je ne sais pas, pense à un souvenir au bord de la mer avec tes parents ou à un orage, il faut que tu te concentres et que tu appelles l'élément.

- Comment tu sauras si ça marche ? Je pourrais très bien te faire croire que c'est bon alors que non.

- Parce que je le verrais, magique, à moitié humain, oublie pas, me répondit-il en se désignant du doigt.

Je lui souris. Il avait le don pour tourner les choses à la dérision, afin de me donner confiance. Et intérieurement, je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Fermant à nouveau les yeux, je suivis l'un de ses conseils et me concentrai alors sur un souvenir que j'avais, non pas avec mes parents mais avec Slevin car je pensais que cette colère qui bouillonnait en moi, depuis que je savais, m'aiderait à me donner de la force afin d'appeler cet élément. Bien entendu, repenser à ce souvenir me réchauffa le cœur, n'oublions pas qu'il avait partagé ma vie pendant seize ans et que j'en étais follement amoureuse, ce dont je suis encore au fond de moi, je suppose.

Allongée sur le sable, j'écoutais les vagues danser contre les rochers et chanter leur plus belle chanson lorsque leur écume venait se déposer sur le sable mouillé, se trouvant à quelques centimètres de mes pieds. Alors des tas de petites gouttes d'eau vinrent se poser sur mon corps me réveillant ; je vis Slevin secouer sa tête au dessus de moi pour me taquiner, je me levai et le poussai dans l'eau, le faisant tomber moi avec car il avait réussi à m'attraper le bras au passage. Tombant dans ses bras, je fus à mon tour mouillée et nous rimes de plus belle.

Je sentis alors, autour de mon corps, l'humidité se créer et mon tatouage s'animer. Je me sentais dans un état vaseux comme si j'avais rêvé et je me rendis compte alors que Peter avait dû voir ce à quoi je pensais, mon cœur se serra mais je restais concentré, ne voulant pas le décevoir une énième fois. Je tournai mes mains dans tous les sens comme si je cherchais à toucher l'eau, aussitôt, tel un ouragan, je sentis l'eau se déchainer autour de moi, comme si elle était en colère, puis, me concentrant un peu plus, je réussis à apaiser les battements de mon cœur, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer l'eau qui se posa doucement sur mon visage avec son goût salé. Je compris tout de suite que c'était mes propres larmes que je sentais, petit à petit elles se détachèrent de mon visage, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, elles ressemblaient à des petits perles bleues brillantes qui volaient dans le vide en tournant autour de moi et Peter, puis tournoyant toujours mes mains dans tous les sens, je constatai que mes larmes suivaient leur mouvement. C'était tout simplement incroyable, j'avais réussi à contrôler un des éléments rien que par le souvenir, puis par mon esprit, sans prononcer aucune phrase magique, c'était absolument magnifique, ce que je voyais, y'avait pas de mot. A voix basse, je remerciai l'eau car il me semblait normal de le faire, de lui montrer ma reconnaissance d'être venue à moi et lui demandai de retourner à la terre, la lumière bleu s'effaça laissant la place à la lumière du soleil.

Je me retournai alors vers Peter, le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qu'il partagea avec moi. Pourtant, au plus profond de son regard, je compris qu'il avait vu ce rêve éveillé et que cela l'avait affecté car une pensée de plus vers Slevin, me rapprochait de ce chemin qu'il voulait me faire prendre et, par conséquent, m'éloigner de la destinée que Peter voulait que je vive. Mon cœur se serra de nouveau, la peine m'envahit, j'avais une envie soudaine de le prendre dans mes bras et de le rassurer mais j'en étais incapable. Je n'avais jamais eu de souvenirs avec mes parents à la piscine ou à la mer, ayant toujours tout vécu avec lui, ce que je regrettais aujourd'hui, car je n'avais pas profité de mes parents au maximum. En fait, Slevin fut un choix incontournable comme source d'inspiration pour cet exercice ; voulant rendre Peter fier de moi, je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant que cela pouvait l'affecter. Cependant, il fit comme si de rien n'était, ce qui me perturba.

- C'était vraiment superbe Amanda. Je suis vraiment stupéfait. As-tu senti ce pouvoir qui émanait de toi ?

- Mon tatouage n'a pas cessé de me démanger.

- Tu étais en harmonie avec cet élément, plus que je ne le suis moi même. Je suis stupéfait et tellement fier. Il va falloir t'entrainer pour apprendre à maîtriser les autres, surtout la terre mais félicitations, c'est un excellent début.

- Merci. Peter ?

- Oui.

Je lui expliquai alors ce que je viens de vous expliquer sur les raisons de mon choix comme souvenir et je vis du soulagement dans son regard, ce qui me fit sourire, car le malaise se dissipa et il retrouva cet air protecteur et sérieux qui l'habitait habituellement.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, te reposer. Tu as beaucoup travaillé ce soir et, demain, il y a cours.

- Bonne idée, je suis vraiment épuisée.

- Je vais te raccompagner, tu ne vas pas marcher jusque chez toi.

- Cette fois, je ne dis pas non.

J'avais les jambes en coton avec la fatigue et tous ces efforts physiques. Les sièges de sa voiture, ne seront pas de refus.

Les semaines défilèrent à une vitesse monstre, si bien que je ne vis pas que nous étions déjà au mois de novembre. Un mois et demi venait de s'écouler, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Michael sortait avec Shannon depuis deux semaines, officiellement, sous la bonne garde d'Emilie, vous vous en doutez bien. Mes deux amis étaient persuadés qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Peter et moi à cause de notre complicité et des travaux scolaires que nous réussissions toujours à avoir en commun, nous permettant ainsi d'avoir la bonne excuse de se voir pour s'entraîner. Durant ce mois, je n'avais vu Slevin qu'une seule fois, enfin aperçu car il était resté à distance, me voyant avec Peter. J'avais réussi à redonner le sourire à Maya qui ne cessait de penser à sa mère, en lui faisant découvrir ma série préférée et en l'emmenant en virée avec mes amis lorsque nous allions au bord de la mer, bien sûr, s'habiller et se comporter en parfaite humaine avait été quelque peu difficile pour elle au début, mais elle a très vite réussi à s'accommoder, devenant même la nouvelle complice d'Emilie pour la mode. Rien que pour cela, je lui fus super reconnaissante.

Quant à moi, j'avais perfectionné mon entraînement au niveau des arts martiaux, même si j'avais encore beaucoup de mal avec certaines prises, j'avais la base mais, cependant, pas assez aux yeux de Peter pour réussir un combat contre un Destroyer adulte. Par contre, il avait toute confiance en moi et mes petites ruses pour les faire tourner en bourrique. Il devait l'admettre, c'était un mauvais perdant.

Mes capacités à contrôler les éléments se sont améliorées, ce dont je suis très fière. Je peux désormais appeler l'eau sans penser à quoi que ce soit, bien sûr, lors d'un combat, je pense que, de panique, je devrais me concentrer d'avantage que j'en ai besoin aujourd'hui mais je décidais de laisser cette angoisse au placard, la faisant ressortir au moment voulu. Contrôler le feu, fut plus aisé que je ne l'imaginais même si la tapisserie de Peter a pris quelques petits coups ; je fus alors obligé de la lui changer et, tout compte fait, un peu de renouveau ne fait de mal à personne. L'air avait présenté un peu plus difficultés avant que je n'arrive à le maîtriser vu que je n'avais pas de souvenir à proprement parler lié à cet élément, je dus suivre les conseils de mon protecteur pour me concentrer et c'est ainsi qu'au bout de plusieurs essais je pus me jeter de la fenêtre de la chambre rose sans atterrir en mille morceaux sur le sol. Bien entendu, les dix premières fois furent chaotiques, je me demande si je dois vous fournir des détails vu l'état dans lequel j'étais : bleus, fractures, et j'en passe, un peu comme Claire Bennett dans Heroes, fort heureusement, Peter peut guérir et mon statut d'Elue fait que je suis coriace, je n'ai presque rien senti. Je ne savais toujours pas contrôler la terre et cela m'embêtait vraiment mais Peter m'avait certifié que ça viendrait avec le temps, que le fait de contrôler les trois premiers était une belle étape et qu'il était fier de moi. J'en demandais trop à mon corps, il me fallait du temps.

Mais avions-nous réellement le temps quand il s'agit de sauver le monde ?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 Premières blessures**

**POV Peter**

Cela faisait presque un mois que je n'avais pas eu de contact avec mon père ni avec aucun membre du Conseil. Fort heureusement, cela ne m'inquiétait pas car je savais comment cela fonctionnait : pas de réunion donc pas d'urgence, en gros, c'est que tout va bien. S'ils avaient eu la moindre inquiétude à propos d'Amanda ou des Destroyers, j'en aurais été averti immédiatement. J'étais resté en contact avec ma sœur qui s'était liée d'amitié avec Emilie, sauvant ainsi Amanda des griffes de la mode, bien que je me doutais que cela lui manquait, qu'importe ce qu'elle dit, c'est une fille, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est programmée pour être amoureuse des magasins. Son ancienne vie lui manquait, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion là dessus mais elle fut soulagée, lorsque je lui avais appris que toutes les Elues jusqu'ici avaient été isolées de leurs proches, dans le cas d'Amanda, c'est ce qui en faisait sa force...

Le mois qui venait de passer avait été chargé pour elle ; elle avait dû jongler entre sa vie scolaire, ses amis et son entraînement. Sans oublier le plus important, elle avait rencontré un Destroyer en plein milieu du parc où elle courait le dimanche matin. Seule elle avait dû se montrer courageuse et rusée. Heureusement, celui qu'avait envoyé Oraïa n'était pas des plus forts mais suffisamment pour se battre contre elle. Courageuse et surtout soucieuse de savoir ce qu'elle valait depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses entraînements, elle n'avait pas reculé devant cette épreuve. Je ne pouvais lui venir en aide, en fait, pour être honnête, je n'en avais pas le droit, elle devait, pour une fois, se débrouiller seule afin de prendre vraiment confiance en elle, alors, ce jour là, je suis resté en retrait, gardant tout de même un oeil sur elle. Il l'avait menacée, testé sa patience et sa volonté de contrôler sa colère, par quel moyen me demanderez-vous ? Par le seul point faible qu'Oraïa lui connaissait, du moins qu'il pensait lui connaître : Slevin. Surpris de voir que sa tactique ne fonctionnait pas, le Destroyer avait perdu son sang froid et l'avait attaquée sans la prévenir, se retrouvant au sol avec le nez de cassé, ce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout aimé.

Se relevant, elle lui flanqua un coup de pied latéral comme je le lui avais appris, le faisant reculer. Puis sans prévenir elle lui flanqua un coup de tête qui l'étourdit brièvement, avant de se reculer pour garder une certaine distance entre eux. Plus qu'énervé, son ennemi chargea mais elle réussit à l'esquiver, le faisant vaciller alors l'air se chargea d'une lourde ambiance électrique et je sus, à cet instant, que le Destroyer faisait appelle à ses pouvoir afin de neutraliser Amanda. Lâche et puérile, n'arrivant pas à leurs fins, les Destroyers aiment avoir recours à la magie, c'est tellement plus simple que de se salir les mains.

Amanda sentait ce qui se passait car son tatouage, tout comme le mien, s'anima mais elle en demeura pas pour autant effrayée, à tout le moins, elle ne le montra pas. Elle tenait tête à son ennemi et, lorsque le pouvoir de celui-ci se mit à charger, elle esquiva l'éclair qu'il avait lancé sur elle puis une idée dut lui venir en tête car le rictus que je vis sur son visage m'y fit penser. Le Destroyer chargea un deuxième éclair qu'il lança en direction d'Amanda qui, aussi concentrée que pendant les entraînements, avait fermé les yeux et murmurait quelque chose à voix basse que je ne pouvais entendre, alors je sentis l'air frais se poser sur ma peau puis, sans que je puisse le prévoir, l'éclair qui la toucha ne la brûla pas, elle ne vacilla pas, pas même une grimace de douleur par contre, le Destroyer lui souffrait, une bulle d'air protégeait l'Elue tandis qu'une bulle d'eau entourait son ennemi. Ce fut une brillante idée, l'eau est conducteur et un éclair est à la base de l'électricité statique, les deux réunis ne font pas bon ménage, le Destroyer comprit alors son erreur et n'eut pas le temps de sourciller que son corps se décomposa en cendres allant effleurer l'herbe du parc qui disparurent sous les gouttes d'eau qui retombaient sur le sol.

Fatiguée d'avoir appelé les deux éléments en même et, surtout, pas encore habituée à cette force, elle s'écroula par terre, soumise à une grande fatigue. J'avais soigné son nez, avant de la déposer chez elle et de la coucher. Le lendemain, je lui avais dit à quel point j'étais fière d'elle.

Pour une fois, mon père ne se tenait pas sur son trône de chef au Conseil, mais dans le jardin de la maison où, autrefois, j'avais vécu. Mes pieds effleurèrent l'herbe verte et douce qui chatouillait mes orteils, tout en me délectant du soleil qui chatouillait ma peau avec ses rayons incandescents. Notre Royaume, quelque peu différent de la Terre pour certaines choses, avait tout de même des similitudes avec la planète bleue : l'eau, le soleil et la nature en faisant partie, même si cela ne fonctionne pas de la même façon. Père était assis sur un des bancs de notre jardin, son regard posé sur une vieille photo de famille ; à mon arrivée, à ses côtés, ayant senti ma venue, il ne sursauta même pas.

- Nous formions une si belle famille autrefois...

- Nous la formons toujours Père, Mère est toujours parmi nous. Certes**,** pas physiquement malheureusement, mais elle continue de veiller sur nous.

- Tu as raison, mais cela ne m'enlève pas pour autant ce sentiment de manque.

Je posai alors ma main droite sur son épaule, pour lui montrer ma compassion, avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Amanda a bien combattu.

- Tu l'as vue ?

- Non, mais Maya m'a rapporté les faits. Tu as de quoi être fier Peter, elle est prodigieuse et talentueuse surtout.

- On dirait que c'est inné chez elle. Tu l'aurais vue, elle était incroyable, elle avait peur mais elle est passée au-dessus de cette peur. C'était son premier combat et elle n'a pas vacillé.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Elle a été choisie depuis sa naissance car nous savions ce dont elle est capable. Mais son apprentissage n'est pas terminé, beaucoup d'épreuves vont être sur son chemin et tu devras l'aider. Cependant...

- Oui ?

- Peter, je perçois quelque chose de différent en toi depuis que tu la protèges, depuis ton arrivée dans ce lycée à vrai dire... Tu tiens beaucoup à ses amis, mais encore plus à elle, voilà pourquoi tu ne l'éloignes pas de ses amis et ce lien que tu as en pouvant vivre ses rêves en même temps que son subconscient renforce votre relation ?.

- C'est mon amie.

- Oh, je l'ai bien compris, crois-moi, nous l'avons compris mais attention à ce que cette... amitié, comme tu le dis si bien, n'entrave pas votre mission. Slevin ne baissera pas les bras pour elle.

- Eh bien, nous serons deux dans ce cas.

Mon père sourit, pas un sourire triste ou joyeux mais plein de sens.

- Que veux-dire ce sourire Père ?

- De la nostalgie et de la peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- En toi, j'ai l'impression de me revoir à ton âge**,** lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère.

Alors je souris et je compris ce qu'il voulait dire mais je refusais d'y croire.

- Un grand combat aura lieu Peter, il va être indispensable pour vous d'être sur vos gardes. Continue de la former, elle n'en sera que meilleure.

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, surpris par la sonnerie de mon réveil qui m'indiquait qu'il était sept heures trente, autrement dit, l'heure de se préparer pour aller au lycée comme quelqu'un de normal.

Mon nez ne me faisait absolument pas mal, et je décidais de remercier une nouvelle fois Peter car la chirurgie plastique m'aurait coûté bonbon. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression d'être encore fatiguée mais, en réalité, j'avais surtout peur de me retrouver avec mes amis et de faire ce que je suis censé faire : comme si de rien n'était. Malgré tout, j'étais vraiment fière de moi, d'avoir vaincu un des guerriers d'Oraïa et, surtout, d'avoir pu appeler deux éléments en même temps, je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait mais ce qui m'importait, c'est que j'y étais arrivée. La douche bien chaude que j'avais prise m'avait permis de détendre mes muscles mais avait généré de la buée dans toute ma salle de bain, si bien que je ne me voyais pas dans la glace qui se trouvait au dessus du lavabo. Je passai ma main dessus puis m'arrêtai en sentant le frisson me parcourir de mon cou à mes bras, se répandant dans tous mon corps, alors je restai immobile car je savais fort bien de qui il s'agissait et décidais d'agir avec nonchalance.

- On ne t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes quand tu étais petit ? Oups, j'oubliais en Enfer, il n'existe pas de bonnes manières, dis-je en me retournant, me retrouvant face à l'ex amour de ma vie.

Son corps se trouvait à peine à cinquante centimètres du mien, il était tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Il était trop proche de moi pour que je puisse le contourner et sortir de ma salle de bain, j'étais là, coincée avec lui ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Je n'aime pas me faire claquer la porte au nez.

- Je peux la fermer tout doucement aussi.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être ennemis Amanda.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, me faisant reculer et, par conséquent, heurter mon lavabo.

- Vraiment ? Visiblement c'est pas ce qui est marqué dans les livres.

- Parce que tu es du genre à écouter tout ce qu'on te dit de faire ?

Là, il marquait un point. Il posa sa main sur ma joue que je me dégageai mais il la remit, me tenant les deux mains de la seule qu'il lui restait. Il n'y pas de violence dans son geste, juste une envie de me maîtriser, pour que mon corps ne lui résiste pas.

- Nous pourrions être de nouveau ensemble, inséparables, unis et plus forts que tout. Il te suffit juste d'arrêter de me résister.

- Je ne te résiste pas, c'est naturel. On n'a plus rien à voir ensemble.

- Vraiment ? Alors appelle tes éléments, défends-toi.

- Ca te ferait trop plaisir.

- Hum, c'est vrai, mais ce serait tellement excitant.

Alors je ne sais comment, je réus**sis,** avec seulement mon petit corps minuscule à côté du sien**,** à le repousser en arrière me dégageant alors les mains. Avant même que j'ai pu passer le pas de la porte, il la referma devant moi**,** bloquant ainsi la poignée ; je me collai contre la porte alors que lui venait se plaquer contre mon corps. Je sentis son cœur battre à une telle vitesse que, s'il avait été encore humain à cent pour cent, il serait mort sur place sous mes yeux. J'étais incapable de réagir, il se passait quelque chose que je ne contrôlais pas, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes car je compris. L'école maternelle, les rendez-vous cinéma, les vacances au ski, notre première fois, notre dernière sortie en amoureux avant qu'il en se fasse renverser ; son regard était plongé dans le mien, mes frissons s'arrêtèrent et mon cœur ne cessait de battre rapidement, je ressentis comme des légers picotements dans le bas de mon ventre. Je ne pouvais réagir, ma faiblesse était là, il se jouait de moi et ça fonctionnait parfaitement car, à ce moment précis, j'étais faible. Son regard n'avait plus cette petite flamme au fond qui animait son pouvoir, c'était lui, c'était le petit garçon que j'ai connu dans le jardin public et qui a grandi avec moi jusqu'à ce que l'on me l'enlève : il était mon Slevin.

Les larmes coulèrent un peu plus sur mes joues, réveillant des sentiments que j'avais enfouis depuis un mois. La tristesse s'empara de moi, puis laissa place à l'amour, cet amour perdu à jamais, pour lequel j'avais tant souffert pendant ces deux dernières années.

- Amanda...

Il murmura mon prénom comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un long et profond sommeil puis, caressa ma joue, approchant son visage du mien, j'étais totalement incapable de contrer son geste, c'était ce que je voulais ces deux dernières années, qu'il me revienne mais, à présent que c'était le cas et je savais que je devais le repousser car il était mon ennemi, cependant j'en étais absolument incapable. Le Conseil va m'enlever mes pouvoirs, je suis déloyale, je devrais avoir honte et, pourtant, j'écoutais simplement mon cœur. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur les miennes, un baiser timide mais agréable qui dura quelques secondes puis qui devint plus intense, plus passionné, je me laissai aller, comme autrefois, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, le souvenir de mes parents me revint et la colère que je dissimulais refit surface. J'essayais de le repousser mais il m'embrassa plus fort, laissant parcourir ses mains sur mon corps couvert de ma serviette. Je ne savais plus dissocier la réalité du rêve.

Si ça avait été un rêve, Peter m'aurait détestée.

_Peter..._, pensai-je mentalement.

Alors, sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi, les frissons me réapparurent et mon tatouage s'anima, je l'écartai de moi et je vis que son regard n'avait plus rien de celui que je connaissais, du moins en partie, car, au fond, je pouvais reconnaître l'âme de Slevin. La porte s'ouvrit sans que j'intervienne, alors je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Il est tellement plus facile de me confiner dans une petite pièce pour réussir à me neutraliser. Dans le genre lâcheté, bien essayé.

La colère passa dans ses yeux avant de disparaître.

Je retrouvai ma respiration quand le carillon de la porte sonna. Je savais que ce n'était pas lui mais je sursautais tout de même, surprise.

- Tu n'es pas encore prête ? Me demanda Emilie.

- J'ai plus qu'à m'habiller et me brosser les dents.

- Tu as pleuré, tes yeux sont tout gonflés et rouges.

- Petit coup de blues mais ça va aller.

- L'approche de Noël te fait toujours cet effet.

Si elle savait, elle changerait de suite d'avis.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et, sur le trajet, elle n'avait cessé de me parler de Michael et Shannon, si bien que je dus la forcer à changer de sujet. Je ne me remettais pas de la scène de ce matin et, surtout, je ne pouvais en parler à personne, enfin à part à Peter mais...

Il était là, assis avec Michael et Shannon à l'une des tables à côté du réfectoire. Michael avait réussi à arrêter de fumer à partir du moment où sa petite chérie avait accepté leur relation mais sans nicotine et ça lui réussissait plutôt bien car il avait arrêté complètement, contrairement à notre Emilie qui, désormais, fumait pour deux.

La journée était passée assez vite et je n'eus pas le temps de penser à ce matin mais j'avais évité Peter toute la journée et je savais qu'il me questionnerait sur la raison de mon geste, seulement je ne saurais quoi y répondre. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller en sport mais nous n'avions pas le choix, heureusement après c'était le week-end et je pourrais, je l'espérais me reposer à nouveau. Je fus stoppée par mes pensées lorsque Peter pointa le bout de son nez devant moi avec un regard interrogateur.

- Tu m'évites ?

- Non, enfin, disons que je suis encore fatiguée d'hier et complètement à la ramasse.

- Oh, tu devrais peut-être sécher le cours de sport et rentrer te reposer.

- Non ! Répondis-je précipitamment.

Alors nos tatouages s'animèrent et je sus à la seconde où ça se produisit qu'il comprit que quelque chose s'était passé, que ça n'allait pas. Fichu tatouage, impossible de garder certaines choses pour soit ; qui plus est, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler là maintenant et ici surtout.

Il s'approcha de moi sans que je m'en rende compte, encore un tour de magie à la Defender et plongea son regard dans le mien. Cette fois, leur couleur était plus sombre, comme s'il doutait, puis un élève me percuta, il n'avait pas fait exprès, mais dans la foulée, je vins me cogner à Peter et, là, je ressentis de l'électricité me parcourir comme le jour où j'ai compris pour la mort de Slevin. Lorsque cette sensation s'arrêta, je pris conscience qu'il venait de vivre la scène de ce matin dans ma salle de bain, je n'osais pas affronter son regard et, pourtant, je lui devais parce que je venais de lui mentir alors que lui, avait toujours été honnête avec moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon regard fixait sur le sol, je ne savais quoi faire, par respect pour lui, je n'avais pas le choix, alors je me décidai et pris mon courage à deux mains.

La couleur de ses yeux se fit plus sombre, plus terne, je pensais y voir de la colère mais, au lieu de cela, je n'y vis que de la tristesse et une immense déception. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, il ne dit pas un mot et s'éloigna de moi en reculant, puis, il me tourna le dos et disparut de mon champ de vision. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer comme si ma gorge gonflait pour m'empêcher de respirer. Je courus dehors pour respirer, mais je n'y arrivais toujours pas, mes amis avaient couru jusqu'à moi, se demandant ce qui se passait. Je ne voulais pas appeler l'air car, pour le coup, je ne méritais pas mes pouvoirs et puis, ça aurait été trop facile, n'oublions pas qu'ils sont là pour m'aider lors d'un combat, et sûrement pas pour répondre à mes envies personnelles.

- Va chercher Peter, dit Michael à Emilie.

- Non ! Parvins-je à murmurer. Il... il est fâché, laissez-le.

Alors, je sentis une brise venant à moi et, en quelques secondes, je retrouvai le cours normal de ma respiration. Levant les yeux, je vis au loin Maya qui disparut aussitôt.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Je crois.

- Vous êtes disputés ?

- Oui, mais s'il vous plaît, je veux plus y penser.

- Pas de soucis ma belle, allons en sport, ça te fera du bien. A mon avis, il sèchera le cours, me dit Michael qui avait sans doute raison.

Pendant la douche après le cours, je m'étais laissée aller à ce poids que j'avais sur le cœur et qui avait provoqué ce long flot de larmes car je savais, qu'avec le bruit qu'il y avait, on ne m'entendrait pas, c'était sans compter sur ma meilleure amie qui me connaissait par cœur.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais vous tenez fortement l'un à l'autre, plus que ce que vous voulez vous l'avouer.

- Emy...

- Non, Amanda, tu la fermes.

Je restai bouche bée.

- Il est grand temps que tu ailles de l'avant. Et tu le mérites, Peter et toi**,** ouvrez les yeux bon sang. Je t'aime mais je déteste te voir souffrir. Prenez le temps que vous voulez mais gâchez pas votre relation en vous disputant pour des broutilles.

Elle se dirigea en direction de la sortie.

- Emy ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Je t'attends dans le couloir.

Une fois habillée, je rejoignis ma copine qui m'attendait avec nos deux tourtereaux. Sur le parking du lycée, je leur souhaitais un bon week-end car je savais qu'Emilie allait rejoindre ses parents dans leur chalet au bord de la mer et que les deux amoureux avaient décidé de passer un week-end rien que tous les deux.

Je marchais en essayant de ne penser à rien puis, je pris la route du lac où je m'assis sur un banc restant à contempler l'eau et les reflets du soleil qui s'y posaient. Mon tatouage s'anima et, intérieurement, je fus soulagée de savoir que Peter était là, à côté de moi, puis l'odeur que je sentis ne fut plus la sienne, elle était beaucoup plus sucrée, plus légère, alors je tournais ma tête sur le côté et je vis Maya. Je n'aimais pas le regard qu'elle avait. Ce n'était pas un regard de reproche mais un regard qui voulait dire : _Amanda je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire mais j'ai peur et il y a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose._ Je n'aimais définitivement pas ce regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Maya ? Oh et merci pour tout à l'heure.

- C'est rien.

- Alors ?

- Je... Je suis là pour te retenir.

- Me retenir de quoi ?

- Il va m'en vouloir !

- Maya, je me fiche que Peter t'ai donné des ordres. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- Il ne veut pas que tu ailles au manoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Je n'aurai pas dû venir, je trahis mon frère en le faisant.

- Maya !

Mais elle ne trahirait jamais son frère, je le savais.

Elle essaya de m'en empêcher mais je réussis à la repousser, laissant mon sac par terre, je courus de toutes mes forces jusqu'au manoir, ce qui me prit à peine dix minutes _mais celles-ci me semblèrent durer_ une éternité. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, j_e me précipitai_ pour l'ouvrir, ce fut sans compter sur mon ex-petit-ami.

- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue.

Et il avait raison, la porte de s'ouvrit pas, pire je fus repoussée par une force invisible. Quelque chose se tramait à l'intérieur et je n'avais pas le droit d'y _participer,_ pourtant il le fallait, je devais empêcher Peter de faire une bêtise. Je me retournai alors sur la seule personne présente, _sur_ laquelle j_'allais pouvoir_ me défouler.

- Deux fois en une journée, tu me donnes trop d'honneur.

- Plus que lui visiblement.

- Et d'abord, que fous-tu ici ?

- Je me promène.

Il me répondit avec ce sourire narquois que je détestais, que j'avais toujours détesté. Au collège, il l'avait employé quand il avait manigancé quelque chose pour que Tyler Anbrow ne veuille pas venir avec moi chercher les bonbons à Halloween - c'était quand Slevin et moi nous étions disputés - cela m'avait mise dans une colère noire. Je connaissais ce sourire, c'était exactement le même, il avait donc un rapport avec ce que Peter était en train de faire à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

- Moi ? Rien, il l'a fait tout seul !

- Explique.

- Pourquoi ?

Alors, je sentis une forte chaleur envahir mon corps, la colère que je ressentais était immense et je n'étais pas du tout sûre de pouvoir la contrôler, je compris que l'élément du feu se réveillait, alors que je ne l'avais pas du tout appelé, puis sans que j'ordonne quoi que ce soit le cuir de Slevin prit en feu. A mon tour d'avoir un sourire narquois.

- Forte. Très forte ma douce. Il t'a bien entraînée, mais je suis le futur Maître des Enfers, crois-tu vraiment que cela m'impressionne ?

Il s'était rapproché de moi, aussi vite qu'il l'avait fait le matin même dans ma salle de bain, je pouvais de nouveau sentir son souffle.

- Peut-être pas mais ça, ça te calmera un peu.

Je lui mis un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, si bien qu'il en cria de douleur et m'envoya valser par les airs contre la porte d'entrée.

POV Peter

- Elle est ici Peter. Slevin est avec elle, elle se bat, du moins, elle lutte.

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber, je la protègerai jusqu'au bout.

- Es-tu sûr de ton choix ?

- Oui Père, je le suis.

Mon tatouage me démangeait, je voulais aller l'aider mais je ne le pouvais pas. Cette fois, c'était son combat, moi, j'avais actuellement le mien à faire.

La porte ne céda pas pour autant. Je le vis se relever avec beaucoup de mal, de mon côté, je fis le tour de la propriété mais tout était fermé, comme si la maison refusait que j'y entre, c'était vraiment bizarre

- Peteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Peteeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

Aucune réponse

- Laisse tomber ma douce, aucune chance, il a choisi.

- Choisi quoi ? Mon cœur s'affola.

- Vois-tu, ma mission est de te tuer, oh pas là maintenant, mais prochainement. Je le sais, tu le sais et ton cher Peter le sais, alors je lui ai proposé un marché.

- Quel marché ?

- Te sauver. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'Elue doit être tuée par le Maître des Enfers, or, si pas d'Elue pas de meurtre et nous savons qu'une Elue ne peut évoluer sans protecteur. Un seul et unique protecteur pour une Elue.

- Bordel Slevin, tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait.

- Patience ma douce, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Une deuxième flamme plus violente enflamma son cuir, cette fois aucun sourire, seulement de la grosse colère et une grande impatience.

- Tu es ce qui compte le plus aux yeux de Peter, en dehors de sa famille de bonhommes bizarres, quoique la sœur est plutôt bandante, bref, tu n'imagines pas tout ce dont à quoi il est prêt pour te sauver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur que Peter fasse quelque chose d'irréversible. Je ne le méritais pas, surtout pas après toutes ces cachotteries. Ma colère commença à laisser sa place au désarroi le plus total, je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais faire ; je pensais voir Maya apparaître plus tôt que cela mais je ne la vis nulle part, j'étais seule contre lui. Décidément, ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée.

- Tu tiens vraiment à lui n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pu sentir son odeur sur toi ce matin, vous n'avez vraiment pas négligé les heures d'entraînement, me dit-il ironique, pourtant, je sentis un soupçon de déception dans sa voix. Lui aussi tient beaucoup à toi, sinon il ne serait pas en train de faire ce qu'il fait actuellement.

- Et toi ? Me mis-je à crier. Tu n'étais pas censé tenir à moi, même présumé mort ? Tu m'as trahie, abandonnée, presque violée ce matin et, là, encore, tu recommences à me faire du mal. Et tu prétends m'aimer. C'est pas de l'amour Slevin, c'est du pur égoïsme, de l'orgueil, du narcissisme. Tu te donnes plus d'importance que tu n'en as. La différence entre vous deux, c'est que lui, il est encore humain, même si ce n'est qu'à moitié.

- Oh mais je t'aime. Pourquoi crois-tu que je lui ai donné sa seule et unique chance de te sauver ? Humain à moitié tu disais ? Plus pour très longtemps, crois-moi, ton cher petit protecteur va devenir un simple petit mortel sans pouvoir pour te sauver.

J'en eus le souffle coupé. Peter, pour me sauver, avait accepté le marché d'un de ses ennemis et allait donc sacrifier sa vie. Quant à Slevin, il avait fait cette proposition pour ne pas avoir à me tuer. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on se sacrifie pour moi, on m'a choisie pour me battre, pas pour être une lâche qui, à la moindre épreuve, s'enfuit en courant sans regarder en arrière. Il était hors de question que Peter fasse ce sacrifice, qu'il perde ce qu'il a toujours été et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais être auprès des siens. Je ne pouvais l'accepter, je me devais de faire quelque chose.

_Je t'en supplie le vent aide-moi... _

- Si tu y vas, Amanda, tu me perdras à jamais, il en sera fini de nous deux.

- Je t'ai perdu le jour où tu as assassiné de sang froid mes parents.

Alors je sentis, une brise fraîche effleurer ma peau puis, une odeur inconnue vint à mes narines, enfin pas si inconnu, il suffisait de creuser dans un jardin pour la sentir. La terre était venue à moi, j'avais réussi à appeler je ne sais comment cet élément. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à prononcer ce dont j'avais envie.

Ouvrez-moi la porte, transporte-moi à l'intérieur. Vent repousse Slevin au plus loin.

Les éléments s'exécutèrent. Slevin se retrouva à l'autre bout de la rue. Quant à moi, je me trouvai enfin à l'intérieur du manoir et je savais exactement, dans quelle pièce, je me devais d'aller. Je savais que la colère de mon ennemi n'en serait que plus grande car j'étais en train de mettre en l'air un de ses plans, mais il était hors de question que je sois responsable de tout cela. Peter aime ce qu'il est et si vous aviez passé autant de temps que moi avec lui, vous devineriez sans mal que c'est en lui. Je me relevai, remise de ce coup de fouet et de ma surprise d'avoir réussi à entrer en contact avec le seul élément qui, jusque-là, m'avait fait faux bon, j'étais vraiment fière de moi sur ce coup là.

Je gravis les escaliers difficilement, je sentais une force agir contre moi et je n'eus point de mal à savoir de qui elle émanait ayant dû m'entraîner des dizaines de fois depuis deux mois avec. Peter ne voulait pas que j'intervienne dans ce qu'il était en train de faire mais je suis plus têtue qu'il n'y parait et, surtout, pas d'accord avec ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je réussis tout de même à monter jusqu'en haut, non sans difficulté, puis, je commençai à me diriger vers la bibliothèque, quand une force me repoussa. Normalement, cette pièce se protège contre ses ennemis et, là, elle se protégeait de moi, il n'y a pas à dire, Peter ne voulait vraiment pas de moi là. Il me détestait de lui avoir menti et il ne voulait pas que je l'empêche de se sacrifier, mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Sans que je prononce la moindre parole, le vent déposa son souffle glacial sur ma peau et se projeta contre la porte qu'il ouvrit sans demander son reste, avant de m'y jeter et de refermer le battant juste derrière moi. Je le remerciai par la pensée mais, désormais, paniquée de ce que j'allais devoir affronter : Peter. Du moins en partie Peter, car pour la toute première fois, j'allais me retrouver face aux membres du Conseil que je n'avais pas vu une seule fois depuis que je savais ce que je suis.

Je m'avançais en direction de cette porte magique, je ne sentais plus rien me retenir, néanmoins, Peter était là derrière car son tatouage ainsi que le mien étaient animés sur les murs de la pièce. Je mis quelques secondes à hésiter avant de faire un pas devant l'autre et de passer ce portail invisible pour me retrouver de l'autre côté. Je me retournai et je ne vis qu'un simple mur de couleur bleu nuit derrière moi, pas une seule trace de la bibliothèque ou du manoir de Peter.

L'endroit était sombre, cependant quelques petites lumières au sol, telles des étoiles éclairaient le chemin que je devais prendre, je pense. Je m'avançai pour me retrouver dans un endroit immense, je ne saurais vous dire la superficie exacte mais suffisamment importante pour y vivre comme sur la Terre. Je sentis un regard se poser vers moi, ne sachant comment réagir, je me retournais et me retrouvais face à Maya.

- Bienvenue chez nous.

- C'est immense et à la fois magique.

- Merci. Peter...

- Maya, tu es venue au parc pour que je fasse quelque chose et c'est que je vais faire, je vais _mettre tout en œuvre _pour qu'il ne mette pas à exécution ce sacrifice.

- Ce n'est pas contre lui que tu vas devoir... te battre.

- Me battre ?

- Verbalement, je veux dire. C'est mon père qu'il va te falloir convaincre, Peter a déjà fait sa requête, le processus est en route.

- Où ? Ca se passe où ?

- Ils savent que je t'ai contactée mais pas que tu viens. L'effet de surprise est un bon point, mais un défi par rapport à tes "employeurs", si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui je vois. J'ai déjà perdu une personne à laquelle je tenais, il est hors de question que ca arrive une deuxième fois.

- C'est par là.

Elle m'indiqua alors d'aller tout droit et me suivit jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de tourner pour les rejoindre, voulant préserver l'effet de surprise.

La pièce dans laquelle j'arrivai était moyennement grande, composée de plusieurs hauts fauteuils, j'en déduisis que je me trouvais dans la salle du Conseil. Je vis Peter se tenir debout au fond de la salle, Maya de nouveau à ses côtés, puis autour d'eux plusieurs membres habillés d'un haut de couleur blanc cassé avec un "D" sur leur torse, je compris qu'il s'agissait des différents membres du Conseil. Puis, je vis un homme, plus imposant que les autres, les cheveux quelque peu grisonnants avec une veste par dessus son tee-shirt, faisant ressortir le "D" qui se trouvait aussi sur son torse. Je le vis me tourner le dos et se remettre face à son fils.

Il était temps que j'y aille mais, je ne sais pourquoi, je me doutais qu'ils attendaient mon arrivée, après tout Peter avait essayé de me bloquer depuis le début. Je fis un pas en avant quand...

- Il n'y a pas à dire, Amanda, vous êtes bornés.

C'était la voix de son père, car aucun d'entre eux n'avaient bougé leurs lèvres. Je m'avançai donc en direction du centre de la pièce, de façon à arriver à sa hauteur, je ne jetai aucun coup d'oeil à Peter, pour ne pas perdre le fil de mes idées. Et puis, je savais qu'affronter son regard me ferait le même effet qu'au lycée, alors, autant éviter pour le moment.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris la bouche pour parler.

- Arrêtez tout ! Dis-je d'une voix assez haute, de façon à ce que tout le monde m'entende.

Son père fut surpris que j'ose lever la voix de la sorte car il me regarda étonné.

- Amanda, il me semble ne pas vous avoir invitée. Peter non plus d'ailleurs, sinon il n'aurait pas utilisé certains de ses pouvoirs pour vous empêchez d'arriver jusqu'ici. Et, pourtant, vous êtes là, à hausser la voix devant des personnes plus puissantes que vous.

- Mon entêtement a eu raison de moi.

- Ne me manquez pas de respect jeune fille.

Je regardais les autres membres du Conseil, ils s'étaient tous rassis sur leur haut et grand fauteuil.

- Je ne vous manque pas de respect, je suis simplement honnête. Qui plus est, je n'y peux rien si les éléments étaient avec moi aujourd'hui, surtout la terre.

Je savais que cela avait provoqué une réaction chez mon protecteur car je sentis mon tatouage s'animer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à me démanger.

- Etonnant, il me semblait pourtant que vous n'y arriviez pas.

- Je ne l'explique pas mais elle était là. Votre protection, par conséquent, ne fut pas assez forte.

- Oh, mais la prochaine, elle le sera !

- Ecoutez Monsieur... le père de Peter, je ne veux pas être impolie mais n'écoutez pas votre fils. Ne faites pas ce qu'il vous demande, il a perdu la tête.

- Amanda, tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourne chez toi ou avec...

Peter ne finit pas sa phrase, comme si les mots lui faisaient trop mal, lui brûlant la gorge.

Cette fois, je décidais de l'affronter.

- Peter, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ! Répétai-je en criant pour qu'il relève la tête dans ma direction. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ce choix, c'est pas possible !

- C'est la seule façon de te sauver, de te protéger.

- Me sauver ? Je croyais que ça faisait partie de mon statut d'Elue d'être menacée, blessée, tuée. Et que ton rôle à toi, c'être à mes côtés, pour m'aider à rester en vie, au lieu de ça, tu baisses les bras, tu m'abandonnes. Comme lui il y a quelques années, dis-je tout bas en repensant à la mort de mes parents.

Mais il dut entendre cette dernière phrase, car une larme coulait sur sa joue touchant le sol, immédiatement, je sentis l'humidité dans l'air remonter jusqu'à mes narines, rafraîchissant ma peau, mon tatouage quant à lui était en train de s'animer de plus en plus fort, alors, je ne perdis pas espoir car cela prouvait que, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire, ce que j'avais fait, nous étions encore liés. Peter me toisa, puis se rapprocha de moi, au début de quelques mètres, suffisamment pour laisser une distante raisonnable entre nous, puis, il se rapprocha un peu plus, rendant la connexion plus intense, plus forte, presque insupportable tellement elle raisonnait dans mon corps.

Son père n'essaya même pas d'intervenir, il resta à sa place nous regardant.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Il te teste en te menaçant.

- Non, il te force à choisir.

Son pouce vint alors essuyer une larme qui coulait de ma joue cette fois. La réalité était là devant moi, je ne voulais pas y faire face et, pourtant, Peter avait raison, Slevin me forçait à faire un choix.

Je sentais les éléments qui voulaient répondre à notre appel, mais, indépendamment de l'autre, nous les ignorions.

- Amanda...

Sa voix se brisa malgré le ton neutre qu'il voulait lui donner à sa voix.

Comment, en presque trois mois de temps, avions-nous pu autant nous attacher l'un à l'autre ? Certes, un lien exceptionnel nous liait suite à notre mission mais est-ce que cela pouvait à ce point jouer un rôle dans notre relation, ou est-ce, simplement, parce que nous sommes sur les mêmes longueurs d'ondes. J'aimais énormément mes amis, mais la relation que j'avais avec Peter, depuis le début, n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'ici. Cela me déroutait autant que ça me plaisait. Pourtant, j'étais totalement perdue.

- Je ne peux pas lutter contre lui.

Cette fois, sa voix resta neutre mais ma gorge se noua, cela sonnait comme un au revoir, un adieu implicite, il baissa de nouveau son regard, comme si il ne souhaitait pas affronter le mien.

L'humidité se dissipa, mon tatouage cessa de s'animer alors qu'il était encore à quelques centimètres de mon corps, il avait rompu la connexion. Un nœud se créa dans ma poitrine, la douleur me fit mal mais je décidais de résister, d'être forte car si j'abandonnais, si je le laissais tomber, alors Slevin gagnerait et il en était hors de question. Sans le moindre regard, Peter me tourna le dos comme il l'aurait fait avec une étrangère et s'éloigna de moi pour retrouver sa place aux côtés de sa sœur. Mon regard croisa celui de cette dernière et je sus qu'elle pouvait lire dans le mien. Alors, mes neurones ne firent qu'un tour dans mon cerveau, je savais exactement ce que je devais faire, même son regard vide d'expression ne m'arrêta pas dans mon idée.

- Je renonce à mes pouvoirs !

J'entendis des voix d'étonnement s'élever ; pas seulement celles des membres du Conseil, mais de tout leur Royaume. Alors, je vis Maya se détacher un peu de son frère, comme si elle voulait passer à l'action, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, pas même emmener son frère, cela serait un défi face à leur père, il lui était interdit de défier un membre du Conseil, surtout lorsque le Maître de ce royaume est votre paternel.

Cette fois, j'avais touché en plein dans le mille, je sentis le regard de Peter sur moi mais je ne le regardai pas, je décidai de l'ignorer, non pas par fierté, mais parce que je savais que celui-ci me distrairait de mon objectif.

- Impossible ! Tu ne le peux, jeune fille !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, si je ne veux pas des éléments, il me suffit de les ignorer et cela fait partie de mes pouvoirs. Donc, il me suffit de faire pareil avec la totalité de mes capacités, ainsi je ne pourrais plus tuer de Destroyer, ni les combattre, ce qui veut dire que je ne serais plus en danger de mort en ayant le statut d'Elue. Ainsi, vous pouvez garder votre fils, plutôt que de le perdre par un sacrifice que je peux faire moi-même.

- Pour Peter ? Me demanda son père incrédule.

- Pour faire échouer le plan de Slevin. Car, connaissant sa fourberie de gamin, ce plan ne peut venir que de lui uniquement, je doute qu'Oraïa soit au courant. Se savoir futur Maître des Enfers peut donner la grosse tête. Peter est votre meilleur protecteur, de tout votre peuple, c'est une chose que vous ne pouvez ignorer, monsieur. C'est pour cela que vous l'avez envoyé me trouver et me former, à cause de mes capacités plus puissantes que celles des Elues précédentes. Si vous écoutez Slevin, vous perdrez un soldat puissant mais, surtout, vous perdrez votre fils. Etes-vous prêt à le voir mourir dans quelques décennies sans rien pouvoir faire ? Car vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi, ce sacrifice sera sans retour possible.

Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de respirer entre chaque phrase.

- Ceci est mon problème, pas le tien.

- C'est d'un égoïsme. Vous pourrez toujours le voir, le surveiller du haut de votre fauteuil, mais lui, sans le savoir, il aura perdu une partie de ce qu'il est.

Je lus de la surprise dans ses yeux.

- Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que Slevin lui laissera ses souvenirs de Defenders ?

Je savais que j'avais touché en plein dans le mille, car il regarda son fils d'un regard désorienté et peiné qu'il lui ait caché cette information. Je marquais donc un point...

- Il a fait son choix, je dois le respecter. Telle est notre loi.

... Enfin presque.

- Il n'a pas choisi, on le lui a imposé.

- J'ai choisi, Amanda.

_"Oh la ferme, Peter."_

J'ignorai son intervention volontairement, excepté mentalement. C'était peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je n'étais pas prête à le perdre, il ne méritait pas non plus de perdre sa famille. Et je devais me l'avouer, je ne voulais pas perdre cette relation que nous avions construite. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais c'est ce que mon cœur me disait et, cette fois, je voulais l'écouter.

- Tu es d'une arrogance et d'une insolence...

- Une humaine, fit un des membres.

- Tu es l'Elue depuis à peine trois mois, tu es forte, je te l'accorde mais pas assez pour te mesurer à moi ! Il y a des règles chez nous, que, contrairement à ton peuple, nous appliquons à la lettre.

- Je ne remets pas en cause votre fonctionnement, seulement votre jugement.

Sa colère retomba mais son regard n'en resta pas moins furieux.

- Ne me l'enlevez pas, s'il vous plaît.

La douceur d'un petit garçon passa dans ses yeux et sa voix redevint plus douce.

- Il sera avec toi, humain.

- Et fragile, sans le moindre souvenir de qui je suis, de ce qu'il a été, de ce que nous avons partagé, de qui vous êtes...

- Il sera ce que beaucoup ici rêve de devenir !

- Mais ce ne sera plus Peter, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

J'avais toute leur attention, la sienne aussi, je le sentis à mon tatouage qui recommençait à s'animer. Une lueur d'espoir m'envahit alors, me redonnant du courage.

- Votre fils, est-ce qu'il est grâce à son côté humain et je ne peux pas le nier, c'est une magnifique personne mais sa moitié magique le complète, c'est toute sa force. Tout le contraire de moi !

- Explique.

- Il est... ma force. Cette confiance que j'ai en moi, c'est grâce à lui, le courage, l'envie d'apprendre, réussir à appeler les éléments aussi, c'est lui qui m'a donné foi en ce que je suis devenue. Si vous me l'enlevez, je n'ai plus rien.

- Tu as tes amis...

- Mes amis ? Ils n'ont même pas le droit de savoir ce que je suis, je ne peux même pas me confier à eux.

- Tu préfères sauver ton protecteur plutôt que de te sauver la vie et de te débarrasser de Slevin ?

- Non, je préfère sauver mon ami plutôt que de donner raison à mon ennemi et Slevin n'est plus mon petit-ami. Vous savez pourquoi il fait ça ? Il a peur. Je ne vais pas le nier, il est toujours quelque part dans mon cœur mais, jamais, je ne pourrai oublier ce qu'il a fait. Il a peur parce que ce lien que j'ai avec Peter est fort, pas seulement au niveau magique mais humainement aussi. Vous pouvez le rendre humain, effacer sa mémoire, mais jamais il ne m'oubliera car quand il s'agit de moi, votre fils ne pense pas avec son cerveau mais avec son cœur. Et ça, c'est un organe où le bouton "reset" n'existe pas.

- Le problème est là. Votre lien ne devrait pas être. Un protecteur et son Elue ne devrait pas être autant liés. C'est votre faiblesse.

- C'est notre force. On se complète. Vous acceptez cette requête parce que vous avez peur ? Je vous demande juste de croire en nous. Il... il est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée ces dernières années, si vous me l'enleve**z**, je n'ai plus rien. Je ne peux pas me confier à mes amis et encore moins à ma famille. Il est mon ami, mon confident, mon protecteur. Je vous en supplie...

Ils me regardèrent tous sans dénier dire un seul mot ; l'atmosphère était lourde. Alors, je décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Depuis quand faiblissez-vous devant votre ennemi ?

Le père se fit glacial puis plus chaleureux, il me répondit alors sur un ton neutre après avoir regardé brièvement son fils.

- Depuis que le fils du Maître de ce royaume s'est attaché à sa protégée au point de donner sa vie.

Alors mon regard se posa sur Peter qui ne baissa pas les yeux. A présent**,** je comprenais mieux certaines de ses réactions ainsi que les miennes, nous étions liés mais aussi très attachés l'un à l'autre, sûrement à cause de notre mission.

- Peter, Amanda vient de démontrer son attachement mais, surtout, qu'elle aussi est prête à sacrifier ses pouvoirs pour toi. Nous sommes face à dilemme.

- Père...

- Je n'ai pas fini, fils.

- Nous ne pouvons reculer devant ta demande, en temps normal, mais la relation que vous avez, ce lien exceptionnel, nous ne pouvons faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'est pas sain pour un Protecteur d'être fortement attaché à son Elue, c'est même interdit dans nos lois mais j'ai bien l'impression que Amanda se fiche de nos règles... Pourtant, je l'aime bien. Aucun d'entre vous n'a osé une seulement me contredire dans mes choix ou me répondre de la sorte, et elle a su me rappeler sans le savoir ce que j'avais ressenti quand votre mère souhaitait se sacrifier pour sauver notre Royaume. Peter, elle a raison, ce serait trop facile de faire ce que Slevin souhaite...

- Ce n'est pas Slevin, c'est moi ! Il m'a fait réaliser que c'est la seule façon de la protéger.

- Faux, la seule façon, c'est de rester à mes côtés.

Il regarda son père qui n'avait cessé de le regarder, comme s'il se revoyait plus jeune. C'était bizarre comme sensation, comme si nous étions en train de tourner un vieux film en noir et blanc. Je vous jure la sensation était bizarre.

- Nous n'accorderons pas cette faveur à notre ennemi.

Je fus soulagée de ce que je venais d'entendre.

- Mais... nous vous avons à l'œil, votre relation quelle qu'elle soit ne doit pas empiéter sur ce que vous devez accomplir. Amanda, tu devras faire un choix difficile qui ne te plaira pas forcément. Ton amour pour Slevin viendra peut-être entraver ta mission, sache que, pour le moment, tu as toujours notre confiance. Fais en sorte que cela continue.

- Je ne compte pas vous décevoir.

- Peter, tu tiens particulièrement à elle, c'était déjà une évidence avant ce choix que tu as fait, désormais, cela ne peut être plus clair, cependant, tu sais fort bien, que cet attachement n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieux, sauf que, comme nous l'a si bien fait remarquer ta protégée, tu es humain en partie et comme ils le disent si bien : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Néanmoins, je te demande tout de même d'être prudent, en dehors de ce combat physique, il a eu une place importante dans son cœur et...

- Père...

Je n'avais pas entendu la moitié de ce que son père lui dit car il avait baissé sa voix et puis, j'étais bien trop occupée à admirer le décor. J'avais l'impression que si j'allais en dehors de cette pièce, je me retrouverais à flotter dans les airs, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une impression, et je ne pouvais pas me balader comme je le voulais, je n'étais pas de la "famille". Les plafonds étaient immenses et je voyais des tas de petits points lumineux bouger dans tout le royaume, je suppose qu'il s'agissait des différents tatouages de chacun.

- Je suis fier de toi fils, le travail que tu as accompli sur elle est superbe. Son pouvoir est plus grand qu'on ne l'imaginait. Elle a un sacré caractère mais au vu de ce qui va arriver, il vaut mieux.

- Merci.

- Partez, reprenez le cours normal de votre vie, si je peux dire. Et...

- Oui ?

- Slevin ne va pas être content d'avoir perdu cette manche.

- Je m'en doute bien.

Toujours en admiration, Peter se mit à côté de moi quelques secondes, suivant mon regard puis, d'un ton léger, prononça quelques mots.

- Nous rentrons, Amanda.

Je le suivis sans dire le moindre mot car je savais que, malgré les apparences, il y avait toujours cette tension entre nous, mais je commençais à réaliser que c'était peut-être dû au fait que je venais de faire échouer le plan de mon ex-petit-ami.

Mon cœur se serra alors dans ma poitrine, lorsque nous passâmes le portail magique de la bibliothèque.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 Cassure**

L'enchantement de protection du manoir ne devait plus être d'actualité car nous venions d'entendre la porte se refermer, je dirais même claquer. Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et mon cœur se serra un peu plus dans ma poitrine, ma gorge se noua et une prise ? de panique m'habita. Il devait être plus qu'en colère et je ne savais pas du tout à quoi ressemblait la colère chez un jeune démon, chez Slevin, je le savais plus ou moins, mais les deux réunis, c'était un mystère. Peter dut voir mon angoisse car son regard changea, il n'était plus dur comme il y a quelques secondes, mais doux, chaleureux, le regard du Peter que je connaissais depuis le début.

- Amanda !

Cette fois plus de doute, il était vraiment en colère. Au son du timbre de sa voix, les fenêtres de la maison tremblèrent légèrement, ce qui ne me rassura pas le moindre du monde. Oui, j'ai peur, mais n'oubliez pas que je ne suis l'Elue que depuis trois mois à peine, que mes pouvoirs je ne les maîtrise pas totalement et que Slevin est le futur Roi des enfers, autrement dit ses pouvoirs sont plus impressionnants que les miens et quand il voudra les utiliser, ça fera très mal je pense, donc excusez-moi de ne pas être rassurée. Mon angoisse se calma légèrement, je ne sais comment mais j'en fus bien contente.

- On doit y aller Amanda.

- Je sais.

- Il n'est pas content du tout. Il faut que tu sois prête, ça va pas bien se passer vu la colère qui déborde en lui.

- Et vu la tienne aussi.

Son regard chercha le mien, puis nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes, son regard était redevenu dur et froid, distant même, je ne voulais pas comprendre pourquoi là, tout de suite, mais je savais que cela nous permettrait de mettre une distance entre nous et Slevin, du moins c'est ce que j'espérais.

- On y va.

Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter cette froideur, ça ne m'aiderait pas, pourtant, à voir son visage, je n'avais pas le choix. Il était clair qu'il m'en voulait.

Il avança et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre, la peur au ventre. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, je le vis se tenir devant la porte refermée, sa jugulaire palpitait sous la tension de la colère, j'aurais été vampire je me serais jetée dessus pour la lui arracher et en boire tout le sang qui s'en découlerait. Il regarda d'abord Peter puis, il me toisa, il dut voir que je manquais grandement d'assurance par rapport à notre entretien de tout à l'heure car son visage se radoucit à peine quelques secondes avant de retrouver sa dureté.

- Seriez-vous trop lâches pour descendre ?

Alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains, pour prouver qu'il ne me faisait pas peur, même si, c'était le contraire mais, aussi, pour montrer à Peter que je pouvais lui tenir tête et que je n'étais pas intervenue dans son choix pour rien. Je me retrouvai en bas des escaliers en moins de deux, pourtant, j'étais persuadée d'être descendue assez lentement, sans doute l'adrénaline ; Peter se retrouva alors à mes côtés mais ne me prêta pas la moindre attention, trop concentré sur Slevin.

- Regardez-moi ça, comme c'est touchant, il a vu notre scène torride ce matin et, depuis, il est vexé, il t'en veut Amanda, je le sens au plus profond de son être. Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est jouissif.

Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue mais je pus me contrôler. Je ne supportais pas que Peter m'en veuille, mais, surtout, je ne supportais pas ma lâcheté de ne pas avoir eu le cran de lui en parler directement quand nous nous étions vu ce matin, au lieu de cela, j'avais préféré le fuir. Slevin se rapprocha de moi et mon tatouage s'anima, je sentis alors cette électricité que j'avais ressentie la première fois où Peter avait essayé de m'entraîner et je compris aujourd'hui, que c'était le pouvoir qui émanait de lui, pourtant Slevin se mit devant moi et il ne bougea pas, peut-être parce qu'il ne ressentait aucunement besoin de le faire, qu'il pensait que je pouvais me débrouiller seule ou qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'intervenir à ce moment précis.

- Aurais-je touché en plein dans le mille ma douce ? Ca fait mal hein, de savoir qu'on a déçu quelqu'un et que d'avoir son pardon sera une tâche difficile, d'autant plus que la confiance est trahie.

- N'essaie pas d'échanger les rôles Slevin, tu n'es capable d'aucune culpabilité, intervint Peter à ma grande surprise.

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi mais je restais concentré sur Slevin qui n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque de mon protecteur.

- Je te rappelle Peter que je ne suis pas complètement transformé et que ma part d'humanité est toujours là. Amanda peut te le confirmer, elle l'a bien vu ce matin.

- J'en doute pas.

Ses paroles étaient glaciales, il y avait une telle rancœur en lui que j'en fus encore plus bouleversée.

- Cependant, elle a su voir ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en toi, étant donné que tu t'es fait recaler en beauté.

Un sourire devait se dessiner sur mes lèvres car le regard de Slevin changea complètement en quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

- Je t'avais donné le choix Peter, le choix de la sauver en te rendant humain à cent pour cent, au lieu de cela tu as abandonné cette possibilité et tu es resté le même.

- Slevin, tu sais très bien que je l'ai empêché de le faire.

- Il avait le choix Amanda. Il avait le choix..., dit-il plus bas. Désormais, je ne peux plus te sauver, ni lui d'ailleurs. Nous ne pourrons ignorer l'inévitable. Tu as préféré le sauver lui plutôt que de te sauver toi, ce qui, je dois le dire est un geste noble et courageux mais tu t'es, par conséquent, dessiner la croix de mort sur ton corps.

- C'est mon choix. Et ce n'était pas équitable de ta part, tu le sais.

- Pas équitable ? J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste pour te sauver, pour éviter d'avoir à te tuer prochainement. Peter était prêt, lui aussi, à faire se sacrifice parce que nous tenons tous les deux à toi. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas équitable là-dedans, hein ?

- Ca n'aurait rien changé. Vous prétendez tous les deux que je me mens depuis le début mais regardez vous, tu étais prêt à le sacrifier pour soi-disant me sauver et toi à devenir humain pour me sauver, alors que vous savez mieux que quiconque que cela n'aurait rien changé, Oraïa aurait fait un coup de traître comme à son habitude et il aurait tout de même réussi à me tuer sans que tu puisses y faire quelque chose Slevin et Peter non plus car il serait devenu humain sans plus aucun pouvoir ni souvenir. Alors qui est le menteur de nous trois ? Il doit me protéger, nous, on doit s'entretuer. Les règles sont là, appliquons-les.

Les fenêtres se remirent à trembler, je venais de provoquer une colère terrible, ce qui réveilla le monstre qui vivait en lui, pourtant, son regard resta le même. Le pouvoir de Peter s'intensifia essayant de contrôler une force invisible mais qui était bien là. Je compris alors que c'était une infime partie du pouvoir de Slevin que j'étais en train d'apercevoir, et celle-ci me fit froid dans le dos. Pourtant, je vis au regard de Slevin qu'il luttait contre ce pouvoir, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Je suis censée le combattre, pas le sauver et, pourtant, dans mon fort intérieur, on me disait le contraire, cependant, je ne pouvais oublier qu'il avait tué mes parents, sous la contrainte certes, mais il l'avait fait. J'étais totalement perdue.

- Amanda, recule, me dit Peter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce qui se passe, tu ne peux le contrôler, c'est pas Slevin qui réagit mais la bête de l'enfer qui est en lui.

- Peter, je peux le calmer. Je le sais.

- Tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment repousser l'inévitable Amanda ! Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu comprennes que le conte de fée est terminé, elle ne demande qu'à prendre le dessus et il est incapable de la contrôler.

- Il le peut, je le sais Peter.

- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque, Amanda, il pourrait te blesser.

- Ce matin, dans la salle de bain, il aurait pu aussi, et je suis toujours là.

Nos regards se croisèrent et il dut y voir une détermination sans faille car il baissa l'intensité de son pouvoir, tout en restant méfiant. Il savait que je ferais tout pour sauver Slevin, cela avait été mes premières paroles lorsqu'il m'avait appris ce qu'il était, en réalité, même si je savais que c'était peine perdue, je voulais garder un espoir. Pourtant, ce matin même, dans ma salle de bain, je le détestais sans pour autant être capable de lui résister, mais là, maintenant, je me devais de faire quelque chose ou il nous tuerait tous les trois dans le manoir, il ne contrôlait pas son pouvoir mais il donnait la possibilité au démon de le faire. Sa colère était impressionnante peut-être même dangereuse mais je devais prendre le risque, je ne voulais pas qu'il blesse Peter. A mon tour de me sacrifier, si je peux dire.

J'avançai alors en direction de mon ex grand amour, gardant une distance toutefois convenable entre nos deux corps. Derrière son regard, ce regard que je connaissais si bien, je vis le démon qui essayait tant bien que mal de prendre le dessus, mais je compris, que Slevin se battait au fond de lui. Ses attitudes ne le discriminaient pas pour autant, sa colère faisait qu'il ne se contrôlait pas toujours mais, aujourd'hui, il essayait d'être le plus fort, il essayait de me sauver tout simplement.

- Slevin, je sais que tu es là, quelque part, bats-toi. Tu peux lutter contre ça.

- Amanda, ce n'est pas lui et tu le sais, tu ne peux rien faire.

- Peter, je veux essayer.

Alors un bras me saisit à la gorge me bloquant la respiration, ce n'était plus lui, son regard s'était effacé pour laisser place à quelque chose que je ne reconnus pas et face a laquelle j'allais devoir me défendre. Je sentis mon tatouage s'animer de plus en plus fort mais je n'arrivais pas à me dégager, alors, un effleurement sur mon bras droit me provoqua un léger petit frisson qui s'étendit sur tout mon corps, la main se desserra doucement, me permettant de respirer un peu plus. Puis, je vis dans le haut de la pièce la même lumière que j'avais vu au lycée, lorsque Peter se battait contre le métamorphe, je le vis apparaître sur ma droite avec les mêmes yeux que ce jour-là mais d'un bleu beaucoup plus foncé, je ne voyais plus sa pupille. Il prononça des mots que je ne compris pas, le timbre étant trop bas pour que je les entende correctement, mais cela suffit pour que Slevin me lâche la gorge, me faisant tomber à terre tout en essayant de retrouver mon souffle.

Il se retourna alors vers Peter, dégageant une aura différente de celle d'il y a quelques minutes. Je reprenais tant bien que mal mon souffle pour essayer d'aider Peter mais celui-ci me barrait le chemin par une force que je ne voyais pas, il essayait de me mettre à l'écart pour me protéger.

_Comment veut-il que j'arrive à quoi que ce soit s'il essaye toujours de m'épargner ? _

Je vis Slevin essayant d'attraper Peter mais celui-ci était en train de se déplacer à une vitesse phénoménale. Slevin, du moins ce qu'il en restait à ce moment-là, ferma les yeux comme s'il cherchait à comprendre les déplacements de Peter. Alors, sans prévenir, son bras dégaina comme un pistolet saisissant Peter à la gorge, le positionnant dans la même situation que moi quelques secondes auparavant. Peter était incapable de bouger, encerclé par des anneaux magiques comme si ils étaient censés contenir ses pouvoirs. C'était à la fois fascinant et effrayant car il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre. Fascinant parce que dans les manuels je n'avais vu aucune mention de ce phénomène et, à en juger par la réaction de Peter, c'est un pouvoir dont il n'avait pas connaissance non plus.

La force avec laquelle Peter me tenait éloigné se dissipa et je pus alors me rapprocher d'eux sans que Slevin en s'en rende compte, trop concentré de maintenir Peter hors de la course.

- Slevin, je sais que tu m'entends quelque part, là-dedans ! Je sais qu'il reste en toi une par**t** de cette humanité. Tu peux aller au-delà de ça.

Je posai alors ma main sur son bras gauche et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- Amanda, c'est trop tard, il se transforme, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui.

Peter avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer ces quelques mots mais cela suffit pour capter l'attention de Slevin.

- Lâche-le !

Il serra de plus en plus fort, Peter changea de couleur en moins de deux, passant du violet au rouge puis au blanc. Je sentis une colère profonde traverser mon corps, alors j'en profitai pour faire appel à certains de mes pouvoirs si bien que le feu vint à moi brûlant le bras de Slevin qui fut forcé de lâcher Peter. Il reprit alors quelques couleurs tout en retrouvant son souffle, je demandai au feu de partir, le bras de Slevin retrouva sa capacité physique normal mais sa colère fut plus grande.

Alors, d'un revers de la main, il envoya valser Peter contre la fenêtre qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers, cette dernière se brisa en plusieurs morceaux de verre retombant un peu partout autour de lui. Je courus jusqu'à lui pour voir comment il allait. Trop sonné pour bouger, il me regarda tout de même et prononça quelques mots.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est mon combat Peter, pas le tien. Ne bouge pas.

Je sentis les fenêtres trembler de nouveau et je vis sur le visage de celui que j'avais aimé des larmes coulant sur ses joues, son regard redevenu celui que je connaissais si bien.

- Tu te soucies plus de lui que de moi.

- C'est lui qui vient de se faire jeter contre une fenêtre, pas toi.

- Même sans ça, tu t'inquiètes. Tu as accouru dès que je t'ai expliqué ce choix que je lui avais laissé. Tu as préféré le sauver que de te sauver toi. Amanda, tu ne comprends pas que, désormais, je dois te tuer.

- Oh, tu as commencé le boulot avec mes parents, il est sans doute logique que tu termine le chapitre avec moi.

Je vis son regard passer de la colère à la jalousie, puis de la jalousie à la tristesse. Il n'y avait absolument rien de démoniaque dans son regard et cela me fendit le cœur. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir contrôler ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis mais je ne le pouvais pas et personne ne pouvais comprendre, car j'étais la seule à vivre cela à ce moment précis. Cependant, je résistai à l'envie de m'avancer vers lui et restai sur place continuant de le fixer.

- Si seulement j'avais le choix...

- On a toujours le choix Slevin, tout est une question de volonté.

- Je peux te retourner cette phrase pleine de sagesse alors.

Ce fut à mon tour de baisser les yeux, tout en essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de mes idées. Mon tatouage me démangeait encore, ce qui était bon signe car j'étais toujours du bon côté, cependant, le regard lourd qui pesait dans mon dos m'inconfortait. Je savais que Peter observait cette scène, impuissant, trop affaibli par l'étranglement de Slevin mais, je savais surtout, qu'il me laissait le choix aussi douloureux que cela pouvait l'être pour lui de me voir résister ou pas à celui que j'avais toujours aimé et que je détestais en même temps.

Slevin tourna autour de moi comme un chasseur paralysant sa proie, je ne bougeais pas pour autant, je ne voulant pas le provoquer sans savoir ce qu'il avait en tête et, pour être honnête, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'étais totalement paumée ; je voulais le sauver mais je ne savais pas comment. Et si le sauver était d'aller avec lui ? Je chassais cette idée de ma tête le plus vite possible pour retrouver ma concentration. Je fus décontenancée lorsque je ne sentis plus le tatouage s'animer, je me retournai alors et je vis que Peter était allongé les yeux fermés. Paniquée, je voulus courir vers lui mais Slevin m'en empêcha.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, essayant de comprendre pourquoi je tenais tant à prendre soin de lui mais ne dut trouver aucune réponse car il relâcha légèrement son étreinte me soulageant le bras.

- Laisse-moi aller le voir Slevin. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis humaine et que j'ai un cœur. Mais, surtout, parce que c'est mon ami et que je m'inquiète pour lui.

- Ton ami ?

- Oui, mon ami.

- Vraiment, tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Lâche-moi.

- A une condition !

- Laquelle.

- Nous devons finir notre conversation.

- Quelle conversation.

- Celle que nous avons débutée dans la salle de bain. Je ne baisserai pas les bras Amanda, je sais que tu m'aimes encore.

Immédiatement, je détournai mon regard du corps de Peter toujours allongé aux bords des escaliers pour regarder de nouveau Slevin.

- Laisse-moi aller le voir, et nous finirons cette conversation.

- Ici. Tu as cinq minutes.

Il déposa une douce caresse sur ma joue gauche avant de me lâcher le bras. Pour ne pas l'offenser, je ne courus pas de suite vers Peter, je pris un air détendu et avançai vers lui en essayant de paraître la plus tranquille possible, pourtant, mon cœur battait la chamade tant j'étais paniquée à l'idée qu'il ait perdu connaissance, me laissant seule avec ma faiblesse.

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, prenant son visage entre mes mains. Prononçant son prénom assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, j'eus une idée. Je me concentrai comme je pouvais et pensai à un souvenir autre que la première fois. A ce moment précis, j'avais besoin d'un motif de concentration pour réussir ce que je voulais entreprendre, surtout que mon tatouage s'était éteint, ce qui ne m'aidait pas.

Le soleil réchauffait la peau dénudée de mon cou ainsi que de mes bras pendant que nous mangions assis sur une couverture dans le parc municipal de la ville. Michael et Shannon se chamaillaient comme des enfants pendant que Maya et Emilie parlaient de la prochaine collection de chez Louboutin. Peter et moi, marchions le long de la longue fontaine qui habitait le centre du parc tout en parlant de mes derniers entraînements et du prochain devoir en géographie. Alors, des petites gouttes d'eau se levèrent du bassin de la fontaine se dirigeant vers le visage de Peter.

Je continuai de l'appeler tout en restant concentrée, sentant les petites gouttes se déposer sur son visage. Alors, je vis ses yeux clignoter légèrement, puis il les ouvrit doucement pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière du jour et sourit en me voyant.

- Tu t'es servie de l'eau pour me réveiller ?

- Oui tu ne répondais pas.

- Merci.

- Amanda, oublie pas le pacte.

- Quel pacte ? Me demanda mon protecteur à voix basse manifestement inquiet.

- Il m'a laissé venir voir comment tu allais, si j'acceptais de terminer la conversation de ce matin dans la salle de bain, lui répondis-je en détournant les yeux.

- Vas-y.

Je le regardais, pas convaincue de pouvoir le laisser seul, à moitié comateux.

- Vas-y Amanda, je vais bien.

- Mais...

- C'est ton choix et je le respecte, me répondit-il avec un sourire rempli de gentillesse, alors que son regard me faisait l'effet d'un au revoir.

Mon cœur se serra, il a cru que j'avais choisi de partir avec Slevin mais ce n'était pas ça du tout, je devais finir cette fichue conversation parce que je le lui avais promis afin de pouvoir surveiller mon ami blessé. Je n'ai rien choisi du tout, comment pouvait-il le penser ?

Il prononça alors cette énième phrase qui me mit les larmes aux yeux.

- On ne peut lutter contre l'amour. Tu t'es battue comme tu pouvais mais, au fond...

- Peter, tu...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends pourquoi, ce matin, tu ne voulais pas me parler de ce moment dans ta salle de bain.

- Mais non, je...

J'essayais de lui expliquer qu'il se trompait mais, à chaque fois, il me sortait quelque chose à laquelle je ne pensais pas. Bon, je ne vais pas nier, revoir Slevin ces derniers mois ne m'avait pas facilité les choses, mes sentiments étaient toujours là certes, en même temps, on ne cesse pas d'aimer son unique amour du jour au lendemain, mort ou pas ; cependant, Peter réagissait comme quelqu'un de vaincu, qui baissait les bras. J'eus l'impression que mon choix n'était pas entre le bien ou le mal mais entre Slevin et lui, cette idée me fit ressentir une drôle de sensation dans mon corps, ce qui me mit à trembler sans que je ne m'en aperçoive tout de suite.

- Tu trembles ?

- Ca fait cinq minutes, le temps est écoulé.

Je ne quittais pas Peter du regard, l'intensité qui s'en dégageait fut plus forte que les fois précédentes.

- J'arrive Slevin.

- Ma bonté a ses limites Amanda, je n'ai jamais aimé te partager, tu le sais.

Peter se redressa pour s'asseoir, la couleur de ses yeux changea en un bleu gris que je n'avais jamais vu jusque là, cela me fit penser à la couleur du chagrin ou du ciel qui s'ombrageait avant une tempête. Décidément, tout était chamboulé dans ma tête, je ne comprenais plus rien.

Je me redressais pour descendre les escaliers, mon tatouage toujours là et j'en fus heureuse car c'était ma dernière dose d'espoir, celle qui me disait que Peter croyait encore un peu en moi, pourtant une part de moi me disait qu'il avait sans doute raison, on ne résiste pas quand il s'agit de l'être aimer.

- Je suis là, je t'écoute.

Il se rapprocha de moi, je ne reculai pas, quelque chose de différent par rapport à ce qui s'était produit le matin dans ma salle de bain se passait, une sensation qui ne m'était pas étrangère. Il prit ma main droite scellant mes doigts aux siens et plongea son regard noisette dans mes yeux bleu jean tout en souriant. Pas ce sourire démoniaque ou machiavélique prêt à tout pour me retenir, non, celui du garçon que j'ai toujours connu, depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Alors, je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues, sans que je puisse les contrôler, une partie de moi était en train de se briser, je comprenais exactement ce qui se passait mais je me refusais de le croire.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ma douce Amanda, et je ne cesserai jamais. Mon cœur sera toujours le tien, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tu es mon âme.

- Alors résiste et reste avec moi. Sois fort, bats-toi.

- Je ne peux me battre contre ça. Ce lien entre vous, est beaucoup trop fort, plus que ce que je l'espérais. Tu m'aimes toujours et tu ne pourras au fond de toi cesser de m'aimer, cependant, cet amour est différent.

- Slevin...

- Chuuutttt..., souffla-t-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. J'essaie à l'instant même de le contenir pour ne pas le laisser sortir et te blesser mais la bête est là, je n'y peux rien. Accorde-moi une faveur.

- Qu...

J'étais anéantie par ce qui se passait, incapable de parler. Ce n'était pas un chauffeur ivre qui créait la chose cette fois mais nous deux, enfin lui. Il abandonnait. Quelque part, depuis des mois, je dois le reconnaître au fond, j'étais heureuse qu'il se batte pour moi, me ramener à lui même si j'avais résisté comme je pouvais mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on en arriverait là, sans que je puisse le sauver.

- Déteste le monstre mais pas l'homme. Jamais je ne t'aurais fais de mal, ni à tes parents. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de m'arracher le cœur, de me faire tuer pour apaiser cette culpabilité, ce mal que je t'ai fait mais il m'en a toujours empêché.

- Ce n'était pas toi, je le comprends aujourd'hui.

- Merci mais je ne pourrai jamais changer ce que j'ai fais.

Il approcha alors ses lèvres des miennes, je le laissais faire, ce serait notre dernier baiser, l'ultime de notre histoire. Ses lèvres, chaudes et douces, avaient le même goût qu'autrefois, la même délicatesse, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, doucement comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Mon tatouage s'anima légèrement mais je n'y prêtais nullement attention, une partie de mon cœur était en train de se briser en un million de petits morceaux pour la deuxième fois, bien que ce fut moins douloureux, j'avais tout de même l'impression de perdre une partie de moi.

Ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes délicatement avec une certaine retenue comme si deux aimants les empêchaient de se séparer. Il me plongea son regard noisette dans le miens et je perçus des larmes couler sur ses joues, il était ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

- Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours.

Il disparut dans la seconde qui suivit ses paroles, me laissant aux pieds des escaliers, à moitié tremblante avec mon chagrin comme seul souvenir de ce moment.

Notre histoire venait officiellement de s'arrêter ici et le plus dur était d'admettre que c'était lui qui me quittait pour plus tard pouvoir me tuer, car je savais que, dorénavant, sa part d'humanité était perdue, voilà pourquoi il avait fait ce geste.

Je n'avais pas vu Peter se rapprocher de moi tant j'étais déboussolée, il me prit dans ses bras, je ne réagis pas, plus aucune larme ne sortit de mon corps. Je devais, à présent, juste m'habituer au fait que je n'avais pas choisi celui que j'avais toujours aimé et que mon devoir était désormais de le tuer. Honnêtement, je ne peux vous dire si j'en serais capable.

Les égratignures sur sa peau faites par les morceaux de verres de la fenêtre commençaient à cicatriser ainsi que la trace d'étranglement autour de son cou. Mais son regard gardait cette lueur de tristesse, j'eus cette étrange impression que j'avais brisé cette confiance qu'il avait, ma gorge se serra, les larmes vinrent de nouveau jusqu'à mes yeux, cependant, celles-ci je réussis à les contrôler.

- On devrait aller prendre l'air, cela nous fera du bien.

Il prononça cette phrase sur un ton neutre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, pourtant, je savais bien qu'au fond, il était blessé. Je le suivis en direction de l'arrière du manoir, nous menant dans cette partie du terrain qui donnait directement accès à la forêt. Un banc était disposé sur le côté gauche de la porte fenêtre où il s'assit avec une légère difficulté, son dos lui faisait encore mal, mais la cicatrisation était activée, alors je ne me faisais pas de soucis là-dessus. Je ne pus m'asseoir tant la vue était magnifique, le bruit des feuilles se frottant aux différentes branches de chaque arbre était tout simplement apaisant, il me sortit de ma rêverie en me demandant de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Je n'aimais pas...

Le ton qu'il avait employé manquait de patience et de gentillesse mais il retrouva le timbre de voix que j'aimais lorsqu'il constata mon étonnement.

- Le soleil est juste à côté de toi, et te regarder en levant la tête me fait mal aux yeux**,** donc**,** si tu pouvais t'asseoir, cela serait plus facile et moins douloureux pour mes yeux.

Je m'exécutai sans broncher.

- Peter...

- Je sais Amanda.

- Tu sais quoi ?

Il me regarda me faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation mais il fallait crever l'abcès, on ne pouvait pas rester sur ce pseudo mensonge de ce matin et de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Ayant toujours été honnête avec moi, je lui devais au moins ça. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire pour me rattraper.

- Tu ne sais rien et tu vas m'écouter. Tu es en colère, triste et je dirais même furieux, ce que je comprends mais j'ai besoin de t'expliquer...

- Furieux ?

- Oui, pour l'évènement de ce matin.

- Je ne suis pas furieux Amanda, ou du moins, je ne le suis plus. Cela m'a beaucoup peiné que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance pour me le dire mais je ne suis pas furieux.

- Je voulais te le dire mais comment t'expliquer que...

- Que fasse à celui que tu aimes, tu es vulnérable ?

- Prends-toi ça Amanda ! Me dis-je à voix basse mais il dut entendre.

- Amanda, depuis le début je te l'ai dit, ton amour est ta faiblesse mais tu ne peux contrôler tes sentiments.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fait en le virant violemment ce matin, en venant te sauver et en m'inquiétant pour toi tout à l'heure.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Devenir humain n'est pas si horrible.

- Ce n'est pas toi Peter. La personne que tu es, c'est celle-là, moitié magique moitié humain, je ne pouvais pas te laisser sacrifier tout ce que tu avais accompli par ma faute.

- Pas par faute, pour toi.

Alors, je le regardai, il retourna son visage vers moi et, encore une fois, cet échange fut intense. Cette phrase venait de me désarçonner, mon cœur commençait à battre un peu plus fort, dès lors je détournai mes yeux regardant en direction de la forêt.

- Amanda, mon but ultime est de te protéger et cela en faisait partie, j'étais prêt à le faire.

- Non ce n'était pas me protéger mais te sacrifier Peter, ce n'est pas mentionné dans le contrat.

- Je suis comme ça, tu ne me changeras pas et si Maya ne t'avait pas prévenue, aujourd'hui, tu serais sauvée et tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre cette... cassure.

- Inévitable et même si ça me fait encore mal, je me dois d'être honnête, en acceptant de tuer mes parents, il signait la fin de notre histoire, voilà pourquoi il m'a fuie quand ses souvenirs sont revenus, voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il l'a fait. Certes, ça fait mal parce que c'est réel je dirai mais, de toute façon, il se transformera un jour et, là, je serai tout de même obligée de le tuer.

- Il y a quelques semaines, tu m'as dit que tu ne laisserais pas tomber Slevin et que tu ferais tout pour maintenir sa part d'humanité. Amanda, quand il sera transformé la seule part humaine qui lui restera, ce sera votre amour quel qu'il soit, même s'il t'a quitté, il t'aime encore et tu l'aimes également, différemment certes, mais tu l'aimes. Ce qu'il a fait t'as tout simplement...

- Libérée.

- Oui.

- Tu as raison, je l'aime toujours mais cet amour n'est plus celui qu'il fut.

Alors, je repensai à ce lien qu'il disait voir entre Peter et moi, cela m'intriguait surtout que le père de mon protecteur avait fait la même réflexion.

- Ce n'était peut-être plus aussi fort. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais, ce que je sais, c'est que je souhaite plus que tout que tu me pardonnes de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te parler de l'évènement de ce matin.

- Amanda...

- Non Peter, je pourrai pas supporter que tu m'en veuilles...

Je pleurais, je l'entendis à ma voix, et il s'en rendit compte car, de son index, il essuya la larme qui roulait sur ma joue gauche.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné.

Je souris en voyant la sincérité dans son regard.

- Seulement, me rendre compte que je ne pourrai pas me battre contre ce lien m'a blessé je pense.

Il dut voir ma surprise.

- Slevin a dit la même chose ne parlant de nous.

- Mon père aussi.

- Est-ce la magie qui nous lie autant ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre totalement ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

- Je pense surtout qu'ils voulaient parler de notre... amitié.

Il prononça ce mot différemment des autres mais je ne relevai pas. En fait, je ne voulais pas comprendre toutes ces insinuations, je ne peux pas le nier, quelque chose de fort se passe entre nous, mais je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir savoir quoi exactement, je ne pense pas être prête. Cependant, je ne devais pas me voiler la face, si j'ai pris ce risque de traverser la porte tout à l'heure et mettre en colère Slevin, ce n'est pas juste pour sauver un... ami.

Je retins mon souffle venant de comprendre ce qui paraissait une évidence aux yeux de mes amis, de son peuple, de l'ex-amour de ma vie. Nous étions liés par notre mission, par notre magie et par ce que je croyais de l'amitié mais, en réalité, c'était beaucoup plus fort que cela. D'un bond, je me levais du banc marchant en direction de la forêt puis, je m'arrêtai, restant planter là, scrutant les arbres. Je m'étais refusé de voir ce qui était pourtant évident, j'avais enfreint une règle crucial pour lui, risquant de me faire tuer sur le champs par celui que j'aimais et je venais de comprendre pourquoi, ma force, mon protecteur, mon ami, voilà certains des arguments que j'ai donnés aux membres du Conseil pour sauver Peter mais son père avait compris que c'était plus que tout cela, il avait vu ce que je me refusais d'avouer depuis ce moment, dans sa chambre, où je l'ai retrouvé assis par terre à pleurer l'anniversaire de la disparition de sa mère.

**POV Peter**

Elle se trouvait debout aux pieds des escaliers, face à celui qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer. Je n'avais jamais remis en question cet amour, mais la scène que j'ai vu ce matin, je ne sais pourquoi m'a mis dans une colère noire, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'honnêteté de m'en parler m'avait blessé et de la voir se laisser embrasser par celui qui est censé être son ennemi juré m'avait fait rentrer une rage folle, à la limite de la jalousie. Amanda m'avait sauvé alors que j'allais me sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie, elle a tenu tête à Slevin, enfreint une règle cruciale de mon peuple et avait dit toutes ces choses à mon sujet à de mon père qui, pendant un moment, m'avait fait oublier cette colère et cette tristesse. Certains adjectifs pour me qualifier m'avaient donné une pointe au cœur, que j'eus du mal à me contrôler. Je ne sais pourquoi, depuis ce moment dans ma chambre, où elle avait réussi à contrôler ma peine et mes larmes, j'éprouvais quelque chose de différent. Les paroles de mon père, ainsi que celles que Slevin venait de prononcer me faisaient m'interroger sur la nature de mes sentiments à son égard.

- Tu te soucies plus de lui que de moi.

- C'est lui qui vient de se faire jeter contre une fenêtre, pas toi.

- Même sans ça, tu t'inquiètes. Tu as accouru dès que je t'ai expliqué ce choix que je lui ai laissé. Tu as préféré le sauver que de te sauver toi. Amanda, tu ne comprends pas que, désormais, je dois te tuer.

- Oh, tu as commencé le boulot avec mes parents, il est sans doute logique que tu termine le chapitre avec moi.

Je vis le regard de Slevin passer de la colère à la jalousie, puis de la jalousie à la tristesse. Il n'y avait absolument rien de démoniaque dans son regard et cela me rassura quelque peu pour Amanda. Mais je ne supportais pas de rester là à rien faire, pourtant, je le devais, elle avait raison, c'était son combat pas le mien. Je n'avais aucunement le droit d'intervenir. Elle seule devait choisir, écouter son cœur même si ma hantise de la perdre me rongeais à chaque seconde.

- Si seulement j'avais le choix...

- On a toujours le choix Slevin, tout est une question de volonté.

- Je peux te retourner cette phrase pleine de sagesse alors.

Je vis alors dans le reflets de la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face des escaliers qu'Amanda baissait les yeux suite aux dernières paroles de Slevin. Mon tatouage me démangeait un peu**,** ce qui était bon signe car cela voulait dire qu'elle était encore du bon côté, le mien. Cependant, ma crainte ne s'envola pas, l'angoisse était toujours présente mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Avez-vous la moindre idée, de ce que l'on peut ressentir dans ce genre de situation : être témoin d'une scène que l'on n'aimerait pas voir et de devoir rester là, à regarder sans rien pouvoir faire ? Un sentiment, que je ne voulais plus jamais connaître, malheureusement, ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière à cause de ce stupide pouvoir de voir les rêves.

Slevin tourna autour d'elle comme un chasseur paralysant sa proie, Amanda ne bougea pas pour autant, sûrement pour ne pas le provoquer ou parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Soudain, ma tête me parut lourde et ma vision se troubla. Je me sentis me renverser en direction du sol, ma tête cogna légèrement le plancher mais suffisamment fort pour me faire fermer les yeux.

- Laisse-moi aller le voir Slevin. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis humaine et que j'ai un cœur. Mais surtout parce que c'est mon ami et que je m'inquiète pour lui.

- Ton ami ?

- Oui, mon ami.

- Vraiment, tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Lâche-moi.

- A une condition !

- Laquelle.

- Nous devons finir notre conversation.

- Quelle conversation.

- Celle que nous avons débutée dans la salle de bain. Je ne baisserai pas les bras Amanda, je sais que tu m'aimes encore.

- Laisse**-**moi aller le voir, et nous finirons cette conversation.

- Ici. Tu as cinq minutes.

Je sentis une présence près de moi mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, pourtant, je sentais le contact de sa peau sur mon visage, je sentais l'odeur de son corps frôler mes narines mais je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir mes paupières, elles étaient closes comme si des petites pierres y étaient déposées, afin de s'assurer qu'elles ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais.

Puis, j'entendis le son de sa voix prononçant mon prénom avec une inquiétude qui me réchauffa le cœur, malgré tout, je restais là, las de toute envie de me réveiller. Puis, je sentis quelque chose de frais se déposer sur mon visage, différent du contact de sa peau, c'était humide, léger puis de plus en plus lourd et régulier, ça tombait par petite quantité me rafraîchissant le visage, rendant mes paupières plus légères faisant disparaître la lourdeur que j'avais ressenti.

J'entendais toujours sa voix m'appeler et, cette fois, je n'eus aucun mal à résister au profond sommeil qui m'appelait. J'ouvris doucement les yeux afin de ne pas être trop ébloui par la lumière extérieure puis, je vis son magnifique visage penché au dessus de moi. Son regard montrait le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait.

- Tu t'es servie de l'eau pour me réveiller ?

- Oui, tu ne répondais pas.

- Merci.

- Amanda, n'oublie pas le pacte, la voix de Slevin arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- Quel pacte ? Lui demandai-je à voix basse mais inquiet.

- Il m'a laissé venir voir comment tu allais si j'acceptais de terminer la conversation que nous avons débutée ce matin dans la salle de bain, me répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Vas-y.

Elle me regarda soupçonneuse, mais je lui certifiai que ça allait et qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier.

- Vas-y Amanda, je vais bien.

- Mais...

- C'est ton choix et je le respecte, lui répondis-je avec un sourire rempli de gentillesse alors que son regard me faisait l'effet d'un au revoir.

Alors elle se leva, pas rassurée pour autant de me laisser seul.

- On ne peut lutter contre l'amour. Tu t'es battue comme tu pouvais mais, au fond...

Des larmes vinrent se poser au bord de ses yeux et mon cœur se brisa en deux, je ne supportais pas de la voir pleurer mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

- Peter, tu...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends pourquoi ce matin tu ne voulais pas me parler de ce moment dans ta salle de bain.

- Mais non, je...

Je ne la laissai pas terminer, la poussant dans ses retranchements, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se défile, elle devait faire ce que son cœur lui disait de faire en son âme et conscience, elle seule pouvait choisir.

- Tu trembles ?

- Ca fait cinq minutes, le temps est écoulé.

Elle ne me quitta pas du regard, l'intensité qui s'en dégageait fut plus forte que les fois précédentes.

- J'arrive Slevin.

- Ma bonté a ses limites Amanda, je n'ai jamais aimé te partager, tu le sais.

Je me redressai jusqu'à m'asseoir, attendant que la magie face son effet pour m'aider à cicatriser un minimum, le côté humain fera le reste ensuite. Je sentis mon regard changer, j'avais l'impression de lui dire adieu, de la perdre et je ne pouvais rien faire, mon statut mais**,** surtout**,** les règles engendrées par mon père me l'interdisaient.

Elle descendit les escaliers dans sa direction. Cette fois, elle ne me tournait pas le dos voulant me surveiller je suppose, s'assurant que je ne retombais pas dans les pommes.

- Je suis là, je t'écoute.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, elle ne recula pas. Quelque chose de différent de la scène que j'avais vue dans la salle de bain et d'il y a quelques minutes, se passait, c'était vraiment étrange. Il était différent dans sa façon de parler, comme s'il pleurait mais qu'aucune larme ne pouvait sortir de son corps.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ma douce Amanda, et je ne cesserai jamais. Mon cœur sera toujours le tien quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tu es mon âme.

- Alors résiste et reste avec moi. Sois fort, bats-toi.

- Je ne peux me battre contre ça. Ce lien entre vous, est beaucoup trop fort, plus que ce que je l'espérais. Tu m'aimes toujours et tu ne pourras au fond de toi cesser de m'aimer, cependant, cet amour est différent.

- Slevin...

- Chuuutttt..., souffla-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. J'essaie, à l'instant même, de le contenir pour ne pas le sortir et te blesser mais la bête est là, je n'y peux rien. Accorde-moi une faveur.

- Qu...

Il abandonnait.

- Déteste le monstre mais pas l'homme. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait de mal, ni à tes parents. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de m'arracher le cœur, de me faire tuer pour apaiser cette culpabilité, ce mal que je t'ai fait mais il m'en a toujours empêché.

- Ce n'était pas toi, je le comprends aujourd'hui.

- Merci.

La scène que je voyais m'était insupportable, je ressentais cette douleur qu'elle éprouvait, je voyais sur son visage le chagrin que cela lui provoquait car, au fond d'elle, son amour était toujours là mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, à présent, elle comprenait que la rupture était effective dès le moment où ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus, sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire. Aujourd'hui, par amour, il la libérait de ce fardeau, je supprimerais la « , » pour, peut-être, lui faciliter la tâche lorsque leur véritable combat aurait lieu.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, elle le laissa faire, car elle savait que ce serait l'ultime baiser de leur histoire. Ce fut un baiser passionné, doux de ce que je voyais mais également triste, je ne sais comment je pouvais ressentir leur chagrin à tous les deux, pourtant, à ce moment précis ,aucune magie opérait : aucune fenêtre ne tremblait, aucun élément n'était appelé, mon tatouage lui-même était en mode pause.

Ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles d'Amanda avec une certaine retenue comme si deux aimants les empêchaient de se séparer.

- Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours.

Il disparut dans la seconde qui suivit ses paroles, la laissant aux pieds des escaliers, à moitié tremblante avec son chagrin comme seul souvenir de ce moment.

Leur histoire venait officiellement de s'arrêter ici.

Alors, je me levai doucement, de façon à ne pas me faire plus mal et ne pas ressentir un nouveau vertige puis, je me rapprochai d'elle moins facilement que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle ne réagit pas, pourtant, plus aucune larme ne sortait de son corps, elle devait être en état de choc.

Les égratignures sur ma peau faites par les morceaux de verre de la fenêtre commençaient à cicatriser ainsi que la trace d'étranglement autour de mon cou. Mon regard ne devait pas avoir changé depuis notre dernier échange car des larmes vinrent de nouveau jusqu'à ses yeux cependant, elle réussit à les contrôler.

- On devrait aller prendre l'air, cela nous fera du bien.

Je prononçai cette phrase sur un ton neutre, du moins, j'avais essayé, elle en avait assez pris pour son grade ses dernières minutes. Un banc était disposé sur le côté gauche de la porte fenêtre, je m'y assis avec une légère difficulté, mon dos me faisait encore mal, mais la cicatrisation magique était activée.

Elle ne s'assit pas immédiatement à mes côtés, je pense que la vue que donnait ce côté-ci du jardin lui plaisait car elle resta un petit moment à regarder en direction de la forêt et à écouter le chant des feuilles se frottant sur les branches des arbres. Cependant, il fallait mettre à plat certaines choses alors, je lui demandai de s'asseoir, d'un ton plus pressant que je ne l'aurais voulu en lui précisant que le soleil qui se trouvait dans mon champ de vision me faisait mal aux yeux. Elle n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier car les plis de son front se dessinèrent de suite.

- Le soleil est juste à côté de toi, et te regarder en levant la tête me fait mal aux yeux donc**,** si tu pouvais t'asseoir, cela serait plus facile et moins douloureux pour mes yeux.

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher.

- Peter...

- Je sais Amanda.

- Tu sais quoi ?

Je la regardai, lui faisant comprendre que je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation, même s'il fallait crever l'abcès. Cependant, je redoutais certains mots, certaines vérités et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, mon cœur se serra, à l'idée qu'elle m'avoue vouloir le rejoindre, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de devoir le tuer. Le ton de sa voix me surprit au plus au point.

- Tu ne sais rien et tu vas m'écouter. Tu es en colère, triste et je dirais même furieux, ce que je comprends mais j'ai besoin de t'expliquer...

- Furieux ?

- Oui, à cause l'évènement de ce matin.

- Je ne suis pas furieux Amanda, du moins je ne le suis plus. Cela m'a beaucoup peiné que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance pour me le dire mais je ne suis pas furieux.

- Je voulais te le dire mais comment t'expliquer que...

- Que fasse à celui que tu aimes, tu es vulnérable ?

- Prends-toi ça Amanda ! murmura-t-elle mais je l'entendis.

- Amanda depuis le début, je te l'ai dit, ton amour pour lui est ta faiblesse mais tu ne peux contrôler tes sentiments.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fait en le virant violemment ce matin, en venant te sauver et en m'inquiétant pour toi tout à l'heure.

Je souris légèrement.

- Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Devenir humain n'est pas si horrible.

- Ce n'est pas toi Peter. La personne que tu es n'est celle là, moitié magique moitié humain, je ne pouvais pas te laisser sacrifier tout ce que tu avais accompli par ma faute.

- Pas par faute, pour toi.

Alors, je la regardais, retournant mon visage vers elle et, encore une fois, cet échange fut intense. Je savais fort bien que ma phrase l'avait surprise, et j'en fus ravie, je ne voulais plus me mentir ni lui mentir. Au bout d'un moment, elle détourna ses yeux regardant en direction de la forêt.

- Amanda, mon but ultime est de te protéger et cela en faisait partie, j'étais prêt à le faire.

- Non, ce n'était pas me protéger mais te sacrifier Peter, ce n'est pas mentionné dans le contrat.

- Je suis comme ça tu ne me changeras pas et si Maya ne t'avais pas prévenue, aujourd'hui, tu serais sauvée et tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre cette... cassure.

- Inévitable et, même si ça me fait encore mal, je me dois d'être honnête, en tuant mes parents il a signé la fin de notre histoire, voilà pourquoi il m'a fuie quand ses souvenirs sont revenus, voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui il l'a fait. Certes, ça fait mal parce que c'est réel je dirais mais, de toute façon, il se transformera un jour et, là, je serai tout de même obligée de le tuer.

- Il y a quelques semaines, tu m'as dit que tu ne laisserais pas tomber Slevin et que tu ferais tout pour maintenir sa part d'humanité. Amanda, quand il sera transformé la seule part humaine qui lui restera, ce sera votre amour quel qu'il soit, même s'il t'a quitté, il t'aime encore et tu l'aimes également, différemment certes, mais tu l'aimes.

- Libérée.

- Oui.

- Tu as raison, je l'aime toujours mais cet amour n'est plus celui qu'il fut.

- Ce n'était peut-être plus aussi fort. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais, ce que je sais, c'est que je souhaite plus que tout que tu me pardonnes de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te parler de l'évènement de ce matin.

- Amanda...

- Non Peter, je pourrai pas supporter que tu m'en veuilles...

Je réalisai alors qu'elle était en train de pleurer mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Alors, je levai ma main en direction de son visage et, de mon index, je vins lui essuyer la larme qui coulait sur sa joue gauche.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonnée.

Elle sourit à ma réponse et son regard croisa alors le mien brièvement.

- Seulement, me rendre compte que je ne pourrais pas me battre contre ce lien m'a blessé, je pense.

Je vis alors de la surprise sur son visage. Je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque, j'en doutais fortement, quoique, mon père avait raison sur l'intensité de notre lien, il était temps d'en avoir le cœur net, même si il était trop tôt après tout ça, il le fallait.

- Slevin a dit la même chose en parlant de nous.

- Mon père aussi.

- Est-ce la magie qui nous lie autant ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre totalement ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

- Je pense surtout qu'ils voulaient parler de notre... amitié.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle comprit où je voulais en venir car, après quelques petites secondes, elle se leva d'un bond du banc, marchant en direction de la forêt puis, elle s'arrêta, scrutant les arbres.

Dès le premier jour où je l'avais vue, j'avais senti ce frisson me parcourir et mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine même si, aux premiers abords, j'avais pensé que c'était dû au fait que c'était l'Elue et que, par conséquent, il s'agissait de notre lien qui venait de se former, seulement, lorsqu'elle est venue en grimpant le mur du manoir pour me retrouver dans ma chambre en larmes, faisant tout pour me consoler, je compris, à cette minute, que quelque chose en moi avait changer dans ma façon de la regarder et de penser à elle. Seulement, jusqu'à ce matin, je n'ai pas voulu y croire ; en réalité, je me refusais de me laisser aller à ce genre de sentiment puis, Slevin m'avait proposé ce pacte et là, je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même et, par conséquent à mon peuple qui, au vu, de mon choix avait compris bien avant moi de quoi il en retournait. Voilà pourquoi mon père fut prêt à me sacrifier, car cela risquait d'affecter notre collaboration et, surtout, je n'étais pas sûr de ses sentiments.

Bien entendu, lorsqu'elle a tout fait pour me sauver et que j'ai entendu ses paroles, il me fallut un self contrôle immense pour ne pas aller à l'encontre de ma décision puis, il venait d'y avoir cette rupture, je ne savais plus quoi décider mais lui faire comprendre ce que ce lien représente pour moi était important. Slevin s'était battu pour elle, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire de même ? Certes, il était trop tôt et je n'attendais rien en échange mais j'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne d'où venait ma colère ainsi

que ma tristesse.

J'étais éperdument tombé amoureux d'Amanda.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière**

**POV Peter**

Je la regardais, toujours debout en direction de la forêt, le soleil déposant son reflet sur ses long cheveux châtains. Ce dont je m'étais rendu compte, je ne pouvais le lui avouer comme ça, de façon aussi directe, surtout avec ce qu'elle venait de subir, ce n'était pas du tout le moment et puis, rien ne me certifiait que c'était réciproque. Malgré ses paroles devant les membres du Conseil, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir être assez objectif sur ma façon de penser à ce sujet.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans mon fort intérieur ne cessait de me dire que je devais le lui faire comprendre, que tout ce qui s'était passé jusque-là : l'intensité de nos échanges visuels, notre complicité, l'électricité que provoque la magie lorsque l'on se touche, rien de tout cela n'était anodin, cela avait une réelle signification depuis le début mais, trop aveuglé par ma mission de la former, je n'avais rien vu venir ou je ne voulais rien voir venir de peur de devoir me battre, face à celui qu'elle a toujours aimé tout au long de sa vie.

Il fallait pourtant que je dise quelque chose, elle venait sûrement de faire le lien avec ces dernières paroles et je ne pouvais rester là, sur le banc, à la regarder sans prononcer aucune parole, ce n'était pas possible et puis, j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Alors, je voulus me lever du banc mais mon dos me faisait encore atrocement mal, si bien que j'émis un petit cri de douleur qui l'alerta, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers moi pour voir si j'allais bien.

- Peter, ça va ?

- Mon dos a beaucoup de mal à guérir on dirait.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Oui, dans la cuisine, placard du bas à côté du frigo, il y a plein de petits bocaux avec des herbes, il y en a de cachées tout au fond, fait bouillir de l'eau et mets une légère poignée de cette herbe dans l'eau bouillie, s'il te plaît.

- Herbe, eau bouillie, d'accord, j'y vais mais assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Elle m'aida à me rasseoir sur le banc ce qui me soulagea immédiatement compressant la douleur. Amanda rentra dans le manoir pour se rendre à la cuisine, sans perdre une minute. Son regard avait fui le mien tout au long de cet échange, créant un malaise dans mon cœur.

Elle revint à peine au bout de cinq minutes avec une tasse bien chaude dont je humais la bonne odeur de la **Cymbopogon naardus, autrement dit citronnelle de Ceylan, dont les effets aromatiques sont bénéfiques pour les douleurs inflammatoires, il me suffisait seulement d'en humer l'arôme pour me sentir soulagé de cette oppressante douleur musculaire. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux sentant les effets de l'herbe se propager dans mon corps, rendant ma cicatrisation presque parfaite.**

**- Ca va mieux ?**

**- Oui, cette herbe est tout bonnement divine lorsqu'il s'agit des douleurs inflammatoires. **

**- Tant mieux.**

**- Amanda...**

**- Oui ?**

**Cette fois, son regard n'évita pas le mien et quelque chose de nouveau se créa dans l'atmosphère, quelque chose d'unique, inhabituel : il se mit à pleuvoir.**

**Pas une pluie normal de saison non, une pluie torrentielle alors qu'il y a peine quelques secondes, il faisait super beau, froid certes en cette saison mais super beau. Mon tatouage se mit à s'animer s'anima d'une façon tout aussi inhabituelle et un éclair traversa le ciel,**** nous faisant sursauter.**

**Je compris alors ce que ****voulait dire mon père lorsqu'il disait qu'il fallait faire attention à notre lien car nos pouvoirs pouvaient en dépendre, à présent, je voyais clairement où il voulait ne venir.**

**POV Amanda**

Je sentais son regard posé sur moi mais j'étais incapable de me retourner. Pendant des semaines, j'étais avais été persuadée que ce lien qui nous unissait était le fruit de notre amitié et de notre magie, mais, en réalité, c'était bien plus fort que cela, ce que sa sœur, les membres de son peuple et même mes amis avaient compris bien avant moi. Etait-il possible que nous puissions ressentir réciproquement quelque chose d'aussi fort après tout ce que nous venons de vivre, après ce qu'il venait de voir, ce que je lui avais caché ? Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Ma blessure était toujours là, réanimée par ce fantôme sorti du passé qui s'avère, désormais, être mon pire ennemi.

Pourtant, l'évidence était là, les membres de son peuple, son père, mes amis et même Slevin avaient vu ce que je me refusais de voir ; est-ce que Peter lui aussi était déstabilisé par cela ? J'eus l'impression que oui mais je ne pus le certifier, ni confirmer que c'était réciproque, cependant, cette façon de se regarder ne pouvait pas être anodine. Malgré cela, je ne voulais pas risquer de faillir à ma mission, j'ai déjà failli le faire tuer tout à l'heure parce que je voulais lui sauver la vie, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sacrifie pour moi et j'ai manqué de le faire tuer par Slevin. Avais-je été égoïste en refusant qu'il sacrifie ce qu'il était vraiment pour me sauver ? Je pense que si je l'avais laissé faire, afin que je ne risque plus rien, aurait été égoïste.

Le cri de douleur que j'entendis me sortit de ma rêverie et je le vis essayant de se lever mais plié en deux torturé par le mal que lui procurait les plaies de ? son dos. Alors j'accourus vers lui pour l'aider, ne supportant pas le voir souffrir, j'avais trop vu de la douleur dans sur ? son visage pour la journée.

- Peter, ça va ?

- Mon dos a beaucoup de mal à guérir, on dirait.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Oui, dans la cuisine, placard du bas à côté du frigo, il y a plein de petits bocaux avec des herbes, il y en a de caché tout au fond, fait bouillir de l'eau et met une légère poignée de cette herbe dans l'eau bouillie, s'il te plaît.

- Herbe, eau bouillie, d'accord, j'y vais mais assois-toi s'il te plaît.

Je l'aidai alors à s'asseoir de nouveau sur le banc de façon à ce que la douleur se fasse moins ressentir et je vis un éclat de soulagement sur son visage, ce qui me rassura aussi. Je ne me voyais pas l'amener à l'hôpital, d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas si il pouvait aller à l'hôpital étant qu'à moitié humain... N'arrivant pas à plonger mon regard dans le sien, je regardai ailleurs, je ne voulais pas penser à cette sensation étrange que cela me procurait lorsque je le regardai à en perdre mon âme.

M'ayant demandé de me diriger à la cuisine pour lui faire une infusion à base d'herbe au nom bizarre, je me dépêchai de lui faire bouillir l'eau dans un mug puis j'y mis une légère petite poignée de cette herbe comme il me l'avait demandé ; l'arôme qui s'en dégagea était d'une senteur divine, douce et sucrée, un vrai délice pour les papilles. A l'odeur, je compris qu'il s'agit de citronnelle et que cela devait sans doute lui soulager la douleur dans son dos, il faut dire que Slevin ne l'avait pas ménagé et que Peter ne s'était pas réellement défendu à ce moment-là.

**- Ca va mieux ?**

**- Oui, cette herbe est tout bonnement divine lorsqu'il s'agit des douleurs inflammatoires. **

**- Tant mieux.**

**- Amanda...**

**- Oui ?**

**Cette fois, je n'évitai pas son regard et quelque chose de nouveau se créa dans l'atmosphère, quelque chose d'inhabituel : il se mit à pleuvoir.**

**Pas une pluie normale de saison, non, une pluie torrentielle alors qu'il y a à peine quelques secondes, il faisait super beau, froid certes en cette saison mais super beau. Mon tatouage se s'anima ****d'une façon tout aussi inhabituelle et un éclair traversa le ciel nous faisant sursauter.**

**Je compris alors ce que voulait**** dire Slevin lorsqu'il disait que notre lien était exceptionnel, fort au point qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre contre cela, qui l'avait poussé à abandonner car nos pouvoirs dépendaient l'un de l'autre, nous dépendions l'un de l'autre.**

**A présent, je voyais clairement où il voulait ne venir : notre complicité allait bien au delà de l'amitié.**

POV Slevin

Je ne voulais pas la blesser, je voulais au fond de moi plus que tout la protéger de ce que j'étais sensé devenir, voilà pourquoi j'avais proposé ce marché à Peter, voilà pourquoi j'osais m'interposer entre Oraïa et Amanda, seulement, elle tient trop à lui pour le laisser se sacrifier afin de la sauver ; d'ailleurs, il tient trop à elle pour ne pas accepter ce marché. Au plus profond de mon être, ce qu'il en restait d'humain, j'étais empreint d'une crise de jalousie folle qui me mettait hors de moi, jusque-là, je n'avais jamais eu à la partager avec personne, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Si elle hésitait autant à me rejoindre, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait, mais aussi parce qu'il y Peter, elle y est trop attaché, je crois même que, désormais, elle serait perdue sans lui, voilà pourquoi elle a accouru dans le manoir et m'a mis sur la touche, le fait qu'il oublie qui il est depuis toujours l'angoisse, elle ne veut pas qu'il l'oublie. Elle ne veut pas l'admettre, mais ce qu'elle ressent est bien plus fort que de l'amitié, je la connais depuis le berceau, ne l'oublions pas. Malgré mon nouveau statut, je n'ai cessé de l'aimer et c'est ce qui me maintient encore en cet état d'être humain, si j'abandonnais cet espoir de retrouver son amour d'autrefois, si j'abandonnais, alors mon humanité s'éteindrait en même temps que mon cœur, mon âme.

Depuis deux ans, je me bats pour ne pas devenir ce que je suis sensé être, c'est sans compter sur l'aide d'Oraïa bien sûr. Je savais que ce que je venais de faire provoquerait sa colère mais, à dire vrai, je me préoccupais plus de ma jalousie que d''autre chose, car, en ce moment même, je sens la bête en moi qui ne demande qu'à sortir pour briser les os de ce Defender digne d'une soirée d'Halloween. Mais le tuer ne ferait que de la faire souffrir, j'en ai assez fait comme ça, pourtant, ma nouvelle nature est de tuer, sauf que cet amour m'en empêche, elle vit en moi depuis le début, je crois même, qu'une fois transformée, elle sera toujours une partie de moi à laquelle je m'accrocherai. J'avais essayé de retrouver mon humanité entière, seulement, il n'existe aucun sortilège le permettant, à part le même processus que Peter allait subir dans quelques minutes, mais je n'étais pas prêt, je dirais même que je suis incapable de vouloir l'effacer de ma mémoire jusqu'à en oublier notre amour, notre histoire, je préférais mourir, ce serait beaucoup moins douloureux.

Voilà maintenant presque trente minutes que je me tenais au pied du manoir à essayer d'entrer en vain, j'avais abandonné au bout de quelques minutes. Le pouvoir qu'avait eu Amanda au moment de vouloir y entrer m'avait stupéfait, elle m'avait repousser avec une telle rage, j'en étais resté bouché bée. Jamais je ne l'avais vue avec ce regard plein de colère et de tristesse en même temps, mon cœur se fendit en deux quand je compris alors que son choix était déjà fait mais qu'elle se refusait de se l'avouer. J'avais alors compris qu'une seule chose devait être faite, voilà pourquoi je voulais rentrer dans le manoir.

Ma jalousie resta au même degré de rage quand je sentis que la force magique se dissipait, libérant ainsi les portes du manoir. Je pus y entrer sans le moindre effort. Je me retrouvai sur le seuil, la porte fermée derrière moi, les escaliers en plein dans mon champ de vision, pile l'endroit par où ils passeraient. J'entendis alors un bruit à l'étage, ils étaient dans le couloir et m'avaient entendu. Je pouvais sentir son parfum sucré recouvrant toute sa peau douce et charnelle.

- Amanda !

La colère dans ma voix n'était pas voulue mais je ne supportais pas le fait qu'elle se cache tout en étant avec lui, là haut. J'entendis alors la voix de Peter qui lui dit de descendre tout en se préparant à ma colère. S'il savait que c'était avant tout de la jalousie, il serait surpris. Elle l'a sauvé, pas moi.

Je la vis se présenter en haut des marches, fuyant mon regard puis, sans que je m'y attende, s'arrêter sur mon visage pour ensuite entrer en contact avec mes yeux. Le mien était redevenu froid et dur, je ne voulais pas laisser paraître la jalousie, il serait peut-être plus facile pour elle alors de me détester et de ne rien regretter.

- On y va, dit-elle à Peter.

Ils descendirent alors les escaliers en même temps, à la même vitesse, une fluidité s'emparait d'eux, ils avaient la même démarche, le même charisme, comme des jumeaux, cela eut le don de me mettre hors de moi.

Je vis dans le regard de Peter qu'il n'était pas rassuré, pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de m'affronter ici, maintenant. Pourtant Cependant,, je sentais une tension entre eux, quelque chose n'allait pas, bien au-delà du fait qu'elle l'ait sauvé ; alors je me rappelais de cette faculté dont m'avait parlé Oraïa que Peter a de pénétrer dans les rêves, surtout ceux de l'Elue ou de voir rien que par le toucher une scène précise. C'était ce qui s'était passé ce matin, dans sa salle de bain, qui lui déplaisait, lui aussi était jaloux. Intéressant...

- Regardez-moi ça, comme c'est touchant, il a vu notre scène torride ce matin et, depuis, il est vexé, il t'en veut Amanda, je le sens au plus profond de son être. Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est jouissif.

Alors, je vis une larme couler sur la joue de ma douce et cela me brisa le cœur, pourtant ma rage était toujours là et ne diminuait pas. Je me rapprochai d'elle alors, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, j'avais besoin d'être près d'elle.

- Aurais-je touché en plein dans le mille ma douce ? Ca fait mal hein, de savoir qu'on a déçu quelqu'un et que de prendre conscience qu'obtenir son pardon sera une tâche difficile, d'autant plus que la confiance est trahie.

- N'essaie pas d'échanger les rôles Slevin, tu n'es capable d'aucune culpabilité, intervint Peter à ma grande surprise.

Mais je le vis, changer d'expressions à mes paroles. Il était en colère contre Amanda d'après son regard mais pas assez pour la laisser seule avec moi.

- Je te rappelle Peter que je ne suis pas complètement transformé et que ma part d'humanité est toujours là. Amanda peut te le confirmer, elle l'a bien vu ce matin.

- J'en doute pas.

Je pus reconnaître de la rancœur dans sa voix, ce qui fit frissonner Amanda. elle n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude le voir comme ça.

- Cependant, elle a su voir ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en toi étant donné que tu t'es fait recaler en beauté.

Je vis alors un léger rictus se dessiner sur les lèvres de celle que je ne cessais d'aimer, me rendant fou de rage. Mon regard changea complètement, je le sentis au plus profond de moi, je laissais le monstre en moi s'installer.

- Je t'avais donné le choix Peter, le choix de la sauver en te rendant humain à cent pour cent. Au lieu de cela, tu as abandonné cette possibilité et tu es resté le même.

- Slevin, tu sais très bien que je l'ai empêché de le faire.

- Il avait le choix Amanda. Il avait le choix..., dis-je plus bas. Désormais, je ne peux plus te sauver, ni lui d'ailleurs. Nous ne pourrons ignorer l'inévitable. Tu as préféré le sauver lui plutôt que de te sauver toi, ce qui, je dois le dire est un geste noble et courageux mais tu t'es par conséquent dessiner la croix de mort sur le corps.

- C'est mon choix. Et ce n'était pas équitable de ta part, tu le sais.

- Pas équitable ? J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste pour te sauver, pour éviter d'avoir à te tuer prochainement. Peter était prêt, lui aussi, à faire ce sacrifice parce que nous tenons tous les deux à toi. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas équitable là-dedans, hein ?

- Ca n'aurait rien changé. Vous prétendez tous les deux que je me mens depuis le début mais regardez-vous, tu étais prêt à le sacrifier pour soi-disant me sauver et toi à devenir humain pour me sauver alors que vous savez mieux que quiconque que cela n'aurait rien changé, Oraïa aurait fait un coup de traître comme à son habitude et il aurait tout de même réussi à me tuer, sans que tu puisses y faire quel que chose Slevin et Peter non plus car il serait devenu humain sans plus aucun pouvoir ni souvenir. Alors qui est le menteur de nous trois ? Il doit me protéger, nous, on doit s'entretuer. Les règles sont là, appliquons-les.

Ma colère se fit plus grande, si bien que j'en fis trembler les fenêtres du manoir par l'émission de mon aura démonique. Elle rugissait en moi, ne demandant qu'à sortir mais je devais la contrôler bien qu'à ce moment précis, écraser Peter m'aurait donné une telle jouissance.

- Amanda, recule, me dit Peter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce qui se passe, tu ne peux le contrôler, c'est pas Slevin qui réagit mais la bête de l'enfer qui est en lui.

- Peter, je peux le calmer. Je le sais.

- Tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment repousser l'inévitable Amanda ! Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu comprennes que le conte de fée est terminé, elle ne demande qu'à prendre le dessus et il est incapable de la contrôler.

- Il le peut, je le sais Peter.

- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque, Amanda, il pourrait te blesser.

- Ce matin, dans la salle de bain, il aurait pu aussi, et je suis toujours là.

Elle avança alors un peu plus près de moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle léger, la douceur de sa peau me picotait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je sentais la vibration de son pouls parcourir tout mon corps. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

- Slevin, je sais que tu es là, quelque part, bats-toi. Tu peux lutter contre ça.

- Amanda, ce n'est pas lui et tu le sais, tu ne peux rien faire.

- Peter, je veux essayer.

Mais c'était trop tard ma rage avait pris le dessus et la bête apparut sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Sans m'en rendre compte, je saisis Amanda à la gorge lui bloquant la respiration. Je sentis alors le pouvoir de son protecteur envahir toute la pièce et j'en fus soulagé car il ferait ce qu'il faut pour la protéger, la sauver de ma sauvagerie. Il prononça des mots dans sa langue que je ne comprenais pas mais cela suffit pour que je lâche la gorge d'Amanda, la faisant tomber à terre.

Alors, je me retournai vers Peter, source de ma colère et de ma jalousie, émanant un pouvoir différent d'il y a quelques secondes. J'essayai tant bien que mal de l'attraper mais il se déplaçait trop vite, ce qui eut le don de m'agacer tout en m'énervant d'autant plus. Alors je fis ce qu'Oraïa m'avait appris, je fermai les yeux pour ne dissocier que son battement de cœur et ses mouvements, ainsi je pouvais filtrer ses déplacements. Je dégainai alors mon bras à une vitesse aussi rapide que les déplacements de Peter pour le saisir à la gorge, je l'encerclai d'anneaux bloquant ses pouvoirs, et je fus heureux de constater sa surprise.

Voilà un pouvoir auquel il ne s'attendait pas, ce qui me plut de suite.

Amanda se tenait à côté de moi, je ne l'avais pas sentie approcher, trop concentré à maintenir mon ennemi sous ma surveillance.

- Slevin, je sais que tu m'entends quelque part là-dedans ! Je sais qu'il reste en toi une part de cette humanité. Tu peux aller au-delà de ça.

Elle posa alors sa main sur mon bras gauche et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Amanda, c'est trop tard, il se transforme, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui.

Peter avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer ses mots ce qui ne me réjouit pas pour autant, je me souvins alors que si je le tuais, je la perdais à jamais.

- Lâche-le !

Je serrais de plus en plus fort, mais ce n'était pas moi, c'était le démon en moi. J'essayais de me battre mais c'était trop dur. Soudain, je sentis une forte chaleur envahir mes bras qui se retrouvèrent en feu, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru car aucune flamme ne s'y trouvait. La colère du démon grandit.

Alors d'un revers de la main que je ne pus contrôler, j'envoyai valser Peter contre la fenêtre qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers, cette dernière se brisa en plusieurs morceaux de verre retombant un peu partout autour de lui. Amanda courut dans sa direction pour voir comment il allait, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. J'essayai de renvoyer la bête mais celle-ci était beaucoup trop forte, pourtant, je ne me sentis pas m'en aller au loin dans mon corps, j'étais pas loin, je le sentais. Puis, je les entendis parler...

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est mon combat Peter, pas le tien. Ne bouge pas.

Alors je sentis le démon qui bouillonnait en moi, il ne voulait pas en rester là, il voulait aller plus loin, les provoquer pour ce combat que nous devions mener depuis longtemps, mais je refusais, j'essayais de contrôler cette pulsion ce qui ne lui plut pas. Alors les fenêtres tremblèrent à nouveau par ma faute, l'ayant mis en colère, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je me sentais revenir peu à peu**,** mon regard se faisait plus chaleureux. Soudain, je sentis un apaisement se créer en moi, il était parti mais pour combien de temps ?

De la tristesse sortit alors de ma voix, je ne pus la contrôler, cela me rongeait de l'intérieur, ce fossé qu'il y avait entre nous était bel et bien là, ce n'était pas Peter le problème, c'était moi, ce qu'on avait crée en moi, me séparant à jamais de celle qui a toujours et jamais ne cessa de compter pour moi.

- Tu te soucies plus de lui que de moi.

- C'est lui qui vient de se faire jeter contre une fenêtre, pas toi.

- Même sans ça, tu t'inquiètes. Tu as accouru dès que je t'ai expliqué ce choix que je lui ai laissé. Tu as préféré le sauver que de te sauver toi. Amanda, tu ne comprends pas que, désormais, je dois te tuer.

- Oh, tu as commencé le boulot avec mes parents, il est sans doute logique que tu termines le chapitre avec moi.

Ses dernières paroles me brisèrent en deux. N'avait-elle pas vu, compris que, depuis le début, je me battais contre ce que l'on veut que je devienne ? Même si, certes, par moments, le démon se présente plus rapidement que je ne le voudrais. Depuis le début, je fais tout pour l'épargner à part aujourd'hui où ma jalousie a atteint son sommet mais, jamais, je n'ai voulu la tuer, on me demandait de le faire mais si j'avais vraiment voulu, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, je suis bien assez fort pour.

Mon regard dut changer car son visage passa de l'inquiétude à l'étonnement puis, de la tristesse se lut aussi sur son visage. Je voulus courir jusqu'à elle, pour la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer comme j'avais toujours su le faire mais je ne pouvais pas, Peter m'en aurait empêché et, surtout, je n'étais plus digne de le faire. Une masse énorme vint broyer les vaisseaux de mon cœur, écrasant partie par partie les muscles qui le contournait, je suffoquai intérieurement, je voulus pleurer mais je me retins. Je savais ce que je devais faire, mon amour inconditionnel me disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, ce serait plus facile de me tuer ensuite, me donnant ce que je mérite.

- Si seulement j'avais le choix...

- On a toujours le choix Slevin, tout est une question de volonté.

- Je peux te retourner cette phrase pleine de sagesse alors.

Je la voulais avec moi mais je ne voulais pas la forcer, je voulais lui laisser le choix. Elle baissa les yeux, évitant mon regard. Peter avait du mal à se remettre de ce que je lui avais infligé, pourtant, sa magie devrait le guérir, mais je me souciais plus de celle que j'aimais que de lui.

Alors je me déplaçais en tournant autour d'elle, comme si je voulais la chasser mais ce n'était pas le cas, je voulais profiter de la moindre partie apparente de son corps, sans lui faire le moindre mal, je voulais tout mémoriser pour ne rien oublier, même si je la connaissais depuis toujours, cela faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas approchée réellement. Je vis Peter allongé, par terre, inconscient, Amanda devait sentir son espèce de tatouage en elle car elle se retourna mais ne bougea pas de peur que je fasse quelque chose. Puis, elle commença à se précipiter vers lui, je la retins par le même bras sans forcer, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle tenait tant à aller vers lui, s'assurer qu'il allait bien au delà même du fait qu'il soit son protecteur, et ce que je pensais depuis le début était vrai, je le vis dans ses yeux. Elle m'aimait toujours mais avait les même sentiments à son égard. Je relâchai l'étreinte que j'avais sur son bras.

- Laisse-moi aller le voir Slevin. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis humaine et que j'ai un cœur. Mais, surtout, parce que c'est mon ami et que je m'inquiète pour lui.

- Ton ami ?

- Oui, mon ami.

- Vraiment, tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Lâche-moi.

- A une condition !

- Laquelle.

- Nous devons finir notre conversation.

- Quelle conversation.

- Celle dans la salle de bain. Je ne baisserai pas les bras Amanda, je sais que tu m'aimes encore.

Elle détourna le regard.

- Laisse-moi aller le voir, et nous finirons cette conversation.

- Ici. Tu as cinq minutes.

Je déposai une douce caresse sur sa joue gauche, la dernière que je ferai de toute mon existence et je la regardai se diriger vers lui en toute retenue, elle se retenait de courir, je le savais.

Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de son protecteur, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Prononçant son prénom assez fort, essayant de le réveiller, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Soudain, elle ne parla plus et ferma les yeux, une grande concentration se lisait sur son visage ; j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire jusqu'à ce que je ressente une certaine humidité se présenter dans la pièce, elle appelait un des éléments. Son pouvoir était vraiment impressionnant, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle m'avait rejeté à l'entrée du manoir, j'avais été surpris par la force de son esprit, ce qui m'avait beaucoup secoué car je ne m'étais pas attendu à un tel résultat. Amanda cessa alors de prononcer le prénom de son ami et je vis que les paupières de ce dernier, bougeaient légèrement. Elle avait réussi à le ramener à lui.

- Tu t'es servie de l'eau pour me réveiller ?

- Oui, tu ne répondais pas.

- Merci.

- Amanda, oublie pas le pacte.

- Quel pacte ? Me demanda son protecteur à voix basse visiblement inquiet.

- Il m'a laissé venir voir comment tu allais si j'acceptais de terminer la conversation de ce matin dans la salle de bain, lui répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Vas-y.

Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude sur son visage, elle ne voulait pas le laisser.

- Vas-y Amanda, je vais bien.

- Mais...

- C'est ton choix et je le respecte, lui répondit-il avec un sourire rempli de gentillesse alors que son regard me faisait l'effet d'un au revoir.

Le ton de sa voix était bizarre, comme si il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un choix qu'Amanda avait fait alors que non, je lui avais imposé de revenir à mes côtés pour terminer ce que j'avais entrepris ce matin dans la salle de bain, pourtant, c'était tout autre chose que je comptais faire et, à cette pensée, les larmes se concentraient au bord de mes yeux, mais je les refoulai instinctivement pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Peter prononça quelques mots, la réaction d'Amanda ne se fit pas attendre, elle pleura.

- On ne peut lutter contre l'amour. Tu t'es battue comme tu pouvais mais au fond...

- Peter, tu...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends pourquoi, ce matin, tu ne voulais pas me parler de ce moment dans ta salle de bain.

- Mais non, je...

Elle était perdue, je le voyais bien, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, comme si ils ne puissent être assez forts pour le convaincre. C'était déroutant.

- Tu trembles ?

- Ca fait cinq minutes, le temps est écoulé.

L'intensité de leur échange envahit la pièce, faisant renaître ma jalousie que je réussis toutefois à maîtriser beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Pourtant, c'était insupportable de les voir aussi liés.

- J'arrive Slevin.

- Ma bonté a ses limites Amanda, je n'ai jamais aimé te partager, tu le sais.

Une fois Peter installé d'une façon que je trouvais assez confortable vu sa situation, Amanda descendit les escaliers en ma direction, elle me contourna de façon à se retrouver face à Peter, pour le surveiller je suppose, vu son état, elle était inquiète, pourtant sa magie devait le guérir automatiquement… cependant, le procédé avait l'air plus long qu'à son habitude.

- Je suis là, je t'écoute.

Je me rapprochai d'elle alors, elle ne recula pas. Je ne voulais créer aucune tension, je voulais profiter de ces dernière minutes en étant le plus humble possible, sans la froisser, la blesser ni l'offenser. Je lui pris sa main droite dans la mienne, scellant ses doigts aux miens tout en plongeant mon regard noisette dans ses yeux bleu jeans, avec un petit sourire que je voulais rassurant. Elle se laissa faire du début jusqu'à la fin ce qui allait me compliquer la tâche, pour une fois, j'aurais voulu qu'elle me résiste, cela aurait été moins dur. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans doute dues au fait que ce moment précis lui rappelait tant d'autres que nous avions partagé une dizaine de fois. Je vis alors dans son regard, la compréhension de ce que j'étais en train de faire, une partie de moi se brisa en même temps que les larmes coulaient jusqu'à son cou pour disparaître sous son tee-shirt.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ma douce Amanda, et je ne cesserai jamais. Mon cœur sera toujours le tien quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tu es mon âme.

- Alors résiste et reste avec moi. Sois fort, bats-toi.

- Je ne peux me battre contre ça. Ce lien entre vous, est beaucoup trop fort, plus que ce que je l'espérais. Tu m'aimes toujours et tu ne pourras au fond de toi cesser de m'aimer, cependant, cet amour est différent.

- Slevin...

- Chuuutttt..., soufflai-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. J'essaie à l'instant même de la contenir pour qu'elle ne sorte pas et ne te blesse pas mais la bête est là, je n'y peux rien. Accorde-moi une faveur.

- Qu...

C'était maintenant, l'instant où j'abandonnai définitivement le combat, j'avais compris à quel point une fissure était présente entre nous deux, depuis le moment où je lui avais avoué ce que l'on m'avait poussé à faire, jusqu'au bout, j'avais voulu croire que notre histoire, notre amour serait plus fort que cela, une des raisons qui m'avais poussé à essayer d'entrer en contact avec elle mais je n'avais pas compris à quel point elle pouvait tenir à celui qui doit la protéger, la former.

Ce que j'étais en train de faire était la chose la plus dure que j'ai faite de toute ma vie, étant donné que lorsque j'ai tué ses parents, j'étais sous l'emprise d'une force maléfique, du moins en partie. Je sentais chaque partie de mon corps se fragiliser, se briser en un million de petits morceaux. A mes yeux, la Terre s'arrêta de tourner ici, plus rien n'aurait de sens désormais. J'éloignai ma raison de vivre de ce que j'étais, la poussant dans les bras d'un autre, qui je le sais sera beaucoup plus habilité à la rendre heureuse.

- Déteste le monstre mais pas l'homme. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait de mal, ni à tes parents. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de m'arracher le cœur, de me faire tuer pour apaiser cette culpabilité, ce mal que je t'ai fait mais il m'en a toujours empêché.

- Ce n'était pas toi, je le comprends aujourd'hui.

- Merci mais je ne pourrai jamais changer ce que j'ai fait.

J'approchai alors mes lèvres des siennes, elle me laissa faire**,** ce qui réchauffa mon cœur, ce serait notre dernier baiser, l'ultime de notre histoire. Ses lèvres sucrées et douces avaient le même goût et m'apportèrent le même réconfort qu'autrefois, la même délicatesse. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, sa peau était aussi douce que celle d'un bébé, je fis ce geste d'une façon délicate de peur qu'avec ma nouvelle force, je lui fasse mal. Une pointe douloureuse envahit mon cœur, je profitai de ces dernières secondes près d'elle ; je voulus pleurer mais me retins, je ne sais de quelle façon car j'avais tout simplement envie de crier ma douleur, de détruire tout ce qui nous avais détruit.

Je l'avais tant aimée, je l'aimais tellement encore.

Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes avec une infime délicatesse, tant ce geste était dur à réaliser. Je plongeai une toute dernière fois mon regard dans le sien, me retenant de m'y noyer, puis ce fut plus fort que moi, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Alors je prononçai les dernières paroles qu'elle entendrait de moi en tant qu'humain.

- Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours.

Puis, je disparus dans la seconde qui suivit, la laissant en plein milieu de la pièce, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. J'étais tellement anéanti que je pus aller qu'à un seul endroit, le seul qui, je l'espérais, calmerait ma douleur temporairement, le lac où nous passions tous nos samedis après-midi.

Au bout d'une heure, les larmes cessèrent et la peine qui m'envahissait disparu en partie, une sensation étrange s'empara de moi. De la colère mais un sentiment bien plus fort aussi, une rage incontrôlable, une envie de tuer. Et je savais contre qui exactement cette folie était dirigée.

**POV Amanda**

Quelques éclairs illuminaient le ciel, ce qui était vraiment bizarre. Ce que notre pouvoir était en train de créer n'était pas très rassurant mais, lorsque je vis l'étonnement de Peter, je compris que seul les nuages noirs et la pluie venaient de nous, les éclairs venaient d'autre chose.

- Slevin...

- Oui. Je pense que c'est dû à son chagrin et, à mon avis, c'est aussi de la colère.

- Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

- Pour le moment, je pense qu'on ne va pas le revoir de suite, par contre, on va être mis à l'épreuve par les sbires d'Oraïa.

- Evidemment.

Cette légère diversion ne me déplaisait pas, je ne voulais pas évoquer le sujet principal mais je vis dans son regard que je n'allais pas y échapper.

- Il va falloir que je m'entraîne beaucoup plus, que je sois prête à n'importe quel moment. On devrait...

Il me coupa.

- Amanda !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vécu assez de choses aujourd'hui, moralement tu es épuisée, je le ressens, ajouter une fatigue physique ne serait pas judicieux.

- Je suis en plein forme.

- En pleine forme, vraiment ? Tu as les yeux rougis par les larmes, ton sourire n'est qu'un simple masque pour dire que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas, tu veux t'entraîner pour éviter d'affronter la réalité.

- Je la connais la réalité Peter, dis-je froidement mais pas contre lui.

- Et qu'elle est-elle ?

- L'homme que j'ai toujours aimé a tué mes parents, aujourd'hui, il a essayé de te tuer et j'ai dû me confronter à lui sauf qu'au lieu de me tuer, il...

- Il t'a quittée.

- Il a abandonné. Il a choisi le mal.

Les larmes se présentèrent de nouveau aux bords de mes joues, je ne pus les contenir, cependant je n'éclatai pas en sanglot. Je sentais la pluie tomber du ciel, au regard de Peter, je compris que c'était notre pouvoir, cette tension qui en ce moment émanait de nous. C'était trop bizarre.

- La réalité est qu'il a voulu me tuer certes, mais il n'a pas forcément choisit le mal. Il t'a quittée parce que, malgré ton amour pour lui, tu as cette rancœur en toi, ce déni que tu ne pourras jamais lui pardonner, il te connaît, il sait comment tu fonctionnes, plutôt que de continuer à se battre, il a préféré laisser tomber. En aucun cas tu ne dois te sentir responsable, Amanda, il a fait son choix, tu as fait le tien. Tu as enfreint une règle importante pour moi, je pense que c'est ce qui l'a chamboulé.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi !

- Me sacrifier ? Je voulais te sauver, il n'aurait plus eu à te tuer et vous auriez pu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Nous en venions au sujet que je voulais éviter, pourtant, il le fallait, cet abcès devait éclater pour qu'on puisse avancer correctement. Impossible d'ignorer ce qui nous liait, et je ne pouvais pas ignorer que c'était la principale raison en cause de l'abandon de Slevin.

- Nous aurions pu être ensemble ? Tu l'as dit toi, je suis incapable d'oublier ce qu'il a fait.

- Mais tu continues de l'aimer...

- Mais l'amour que j'avais autrefois n'est plus, aujourd'hui c'est différent, il fera toujours partie de moi, je ne peux le nier mais plus de la même manière qu'avant. Ce lien n'est plus aussi fort aujourd'hui, voilà pourquoi j'ai réussi à lui tenir tête et à parvenir à t'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu être avec lui...

Cette phrase me mit hors de moi, il ne voulait pas comprendre que c'était pour lui que j'avais fait tout ça, je l'avais sauvé pour être avec lui mais moi-même je ne voulais pas le dire aussi clairement, cette relation je dois l'avouer me faisait peur.

- Pour être avec lui ?

Cette fois, je ne contenais plus mon agacement.

- Je vais rentrer.

Je le dépassai pour me rendre en direction de la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le living room quand il me rattrapa le bras. Je me retournai et plongeai mon regard colérique dans son regard étonné et attendri. La pluie se fit plus forte, un frisson me parcourut mais pas le frisson habituel me prévenant d'un danger, mais un dans le même style qu'un léger coup d'électricité réchauffant tout mon corps. Une sensation bizarre mais pas désagréable.

**POV Peter**

Quelques éclairs illuminaient le ciel, ce qui était vraiment bizarre. Je savais cependant qu'il s'agissait de notre pouvoir pour les nuages noirs et le début de la pluie, quant aux éclairs cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne au vu des circonstances.

- Slevin...

- Oui. Je pense que c'est dû à son chagrin et, à mon avis, c'est aussi de la colère.

- Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

- Pour le moment, je pense qu'on ne va pas le revoir de suite, par contre, on va être mis à l'épreuve par les sbires d'Oraïa.

- Evidemment.

Je me doutais qu'elle essayait d'éviter le sujet principal, ce que notre pouvoir était en train de faire la déroutait, elle savait fort bien que nous devions aborder ce sujet qui fâche et ce qui allait avec mais, de mon côté, étais-je vraiment prêt à lui faire part de ce que je ressentais ? Honnêtement, une partie de moi me disait que oui et une autre non.

- Il va falloir que je m'entraîne beaucoup plus, que je sois prête à n'importe quel moment. On devrait...

Cette phrase me surprit au plus au point. Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle voulait reprendre son entraînement plutôt que de se reposer et d'encaisser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Sincère ou juste un masque pour ne rien laisser paraître ? Commençant à la connaître, j'optai pour le masque, elle souffrait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. En fait, elle pensait depuis le début que c'est elle qui mettrait fin à cette histoire et pas lui, voilà pourquoi cela lui fit un tel choc, qui plus est, il a réagi sans même qu'on s'y attende. La décision d'Amanda de me sauver a dû changer la donne. Je m'en voulais quelque part car je venais de lui briser le cœur.

- Amanda !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vécu assez de choses aujourd'hui, moralement tu es épuisée, je le ressens, ajouter une fatigue physique ne serait pas judicieux.

- Je suis en plein forme.

- En pleine forme, vraiment ? Tu as les yeux rougis par les larmes, ton sourire n'est qu'un simple masque pour dire que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas, tu veux t'entraîner pour éviter d'affronter la réalité.

- Je la connais la réalité Peter, dit-elle froidement mais je sentais que son indifférence ne m'était pas destinée.

- Et qu'elle est-elle ?

- L'homme que j'ai toujours aimé a tué mes parents, aujourd'hui il a essayé de te tuer et j'ai dû me confronter à lui sauf qu'au lieu de me tuer, il...

- Il t'a quittée.

- Il a abandonné. Il a choisi le mal.

Les larmes se présentèrent de nouveau aux bords de ses joues. Elle ne put les contenir car elles roulèrent sur ses joues, cependant, elle n'éclata pas en sanglot. Les gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber du ciel de plus en plus fort, je savais fort bien qu'il s'agissait de notre pouvoir et de cette situation actuelle. Au vu de son visage, de son regard, elle devait trouver cela vraiment bizarre. En ignorait-elle le sens ? Je me convaincs que non mais sans grande certitude.

- La réalité est qu'il a voulu me tuer certes, mais il n'a pas forcément choisi le mal. Il t'a quittée parce que, malgré ton amour pour lui, tu as cette rancœur en toi, ce déni que tu ne pourras jamais lui pardonner, il te connaît, il sait comment tu fonctionnes, plutôt que de continuer à se battre, il a préféré laisser tomber. En aucun cas tu ne dois te sentir responsable, Amanda, il a fait son choix, tu as fait le tien. Tu as enfreint une règle importante pour moi, je pense que c'est ce qui l'a chamboulé.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi !

- Me sacrifier ? Je voulais te sauver, il n'aurait plus eu à te tuer et vous auriez pu...

Elle ne comprenait donc pas mon geste, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose quand Slevin m'avait offert ce choix, je voulais la sauver, lui permettre de retrouver celui qu'elle n'a cessé d'aimer. Lui rendre ce bonheur qu'on lui avait volé, la libérant de toute responsabilité, de toute culpabilité, mais visiblement, je l'avais heurtée en faisant cela.

- Nous aurions pu être ensemble ? Tu l'as dit toi, je suis incapable d'oublier ce qu'il a fait.

- Mais tu continues de l'aimer...

- Mais l'amour que j'avais autrefois n'est plus, aujourd'hui c'est différent, il fera toujours partie de moi, je ne peux le nier mais plus de la même manière qu'avant. Ce lien n'est plus aussi fort aujourd'hui, voilà pourquoi j'ai réussi à lui tenir tête et à parvenir à t'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu être avec lui...

A cette phrase, l'expression de son visage changea complètement, je pus y lire de la colère et de l'agacement, comme si elle essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose que je m'obstinai à ne pas vouloir voir.

- Pour être avec lui ?

Cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus que de l'agacement.

- Je vais rentrer.

Elle me dépassa se rendant vers la porte fenêtre du living room qui était ouverte, mais je lui rattrapai le bras au passage, je ne voulais pas en rester là, je voulais des réponses aussi douloureuses puissent-elle être, je voulais savoir. Nos regards se croisèrent alors et ne se quittèrent plus comme cela le faisait pratiquement à chaque fois. La pluie se fit plus forte et un frisson tel de l'électricité me parcourut, comme la première fois dans la bibliothèque.

Je me noyai dans son regard, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, cependant, je lui lâchai le bras pour ne pas rendre sa colère plus intense. Je lus alors dans ses yeux que cette colère se dissipait laissant place à l'étonnement. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

**POV Amanda**

Il lâcha mon bras, alors je me radoucis car je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il n'y avait aucune colère, il voulait seulement m'empêcher de partir pour finir cette conversation, afin de ne laisser aucune tension entre nous deux. Mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir ce genre de conversation là maintenant. Certes, la pluie continuait toujours de tomber donnant un air romantique à cette scène, comme dans une saison de One Tree Hill entre Brooke et Lucas**,** lorsque cette dernière lui avoue ne pas avoir confiance en ses sentiments, mais**,** à cet instant précis, je voulais une seule chose, dormir et tout oublier l'espace d'une nuit.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas mon geste ? Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose lorsque Slevin m'a donné ce choix : te sauver. En te sauvant, je te permettais peut-être de retrouver celui que tu as toujours aimé, te rendre ce bonheur que l'on t'avait pris, t'enlevant toute responsabilité, toute culpabilité. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela t'a blessée.

Je pleurais toujours, car il ne comprenait pas.

- Peter, tu ne comprends pas. Ces responsabilités sont ce que je suis désormais et j'aime ce que je suis devenu, apprendre des choses, utiliser la magie... être avec toi. Ma culpabilité n'est plus celle qu'elle fut, ce poids sur ma conscience s'est évanoui le jour où j'ai su qu'il les avait tués. Même si je l'aurais voulu au plus profond de mon cœur, jamais je n'aurais pu t'abandonner et c'est le simple fait que tu puisses penser que j'en aurais été capable qui me fait mal. Tout le monde pense qu'un lien tellement fort nous unit que rien ne peut nous séparer, pourtant, tu étais sur le point de leur prouver le contraire. J'ai eu l'impression que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi.

- Amanda...

- Je suis fatiguée Peter, je veux rentrer.

- Attends ! Jamais je n'ai voulu t'éloigner de moi, j'ai cru que, plus que tout, tu voulais être avec lui parce que tu l'aimais. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté sa proposition, jamais je n'ai eu envie de t'éloigner de moi. Parce que ce que vous aviez vécu pendant toutes ces années, j'ai pensé que c'était plus fort que ce qui nous liait, j'ai donc cru bien faire.

- Tu avais tort. Même Slevin l'a compris, voilà pourquoi il a abandonné. Voilà pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais cédé. Certes, il y a eu ce moment dans la salle de bain mais, pas une seule fois, j'ai pensé à le rejoindre du côté du mal, pas une seule fois, je n'ai pensé à te trahir, à te laisser. Dans la phrase : tu es ma force, il y a un mot que tu ne comprends pas ?

Voilà c'était dit, je ne voulais pas que ça sorte mais trop tard, mon cœur avait parlé pour moi mais j'étais réellement épuisée, je voulais me coucher et ne plus parler de ça. Tout était devenu d'un compliqué en si peu de temps. Vive l'adolescence, déjà qu'en temps normal, c'est pas du tout facile mais alors là, être éprise d'un être mi-magique mi-humain remplaçant dans votre cœur l'amour de votre vie, j'eus l'impression de courir un marathon.

- Tout ce que tu as di devant le Conseil, jamais je ne pourrai le remettre en doute. Rien de tout ce que tu as pu dire ou faire depuis que je te connais d'ailleurs. J'ai seulement eu peur de te perdre, plutôt que devoir te considérer comme mon ennemie, j'ai voulu te simplifier la tâche.

- Sauf que tu me l'as compliquée.

- Je suis désolé, Amanda.

- La pluie va-t-elle cesser un jour ?

- Eh bien, c'est un des aspects de notre connexion. Comme cette espèce d'électricité, tu te souviens ? C'est une des conséquences de la spécificité de notre lien.

- En parlant de notre lien, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Nous venions d'éclaircir ce que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre mais nous devions savoir ce qu'il en était désormais, car son père nous l'avait bien fait comprendre, nous en devions pas être ensemble, cela risquerait d'affecter notre mission. Seulement, je suis désormais incapable de me retrouver loin de lui sans en ressentir un manque.

- Nous avons essayé tant bien que mal, de combattre ce lien sans rien n'y change. Laissons faire les choses nous verrons.

- Mais ton père...

- Je ne compte pas mettre de côté la mission, au contraire, ta protection est ce qui m'importe le plus Amanda. Demain nous reprendrons l'entrainement. Tu vas dormir dans la chambre rose, ici personne ne pourra entrer, je vais faire ce qu'il faut. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Il savait que j'allais décliner l'offre mais il ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps.

**POV Slevin**

J'avais pris tout mon temps pour rentrer dans ce bâtiment qu'il disait être notre maison. Lorsque je fus entré, aucun de mes futurs guerriers ne dit le moindre mot, la colère qui se lisait à travers les traits de mon visage était palpable, incontrôlable. Me dirigeant vers la cause de cette colère, je ne me rendis pas compte que les fenêtres tremblaient et que ceux qui se définissaient comme mes semblables étaient tapis dans l'ombre, à l'abri de ma fureur. J'ouvris la porte principale de cette grande pièce sombre éclairée par de faibles ampoules. Il se trouvait là, assis en plein milieu, comme si il m'attendait. Aucun mouvement de sa part, seul un léger rictus animait son visage ce qui m'agaça un peu plus. Les fenêtres continuèrent de trembler, les ampoules commençaient à scintiller se faisant faibles mais lui ne broncha pas.

- Es-tu réellement en colère contre moi Slevin ?

- La ferme ! Vous seul m'avez imposé ce plan, sachant fort bien qu'elle ferez tout pour le sauver. Vous m'avez manipulé !

- Et, à présent, tu prends conscience de tes pouvoirs.

- C'est ce que vous vouliez ?

- Oui et je voulais que tu réalises que, depuis le début, elle se fichait éperdument de toi. J'ai contrôlé la bête, le démon qui est en toi depuis le début.

- Je vous ai résisté !

Il resta d'autant plus calme, mais ma colère ne se dissipa pas pour autant. J'avais perdu la seule personne qui me permettait de garder mon humanité sur Terre par sa faute, parce qu'il ne supportait pas que je résiste à la transformation. Et, comme un lâche j'avais abandonné, préférant son bonheur à mon égoïsme.

- Certes, mais désormais, tu n'es plus aussi fort. Elle ne t'a pas choisi.

- Elle ne m'aurait pas choisi avec ce que j'ai fait, cependant elle serait toujours restée mon amie. Elle se serait battue pour moi.

- Mais, désormais, elle ne fera plus le moindre effort. Un combat épique Slevin et tu en seras le grand vainqueur, crois-moi, tu n'en feras qu'une seule et unique bouchée. Apprécie ce que je t'offre, la vie éternelle, le sang, le sexe, la gloire, la terreur. Tu peux être un démon unique et tellement d'autres en même temps. Je ne t'ai pas choisi au hasard. Depuis des décennies, notre Peuple, tout comme le leur, savait qui serait la plus grande Elue de tous les temps, il lui fallait un adversaire à sa taille, pour un combat majestueux.

- Tout comme pour vous avec la mère de Peter.

- Une histoire bien différente de la tienne. Rien ne nous unissait, contrairement à vous deux. L'amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre sera la perte de l'un de vous et, bien évidemment, tu en seras le vainqueur. Je t'ai forcé à croire qu'elle pourrait te choisir pour rendre tes émotions plus fortes, amplifiant ainsi tes pouvoirs. Et je ne peux que me vanter. Tu fais trembler les fenêtres alors qu'il y a encore deux jours, tu ne voulais même pas tuer une pauvre petite souris. J'espère que tu as apprécié le peu d'humanité qu'il te restait ces deux dernières années car, bientôt, elles vont disparaître.

- Mensonge ! Criai-je de toute mon âme.

- Devine où elle est en ce moment... Dans ses bras, pas une seule pensée pour toi.

A cette idée, un bruit sourd retentit en dehors de la maison, alors je vis un éclair traverser le ciel illuminant chaque ombre que les arbres du jardin produisaient. La même rage que dans le manoir de Peter m'envahit, cette fois, aucune voix rassurante et apaisante pour m'aider à contrôler cette fureur qui circulait dans tout mon être. D'une vitesse incroyablement rapide, j'arrivais à côté d'Oraïa que je saisis par le cou. Mes doigts se resserrèrent contre sa trachée, son sourire ne disparut pas pour autant.

- Dans ses bras Slevin.

Sans même réfléchir, je le projetai contre le mur le plus loin, le rejoignant rapidement, puis d'un revers de la main, je le levai du sol le mettant ainsi debout face à moi, les pieds à quelques centimètres du parquet qui par le choc s'était fissuré.

Son regard était provoquant mais tout aussi distant, je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. Il essaya de se débattre mais mon pouvoir l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. Ma colère était la source de mon pouvoir voilà pourquoi, lorsqu'Amanda, m'avait éjecté avec son élément, je n'avais pas réagi, je n'étais pas en colère, seulement surpris, alors qu'une fois dans le manoir, ma jalousie s'était transformée rapidement en colère, faisant trembler les fenêtres. Désormais, c'était bien plus qu'un simple tremblement de fenêtres.

Alors, je vis son regard, je fus hors de moi. Il me montrait Amanda en train de faire l'amour avec Peter. D'un geste rapide et vide, je saisis de ma main droite son cœur, plongeant ainsi la moitié de mon bras dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant alors ce qui le maintenait dans ce monde. Les Destroyers ne sont pas humains, cependant lorsqu'ils se transforment, leur organe vital, c'est-à-dire le cœur, change aussi, devenant une matière tout à fait différente. Les muscles se contractent, la fluidité des vaisseaux sanguins ralentit, le faisant devenir plus rigide, n'ayant presque pas besoin de battement pour vivre. Voilà pourquoi se faire passer pour n'importe qui n'était pas un problème, leur métabolisme leur permettait de s'adapter à n'importe quel environnement.

Il tomba à terre, les yeux rivés sur moi, son sourire était beaucoup plus grand que lors de ces dernières secondes. Alors, à la douleur de mes tempes, à mes muscles qui se crispèrent, je compris. Tout n'était qu'un leurre, il m'avait testé, poussé à bout, voulant connaître mes limites et il avait réussi. Je tombai à genoux essayant de contrôler cette horrible douleur qui résonnait dans tout mon corps. La mutation que je venais de vous expliquer agissait, mon cœur rétrécissait, mes muscles se raidissaient, mon cerveau bouillonnait, le démon prenait le dessus.

Ma transformation avait commencé.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 Premières gouttes de sang**

**POV Slevin**

Ma tête me brûlait fortement telle de l'acide imbibant le moindre de mes vaisseaux sanguins, déchiquetant le peu de connexion qu'il me restait. Mes os se broyaient pour se consolider à nouveau en une matière beaucoup moins fragile, rendant mon ossature plus imposante comme si j'avais fait de la musculation pendant des mois ; ma peau devint plus rêche perdant alors de sa douceur et sa pigmentation, plus pâle qu'à mon habitude mais loin d'être cadavérique, je fus simplement moins bronzé si on peut dire. Le sang qui circulait dans mes veines devint plus chaud, bouillonnant comme s'il se trouvait dans une bouilloire, un accès de fièvre s'empara de moi me faisant frissonner sans que je ne puisse contrôler le moindre mouvement. Je me retrouvai allongé à terre, sanglotant à moitié, ne sachant déterminer si j'avais chaud ou froid, si je pleurais ou criais... Ce fut une sensation fortement désagréable dont je souhaitais la fin, je ne supportais pas ce que mon corps m'infligeait. Je voulus me lever, c'était sans compter sur mes jambes qui fléchirent immédiatement me remettant à terre. Ma vue se troubla avant de retrouver sa netteté.

Je vis alors le regard d'Oraïa se poser sur moi, son sourire affaibli, cependant une étincelle parcourut tout de même ses yeux. Il était heureux de ce qui se produisait en moi, il n'avait pas échoué dans son plan et cela le réconfortait de la mort qui l'attendait d'ici peu. Alors, un de ses sbires arriva à ses côtés, sans me prêter le moindre regard, demanda à ses congénères de l'aide afin de transporter leur ancien Maître dans une pièce à part, pendant que j'agonisais seul, au sol, dans cette grande pièce vide.

Soudain, je manquai d'air, je suffoquai sans pouvoir calmer ma respiration. Mes poumons, du moins ce qu'il en restait à présent, se vidèrent du peu d'air qu'ils contenaient, j'eus l'impression de me noyer même si à la place de l'eau, c'était le vide qui les habitait. Alors, mon cœur se contracta réduisant ses battements et ma suffocation se stoppa, je respirai à nouveau, mais d'une façon totalement différente. Ne ressentant plus aucune douleur, je compris que le processus était achevé. Sans trop me précipiter, je me relevai sur mes jambes qui ne faiblirent pas, puis je me dirigeai vers ce grand miroir rouge posé au fond de la pièce derrière cette grande table qui ne servait pas à grand chose. A l'approche de mon corps contre l'objet, je vis aux premiers abords le changement au niveau de mes yeux, ils n'étaient plus couleur chocolat mais un marron clair qui virait au bordeaux, comme si je n'avais pas dormi durant des mois, mes yeux paraissaient alors injectés de sang, or c'était tout simplement la nouvelle teinte de mes iris. La couleur devint plus terne fonçant alors mon regard, mes muscles se raidirent à l'approche d'un de mes anciens camarades ; tout avait changé en moi, je ne pouvais le nier, désormais la bête m'habitait, plus aucune notion d'humanité ne coulait dans mes veines, mon cœur était devenu cette pierre dure et froide qui ne ressentait plus rien si ce n'est de la colère.

Je sentis des pas derrière moi, à l'entrée de la pièce exactement, des pas hésitants qui ne savaient pas si la possibilité d'accéder à la pièce était autorisée . Mes muscles se détendirent un peu, puis ne détachant pas mon regard de la glace, je souris.

- Tu peux entrer Sirk. Cela ne sert à rien de rester planté sur le seuil de la porte. Avance donc mon cher ami.

Sirk était devenu, ces deux dernières années, ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de meilleur ami, bien entendu je n'avais pas les mêmes rapports avec lui que ceux que j'avais eu avec Mickael mais, pouvoir parler ou bien chahuter avec quelqu'un était plaisant. Mais désormais, je le sentais, il me craignait, j'étais devenu ce monstre que tout le monde redoutait, je venais de tuer le seul et unique Maître de ce monde, le laissant agoniser sur le sol. Mon ex-ami ne savait comment agir avec moi et je le sentais. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, je ne me ferais pas confiance non plus à sa place, cependant, une hiérarchie se mettait en place et j'allais devoir faire connaître mon nouveau statut, ainsi que mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Tu me crains désormais ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je suis transformé et tu n'oses plus passer le seuil d'une malheureuse pièce. Que dois-je ne penser mon cher ami ?

- Je ne te crains pas Slevin, juste que ayant entendu ta fureur quelques minutes auparavant, je craignais que cette dernière soit toujours présente et hésitais donc à te déranger.

- Voilà qui est fort prévenant de ta part Sirk. N'aie crainte, arracher le cœur d'Oraïa a calmé ma folie.

Je me retournai dans sa direction pour l'inviter à entrer. Il fit un pas vers moi puis un deuxième qui fut plus aisé cette fois.

- Je venais juste te prévenir qu'Oraïa n'est pas mort.

- Comment ça pas mort ? Je lui ai arraché le cœur.

- Vrai, mais ignores-tu donc notre véritable nature Slevin ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton posé de peur de me heurter.

Je sentis alors un changement tout autre dans ma façon de respirer, chose à laquelle je n'avais prêté aucune intention il y a encore quelques minutes. C'est en voulant respirer un bon coup, pour ne pas m'emporter, que je me rendis compte que mes poumons ne me servaient plus à rien, désormais l'air qui pouvait se dégager de mon corps passait par les pores de ma peau. Une sensation vraiment particulière.

- Tu lui as arraché le cœur, ce qui l'affaiblit au plus au point certes, mais toi même sais combien il est compliqué de détruire l'un d'entre nous.

- Les os, je dois lui briser les cervicales.

- La colère t'a empêché d'y penser le moment venu mais tu peux y remédier, si tel est ton souhait.

Je plongeai alors mes yeux dans les siens, essayant de sonder du mieux que je le pouvais son esprit, afin d'y chercher le moindre caractère de trahison mais je n'y vis rien, mon ami était tout bonnement, malgré ce que j'avais fait et ce que j'étais devenu, celui sur qui je pouvais compter. Toutes les fois où je lui avais parlé d'Amanda, il n'avait sourcillé ou répété quoi que ce soit, pourtant c'était un pur Destroyer sans la moindre notion d'humanité. Voilà qui désormais en faisait un allié redoutable.

- Peu importe, il est faible. Son cœur n'est plus que poussière désormais.

- Il souhaite te voir. C'est pourquoi il m'a fait venir, il pensait que si je venais à toi, au lieu d'un de ses alliés, tu serais plus enclin à le voir, si la requête venait de moi.

- Affaibli mais toujours aussi malin. Je te suis.

Je me doutais d'ores et déjà de ce qu'il voulait mais le voir souffrir me satisferait au plus au point, si bien que nous ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver dans la pièce où il se trouvait, allongé sur un lit en bois aux pieds dorés, un couvre-lit léger sur son corps cachant la blessure que je lui avais infligé.

A mon entrée dans la pièce, tous devinrent méfiants, puis baissèrent le regard chaque fois que je passais à côté d'eux. Oraïa quant à lui souriait si bêtement que ça en devenait presque agaçant. Il ne cessait de me fixer sans pourtant me provoquer. Sa voix était faible mais suffisamment audible pour que tous dans la pièce entendent ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas mort Slevin. Cependant, je ne suis plus apte à gouverner ce royaume et ton nouveau fait de toi l'élu, mon unique remplaçant possible, comme étant mon unique remplaçant, ainsi chaque membre de notre peuple te doit le respect le plus total; suivre tes ordres et ne jamais te trahir au risque de subir ton gourou.

- Ces paroles sont vraiment hilarantes venant de votre bouche.

- Tu penses que je t'ai trahi mais c'est faux, j'ai seulement fait en sorte que les choses arrivent plus vite que prévu.

- Impatient, tel un gamin au pied du sapin le jour de noël.

- Prêt à faire des sacrifices pour gagner le combat.

- Sacrifier votre vie pour une histoire qui date de plusieurs siècles, voilà qui est bien pathétique.

- Pense comme tu le désires Slevin, en attendant mon plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Certes, je n'avais pas prévu l'état dans lequel je me retrouve actuellement, mais c'est un bien petit prix à payer pour la gloire qui nous est due.

- Eh bien j'espère que vous aimez cette agonie car vous y resterez aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterai.

- Malveillant à souhait.

- Ne me provoquez pas trop Oraïa, ma patience a peu de limite.

- Qu'en dira Amanda ?

A l 'énoncé de ce prénom, mon cœur ne ressentit rien, pas même un raté, il y eu juste un vague sourire qui naquit sur mon visage. Le démon qui m'habitait, faisant de moi un mort à 90% ne tenait plus en place, il n'attendait qu'une seule et unique chose : la combattre.

Je tournai le dos à celui qui fut le Maître de mon nouveau royaume et sortis de la pièce sans me retourner.

**POV Amanda**

Si j'avais retenu l'heure exacte à laquelle j'avais fermé les yeux, j'aurais pu vous dire combien de temps exactement j'avais dormi, or j'en étais tout bonnement incapable mais cela m'avait fait un bien fou. Un vrai sommeil récupérateur, voilà ce qu'il m'avait fallu pour retrouver la pêche, du moins physiquement car moralement... Les évènements de la veille m'avaient vraiment fatiguée mais cette nuit m'avait fait un tel bien, que le poids qui se trouvait sur mon cœur la veille n'était plus là, enfin plus totalement là, pour être honnête. Disons que j'allais essayer d'avancer, concrètement, je n'ai pas trop le choix étant donné que je suis censée tuer mon ancien amour et, à en croire par la tempête de la veille entre nos pouvoirs et ceux de Slevin, ça ne saurait tarder, il me faut donc intensifier mes aptitudes, tout en ne perdant pas de vue ma vie que je qualifierais de normale. Voilà ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin aujourd'hui, retrouver mes amis, avoir une journée banale, loin de tout et, surtout, du souvenir douloureux de mon ancien amant.

Tourner la page n'est pas chose évidente mais lorsqu'un chapitre se termine, il faut savoir en commencer un nouveau.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir avec Peter ni ce que nous allions faire mais, désormais, nous ne pouvions ignorer ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre, seulement faire coexister ses sentiments avec notre mission ne sera sûrement pas une tâche facile, n'oublions pas qu'on nous surveille quelque part derrière cette bibliothèque magique.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et avoir mis quelques affaires propres qui appartenaient à Maya, je pris mon courage à demain et descendit avec un nœud à l'estomac à l'étage, sentant la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner. Le trac, pour la première depuis des mois, j'avais le trac. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous ne retrouvions dans la cuisine tous les deux mais quelque chose était différente et ça me mettait les chocottes, dans le bon sens, je vous rassure. Mais il est vrai qu'en dehors de Slevin, je n'ai fréquenté aucun autre garçon...

_Oh mon dieu ! Peter a-t-il déjà eu une relation avec une fille ? _

Cette question de mon subconscient venait de me désarçonner, si bien que je restai planté là, en bas des escaliers, essayant de trouver une réponse censée me convenir pour m'enlever de cette torpeur. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je flippe comme ça, je ne saurais l'expliquer, enfin si je saurais, mais au risque de passer pour une folle. Voilà, je venais de donner un nouveau coup de stress. Mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur battait la chamade et mes jambes, eh bien, je serais sur la lune que je ne le saurais même pas tant je ne les sentais plus. Alors je sentis une présence sur ma droite, je tournai la tête et je vis Maya.

- Pour une fois, c'est lui qui fait le pti dej'. Je pense que nous allons nous régaler.

Je ne répondis pas, la tête encore ailleurs, essayant de dénouer mes muscles qui s'étaient raidis.

Pourquoi avoir si peur de le revoir ? C'est Peter, pas le monstre du Loch Ness.

- Détends-toi Amanda, il ne t'a pas demandé en mariage.

Cette taquinerie me fit enfin réagir.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu es toute crispée. Cela fait à peu près cinq minutes que tu es bloquée ici, à respirer comme un bœuf et à avoir les bouffées de chaleur comme une femme de cinquante ans.

- Merci pour la comparaison, cela me va droit au cœur.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Amanda, vous vous êtes implicitement avoué ce que vous ressentiez, rien ne changera pour autant. Il est toujours Peter, ton protecteur et, toi, tu es toujours... toi, l'Elue...

- ... Elue qui est tombée amoureuse de son protecteur, chose pas recommandée du tout par ton peuple, et qui doit tuer celui qu'elle a aimé toute sa vie. Tu as raison, il n'y a rien qui n'ait changé, hormis une petite chose !

- Laquelle ? Me demanda-t-elle perdue par ma réflexion.

- Je meurs de faim.

- Retournement de situation, dis donc. J'ai failli oublier que tu étais humaine à cent pour cent.

- Ah, ah, je suis morte de rire.

- Au moins, tu respires à nouveau comme quelqu'un de normal.

- Merci, lui dis-je avec un sourire amical.

- Allons-y, le connaissant, il va en faire des tonnes. No stress, c'est juste Peter.

Nous avancions en direction de la cuisine où la bonne odeur emplissait de plus en plus nos narines à mesure que nous avancions vers la pièce. Arrivées sur le seuil de la porte, nous le vîmes mettre, dans des assiettes blanches, un œuf sur le plat pour chaque, accompagné d'une tranche de bacon et de mini pancakes avec un léger petit filet de coulis de sirop d'érable. J'en avais tout simplement l'eau à la bouche, comme tout humain qui se respecte et qui n'a pas mangé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures.

Il sentit probablement notre présence car il releva la tête et nous fit son plus beau sourire lorsqu'il nous vit, adossées à la porte, en train de l'admirer avec son petit tablier blanc. Vouloir tout faire paraître normal était attendrissant.

- Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine.

Il nous fit signe de prendre place autour de la table sur laquelle une assiette nous attendait. Une fois installées, il mit les jus de fruit à disposition et s'installa avec nous. Il ne se mit pas à côté de moi mais à côté de sa sœur qui parut gênée pourtant, cela ne me choqua pas.

- Peter, c'est un régal.

- Merci sœurette. As-tu passé une bonne nuit Amanda ?

- Euh... oui je me sens reposée. Je ne sais combien d'heures j'ai dormi mais j'ai l'impression d'être la belle au bois dormant et d'avoir dormi durant des semaines.

- L'un des aspects de ton pouvoir ! Eh bien tu as fait une grosse nuit, si on peut dire les choses ainsi.

- Ah bon ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

- Eh bien, il est presque treize heures.

- Quoi ?

J'avais presque crié sans le vouloir.

- Désolée, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever aussi tard. Je n'ai même pas regardé l'heure sur mon téléphone, ni si j'avais reçu des messages des copains.

- Mickael m'a téléphoné pour savoir si je t'avais aperçue hier car tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

- Oh !

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais ici en effet, qu'on travaillait sur le devoir d'histoire, chose mensongère car j'ai fini notre devoir, mais au moins, nous avons un prétexte pour les entraînements. Il m'a demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas répondu à ton téléphone. Je lui ai donc expliqué que tu n'avais plus de batterie et que, comme tu es resté dormir ici après avoir passé la soirée avec Maya, tu n'avais pas pu le charger.

- Et il t'a cru ? Demandai-je surprise.

- Oui mais il a dit qu'il fallait que tu donnes de tes nouvelles au plus vite, sinon il viendra te botter les fesses.

- Eh bien il ne sera pas déçu, je comptais rentrer chez moi déposer mes affaires de cours, faire semblant de recharger mon téléphone et les appeler. J'ai besoin d'une après-midi avec mes amis.

- Amanda, il faut que tu t'entraînes.

- Je sais et je n'oubllie pas ma mission, mais là j'ai besoin de... souffler, oui, c'est le mot ! C'est pas une bonne nuit de sommeil qui me fera oublier que tu as failli te sacrifier par ma faute, que Slevin a failli te tuer et qu'ensuite... ba, qu'il est parti. Je viendrai m'entraîner ce soir promis, mais là, j'ai juste besoin d'être avec eux, rien qu'avec eux. Ca fait tellement longtemps...

- Tu as raison. Ils sont aussi ta force, et sans qu'ils le sachent ton soutien, tu as besoin d'eux. Je ne cherche pas à t'en éloigner tu sais...

- Seulement à les protéger, je sais mais penses-tu vraiment que Slevin va débarquer aujourd'hui, dans un lieu public après hier ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais absolument rien mais je me dois de rester méfiant.

- Je la surveillerai !

- Non ! Ecoutez, c'est gentil à vous deux de faire attention à moi et mes amis, vraiment. Mais je veux une journée normale, sans pouvoir, sans mensonge, juste nous comme avant... tout ça. Je ne vous mets pas à l'écart, j'ai juste besoin d'un retour aux sources.

Il y eut un silence qui me fit froid dans le dos, j'eus la nette impression de les avoir blesser mais je ne pouvais pas leur mentir juste pour leur faire plaisir, je voulais être avec mes amis, et seulement avec eux, sans rien d'extraordinaire dans notre vie.

- S'il vous plaît, ne le prenez pas mal...

- Tu ne pars pas sans nous dire où vous vous retrouvez, au cas où, me d it Maya pendant que Peter gardait le silence.

- Promis, je t'envoie un texto dès que je connaîtrai le lieu de rendez-vous.

Alors, je regardai Peter qui ne disait toujours rien.

- Je t'ai blessé ?

- Je pensais faire partie de tes amis moi aussi. Shannon sera là ?

Une petite crise de jalousie ou je rêve ? Non, il y avait autre chose je le voyais à son regard.

- Oui, Shannon sera là étant donné que c'est la petite-amie de Mickael. Peter, je ne vais pas rester cacher toute ma vie parce que mon psychopathe d'ex me court après pour me faire la peau.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Je vais vous laisser, je n'aime pas être au milieu.

- Non, reste Maya, dans quelques minutes nous serons plus que nous, entre être frère et sœur.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je compris...

- Peter...

- C'est bon Amanda !

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis perdue moi.

- Ton frère pense que parce que vous n'êtes qu'à moitié humain, je ne veux pas de vous cet après-midi.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais tu le penses.

- Peter, tu es ridicule. Nous avons souvent partagé des moments avec elle et ses amis, tu le sais fort bien. Si tu réagis aussi mal, c'est parce que tu as peur et, plutôt que de créer une dispute stupide, tu ferais mieux de le lui dire. Elle en a assez bavé hier pour ne pas avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé.

Sa sœur, qui était depuis quelques mois mon amie avait ciblé le problème à la perfection et décida de plaider en ma faveur, je lui en fus reconnaissante car je ne pense pas être assez forte aujourd'hui pour lui dire aussi directement les choses.

- Alors je ne vais plus aller au lycée, au cinéma ou faire les boutiques parce qu'à tout moment je risque de mourir ? Avant même d'avoir des super pouvoirs, je risquais n'importe où, n'importe quand de me faire écraser par une voiture, violer par un fou ou je ne sais quoi. Ma vie a changé, j'ai changé, mais tout ne doit pas changer sous prétexte que je dois sauver le monde. Celle que je suis, c'est avant tout grâce à mon entourage, je ne peux assurer leur protection qu'en étant le plus souvent avec eux. Tu veilles sur moi, je dois veiller sur eux, sinon qui les sauvera le jour où il décidera de s'en prendre à l'un d'eux pour m'atteindre ?

- Désolé, je me montre trop protecteur.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie, arrivée à ses côtés, je le forçai à lever les yeux vers les miens.

- Trop prudent et c'est normal. Mais plutôt que d'insinuer des choses stupides, dis clairement le fond de ta pensée la prochaine fois.

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, nos tatouages s'animèrent, nous étions parfaitement en connexion.

- J'y vais.

Rompre le contact fut dur mais je voulais vraiment profiter de cet après-midi avec mes amis.

- Surveille ton téléphone, Maya.

Je claquai la porte du manoir derrière moi.

**POV Peter**

Elle devait être épuisée suite aux évènements de la veille, car il était plus de onze heures et elle dormait toujours. Je fus cependant heureux de ne pas avoir eu de rêve partagé, cela me rassura, sa nuit n'avait pas été agitée mais apaisante.

Après quelques petits exercices, je pris une bonne douche pour laisser la place à ma sœur. Debout de très bonne heure, nous avions discuté de ce qui s'était passé la veille lorsque nous avions quitté le royaume. Je n'eus pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, elle se doutait fort bien que ce ne fut pas un moment des plus agréables pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Lorsque je lui parlai du moment, dans le jardin, où nous nous étions implicitement avoués nos sentiments, une étincelle passa dans son regard et je compris qu'elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps, qu'elle avait envie de sauter partout, cependant elle s'en abstint sans la moindre difficulté.

La douche fut agréable et relaxante. Après m'être vêtu, je descendis à l'étage pour me rendre dans la cuisine, car il était presque midi et je pressentais qu'Amanda allait bientôt se réveiller. Mon radar fut efficace car environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et des pas résonnèrent au plafond en direction de la salle de bain. Je l'entendis descendre, puis s'arrêter en bas des escaliers, rejointe par ma sœur. Je n'entendis rien de leur conversation mais le stress commençait à se manifester, j'avais peur que tout ce que l'on s'était dit la veille ne l'ait été sous le coup de l'émotion et que tout redevienne comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. N'étant jamais tombé amoureux, je ne savais pas comment agir ou réagir, ma seule option était d'écouter mon cœur.

Je les entendis avancer en direction de la cuisine alors que je finissais la présentation des assiettes pour le petit-déjeuner, enfin à cette heure-là nous pouvons dire le déjeuner. Le parfum sucré d'Amanda envahit alors mes narines et je sus immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait dans l'entrée de la pièce, à me regarder cuisiner et mettre la table. Machinalement, ma tête se releva pour les regarder mais je ne vis qu'une seule personne à qui je souris immédiatement en guise de bonjour.

- Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine.

Je leur fis signe de prendre place autour de la table où se trouvait une assiette puis je mis à disposition les jus de fruit pour celles qui le souhaitaient. Amanda ne mit pas longtemps à jeter sur son assiette, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Peter, c'est un régal.

- Merci sœurette. As-tu passé une bonne nuit Amanda ?

- Euh... oui je me sens reposée. Je ne sais combien d'heures j'ai dormi mais j'ai l'impression d'être la belle au bois dormant et d'avoir dormi durant des semaines.

- L'un des aspects de ton pouvoir ! Eh bien tu as fait une grosse nuit, si on peut dire les choses ainsi.

- Ah bon ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

- Eh bien, il est presque treize heures.

- Quoi ?

Elle dut être surprise car elle avait presque crié, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- Désolée, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever aussi tard. Je n'ai même pas regardé l'heure sur mon téléphone, ni si j'avais reçu des messages des copains.

- Mickael m'a téléphoné pour savoir si je t'avais aperçue hier car tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

- Oh !

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais ici en effet, qu'on travaillait sur le devoir d'histoire, chose mensongère car j'ai fini notre devoir, mais au moins, nous avons un prétexte pour les entraînements. Il m'a demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas répondu à ton téléphone. Je lui ai donc expliqué que tu n'avais plus de batterie et que, comme tu es resté dormir ici après avoir passé la soirée avec Maya, tu n'avais pas pu le charger.

- Et il t'a cru ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui mais il a dit qu'il fallait que tu donnes de tes nouvelles au plus vite, sinon il viendra te botter les fesses.

- Eh bien, il ne sera pas déçu, je comptais rentrer chez moi déposer mes affaires de cours, faire semblant de recharger mon téléphone et les appeler. J'ai besoin d'une après-midi avec mes amis.

- Amanda, il faut que tu t'entraînes.

- Je sais et je n'oublie pas ma mission, mais là j'ai besoin de... souffler, oui, c'est le mot ! C'est pas une bonne nuit de sommeil qui me fera oublier que tu as failli te sacrifier par ma faute, que Slevin a failli te tuer et qu'ensuite... ba, qu'il est parti. Je viendrai m'entraîner ce soir promis, mais là, j'ai juste besoin d'être avec eux, rien qu'avec eux. Ca fait tellement longtemps...

- Tu as raison. Ils sont aussi ta force, et sans qu'ils le sachent ton soutien, tu as besoin d'eux. Je ne cherche pas à t'en éloigner tu sais...

- Seulement à les protéger, je sais mais penses-tu vraiment que Slevin va débarquer aujourd'hui, dans un lieu public après hier ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais absolument rien mais je me dois de rester méfiant.

- Je la surveillerai !

- Non ! Ecoutez, c'est gentil à vous deux de faire attention à moi et mes amis, vraiment. Mais je veux une journée normale, sans pouvoir, sans mensonge, juste nous comme avant... tout ça. Je ne vous mets pas à l'écart, j'ai juste besoin d'un retour aux sources.

Je ne trouvai quoi répondre, je comprenais parfaitement cette envie de normalité mais la peur que Slevin lui tombe dessus m'angoissait au point que je l'aurais séquestrés si je l'avais pu ! Bien entendu, c'était une chose que je n'avais pas le droit de faire.

- S'il vous plaît, ne le prenez pas mal...

- Tu ne pars pas sans nous dire où vous vous retrouvez, au cas où, me dit Maya pendant que Peter gardait le silence.

- Promis, je t'envoie un texto dès que je connaîtrai le lieu de rendez-vous.

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi mais je l'évitai.

- Je t'ai blessé ?

- Je pensais faire partie de tes amis moi aussi. Shannon sera là ?

Je ne pouvais réagir autrement. Que des humains, voilà ce qu'elle voulait aujourd'hui, se retrouver uniquement avec des personnes normales qui ne lui rappellent pas ses blessures. Mon cœur se serra mais je contins ma tristesse ne voulant rien faire paraître du moins, le moins possible.

- Oui, Shannon sera là étant donné que c'est la petite-amie de Mickael. Peter, je ne vais pas rester cacher toute ma vie parce que mon psychopathe d'ex me court après pour me faire la peau.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Je vais vous laisser, je n'aime pas être au milieu.

- Non, reste Maya, dans quelques minutes nous serons plus que nous, entre être frère et sœur.

Nos regards se croisèrent enfin et je sus qu'elle comprenait alors ce qui me posait problème...

- Peter...

- C'est bon Amanda !

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis perdue moi.

- Ton frère pense que parce que vous n'êtes qu'à moitié humain, je ne veux pas de vous cet après-midi.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais tu le penses.

- Peter, tu es ridicule. Nous avons souvent partagé des moments avec elle et ses amis, tu le sais fort bien. Si tu réagis aussi mal, c'est parce que tu as peur et plutôt que de créer une dispute stupide, tu ferais mieux de le lui dire. Elle en a assez bavé hier pour ne pas avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé.

Maya prit sa défense, telle une avocate devant un juge, ce qui j'en suis certain fit plaisir à Amanda qui avait besoin d'avoir un allier sur ce coup-là. Cela aurait dû m'énerver mais pouvais-je vraiment lui refuser cette envie de passer du temps avec ses amis après ce qu'elle venait de vivre ?

- Alors je ne vais plus aller au lycée, au cinéma ou faire les boutiques parce qu'à tout moment je risque de mourir ? Avant même d'avoir des super pouvoirs, je risquais n'importe où, n'importe quand de me faire écraser par une voiture, violer par un fou ou je ne sais quoi. Ma vie a changé, j'ai changé, mais tout ne doit pas changer sous prétexte que je dois sauver le monde. Celle que je suis**,** c'est avant tout grâce à mon entourage, je ne peux assurer leur protection qu'en étant le plus souvent avec eux. Tu veilles sur moi, je dois veiller sur eux, sinon qui les sauvera le jour où il décidera de s'en prendre à l'un d'eux pour m'atteindre ?

- Désolé, je me montre trop protecteur.

Elle quitta sa chaise et arrivée à ma hauteur, elle leva de son index ma tête pour que nos regards se rencontrent.

- Trop prudent et c'est normal. Mais plutôt que d'insinuer des choses stupides, dis clairement le fond de ta pensée la prochaine fois.

Depuis la veille, nos tatouages ne s'étaient pas animés, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Un frisson me parcourut. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus la laisser partir mais je ne le pouvais, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la priver de sa liberté humaine, elle en avait besoin pour continuer à avancer.

- J'y vais.

Elle rompit le contact sans la moindre hésitation, je dus me résoudre à la laisser partir pour passer du temps avec ses amis. Intérieurement, je priai pour qu'il n'y ait aucun contact avec un Destroyer.

- Surveille ton téléphone, Maya.

Elle claqua la porte du manoir derrière elle.

Je débarrassai la table pour ensuite faire la vaisselle, ma sœur voulut m'aider, chose que je ne refusai pas, sa compagnie ne m'était pas désagréable et puis, cela m'éviterait de ruminer, elle le savait fort bien, voilà pourquoi elle était restée.

- Tu sais, je pense vraiment que ça va lui faire le plus grand bien de passer un moment avec ses amis, elle n'a pas voulu te mettre à l'écart...

- Je sais, elle a juste voulu s'éloigner de cette nouvelle vie pour un retour aux sources, de façon à retrouver cet espoir qu'elle avait au début de sa mission.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle espère encore sauver Slevin, Peter, je pense juste qu'elle a besoin de se déconnecter de tout ça.

- Je ne mets pas sa loyauté en doute Maya, je dis juste qu'au fond elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

- Certes, mais en attendant, elle ne l'a pas retenu hier soir. Elle sait fort bien que son nouveau combat est d'un tout autre ordre.

- Oui et tu as raison je me fais trop protecteur, peut-être même étouffant depuis hier, je devrais lâcher du leste.

- Voilà de bien sages paroles.

- Te moque pas.

Je lui balançai le torchon pour qu'elle essuie ce que je nettoyais lors de notre discussion.

Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de réaction de ma part, la jalousie ou même la possessivité m'était pas une chose inconnue mais il est vrai que, depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, ces sentiments avaient fait irruption sans même que je puisse les comprendre, jusqu'à hier. Je peux dire merci à ma moitié humaine pour cela. Par conséquent, cela avait créé une tension entre Amanda et moi, chose que je détestais par dessus tout, j'espérais qu'elle comprendrait que je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Maintenant qu'un pas en avant avait été fait, je ne voulais pas que l'on recule...

Mais je devais être honnête, cette angoisse qu'au fond elle espère toujours que Slevin puisse redevenir celui d'avant me terrassait. Pourtant Maya avait raison, elle ne l'avait pas retenu hier soir ; cependant, peut-être n'avait-elle pas compris qu'il devenait alors son ennemi et que, bientôt, un combat aurait lieu et qu'elle devrait le tuer pour sauver la Terre. Ma confiance en elle était inébranlable mais je ne pouvais pas mettre de côté le fait qu'elle l'avait aimé et perdu en si peu de temps.

Je laissai mon angoisse se dissiper pour proposer à ma sœur de s'entraîner, de façon à me défouler et de me remettre de mes blessures.

- Tu es sûr ? Ton dos est encore sensible !

- Je bois l'infusion depuis hier soir, ça devrait aller.

- Hum...

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, alors rendez-vous à la bibliothèque.

On fit la course jusqu'à la pièce concernée, volant comme des fantômes dans les airs puis, arrivés devant la porte, nous nous arrêtâmes. Ma sœur avait gagné, étant la plus rapide de nous deux, je ne pouvais en douter, cependant j'avais toujours une lueur d'espoir de pouvoir la battre un jour.

- Je suis la meilleure.

- Attention aux chevilles, sœurette.

- Quoi ?

- Une expression humaine.

- Ah !

Une fois entrés dans la pièce, nous commençâmes par nous échauffer puis, sans perdre de temps, nous bougeâmes nos corps et nos esprits de façon à être concentrés au maximum, pour commencer l'entraînement.

**POV Amanda**

Retrouver mon appartement m'avait fait vraiment beaucoup de bien, il m'avait manqué. Bon, ce n'est qu'une grande pièce avec des meubles certes mais c'est chez moi et on n' est jamais mieux que chez soi. En arrivant, j'avais immédiatement remis mon téléphone en charge, de façon à pouvoir contacter mes amis. Une fois la batterie montrant qu'elle était en charge, j'envoyai un message à Emilie, pour savoir si elle était disponible cet après-midi.

_"J'ai mangé avec Mickael et Shannon, on peut se retrouver dans une trentaine de minutes_**,**_ si tu veux ?"_

J'étais tellement contente de sa réponse que je ne perdis pas un instant pour lui répondre.

_"D'accord. Le parc municipal_,_ c'est bon ?"_

Une endroit superbe qui permettait aux amis ou familles, voire même aux amoureux de se retrouver pour passer quelques instants ensemble, sans être importunés toutes trente secondes pour une cigarettes ou de la monnaie. Autrefois, nous y allions beaucoup ici quand Slevin était encore... comme nous.

_"Au parc, tu es sûre ?"_

Après les cours principalement**,** nous nous y rendions pour réviser entre amis assis sur une couverture avec de quoi nous sustenter si l'un de nous avait un creux.

_"Oui_,_ je suis sûre."_

Il est vrai que depuis la mort de Slevin, aussi vrai soit-elle pour eux, nous n'y avions jamais remis les pieds mais il était temps d'aller de l'avant et puis, j'en avais besoin, je pense pour enlever cette boule qui me serrait la gorge.

_"D'accord, à tout à l'heure."_

J'allais enfin passer une vraie après-midi avec mes amis, sans penser à quoi que ce soit, retrouver le semblant d'une vie normale, parler de tout sauf de démon ou de je ne sais quoi qui pourrait surgir. Peter avait eu du mal à le comprendre, mais je pense que Maya lui aura fait entendre raison et puis, je n'avais pas besoin de sa permission, si je voulais voir mes amis, j'en avais le droit. Mais je comprenais fort bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, ainsi que pour eux, après tout, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'était passé quand Slevin était parti hier. Juste qu'il était en colère, provoquant cet espèce d'orage dans le ciel qui en trente minutes s'est calmé... De toute façon, je pense franchement que nous le saurions bien assez tôt.

Je décidai de me changer, de façon à porter mes propres vêtements, ne voulant pas que mes amis s'imaginent quoi que ce soit, connaissant leur imagination débordante et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me justifier sur le fait que je portais les affaires de Maya, bien que je me doute que, quand Peter avait eu Mickael en texto tout à l'heure, il lui avait expliqué que j'avais passé la nuit au manoir car il était trop tard pour que je rentre.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre pour choisir ce que j'allais mettre. En regardant dehors, je vis que le temps n'avait pas changé donc je me décidai de mettre un débardeur noir avec par-dessus un pull à manche longue couleur chocolat puis un jean bleu foncé avec mes bottes en cuir noir qui remontaient tout le long de ma jambe pour s'arrêter pile juste avant mes genoux. En voulant retourner dans mon salon, je passai de nouveau devant ma salle de bain sans pour autant y entrer, je n'étais pas prête à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin de la veille, c'était trop frais, trop douloureux.

Je pris ce qui me servait de sac à main, en réalité c'était plus à sac bandoulière qui était beaucoup plus pratique et surtout qui éloignait les voleurs potentiels, et je sortis de mon appartement n'oubliant pas de prendre mon téléphone portable et mes clés pour fermer la porte. Sur la route, je n'oubliai pas de prévenir Maya du lieu de rendez-vous, n'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, j'en déduis qu'elle devait être occupée. Mon mp3 allumé, les écouteurs sur mes oreilles, je décidai d'aller à pied jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes de marche de chez moi. En musique, pour me détendre, j'écoutai le nouvel album de Rihanna Talk that talk, ce qui me permit de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa voix et la joie que je ressentais de retrouver mes amis.

En passant par certains endroits, je remarquai qu'il restait des marques du petit épisode neigeux que nous avions eu la semaine dernière, ce qui était très joli. Mais depuis quelques jours, il ne faisait pas moins de cinq degrés donc pas assez pour qu'il neige à nouveau.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer, je vis que c'était Maya qui me répondait en s'excusant de ne pas m'avoir répondu plus tôt car elle s'entraînait avec son frère. Traduction : Peter se défoulait. Je n'étais pas bête, je savais que cet entraînement avait pour but de dissiper sa frustration et son inquiétude, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir mais il devait comprendre qu'hier avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et que j'avais besoin de souffler.

_"Pas de souci. Bisous."_

J'étais arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous sans même m'en rendre compte, trop absorbée par le paysage puis à regarder mon téléphone. J'entrai par le portail principal puis me dirigeai vers notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel, du moins auparavant, près du bassin d'eau dans lequel nageaient plein de petits poissons de toutes les couleurs. Je vis alors Emilie, une cigarette à la bouche bien sûr, assise sur le bord du bassin attendant patiemment. Elle sourit en me voyant.

- Tiens, une revenante.

Je baissais les yeux, gênée par cette remarque, parce que je savais qu'elle avait raison, cela faisait presque trois jours que je ne leur avais pas donné signe de vie.

- Ma belle, c'était une boutade. Bon, certes tu aurais pu tout de même nous envoyer un petit message disant que ça va etc.

- Oui, je sais. Désolée mais avec ce devoir...

- Et Peter, tu n'avais pas beaucoup de temps.

Je souris.

- Ah, ah, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non !

- Arrête, tu as ce petit sourire que je n'ai pas vu depuis fort longtemps.

Et là, une pointe au cœur vint me gâcher ce moment. Le souvenir douloureux de la dernière fois que j'avais ressenti une telle chose.

- Amanda, ça va ?

- Oui.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas évoqué Slevin de cette façon.

- Aucun souci. Il est temps que je passe à autre chose.

- Oui, en effet. Donc avec Peter... ?

Elle était tout bonnement incroyable, parfois elle me faisait penser à ce personnage incroyablement agaçant mais attachant d'une saga littéraire sorti, il y a quelques années ayant eut un succès mondial pour l'auteur, adaptée au cinéma, Alice Cullen, si je me souvins bien. Je vous jure parfois on dirait que c'est d'elle dont parlent les livres.

- Avec Peter, nous avons beaucoup travaillé sur notre devoir d'histoire.

- Mais vous avez fais des pauses ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Tiens, voilà Mickael et Shannon.

Elle tourna la tête dans la même direction que moi et leur sourit en les voyant.

- Ah ba, enfin, vous en avez mis du temps.

- Désolé mais le frère de Shannon peut être très envahissant, répondit Mickael.

- Le frère de Shannon ? Demandai-je voulant comprendre.

- Oui. A la fin de notre repas, il a appelé sa sœur pour qu'elle le rejoigne à dix minutes du café, il était dans une boutique et ne savait pas quel cadeau prendre pour l'anniversaire de sa petite amie

- Donc il avait besoin du conseil de sa frangine et lui a téléphoné

- Oui, c'est ça mais j'avoue que ces derniers temps nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vus, alors il a voulu profiter de ce moment au maximum, m'expliqua-t-elle

Tout le monde s'assit alors sur le ou au bord du bassin. Un silence s'installa alors qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Ca fait vraiment bizarre de retrouver ici, non ? Demanda Mickael, l'esprit ailleurs.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est aussi l'endroit idéal pour repartir à zéro et aller de l'avant.

- Aller de l'avant, tu as raison. En parlant de ça, tu es allée ... de l'avant avec Peter ?

- Chéri, tu m'avais promis de ne pas la harceler de questions.

- En effet, mais si tu regardes bien la situation, Emy est arrivé bien avant nous et l'a donc questionnée beaucoup plus que moi, j'ai donc le droit de me rattraper.

- Eh bien, fais-le d'une manière plus diplomate.

- Non, non, voilà trois jours que la miss se cache dans le manoir de son cher et tendre, elle ne m'échappera pas cette fois. Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler, Mademoiselle Pierce.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je finis en fou rire, il avait utilisé un accent qui se voulait différent mais c'était simplement risible tant c'était une mauvaise interprétation.

- Non mais Mickael, c'est quoi cet accent ?

- Ben quoi ?

Alors pour se moquer un peu plus, Emy l'imita et j'en pleurais de rire car c'était encore plus ridicule que lui ; Shannon était dans le même état que moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, notre légère petite folie s'arrêta et nous nous regardâmes essayant de nous retenir pour ne pas sombrer dans un nouveau-fou rire. Cela m'avait tellement manqué, ils m'avaient tant manqué.

- Sérieusement, vous avez fait que de travailler ? Demanda Mickael qui avait repris son sérieux.

- Bon d'accord, nous n'avons pas fait que ça !

Tous les trois se regardèrent avant de reporter leur regard sur moi.

- Ba dis-nous ! Me pressa Shannon.

- Attention, ils déteignent sur toi.

- Allez ! Renchérit Emy.

- Très bien. Nous avons mangé, dormi, prit plusieurs douches et parler puis dormir, travail, douche, manger...

- Ah, ah, il t'a donné des cours pour l'école du rire ou quoi ?

- Encore une de ces expressions frenchy ?

- Gna, gna, gna, me répondit-il en grimaçant.

- Ce n'est pas évident comme situation.

- Au contraire, c'est tout simple. Il te plaît, c'est plus qu'évident et lui, quand il te voir, il te dévore des yeux, d'ailleurs fais attention, tu risques de te retrouver sans culotte plus vite que tu ne le crois.

- Hein ?

Décidément Shannon se révélait de plus en plus depuis qu'elle était avec mon meilleur ami.

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, continua Emilie. L'attirance qu'il y a entre vous deux est plus que flagrante, rien ne peut vous empêcher d'aller plus loin...

_Si seulement vous saviez... C'est tellement plus compliqué que ça !_

- C'est vrai, il me plaît beaucoup.

- Alléluia ! Cria Mickael.

- Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête.

- Et lui alors, il a jamais connu la moindre fille, tu crois pas qu'il flippe aussi de son côté.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Lui demanda Emy.

- Ba, c'est mon pote, oubliez pas. Il n'y a pas que les girly qui parlent entre elles.

- Je le savais déjà, Maya m'en avait brièvement parlé.

Je ne pouvais pas dire à mes amis que ce qui nous empêchait d'être vraiment ensemble était leur ex-ami revenu des morts, destiné à tuer tout ce qui se présenterait sur son passage et que je suis celle qui est censée les sauver, ayant Peter comme protecteur et que certaines lois magiques nous interdisaient d'être ensemble. Bien sûr, les membres de son Royaume, surtout son père, avaient deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre nous, mais que dirait-il s'il se passait concrètement quelque chose ?

De toute façon, comme venait de le dire Mickael, Peter n'avait jamais connu de filles, du moins il en avait peut-être connues mais n'était jamais tombé amoureux, quant à moi, mon seul et unique amour était censé être mort et s'avère être mon pire ennemi. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

Peut-être qu'avec Peter nous prendrions le risque de commencer quelque chose mais à quel prix ?

- Ecoutez, il est vrai qu'on... qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, mais arrêtez de vouloir précipiter les choses. Il se passera ce qu'il doit se passer, point final.

- Tu as raison, mais c'est que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue sourire de la sorte qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer...

- Vous êtes adorables mais, s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous gérer ça comme on le souhaite.

- Bon et pour le nouvel an, vous avez prévu quelque chose ?

- Toi oui, visiblement! Répondit Emy.

- Oui, chez moi avec mes amis.

- Tes amis ? Ah bon, et on peut savoir qui ils sont ?

- Ah ah, décidément vous êtes de vraies comiques aujourd'hui les filles.

- Que veux-tu, nous sommes tellement douées pour te faire tourner en bourrique.

- J'ai déjà proposé à Peter et Maya, ils ont dit oui.

- Ah bon ? Demandai-je, étonnée.

- Ah ah, à moi de rire hein, Peter ne t'en a pas parlé.

- Euh non, avouai-je.

J'allais donc passer la nouvelle année en compagnie de mon protecteur et de sa sœur, tout en étant accompagnée de mes amis. Etait-il trop égoïste de ma part de demander qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre que des choses normales pendant cette soirée qui aura lieu dans deux semaines ?

En fait, j'étais surprise qu'ils participent à cette soirée car je pensais réellement que, dans leur monde, ils ne fêtaient pas ce genre d'événement mais à y penser, pour paraître le plus humain possible, il fallait s'adapter aux différentes coutumes.

- Excusez-moi, vous auriez l'heure, s'il vous plaît.

Pendant que nous continuions de discuter, assis au même endroit depuis le début de cette rencontre, un homme d'une trentaine d'années vint se présenter devant nous. Il était grand, les cheveux clairs, les yeux de couleur verte, habillé en cuir noir qui cachait une chemise à carreaux marron.

- Euh...

Shannon regarda son téléphone.

- Il est quinze heures trente monsieur.

- Merci beaucoup vous êtes bien aimable.

Il nous tourna le dos et fit mine de repartir d'où il venait. Alors**,** je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde dans cette partie du parc.

- Désolé, je ne veux pas vous importuner plus longtemps mais, vous n'auriez pas une cigarette à tout hasard.

- Mince, Emy**,** c'est ça qu'on a zappé d'acheter en sortant du café.

- Hum...

- Désolé, mais non nous n'en avons pas.

Le regard de l'homme se fit plus insistant ce qui ne me plaisait pas et à Mickael non plus car il ne détourna pas son regard.

- Il y a un problème ?

Alors ce frisson qui avait pour habitude de m'alerter m'ait parcourue de tout le corps, je compris que ce n'était pas un homme comme un autre qui se trouvait en face de nous.

- Mickael laisse tomber, le monsieur veut seulement une cigarette.

- Qu'il arrête de me fixer comme ça alors.

- Regarder n'est pas un crime, répondit celui-ci.

J'essayais comme je le pouvais d'éloigner mes amis de façon à ce qui ne leur arrive rien et**,** surtout, je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il était afin de ne pas créer de violence de sa part, mais Mickael ne m'aidait pas beaucoup pour le moment.

- Tu sais quoi mon chéri, nous avions dit à mes parents que nous en rentrerions pas trop tard, on devrait y aller.

- Oui, tu as raison. Amanda...

- Non, t'inquiète pas, ce fut court mais super. Nous devrions reprendre cette habitude plus souvent !

- Vous n'allez nulle part !

La sonnette d'alarme se réveilla en moi et je sentis mon tatouage s'animer, pourtant ni Peter ni Maya n'étaient dans les parages, mais je sentais mon pouvoir qui me démangeait fortement.

- Pardon ?

- Mickael, laisse tomber, lui dit Emilie essayant, elle aussi, de calmer le jeu.

Elle le prit par le bras, le tirant dans l'autre direction pour qu'ils puissent partir, mais le Destroyer la retint par le bras droit la serrant très fort.

- Vous êtes dingue !

Mickael voulut s'interposer mais Emilie fut projetée doucement mais assez fort contre le rebord du bassin, se cognant la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Au moment même où Shannon voulut la rejoindre, il la prit par le cou, l'étranglant à moitié, lorsque Mickael voulut intervenir, il se retrouva parterre.

- Lâche-la! Criai-je pour que son attention se dirige vers moi.

- Tu en as mis du temps !

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas perdre ma concentration. Ce que Peter redoutait, était en train d'arriver. Etait-il trop loin pour sentir mon tatouage s'animer à m'en brûler la peau ? J'étais seule face à un Destroyer polymorphe qui venait de blesser mes amis. Je devais agir mais je ne voulais pas risquer la vie de mes amis bêtement.

- Lâche-la ! Répétai-je pour la énième fois.

- Très bien.

Il lâcha Shannon qui se retrouva par terre, à moitié consciente essayant de respirer à nouveau correctement, sa jambe devait lui faire mal car elle la tenait comme pour compresser la douleur.

- Shannon, ça va ?

- J'ai mal à la jambe.

J'étais accroupie à ses côtés. Sa jambe gauche était devenue bleue à cause d'un hématome qui s'était formé suite à sa chute mais elle n'avait pas l'air cassée, ce qui me soulagea. Emy respirait toujours et commençait à bouger de nouveau ce qui me rassura, quant à Mickael, il avait des difficultés à se relever.

Je sentis mon ennemi se rapprocher de moi, alors je me levai et me retournai pour lui faire face demandant à Shannon de reculer.

- Slevin te salue.

Mon cœur se brisa de plus belle, non pas à l'évocation du prénom de ex Grand Amour mais parce que tout cela venait de lui, qu'il mettait en péril la vie des personnes qui autrefois étaient ses amis. J'en déduisis aussi que si les ordres venaient de lui, c'était que sa transformation avait eu lieu ; alors je repensais aux éclairs dans le ciel qui tonnaient la veille par-dessus le torrent de pluie que nous avions créée avec Peter. Désormais, tout s'expliquait. Je ne me sentais pas rassurée pour autant, c'était bien la première fois, depuis que je sais qui je suis que je me retrouve fasse à un Destroyer dans un lieu public, et que Peter n'est pas à mes côtés. Je devais faire face à la situation seule, en protégeant au maximum mes amis mais, pour le coup, c'était plutôt mal parti.

Alors je me relevai doucement pour ne pas créer un effet de panique chez mon ennemi. Je jetai tout de même un coup d'oeil à mes amis, qui sonnés par leur état n'avaient pas fait attention à l'évocation du prénom de leur ancien ami censé être mort lors d'un accident de voiture. Les filles étaient désormais l'une à côté de l'autre, essayant de se réconforter, ne sachant comment réagir, ni quoi faire trop apathiques. Dans un sens, cela m'arrangeait mais de l'autre, cela m'inquiétait beaucoup.

- C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

- Eh bien... Disons que je me promenais et que...

Voyant mon visage rempli de mépris, il arrêta nette sa fausse plaisanterie pour me répondre correctement.

- Je devais juste te surveiller.

- Pourquoi nous attaquer ?

- C'est dans ma nature.

- Il te punira de ne pas lui avoir obéi.

- Il n'est pas mon chef ! Grogna le Destroyer.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi avoir accepté sa demande de me surveiller, si tu ne le crains pas.

Un rictus se dessina sur son visage et je sus que j'avais tapé en plein dans le mille.

- Il s'est donc transformé.

- Oui et je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te blesser pour t'affaiblir.

- Amanda... Souffla Mickael toujours par terre.

- Mickael, reste allongé, ne te blesse pas d'avantage.

- Pars, il est peut-être dangereux.

Dangereux ? Si seulement mon ami avait la moindre idée du degré d'intensité que valait l'adjectif qu'il venait d'employer... Le regard de mon interlocuteur n'avait plus rien d'humain, la flamme démoniaque qui habitait son âme revint au premier rang et je pus lire la monstruosité de son être rien qu'en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Je compris alors que j'allais devoir protéger mes amis mais me protéger aussi pour ne pas mourir. J'allais devoir mettre en pratique ce que j'avais appris avec Peter mais serais-je assez forte pour le tuer ?

Alors de mon pied gauche qui brassa les airs frappant dans sa main droite qui brandissait un couteau qu'il avait fait apparaître je ne sais comment car il n'était pas dans sa main quelques secondes auparavant. Il fut surprit par mon coup mais pas assez pour lâcher son arme. Du revers de la main gauche, il vint me cogner le visage au niveau de l'arcade, celle-ci craqua au contact de sa peau rocailleuse, dure comme la pierre. Cela me confirma qu'il n'avait absolument rien d'humain, seule son apparence, celle que mes amis avaient sous leur yeux, donnait le change. Cependant, je ne tombai pas par terre, gardant mon équilibre du mieux que je le pouvais. Mon tatouage s'anima plus fort et, alors que j'essayais de me concentrer, il vint me mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Amanda ! Cria Mickael.

Ses cris auraient dû alerter les personnes se trouvant dans le parc mais je ne vis absolument aucun visage aux alentours.

J'essayai de me concentrer pour me rappeler des formules magiques que j'avais pu étudier avec Peter mais aucune ne me venait là comme ça, je devais être trop paniquée.

_Tu parles d'une Elue, crise d'angoisse au premier vrai combat._

Alors je me souvins qu'une arme blanche pouvait les blesser ; certes pour elle pouvait aussi tuer mais accompagnée de paroles magiques, or à ce moment précis, aucune ne me vint, dès lors je devais le blesser suffisamment pour le faire battre en retraite, tel un lâche.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se déplaçait, je me bougeais, essayant de reproduire les mêmes mouvements. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement pour le déstabiliser, c'est une tactique que Maya avait évoquée lors d'une de nos longues conversations, et à présent, ce détail était à mes yeux d'une importance capitale. Il bougea sur la gauche, je le suivis, puis il vient lever son bras droit tenant toujours le couteau, j'en fis de même l'arrêtant avec mon bras gauche quand il voulut m'entailler le visage. Il fut tant concentré sur les gestes que je répétais tel un miroir qu'il ne vit pas que j'allais le contraindre en lui faisant perdre son couteau. Je ne courus pas pour autant le chercher, je n'avais pas fini de le déstabiliser.

Mickael ne disait plus rien, il regardait ce qu'il se passait sans vraiment y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je savais que Peter devrait leur effacer la mémoire donc je n'avais pas besoin de peser mes gestes.

Mon pied droit vint taper contre son tibia lui faisant perdre son équilibre ce qui me donna légèrement l'avantage. Du revers de ma main gauche, je le frappai au visage, du moins, je voulus le faire, mais il m'en empêcha de sa main droite, me bloquant le poignet. Il se releva et me fit voler dans les airs. J'atterris non loin d'un arbre qui aurait pu amortir ma chute. Mes amis hurlaient mon nom mais je n'y prêtai pas la moindre importance, je ne voulais pas être déconcentré. Je devais avoir une ou deux côtes de cassées mais je ne pouvais pas rester allongée alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Je me relevai du mieux que je le pouvais, une fois sur mes deux pieds, je pris une profonde inspiration essayant de chasser cette compression sur ma poitrine, en vain. La douleur était horrible mais pas assez pour me faire abandonner. Il se rapprochait et je ne pouvais bouger, souffrant trop.

Je fermai les yeux, et je repensai à cette séance d'entraînement que nous avions eue il y a deux semaines. Peter m'avait appris à me déplacer le plus légèrement et le plus discrètement possible, me faisant apparaître tel un fantôme aux yeux de mes ennemis, rendant la fluidité de mon déplacement quasi transparent. Je me concentrai sur ce souvenir, sur le doux parfum de sa peau enivrant mes narines, sur ses paroles caressant mes oreilles me donnant une confiance en moi que je n'avais pas. Je me sentis flotter dans l'air, tel un ange doté d'ailes blanches et je me retrouvai de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'ouvris mes yeux et vis que je me trouvais aux côtés de mon ami toujours assis sur le sol, qui m'observait avec stupéfaction. Le Destroyer ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et se retourna me cherchant du regard.

Le couteau se retrouvant dans ma main, que était caché le long de mon avant bras, je me déplaçai tant bien que mal dans sa direction, voulant abréger ce combat et mettre mes amis à l'abri. Si seulement je pouvais être en train de rêver, Peter pourrait être là et m'aider...

_J'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter !_

Il essaya de frapper mais brassa du vent pendant que je lui entaillais le ventre. Un liquide d'une couleur bizarre en sortit, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à du sang, en fait, je ne saurais à quoi le comparer. J'avais réussi à le déstabiliser mais pas assez pour y voir de la peur. Il frappa dans ma côte, qui me fit crier de douleur mais je tins bon et restai debout. Alors une idée me vint à l'esprit, je ne me souvenais pas de la magie mais je me souvenais de comment appeler l'un de mes éléments.

Imaginant une cheminée en plein hiver allumée dans le salon de mes parents, je caressai les flammes sans me brûler et leur demandai de me venir en aide. Au souffle léger mais chaud qui caressa mon visage, je compris que j'avais une réponse positive à ma requête. La chaleur incandescente vint se déposer sur la peau rocailleuse de mon ennemi qui hurla de douleur. Il tomba à terre à quelques mètres de Mickael ; je me saisis de nouveau du couteau. Je m'approchai de lui, il me repoussa tout en criant, me projetant contre un arbre. Cette fois, mes côtes me firent émettre un cri à en réveiller les morts. Puis, je le vis s'avancer vers Mickael, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines, je courus le plus vite possible, et vint planter le couteau qui lui appartenait quelques minutes auparavant dans sa nuque. J'entendis un léger craquement mais pas suffisant pour le tuer, il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, inconscient.

Je m'assis sur l'herbe essayant de retrouver une respiration normale, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée. Puis, je vérifiai que Shannon et Emilie étaient saines et sauves. A l'approche de Mickael, je remarquai qu'il ne bougeait plus, peut-être s'était-il cogné la tête sans que je ne le vois. Je vins alors à sa rencontre, et m'arrêtai net.

Mon meilleur ami avait le torse lacéré par les griffes de mon ennemi, saignant abondamment, inconscient.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 Une complicité hors du commun**

Le froid de l'hiver nous saisissait tous. Debout, serrés les uns contre les autres pour essayer de nous réchauffer, nous luttions contre ce froid glacial qui tentait de transpercer nos peaux. Les larmes qui coulaient de nos joues auraient très bien pu se transformer en petits morceaux de glace ; de la fumée sortait de la bouche de plusieurs personnes lorsqu'ils expiraient l'air qui avait rempli leurs poumons durant quelques secondes.

Se tenant à ma droite, Emilie contrôlait tant bien que mal son chagrin, Shannon ressemblait à un ruisseau interminable, quant à moi, je restais figée ne prêtant aucune attention à mon nez qui coulait sans cesse. Je ne reniflais même pas. Mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter ce trou qui se trouvait à mes pieds, le coffret en bois ouvert sur le corps de mon meilleur ami, Mickaël.

Je me réveillai en sursaut sur mon lit dans la chambre rose, en nage, encore choquée par ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar, mon cœur battait encore une vitesse démesurée. Peter se retrouva à mes côtés sans que j'y fasse attention, du moins les premières secondes, mon tatouage ne put s'empêcher de me rappeler mon lien avec mon protecteur. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, remplissant mon esprit d'un calme olympien, si bien que mon corps cessa de trembler sans que je fasse la moindre chose. Je ne pouvais le nier, ses dons de guérisseurs ou je ne sais quoi dans ce cas précis, je les appréciais énormément.

- Il va bien, ses blessures sont guéries.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir.

- Tu t'es débrouillée toute seule face à un des soldats d'Oraïa...

- Slevin !

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il décontenancé.

- Il s'est transformé.

- Voilà qui explique les éclairs d'avant-hier.

- Je vais aller voir Mickaël.

Je sortis du lit sans lui laisser dire le moindre mot, et quittai du manoir presque en courant. Voir mon meilleur ami était indispensable, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien, malgré les paroles de Peter. Je me devais de soulager ma conscience. Fort heureusement pour moi, mon protecteur leur avait effacé le souvenir de mes super pouvoirs et du véritable visage de notre agresseur. Un homme malade qui s'était échappé de l'hôpital, tel fut l'histoire la plus crédible que nous pouvions mettre en place. Pour cela, Peter fut obligé de guérir les plus grosses blessures seulement ; ainsi Emilie avait gardé une légère bosse sur la tête, Shannon avait une entorse au majeur de la main gauche mais n'avait plus aucune douleur à la tête ni dans le dos, quant à Mickaël, les blessures à son torse furent difficiles à guérir, Peter a dû faire appel à l'un des guérisseurs de son Royaume, il ne pouvait cependant pas le soulager de ses douleurs intercostales.

Ce fut la maman de Mickaël qui m'ouvrit la porte de cette grande maison ; contente de me voir, elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Ils sont dans le séjour.

- Ils ?

- Tu te doutes bien que Shannon et Emilie ne quittent plus la maison. D'ailleurs, ils attendaient ta visite...

- Devant une grande tasse de café.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, ce qui me fit beaucoup de bien. Elle se déplaça légèrement afin de me laisser passer et je me dirigeai vers le séjour. Une pièce immense et lumineuse se présentait à moi, les rayons du soleil éclairaient chaque recoin ne laissant aucun coin d'ombre possible. Mes amis étaient assis sur le grand canapé qui se situait en plein milieu, une tasse de café dans leur à la main. Emilie sauta de là où elle était installée lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, manquant de renverser le contenu de sa tasse à moitié pleine. Shannon me sourit chaleureusement. Mickaël ne fit pas l'effort de se lever, le moindre mouvement trop brusque pouvait lui être très douloureux. Je fis un pas en sa direction une fois après avoir salué mes deux amies et il m'accueillit aussi chaleureusement que sa petite-amie quelques minutes auparavant, se forçant à ne pas plisser le front au moindre éclat de douleur. Je fus soulagé de voir que, malgré quelques séquelles, ils allaient pour le mieux.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Une demi-heure, me répondit ma meilleure amie.

- Je ne me suis pas trop fait attendre alors...

- Tu es pile dans les temps. Tu aurais juste pu te coiffer...

Ils rirent.

- Désolée, en fait cela ne fait pas longtemps que je suis levée.

- Comment va ton dos ? Me demanda Mickaël.

Mon dos, j'avais presque oublié que c'était ma seule blessure, du moins à leur yeux, car bien entendu, Peter m'avait complètement guérie, cependant, je ne pouvais pas apparaître devant eux petant la forme alors que eux qu'ils étaient encore un peu mal en point. Encore un mensonge mais pour dans leur intérêt, je ne pouvais faire autrement.

- J'ai encore mal mais moins que la veille. Disons que je supporte la douleur... mieux que toi.

- Quand je ne bouge pas ou que je ne suis pas plié de rire par les bêtises d'Emy, la douleur est supportable.

Notre amie lui tira la langue, ce qui m'amusa.

- Emy, tu ne ménages pas Mickaël en faisant le clown ou alors ce sont tes neurones qui ont du mal à se connecter.

- Pfff, tu es jalouse parce que j'ai plus de classe que toi en tant que clown.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui tirer la langue.

Il faut le reconnaître, je suis une humoriste pitoyable, par contre elle, lorsqu'il s'agit de faire rire la galerie, elle est excellente. Slevin adorait la voir imiter Mickael dans ses longs débats sur la France.

Slevin...

Je chassai ce prénom de mon esprit, je restai concentrée sur le moment présent, profitant de la bonne compagnie de mes amis. Une journée qui, j'en suis sûre, sera bien meilleure que celle d'il y a deux jours.

La journée passa à une de ses vitesses que j'eus l'impression de ne pas avoir profité autant que je l'aurais voulu et, pourtant, l'après-midi avait été bien rempli. Après avoir regardé un dvd d'une comédie romantique, nous avions fait un petit tour dans l'immense jardin de la propriété pour profiter du paysage neigeux et du soleil, Mickael dans un fauteuil roulant que nous dirigions avec beaucoup de mal, nous avions beaucoup parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours auparavant pour ne pas rester choqués par l'évènement, et puis, en général, dans les films, ils conseillaient de parler à un psychologue, eh bien, nous avions fait notre propre thérapie cet après-midi, ce qui nous avait fait beaucoup de bien. Mais chaque bonne chose avait une fin toutefois, Emy devait rentrer chez elle, quant à moi, je savais que je devais aller m'entraîner car Peter ne me laisserait pas souffler un instant après ce que j'avais vécu dans le parc. Cependant, laisser mes amis après un tel moment fut vraiment difficile.

Il était presque dix-huit heures quand nous dûmes nous séparer, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le seuil de la porte de la maison, pour se dire au revoir, quand la mère de Mickaël nous interpella.

- J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas passer le réveillon de Noël avec nous ?

- Euh... vous êtes sûr ? Demandai-je, surprise.

- Vous êtes amis depuis pratiquement votre naissance et la dernière fois que nous avons fait ce genre de réunion date d'une dizaine d'années, il serait temps de remettre le couvert, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je trouve que c'est une super idée ! Dit Mickaël, toujours dans son fauteuil roulant.

- Eh bien, rendez-vous le vingt-quatre vers dix-huit heures.

- Aucun souci, merci beaucoup pour cette invitation, répondit Emilie.

Nous leur tournâmes le dos pour prendre le chemin du retour.

- Oh Amanda, Peter ainsi que sa sœur sont conviés à cette soirée.

Je ne sus quoi répondre, j'étais sidérée qu'elle ait pensé à les inviter, cela ne pouvait être que la faute de Mickael qui avait dû parler de ses deux personnes à ses parents et qui, par conséquent, mourraient d'envie de les connaître.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le leur proposer, lorsqu'ils sont venus voir Mickael hier après-midi.

Tout s'expliquait.

- Pas de souci, je leur dirai, mais vous savez je pense qu'ils voudront partager ce moment avec leur famille.

- Ça ne coûte rien de leur proposer...

- Je lui en parlerai, promis.

Cette fois, nous sortîmes de la maison avec mon amie**,** pour chacune reprendre le chemin de notre domicile.

- Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à tomber sous le charme de Peter...

- Et c'est reparti...

- Non t'inquiète, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas en parler, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose !

- Je n'ai jamais nié, juste comme tu le dis si bien, je ne veux pas en parler.

- Je le savais, je le savais !

Je la regardai avec ce regard qui en disait long sur le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'exciter autant, mais c'était sans compter sur son envie de fouiner pour avoir la moindre information.

- D'accord je me calme, mais tu ne pourras pas tout me cacher.

- Eh bien si car je compte avoir mon jardin secret cette fois !

- Pffff, même pas drôle.

- Cette fois, j'y vais.

- On se voit au réveillon qui est dans trois jours.

- Ca marche. Trois jours de tranquillité, le top !

Elle me tira la langue et partit dans sa propre direction.

Je pris celle du manoir, je me doutais bien que rentrer chez moi ne servirait à rien, puisque Peter voudrait que l'on s'entraîne et puis, j'étais partie comme une fugitive, il fallait que j'y retourne pour m'excuser même si je savais qu'il comprendrait... du moins, je l'espère !

J'arrivai au manoir presque en reculant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je redoutais ce moment, croiser son regard dénué de reproche ou de compréhension, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, mais je redoutais une certaine tension dont je me serais bien passée. J'allais sonner à la porte lorqu'elle celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Maya.

- Amanda !

- Salut.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, c'était super.

- Comment va Mickael ?

- Par rapport à hier tu veux dire ?

Elle sourit.

- Oui.

- Il souffre toujours au niveau de ses côtes mais n'a pas perdu son humour donc je pense qu'il va bien.

- Bonne nouvelle.

- C'est sûr, je suis soulagée.

- Je dois y aller. Peter est dans la bibliothèque. Il se défoule !

- Il est fâché...

- Je ne dirais pas ça. On se voit plus tard, il faut que j'y aille.

Maya sortit de la maison sans m'en dire plus et courut dans une direction opposée à celle d'où je venais. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entrai dans le manoir qui semblait vide, tellement le calme y régnait. Je déposai mon sac au pied de l'escalier géant et me rendis à l'étage pour aller à la bibliothèque.

A peine arrivée à l'étage, je vis la lueur passer sous la porte, son tatouage s'anima et je sentis le mien en faire autant mais aussi intensément qu'à son habitude. J'ouvris la porte doucement et je le vis, au milieu de la pièce, légèrement en sueur mais pas suffisamment pour en dégager une odeur désagréable. Il se déplaçait avec une telle grâce et avec tant de légèreté que pendant une seconde je me demandais s'il ne flottait pas dans les airs, ses mains se déplaçaient de la gauche vers la droite, en faisant des tous petits cercles, puis elles se posèrent sur une espèce de poutre sur laquelle il se maintient en équilibre, les jambes droites levées vers le plafond. Lorsqu'il arrêta cet exercice ? et que ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, il fit un demi-tour et se retrouva face à moi. Il s'arrêta net en me voyant.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendue.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges pas. J'avais senti ta présence mais pas dans cette pièce, d'où ma surprise.

- Je peux retourner en bas, si tu le souhaites.

- Non, j'ai fini de toute façon.

Sa voix n'était pas distante, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, son regard n'était pas froid non plus mais chaleureux. Il ne m'en voulait pas d'être partie comme ça, ce matin, ou alors il le cachait très bien. Il prit la serviette qui se trouvait sur l'échelle puis s'épongea le visage et son torse. Son torse, je n'avais même pas fait attention tant j'étais captivée par ses mouvements, je n'avais pas fait attention au fait qu'il était torse nu. Il était musclé, pas trop mais suffisamment pour former un petit triangle à la limite de son pantalon de sport, l'arrondi de ses épaules était parfaitement dessiné, quant à ses abdominaux, on ne pouvait pas les rater. Je changeai mon regard de direction, ne voulant pas passer pour je ne sais quoi et le regardai dans les yeux de nouveau. Il but une gorgée d'eau et se dirigea vers moi.

- Comment va Mickael ?

- Un peu mieux que quand tu l'as vu hier, lui dis-je avec un sourire taquin.

- Tant mieux.

- Oui. Et c'est un miracle, il ne se plaint même pas !

- Tu es rassurée ?

Cette fois, la gêne m'envahit, je crus déceler une sorte d'accusation dans cette question et ne savais comment aborder la réponse.

- Amanda ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es partie loin dis donc...

- Désolée.

- Alors, tu es rassurée ?

Sa voix était plus légère.

- Oui, je le suis.

- Voilà une bonne chose.

- Merci, de les avoir soignés et faits oublier.

- Ca fait partie de mon boulot.

- Merci quand même.

Je ne quittais pas mes yeux des siens, ce moment était particulier, il savait que je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé mes amis, ce qui me reste de ma vraie vie et cela n'avait pas de prix. Certes, il l'avait fait parce que c'est son devoir, mais il aurait très bien pu me dire de le emmener à l'hôpital, devant laisser faire les choses, ne devant pas intervenir ce pour quoi la nature est faite, mais perdre Mickael m'était impossible et lorsque je lui avais amené mon ami, je pense qu'il avait bien compris que je comptais sur lui pour le sauver.

Mon tatouage me démangea et c'était dur de ne pas y prêter attention, cependant l'intensité de cet échange silencieux me permit de ne pas trop y penser. J'avais envie de lui demander quelque chose mais, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant, je m'abstins encore quelques secondes puis, voulant être sûr, je posai ma question.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

Il recula de quelques millimètres, surpris par ma question.

- Fâché ?

- Que je sois partie comme une fugitive, que je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter, il y a deux jours.

- Non ! Amanda, je t'avais avertie du danger potentiel cependant, je ne vais pas t'emprisonner et t'empêcher de vivre ta vie parce que tu risques, à tout moment, de croiser un de nos ennemis. Pour ce matin, tu étais inquiète, aucune de mes paroles ne t'auraient rassurée, donc...

- Merci.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Merci d'être aussi compréhensif et patient avec moi.

Cette fois encore, un ange passa, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi aux alentours, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on y aurait prêté attention, nous étions dans notre bulle, connectés comme à chaque fois. Il s'était de nouveau rapproché, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en tout cas et mon tatouage était à la limite de me brûler. Je sentis le contact de sa peau sur ma main mais je ne réagis pas, je ne pouvais faire le moindre mouvement, j'étais trop par captivé par ce changement aléatoire de couleur dans ses yeux, c'était fascinant et l'expression de son regard remplit mon corps de cette chaleur dont on rêve l'hiver, lorsque l'on a froid. Sa main tenait la mienne à présent, il fit un nouveau pas vers moi, je ne reculai pas, j'étais comme figée dans l'espace-temps.

- Amanda...

- Quoi ?

- Je vais faire quelque chose que je ne devrais sûrement pas faire mais je veux essayer et j'en ai envie.

- C'est quoi ?

Au début, je pensais qu'il parlait d'un nouvel entraînement ou je ne sais quoi puis, je vis son visage se rapprocher doucement du mien, et je compris ce dont il parlait. Je ne reculai pas car je savais, au fond de moi, que ce moment devait arriver et que je l'attendais depuis le début, sauf que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, cependant la pseudo interdiction venait de plus haut. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Ses lèvres vinrent doucement à la rencontre des miennes, une douceur incomparable et d'une chaleur si intense que je dus me concentrer pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, cela me donna un tel vertige que je crus que j'allais faire un malaise. L'atmosphère de la pièce avait totalement changé, c'était électrique, nous étions électriques. Mon tatouage ressemblait à de l'acide brûlant ma peau mais je n'y prêtai guère attention, il serra son étreinte et mes mains vinrent se joindre sur son cou, caressant furtivement ses cheveux. Il ne fit aucun geste déplacé, sa main ne lâchait pas la mienne alors que l'autre venait tendrement caresser mon visage. Je sentis comme du courant me traverser de la tête jusqu'au bout de mes orteils et je compris que ce fut la même chose pour lui car il tressaillit légèrement, mais ne rompit pas le baiser. J'ouvris alors les yeux doucement, ne voulant pas briser cet instant magique et je vis tout autour de nous, comme si nous étions dans une bulle, des faisceaux lumineux éclairer la pièce, comme des petits filaments d'une ampoule. Puis cela se calma, tout comme son étreinte qu'il relâcha gentiment et affectueusement, tout en continuant de me tenir la main. Ses yeux s'ouvrir sur les miens et il stoppa le baiser sans cesser de me regarder. Alors, il contempla à son tour ce qui se passait autour de nous et fut surpris de l'attraction qui pouvait se passer lorsque nous étions réunis.

Il me sourit.

- On va se faire taper sur les doigts ? Lui demandai-je avec une petite voix, telle une enfant prise en train de faire une bêtise.

- Je ne sais pas. Tant que nous continuons sérieusement ce pour quoi nous avons été créés j'ai envie de dire, je ne pense pas que cela posera problème.

- De toute façon, le mal est fait comme on dit.

Nous partîmes dans un petit rire amusé avant de nous regarder à nouveau.

- C'est ça que tu voulais voir, si on allait provoquer les membres de ton peuple ?

- Non pas vraiment, quoique, si mon père avait vraiment quelque chose à me dire, il serait déjà devant nous. En fait, je voulais vraiment t'embrasser et savoir quelle réaction cela engendrerait étant donné l'activité de nos tatouages, lorsque nous sommes ensemble.

- Eh bien, cela répond à ton interrogation.

- En effet.

Mon tatouage ne me gênait plus désormais, sa main toujours dans la mienne, nous descendîmes dans la cuisine où il allait nous préparer un petit repas avant un nouvel entraînement.

**POV Slevin**

Cela faisait presque trois jours révolus que j'étais le nouveau roi du royaume des Destroyers. Oraïa, ex Maître de ce royaume se trouvait toujours dans un état comateux sur son lit de mort, si l'on peut dire. Ses sous-fifres m'obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. En réalité, Sirk m'avait avoué qu'ils me craignaient depuis que j'avais arraché le cœur de leur ancien maître, ce qui était tout simplement parfait car je n'aurais pas besoin de me battre pour faire valoir mon autorité. La punition que j'avais infligée à l'un de mes sbires avait elle aussi plaidé en ma faveur, en étant allé à l'encontre d'un de mes ordres, un des Destroyer avait failli mettre mon plan à l'eau cependant, il n'avait pas tué les amis d'Amanda, ce qui était le plus important, ils étaient seulement blessés, suffisamment pour l'affaiblir et la faire culpabiliser à souhait. Or, j'avais ordonné que, pour le moment, aucun de nous ne devait apparaître en public sous quelle forme que ce soit et pour avoir désobéi à cet ordre, alors pour faire comprendre que chacun me devait le respect dans n'importe quel cas, je pris ce petit arrogant pour exemple en lui infligeant un coup d'épée dans le cœur sans aucune formule magique, ce qui ne le tua pas mais le fit horriblement souffrir. Il avait bien entendu interdiction d'enlever cette épée tant que je ne lui en aurais pas donné l'ordre, bien entendu, cet ordre ne viendrait jamais, ils le savaient tous fort bien.

Ainsi Peter avait réussi à trouver un subterfuge pour de nouveau cacher la vérité à Mickael, Emilie et cette Shannon, je m'y étais bien entendu attendu mais j'aurais cru la tâche beaucoup plus difficile. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence et le savoir-faire de mon ennemi, bien entendu, ma chère Amanda, n'en serait que peu fière et ne cesserait jamais assez de le remercier, d'avoir une nouvelle fois épargné ses amis de la triste vérité.

Nous approchions des fêtes de fin d'année dans ce monde qui, autrefois, fut le mien, et je me doutais que ce serait festif pour eux mais difficilement désormais ce qui, je dois l'admettre, n'est pas pour me déplaire. Cela a entravé quelque peu mon plan d'attaque futur mais pas suffisamment pour que je ne le mène pas à bien. Ce que je préparais serait apocalyptiquement fascinant et grandiose, jouissif en tout point de vue, aucun d'eux n'était au bout de leur peine.

Perdu dans mes pensées, la douleur me surprit, si bien que j'en tombais à terre, les genoux en premier recroquevillé sur moi même, mes mains croisées sur mon cœur qui me faisait horriblement mal, mes yeux me brulèrent et alors je les vis, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, leur lèvres collées et leur visage paisible : ils s'embrassaient.

Pourquoi cette vision, pourquoi cette douleur ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon corps me faisait ressentir une telle souffrance, je n'étais plus humain, cette idiote d'âme s'était envolée il y a trois jours, alors pourquoi j'avais ces effets là ? La douleur se dissipa et je pus me relever, je vis alors Sirk, mon ami devant moi attendant une réaction de ma part, je suppose.

- Tu n'es pas un Maître ordinaire, Slevin.

- Que... que veux-tu dire ?

- Ton humanité s'est évaporée il y a trois jours, cependant, tu as été humain pendant plus de vingt ans, tu ne peux pas demander à ton esprit démoniaque de tout effacer du jour au lendemain. Ton lien, cette relation avec l'Elue est un lien exceptionnel, jamais connu auparavant, ainsi que le lien qu'elle entretient avec son protecteur. Cet espèce de connexion qui existe entre vous est quelque chose d'unique, ton corps ne peut rien y changer, tu as beau avoir renoncé à ton humanité, peut-être qu'une partie de toi n'a pas renoncé à elle.

- C'est un affront à ma nouvelle nature !

- Laisse-toi juste le temps.

- Comment me laisser le temps alors que je peux sentir son goût répugnant de demi-mortel sur les lèvres.

- Bientôt, tu mettras un terme à tout cela. Tes nouvelles fonctions sont toutes autres désormais, tu sauras gérer cette... crise, tel un véritable maître.

- Parce que c'est ma destiné...

- Oui.

- Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non, m'assurer que ta colère avait disparu.

- Oui, mon plan n'ayant pas été entravé, j'accorde ma clémence mais ce sera l'unique fois. Aucun d'entre vous, même toi, ne devez aller à l'encontre de ce que je vous ordonne ou votre sentence sera des plus dramatiques et douloureuses.

- Cela va de soit.

- Bien. Laissons-les se remettre doucement de cet épisode et passer des fêtes de noël des plus banales, afin de leur donner l'impression que la vie a retrouvé son cours normal, nous agirons bientôt, très bientôt !

- A vos ordres.

A nouveau seul, je réfléchissais à ce que mon interlocuteur venait de me dire. Tout cela me semblait insensé pourtant, la moindre de ses paroles avaient sonné comme une vérité dans ma tête et il fallait à tout prix que ce lien se coupe une bonne fois pour toute, m'évitant ainsi pareille douleur accompagnée de ces nausées affreuses. Si un lien continuait de persister, cela rendrait ma mission de la tuer plus que difficile et nous perdrions, ce qui n'est pas acceptable, ni envisageable.

Sans donner la moindre information aux membres de mon royaume, je sortis de cette énorme bâtisse cachée au beau milieu de la forêt très dense et me rendis là où je souhaitais aller ces derniers jours, mon plan commencerait aujourd'hui, j'allais en débuter la première phase.

**POV Amanda**

Nous étions à deux jours de ce fameux réveillon de noël auquel nous étions tous invités à venir partager ce petit moment familial, dans la magnifique demeure où vivait Mickaël depuis ses premières secondes dans ce monde de fous. Depuis notre baiser qui datait de quelques heures désormais, Peter et moi n'avions pas retenté l'expérience, trop accaparés à intensifier mes entrainements. Voilà presque trois heures que je suais corps et âme dans cette immense bibliothèque, je crus que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous mes efforts mais elles tenaient bon, jusqu'à quand je ne sais pas mais, pour le moment, elles tenaient le coup.

J'avais appris un mouvement qui me permettait de me déplacer comme un fantôme, lévitant dans les airs sauf qu'au lieu de parcourir des mètres et des mètres, je ne dépassais pas les quelques centimètres qui me distançaient de mon adversaire. Peter avait tenu à ce que je le refasse plusieurs fois, pour que je le métrise suffisamment, pour qu'en cas de combat, je l'utilise de façon plus adaptée. Je n'étais pas tant convaincu par mon agilité sur ce coup là mais lui était persuadé que je serais douée pour flanquer un bon coup de pied dans le nez de mon ennemi au moment venu.

Le maniement de l'épée fut beaucoup plus simple et plus agréable, bien que, selon la façon dont elles ont été forgées, leur poids variaient mais étant dotée de super pouvoirs, cela ne devait pas devenir un obstacle ; cependant frapper un ennemi lorsqu'il se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière n'était pas chose aisée et j'avais passé la dernière heure à perfectionner ce petit détail. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Peter qui voulait absolument continuer l'entraînement, or, j'étais épuisée et je mourrais de faim. Parfois, on pourrait croire qu'il oublie le fait que je suis cent pour cent humaine contrairement à lui.

- Vous allez peut-être manger quelque chose, intervint Maya sur le seuil de la porte.

- Nous mangerons plus tard, nous devons continuer.

- Peter, il est plus de vingt et une heure, faites une pause.

- Slevin ne fera aucune pause, lui, quand il décidera de la tuer.

- C'est pas en me faisant mourir de faim et, par conséquent, ne pas renflouer ma masse musculaire qui meurt de faim que je serai plus forte et efficace pour le tuer.

- Elle n'a pas tort.

- Tu es toujours de son côté, de toute façon.

- Pas toujours mais tu oublies une chose essentielle, Peter.

- Laquelle ?

- Elle n'est qu'à moitié magique.

- Et toc, monsieur !

Je lui tirai la langue ce qui était très puérile je vous l'avoue mais cela le fit tout de même sourire.

- Pardonnez mon manque de savoir-vivre, gente dame. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es totalement humaine.

- Oui mais une humaine dotée de pouvoirs et capable de botter les fesses si elle le souhaite.

- Crois-tu vraiment que tu puisses me battre ?

- Un jour, Peter je te mettrai au tapis, tu verras.

Maya riait aux larmes tant nous étions ridicules dans cette mise en scène, on aurait cru deux gamins en cours de récréation, se battant pour des billes.

- Dépêchez-vous, ça va être froid.

- Tu as fait quoi de bon ? Lui demandai-je en la rejoignant, après avoir posé mon épée juste à côté de la plus grande étagère de la pièce.

- Que des choses bonnes pour une humaine.

- Oh c'est bon, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus.

- Promis, je me moque plus.

Mon amie fit exprès de prendre son temps entre chaque plat, de façon à ce que le dîner dure assez longtemps pour qu'il soit tard et que je puisse aller me coucher. Bien sûr, son frère ne fut pas dupe et avait fort bien compris le petit stratagème de sa sœur, cependant, il dut admettre que lui aussi était fatigué et qu'il souhaitait se coucher. Le lendemain serait notre dernière journée studieuse avant les fêtes et il était prévu de m'emmener dans cette institut herboristerie, afin de m'apprendre à distinguer les épices, les plantes médicinales, de façon à pouvoir préparer des infusions, comme celle que j'avais faites avec ses indications pour ses douleurs dans le dos.

L'eau du puits était fraîche et d'une clarté incomparable. Le soleil était au zénith, si bien que la chaleur qui se déposait sur ma peau agissait tel un chauffage en plein hiver, cependant, cela ne devenait étouffant, comme si c'était les flammes de l'enfer qui me brûlaient. Je buvais plus que nécessaire de peur de me déshydrater, ma gorge était sèche, ma peau craquelait de tous les côtés à cause des brûlures que provoquait cette boule de feu jaune aux rayons infinis s'élevant dans le ciel bleu. Sentant une présence derrière moi, je me retournai pour me retrouver face à ses yeux ambre virant parfois au mauve. Ses bras me saisirent doucement mais suffisamment fort pour m'empêcher de me libérer de cette étreinte ; me soulevant à quelques millimètres du sol, il me fit basculer en arrière, le néant s'empara de moi, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et sans pouvoir intercepter la moindre prise, je tombai comme une plume dans les airs vers le fin fond de ce puits infiniment profond. Lorsque je fermai les yeux, mon corps fit un "floc" dans l'eau claire que j'avais bue quelques minutes auparavant ; or, sa texture n'était plus celle que j'avais eu le plaisir de goûter, à présent, elle était plus compacte, tout en restant liquide, poisseuse même, avec une légère odeur de rouille. Horrifiée par ce que je venais de comprendre, je cherchai à sortir de cette mare gluante qui me donnait la nausée sachant parfaitement que mes vêtements resteraient tâchés et que je mettrais des jours à rendre mes cheveux propres. Du sang, voilà dans quoi j'étais en train de baigner, le fléau de l'enfer, cadeau de l'ex amour de ma vie.

En nage, je me réveillai, mon cœur battant la chamade que je réussis à calmer après quelques inspirations et expirations. Regardant mon réveil, je vis qu'il était huit heures du matin et je savais que je ne réussirais pas à me rendormir, qui plus est, dormir à nouveau pour me lever dans une heure trente ne servirait pas à grand-chose, si ce n'est de prendre le risque de chopper un douloureux mal de tête. Je sortis mes pieds hors du lit, tout en m'étirant puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain qui était disponible. La chambre de Peter était fermée donc je ne savais pas trop s'il était réveillé ; quant à Maya, elle était rentrée auprès de son père afin de mettre au point une nouvelle mission.

La douche avait calmé la tension qui émanait de mon corps, me permettant de me diriger plus sereinement dans la chambre rose pour y retrouver le sac que j'avais apporté quelques jours auparavant qui me servirait de dressing, pour les fois où je resterai tard à cause des entrainements. Regardant par la fenêtre, je compris qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors et m'emparai d'un jean bleu foncé accompagné d'un débardeur bleu marine et, pour finir, un pull en cachemire d'un bleu très pâle. Une fois vêtue convenablement, je mis mes converses bleu jean pour accompagner mes vêtements et me rendis au rez-de-chaussée, en direction de la cuisine où Peter se trouvait déjà, ce qui, au final, ne me surprit pas tant que ça.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Disons que j'ai mieux dormi que toi.

Mon rêve, j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait voir certaines choses sans que je puisse le contrôler, bizarrement, cette fois, il n'était pas intervenu en plein milieu.

- Mon rêve, oui...

- T'es sure que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, je suis sure, c'est juste que je n'y avais pas pensé depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

- Je vois.

- Tu as vu mon rêve et tu n'es pas intervenu ?

- Parce que je ne t'ai pas sentie tant en panique que cela.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, en fait, la façon dont j'ai interprété ton rêve te rendait dénuée de toute émotion.

- Génial, je deviens un robot !

- Non, pas un robot, seulement je pense qu'avec les derniers évènements tu es moins réceptive aux pseudos attaques de Slevin.

- Et c'est bon ou mauvais signe ?

- Pour moi, c'est bon signe car, si tu ressens un tel détachement en ce qui le concerne, peut-être qu'il te sera plus facile...

- De le tuer ?

- Oui.

Cela était-il vrai, suis-je empreinte à une lassitude le concernant lui et toute cette histoire, si bien que le tuer me deviendrait alors beaucoup plus facile ?

- Ce regard, son visage que j'ai vu dans mon rêve... c'est lui, maintenant ? Je veux dire il ressemble à ça ?

- Eh bien, je serais tenté de dire que oui, mais comment en avoir la certitude ?

- Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, je pense.

- Amanda, c'est la première fois que tu rêves de lui depuis les derniers évènements, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Je vais bien je t'assure. A quelle heure allons-nous à l'institut ?

- Après le petit-déjeuner, je ne voudrais pas encore me faire gronder par ton estomac.

Il me sourit si chaleureusement que je n'eus qu'une envie, me blottir dans ses bras pourtant, je ne savais pas trop si cela était approprié avec tous ses yeux qui nous guettaient dans l'autre Royaume, cependant, n'écoutant que mon cœur, je fis un pas vers lui, puis un autre, à son regard je vis qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce que je faisais, me retrouvant tout près de lui, j'ouvris mes bras et les passai autour de son cou, les refermant pour le garder dans mon étreinte. Une étreinte qu'il ne perdit pas de temps à me rendre, me serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Je ne prêtais pas attention à mon tatouage qui commençait légèrement à me chatouiller le bas de mon dos.

- Merci, lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille.

- Pour ?

- Pour tout !

Inutile de détailler ce à quoi je faisais référence, il l'avait très bien compris et resserra encore plus son étreinte qui me réchauffait le cœur.

La matinée était passée vraiment très vite, les minutes avaient défilé à une telle vitesse que, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de déjeuner, j'eus du mal à y croire. Il faut dire que nous n'avions pas perdu une minute pour me plonger dans les facultés de chaque plante médicinale que je voyais et qui paraissait indispensable en cas de blessure d'un destroyer ou de je ne sais quel monstre qui puisse exister sur cette planète. Un aspirine n'avait pas une grande performance. Captivée par chacune des plantes que j'avais pues voir, retenir leur capacité n'était pas si compliqué que je le pensais, je me devrais juste de ne pas me tromper lorsque je devrais en faire usage, certaines se ressemblent tellement...

J'ai pu apprendre que la menthe fraîche avait des effets anesthésiant, que l'ail ainsi que le basilic, le mil et encore une fois ma menthe fraîche sont de redoutables antiseptiques, idéals lors d'une blessure. D'autres plantes étaient bénéfiques lors de douleurs musculaires ou inflammatoires. Tant d'information à retenir que mon ventre dû crier famine à un moment donné. Peter estimait que j'en avais assez vu ces derniers jours et mis donc fin à cette séance botaniste plus tôt que prévu, ce qui me permit de souffler un peu. Il me demanda si je voulais faire quelque chose de particulier l'après-midi même et je lui avouai, qu'en fin de journée, je devais rejoindre Emilie pour trouver un cadeau pour Mickaël mais que, jusque là, je n'avais rien à faire. Alors il me prit par la main et me demanda de le suivre sans poser la moindre question, ce que je fis sans hésiter. Au bout de quinze minutes de voiture, nous arrivâmes devant ce grand bâtiment que je connaissais fort bien pour y avoir mis les pieds tous les hivers de mon enfance avec mes parents : la patinoire. Ce souvenir me réchauffa le cœur, tout créant un petit pincement de nostalgie, depuis leur mort, je n'avais pas remis un pied dans ce lieu public que j'avais tant aimé, et aujourd'hui, Peter me demandait d'y aller de nouveau. Savait-il ce que cela représentait pour moi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- On va patiner.

- Peter...

- Amanda, cela fait des mois que je t'apprends des choses que je sais, aujourd'hui, je te demande de m'apprendre quelque chose que tu sais faire et dont j'ignore absolument tout.

- Tu ne sais pas patiner ?

- Non.

J'eus un sourire taquin sur mes lèvres, c'était trop mignon.

- On ne se moque pas.

- Désolée, mais pour une fois j'excelle dans quelque chose inconnu à tes yeux, c'est jouissif.

- Profite alors parce que, quand je serais devenu pro, tu feras moins la maline.

- Comment tu sais ?

- De quoi ?

- Que je sais patiner ?

- Euh... Maya m'a dit avoir vu une photo de tes parents et toi, lorsqu'elle était venue te voir un soir...

- Oh !

- Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que...

- Allons-y.

- Non, je ne veux pas que ce soit quelque chose qui te réveille des souvenirs trop douloureux. J'aurais dû y penser, je suis désolé...

- Peter, ces souvenirs ne sont pas douloureux, ce sont de super souvenirs et je me ferai un plaisir de t'apprendre à patiner. Pour une fois que nous pouvons inverser les rôles.

Normalement en cette période hivernale et de vacances scolaires, il y aurait dû y avoir beaucoup plus de monde que cela, mais depuis quelques années, la plupart des foyers préféraient partir en famille pour faire du ski, profiter de la neige et des paysages montagneux pendant les fêtes, ce dont je n'allais pas me plaindre car il serait plus aisé de lui apprendre à patiner dans un lieu peu fréquenté. Après s'être chaussés de nos patins, munis d'une paire de gants que nous avions dû acheter à l'accueil de la patinoire, nous nous dirigeâmes sur la glace. J'avais expliqué à Peter quelques règles de base, lui certifiant qu'il tomberait si il allait trop vite ou si il gérait mal son équilibre, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se penche trop en avant ni en arrière mais qu'il trouve le juste milieu, s'il le souhaitait, il pouvait s'aider de ses bras qui l'aideraient à rester debout le temps de s'habituer au mouvement de glisse. Pendant presque une heure, il apprit les bases du patin avec plus ou moins de facilité, je le savais plus que bien que c'était impossible qu'il ne réussisse pas dans un domaine, c'en était même agaçant mais il prenait plaisir à ce divertissant cent pour cent humain, ce dont je ne pouvais le blâmer. Cela nous sortait de cette routine démoniaque, de la magie, du sang ; le voir s'amuser sur la glace me donnait envie de partager à fond ce moment. Au bout de deux heures d'apprentissage, il n'avait plus besoin de moi, son équilibre était parfait, il glissait tel un pingouin sur la banquise. Maîtriser, restreindre sa vitesse surnaturelle devait être le plus dur à contrôler pour lui mais il réussit sans peine, comme toujours. Nous nous arrêtâmes, lorsque je reçus un message d'Emilie pour me dire qu'on se retrouvait directement au centre commercial dans trente minutes, ce qui m'en laissait dix pour me déchausser et vingt pour m'y rendre.

- J'ai adoré.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça.

- A refaire avec tout le monde, ce serait super.

- C'est vrai.

- Je vais te déposer, ça t'évitera de prendre le bus.

Emilie n'allait pas me lâcher, je le sentais d'ici.

- D'accord.

Sur la route qui nous menait au centre commercial, nous évoquions le repas qui aurait lieu dès demain midi, chez les parents de Mickaël. N'ayant jamais assisté à ce genre de rituel, du moins pas de la même façon que chez nous, il ne savait pas trop comment s'habiller, je lui répondis que le plus simple possible serait tout aussi bien, tout en restant classe pour marquer le coup.

- Il va falloir que je fasse les magasins aussi alors.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien qui correspond à un pantalon léger et une chemise dans ta penderie.

- Tu as vu comment je m'habille, Amanda ?

- Oui.

- Voilà la réponse à ta question.

- D'accord. Eh bien, tu n'as plus qu'à demander à ta sœur de te donner un coup de main en mon absence.

- Internet.

- Internet ?

- Oui, Google est mon ami.

- Comme tu veux.

- Arrête-moi là, c'est la voiture d'Emy, elle doit être là.

En effet, ma meilleure amie ne fut pas si loin que ça car elle vint frapper au carreau du côté de Peter.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Emilie. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, je pète la forme.

- Ca ne se voit pas du tout, répliquai-je.

- Mauvaise.

- Et Mike ?

- Il a encore un peu mal mais je suis persuadée que c'est pour se faire chouchouter par sa maman et Shannon.

- Un vrai petit malin.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Allez, on y va.

- J'arrive.

Un regard suffit pour savoir qu'on se retrouverait, juste après ce moment, avec ma meilleure amie. Au moment où je sortais de la voiture, sa main vint frôler la mienne, et un frisson me parcourut. A peine j'avais fermé la portière de la voiture, qu'Emy fut à mes côtés, m'agrippant le bras tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du centre commercial.

Nous avions fait trois magasins que nous tombâmes d'accord sur le cadeau de Mickaël : dans une boutique étrangère, différentes sortes de livres étaient à disposition dont plusieurs sur la France, nous ne mirent pas longtemps à nous décider, certaines que cela lui ferait plaisir, nous imaginions déjà son sourire s'élargir au risque de lui fendre le visage en deux. Nous avions choisi un beau collier en argent pour Shannon, pas trop long ni trop court mais juste assez pour arrêter le pendentif à la ligne que formait le dessin de ses décolletés. Pour le cadeau d'Emy, je m'y étais pris longtemps à l'avance, connaissant fort bien ses goûts et le budget que nous aurions eu à dépenser, Mickaël, Shannon et moi avions partagé la somme en trois, ainsi nous avions pu lui offrir un bon dans une institut où elle pourra se faire chouchouter toute une après-midi entière, merci à nos jobs d'été. Quant aux parents de Mickaël, nous nous étions cotisés pour leur offrir une soirée romantique dans un restaurant gastronomique dans la capitale. Des cadeaux qui, nous en étions sûrs, feraient plaisir à chacun. Nous continuâmes de regarder les boutiques lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur un magasin de collection où différents objets se trouvaient dont des épées ; je ne pus m'empêcher de penser immédiatement à Maya, et je suis certaine qu'Emy eut la même pensée que moi à en croire son regard. Nous sommes restées en tout et pour tout à peine quinze minutes dans le magasin, étant donné que nous savions ce que nous désirions. Le vendeur avait mis l'épée dans un beau coffret en velours noir, intérieur en mousse de façon à la protéger des moindres coups que la boîte pourrait prendre.

- Il ne te reste plus que Peter.

- Quoi ?

- Rassure-moi, tu as prévu de lui offrir quelque chose quand même ?

- On ne se met pas ensemble ?

- Etant donné, la tournure qu'a prit votre relation... non.

- Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à avoir une idée.

- Ah ah, tu ne nies pas que votre relation a changé.

- Je n'ai jamais nié quoi que ce soit.

- Mais bien sûr.

Pour une fois, elle ne tira pas la langue mais continua son chemin sans se préoccuper de savoir si je la suivais ou non. Si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait absolument le l'inventer...

J'avais demandé à mon amie de me déposer chez moi, pour que je puisse prendre quelques affaires de façon à ce que j'ai sous la main la tenue que je mettrai demain pour le repas. Mickaël nous avait envoyé un message pour nous dire que nous devions être chez lui pour midi tapante, ne voulant pas être ne retard, avoir tout sous la main serait le plus pratique. Bien entendu, les sous-entendu de mon amie existaient par dizaine mais je ne relevai pas, sauf lorsqu'elle fut persuadée que nous dormions dans le même lit et fut déçue de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

A peine arrivé**e** sur le seuil que la porte du manoir s'ouv**rit**, Maya m'accueillant avec son sourire chaleureux et son allure froide de guerrière.

- Décidément, tu as le don pour savoir quand j'arrive.

- Je ne serais pas une grande guerrière, si je ne reconnaissais pas l'odeur de mes semblables.

Ce qualificatif m'allait droit au cœur, et je lui souris en guise de réponse.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour avoir le cerveau qui ressemble à une patinoire.

Je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre ce dont elle parlait.

- Désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, on dirait un vrai gamin mais j'aime le voir comme ça. Il est heureux.

- Mais ?

- Il y en a pas. Vous faites la part des choses, tout le monde le reconnaît bien qu'ils soient surpris.

- Dans tout le monde, tu parles surtout de ton père ?

- Des membres du Conseil au complet pour être honnête.

- Nous essayons d'être à la hauteur.

- Et ils le voient.

- Tu as eu une nouvelle mission, si j'ai bien compris...

- Oui mais rien à voir avec la votre. En plus d'être la guerrière de mon peuple, je suis celle qui sait le mieux m'infiltrer, je me dois de surveiller certains sujets dans d'autres royaumes, afin d'éviter certaines guerres.

- Des combats différents, ailleurs ?

- Dans notre galaxie, il existe bien plus de planètes que dans la vôtre, Amanda.

- Eh ba, bon courage alors.

Elle rit de plus belle, amusée par ma dernière remarque.

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Tu peux rester.

- On se voit demain. Et je vais être à tomber.

- Maya, tenue correcte.

- Amanda, on peut être à tomber tout en étant habillée. Regarde, je porte un jean aujourd'hui.

- En effet.

- Il est dans le séjour, devant un film.

- Bonne soirée.

- A vous deux aussi.

Sans que je ne puisse avoir le temps de la remercier, un courant d'air embrassa le couloir m'indiquant qu'elle avait déjà quitté les lieux.

N'attendant pas plus, je me dirigeai vers le séjour dans lequel il m'attendait déjà, m'ayant entendu arriver. Il mit le film sur pause, un réflexe humain, et se mit debout au milieu de la pièce avec ce petit sourire que j'aimais tant. Passant l'encadrement séparant la partie couloir de la partie séjour, je me positionnai à quelques centimètres de lui, plongeant comme à chaque fois, mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu reviens avec combien de paquets ?

- Juste deux, les autres c'est Emilie qui les a gardés. On a trouvé un super cadeau pour Maya, elle va forcément adorer.

- Tu es sûr ? Me taquina-t-il.

- Oh que oui.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement ?

- Nous sommes tombés sur un collectionneur et là, nous avons toutes les deux flashé sur cette superbe épée.

- Attends, Emy aussi ?

- Oui. Une fois, elles parlaient toutes les deux de leur passion et Maya lui a avoué qu'elle aimait les épées.

- Et Emy n'a pas essayé d'en savoir plus ?

- Elle était surprise mais, trouvant la chose trop bizarre, elle a laissé tomber, je pense. Il faut dire que c'est glauque pour une fille.

- Certes. Eh bien les parents de Mike, demain, penserons la même chose, je pense.

- Hum, c'est fort probable.

- Et ces paquets, c'est pour qui ?

- A vrai dire, ils sont pour toi.

Je vis à son regard, ainsi qu'à l'expression de son visage, qu'il était plus que surpris que ces deux présents furent pour lui. Perplexe et décontenancé, je pus tout de même apercevoir une petite ombre de curiosité apparaître dans ses yeux.

L'incompréhension prenait alors place à la surprise.

- Et je dois attendre demain pour l'ouvrir, c'est ça ?

- En temps normal oui, mais exceptionnellement, tu vas devoir les ouvrir de suite car tu vas en avoir besoin.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

Je lui tendis les deux paquets qu'il saisit sans plus attendre, comme un enfant le matin de noël. C'était leur premier noël humain et je me doutais fort bien que s'adapter aux coutumes de ma planète n'était pas chose aisée pour eux ; cependant, ils le faisaient avec tant de naturel que c'en était bluffant. Je le regardai ouvrir son premier paquet qui contenait la chemise en lin couleur écru, il me regarda comprenant la subtilité de mes paroles.

- Elle est superbe !

- C'est du lin.

- J'adore.

- Contente qu'elle te plaise.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Amanda.

- Un "je n'ai plus à réfléchir devant ma penderie pour savoir quoi mettre demain" suffirait.

- Merci.

- Attends, ce n'est pas fini. Deux paquets, oublie pas.

- Il y a un nombre défini pour les cadeaux ?

Cette question me fit sourire.

- Non, c'est en fonction de la générosité, de l'inspiration et surtout des moyens de chacun. Ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais le geste en lui même.

- J'ai fait des cadeaux pour tout le monde, mais je ne sais pas si ça plaira.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera parfait.

- Nous verrons cela demain.

Pour lui changer les idées, je lui tendis le deuxième paquet qu'il ouvrit immédiatement, pour y découvrir la veste noire en lin qui accompagnait la chemise.

- Amanda tu as fait des folies, tu n'aurais pas dû.

- C'est un peu ma façon de te dire, merci pour tout.

- Un simple sourire me suffit amplement et je ne fais que mon travail.

- Je ne parle pas que de la mission.

Il comprit sans mal ce dont à quoi je faisais allusion et me gratifia de son sourire si angélique. Il essaya la veste qui lui allait comme un gant, quant à la chemise, j'aurai le loisir de le contempler demain avec, pas de vision de muscles pour cet après-midi. A mon grand regret.

- Tu leur acheté quoi aux autres ?

- Eh bien pour Mike je me suis dis que quelque chose de français lui ferait plaisir.

Je souris.

- Quoi ?

- Nous avons eu exactement la même idée avec Emilie.

- Ah !

- On lui a pris un livre sur la France.

- Ca va nous n'avons pas pris la même chose.

- Et que lui as-tu pris alors ?

- Un film français diffusé aussi dans votre pays.

- Lequel ?

- La môme.

- Celui avec Marion Cottillard ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il adore ce film, il va être tout fou.

- Tant mieux, je ne me serais pas trompé comme ça.

- Et pour Shannon ?

- J'ai beaucoup hésité. Je pense avoir compris qu'elle aime beaucoup ce qui était fait à la main.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- J'ai fait faire par la femme d'un des membres du Conseil un gilet dans une matière qui ressemble à ce que vous appelez de la laine.

- Très original, elle va adorer.

- Pour Emy, j'ai trouvé sur internet une paire de bottes Louboutin.

- Mais t'es malade !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca coûte super cher ce genre de marque.

- Euh, c'était marqué moins cinquante sur la page de l'article.

- Va falloir que je t'apprenne la valeur de l'argent Peter.

- Peu importe, il m'est facile d'en disposer.

- Ah bon ?

- Etre magique, oublie pas.

- C'est vrai.

- Pour les parents de Mike, comme j'ai participé à votre cadeau, je leur ai tout de même pris une bonne bouteille de vin, histoire de marquer le coup.

- Eh bien, tu as eu de super idées. Et moi, j'ai le droit à quoi ?

- Surprise.

- Et Maya ?

- On ne s'offre pas de cadeau entre nous, c'est une habitude.

- Il faudra leur expliquer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Après avoir rangé soigneusement ses deux vêtements, il me proposa de reprendre l'entraînement, pour me perfectionner dans la lévitation ; bien sûr, je n'avais pas le choix mais il le proposa par pure politesse. Nous nous exerçâmes pendant deux heures, avant que mon estomac ne réclame son dû. Il fit un repas léger sachant que le lendemain nous serions gavés comme des oies.

Ce soir là, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir, épuisée par ces exercices et cette marche intensive dans les magasins. Un vrai marathon l'après-midi shopping avec sa meilleure amie. Cette nuit là, mon sommeil fut des plus paisibles, je rêvai même de mes parents, ce qui me fit penser que je devrais aller au cimetière le lendemain pour leur fêter de joyeuses fêtes, même si pour eux ce n'était plus le cas, psychologiquement je l'avais toujours fait depuis leur mort. Mon rêve terminé, la tranquillité s'empara de mon esprit me permettant de dormir comme un bébé.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 Une fin d'année comme on les aime**

Maya était déjà prête, lorsque je me levai pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, elle se trouvait dans la cuisine vêtue d'un chemisier couleur caramel composé d'une matière que je n'aurais su identifier ainsi qu'une jupe noire qui lui arrivait pile au dessus des genoux. A ses pieds, elle avait mis une paire de bottes presque de couleur identique à celle de son chemisier ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur doré de sa peau ; une tenue très classe pour une grande guerrière. Peter, lui, n'était pas encore prêt mais je me doutais bien qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour se préparer, c'est un moment beaucoup moins délicat pour un homme.

- Bonjour Amanda.

- Bonjour Maya. Tu es magnifique.

- Merci. Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, alors je me suis dis qu'une tenue féminine qui faisait habillée serait de rigueur.

- Tu as très bien choisi.

Contente de mon approbation, elle sourit satisfaite de ne pas s'être trompée.

- Mais, tu sais, on va juste chez les parents de Mickael, dans tous les cas, ta tenue aurait été parfaite.

- Et toi, que vas-tu mettre ?

- J'hésite encore, j'ai le choix entre deux tenues, je verrai bien au moment de m'habiller.

- En parlant de s'habiller, je vais profiter de la salle de bain, tant qu'elle est encore libre, intervint Peter.

- Ensuite, c'est mon tour.

- Je me dépêche.

Sans que je m'y attende, il m'embrassa le front, geste tendre et attentionné qui, cependant, me surprit, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Aussi vite que j'étais apparue dans la cuisine, il disparut de mon champ de vision pour se retrouver dans la douche.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je à Maya qui ne cessait de me fixer.

- Tu as l'air surprise par ce geste.

- C'est que d'habitude, il... nous ne sommes si démonstratifs, au cas où...

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, façon pour moi de lui indiquer que je parlais de son peuple, en particulier des membres du Conseil. Cela la fit rire aux éclats.

- Amanda, cesse de te biler comme ça.

- Oui, mais nous savons que...

- Vous ne devriez pas être amoureux l'un de l'autre au risque de mettre en péril la mission etc., on sait tout ça, sauf que l'on ne peut contrôler ses sentiments et, jusque-là, pas une seule fois, vous n'avez mis de côté les entraînements et tout ce qui a rapport avec votre mission.

- C'est vrai mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- C'est un jour particulier chez vous et c'est aussi une journée que tu ne pourras pas partager avec tes parents, c'est une façon de dire, je suis là pour toi.

- Oh !

Je compris la subtilité de ses propos, je réalisai alors que ce à quoi je n'avais pas encore pensé depuis mon réveil, Peter y avait songé, c'était tellement prévenant de sa part mais aussi déroutant, car pas une seule fois, je n'avais pensé à mes parents, alors qu'en temps normal, mes pensées seraient directement allées vers eux. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Maya continua à me parler.

- Tu as vécu beaucoup de bouleversements dans ta vie, ces derniers temps, Amanda, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir songé à tes parents plus que d'habitude, quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, sans t'en rendre compte, tu penseras à eux mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que ton esprit n'a pas de pensée directe pour eux, qu'ils ne sont pas là, en toi.

Ses paroles m'avaient mis les larmes aux yeux, c'étaient de belles paroles, tellement vraies d'ailleurs et cela me toucha plus que nécessaire car je savais qu'elle parlait en connaissance de cause, elle l'avait déjà vécu et le vivait chaque jour où elle continuait de respirer, pendant que sa mère veillait sur elle, quelque part dans un autre monde différent du leur.

Se levant de sa chaise et passant tout près de moi, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, geste d'amitié pour me témoigner son affection et me dire qu'elle comprenait fort bien mon ressentit, j'en fus vraiment touchée me faisant remonter les larmes aux yeux. Elle revint avec une assiette de bacon frit accompagné d'une tartine grillée et beurrée, avec juste à côté un verre de jus d'orange, un repas digne d'un combattant.

- Voilà un petit déj' digne d'une guerrière...

- Ou d'une Elue.

Peter embrassa le seuil de la cuisine, habillé de sa chemise accompagnée de la veste que je lui avais offertes la veille ; il portait un jean noir avec des chaussures de ville noires qu'il mettait souvent pour venir au lycée, il était vraiment classe dans cette tenue, autant que sa sœur.

- Merci. Je mange et je vais dans la salle de bain.

- Prends ton temps, nous devons y être dans une heure et demie, tu as le temps.

- Le temps ?

Avec Maya, nous nous regardâmes avant de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Ignores-tu donc le temps qu'une vraie fille met dans sa salle de bain pour une telle occasion ?

- Euh oui, sœurette, je suis navré mais je l'ignore, je te rappelle que c'est notre tout premier évènement de la sorte.

- C'est vrai.

- Eh bien, pour ton information mon cher, il me faudra à peu près une heure. Me doucher, m'habiller...

- Te coiffer !

- Oui, me coiffer et me maquiller.

- En effet, c'est un vrai défi.

- On ne se moque pas.

- Vas-y, monte, je viendrai te coiffer à la sortie de ta douche.

- Merci.

Je sortis de la cuisine sans perdre de temps pour aller me préparer en vue de ce repas festif en compagnie de mes amis les plus proches.

**POV Peter**

Je n'avais pas très bien dormi, sûrement le stress de ce repas dont je ne connaissais pas les coutumes. Heureusement, cette planète est dotée d'une technologie me permettant de m'informer convenablement. J'ai dû essayer quatre fois la chemise avec la veste qu'Amanda m'avait offerte, de façon à m'habituer à me vêtir de la sorte, ma tenue habituelle étant certes habillée, tout en restant décontractée, hors là, j'étais habillé mais pas décontracté, j'étais paniqué. Pour me calmer, je m'étais rendu dans la bibliothèque, histoire de me défouler physiquement, ce qui, au bout d'une heure, me suffit, alors je pensai aux cadeaux que j'avais offert à tout le monde et réalisai que j'en avais oublié la personne ma plus importante : Amanda.

Je lui avais dit que j'avais son cadeau, hors c'était faux, enfin, il était dans un coin de ma tête mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de réaliser ce que je voulais lui offrir, par conséquent, je profitai de mon insomnie pour mettre à bien mon projet. Au final, je du dormir à peu près quatre heures. En me levant le matin, je découvris ma sœur vêtue d'un chemisier couleur caramel avec une jupe noire accompagnées d'une paire de bottes noires, pratiquement de la même couleur que son chemisier, installée dans la cuisine servant une assiette de bacon accompagné d'une tartine grillée avec un jus d'orange.

- Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

- A peu près une heure.

- Une heure ?

- Oui, il fallait que je me prépare et que je fasse le petit-déjeuner. D'ailleurs, ma tenue est assez... appropriée ?

- Amanda va te dire ça, elle arrive.

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers sans se presser, sûrement encore endormie.

- Bonjour Amanda.

- Bonjour Maya. Tu es magnifique.

- Merci. Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, alors je me suis dit qu'une tenue féminine qui faisait habillée serait de rigueur.

- Tu as très bien choisi.

Contente de son approbation, elle sourit, satisfaite de ne pas s'être trompée sur sa tenue vestimentaire pour ce repas.

- Mais tu sais, on va juste chez les parents de Mickael, dans tous les cas, ta tenue aurait été parfaite.

- Et toi, que vas-tu mettre ?

- J'hésite encore, j'ai le choix entre deux tenues, je verrai bien au moment de m'habiller.

- En parlant de s'habiller, je vais profiter de la salle de bain, tant qu'elle est encore libre, intervint Peter.

- Ensuite, c'est mon tour.

- Je me dépêche.

Avant de quitter la pièce, je vins déposer sur son front un doux baiser qui la surprit. Une attention que je ne pus contrôler, sachant qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement difficile pour elle, avec la perte de ses parents il y a quelques années. Qui plus est, qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'y penser et donc de penser au meurtrier, même si elle le cacherait très bien pour ne pas gâcher la journée. Sans perdre de temps, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, mettant mon ouïe développée en mode pause, de façon à ne pas espionner leur conversation.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à prendre ma douche, lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une seule serviette de bain autour de ma taille, je me rendis dans ma chambre pour me vêtir, sauf que cette fois, par manque d'attention, mes oreilles ne purent s'empêcher d'entendre une partie de leur conversation.

- Tu as vécu beaucoup de bouleversements dans ta vie ces derniers temps Amanda, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir songé à tes parents plus que d'habitude, quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, sans t'en rendre compte, tu penseras à eux mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que ton esprit n'a pas de pensée directe pour eux, qu'ils ne sont pas là, en toi.

Je me doutais que ces paroles, aussi compatissantes soient elles, toucheraient au plus profond de son âme, Amanda. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps et ne me laissant pas distraire, je filai dans ma chambre et, en moins de dix minutes, je fus habillé entièrement et prêt à me rendre chez les parents de mon ami, Michael. Je descendis les escaliers me rendant dans la cuisine, sentant la bonne odeur de bacon grillé.

- Voilà un petit déj' digne d'une guerrière...

- Ou d'une Elue.

Je m'arrêtai net à l'embouchure de la porte, voyant les deux filles autour de la table.

- Merci. Je mange et je vais dans la salle de bain.

- Prends ton temps, nous devons y être dans une heure et demie, tu as le temps.

- Le temps ?

Avec Maya, elles se regardèrent, avant de rire.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, sans comprendre.

- Ignores-tu donc le temps qu'une vraie fille met dans sa salle de bain pour une telle occasion ?

- Euh oui, sœurette, je suis navré mais je l'ignore, je te rappelle que c'est notre tout premier évènement de la sorte.

- C'est vrai.

- Eh bien, pour ton information mon cher, il me faudra à peu près une heure. Me doucher, m'habiller...

- Te coiffer !

- Oui, me coiffer et me maquiller.

- En effet, c'est un vrai défi.

- On ne se moque pas.

- Vas-y, monte, je viendrai te coiffer à la sortie de ta douche.

- Merci.

Elle sortit de la cuisine, sans perdre de temps, pour aller se préparer en vue de ce repas festif en compagnie de ses amis les plus proches.

- Tu es magnifique, frangin.

- Ca n'a pas du la choquer.

- Oh crois-moi, vu comment elle t'a dévisagé, tu es plus qu'à la hauteur.

Je souris. C'est vrai que son regard n'avait fait que de me détailler de la tête aux pieds, cela me rassurait, je n'avais pas l'air ridicule dans ce style de vêtement qui n'était certes pas à mon habitude mais qui ne me déplaisait pas pour autant.

- Je vais préparer ce qu'il faut pour la coiffer. A tout à l'heure.

Je me retrouvai alors seul dans la cuisine, profitant de ma solitude pour rêvasser.

**POV Amanda**

Une fois sortie de la douche, je rejoignis Maya dans la chambre rose pour qu'elle fasse ma coiffure. Je ne voulais rien d'extravagant, juste quelque chose de sophistiqué, s'accommodant avec ma tenue, montrant qu'il s'agissait d'un jour très particulier. Et puis, ma mère me coiffait toujours cette journée-là, je ne sortais jamais de la salle de bain avec des cheveux mal coiffés ou détaché, non, il fallait toujours une coiffure qui se démarque des autres et je voulais garder cette tradition. Je savais que, par sollicitude, Emy ferait la même chose et cela me réchauffait le cœur. J'étais tellement pressée de retrouver mes amis qui me manquaient depuis que je les avais vus, il y a presque deux jours. Je pensais surtout à Mickael, Shannon m'avait certifié, par message qu'il allait beaucoup mieux mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, ce sentiment de culpabilité ne voulait s'en aller, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi mon tatouage ne s'était pas animé plus que cela, face à mon ennemi sous une forme humaine, cela m'intriguait au plus au point.

- Amanda, ça va pas ?

- Si.

- Tu sembles ailleurs...

- Je ne cesse d'essayer de comprendre, pourquoi mon tatouage ne s'est pas plus manifesté plus que cela, le jour de l'agression.

- Nous en avons parlé avec Peter et tu veux connaître notre avis ?

- Bien sûr.

- Nous pensons que le Destroyer qui vous a agressés et qui est allé à l'encontre de leur Maître...

J'aimais sa subtilité de faire exprès de ne pas citer le nom de mon ex-petit-ami, c'était très prévenant de sa part.

- Est ou était l'un des plus forts du Royaume.

- Pourquoi était ?

- Personnellement, je pense qu'il a été exécuté pour avoir désobéi à un ordre.

- Oh ! Donc l'un des plus forts... ?

Elle m'expliqua leurs pensées, tout en me coiffant.

- Oui, il devait pratiquer ce pouvoir depuis des décennie et l'employer sans aucune brèche, qui plus est, tu voulais absolument passer ce moment avec tes amis, ce qui est très compréhensible, donc je pense que, comme tu l'avais argumenté auprès de Peter, tu étais persuadée qu'aucun danger ne surviendrait ce jour-là et, étant heureuse de ce moment d'amitié, tes sens n'ont rien senti venir. Et ce n'est pas grave Amanda, tu es novices depuis des mois, laisse-toi le temps.

- Je ne peux pas me laisser le temps Maya, j'ai failli perdre mes amis ce jour-là parce que je n'ai pas voulu écouter Peter.

- Amanda, ne remets jamais en cause ton humanité, c'est ce qui fait ta force. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de vivre.

- Comme je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir.

- Cela prouve que ta conscience fonctionne. Promets-moi de profiter de cette journée, comme il se doit.

- Je te le promets.

- Regarde comme tu es belle.

- Merci beaucoup, elle est superbe.

- Je t'en prie.

J'adorais ma coiffure, certes, c'était un peu simple mais suffisamment élégant pour passer avec n'importe quelle tenue : un petit chignon qui se trouvait presque au sommet de ma tête qui en son centre faisait ressortir le reste de cheveux qui me restait, donnant le style d'une queue de cheval. Elle avait laissé échappé, sur chaque côté, deux fines petites mèches qui s'ondulaient toutes seules.

- Vraiment, j'adore.

- Contente que ca te plaise. Allez place à la tenue.

- Je vais me maquiller d'abord, je préfère.

- Comme tu veux.

Se munissant d'un pinceau à poudre, elle étala sur mon visage une légère dose de fond de teint, afin de laisser son naturel à ma peau, puis, sur mes yeux, elle appliqua une légère touche de fard à paupière d'un gris très clair pour faire ressortir la couleur de mes yeux, du mascara, un peu de rose sur mes joues et, pour finir, une fine touche de rouge à lèvres ou, plutôt, devrai-je dire de rose à lèvre, un rose très pâle pour donner un effet nacré.

- Je te laisse t'habiller, je t'attends en bas.

- D'accord. Je vais pas tarder.

- On part dans dix minutes, tu as le temps. Moi, je vais m'assurer que mon frère ne fasse pas de crise cardiaque.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

- Je le connais Amanda.

Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Je l'entendis crier à son frère.

- Prépare-toi Peter, ton cœur ne va pas supporter.

"Merci pour le coup de stress, Maya."

Je pris ma tenue disposée sur le lit, une tunique de couleur anthracite, cintrée des épaules jusqu'au niveau de la taille puis un peu évasée jusqu'aux cuisses. Je mis mes collants noirs qui laissaient apparaître les traits de ma peau, suivis de mes bottes noires en cuir que j'avais eues au Noël de l'année passé. Jetant un dernier coup dans le miroir, je notai que cela manquait d'un accessoire que je trouvai directement dans mon sac, une chaîne en argent dont le pendentif qui représentait un trèfle à quatre feuilles descendait légèrement jusqu'au creux de ma poitrine. Cette fois, tout me convenait, il ne restait plus qu'à descendre et prendre la route pour passer un super moment entre amis.

Descendant les escaliers normalement, je me rendis dans la cuisine où j'entendis les voix de Peter et Maya qui parlaient d'un sujet qui m'échappait, toutefois, lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle cessa de parler, montrant d'un signe de tête à Peter que j'étais là. Il se retourna et me contempla de la tête aux pieds, sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures, tant j'étais pressée de retrouver mes amis. Puis, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et je vis dans son regard que ma tenue lui plaisait, il est vrai que je ne m'habillais pas comme ça pour aller en cours, au grand dam de ma meilleure amie, aujourd'hui étant exceptionnel, je voulais faire honneur à ma fashion victime préférée.

- Tu es superbe.

- Merci beaucoup. On peut y aller ?

- Oui. C'est moi qui conduis. Et on ne proteste pas, frangin.

Me saisissant de mon manteau noir qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux et de mon écharpe, je pris mon sac à main en bandoulière et la suivis jusque la voiture. Peter ferma la porte du manoir et nous rejoignis sans tarder.

Nous passâmes devant le cimetière ce qui me serra le cœur en pensant à mes parents et au jour où j'avais découvert que tout est mensonge au sujet de la mort de celui que j'avais toujours aimé jusque-là. Je regardai les rangées infinies de tombes aussi différentes les unes des autres, recouvertes d'une fine couche blanche de neige et vit, près de la stèle qui se trouvait être celle de Slevin, une ombre, non pas une ombre, une forme qui se tenait debout et qui me regardait. La voiture continua de rouler, mon tatouage ne me chatouillait pas mais je savais que cette personne n'était pas un ami, s'étant transformé il y a peu de temps, pourtant il ne broncha pas pour arrêter la voiture, il ne cessa juste de me regarder jusqu'à disparaître de mon sillage. Je reposai ma tête sur le dossier et regardai de l'autre côté de la route, pour ne plus y penser.

- Nos tatouages se seraient manifestés, s'il avait voulu nous attaquer.

Ainsi Peter avait vu la même chose que moi mais ne l'avait pas relevé...jusque-là.

- Malgré sa transformation, il a encore quelques brèches humaines en lui et certains souvenirs en font partie. Ce cimetière est visiblement un lieu important pour lui, étant donné que c'est là qu'il fut enterré et que tes parents, ses premiers meurtres démoniaques, s'y trouvent.

- Pourquoi il n'a pas attaqué ?

- Je pense qu'il a été beaucoup contrarié du fait qu'un de ses sbires attaque sans que ce soit lui qui en donne l'ordre, du coup, cela a changé ses plans. Il va te laisser tranquille aujourd'hui mais cette manifestation est un rappel à l'ordre, il ne t'oublie pas.

- Oh, moi non plus je ne l'oublie pas !

- Je sais...

- Non, je veux dire que je n'oublie pas que je dois le combattre.

- J'avais compris, me répondit-il avec son sourire si parfait, angélique.

- Nous sommes arrivés, intervint Maya.

Ce fut le père de Mickaël qui nous ouvrit la porte, nous accueillant très chaleureusement, habillé d'un jean noir accompagné d'une chemise blanche, cela faisait ressortir le marron de ses yeux.

- Rentrez vite, il fait très froid dehors.

- Les joies de l'hiver, répondis-je.

- Comment vas-tu, Amanda ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- Pareil que toi.

- Et Mickaël ?

- Va voir par toi-même.

Je ne perdis pas de temps pour retrouver**,** dans le living room où une table superbe était dressée, mes amis ainsi que la mère de mon ami. Tous nous accueillirent avec un grand sourire, qui me fit chaud au cœur. Me débarrassant de mon manteau, je vis mes amis stupéfaits de ma tenue, si bien que je crus qu'Emy allait s'évanouir sur le divan.

- Alors ? Demandai-je à mon amie tout en tournant sur moi-même.

- Je suis fière de toi. Tu auras le droit à ton cadeau de noël.

- Merci très chère.

Mon meilleur ami allait beaucoup mieux, son dos lui faisait encore mal par moment mais, comparé à il y a deux jours, j'étais rassurée et heureuse de voir qu'il pouvait se lever et marcher normalement. Les biens-faits des tisanes miracles de mon protecteur, bien sûr, chaque fois que lui ou Emy pensaient boire du café, il y avait en fait dans la main de ma meilleure amie du café mais dans la tasse de Mickaël, c'était de la tisane, un subterfuge visuel dont Peter s'est servi. Bien sûr, avec ma paranoïa habituelle, je pensais que les membres du Conseil ne le laisseraient pas faire or, Maya m'avait expliqué que, lorsqu'il s'agissait de blessures provoquées par un être démoniaque, ils se devaient de soulager au mieux la personne blessée, ainsi donc la tisane avait fait son effet. Shannon n'avait plus rien, encore quelques petites douleurs mais rien de méchant, quand à Emilie, elle était en forme comme jamais ; alors je compris que cette journée serait juste parfaite.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans une ambiance bon enfant, tout en dégustant les mets que nous avaient préparés la notre hôtesse. Nous avions fait une pause, juste avant le dessert, de façon à ce que nous puissions digérer un minimum, pour en apprécier le dernier plat de ce délicieux repas familial. Nous nous retrouvions tous sans exception, les fumeurs avaient fait preuve de beaucoup de respect en allant respirer aucune bouffé de nicotine, sur le canapé du living room non loin du grand sapin où se trouvaient tous les cadeaux.

- Eh bien, je propose que nous ouvrions les cadeaux, en attendant le dessert.

- Très bonne idée, maman.

Mickaël ouvrit en premier tous ses cadeaux et fut très content, lorsqu'il vit que Peter lui avait offert l'un de ses films préférés, mais, quand il vit le cadeau que nous lui offrions toutes les quatre, il se transforma en un gamin tout excité par son nouveau jouet.

- C'est plus qu'une encyclopédie là ce que vous m'offrez. Il y a pratiquement, à quelques détails près, toute l'histoire de la France, c'est tout simplement génial. Déjà que le dvd c'était extra mais là c'est le top du top, merci les filles.

- Contente que cela te plaise, répondit Emy.

- Au tour de Shannon.

Shannon fut moins expressive que son compagnon mais ses sourires et l'éclat que l'on reconnaissait dans ses yeux nous garantit pleinement que tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus lui plaisaient. Son petit-ami lui avait offert un portrait de ses parents dessiné par un peintre qui était resté, pendant toute la période de décembre, dans la galerie marchande du centre commercial où nous avions était la veille avec Emy.

- Il est magnifique.

Elle l'embrassa en guise de récompense. Nous, un simple câlin furtif nous suffit.

Emy était la plus heureuse de toute, lorsqu'elle ouvrit chacun de ses paquets, bien sûr, il ne fut pas difficile de savoir de quoi il s'agissait à chaque fois, étant donné que chaque boite de forme différente garantissait le contenu.

- Je suis tant prévisible que cela ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de tous.

- Disons que l'on te connaît mieux que tu le crois.

- Peter, tes bottes sont de pures merveilles.

Merveilles qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à mettre aux pieds. Je fis un clin d'oeil en direction de Peter qui était soulagé que chacun de ses cadeaux plaisent à chaque personne. Nous offrîmes nos présents aux parents de Mickaël qui furent émus du geste et ne trouvèrent pas les mots pendant quelques secondes.

- Vous avez fait une folie, vous n'auriez pas du.

- C'est le moins qu'on pouvait faire.

- Merci à tous.

Maya fut plus qu'émue de son cadeau, l'épée qu'on lui avait achetée avait forcément créé des questions dans l'esprit de monsieur et madame Winters. Elle remercia chacun de nous, touchée par ce geste et surprise que nous ayons trouvé un objet de la sorte. Peter, quant à lui, fut surpris que mes amis lui offrent un robot de cuisine.

- Je dois comprendre...

- Amanda nous a parlé de tes talents culinaires, on a espoir de pouvoir y goûter un jour.

_Oops..._

- A toi maintenant, me dit Shannon.

Evidemment, je n'échapperai pas, moi non plus, à l'ouverture des paquets qui m'attendaient sous le sapin. Les parents de mon meilleur ami m'offrirent le coffret dvd de la dernière saison de ma série préférée, autant vous dire que je ne compte pas attendre des mois pour la regarder une nouvelle fois ; par mes amis, j'eus le bonheur de découvrir une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreille argent en forme d'étoile.

- Elles sont vraiment sublimes, les copains.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oh oui, elles sont magnifiques, vous avez fait une folie.

- Tant mieux parce que pour être honnête, on a beaucoup hésité sur quoi t'offrir et en nous disant ton cadeau, Peter nous a donné une idée.

- Content de vous avoir aidés.

- Il y a du complot dans l'air...

- Tiens, celui-là, c'est de ma part, me dit Maya en me tendant le paquet bleu.

Je pris le paquet qu'elle me tendait tout en déchirant le papier qui l'enveloppait. En voyant la boîte, je compris que c'était un vêtement venant d'une des boutiques du centre commercial de Vancouver, en l'ouvrant, je pus y découvrir pour le plus grand plaisir de mes yeux une magnifique veste en cuir noir pile à ma taille, que je mis pas longtemps à essayer.

- Elle est sublime.

- Maya, tu as bien choisi, lui dit Emilie.

- Un peu qu'elle a bien choisi.

- Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

- Je l'adore.

- Il faudra faire attention à ne pas l'abîmer, me dit Peter.

Je compris très bien le message et , bien entendu, il était hors de question que j'abîme ce magnifique cadeau. Comme quoi, la téléportation a ses avantages.

- C'est à mon tour.

- D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le cadeau que tu lui as fait ? Me demanda Shannon.

- Ce qu'il porte aujourd'hui, répondit Emilie.

- La classe mon pote, lui dit Mickaël.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas grand chose.

Les filles toussèrent, une façon de dire que Peter minimisait la chose. Le paquet était tout petit, une minuscule petite boîte noire qui tenait parfaitement dans mes petites mains. Je le regardai et son regard impatient me brusqua pour ouvrir le contenant.

Je me figeai sur place, je ne savais quoi penser ni comment réagir, j'étais bloquée, subjuguée par la beauté de ce présent, irréel, c'était impossible qu'une telle beauté puisse exister. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que mes amis aussi étaient éblouis par cet objet, Emy s'approcha un peu plus de moi, pour être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas. C'est elle qui prononça les premiers mots.

- C'est toi qui l'as fait, Peter ?

- Oui.

Elle ne répondit pas. Pour mieux l'observer, je sortis le bijou de son écrin pour y laisser la chaine argentée glisser entre mes doigts, laissant alors le pendentif pendre dans les airs, laissant ses reflets couleur ambre jouer avec la lumière du soleil. Ambre, comme l'une des couleurs des yeux de Peter, une étoile argenté avec des reflets ambre, voilà mon cadeau et je savais fort bien ce que cela représentait aux yeux de Peter, voilà pourquoi cela me touchait autant.

- Tu aimes ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il était juste en face de moi, je n'avais pas fait attention jusque-là mais il était seulement à quelques centimètres de mon corps.

- C'est incroyablement magnifique.

C'était beaucoup plus qu'un cadeau de noël, cela représentait ce que nous étions depuis le début de cette histoire : un tout. Désormais, je ne pouvais l'éviter, ni le nier, notre lien était bien réel, mettant à tout épreuve ces lois que nous défions.

Comme si nous étions seuls au monde, je mis mes boucles d'oreille, puis après m'avoir enlevé mon collier actuel, il fit le tour de moi-même pour me prendre ce bijou qu'il m'avait offert afin de l'attacher autour de mon cou à nouveau nu. Une fois le pendentif attaché, je me retournai pour lui faire face et, comme à notre habitude, on plongea dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, plus rien n'exista autour de nous, Emy nous rappela tout de même à l'ordre en faisant semblant de tousser, ce qui rompit la connexion.

- Désolée de vous déranger les amoureux, mais tout le monde vous attend pour le dessert.

Plus personne ne se trouvait autour de nous, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table. Peter partit le premier, suivit d'Emy et moi.

- Son cadeau est vraiment magnifique.

- Je trouve aussi, en fait, je ne réalise pas à quel point c'est tout simplement stupéfiant qu'il ait fait ça de lui même, lui répondis-je.

- Moi, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est la façon dont il a pu intégrer l'ambre à l'intérieur.

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose de très fort entre vous.

- Si tu le répètes, je serai forcée de te tuer.

- Arrête, tu me fais peur.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur.

- Tout à l'heure, quand je suis intervenue, c'était comme si vous étiez seuls au monde, même avec Slevin, ce n'était pas comme ça.

- Chaque histoire est différente.

- Amanda, sérieusement, je suis contente pour toi, tu mérites vraiment ce bonheur.

Ils n'attendaient plus que nous pour se servir. Nous restâmes quelques heures après le repas à parler de tout et de rien. Nous évoquions la rentrée scolaire qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours, dernière ligne droite pour la suite. Je ne savais plus si je voulais poursuivre mon cursus universitaire suite aux derniers évènements, un doute énorme s'était installé en moi depuis quelques jours.

Je repartis avec Peter et Maya, sauf qu'au lieu de rentrer avec eux au manoir, je décidai de rentrer chez moi, histoire de me retrouver, pas une seule minute ne passe sans que je pense à mes parents. Une fois arrivée devant chez moi, je les remerciai de m'avoir raccompagnée. J'ouvris la porte du hall puis, je pris l'ascenseur. Arrivée chez moi, je déposai mon sac et tous mes cadeaux sur la table du living room, avant d'aller dans ma chambre ranger correctement ma magnifique veste en cuir, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour mettre au réfrigérateur les deux boîtes contenant une partie des restes de notre repas festif.

Mise sur un cintre, j'accrochai celui-ci à la barre de ma penderie puis, je fermai la porte de cette dernière, me retrouvant face à mon reflet dans le miroir. Après mettre changée, jogging et débardeur, pour être plus à l'aise. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur mon lit, quelque chose s'y trouvait. De là où je me trouvais, on aurait dit un bout de papier, mais plus je m'en approchais, plus je voyais autre chose qu'un bout de feuille blanche. Arrivée au pied de mon lit, je compris alors que c'était en réalité une carte. Un frisson me parcourut, je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre de qui cela venait.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 Une motivation sans précédent**

Assise sur mon lit, après avoir senti mes jambes se dérober, j'attendis sans bouger que Peter arrive, mes yeux fixant la porte de ma chambre, en fait, inconsciemment, je ne quittai pas ma porte d'entrée des yeux, j'attendais qu'il sonne. Cela faisait à peu près dix minutes que je lui avais téléphoné avec ma voix chamboulée, lui disant de venir, ce qui l'avait inquiété. Je guettai les bruits de sa voiture mais n'entendis rien, pourtant je sentis mon tatouage dans le bas de mon dos, Peter était là, dans l'appartement, arrivé par son moyen magique le plus rapide, plus rapide qu'une voiture. Alors, je sentis un mouvement derrière moi, une main se posa sur mon épaule gauche, je savais que c'était lui mais j'étais incapable de bouger, de réagir.

Il fit le tour et vint se positionner, accroupi devant moi, cherchant une expression ou je ne sais quoi, je le voyais, il était inquiet ce qui me fit réagir.

- Ca va, je suis juste... choquée, je crois.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Du doigt, je lui montrai la carte qui se trouvait sur mon oreiller.

- Slevin, souffla-t-il.

- Je n'y ai pas touché, je me suis assise là et je t'ai attendu.

- Tu veux que je regarde ?

- Je devrais être plus forte surtout, mais il a le don de débarquer à un moment bien précis.

- Il connaît tes faiblesses mieux que quiconque mais tu es forte, bien plus que tu peux le penser. Sauf que, comme tu viens de le dire, ce n'est pas n'importe quel jour et ce n'est pas n'importe qui. N'oublies pas que...

- Je sais, il a fait partie de ma vie, bla bla bla. Arrête de me trouver des excuses.

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas à te blâmer, je... quand ma mère...

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire et me radoucis car, à la base, ma colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais contre moi.

- Pardonne-moi, je sais que tu veux me rassurer et je te remercie mais je trouve flippant de rentrer chez moi et d'y découvrir que mon ex-petit-ami devenu démonique peut venir à sa guise chez moi.

- Viens vivre au manoir, me dit-il spontanément.

Il me prit de court.

- Quoi ?

- Là-bas, au moins, tu seras tranquille et puis, c'est ce que tu fais depuis le début des vacances alors...

_"Pas faux"._

- Mais je vais finir obèse**,** avec tout ce que tu cuisines.

Il sourit à ma remarque.

- C'est un oui ?

Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête. Pas besoin de mot, je sus à son regard que ma réponse lui convenait.

- On devrait regarder, lui dis-je.

Je me levai et me saisis de la carte.

Dessus, était représenté un paysage qui paraissait tellement réel, comme une photographie. Un ciel bleu gris qui laissait échapper quelques flocons de neige qui venaient se fondre dans l'épaisse couverture blanche qui habillait un parc.

_Notre parc._

Peter se rapprocha de moi, je n'eus nullement besoin de parler**,** il comprit de suite ce que représentait l'image de la carte.

- Pourquoi de la neige ?

- C'est le temps qu'il adore, quand nous étions petits**,** on adorait se rouler dedans et il m'a confié autrefois que c'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

- Il te provoque.

- Je sais.

- Cette carte a donc une signification !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je l'ouvris, un seul mot y était écrit : bientôt.

- Au moins, je sais où aura lieu notre affrontement.

- Et quand !

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il reneige, dis-je crispée.

Ce moment que je redoutais tant allait arriver plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, et honnêtement, j'espérais de tout cœur être à la hauteur.

**POV Peter**

C'était le moment que chaque humain de cette planète préférait, ouvrir les cadeaux. Moi, je n'avais qu'une seule hâte, qu'Amanda ouvre le sien, je voulais voir l'expression de son visage, la lueur dans son regard et la rapidité des battements de son cœur, car je savais fortement que ce que je lui offrirais lui plairait à lui en faire perdre les mots et qu'elle en comprendrait la signification.

Mickaël ouvrit en premier tous ses cadeaux et fut très content, lorsqu'il vit ce que je lui avais offert l'un de ses films préférés, mais quand il vit le cadeau que les filles lui offraient, il se transforma en un gamin tout excité par son nouveau jouet.

- C'est plus qu'une encyclopédie là ce que vous m'offrez. Il y a pratiquement, à quelques détails près, toute l'histoire de la France, c'est tout simplement génial. Déjà que, le dvd, c'était extra mais là c'est le top du top, merci les filles.

- Contente que cela te plaise, répondit Emy.

- Au tour de Shannon.

Shannon fut moins expressive que son compagnon mais ses sourires et l'éclat que l'on reconnaissait dans ses yeux nous garantirent pleinement que tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus lui plaisaient. Mickaël lui avait offert, un portrait de ses parents dessiné par un peintre qui était resté, pendant toute la période de décembre, dans la galerie marchande du centre commercial où Emilie et Amanda avaient passé le reste de la journée d'hier.

- Il est magnifique.

Elle l'embrassa en guise de récompense.

Emy était la plus heureuse de toute, lorsqu'elle ouvrit chacun de ses paquets, bien sûr, il ne fut pas difficile de savoir de quoi il s'agissait à chaque fois, étant donné que chaque boite de forme diverse en garantissait le contenu.

- Je suis tant prévisible que cela ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de tous.

- Disons que l'on te connaît mieux que tu le crois.

- Peter, tes bottes sont de pures merveilles.

Je fus contente de voir qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à mettre les bottes que je lui avais offert, elle leur parlait comme un jardinier parlant à leur plante, s'en était hilarant. Vint alors le moment d'offrir le cadeau que nous avions acheté pour nos hôtes.

- Vous avez fait une folie, vous n'auriez pas dû.

- C'est le moins qu'on pouvait faire.

- Merci à tous.

Maya fut plus qu'émue de son cadeau, l'épée que les filles lui avait achetée dû forcément être créée pour elle et avait sans aucun doute engendré des questions dans l'esprit de monsieur et madame Winters. Je fus surpris mais, agréablement, du cadeau que l'on m'offrit : un robot de cuisine. Devais-je y avoir un message ?

- Je dois comprendre...

- Amanda nous a parlé de tes talents culinaires, on a espoir de pouvoir y goûter un jour.

_Au moins, si j'en doutais, je suis sûr désormais qu'elle aime ma cuisine._

- A toi, maintenant, Amanda, lui dit Shannon.

Je me doutais que ma protégée aurait souhaité échapper à ce calvaire mais, il va de soit que non, chacun à notre tour, nous devions y passer, pourtant aucune joie ne se lut sur son visage, après tout il n'y avait aucune obligation à ce que noël soit la fête préférée de tous, surtout au vu des derniers évènements. Je me doutais bien qu'elle pensait, à ce moment même, à ses parents pourtant, elle n'en fit rien paraître.

Elle ouvrit le paquet de ses amis, un petit écrin qui contenait les boucles d'oreilles que je leur avais conseillées de leur offrir, quand il m'avait demandé mon avis, tout en leur expliquant pourquoi.

- Elles sont vraiment sublimes, les copains.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oh oui, elles sont magnifiques, vous avez fait une folie.

- Tant mieux parce que, pour être honnête, on a beaucoup hésité sur quoi t'offrir et en nous disant ton cadeau, Peter nous a donné une idée.

- Content de vous avoir aidés.

- Il y a du complot dans l'air...

- Tiens, celui-là c'est de ma part, me dit Maya en me tendant le paquet bleu.

Ce fut au tour de ma sœur de lui donner son cadeau. Amanda ne perdit pas de temps à déchirer le papier cadeau. En voyant la boîte, elle comprit que cela venait d'un magasin très côté du centre commercial de Vancouver et un sourire se dessina sur son visage ; elle ne mit pas longtemps à essayer sa belle veste en cuir noir.

- Elle est sublime.

- Maya, tu as bien choisi, lui dit Emilie.

- Un peu qu'elle a bien choisi.

- Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

- Je l'adore.

- Il faudra faire attention à ne pas l'abîmer, me dit Peter.

Elle comprit sans peine ce à quoi je faisais allusion**,** alors que pour les autres cette remarque était juste taquine.

- C'est à mon tour, dis-je aussi pressé que lorsque ce fut à leur tour de lui offrir ses cadeaux.

- D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le cadeau que tu lui as fait ? Me demanda Shannon.

- Ce qu'il porte aujourd'hui, répondit Emilie.

- La classe mon pote, lui dit Mickaël.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas grand chose.

Les filles toussèrent, une façon de dire que je minimisais la chose. Le paquet était tout petit, une minuscule petite boîte noire qui tenait parfaitement dans ses petites mains délicates. Je la voyais détailler la boîte puis, elle perçut mon regard et se pressa de l'ouvrir.

Sa réaction me surprit au départ car elle se figea et j'interprétai cela, au départ, comme de la déception puis, je vis à son regard qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir, trouvant l'objet magnifique, elle était surprise mais du bon côté, ce qui me rassura. Emy s'approcha un peu plus d'Amanda pour regarder de plus près le bijou. Alors, elle me posa cette question qui, à la base, aurait du venir de la bouche d'Amanda encore fascinée par l'objet.

- C'est toi qui l'as fait Peter ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je.

Amanda sortit alors le bijou de son écrin, afin de mieux l'observer je présume, laissant la chaîne argentée glisser entre ses doigts, laissant alors le pendentif pendre dans les airs, produisant ses reflets couleur ambre qui jouaient avec la lumière du soleil dans la pièce. Elle dut comprendre ce que l'ambre représentait car son regard s'illumina alors, elle comprit que c'était en référence à l'une des couleurs de mes yeux. Son visage changea, et je lui demandai alors :

- Tu aimes ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'étais arrivé juste en face d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son corps.

- C'est incroyablement magnifique, me répondit-elle.

Je savais que cela lui plaisait mais l'entendre prononcer ses mots me soulagea d'un coup et je lui souris. Ce cadeau était un symbole de ce lien qui, depuis le début, nous unissait et je voulais le représenter d'une certaine façon : les reflets ambre pour moi en rapport avec la couleur de mes yeux, l'argent cristallisé pour elle car c'est une pierre aussi pure que son cœur à mes yeux.

Elle mit ses boucles d'oreilles assorties au collier bien évidemment, alors je vins lui retirer le pendentif actuel qu'elle portait et je fis le tour d'elle-même, pour venir y accrocher son nouveau bijou qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts, sans pouvoir en détacher son regard. Une fois la chaine attachée, elle se retourna vers moi et alors, ce fut comme si le monde disparaissait autour de nous, plus rien n'existait, notre regard était de la même intensité qu'à chaque fois. Ce fut Emy qui nous rappela discrètement à l'ordre, avec un toussement léger, ce qui rompit ce moment parfait.

- Désolée de vous déranger les amoureux, mais tout le monde vous attend pour le dessert.

Plus personne ne se trouvait autour de nous, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table. Je partis le premier, suivi d'Emy et Amanda. Je ne les avais pas distancées de beaucoup, ce qui me permit d'entendre les paroles d'Emy qui ne chuchotait pas vraiment.

- Son cadeau est vraiment magnifique, lui dit Emy.

- Je trouve aussi, en fait, je ne réalise pas à quel point c'est tout simplement stupéfiant qu'il ait fait ça de lui-même, lui répondit-elle.

- Moi, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est la façon dont il a pu intégrer l'ambre à l'intérieur.

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose de très fort entre vous.

- Si tu le répètes, je serai forcée de te tuer.

- Arrête, tu me fais peur.

Elles rirent de bon cœur.

- Tout à l'heure, quand je suis intervenue, c'était comme si vous étiez seuls au monde, même avec Slevin, ce n'était pas comme ça.

- Chaque histoire est différente.

- Amanda, sérieusement, je suis contente pour toi, tu mérites vraiment ce bonheur.

Ils n'attendaient plus que nous pour se servir. Nous restâmes quelques heures après le repas, à parler de tout et de rien. Je savais qu'Amanda ne savait plus où elle en était en ce qui concernait la poursuite ou non de ses études universitaires, elle doutait de continuer dans ce domaine ou en choisir un autre, sa mission était aussi l'une de ses raisons, pourtant je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle, elle devait et méritait d'avoir un minimum de vie normal et les cours étaient ce qui lui permettraient de passer des journées normales. Elle m'avait promis d'y réfléchir, tout en sachant que je ferais tout pour qu'elle y aille.

Elle repartit avec ma sœur et moi, sauf qu'au lieu de nous suivre au manoir, elle préféra rentrer chez elle pour se retrouver un peu seule, je savais qu'elle était nostalgique et que cela lui ferait du bien. Je la regardai ouvrir la porte du hall de son immeuble et nous reprimes la route en direction du manoir. Sur la route, je ne cessai de penser à cette journée qui fut vraiment parfaite, un repas en famille car au final nous étions une grande famille, malgré notre secret, mais j'avais vécu une journée cent pour cent humaine et j'avais vraiment aimé cela, cependant j'aimais tout autant mon côté magique que j'avais failli abandonner pour la sauver. Je repensai aussi au fait qu'elle était vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui dans cette tenue et à qu'elle point elle était heureuse de passer une journée avec ses amis qui étaient en très bonne santé.

Nous étions rentrés depuis cinq minutes et je me changeai, optant pour un jogging noir et un tee shit blanc car il faisait vraiment bon, dans cette immense demeure. Alors mon téléphone vibra, c'était un appel d'Amanda.

- Amanda ?

- Peter, il faut que tu viennes... vite, s'il te plaît.

- J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha sans aucun autre mot. Sa voix était bizarre, tremblante, ce qui ne me rassura pas le moins du monde. Je prévenais Maya de l'endroit où j'allais et, sans perdre un seul instant, je me téléportai grâce à une formule, pour arriver au plus près d'elle.

L'appartement était vraiment très calme cependant, je savais qu'elle y était, grâce à mon tatouage mais aussi parce que je percevais les battements de son cœur. Elle était assise sur son lit et je me trouvai derrière elle, son corps restait immobile, comme s'il était figé.

Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Je continuai de m'avancer doucement dans sa direction, je posai une de mes mains sur son épaule gauche, elle ne réagit pas, ce qui commença réellement à m'angoisser. Je fis alors le tour pour me retrouver face à elle et je ne vis aucune réaction, comme si son regard était éteint. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

- Ca va, je suis juste...choquée, je crois, me dit-elle.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Du doigt, elle me montra une espèce de bout de papier blanc qui se trouvait sur son oreiller.

- Slevin, soufflai-je, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait.

- Je n'y ai pas touché, je me suis assise là et je t'ai attendu.

- Tu veux que je regarde ?

- Je devrais être plus forte surtout, mais il a le don de débarquer à un moment bien précis.

- Il connaît tes faiblesses mieux que quiconque mais tu es forte, bien plus que tu peux le penser. Sauf que, comme tu viens de le dire, ce n'est pas n'importe quel jour et ce n'est pas n'importe qui. N'oublie pas que...

- Je sais, il a fait partie de ma vie, bla bla bla. Arrête de me trouver des excuses.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas à te blâmer, je... quand ma mère...

Elle était sur les nerfs, je le compris à sa façon de me parler et au timbre de sa voix. Ce geste l'avait affectée mais, surtout mise en colère, si j'en interprétais correctement son expression. Cependant, elle se radoucit en lisant surement l'angoisse que trahissait mon visage.

- Pardonne-moi, je sais que tu veux me rassurer et je te remercie mais je trouve flippant de rentrer chez moi et d'y découvrir que mon ex-petit-ami devenu démonique peut venir à sa guise chez moi.

Alors une idée me vint soudainement qui me parut une excellente solution.

- Viens vivre au manoir, me dis-je spontanément.

Je savais que je la prenais de court.

- Quoi ?

- Là bas au moins**,** tu seras tranquille et puis**,** c'est ce que tu fais depuis le début des vacances**,** alors...

_Elle hésite... Comment l'en blâmer**,** après tout ce qu'elle a vécu._

- Mais je vais finir obèse avec tout ce que tu cuisines.

Sa remarque me fit sourire.

- C'est un oui ?

Elle me fit signe de la tête, aucun mot n'eut besoin d'être dit car sa réponse était claire et me suffisait, j'étais vraiment content qu'elle accepte mon offre et soulagé aussi, car je serais moins angoissé, étant donné qu'au manoir, il ne peut y avoir accès.

- On devrait regarder, me dit-elle.

Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers sa tête de lit et se saisit de la carte.

Dessus était représenté un paysage qui paraissait tellement réel, comme une photographie. Un ciel bleu gris qui laissait échapper quelques flocons de neige qui venaient se fondre dans l'épaisse couverture blanche qui habillait un parc.

_Leur parc. Très subtile comme attaque._

Je me rapprochai d'elle, tout en lui laissant une part d'intimité car je savais que cette carte la chamboulait au plus au point, je ne voulais pas me montrer oppressant. Cependant, un détail m'interpella.

- Pourquoi de la neige ?

- C'est le temps qu'il adore, quand nous étions petits, on adorait se rouler dedans et il m'a confié, autrefois, que c'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs, me répondit-elle.

- Il te provoque.

- Je sais.

- Cette carte a donc une signification !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle ouvrit la carte, un seul mot y était écrit : bientôt.

- Au moins, je sais où aura lieu notre affrontement.

- Et quand !

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il reneige, dis-je crispé.

Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant allait arriver, je savais que, physiquement, elle était prête et forte, plus que je ne le croyais mais, émotionnellement, je doutais un peu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que se battre contre lui ne lui serait pas si facile que ça. A sa place, je crois que n'importe quel être humain aurait ce genre de faiblesse, mais je me devais d'avoir une totale confiance en elle, après tout, elle avait failli perdre ses amis il y a quelques jours et il l'avait provoquée ce matin au cimetière et un peu plus maintenant, en s'étant introduit chez elle.

Laissant mes pensées de côté, je l'aidai à préparer ses affaires pour le manoir.

**POV Amanda**

Peter m'avait aidée à charger mes affaires dans la voiture. J'avais pris le strict minimum et, si besoin, je reviendrai prendre ce qui pourrait me manquer.

Une fois arrivée au manoir, Maya nous attendait à l'entrée, pour nous aider à décharger la voiture, c'était par politesse, je n'avais pas tout ramené de mon appartement. Mon protecteur lui avait laissé un message, pour l'avertir des évènements, par chance, elle était sur terre donc elle avait reçu le message.

- En fait, tu l'as fait exprès, parce que tu adores la chambre rose.

- Crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passée.

Après avoir déposé toutes mes affaires, je m'assis sur le lit.

Une idée me vint alors.

- Maya !

- Oui ?

- Apprends-moi à me déplacer comme toi.

Tous les deux surpris, ils me regardèrent et comprirent ma détermination.

- Tu n'aimes plus mes entrainements ? Me taquina-t-il.

Ce qui me fit sourire.

- Amanda, je me déplace ainsi parce que je suis née comme ça, cela fait partie de moi.

- Si vous voulez que je tienne face à lui, il me faudra plus que les bases de la magie ou des arts martiaux. Il faut que je sache parfaitement esquiver et maîtriser la lévitation, comme je maîtrise ne va pas m'aider beaucoup. Peter, tu m'apprends énormément, je ne remets absolument rien en question, c'est juste que...

- Ma sœur est plus agressive et que c'est ce qu'il te faut.

Une phrase, une seule et il comprit exactement ce que je voulais dire.

- Mais je veux qu'on travaille sur les éléments, je dois arriver à les contrôler et pas seulement les manipuler d'une façon ou d'une autre Je dois mettre mes atouts en avant, pour créer l'effet de surprise, ne pas être déstabilisé.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, me répondit-il. Eh bien, y'a plus qu'à se mettre au travail.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant. Il doit être dix-sept heures, donc vous avez à peu près trois heures avec Maya, ensuite, on mangera un morceau, toi plus que nous, et on travaillera sur la magie. Ensuite, tu dormiras longtemps pour récupérer car je te rappelle que, dans quelques jours, c'est la nouvelle année et bien que nous ayons décidé de faire quelque chose de tranquille, tu devras être en forme.

- Bien chef. Direction la bibliothèque alors !

- La bibliothèque ? Demanda Maya, surprise.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ma chérie, si tu veux pouvoir te défendre, comme il se doit, il te faut être libre de tes mouvements et ce n'est pas dans une pièce avec des murs que je vais pouvoir t'enseigner mon art. Du moins, je le pourrais mais ce ne serait pas évident et nous perdrions du temps or, en ce moment, nous n'en n'avons pas à perdre.

- Bien, alors où ça ?

Elle regarda vers la fenêtre, m'indiquant le jardin. Ce qui, en fait, était logique.

- Bon ba, j'ai plus qu'à me couvrir.

- T'inquiète pas, tu auras vite chaud.

Sans plus attendre, nous nous retrouvions dans le jardin à l'arrière du manoir, cette vaste étendue de verdure donnant sur une gigantesque forêt.

Je savais que m'entraîner avec Maya serait intense, mais à ce point, je ne l'aurais pas deviné une seule seconde, ne l'ayant jamais vue se battre devant moi. Elle ne me laissait pas une minute pour souffler mais je devais faire avec car je savais très bien, au fond de moi, que Slevin ne me laisserait pas un seul moment de répit, lorsque nous nous confronterions. Je ne pouvais dire le contraire, j'étais en condition parfaite pour quand cela arrivera.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous étions en plein exercice et je savais que Peter nous observait mais je ne me laissais pas déconcentrer pour autant, malgré mon tatouage qui ne cessait de me rappeler sa présence, quelque part dans le manoir, caché derrière une fenêtre, dans une des pièces.

- Voilà, c'est ça. Tu vois quand tu comprends que ton adversaire arrive sur ta gauche en marchant à une vitesse plus rapide qu'à son habitude, c'est qu'il prend son élan pour, soit te décrocher un coup de pied latéral ou...

- Me faire perdre l'équilibre, terminai-je.

- Exactement.

Nous reprenions là où nous en étions, cette fois, je maitrisais plus facilement les sauts périlleux ; je ne me faisais plus mal les chevilles lors de la réception de mes sauts, contrairement au trente dernières minutes. Désormais, grâce à mon amie je n'avais plus besoin de prendre d'élan pour passer au-dessus d'une personne. Je pouvais en remercier mon nouveau statut qui, depuis des mois, me permettait d'apprendre rapidement, de me mémoriser sans aucune difficulté les moindres capacités physiques dont j'allais avoir besoin pour vaincre mon ennemi.

Je me déplaçais pas aussi vite qu'elle certes, mais toujours plus vite que cette fois-là dans le parc où Mickaël s'est fait éventrer. Mon corps connut une facilité qui me donnait une plus grande confiance en moi, en espérant que cela continue de m'habiter le jour du grand combat. La nuit commençait à tomber mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, je commençais à me sentir à l'aise dans certaines actions et je voulais perfectionner cela. Nous continuâmes encore pendant une demi-heure durant laquelle, Maya m'apprit à contrer les attaques provenant de coups de poing.

Cependant, je m'interrogeai sur la gestuelle des bras, en dehors des coups de poing.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Et s'il pouvait faire sortir des choses de ses mains ?

- Comme de l'énergie ou des boules de feu ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Peter t'apprend à avoir un lien avec les éléments. Mais, franchement, Amanda, je ne pense pas qu'il utilise ce genre de pass pass contre toi, il a vu ce que tu pouvais en faire, quand il a tenté de t'empêcher de sauver Peter de sa transformation humaine.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre à cent pour cent mais je ne pense pas qu'il tenterait le diable. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Quand bien même il essaierait, tes pouvoirs t'aideront à le contrer.

Cela me rassura mais pas assez pour dissiper cette angoisse qui m'habitait, depuis ma lecture de la carte.

- Je pense que pour ma partie, ça suffit pour ce soir. Nous allons manger et tu iras avec Peter.

- Et toi ?

- Je dois aller voir le Conseil, pour les informer des dernières nouvelles, bien qu'ils voient tout de là où ils sont, enfin presque tout...

Je ne finis pas mon assiette, qui contenait ma part des restes du repas de ce midi. Mon angoisse m'empêchant de manger correctement et Peter n'insista pas, car il devait se douter de ce qui me chagrinait comme ça. Maya nous salua avant de disparaître de ma vision à une vitesse vertigineuse, pour passer par la porte secrète de la bibliothèque.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Je bois un verre d'eau et nous pouvons y aller.

- Aucun souci.

**POV Maya **

Ils étaient tous assis sur leurs fauteuils, les uns à côté des autres, formant un cercle d'une taille moyennement important mais, suffisamment pour laisser la place à trois personnes de se trouver au milieu à leur disposition. Place que Maya occupa dès son arrivée, habituée à cela.

- Est-elle prête ?

- Elle est persuadée que non mais, au fond, elle est beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'elle ne le croit. L'agression dans le parc l'a rendue plus agressive et avide de vengeance, elle ne supporte pas d'avoir failli perdre ses amis.

- Quelque part, c'est un mal pour un bien, cela lui donne cette rage qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant.

- Oui, père.

- Cependant, elle reste très attachée à Slevin, elle espère encore, au fond d'elle, que sa partie humaine refasse surface.

- Il serait peut-être plus facile pour elle que cela n'arrive pas.

- En effet, mais c'est une chose que nous ne pouvons contrôler. Toutefois, nous apprécions de pouvoir constater que, malgré sa vie d'humaine et sa relation nouvelle avec Peter, elle ne perd pas ses objectifs.

- Là-dessus, elle est très sérieuse en effet.

- Ils tiennent énormément l'un à l'autre !

- C'est une chose que nous ne pouvons nier Père, vous l'avez bien vu à ce repas festif. Ce lien, c'est leur force pour affronter tout cela.

- Maya, tu vas partir en reconnaissance, au cas où Slevin ait la bonne idée de ne pas respecter sa carte.

- Très bien.

Elle quitta le cercle sans aucun autre mot à l'égard d'un des membres du Conseil et disparut sans passer par aucune porte.

**POV Amanda**

- Ne pensez à rien, inspirer, expirer, ne pensez à rien..., me dis-je à moi-même, tout bas.

- Ne te mets pas la pression, on va prendre notre temps et tu vas y arriver.

- On n'a pas le temps Peter, répondis-je sèchement.

Je me rendis compte du ton que j'avais employé et m'en voulut automatiquement.

- Désolée, lui dis-je tête baissé.

Son index vint se poser sur mon menton, afin de me faire relever la tête, pour que je le regarde et être sûr que je l'écoute.

- Moi, j'ai confiance en toi, tu y arriveras, tu en es plus que capable. Tu es douée Amanda, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et crois-moi, si Slevin ne t'a pas encore attaquée directement c'est que de son côté, il doit préparer quelque chose de façon à se protéger, il a peur, il sait ce dont tu es capable !

- J'y arriverai pas Peter !

- Démon, c'est un démon, plus aucune humanité, il n'aura aucune pitié, crois-moi. Si ça avait été lui dans le parc, il n'aurait pas raté son coup et Mickaël serait mort, tu le sais.

_Il a raison !_

Bizarrement, ce souvenir provoqua une rage en moi que je pus contrôler.

_Feu ! _

Une flamme apparut dans le fond de la bibliothèque à quelques mètres de là où nous nous tenions avec Peter.

- Désolée.

- Non, au contraire. Contrôle-la.

- Comment ?

- Quand tu étais en colère contre lui, lorsque tu as su le marché qu'on avait fait lui et moi, tu t'es servie de cela pour faire appel au vent et au feu, pour qu'ils te viennent en aide or, tu pouvais juste les appeler pas les contrôler, là, je te demande de manipuler le feu comme lui le ferait, s'il voulait l'utiliser contre toi.

- Je suis pas Prue Halliwell !

- Prue qui ?

- Une sorcière d'une série télévisée.

- Je sais pas qui sait.

- Laisse tomber.

- La flamme derrière moi, fais-la bouger. Concentre-toi. Ne me regarde pas, regarde-la comme si elle t'appartenait, comme si tu voulais la prendre entre tes mains.

Je me concentrai, créant autour de moi une bulle que personne ne pouvait traverser 81470472 pas même Peter, je fixai cette flamme que je voulais toucher, caresser avec la paume de ma main, alors le visage ensanglanté de Mickael vint à mon esprit, presque mort dans le parc, le souffle court et ma colère augmenta.

_Je peux y arriver ! Il faut que je te touche, il faut que je te contrôle**,** pitié..._

J'avais tellement peu confiance en moi que je doutais de pouvoir réussir cependant, je sentis quelque chose de différent, une chaleur parcourut mon corps et lorsque je regardai mes mains une petite boule de feu s'y trouvait, cependant aucune brûlure ne se manifesta sur ma main, comme si nous ne faisions qu'un, alors je me rappelai ce que Peter m'avait dit, je devais la faire aller là où je le souhaitais. Je regardai le mannequin en mousse qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce et, d'un geste aussi simple qu'un batteur de baseball, je lançai la flamme contre cette gigantesque poupée en mousse qui s'embrasa, dès que la boule de feu l'eut atteinte. Je regardai Peter qui souriait, fier de cette première tentative.

- On dirait bien que j'ai réussi.

- En effet, je n'ai plus qu'à me racheter un mannequin.

- Désolée. Mais, pour ma défense, il fallait bien que je lance cette boule quelque part et je ne pense pas que tu aurais apprécié que celle-ci vienne, malencontreusement, calciner certains de tes livres...

- Vous avez entièrement raison, Mademoiselle Pierce.

- J'essaye de nouveau ?

- Vas-y au pire, cela me fera du charbon de bois pour cet été.

Je ne prêtai plus attention à ses paroles, me concentrant à nouveau, cette fois, j'essayai de faire en sorte que la colère ne m'habite pas, pour réussir à manipuler cette élément pourtant, je compris que je ne pouvais y arriver si je ne ressentais pas un minimum de colère en moi, peut-être était-ce dû au fait que le feu représente l'enfer et que l'enfer est un signe de colère d'un dieu déchu. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Mickaël qui me vint à l'esprit mais Emilie, pourtant elle ne fut pas autant blessée que notre ami mais cela réussit tout de même à raviver ma colère. Une fois encore, je sentis dans le creux d'une de mes mains la chaleur des flammes vibrantes de ma colère qui ne demandaient qu'à exploser. Je portai alors mon regard sur ce pauvre mannequin qui n'avait presque plus d'apparence et lançai, pour la deuxième fois, avec plus de grâce cette fois, je ne faisais plus de mouvement tel un joueur de baseball, mon lancer se fit avec plus de délicatesse et de précision, atterrissant sur la tête de cette forme humaine.

- Le feu est un symbole de la colère, c'est pour cela que je n'arrive pas à le maîtriser en dehors de ce sentiment.

- C'est une théorie que je n'avais jamais exploitée mais qui me semble cohérente.

- Je saurai comment l'utiliser la prochaine fois.

- Continuons avec l'eau.

- En fait, je préfèrerais enchaîner avec le vent, étant donné que c'est cet élément là que j'ai eu le plus de mal à appeler, la dernière fois.

Je voulais à tout prix me défaire de cet obstacle, le vent pouvait m'être d'une grande utilité, d'ailleurs, lorsque j'avais fait appel à lui, la fois où Peter avait failli devenir totalement humain, je fus surprise de ma capacité à l'appeler et de ma totale réussite mais depuis, cela ne s'était pas reproduit, chaque fois que je l'appelais pour m'entrainer, je me confrontais à un mur comme s'il ignorait le moindre de mes appels. Peut-être que je n'utilisais pas la bonne technique, tout simplement. Prise d'une nouvelle crise de concentration, je m'imaginai en plein milieu d'une tempête, tel un mistral qui me décoiffait malgré la tonne de spray coiffant que j'avais appliqué sur mes cheveux. La pièce se mit alors à tourner autour de moi, tous les éléments qui la constituaient se déplacèrent un peu partout, passant même au-dessus de nos têtes, je mis quelques secondes à saisir que c'était l'image que j'avais dans ma tête qui avait créé ce mouvement dans la pièce, comme si j'étais Tornade dans X-men. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, le diriger d'un simple geste comme le feu ou prononcer un mot précis, par conséquent, j'optai pour la deuxième solution qui me parut convenir à la situation.

- Dans le jardin, dis-je, à voix basse presque inaudible.

Le souffle se dirigea sans demander son reste à l'extérieur du manoir, ouvrant la fenêtre unique de la bibliothèque déchainant les arbres et les feuilles qui dormaient par terre. Je compris que la force de son mouvement dépendait en fait de ma volonté, alors d'un seul et unique mot, je stoppai cela avant d'attirer l'attention.

- Stop.

Tout s'arrêta, nous replongeant dans un calme olympien. Cela m'avait épuisé de manipuler deux éléments à la suite, je me retins à Peter, lorsque je me sentis vaciller.

- On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui et tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger quelque chose.

- D'accord.

Je ne perdis pas de temps à discuter car je savais que c'était peine perdue mais, surtout qu'il avait raison, j'en avais demandé de trop à mon corps et celui-ci me le fit comprendre. Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai dans la cuisine, doucement certes mais, tant que j'y arrivais debout, je me moquais du temps que je mettais ; cependant, mon ange gardien ne parut pas penser comme moi car, sans que je puisse réaliser ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvai dans ses bras, la tête lourde m'appuyant contre son épaule. Avec une tendresse qui lui appartenait et dont on pouvait le jalouser, il me déposa doucement sur la chaise où je m'asseyais à chaque fois que je mangeais ici. Dans une assiette qu'il déposa sous mon nez, figurait une purée de patate douce maison accompagnée d'un morceau de blanc de poulet rôti que je ne me fis pas prier pour manger, tout en buvant.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

- Maintenant, tu vas prendre un bon bain et tu te coucheras ensuite. Ne bouge pas.

Il me donna une coupelle avec trois boules de glace vanille aux noix de pécan caramélisées puis sortit de la pièce. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent, avant qu'il ne revienne dans la cuisine.

- Ton bain est coulé.

- C'est ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Demandai-je surprise.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

Je finis ma glace pendant qu'il rangeait, dans le lave-vaisselle, mon assiette et mes couverts.

- C'était très bon, merci beaucoup.

- Je t'en prie. Maintenant, file dans la salle de bain.

Sans perdre un instant, je me levai, sauf que mon corps, lui, n'était pas d'accord.

- J'ai dû trop forcer sur l'entrainement.

- Tu n'as presque pas mangé ce soir et tu as sollicité ton corps plus que tu n'aurais dû.

- Je sais mais il fallait bien que je maîtrise certaines choses plus que d'autres...

- Amanda, je ne te fais aucun reproche, je rapporte juste les faits.

- Je sais, tu as raison, j'aurais dû faire une chose à la fois, plutôt que de tout vouloir savoir d'un coup. J'espère que mon corps ne réagira pas de la même façon le jour de l'affrontement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, le simple fait que tu te sois entrainer des jours durant jusqu'ici t'aidera à tenir face. C'est juste qu'il faut que tu reposes.

De nouveau, il me prit dans ses bras et nous arrivâmes rapidement dans la salle de bain, où il me fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Une odeur particulière embaumait la pièce, qui était fort agréable que je ne réussis pas à reconnaître.

- Hum... ça sent vraiment bon.

- J'ai mis dans l'eau de ton bain quelques gouttes d'huile essentielle de basilic.

- C'est ça que ça sent, le basilic ?

- En cuisine, ça sent différemment.

- J'adore l'odeur. Quelle en est la vertu ?

- Eh bien à la base, cette huile est connue pour ses vertus antibactériennes. Cette plante, aussi bien que son extrait, est très recommandée en Europe pour traiter des problèmes gastriques comme l'indigestion, l'aérophagie, la flatulence. En général, elle est beaucoup utilisée par les voyageurs qui vont visiter un pays étranger. D'autre part, elle est très réputée pour ses vertus apaisantes car en agissant sur le flux sanguin et lymphatique, elle contribue à l'évacuation de la fatigue et des tensions nerveuses, combattant ainsi les insomnies ou les crises d'angoisse.

- J'ai plus qu'à m'en souvenir.

- Oui car il est vrai que nous ne l'avons pas étudié la dernière fois. Maintenant, je vais te laisser, tu vas te détendre et te reposer. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour aller dans ta chambre, quand tu seras sortie; appelle-moi.

- D'accord. Et merci.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte derrière lui et j'en profitai pour me déshabiller et tremper mes pieds dans cette eau bien chaude qui n'attendait que moi. Une fois mon corps entré dans le bac blanc parfumé, je m'installai de façon confortable, profitant du petit coussin pour la tête à ma disposition, pour un confort encore plus agréable. Je fermai les yeux et ne pensai à rien, absolument rien du tout, ce qui me fit un bien fou. Mais mon tatouage s'anima et je rouvris les yeux, heureusement qu'il avait baissé la lumière, sinon cela m'aurait fait mal aux yeux. Il ne devait pas être très loin, car je pouvais sentir sa présence, soit il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou bien dans la bibliothèque. Je me repassai cette parfaite journée en tête, me remémorant chacun des cadeaux offerts, la tête de chaque personne, le moindre sourire et toute cette bonne ambiance qui effaçait les moindres maux, jusqu'à une certaine carte sur ma taie d'oreiller. Alors, je changeai de suite de souvenirs et me repensai à la journée avec Emilie au centre commercial puis plus rien, le calme plat dans ma tête, sentant mes muscles se détendre de plus en plus, comme si on me massait tout le corps ; mon corps était moins crispé, ma tête beaucoup moins lourde et mes souvenirs beaucoup plus lointains, j'étais dans un univers paisible ou rien ne pouvait m'arriver. On frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, ce qui me réveilla.

- Amanda, ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es enfermée et que tu ne donnais pas signe de vie.

- Désolée, je m'étais endormie. Je vais sortir, l'eau est froide.

- D'accord, je suis dans ma chambre, si tu as besoin d'aide.

- Merci.

Je n'avais même pas fait attention à qu'il avait déposé sur le rebord du lavabo, un débardeur bleu foncé avec un jogging gris, mes affaires que je mettais pour dormir et qui avaient été lavées.

_Maya._

Elle avait dû le faire à son retour du repas, avant que je vienne appeler à l'aide son frère.

Je m'empressai de me vêtir et me relevai tout doucement, de peur que mes jambes se mettent à trembler mais, bien au contraire, elles tenaient debout comme si de rien n'était et me permirent de sortir de la pièce, pour me rendre à la chambre de Peter, pièce que je n'avais vue qu'une fois en quelques mois, lors de la visite à laquelle j'avais eue le droit. Je ne prêtai pas attention à mon bas de dos qui me chatouillait.

- Je tiens debout, comme tu peux le voir.

- Je vois ça, le bain a été bénéfique, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Bonne nuit.

- Repose-toi bien.

- Promis.

Je tournai les talons pour me rendre dans la chambre rose mais il me retint par le bras. Doucement et toujours avec autant de tendresse, il vint déposer sur mes lèvres, un chaste baiser puis, d'un geste de la main, me fit signe d'y aller, tout en s'écartant de moi.

Cette nuit-là, je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil, tant j'étais épuisée.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 Première confrontation**

La nuit avait pourtant bien commencé, jusqu'à ce que je me lève pour aller aux toilettes. J'entendis, alors que je me trouvais assise sur mon lit, un bruit qui m'arrêta net sur le rebord du matelas. Je tendis l'oreille pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu, mais aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à moi. Je me levai alors et me dirigeai aux toilettes à toute vitesse de peur que ma vessie éclate.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas le fruit de mon imagination, j'entendais bien du bruit mais pas n'importe lequel. Un bruit sourd qui donnait l'impression que des meubles volaient à travers chaque pièce du manoir. Un frisson qui me glaça d'effroi me parcourut le corps, c'est alors que mon tatouage se mit à s'animer dans le bas de mon dos. La bibliothèque paraissait agitée, ce qui commençait à m'inquiéter, car en temps normal elle faisait cela lorsque l'un de nous deux était en danger ou lorsque nous nous retrouvions tous les deux à l'intérieur.

_L'un de nous deux en danger..._

Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris la porte de la bibliothèque qui était éclairée comme jamais, on aurait dit une maison en feu. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ce n'était pas dans cette pièce. Je courus vers la chambre de Peter mais elle était vide ; je descendis à la cuisine mais là non plus il n'y avait rien, malgré ce pressentiment qui ne cessait de grandir. Lorsque je me rendis dans le living room, tout était en désordre, le chaos total, la pièce était méconnaissable : le canapé était coupé en deux, la table basse était brisée en mille morceaux, tous les cadres et les tableaux se trouvaient par terre comme si une tornade était passée dans le manoir. C'est là, que je remarquai que la porte-fenêtre était ouverte, une des vitres brisée ; alors je vis de la lumière dans le jardin, comme des éclairs, en fait, il s'agissait plus de boules de feu. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

Ce fut là que je vis le corps de Peter atterrir dans l'herbe, il ne me vit pas de suite là où je me trouvais, mais, moi, je pouvais voir qu'il était grièvement blessé et que ça ne cicatrisait pas comme à son habitude. Alors nos regards se croisèrent, sans aucune intensité, rien à voir avec toutes ces fois où le monde s'effaçait autour de nous, d'une voix à peine audible, il me demanda de partir loin. Des larmes arrivèrent jusqu'à mes cils qui ne mirent pas longtemps à être mouillés. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ici, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser tomber parce que je mourrais de peur ou qu'il me le demandait. J'avais beau appeler Maya, je ne la vis pas jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au niveau de la porte-fenêtre et que je vis son corps étendu dans l'herbe baignant dans le sang, pendant que je en sais quoi était en train de lui arracher tous les muscles de sa jambe gauche. Je déglutis, me retenant pour ne pas vomir.

D'une seule pensée, je l'envoyai valser dans la forêt. M'approchant de son corps, je compris qu'elle ne respirait plus.

Ce frisson qui m'avait glacé quelques minutes auparavant revint. Je me retournai lorsque j'entendis Peter souffler mon prénom. Il était là, à quelques mètres de moi, à la limite de l'agonie dans les bras de...

Slevin.

Colère, angoisse, tristesse, panique et je ne sais quels autres sentiments m'envahirent en même temps. Mon corps tremblait intérieurement, retenant les larmes.

- Adieu Peter, prononça-t-il d'une voix plus démoniaque que jamais.

Sans même que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Slevin tenait le cœur de Peter dans sa main droite.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, toute mouillée par mes larmes. Peter ne mit pas longtemps à se retrouver assis juste à côté de moi sur mon lit, étant donné qu'il avait partagé ce rêve, il savait très bien d'où venait mon état. Son visage n'exprimait que l'inquiétude à mon égard, mais ses yeux me montraient autre chose : de la colère. Je voulais m'arrêter de pleurer mais je n'y parvenais pas, ma respiration ne cessait de s'accélérer, au point que je faillis faire une crise d'hypertension. D'un geste doux, il vint essuyer les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, ce qui, je ne sais comment m'apaisa un peu. Alors, je fis ce que n'importe qui à ma place aurait fait, je me jetai dans ses bras et il me serra avec tant de force que je compris que ce cauchemar l'avait lui aussi affecté.

_Normal, il a vu sa sœur mourir sous ses yeux._

A mon tour, je le serrai aussi fort que je le pouvais, tellement j'avais cru le perdre à jamais. Je ne pouvais effacer cette image de son cœur dans la main de mon ancien grand amour, cela paraissait tellement surréaliste.

Me défaisant difficilement de son étreinte, je le fixai sans rien dire, n'arrivant pas à parler pour le moment.

Il dut se passer une ou deux minutes avant que je ne retrouve l'usage de la parole sans pour autant m'arrêter de pleurer. Je suffoquais presque.

- J'ai... vraiment cru te perdre !

- Chuuuut... je suis là.

- C'était horrible Peter. Comme-ci on m'arrachait mon âme.

Des mots que jusque-là je n'avais jamais dits, ni ressentis sortirent de ma bouche et je réalisai la force de mes paroles. Je ne lui avais même pas dit, ce jour là, sur le banc dans le jardin, que je ne me voyais pas continuer sans lui, qu'il était tout pour moi désormais.

- Amanda...

Sa voix était particulièrement douce, empreinte d'une émotion que je ne lui connaissais pas jusque-là.

- Je ne pourrais aller là où tu n'es pas. Ma mission est de te protéger et je m'y tiendrai même si, pour cela, je dois mourir. Ma vie compte peu par rapport à la tienne.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai mourir pour me sauver !

- Alors, nous sommes dans une impasse.

- Je ne supporterai pas te perdre Peter.

- Amanda, je...

Je mis mon index sur sa bouche, pour le faire taire. Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, me serrant moins fort cette fois.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre que je ne pouvais pas, que nous deux c'était impossible mais cela aurait été un véritable mensonge. On avait beau tout faire pour ne pas céder, depuis le début nous étions liés et, à présent, contrôler nos sentiments était impossible.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je, toujours dans ses bras.

Il desserra lentement ses bras autour de moi et nos visages se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, mesurant l'importance de nos derniers mots, nous nous dévisageâmes quelques secondes. Je sentis son souffle effleurer doucement ma nuque, ses doigts vinrent entrelacer les miens créant une connexion parfaite entre nos deux corps. Sa bouche se rapprocha doucement de la mienne et il m'embrassa aussi tendrement que la première fois. Mon tatouage commença à me chatouiller, je sentais l'énergie qui émanait de nos corps créant comme la dernière foi, des décharges électriques.

Une de mes mains se détacha de la sienne pour venir se déposer sur sa nuque, non pas que j'avais peur qu'il mette fin à ce baiser parfait mais, tout simplement, parce que j'adorais passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Sa main droite, que j'avais délaissée, vint se positionner dans mon dos pas très loin au-dessus de mon tatouage et m'attira un peu plus à lui. Je ne réfléchis pas et poussai la couette qui cachait encore mes jambes sur le côté, me permettant de me rapprocher jusqu'à lui. Puis mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner venant gâcher ce moment magique. Il me regarda sans comprendre, la lueur de ses yeux passant légèrement d'une couleur à une autre.

- Ils nous surveillent tu crois ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Pourtant, ils ne sont pas forcément d'accord avec...

- Amanda, pas une seule fois, je n'ai mis ma mission de côté. Et je ne vais pas implorer Slevin de venir nous tuer.

- On va éviter en effet.

- Dans tous les cas, je n'oublie pas ce pour quoi on m'a mené jusqu'à toi, mais je peux pas non plus faire taire mon cœur. Alors pour une fois, arrête de penser.

Et je ne me fis pas prier. Cette fois, vraiment plus rien n'existait autour de nous recréant cette atmosphère qui était propre. De nouveau, ma main dans ses cheveux, la sienne dans mon dos, nos lèvres collées pour ne jamais se défaire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait une différence : notre baiser fut toujours tendre mais beaucoup plus fougueux, passionné toutefois, comme si une certaine tension enfouie depuis des mois se libérait. A ce moment précis, la retenue ne faisait plus partie du jeu, nous laissions notre désir l'un pour l'autre parler, rendant la chambre rose devenir bleu gris éclairé par toute l'énergie engendrée par notre contact. Sans que je ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, je me trouvai assise sur ses genoux, face à lui, comme si mon corps prenait ses propres décisions. Il me saisit par la taille me laissant enrouler mes jambes autour de lui, puis avec une délicatesse dont lui seul avait le secret, il me posa sur le lit dos au matelas se tenant au dessus de mon corps en ne cessant de m'embrasser. Mes doigts caressaient la peau de son dos nu, effleurant par moment son tatouage. Pas une seule fois, il ne fit un geste de travers, faisant de cette nuit la plus belle de toute ma vie.

**POV Slevin**

Au manoir, elle était partie vivre au manoir, après avoir vu ma carte plus que significative sur son oreiller. Cela facilitait encore plus le déroulement de la prochaine étape de mon plan. Cette âme insignifiante, ce qu'il en reste, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur son corps n'aura plus longtemps à se battre et pourra laisser toute mon âme démoniaque l'envahir. La magie la protégeait peut-être mais pas pour longtemps car quelque chose me disait que les membres du Conseil ne serait pas d'accord avec cette union. Oraïa guérissait un peu plus chaque jour et, bientôt, l'équité de cette bataille sera tout autre sauf si je m'en occupais avant.

Une pointe au cœur me submergea alors que je marchai paisiblement dans mes quartiers, me mettant genoux à terre, victime de cette fulgurante douleur. Alors je ressentis de l'électricité m'envahir et je les vis, tous les deux enlacés, nus dans un lit. Ma rage n'en fut que plus forte, je me relevai sans mal et convoquai mes magiciens. Je savais que j'aurais du mal à me défaire de ce lien car Oraïa l'avait créé de façon à ce que cette colère m'affecte, me rendant plus fort de part ma jalousie mais je n'en voulais pas, je n'en avais pas besoin.

- Trouvez-moi un remède à cela, je ne veux plus rien d'humain tout de suite ! Et qu'on ne me dise pas que cela est impossible à cause de soi-disant lien que nous partageons.

Ils sortirent sans prononcer un seul mot.

**POV Maya**

Au centre de ce vaste cercle composé de mon père et son assemblée, je me sentais, pour la première fois, toute petite et leur attitude ne me rassurait guère.

- Maya, qu'as-tu découvert lors de ta mission de reconnaissance ?

- Rien Père, tout est calme, peut-être un peu trop je vous l'accorde.

- En effet, il doit se préparer quelque chose !

- Je me suis toutefois permise de roder autour de la propriété cachée des Destroyers.

- Tu as pris ce risque sans nous en avertir.

- Oui et je m'en excuse. Cependant, ce risque ne fut pas vain.

- Explique.

- Il y avait de l'agitation, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose pour Slevin.

- Oraïa lui a fait don d'un cadeau plutôt empoisonné vois-tu, au moindre contact physique intense entre ton frère et l'Elue, Slevin en reçoit les images, c'est pour le...

- Provoquer, le pousser à agir, nourrir sa jalousie maladive.

- Exactement.

Voilà ce qui explique leurs têtes dénuées d'humeur, ils savent que quelque chose d'important se met en place et sont sur le qui-vive. Il y a donc eu quelque chose entre mon frère et Amanda, ce soir, qui a provoqué les foudres de son ex amour.

_Cela ne présage rien de bon._

Sans qu'ils ne me demandent quoi que ce soit, je pris la peine de leur décrire malgré qu'ils aient pu les voir, les progrès d'Amanda et ce qu'elle avait accompli aujourd'hui, à ma plus grande surprise. La colère qui l'habitait était une bonne source d'énergie cependant, cela l'avait épuisée, d'après les images qu'ils me faisaient voir.

- Elle se débrouille vraiment bien désormais, nous sommes vraiment fiers de la tâche que vous avez accomplie, ton frère et toi. Cependant...

_Oh oh..._

- Cependant, tu ne retourneras pas au Canada, Maya. Tu vas te rendre en Europe, plus précisément en France, avec quelques-uns de nos soldats, pour éradiquer la petite communauté de métamorphes qui y vit.

- Il faut bien que je prévienne Peter et Amanda.

Une lumière m'éblouit les yeux. Je mis quelques secondes à m'habituer aux faisceaux lumineux, puis je vis ce qu'elle éclairait.

- Cette mission prend effet immédiatement. Plus aucun contact téléphonique, ni mental que ce soit avec ton frère ou Amanda. Nous te surveillerons et si tu fais un seul pas de travers, sache que la sentences ne sera pas très plaisante. Tu connais nos lois.

- Oui Père.

Mon sang se glaça, je devais abandonner mon amie alors que ce combat fatidique approchait. Je retins mes larmes autant que je le pouvais mais la colère qui m'habitait allait me rendre folle si je ne tuais pas quelqu'un dans l'instant présent.

- Voici ton armée. Il est temps ma fille.

- Certes.

Un claquement de doigt et hop...

Avec mon armée, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une ruelle se situant à l'arrière d'un restaurant très huppé de Paris.

**POV Amanda**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur le réveil qui indiquait qu'il était dix heures du matin. Je m'assis sur le lit pour mieux m'adapter à la lueur du jour et remarquai que Peter n'était plus à côté de moi. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, je descendis à la cuisine mais ne le vis pas.

_Il est peut-être parti faire des courses, lui qui se plaignait d'un frigo vide..._

Après une heure d'entraînement dans le jardin, je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter, il ne répondait pas à son téléphone qui sonnait comme si le réseau était coupé. Maya ne répondait pas à mes appels vocaux ce qui ne me rassura pas. Il se passait quelque chose.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques mois, je m'apprêtai à franchir cette porte magique dans la bibliothèque quand un détail me frappa. Je m'assis par terre, mes jambes tremblantes sous l'effet de la surprise, dévisageant le mur qui se trouvait en face de moi.

Vide, le dessin du tatouage de Peter n'y était plus.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 Un vide**

Je ne comptai plus les minutes, peut-être même les heures où durant lesquelles je suis restée assise à contempler ce mur devenu vierge. Mon cerveau cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il avait disparu, maintenant, à la veille de ce combat, alors qu'il avait promis de me protéger quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Aucune réponse ne me vint à l'esprit, sûrement à cause du choc. Puis je pensai aux seules "personnes" que ca pouvait déranger en dehors de Slevin. Je fermai alors les yeux en maudissant les membres du Conseil tout en essayant de contenir ma colère et mon chagrin toujours assise sur le sol mes genoux ramenés vers ma poitrine.

**POV Peter**

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Criai-je autant que je le pouvais.

- Pas le droit ? S'offusqua mon père. C'est moi qui aie décidé de te confier cette mission, si je veux te la retirer, j'en ai tous les droits.

- En quoi justifiez-vous cela, à la veille de ce combat ?

- Ta mission était de lui donner confiance, l'entraîner, lui faire prendre conscience de qui elle est vraiment ainsi que Slevin, de ce qui l'attend mais pas de tomber amoureux.

- Pas une seule fois nous avons mis la mission de côté.

- Certes, mais la jalousie est ce qui anime l'âme démoniaque de Slevin, pour Amanda ce sera la douleur de t'avoir perdu ce qui poussera sa colère jusqu'à l'extrême, la rendant plus forte.

- C'est mal la connaître.

- Nous verrons.

- Nous verrons ? Comment pouvez-vous répondre cela ? Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Rappelez-vous seulement du jour où j'avais accepté de devenir complètement humain pour la sauver... Si vous n'avez pas compris ce jour-là, alors vous ne comprendre jamais.

- Former un couple ne fait pas partie des options. Tant que durera cette guerre, ta sœur et toi n'auraient plus aucun contact avec Amanda. Ta sœur est bloquée ailleurs de façon à ce que vous ne pouviez unir vos pouvoirs, quant à toi, tu resteras sous notre surveillance, ici.

Depuis ma naissance, j'avais passé les trois quarts de ma vie sur terre, à présent j'allais devoir vivre dans cet endroit que où je me considérais comme un étranger. La douleur qui habitait mon cœur était insupportable, rien que de penser à Amanda qui me chercherait à son réveil... C'est alors que je me souvins que d'ici je pouvais la voir, surveiller ses faits et gestes. La voir comme eux pouvaient nous voir, car au final, à ce moment précis c'était ma seule ressource pour m'assurer de son état à n'importe quel moment, ce qui me permettrait de me donner plus de force pour me battre. Mais serai-je capable de supporter certaines images ?

- Si je ne peux pas être auprès d'elle, j'exige de la voir.

- C'est une chose que nous pouvons t'accorder mais nous devons t'avertir, que tu n'aimeras pas forcément ce que tu verras.

- Sachez que ma rancœur ne sera pas vaine.

- Fort bien. Mais l'humanité est plus importante que les faux-pas de ton cœur.

- Faux-pas ? Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, vous qui fûtes le premier à comprendre ce lien que nous avions !

- La situation est telle qu'elle est Peter, je ne peux faire revenir les choses en arrière. Nos états d'âmes importent peu face à la survie de cette planète et chacun d'entre nous ignore ce dont Slevin est capable sachant qu'Oraïa est toujours entre la vie et la mort. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque.

- Montrez-moi, lui dis-je ignorant sa réflexion peu subtile qui avait amplifié ma colère. Vos beaux discours me font doucement rire vous, qui il y a bien des années luttiez contre tous pour faire valoir votre amour auprès de mère, ne supportant pas qu'on vous en sépare. Vous étiez prêt à tout même au dépend de l'humanité à la différence de moi, je suis prêt à tout mais, pas une seule fois, je n'ai mis de côté la raison de ce qu'est Amanda en réalité. Alors vos leçons de moral n'ont que peu d'effet sur moi.

- Ne me défie pas Peter ! Tu es devenu aussi arrogant que ces êtres humains.

- Arrogant ? Juste honnête et cela vous dérange car vous ne pouvez le nier.

- Ca suffit ! Se mit-il à me dire sur un ton froid dénué de toute émotion.

L'ignorant à présent, je regardai la boule au centre du cercle que formaient les membres du Conseil, me permettant ainsi de voir celle que j'aimais dans ce monde qui n'était plus le mien, pour le moment. La voir me fit ressentir toutes ces émotions du premier jour où j'ai croisé son regard. Puis, la tristesse mêlée à la colère prirent possession de mon corps lorsque je vis l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait : assise sur le sol, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle tremblait de colère ; relevant la tête, je vis son regard rempli d'une haine sans fin, et d'un son presque inaudible, elle prononça les mots suivants :

Je vous hais !

Je regardai alors mon père et les autres membres du Conseil qui comprirent sans mal que ces paroles leur étaient destinées.

- Et maintenant ? Leur demandai-je de ma voix la plus froide.

- Elle se rendra vite compte que sa réaction est démesurée, si ce n'est pas le cas, nous devrons intervenir.

- Suis-je autorisé à aller dans mes quartiers ?

- Fort bien !

- Paul, accompagnez mon fil voulez-vous, et laissez lui à disposition un des cristaux qu'il puisse la voir. Cela lui évitera de vouloir faire quelque chose d'enfantin.

Sur le chemin qui me menait à mon nouveau logement, je ne dis aucun mot, je continuai à la regarder à travers ce morceau de cristal qui me donnait l'impression de l'avoir près de moi. Juste une impression, car je n'avais plus de vie dans mon tatouage. Je voulais m'enfuir de cet endroit qui désormais était mon propre enfer, mais je savais que sans Maya à mes côtés, c'était peine perdue.

Je ne saluai pas Paul lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, ne cessai de la fixer, immobile devant ce mur qui, quelques heures auparavant affichait encore mon tatouage, signe de ma présence dans ce monde et de notre connexion.

Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur son magnifique visage, mais la colère dans ses yeux ne faiblissait pas.

_Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici._

Seulement, ce ne serait pas chose aisée mais j'étais prêt à tout pour me retrouver à ses côtés et lui donner cette force dont elle a besoin pour affronter les prochains évènements. C'est alors que quelque chose attira mon attention, elle n'était pas seule, quelqu'un se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, elle ne l'avait pas senti ni même entendu. Je réalisai alors que sans ma présence dans ce monde, le manoir n'était plus protégé contre les forces démoniaques et elle non plus par conséquent, la colère envers les membres du Conseil se fit plus intense, si bien que j'en cassai le morceau de cristal.

Je ne la vis plus.

Je sortis de mon... appartement et me dirigeai sans plus tarder dans la salle du Conseil aussi vite que je le pouvais, je savais qui était là, j'avais reconnu les bottes, mon angoisse s'amplifia, les couloirs ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi longs. Pour la discrétion, je pouvais repasser, j'arrivai en plein milieu de ces membres hautains, presque inhumains qui me regardaient avec une telle expression que je manquai de suffoquer tant mon angoisse m'oppressait. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela de toute ma vie.

- J'ai cassé mon cristal !

- Nous avons vu.

Ici aussi j'étais donc surveillé, pour l'évasion, c'était pas gagné.

- Il était là avec elle, et elle ne l'a pas senti ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Regarde par toi- même.

Je m'avançai vers leur cristal, trois fois plus grand que le celui que je possédais quelques minutes auparavant, et ils me montrèrent la scène qui s'était arrêtée pour moi. Il rentra dans la bibliothèque, mais elle ne réagit pas.

_Mais que fait-elle bon sang ? _

Je sentais le regarde désarçonné de mon père, visiblement il s'était passé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, ce qui m'inquiéta d'autant plus. Mes yeux ne quittèrent plus cette scène qui se déroulait.

- Abandonnée, livrée à toi-même, Amanda, ne t'avais-je pas prévenu qu'il te laisserait un jour ?

- La ferme !

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, la réalité est là mon ange. Le manoir est à la merci de tous.

- Peter... ne m'a pas abandonnée. Il n'est plus là parce que son peuple à la con ne supporte pas de le voir heureux tout en menant à bien sa mission, cria-t-elle à l'intention mon père et de Slevin.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, elle savait que je n'étais responsable de rien ce qui me soulagea.

Slevin ne réagit pas, il était comme désarmé face à la situation, comme si il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi malheureuse depuis la mort de ses parents.

- Amanda, je tiens à t'informer que je compte tuer tes amis d'ici peu.

Elle ne réagit à aucune de ses paroles, comme si son esprit appartenait à un autre monde.

Il ne cessa de l'observer, désemparé. Il était venu ici pour la trouver et se battre, mais il était en face d'une statue, aucune réaction, aucune émotion, le vide total. Une colère monstrueuse traversa son visage démoniaque à en faire trembler les murs, je me doutais fort bien d'où venait ce sentiment, il était jaloux. Lors du maquillage de sa mort, elle n'avait pas été aussi désemparée, dévastée par sa perte, cela le rendait malade de jalousie et de colère. Pourtant, il ne devrait plus ressentir ce genre de sentiment humain. Cependant, le démon qui l'habitait depuis des semaines s'empara de lui, prit comme d'une pulsion, il la saisit par le bras et la secoua violemment attendant la moindre réaction... en vain, elle resta figée comme si elle se punissait de mon départ.

_Croit-elle que c'est de sa faute ? _

C'est alors que je vis une étincelle habiter soudainement son regard, elle dessinait un léger sourire méprisant et arrogant sur son visage.

_Amanda_,_ ne fais pas ça ! _

Je me doutais de ce qu'elle allait faire et je n'aimais pas du tout cela. Le cristal se pixellisa légèrement, je compris que nous ne regardions plus ce que j'avais manqué mais ce qu'il se passait au moment même où je fixais le cristal, accompagné de toute l'assemblée. Je sentais le regard de mon père sur moi mais je ne pris pas la peine de lui accorder la moindre attention, ainsi peut-être comprendrait-il la gravité de ses actes et que je le détestais pour cela et ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu souris, pourquoi ?

- Regardes-toi, tu es pathétique.

- Pathétique, moi ? Qui est assise depuis des heures comme une loque ?

- Tu es pathétique parce que ta colère qui est habitée par ta jalousie conduit ta personnalité. Il y a cinq minutes, tu étais là**,** à ne pas savoir comment réagir, puis tu as réalisé que pour toi, je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse, tu fus animé d'une telle fureur... Tu as perdu Slevin, remet-en.

J'avais raison, elle faisait ce que je redoutais le plus.

Le regard de Slevin était empreint d'une animosité inédite. Sans la moindre pitié, il la projeta de l'autre côté de la pièce cassant une des étagères, faisant tomber les livres sur elle. Amanda ne se défendit pas, elle s'assit au milieu des livres et ne bougea plus mais continua de le fixer, telle une provocation tout en serrant dans sa paume le pendentif que je lui avais offert, comme si elle puisait une force invisible qui lui donner ce courage de faire ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Il avança vers elle, lentement comme si il retenait sa super vitesse dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction de sa part, il voulait qu'elle se batte, pas qu'elle reste immobile comme un fossile. Debout à quelques centimètres d'elle, il la fixa mais elle ne changea pas d'attitude pour autant. Le regard dénué de toute vie, comme une coquille vide.

- Quatre mois que tu le connais, il t'abandonne du jour au lendemain et tu n'es plus rien ! Qui est pathétique là ?

Elle sourit.

- C'est toujours toi, dit-elle sur un ton amusé. Entends-tu la haine qui t'habite, dévorée par la jalousie ? Tu ne comprendras jamais ce lien si spécial qui nous unit, tu es aussi ignorant que ces stupides membres du Conseil sans cervelle.

Cette réflexion me fit sourire contrairement à mon père qui était furieux par ses propos mais surtout par son comportement. A son regard, je sus qu'il comprit les avertissements que je lui avais donnés quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tu ne comprends pas Amanda, lui dit-il pendant qu'elle se relevait, il ne t'aime pas, tu n'en vaut pas la peine à ses yeux, il l'a compris, voilà pourquoi il est parti.

- Non ! Toi, tu ne comprends pas, lui répondit-elle comme un serpent qui siffle, tu n'en vaux pas la peine, lui si ; voilà pourquoi mon choix plus aisé à faire que je pensais.

_Arrête Amanda, tu le provoques trop._

- Tu mens ! Cria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas ignorer 16 ans de ta vie.

- Et pourtant, c'est ce que je fais et ce que je continue de faire.

Les murs se mirent à trembler, la jalousie qui dévorait sa rage prenait le dessus, mais le démon combattait ce sentiment d'humanité si bien qu'il la prit par la gorge et serra de toutes ses forces.

Mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort lorsque je la vis passer du blanc au rouge puis au violet. Elle ne se défendait pas. Mon père partageait mon angoisse mais, à cet instant même, je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, tout cela était de sa faute. Amanda prenait un risque considérable en provoquant Slevin de la sorte et cela pour me récupérer. Je fixai à nouveau le cristal géant, la peur au ventre, mes sentiments humains prenaient le dessus.

Elle essaya de prononcer quelques mots malgré l'étranglement.

- Jalousie, souffla-t-elle.

Il desserra un peu pour mieux l'entendre.

- Répète !

- Jalousie. Typique sentiment d'être humain, lui dit-elle avec un petit rire. J'ai ga...gné cette fois.

La bête qui vivait en lui, la fusilla du regard, folle de rage, avant de la projeter d'une violence plus importante que la première fois, à travers la pièce. Le choc se fit entendre avec l'impact de son corps sur le mur où était dessiné son tatouage.

- Je reviendrai !

Sans que je puisse le voir, il disparut. Elle se retrouva seule à nouveau dans le manoir, au sol, inerte.

Amanda était inconsciente.

**POV Amanda**

Cela devait faire des heures que j'étais là, inerte sur le sol de la bibliothèque à espérer son retour. Ce que je savais impossible. La rage qui envahissait mon corps me brûlait de l'intérieur, extérieurement je tremblais, j'aurais souhaité tout démolir sur mon chemin mais j'étais incapable du moindre mouvement, si ce n'est de tenir entre mes doigts le pendentif qu'il m'avait offert la veille. Puis, comme si je retrouvais la mémoire après quelques années d'absence, je me souvins qu'ils pouvaient me voir de leur stupide salle du Conseil. Alors je relevai la tête et d'un son faible mais audible pour leur petites oreilles moisies, je prononçais les mots que mon cœur chantait.

- Je vous hais !

Je ne me sentis pas mieux mais cela me fit du bien de leur dire à voix haute, du moins assez fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre car je restai persuadée qu'ils me regardaient avec leur petits yeux de fouine vitreux. MA tête se retrouva de nouveau entre mes bras, posée sur mes genoux, ressentant de nouveau la douleur insoutenable de mon coeur brisé en mille morceaux. Il me manquait tellement, qu'un vide m'entourait dans lequel je souhaitais sauter pour disparaître à jamais et ne plus rien ressentir. Un frisson glacial parcourut ma colonne vertébral, je savais qu'il était là à l'entrée de la bibliothèque mais je fis comme si de rien n'était ; il était là parce que le manoir n'était plus protégé par la présence de Peter, cela me fit encore plus de mal mais je m'empêchai de pleurer voire même de crier cette douleur qui déchirait tout mon être, morceau par morceau.

Il se passa à peine une minute quand il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer ces mots dénués de tout sens à mes yeux.

- Abandonnée, livrée à toi-même Amanda, ne t'avais-je pas prévenu qu'il te laisserais un jour ?

Slevin ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait cependant, ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête faisant écho jusqu'à mon coeur, ce qui me mit hors de moi.

- La ferme ! Lui dis-je calmement.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, la réalité est là mon ange. Le manoir est la merci de tous.

- Peter ne m'a pas abandonnée. Il n'est plus là parce que son peuple à la con en supporte pas de le voir heureux tout en menant à bien sa mission, criai-je à l'attention du père de Peter qui, j'en étais sûre, surveillait la scène de très près.

Slevin n'eut aucune réaction, il était comme désarmé face à la situation comme si il m'avait jamais vue dans cet état pitoyable.

Je n'avais pas envie de réagir à cette pseudo menace dont le but, j'en suis certaine, était seulement de me provoquer afin que je sorte de cette léthargie. Je vis bien qu'il était perdu, ne sachant comment gérer la situation mais je n'avais pas envie de me battre, en fait, je me fichais complètement de cette soi-disant mission. Une colère monstrueuse traversa son visage démoniaque, je compris alors d'où venait cette réaction mais ne réagis pas. Le démon qui avait pris possession du corps et de l'âme de Slevin quelques mois auparavant s'empara à nouveau entièrement de lui et comme pris d'une pulsion, me saisit par les bras tout en me secouant violemment. Je n'avais nullement envie de lui répondre voire même de me défendre. Puis une idée me traversa l'esprit, quelque chose que Peter désapprouverait s'il était là.

- Tu souris, pourquoi ?

- Regardes-toi, tu es pathétique.

- Pathétique, moi ? Qui est assise depuis des heures comme une loque ?

- Tu es pathétique parce que ta colère qui est habitée par ta jalousie conduit ta personnalité. Il y a cinq minutes, tu étais là à ne pas savoir comment réagir puis, tu as réalisé que pour toi je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse, tu fus animé d'une telle fureur... Tu as perdu Slevin, remet-en.

_En plein dans le mille._

Son regard fut empreint à une animosité que je ne lui connaissais pas, j'oubliais parfois encore qu'il n'avait plus rien d'humain... ou presque. Accompagné d'une force des plus surnaturelles, il me projeta à travers la pièce, cassant une des étagères, faisant ainsi tomber les livres sur moi lors de ma chute. Je me relevai doucement puis je m'assis au milieu des livres avec une légère coupure au front et le fixai. Je serrais dans ma main le pendentif afin de me donner cette force dont j'avais besoin. Il avança vers moi, lentement, comme si il attendait la moindre réaction de ma part. Debout à quelques centimètres de moi, il ne cessait de me fixer, cependant je ne réagis pas, je restai figée à le regarder avec insistance.

Alors il parla.

- Quatre mois que tu le connais, il t'abandonne du jour au lendemain et tu n'es plus rien ! Qui est pathétique là ?

Je souris mesquinement.

- C'est toujours toi, dis-je d'un ton amusé. Entends-tu la haine dans ta voix, dévoré par la jalousie ? Tu ne comprendras jamais ce lien si spécial qui nous unit, tu es aussi ignorant que ces stupides membres du Conseil sans cervelle.

- Tu ne comprends pas Amanda, il ne t'aime pas, tu n'en vaux pas la peine à ses yeux, il l'a compris, voilà pourquoi il est parti.

- Non, toi tu ne comprends pas, lui répondis-je après m'être relevée tant bien que mal. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine, lui si, voilà pourquoi mon choix fut plus facile à faire que ce que je pensais !

_Bon c'était pas tout à fait vrai mais pas tout à fait faux non plus._

- Tu mens ! Cria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas ignorer seize ans de ta vie.

- Et pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fait et ce que je continue de faire.

Les murs se mirent à trembler, la jalousie qui dévorait sa rage prenait le dessus mais le démon combattait ce sentiment d'humanité, si bien qu'il me prit par la gorge sans que je m'y attende et serra de toutes ses forces. Je manquais d'air et mon visage devait passer par toutes les couleurs mais je ne comptais pas me défendre physiquement. C'est alors que je pris toute la force qu'il me restait afin de prononcer mes derniers mots.

- Jalousie, soufflai-je tant bien que mal.

Slevin desserra un peu son emprise de façon à laisser passer un peu plus d'air.

- Répète ! M'ordonna-t-il.

- Jalousie. Typique sentiment d'être humain, lui dis-je avec mon rire marquant mon triomphe. J'ai ga...gné cette fois.

Le démon me fusilla du regard, avant de me projeter avec une violence plus importante qu'il y a quelques minutes, à travers la pièce. Le choc de mon corps sur le mur se fit fortement entendre. Je ne me relevai pas, trop sonnée.

- Je reviendrai !

Mes yeux se fermèrent sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

**POV Peter**

Je ne pouvais bouger, je continuais de fixer le cristal géant attendant un mouvement de ses doigts mais rien ne vint et je devais rester ici de force sans pouvoir l'aider ; ma colère me rongeait de l'intérieur. Plus que toute autre chose au monde, je souhaitais que ce soit l'un d'entre eux là, inconscient à sa place, qu'ils comprennent une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'ils lui faisaient endurer.

- Vous n'allez rien faire ? Demandai-je outré de les voir immobiles sur leur siège respectif.

- Nous devons agir comme si nous n'existions plus de façon à la forcer pour qu'elle se batte ! Me répondit un des membres du Conseil.

- Ma parole vous êtes de vraies girouettes !

- Modère tes paroles !

- Allez au diable. Vous vous prenez pour les gentils mais l'êtes-vous vraiment ? En cette minute précise, j'en doute fortement.

Je levai mon index droit lorsque l'un des membres allait prendre la parole, le stoppant dans son élan.

- Il y a quoi, à peine une heure vous teniez un discours sur le pourquoi de la laisser seule : qu'il fallait la motiver, que la colère serait le facteur clé. C'est ce qu'elle vient de faire, mais comme elle ne l'a pas fait à votre manière ba vous la laissez là à peine consciente. Excusez-la de ne pas être l'un de vos pantins. Sa réaction a attisé la jalousie de Slevin, un sentiment humain, elle marque un point.

- Pour se retrouver inconsciente comme tu l'as si bien précisé.

- Non mais je rêve, c'est pas le pays des bisounours, elle ne va pas s'en sortir sans blessure alors qu'elle l'a affronté physiquement et vous le savez. Vous êtes de mauvaise foi parce que vous enragez du fait que j'avais raison et que vous aviez tort. Soyez honnête avec vous-même, Slevin, lui même n'a pas réussi à la...réanimer ! Ouvrez dont les yeux !

- Ca suffit Peter ! Thayer, reconduisez mon fils à son appartement et fournissez-lui un nouveau cristal qu'il ne cassera pas cette fois-ci.

- Oui monsieur.

J'allai ouvrir la bouche lorsque je me ravisai. A présent, je n'étais plus en colère, seulement triste et déçu.

_Si seulement je pouvais joindre Maya..._

Le cristal sous mes yeux, j'étais assis sur la banquette qui se trouvait à droite de la porte d'entrée de mon logement. Cela faisait une minute que je l'avais vue bouger ses doigts et je continuai de fixer la scène dans l'espoir de la voir refaire le mouvement. Un poids énorme disparut de ma poitrine lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Emilie appeler Amanda, c'est là que je vis un nouveau mouvement au niveau de sa main gauche. Une lueur d'espoir me fit légèrement sourire, heureusement que nos amis étaient de notre côté, enfin, façon de parler.

- Amanda ? Appela à nouveau Emilie.

- On devrait peut-être aller voir à l'étage, proposa Mickaël.

- Ba c'est un peu privé, lui répondit son amie.

- Tu as raison Emy mais au vu de l'absence de réponse des copains et de la porte d'entrée ouverte, je me fiche de savoir ce qui est privé ou non, intervint Shannon.

Leurs ombres apparurent sur le sol du couloir ce qui me permettait de les situer tout en entendant leur voix.

- Amanda ? Appela à nouveau Emy.

- Peter? Appela Mickaël.

Amanda bougea de nouveau en gémissant pour que ses amis l'entendent je suppose. Elle essaya de se relever mais, comme si elle avait perdu toutes ses forces, elle ne réussit pas.

- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Shannon à l'intention de ses compagnons.

- Ca venait de notre droite, répondit Mickaël.

- Allons-y, dit Emilie.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque et la virent par terre à moitié consciente. Les deux filles étaient agenouillées à ses côtés tandis que Mickaël restait debout à fixer le mur et vit le dessin gigantesque qui y était représenté puis baissa les yeux sur sa meilleure amie qui, sans le savoir, laissait apparaître la moitié de son tatouage. Mickaël était trop choqué voire déboussolé pour répondre lorsqu'Emilie lui parla.

- Tu fixes quoi comme ça ?

Du doigt, il désigna le mut et fut rejoint par les deux amies.

- C'est un gros dessin et alors ?

Il montra le bas du dos d'Amanda.

- C'est trop bizarre, fit Shannon.

- On verra plus tard pour les explications, dit Emilie.

- Ces livres sont vraiment bizarres, dit Mickaël qui en tenait un dans ses mains.

- Laisse ça et appelle une ambulance car elle est dans un sale état.

- Tu crois que c'est Peter ? Demanda Shannon.

- Tu veux rire ? Peter serait incapable de lui faire le moindre mal.

- C'est vrai mais il est où ?

- Ils me l'ont pris ! Souffla Amanda avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

- L'ambulance sera là dans moins de dix minutes.

**POV Amanda**

Voilà presque quatre jours que j'étais dans cette chambre d'hôpital à broyer du noir...encore. Mes amis étaient venus me voir plusieurs fois mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot, pourtant je me doutais qu'ils voulaient des réponses, mais pour le moment j'en étais incapable, le moindre de mes organes était comme mort.

Il y a deux jours un des membres du Conseil s'était déplacé pour mettre les choses au clair, vous pouvez me croire que l'accueil ne fut pas des plus chaleureux.

FLASHBACK

Deux jours auparavant.

Mon regard toujours en direction de la fenêtre, j'entendis une personne entrer dans la chambre ne prenant pas la peine de frapper à la porte, celle-ci étant grande ouverte à ma demande. Pour le coup, elle ne le resta pas longtemps, ce qui me força à regarder dans la direction de mon visiteur.

- Sortez !

Ma voix était aussi glaciale que la banquise et mon regard aussi dur qu'un mur de pierre.

L'intrus habillé en civil ne bougea pas pour autant.

- D'abord, j'ai à vous parler et ensuite je partirai Amanda, m'informa mon interlocuteur d'une voix neutre.

- Il y en a au moins un qui n'est pas lâche !

Aucun besoin de préciser la personne à laquelle je pensais.

- Votre colère ne vous mènera nulle part.

- Ma colère ? Cela fait une semaine que vous me l'avez pris parce que vous ne supportez pas le fait que nous soyons capables de nous aimer tout en menant à bien notre mission. Voyez-vous ma colère est passée à un tout autre sentiment, lui dis-je calmement.

- Slevin est animé par la jalousie, votre colère est votre meilleure arme.

- Ma meilleure arme, c'était l'enseignement de Peter et les tactiques de Maya, que vous avez au passage fait disparaître aussi. Il était ma force et vous me l'avez enlevé. Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'il ressente des choses, il ne fallait pas lui donner une partie humaine.

- Votre mission reste la même et vous devez faire ce qu'on vous dit.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas nettoyer la mémoire de vos amis ?

Je le regardai et avec un sourire des plus arrogants je le fixai.

- Amanda ?

- Ca fait quoi là, en cet instant précis de se sentir impuissant, comme si on vous avait enlevé quelque chose ?

- Nous défier ne vous le ramènera pas.

- Je ne vous défie pas, je vous ignore la nuance est là. Vous n'existez plus pour moi, pouf invisible. Et le pire pour vous, c'est que vous ne pouvez m'interdire l'accès au manoir, donc croyez-moi, on se retrouvera face à face pour me destituer de mes pouvoirs.

- Impossible, on ne peut pas les enlever.

- Peu importe ! Fabriquez une autre Elue car je démissionne.

- Amanda !

- Gin jha elm.

La porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva de l'autre côté, essayant de passer à nouveau le seuil mais il ne pouvait pas, je l'avais banni de ma chambre d'hôpital, ainsi que les autres membres de sa communauté.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Je me doutais que j'attirerais les foudres des autres membres mais cela m'importait peu, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Le plateau repas que l'on m'avait apporté n'était pas très bon mais je devais manger avant qu'Emilie ne vienne jouer à la maman. Je fus tout de même reconnaissante envers ce membre du Conseil qui m'avait débarrassé des flics et des questionnements des médecins ainsi que de ma guérison rapide, car j'allais suffisamment avoir de quoi faire avec mes amis.

Mon coeur battait à chaque seconde pour lui, mes pensées n'allaient que vers lui nulle part ailleurs. Je ne quittais pas le pendentif qu'il m'avait fait de ses propres mains et le souvenir de notre première et unique nuit ensemble était ce qu'il me restait de lui, je ne pourrais l'oublier. Il me manquait tellement. Je me mis alors, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à l'hôpital, à sangloter essayant d'alléger mon chagrin. En vain.

- Amanda ?

C'était la voix de ma meilleure amie accompagnée de mes deux autres amis.

- Emy !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Les avoir près de moi me fit plus de bien que je ne le pensais.

- Ma chérie, on aime pas te voir comme ça. La seule fois où tu étais dans cet état...

- C'était à la mort de tes parents, même pour Slevin tu n'étais pas aussi dévastée.

A l'énonciation de ce prénom, mon corps se raidit.

- Je vous dois quelques explications.

- Amanda, on ne veut pas tous les détails mais nous souhaitons savoir ce qui s'est passé, me répondit Emilie.

- Et où est Peter ? Me demanda Mickaël.

Je sentis les larmes monter.

- Et aussi pourquoi tu n'as plus aucune blessure et que personne ne s'en inquiète, me questionna Shannon.

- En fait, on veut tout savoir, dit Emilie.

- Oui, répondirent en coeur les deux amoureux.

Beaucoup de questions avaient pris place dans leurs esprit, comment les en blâmer ? Et je savais que leur mentir serait inutile. Je respirai profondément pour me donner le courage nécessaire pour prononcer la phrase suivante.

- Peter est... parti.

Ils se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre.

Les larmes se mirent à inonder mon visage mais je réussis à les stopper tant bien que mal, afin de ne pas être coupée dans mon élan.

- Comment ça, parti ? Me demanda Emy, après quelques secondes de silence.

- Vous devriez vous assoir, leur dis-je.

- Amanda, tu me fais peur, me dit ma meilleure amie.

Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet le plus simple possible mais je devais le faire, commencer par le début serait un bon départ et plus facile pour eux de suivre correctement mes propos. Mon interlocuteur ennemi de la dernière fois venait de se manifester au seuil de la porte mais il était toujours bloqué, je l'ignorai pour rester concentré sur mes amis.

- C'est assez compliqué, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mais je vais commencer par le début, ce sera plus simple pour vous comme pour moi. Enfin en partie.

- Oui, le début c'est une bonne idée, me dit Mickaël de façon à m'encourager.

- Fermez la porte et assoyez-vous.

- C'est qui ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant ce membre du Conseil.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Il ferma la porte sans aucune hésitation, m'accordant toute sa confiance.

_Mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

Tel était le risque que je prenais en leur dévoilant la vérité, perdre la confiance qu'ils m'ont toujours accordée, les choses seraient désormais différentes quand ils sauront que durant tout ce temps je leur ai menti, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais l'éviter.

Je commençai mon récit par le début sans éviter le sujet Slevin qui serait le plus dur pour eux tout comme cela fut le cas pour moi.

Je devais sortir cet après-midi de l'hôpital pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne supportais plus cette chambre vert pâle, je voulais retrouver mon lit ainsi que ma baignoire, surtout ma baignoire. Les médecins m'avaient gardée en observation à cause de mon dos qui me faisait atrocement souffrir mais, après trois jours de kiné forcée à deux séances par jour, la douleur s'était dissipée. La seule douleur qu'ils avaient refusés de m'enlever eux là haut. N'ayant plus mal, je pus sans difficulté préparer mes affaires et rentrer par moi-même à mon appartement, en prenant le bus.

Depuis que je leur avais tout dévoilé, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de mes amis, ils avaient besoin de digérer la chose, donc je n'insistai pas et leur laissai le temps dont ils avaient besoin malgré l'angoisse qui m'habitait de les retrouver au lycée demain. Je n'avais même pas osé leur envoyer de message pour la nouvelle année et, de leur part, je n'avais rien reçu non plus. J'avais pris un gros risque en leur avouant tout et je me doutais fort bien que je m'étais attirée les foudres de mon nouvel ennemi : le père de Peter. Mais me rebeller était le seul moyen d'avoir des informations sur Peter alors...

Le stress ne m'avait pas laissée une minute de répit la nuit dernière ; j'avais à peine fermé les yeux me retournant de tous les côtés dans mon lit. Mes pensées se dirigeaient sans cesse vers Peter puis vers mes amis puis vers Slevin, sans cesse le même schéma des heures durant. J'avais dû fermer les yeux à peine trois heures lorsque mon réveil sonna, m'indiquant le début de cette journée que je redoutais tant. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortis de mon lit, me dirigeant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche à défaut d'un bon bain par manque de temps puis j'essayai d'avaler quelque chose. Je jetai tout de même un coup d'oeil à mon téléphone portable, mais aucun message.

L'eau chaude me détendit, me permettant de respirer normalement pendant quelques minutes, puis vint le dilemme ultime pour une fille : choisir sa tenue. En ouvrant les portes de mon dressing, je tombai nez à nez sur la veste que m'avait offerte Maya, alors sans plus attendre, je pris le premier jean qui se présentait ainsi que la première chemise et son gilet puis je refermai les portes. Vingt minutes plus tard, mes converses bleues aux pieds, je sortis de mon appartement prenant la direction du lycée l'angoisse faisant à nouveau surface.

Machinalement, mes jambes se figèrent au moment même où le manoir se trouva dans mon champ de vision. Mon coeur se serra, mes jambes se firent légères à tel point que je dus m'asseoir sur le trottoir le temps de retrouver mes esprits.

- Peut-être que nous aurions dû passer la prendre, dit Shannon regardant loin devant elle.

- Je pense qu'elle a besoin de se retrouver seule, sinon elle nous aurait envoyé un message, répondit Emilie regardant dans la même direction que son amie.

- On ne lui en a pas envoyé non plus, je vous signale dit Mickaël lui aussi cherchant Amanda des yeux.

- C'est vrai, aucun de nous n'avons essayé d'établir le contact !

- Ca va pas être bizarre de la voir après tout ce qu'elle nous a révélé ? Demanda Shannon.

- Pour moi, c'est toujours Amanda, dit Mickaël. La seule chose que j'ai dû mal à encaisser c'est...

- Slevin, répondit Emilie. Comment a-t-elle fait pour garder cela secret ?

- Elle nous l'a expliqué.

- Oui je sais mais c'est difficile à concevoir, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, répondit-elle à son ami.

- Alors imagine pour elle, répondit ce dernier.

- Comment on va réagir si on tombe sur lui, demanda Shannon. Enfin vous surtout car moi je n'ai pas de passif avec.

- J'en ai des frissons rien d'y penser, répondit Emilie.

- La voilà ! Leur indiqua Shannon en la désignant d'un coup de tête.

- Elle a pas l'air bien, fit Mickaël.

- C'est un peu normal non, on est parti de l'hôpital comme si elle était folle et depuis on ne lui a pas donné de nouvelle, répondit franchement Shannon.

- On n'a vraiment pas de quoi être fiers c'est vrai.

- Elle nous a vus je crois, dit Mickaël.

Ses amis attendirent qu'elle arrive à eux.

Il m'avait fallu environ une vingtaine de minutes pour retrouver l'usage normal de mon corps, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à quitter cette rue où tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. Ce fut Joshua Martins qui m'avait conduit au lycée, lorsqu'il m'avait croisée sur la route. On n'avait pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers mois mais il avait toujours pris de mes nouvelles depuis la fausse mort de Slevin. Lors du trajet, il ne me harcela pas de question lui qui s'entendait pourtant si bien avec Peter, mais il engagea la conversation de façon très subtile pour me mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Une fois garé sur le parking du lycée, il me souhaita une bonne journée et partit dans la direction du terrain de sport.

Je marchai au ralenti pour me rendre dans ma classe, je ne regardai pas autour de moi ne voulant pas affronter le regard des personnes qui connaissaient Peter et qui savaient qu'il était parti. Tôt ou tard, je croiserais mes amis et je ne savais pas comment ils réagiraient, ce qui faisait doucement revenir ce stress que j'avais réussi à évacuer. Je réussis à me frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment principal où je les vis tous les trois en train de discuter puis de regarder vers moi. Cette fois-ci, je ne laissai pas mes jambes prendre le dessus, je continuai d'avancer sans que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouvai à leur niveau. Figée, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, on se fixa tous, créant un léger malaise. Se fut, à ma grande surprise, Emilie qui brisa la glace, je pensais que Shannon aurait fait le premier pas.

_Comme quoi_,_ on peut toujours être surpri_s_._

- Bon retour parmi les intellos, me dit ma meilleure amie.

- Merci.

- Tu es venue à pied ?

- En partie oui, j'ai croisé Joshua Martins sur la route, il m'a pris en chemin.

- Cool, répondit Mickaël.

- Oui c'était super gentil à lui.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau juste avant que la sonnerie retentisse pour nous informer qu'il était l'heure d'aller en classe. Shannon qui n'était pas dans les mêmes cours que nous prit une direction toute autre. Aujourd'hui était le jour où chaque binôme devait rendre son devoir d'histoire, bien entendu j'étais sans partenaire. A l'évocation de son prénom lors de l'appel, mon coeur s'arrêta et je sentis tous les regards se poser sur moi.

- Monsieur, Peter risque d'être absent un petit moment pour des raisons familiales, intervint Emilie.

- Oh ! Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Nous ne savons pas monsieur.

- Prenez**-**lui ses cours tout de même.

-Ca sera fait.

- Merci, dis-je à ma meilleure amie.

- Pas de quoi, me répondit-elle en me souriant.

Le cours se passa normalement, je présentai notre sujet commun à toute la classe et obtins une note globale de seize sur vingt ce qui m'allait parfaitement.

Exceptionnellement, nous n'avions pas cours après nos deux heures d'histoire, nous avions alors décidé de nous poser à la cafétéria où il faisait bien chaud pour prendre un café.

- Nous sommes désolés, me dit Mickaël.

- Pourquoi ?

-On a pris la fuite...

- Et on t'a donné aucune nouvelle.

- Après ce que je vous ai balancé, c'est compréhensif.

- Non ce n'était pas normal, notre réaction fut indigne de notre amitié. On comprend pourquoi tu as dû nous cacher tout ça et que ça a dû être dur de...

- Vous mentir chaque jour ?

- Oui, répondit Emilie.

- Je suis désolée, sincèrement.

- Nous le savons Amanda, me répondit Emilie. Même si on ne comprend pas tout, nous avons bien compris que ce n'était pas facile pour toi et que nous avons été idiots de ne pas te donner de nouvelles ces derniers jours.

- Ecoutez, cette situation est dure pour vous autant que pour moi, surtout que je risque d'avoir les représailles du peuple de Peter. Alors, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas essayer de passer une journée normale ? Demandai-je en faisant la moue.

- Normale ? M'interrogea mon meilleur ami.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je.

Il saisit son téléphone portable envoyant un message sans pour autant répondre à mon interrogation. Je vis au loin Shannon arriver alors qu'elle était supposée être en classe.

- Pourquoi Shannon n'est pas en classe ? Demandai-je.

- Tu voulais une journée normale, tu l'auras très chère copine, me répondit ma meilleure amie.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, normaux, que font-ils ? Me questionna Shannon qui était arrivée auprès de nous.

- Ils boivent, fument, se droguent ! Leur répondis-je.

- Quelle joie de vivre dis donc ! Répondit Emilie amusée par ma réponse.

- Ba c'est vrai.

- Oui mais pas pour tout le monde.

- Ce qui veut dire pas pour nous. Alors chers amis, qu'est-ce que des jeunes normaux de notre âge font de nos jours ? Leur demandai-je sur le ton de la moquerie qui les fit sourire.

- Ils sèchent, répondit Shannon.

- Et emmènent leur meilleure amie à la patinoire, me dit Emy.

- Oh, bien entendu aucun refus n'est recevable, continua Shannon.

Les larmes aux yeux, tant j'étais touchée par cet instant, je leur souris et me levai.

- Let's go !

Et nous prîmes la direction du parking où se trouvait la voiture de Mickaël pour nous rendre à la patinoire.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu**

**POV Slevin **

Cela faisait presque une semaine que j'avais quitté le manoir en la laissant presque inconsciente sur le sol de cette pièce bourrée de livres. Faible, attristée, pathétique, dépourvue de toute réaction, j'eus pendant ces quelques minutes d'affrontement l'impression de me retrouver face à un automate, même l'agression ne lui avait provoqué aucune réaction. Le démon en moi était frustré, surtout qu'elle avait réussi à lui évoquer un sentiment humain qu'il avait réussi à refouler lors de sa transformation, ce qui l'avait beaucoup mis en colère, bien plus que de n'avoir aucune réaction de son côté.

_Et ce collier qu'elle ne lâchait pas... _

Lorsque je suis rentré dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler notre résidence, je restai seul dans mes quartiers à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de la provoquer pour enfin avoir ce combat digne de ce nom, que l'on puisse en finir avec cette histoire mais apprendre qu'elle avait passé une semaine à peu près à l'hôpital ce qui avait déjà ralenti mon plan futur mais découvrir que désormais ses amis, autrefois les miens, étaient au courant de toute l'histoire compliquait fortement les choses.

Qui plus est, Oraïa reprenait peu à peu des forces qui commençait à compliquer les choses car son autorité reprenait le dessus auprès de ses sbires, ce qui me rendait beaucoup moins crédible ; seulement ma patience avait atteint ses limites si bien que je mis la première partie de mon plan à exécution ce matin, sournoisement certes, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais afin de m'assurer que celui qui autrefois fut mon mentor ne vienne entraver ce que j'allais entreprendre.

- Oraïa vous demande.

- J'arrive.

- Il a précisé tout de suite !

Je me retournai pour regarder mon interlocuteur. Des flammes devaient animer mes yeux car je le vis paniquer.

- Je ne fais que répéter, me dit-il apeuré de la moindre réaction.

- Sors de cette pièce et dis-lui que je vais venir.

- Très bien... Maître.

Il sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Cela faisait de semaines que je n'avais pas parlé à Oraïa, le seul contact que j'eus fut par le biais d'un de ses sujets, autrement rien, mais je le faisais surveiller tout de même, ce qui me permettait de savoir qu'il reprenait peu à peu des forces sans pour autant redevenir ce qu'il était car je lui avais tout de même arracher le coeur, il ne pourrait plus se tenir debout comme autrefois mais le fait qu'il puisse de nouveau manipuler ses sujets n'étaient pas forcément des plus rassurants.

Je me dirigeai dans ce long couloir qui me menait à sa chambre. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il m'avait fait demander, je me serais bien empressé de le retrouver pour clôturer le sujet encore inconnu, bien que j'eus un léger doute mais la réflexion qu'il a fait transmettre en guise de me provoquer m'a poussé à me rebeller plus que d'habitude, ce qui fait que j'ai attendu une heure avant de me rendre à son chevet.

- Il était temps ! Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans "tout de suite" ?

- Je ne suis pas à votre merci.

- Vraiment, depuis quand ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à regarder le superbe trou que j'ai fait dans votre poitrine.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas m'obéir.

- Dites-moi si je me trompe mais à la base, vous m'avez créé pour que je prenne votre place et que je mène à bien ce pourquoi je suis devenu ce que je suis désormais.

- C'est exact, cependant tu dois suivre mon plan.

- Jusque là votre plan, je supprimerais la « , » a tout foiré alors que le mien...

- Elle a juste été à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas un exploit.

- Hôpital, amis blessés... Tout en finesse mais des résultats qui sont là contrairement à vous !

- Il est vrai, seulement tu oublies un léger détail qui est tout de même important, se mit-il à dire presque en criant.

Je restai sur place, ne réagissant pas à son attitude plus qu'exagérée.

- Tu dois la tuer Slevin, la tuer ! Tu n'es plus humain, plus rien ne dois t'en empêcher. Tue-la !

- Vous voulez que je la tue et c'est pourquoi je suis ce que je suis désormais, alors ce sera à ma façon. Si je décide d'y aller à la manière douce mais sûre c'est pas pour rien. Alors fermez votre gueule une bonne fois pour toute et laissez-moi faire ce que vous avez été incapable de faire proprement il y a quelques années avec la mère de Peter.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale arrogant.

- Certes mais un arrogant sans lequel votre plan ne vaut plus rien.

- Sors de cette pièce maintenant !

- Avec plaisir.

Je me retournai pour sortir avant de me stopper.

- Oh, et un conseil ne cicatrisez pas trop vite, je serais attristé de devoir essayer de vous tuer à nouveau, lui dis-je en me penchant sur son lit tout en appuyant sur sa blessure qui le fit crier de douleur.

Je sortis de la pièce l'entendant ruminer me faisant sourire, satisfait de cet affront.

_Maintenant place à ma première partie du plan !_

**POV Peter**

Cela ferait une semaine et quelques jours bientôt que je me retrouvais coincé dans ce Royaume qui était loin de m'être familier, je m'efforçais chaque jour de prendre sur moi, cherchant une solution pour réussir à partir d'ici, en vain. Créer le contact avec ma soeur fut totalement impossible, ils ne laissaient trainer aucun indice, mes recherches n'aboutissant à rien, je décidai de laisser tomber pour le moment et repris la seule que je pouvais faire en étant coincé ici : la regarder.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup fixé le cristal ces derniers jours, trop occupé par mes recherches et quand je repris le visionnage et que je la vis toujours dans cette chambre d'hôpital, mon coeur se serra et la douleur fut si forte que je crus tomber par terre. Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça, à fixer la fenêtre ne parlant à personne, pas même à ses amis. C'est lorsque je la vis se battre verbalement avec l'un des membres du Conseil que je repris espoir en voyant son attitude.

- Sortez !

Sa voix était aussi glaciale que la banquise et son regard aussi dur qu'un mur de pierre.

Ce membre du Conseil dont je ne réussissais jamais à me souvenir le prénom était habillé en civil et ne bougea pas pour autant.

- D'abord j'ai à vous parler et ensuite je partirai Amanda, l'informa son interlocuteur d'une voix neutre.

- Il y en a au moins un qui n'est pas lâche !

On se doutait bien de qui elle parlait.

- Votre colère ne vous mènera nulle part.

- Ma colère ? Cela fait une semaine que vous me l'avez pris parce que vous ne supportez pas le fait que nous sommes capables de nous aimer tout en menant à bien notre mission. Voyez-vous ma colère est passée à un tout autre sentiment, dit-elle calmement.

- Slevin est animé par la jalousie, votre colère est votre meilleure arme.

- Ma meilleure arme, c'était l'enseignement de Peter et les tactiques de Maya, que vous avez au passage fait disparaître aussi. Il était ma force et vous me l'avez enlevé. Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'il ressente des choses, il ne fallait pas lui donner une partie humaine.

- Votre mission reste la même et vous devez faire ce qu'on vous dit.

Aucune réponse.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas nettoyer la mémoire de vos amis ?

Elle le regarda, et la plus arrogante possible, elle lui sourit essayant de le provoquer.

- Amanda ?

- Ca fait quoi là, en cet instant précis de se sentir impuissant, comme si on vous avait enlevé quelque chose ?

- Nous défier ne vous le ramènera pas.

- Je ne vous défie pas, je vous ignore la nuance est là. Vous n'existez plus pour moi, pouf invisible. Et le pire pour vous, c'est que vous ne pouvez m'interdire l'accès au manoir, donc croyez-moi, on se retrouvera face à face pour me destituer de mes pouvoirs.

- Impossible, on ne peut pas les enlever.

- Peu importe ! Fabriquez une autre Elue car je démissionne.

- Amanda !

- Gin jha elm.

La porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva de l'autre côté essayant de passer à nouveau le seuil mais il ne pouvait pas, elle l'avait banni de ma chambre d'hôpital ainsi que les autres membres de sa communauté.

A ce moment précis, je fus pris d'une telle fierté que si j'avais été à ses côtés, je l'aurais prise dans mes bras tout en l'embrassant passionnément. La seule phrase qu'elle avait toujours eue du mal à prononcer pendant nos entraînements, elle avait réussi à la dire là maintenant et pas à n'importe qui. J'étais persuadé que si cette personne avait été mon père, elle en saurait d'autant plus contente et aurait retrouvé le sourire ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, ce qui nous aurait mis un peu de baume au coeur à tous les deux.

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur son cou et je vis qu'elle ne quittait pas le pendentif que je lui avais fabriqué. Depuis son affrontement avec Slevin, elle ne le lâchait pas de sa main gauche, pas une seule minute et cela m'attrista encore plus car je savais très bien que c'était la seule chose de physique qu'il lui restait de moi, si elle le perdait, je n'osais pas imaginer sa réaction.

- Amanda ?

C'était la voix d'Emilie accompagnée de ses deux autres amis.

- Emy !

Sa meilleure amie l'a pris dans ses bras et je vis Amanda se laisser aller pour la première fois depuis des jours et cela me provoqua une drôle de réaction, j'avais envie de tout casser, je ne supportais vraiment pas de la voir comme ça. Une colère monstrueuse que je n'avais jamais ressentie de toute ma vie s'empara de moi et sans m'en rendre compte, je fus en moins de deux secondes dans la salle du Conseil face à mes nouveaux ennemis qui pourtant étaient censés être ma famille.

- Eh bien en voilà une entrée fracassante !

- Vous avez vu ce que vous avez provoqué ? Est-ce que vous rendez compte de quelle stupidité vous faites preuve ?

- Ca suffit Peter, on a supporté bien plus que ce que nous pouvons accepter de ta part. Nous t'avons expliqué nos choix et il n'y aura pas autrement. Elle pleure parce qu'elle est humaine, elle s'en remettra, elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie une fois, en perdre un deuxième ne la tuera pas.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Sans comprendre comment je me retrouvai face à mon père, ma main presque autour de son cou, je n'avais qu'une envie : l'étrangler mais alors je me rabaisserais au niveau de Slevin. Je me contrôlai mais c'était vraiment dur, ses dernières paroles furent d'une telle cruauté que ça m'avait mis hors de moi.

- Vous parlez comme lui ?

- Comme qui ?

- Slevin. Vous me dégoutez.

- Peter...

- Assez ! Criai-je. Pour la première fois, j'ai honte d'être votre fils.

- Tu tiens vraiment à elle, tes sentiments prennent le dessus sur tes émotions, intervint un des membres. Lorsque je lui ai rendu visite, j'ai pu constater à quel point elle était... perdue. Exactement comme toi.

- Encore un reproche !

- Non, je constate Peter.

- Eh bien si cela ne vous convient pas, il ne fallait pas me faire cadeau d'une moitié humaine.

- Retourne dans tes quartiers te calmer, nous reparlerons plus tard.

- Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Et que cela vous plaise ou non, je retournerai sur Terre !

Je regardai mon père pour la dernière fois, je vis dans ses yeux le malaise qu'il ressentait suite à la colère et à la tristesse que je venais de montrer.

- Mère avait plus de coeur.

Et je partis sur ses derniers mots regardant plus calmement mon cristal et je la vis toujours dans sa chambre d'hôpital, elle ne pleurait plus et s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui ne plairait pas du tout au Conseil, alors je revins sur mes pas.

_" - Je vous dois quelques explications._

_- Amanda, on ne veut pas tous les détails mais nous souhaitons savoir ce qui s'est passé, me répondit Emilie._

_- Et où est Peter ? Me demanda Mickaël. "_

J'entrai de nouveau dans la pièce, les regards se posèrent sur moi y compris celui de mon père.

- Tu es revenu exprimer ta colère ?

- Non, juste regarder la vôtre !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Le membre qui m'avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt disparut.

- Je parle de ce pourquoi il vient juste de partir.

Il regarda alors le cristal et son visage se décomposa.

_" - Peter est... parti._

_Nos amis se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre._

_Les larmes se mirent à inonder le visage d'Amanda mais elle réussit à les stopper tant bien que mal, afin de ne pas être coupée dans son élan._

_- Comment ça, parti ? Lui demanda Emy après quelques secondes de silence._

_- Vous devriez vous asseoir, leur dit-elle._

_- Amanda, tu me fais peur, lui dit sa meilleure amie. _

_Elle va vraiment le mettre en colère mais pour le coup, il aura tout ce qu'il mérite._

_- C'est assez compliqué, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mais je vais commencer par le début, ce sera plus simple pour vous comme pour moi. Enfin en partie._

_- Oui, le début c'est une bonne idée, dit Mickaël de façon à l'encourager._

_- Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous._

_- C'est qui ? Lui demanda-t-il, en voyant le membre du Conseil._

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

_Il ferma la porte sans aucune hésitation, accordant toute sa confiance à sa meilleure amie. "_

- Comment ose-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il à peine énervé.

- De la même façon que vous l'avez fait se sentir seule.

- Je ne tolèrerai...

- Vous ne tolèrerai pas quoi ? Vous ne pouvez plus effacer leur mémoire, et elle a bloqué l'accès à sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle a été plus maline.

Je lui tournai le dos et retournai dans ma chambre sans prêter la moindre attention à ses appels. Tout expliquer à ses amis serait fort compliqué mais elle le voulait depuis longtemps, mon père venait simplement de lui tendre une perche.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et je restai dans cette pièce à ne parler à personne si ce n'est à Thayer lorsqu'il m'apportait mes plateaux repas... humains. Il devait aller sur Terre me chercher de la nourriture terrienne car je n'étais plus habitué depuis des années à manger la nourriture des Defenders qui n'est pas trop différente mais le goût, lui, l'est. Elle était sortie de l'hôpital mais n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses amis depuis qu'elle leur avait tout révélé.

La rentrée scolaire avait lieu aujourd'hui même, finies les belles vacances de fin d'année, une nouvelle commençait. Lorsqu'elle se prépara pour aller en cours, elle tomba sur la magnifique veste en cuir que ma sœur lui avait offerte pour Noël et je pus lire dans ses yeux la nostalgie que cela provoqua dans son esprit. Après ce léger moment de tristesse, elle passa à autre chose comme si elle venait d'effacer un texte écrit à la craie sur un tableau de classe et mit ses converses bleues aux pieds puis sortit de son appartement avec ses affaires d'école.

Je pris rapidement ma douche et quand je revins dans ma pièce principale avec une serviette autour de ma taille, Amanda se trouvait dans la voiture de Joshua Martins. Lorsque j'étais arrivé au lycée, ce fut l'une des premières personnes avec qui j'avais parlé mais je n'aimais pas passer beaucoup trop de temps avec lui , il était trop imbu de sa personne et il posait beaucoup trop de questions, cependant je ne pouvais pas lui enlever sa gentillesse. Malgré tout, une drôle d'impression persistait à son sujet et le voir dans le même véhicule qu'Amanda ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Elle s'avançait au milieu de personnes qui ne cessaient de la fixer, certains étaient des gens avec qui j'avais eu beaucoup d'échanges, d'autres que je ne connaissais pas du tout mais le commérage est de bon augure à cet âge là. Lorsqu'elle vit ses amis à l'autre bout de la cour du bâtiment principal, elle s'arrêta net, ne sachant pas quoi faire : est-ce qu'elle devait les rejoindre ou aller directement en classe. Elle avança de nouveau et se retrouva face à eux comme si on l'y avait téléportée. Emilie parla la première ce qui ne me surprit pas, elle était douée pour briser la glace.

_"- Bon retour parmi les intellos, lui dit sa meilleure amie._

_- Merci._

_- Tu es venu à pieds ?_

_- En partie oui, j'ai croisé Joshua Martins sur la route, il m'a prise en chemin._

_- Cool, répondit Mickaël._

_- Oui c'était super gentil à lui._

_Le silence s'installa à nouveau, juste avant que la sonnerie retentisse pour leur informer qu'il était l'heure d'aller en classe. Shannon qui n'était pas dans les mêmes cours qu'eux prit une direction toute autre. Aujourd'hui était le jour où chaque binôme devait rendre son devoir d'histoire, n'étant pas là Amanda devrait le rendre seule devant toute la classe._

_- Monsieur, Peter risque d'être absent un petit moment pour des raisons familiales, intervint Emilie._

_- Oh ! Rien de grave j'espère ?_

_- Nous ne savons pas monsieur._

_- Prenez-lui ses cours tout de même._

_-Ca sera fait._

_- Merci, dit-elle à sa meilleure amie._

_- Pas de quoi, lui répondit-elle en me souriant._

_Après les deux heures d'histoire, ils allèrent se poser à la cafétéria pour souffler un peu et prendre le temps de retrouver car, depuis l'hôpital, pas une seule fois ils s'étaient parlé. Je pouvais sentir le stress d'Amanda, elle était tellement mal à l'aise face à ses amis, comme si elle ne savait plus de quelle façon elle devait agir de peur de paraître bizarre à leurs yeux. _

_- Nous sommes désolés, lui dit Mickaël._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_-On a pris la fuite..._

_- Et on ne t'a donné aucune nouvelle._

_- Après ce que je vous ai balancé, c'est compréhensif._

_- Non ce n'était pas normal, notre réaction a été indigne de notre amitié. On comprend pourquoi tu as dû nous cacher tout ça et que ça a du être dur de..._

_- Vous mentir chaque jour ?_

_- Oui, répondit Emilie._

_- Je suis désolée, sincèrement._

_- Nous le savons Amanda, lui répondit Emilie. Même si on ne comprend pas tout, nous avons bien compris que ce n'était pas facile pour toi et que nous avons été idiots de ne pas te donner de nouvelles ces derniers jours. _

_- Ecoutez, cette situation est dure pour vous autant que pour moi, surtout que je risque d'avoir les représailles du peuple de Peter. Alors, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas essayer de passer une journée normale ?, demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue._

_- Normale ? L'interrogea son meilleur ami._

_- Oui. Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle._

_Il saisit son téléphone portable envoyant un message sans pour autant répondre à la question d'Amanda. Shannon qui était supposée être en classe pointa le bout de son nez avec un large sourire._

_- Pourquoi Shannon n'est pas en classe ? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Tu voulais une journée normale, tu l'auras très chère copine, lui répondit sa meilleure amie._

_- De quoi vous parlez ?_

_- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, normaux, que font-ils ? La questionna Shannon qui avait rejoint le groupe._

_- Ils boivent, fument, se droguent ! Leur répondit-elle._

_- Quelle joie de vivre dis donc ! Répliqua Emilie amusée par sa réponse._

_- Ba c'est vrai._

_- Oui mais pas pour tout le monde._

_- Ce qui veut dire pas pour nous. Alors chers amis, qu'est-ce que des jeunes normaux de notre âge font de nos jours ? Les interrogea-t-elle sur le ton de la moquerie qui les fit sourire._

_- Ils sèchent, répondit Shannon._

_- Et emmènent leur meilleure amie à la patinoire, lui dit Emy._

_- Oh, bien entendu aucun refus n'est recevable, continua Shannon."_

Elle était fort émue par la solidarité de ses amis, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux et cela me fit sourire et me rappela l'après-midi durant lequel elle m'avait appris à patiner.

Ils prirent la direction du parking où se trouvait la voiture de Mickaël pour se rendre à la patinoire.

Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris la porte en laissant le cristal sur ce qui me servait de lit et me dirigeai vers la salle du Conseil. Ils me regardaient tous sans la moindre exception, mon père prit la parole.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et il y aura une condition.

**POV Amanda **

Une journée normale, voilà ce que j'avais demandé à mes amis et je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Nous avons ri, patiné, parlé de tout et de rien, ce qui me permit de souffler un peu mais je n'oubliais pas pour autant Peter, car la dernière fois que j'étais venu ici, c'était avec lui et Emy comprit mon moment nostalgique lorsque j'étais entrée sur la glace mais n'avait pourtant pas réagi ouvertement face aux deux autres ce qui était très gentil de sa part. Par contre, tout ce qui pouvait concerner Slevin et le combat était resté dans un coin de ma tête.

Aux oubliettes, comme dirait Mickaël.

Après avoir patiné toute l'après-midi, nous nous sommes posés devant une bonne tasse de café pour eux et un bon cappuccino pour moi, c'est alors que le sujet principal de ces derniers jours revint sur le tapis. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, je leur avais lâché une sacrée bombe, ils méritaient d'en savoir un peu plus et puis je n'étais plus à ça près dans le non-respect des règles.

- Je me doute que ce n'est pas ton sujet de conversation préféré ces derniers temps, mais comprends-nous, tu as eu plusieurs mois pour te faire à l'idée alors que nous, nous venons de l'apprendre.

- Que voulez vous savoir de plus ?

- Comment a-t-il pu tuer tes parents et agir normalement ensuite jusqu'à ce faux accident, ça ne lui ressemble pas ?

- Pendant un moment, il a été super bizarre, on comprend mieux pourquoi maintenant, souffla Mickaël.

- C'est une très longue histoire et croyez-moi je n'ai pas encore digéré la chose alors que cela fait des mois que je le sais.

- Et si on reprenait une tasse de café pendant qu'Amanda nous récite son petit cauchemar...

Mes mains sursautèrent au son de sa voix.

_Là ça craint, ça va faire beaucoup trop pour eux !_

- Bou !

Ils étaient choqués de voir la réalité leur tomber dessus. L'apprendre, c'est une chose, mais voir votre ex meilleur ami censé être mort apparaître sous vos yeux, c'en est une autre. Je me mis automatiquement sur la défensive pas sure de ses réactions, pendant qu'il s'installait aux côtés de Shannon qui ne faisait pas la fière.

- Une petite nouvelle. C'est donc toi l'amoureuse de Mickaël ! Hum... très jolie.

- Laisse-la tranquille !

Il m'ignora.

- Je suis Slevin. Tu es...

- Pas impressionnée !

_Oops !_

Je la regardai décontenancée par son assurance qui cachait au fond une peur qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer. Puis, elle fit une grimace, je compris qu'il lui faisait mal. Mickaël était sur le qui vive.

- Shannon, je m'appelle Shannon.

Il arrêta de lui faire mal.

- Que veux-tu Slevin ? Lui demandai-je agressive.

- On n'a plus le droit de profiter de ses amis ? Répondit-il sur un ton faussement innocent.

- Amis ? Je crois que tu as perdu ce statut le jour où tu nous as fait croire à ta mort, lui répondit froidement Emilie.

- Emy, toujours autant de répartie à ce que je vois. C'est bien, ça n'en sera que plus intéressant.

Elle frémit au son maléfique de sa voix.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demandai-je.

- Eh bien vois-tu ma chère Amanda...

_Je n'aime pas du tout le ton qu'il emploie. C'est pas bon signe._

- En mettant nos amis enfin plus les tiens que les miens, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Emilie, tu as contrarié tout ce que j'avais prévu. Par conséquent, j'ai dû modifier mon plan de base mais ce n'est pas grave car je suis certain que nous allons bien nous amuser.

- Si tu le dis, lui répondis-je.

- Je sais bien que tu es encore toute chamboulée suite au départ de ton bien-aimé, après tout ce n'est pas le premier à te laisser tomber, mais ne me teste pas trop. La dernière fois, ils ont été blessés sans que j'en donne l'ordre mais là, ce sera différent et il ne se remettront pas forcément de leur blessures.

Mes amis frémirent rien qu'en pensant à ce qui s'était passé dans le parc.

- C'est bien que vous ayez peur, cela calmera peut-être votre arrogance. Surtout la tienne.

Je le fixais droit dans ses yeux démoniaques. Le peu d'humanité que j'avais pu apercevoir lors de notre dernier affrontement avait totalement disparu.

- Et si tu nous laissais tranquillement boire notre café et que tu retournais voir les flammes de l'Enfer ?

- Déjà ? Mais je ne suis là que depuis quinze minutes à peine, dit-il sur un ton diaboliquement amusé.

- Dégage !

- Tsss tsss... calme-toi Amanda. Je ne suis pas venu seul, faire des dizaines de victimes de me poserait aucun problème, mais comment ta conscience le supporterait-elle ?

En regardant autour de moi, je compris qu'il ne mentait pas et que je n'avais reçu aucune décharge le long de ma colonne vertébrale, comme si j'avais perdu mon instinct.

- Les menaces sont pour les faibles ! C'est pas ce que tu as dit le jour où l'on s'est fait agresser en sortant de la boîte de nuit il y a trois ans, lui rappela Emy.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Si il ne veut pas partir alors c'est nous qui partons et il ne fera rien parce qu'à l'intérieur du café, là où il ne peut pas vraiment les voir se trouvent trois Defenders dont un est le bras droit du chef et comme Slevin a une fierté de merde, se prendre une raclée par l'un des plus grands guerriers de cette communauté devant des dizaines de personnes, y compris ses sbires, n'est pas concevable, il va nous laisser partir.

- Tu bluffes !

- Tu crois ? Si tu es si sûr de toi, lève-toi et stoppe-nous.

Je le regardai fixement afin de lui montrer que je ne bluffais pas.

- On se retrouvera !

- J'en doute pas.

Mes amis ne mirent pas longtemps à se lever de leurs chaises. Une fois dans la voiture de Mickaël, ils se sentirent déjà plus rassurés, jusqu'à ce que je leur avoue que je bluffais. Mickaël voulut accélérer la vitesse mais je l'en empêchai car cela aurait attiré l'attention de Slevin.

- On va où ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Au manoir, dit Emilie.

Je me retournai pour la regarder, elle était sérieuse. Elle voulait qu'on retourne là où je ne voulais plus jamais aller.

- Désolée ma chérie mais va falloir bouger ton cul pour que ce p'tit con arrête de se la raconter et si j'ai bien suivi ton récit, c'est au manoir qu'il y aura tout ce dont tu as besoin. Peter n'est plus là, et je sais que tu souffres mais, nous, on veut rester en vie et toi seule peut nous le permettre.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

Elle venait de me dire ce que je ne voulais pas m'avouer, j'ai laissé mon chagrin prendre le dessus et j'en ai complètement oublié mes amis.

- Direction le manoir, Mickaël.

- C'est parti !

Environ trente minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au manoir. Je mis un petit moment à bien vouloir descendre de la voiture, mes amis m'attendaient devant la porte de cette somptueuse demeure où ils m'avaient trouvée inconsciente plusieurs jours auparavant. Après avoir pris une bonne bouffée d'air frais, le courage me vint et je sortis du véhicule les mille et un souvenirs défilant dans ma tête.

- On est là, tout se passera bien.

- Toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire, répondis-je à ma meilleure amie dont le soutien m'était d'un grand secours.

Nous rentrâmes alors dans le manoir grâce à la clé que j'avais gardée Tout était vide, dans le sens où cela se ressentait qu'aucune âme vivante n'y vivait, il était comme abandonné sauf que le ménage était fait. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge lorsque je montai les escaliers pour me rendre à la bibliothèque, lieu où mon corps gisait inconscient quelques jours plus tôt. Arrivée sur le seuil de la porte, je sentis les regards de mes amis se poser sur moi, attendant que ce soit moi qui ouvre la porte.

Lorsque je l'ouvris, nous restâmes à l'entrée surpris de la scène qui se trouvait sous mes yeux : la pièce était comme neuve, comme si rien ne s'était passé, par contre l'absence du tatouage de Peter était toujours là à mon grand désarroi. L'étagère qui m'était tombée dessus avait retrouvé sa place d'origine ainsi que les livres qu'elle contenait. Nous en restâmes bouche bée.

- Marry Poppins travaille pour Peter ? Demanda Mickaël.

- Mettons nous au travail, leur dis-je à tous, ignorant la remarque de mon ami.

- On cherche quoi exactement ?

- Mon dernier entrainement avec Peter était physique, je devais à la base apprendre plus de formules pour neutraliser quelques secondes un Destroyer mais j'ai préféré savoir mettre une raclée à Slevin ce que j'ai pas encore eu la chance de faire.

- Et nous, on cherche quoi ?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi chercher exactement, quelles formules, quelles informations mais il me fallait quelque chose pour contrer Slevin la prochaine fois qu'il se présentera à nous, je ne prendrais pas le risque de voir mes amis à nouveau blessés.

- Il faudrait peut-être trouver une formule de protection non ? Demanda Emy.

- Pour nous protéger ? Demanda Shannon pour être sûre de bien comprendre.

- Le manoir, il avait un sort de protection non ? Me rappela Emy. Retrouver le sort qui a permis d'empêcher toute personne maléfique d'entrer et d'approcher la demeure nous permettrait d'être tranquille je pense.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée sauf que Peter avait mis ce sort en place avant que l'on se connaisse, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il existe dans les livres, je pense que c'est une formule spécifique à son peuple.

- Ah !

- Regardez ! Nous dit Mickaël en pointant du doigt vers ce qui était la porte magique. On aurait dit que quelqu'un se trouve derrière une porte et a fait glisser cette feuille dessous sauf que je n'ai vu personne ni de porte. Tu nous aurais pas expliqué, ce truc ce serait vraiment flippant.

- Oui c'est le mot qui convient, dit Emy.

Je me levai du sol pour aller chercher la feuille qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce n'était pas une feuille blanche ordinaire, celle-ci était comme jaunie par la lumière du soleil, la vieillissant de plusieurs dizaines d'années voire des milliers. Seulement quatre lignes de plusieurs mots dans une langue tout à fait différente de la notre mais que Peter m'avait apprise étaient inscrites sur ce bout de papier.

- Est-ce que tu crois que cela protègerait nos maisons aussi ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas spécifique au manoir sinon ce serait marqué, je pense.

- On pourra essayer alors ?

- Ca ne coûte rien.

Je dus devenir pensive car je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi. En fait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils m'avaient envoyé la formule plutôt que de nous laisser chercher. Je leur avais tourné le dos, traité de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, leur fierté aurait dû en prendre un coup !

_A moins que..._

- La terre appelle Amanda !

- Désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? Me demanda Shannon.

- Au fait qu'ils nous aient envoyé cette formule.

- Et...?

- Ce passage est inactif depuis le départ de Peter et là, on reçoit cette feuille avec exactement ce dont nous avons besoin...

- Peter ! C'est lui qui nous l'aurait envoyé tu penses ?

- C'est fort possible !

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, voilà des jours entiers que ce n'était pas arrivé, cependant je n'oubliais pas qu'il était toujours de l'autre côté et que ce bout de papier fut mon seul et unique contact avec lui depuis des jours.

- Ne perdons pas de temps !

- Faisons ce que nous avons à faire, le temps n'est pas en notre faveur, dit Emy.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai un drôle de pressentiment.

- Ok ! On va aller au pied des escaliers, je réciterai la formule.

- Pourquoi à cet endroit précisément ? M'interrogea Mickaël.

- C'est le centre du manoir. Mon instinct me dit que c'est là que je dois être pour que ce soit le plus efficace.

- Allons-y !

Nous descendîmes les escaliers après être sortis de la pièce. Le pressentiment d'Emily s'avéra juste, en regardant par la fenêtre qui était juste à côté de la porte, je vis au loin le ciel noircir ainsi que deux ombres avancer vers nous.

- Je déteste avoir raison !

- Remontez à l'étage !

- Quoi ?

- Non, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse seule.

- Je préfère être seule que vous savoir morts à cause de ta fierté.

- Amanda...

- Emy, je ne vous ai pas tout avoué pour vous voir mourir. Que tu ne veuilles pas me laisser me touche mais si le sort ne fonctionne pas pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne veux pas que vous soyez à la portée de ces monstres. Au parc, j'étais pas concentrée, je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Le manoir se mit à trembler, des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel me confortant un peu plus dans l'idée que mes amis ne devaient pas rester là.

- On va où ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie.

- Dans la bibliothèque !

- Quoi ? Mais Slevin...

- Slevin a plus de pouvoirs que ces deux trucs, et ils ont laissé Peter me donner la formule, ils vous protègeront, leurs pouvoirs sont plus concentrés dans cette pièce.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Promis.

Je n'eus plus le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, ils étaient beaucoup trop proches.

- Je sais que vous m'entendez, s'il leur arrive quelque chose, je vous tue ! Et croyez-moi que je le ferai, j'ai trouvé le moyen de me retrouver en face de vous une fois, j'y arriverai une deuxième fois.

Mon avertissement fait, je mis la formule dans une des poches arrières de mon jean, ouvrit la porte du manoir que je refermai derrière moi. Ils se trouvaient à peine à cinq cents mètres de moi. Mon coeur se mit à battre tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait exploser à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Moches, c'était le seul adjectif possible pour les décrire, gros aussi car dire que c'était leur musculature serait leur faire un trop beau compliment. Ils n'avancèrent plus mais continuèrent de me fixer avec leurs regards maléfiques et agressifs. Ils étaient un peu plus grands que moi, leur manucure laissait franchement à désirer et j'ordonnai à mon cerveau d'éviter leurs griffes de peur de me chopper une infection quelconque.

- Que c'est mignon, tu as caché tes amis.

- Très touchant.

- On sort les mouchoirs ?

- Oh, un brin d'humour. Ton arrogance ne sera pas sans faille.

- Vous brassez de l'air plus qu'autre chose !

- Tu te crois plus forte avec tes réflexions ? Ton arrogance ne durera pas.

- Je ne crois pas être forte, je le suis !

Je leur fis un signe de tête pour leur montrer que je ne bluffais pas. Lorsqu'ils virent le vent souffler fortement derrière eux chassant même les éclairs, je pus lire l'étonnement dans leurs yeux accompagné par la suite d'un peu de peur. J'étais tellement en colère depuis plus d'une semaine que cela renforçait la puissance de mes dons ; Peter m'avait toujours dit que les émotions pouvaient être un bon atout et, en ce moment, c'était effectivement le cas !

- Nous aussi, on a quelques petits...

Ils n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma mini rafale les projeta contre le muret.

Un point pour moi !

- Allez, on se relève, un peu de dignité messieurs !

- Je vais te faire jongler, tu vas pas comprendre ta douleur pétasse.

J'ordonnai à voix basse au vent de se diriger vers l'un d'eux. Si j'en tuais un, l'équilibre serait rétabli, un combat un contre un et cela déstabiliserait peut-être son copain.

Le vent continua de tourbillonner au dessus de leurs têtes pendant qu'ils se levaient, c'est à cet instant précis lorsque je prononçai le mot "maintenant" que le vent souffla plus fort au point de diriger la foudre sur le moins bavard.

_En plein dans le mille._

Le plus timide se retrouva grillé comme une merguez ce qui fit paniquer son compagnon quelques secondes. Son regard passa de moi au cadavre et du cadavre à moi, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage, je compris que la peur était passée et que mon temps de répit était terminé. J'essayai de me souvenir de chaque formule magique que j'avais apprise avec Peter, mais ma mémoire ne voulait absolument pas m'aider, à mon grand désespoir. Utiliser les éléments n'avait plus l'effet de surprise, je devais avoir recours à la force physique. Un conseil provenant de la dernière fois que j'ai vu Maya me revint à l'esprit et je fus persuadée que ça allait beaucoup m'aider dans tous mes combats (pas trop quand même) et notamment dans celui-ci : ne pas prendre les devants.

Je le laissai s'approcher de moi tout en restant sur la défensive et me méfiant de ce qu'il serait capable de faire. La moindre seconde d'inattention de ma part pouvait me faire perdre ce duel, faisant plaisir à Slevin et il en était hors de question. Moi aussi j'avais ma fierté.

- Le mérite de ta mort me reviendra et Oraïa sera fier de moi.

- Oraïa ?

- Oui. C'est un peu la guerre au Royaume entre lui et Slevin.

- Il n'est pas mort ?

- Juste un énorme trou dans la poitrine qui l'a fortement affaibli. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à t'arriver, me dit-il d'un ton vraiment cruel. Oraïa trouve que ton ex petit chéri met trop de temps à te tuer.

- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Stop ! J'ai eu des informations mais là il essaye surtout de me déconcentrer et j'avais raison car sa main griffue arriva droit sur moi, je l'esquivai de justesse et le fis tomber par terre en lui décrochant un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se releva aussitôt et me bondit dessus à une vitesse tellement rapide que ce fut à mon tour de tomber au sol tout en me débattant. Je dus me prendre plus de deux coups de poing dans la figure avant d'être envahie d'une telle colère que j'en vins à appeler le feu qui le brûla au visage, le faisant rouler par terre, enlevant son poids d'éléphant de mon corps. Je devais reprendre le dessus, je devais le tuer mais je n'avais pas d'arme blanche cachée dans mon jean.

Il m'en fallait une. Je cherchai du regard mais je ne trouvai rien qui pourrait y ressembler et si j'entrais dans le manoir, je prendrais le risque de le laisser entrer dans le manoir et ce n'était pas concevable !

- Emilie, criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Je lui remis un coup de pied dans le visage, de façon à le sonner un peu, histoire de gagner du temps. Je criai à nouveau le prénom de mon amie qui arriva au niveau de la porte d'entrée.

- Une épée, il m'en faut une !

- Où ?

- Bibliothèque, chambre de Peter, j'en sais rien. Fouille mais dépêche-toi.

Je sentis son haleine fétide empester mes narines au point de me donner la nausée. Me retournant à peine, je contrai son coup de pied mais ne vis pas venir le coup de poing dans mon ventre ; je me pliai en deux, essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Son compagnon ne bougeait toujours pas mais si je ne lui plantais pas une épée dans leur espèce de cœur, je me retrouverais à nouveau avec deux adversaires. Profitant de mon manque de respiration le visage toujours enflammé, il me mit un coup de coude dans les reins, j'en criai de douleur tellement j'eus mal, je redoublai l'intensité le faisant à son tour crier. Emilie apparut avec quelque chose dans ses mains qu'elle faisait presque trainer par terre.

- C'est vachement lourd ce truc !

- Envoie-la moi.

- Et comment ? Je ne suis pas super woman.

- Ne bouge pas !

Et un petit appel du vent pour bloquer mon camarade pendant que je courais prendre l'épée des mains de ma meilleure amie.

- Maintenant retourne avec les autres !

- C'est toi qui fais ça ?

- Oui.

- La vache, ça déchire.

Je la regardai amusée et impatiente.

- Oui oui je retourne avec les autres.

- Tout de suite !

Je lui tournai le dos pour retrouver mon ennemi. Je l'entendis parler en partant mais je ne répondis pas.

- Achève-le Am' !

La lévitation était ce que je maîtrisais le moins... jusqu'à maintenant. A peine s'était-il jeté sur moi que je me retrouvai tel un marsupilami à sauter au dessus de lui et sans me retrouver tout de suite par terre, par contre, une fois arrivée au niveau de son camarade, c'est là que se fit mon atterrissage et niveau stabilité on repassera. Par chance, mes chevilles résistèrent à ma superbe chute. Je n'avais pas lâché l'épée des mains, si bien que je ne perdis pas de temps pour la planter dans la cavité thoracique où se trouvait leur batterie. Monsieur merguez ne se désintégra pas car je n'avais pas prononcé la formule et je ne l'avais pas en tête mais il était bien mort ma certitude fut confirmée par ce liquide visqueux qui sortait de sa blessure. Ne pouvant le réduire en poussière, une idée me vint en tête que je décidai d'essayer avant que son compagnon revienne à la charge, après tout peut-être que la force de ma colère permettrait au feu de le détruire totalement.

- Feu, réduis le en cendre, soufflai-je.

Le corps inerte s'embrasa et je regardai mon seul ennemi restant de mon regard le plus froid qui le fit douter de son assurance. A peine trente secondes s'étaient écoulées, le corps n'existait plus.

"Gros muscles" essaya de me saisir mais je réussis à l'éviter de justesse l'effleurant à peine avec mon épée. Je reculai alors qu'il s'avançait manquant de trébucher sur un caillou, j'étais vraiment engourdie aujourd'hui mais ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça cela faussait le duel et ça montrait aux abrutis de là haut qu'il me manquait quelque chose qui s'appelle : motivation. Sauver mes amis en était une bien entendu mais ce n'était pas pareil, je ne saurais comment l'expliquer de la meilleure des façons, ils étaient là depuis le début de mon enfance mais Peter, lui, était là depuis le début de cette nouvelle vie et c'est lui qui avait fait en sorte que j'arrive à ce que je était devenue.

Pourtant ma patience commençait sérieusement à me faire défaut et ma rage prenait peu à peu le dessus. J'évitai les coups comme je pouvais mais il se déplaça à une vitesse folle me faisant par moment presque perdre l'équilibre, petite faiblesse qui aurait pu me coûter la vie. Par chance, je réussis de nouveau à léviter pour atterrir juste derrière lui, portant dans le bas de son dos un coup d'épée qui le fit crier de douleur faisant ainsi couler ce liquide coloré et visqueux de sa plaie. Il se redressa sans mal mais me tourna toujours le dos, cependant il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, son corps convulsait comme s'il était pris d'un malaise. Restant en retrait, j'assistai à la scène hésitant à profiter du moment pour lui porter un nouveau coup, lorsque je compris ce qui était en train de se passer : sa peau rocailleuse se disloquait prenant une couleur plus pâle et une texture plus lisse, ses espèces de mains griffues devinrent tout aussi lisses et pâles que l'ensemble de son corps, il se métamorphosait en un être humain mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait. A sa carrure, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, puis je vis ce qui me fit tomber par terre : le tatouage. Il se retourna tout en me souriant, pas un sourire machiavélique mais un sourire angélique à l'identique de Peter.

C'était lui par chaque parcelle de son corps.

Mon cerveau se mit instinctivement en mode pause, incapable du moindre mouvement, figé de se retrouver face à celui que j'avais perdu une semaine plus tôt. Pourtant**,** au plus profond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas lui mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'Emilie se retrouve à mes côtés, là le sourire angélique de mon ennemi disparu pour laisser place à ce côté démoniaque qui me permit de me reprendre Il projeta en sa direction une boule de feu qu'elle évita de justesse par mon intervention**.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On a vu ce qu'il se passait ! Oui, je sais, on devait rester en haut mais c'était intenable !

- Rentre ! Tu as failli te prendre une boule de feu

- Certes mais au moins tu as réalisé que ce n'est pas Peter !

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Elle avait raison.

- Et au passage, dit-elle en s'adressant à mon ennemi, c'est à vomir cette façon de vous transformer Pas glamour du tout.

Je rigolai à cette remarque et lui fis comprendre par mon regard qu'elle devait rentrer dans le manoir sans perdre de temps, pendant que je me relevais. Mes esprits retrouvés, je saisis l'épée que j'avais lâchée des mains tout en vérifiant qu'Emy était bien rentrée dans le manoir. Une sensation qui ne m'était plus familière depuis presque deux semaines désormais s'empara de moi. Ma colonne vertébrale se contracta lorsque ce frisson glacial me parcourut de la tête aux pieds ; je sus qu'il se trouvait juste derrière moi et je cherchai la meilleure façon d'esquiver son attaque. Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas vu me saisir de mon épée mais cet espoir fut mince car j'étais encore face à lui à ce moment là. Sans perdre une seconde de plus à réfléchir, je me baissai de nouveau tout en me retournant pour me retrouver à nouveau face à lui puis avec ma jambe droite, je fis un mouvement circulaire qui vint à la rencontre de ses jambes, le faisant tomber par terre.

- Ca fait pas du bien mon amour.

Il avait aussi pris la même voix, mais je ne me laissai pas perturber par ce détail, pour ne pas perdre ma concentration une deuxième fois. A ma grande surprise, je lévitai au dessus de lui et, d'un geste machinal, je lui portai un coup avec mon épée le blessant fortement à l'épaule, ce qui provoqua un cri de douleur à vous détruire les tympans ce qui, je ne vous le cacherai pas, me fit vraiment plaisir. Je me posai à une centaine de mètres de lui pour invoquer le feu mais pas comme je le faisais à mon habitude, cette fois, je me souvenais d'une formule que mon Protecteur m'avait apprise, je comptais bien l'utiliser cette fois. Je me servis tout de même du vent pour le tenir à distance pendant que je prononçais ce texte incompréhensible pour toute personne ne l'ayant étudié.

Phu jin far tha

Kha fui sti rha

Phu jin khasitao

Comme si un volcan était en irruption, une forte chaleur se fit ressentir, je vis la terre trembler sous mes pieds formant ensuite une petite bosse qui s'ouvrit laissant échapper une flamme de la même couleur que ce liquide qui sortait de ses blessures comme si je pouvais contrôler un élément démoniaque c'était très déroutant mais si j'étais du côté du mal cette flamme ne se dirigerait pas vers lui mais plutôt vers mes amis, ce qui me rassura alors. Elle suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, il voulait la fuir mais c'était impossible. J'en profitai alors pour le blesser un minimum avec mon épée bien que je redoutais l'effet que cela pouvait produire si elle touchait la flamme. Je réussis à m'approcher de lui alors qu'à son tour il essayait de me blesser. Ma rage d'en finir rapidement me donnait des ailes et une agilité que je ne me connaissais pas encore. La lame de mon arme blanche fut attirée comme un aimant par cette flamme à la couleur bizarre. Quand celle-ci se trouva trop près, quelque chose se passa, la flamme se dissipa dans la lame de l'épée pour y disparaître. Je restai bouche bée, je venais d'échouer à mon propre plan, pourtant j'étais persuadée que cette formule était faite pour la combustion, or elle venait de rentrer dans la lame de mon arme me laissant presque démunie face à la colère que j'avais provoquée chez mon ennemi. J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que je me retrouvai allongée par terre, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- On va voir quel effet cela te fait de te prendre ça dans l'épaule !

Je ne répondis pas, essayant de retrouver mes esprits lorsque je le vis approcher violemment la lame à mon épaule qui d'un coup s'immobilisa alors qu'il transpirait sous l'effort, luttant pour que celle-ci vienne perforer ma peau. C'était comme si l'épée refusait de lui obéir. Ne visualisant plus de petites étoiles, d'un coup de pied, je le fis perde l'équilibre, rebondissant sur mes jambes, je récupérai l'épée et vint la lui planter en plein milieu de la cage thoracique. La flamme sortit de la lame pour venir à l'intérieur du corps du métamorphe qui fut réduit en cendres en moins de trois minutes. Le ciel reprit sa couleur normal.

Dans la voiture, nous parlâmes de ce qui s'était passé la veille et de la réussite des sorts de protection. Mes amis furent choqués de tout ce que je pouvais faire mais fiers de la raclée que j'avais mise à mes deux ennemis.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, je sentis tous les regards sur moi. Nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que les personnes s'écartent et nous laisse passer.

Je restai figée sur place, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

J'étais comme on le dit vulgairement : sur le cul.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 Échappatoire**

**POV Maya**

Voilà deux semaines que j'étais coincée en Europe sans que je puisse avoir le moindre contact avec mon frère, chose qui ne nous était jamais arrivée jusque-là. Ne pas pouvoir entrer en contact avec Amanda ne me plaisait pas non plus, j'avais pris l'habitude de la voir tous les jours et de discuter avec, or depuis deux semaines, on m'empêchait de tout cela. La pauvre, je me doute fortement qu'elle devait être perdue et très en colère surtout mais je suis persuadé qu'elle surmontera cette épreuve, elle a connu pire enfin je l'espère pour elle, sinon elle vacillera du mauvais côté et mon peuple aura perdu sa seule chance de vaincre Oraïa. Mais, me doutant un peu de son caractère, elle a dû leur donner du fil à retordre ; quant à Peter, la voyant sûrement à travers le cristal, il ne doit pas être plus serein.

Cela faisait quelques jours que nous étions à Londres pour chasser le plus de métamorphes possible. Oraïa, que l'on pensait tous mort, avait déployé un bon nombre de ses sous-fifres un peu partout dans le monde, nous rendant la tâche plus difficile, voilà pourquoi mon père m'avait entre autre éloignée d'Amanda. Bien entendu la principale raison était son désaccord face au rapprochement de Peter et l'Élue de peur qu'ils ne faillent à leur mission.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, j'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec l'un des nôtres et c'est lui qui m'a informé.

- Mon père a réussi alors ? Me demandai-je à voix haute, étonnée.

- Elle ne s'est pas laissé faire pour autant mais les premiers jours elle était dans un sale état, pire qu'à la mort de Slevin !

- Comment ça ?

- Lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital après avoir refusé de se battre avec son ex-petit-ami, elle a réussit à congédier, avec une formule, le bras droit de ton père, plus aucun Defender ne peut passer une porte dans n'importe quelle pièce où elle se trouve.

- Ca n'a pas dû plaire à mon père ni aux membres du Conseil...

- Oh ce n'est pas le pire qu'elle ait fait !

- Ah bon ?

- Elle a tout révélé à ses amis.

- Elle a quoi ? Demandai-je ahurie par ce que je venais d'entendre.

- Ils savent tout sur nous, Slevin, bref tout. Elle a voulu se venger et se rebeller et c'est chose faite. Ils ont même eu la malchance de tomber sur Slevin, ils ont pu se rendre compte qu'il n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec celui qu'ils ont connu pendant toutes ces années.

- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu me dis !

- Ce n'est pas tout.

- Encore ? Ba décidément vaut mieux être son ami plutôt que son ennemi.

- Elle a réussi à créer de nouveau le sort de protection du manoir mais surtout à l'étendre jusqu'aux maisons de Mickaël, Shannon et Emilie.

- Comment ? Ses pouvoirs sont limités, elle n'a pas encore toutes les notions suffisantes pour arriver à un tel degré de magie.

- Il faut croire que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Eh bien, pour être honnête et je sais que cela ne plaira à ceux qui nous espionnent mais je suis contente qu'elle se soit rebellée de cette façon.

- Tu avais peur qu'elle bascule du mauvais côté, me dit-il pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

- Nous savons que, quelque part, c'était un test et elle a l'air de l'avoir réussi sauf que sa haine envers mon peuple sera aussi forte que celle qu'elle éprouve envers Oraïa.

- C'est ce qui lui a décuplé ses pouvoirs.

- Je ne peux l'en blâmer. Peter était plus pour elle que ce qu'elle voulait s'avouer. Attends ! Tu as dit décuplé ?

- Oui. Hier, aux pieds du manoir, elle a tué deux Destroyers et pas des débutants qui plus est, ils faisaient partie de l'armée d'Oraïa. Enfin, de Slevin maintenant.

- Comment a-t-elle fait ?

- En suivant les conseils d'une grande guerrière qui lui est chère.

Je souris à cette réponse avant d'avoir cette pensée nostalgique à notre dernière journée ensemble lorsqu'à sa demande, je lui avais enseigné certaines techniques qu'elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à maîtriser. Une certaine fierté s'empara de moi lorsqu'il évoqua ce combat qui a eu lieu la veille à Vancouver, de savoir qu'elle avait réussi à gagner par le biais de mes méthodes, ainsi que certaines qu'elle avait apprises avec Peter me remplissait de joie sachant que la vie de ses amis était en danger cela a dû doubler sa rage lui donnant plus de courage et de bravoure qu'il ne lui en fallait.

- Il y a des blessés ?

- La bande d'amis va bien et Amanda a eu quelques écorchures mais rien de très grave comparé dans l'état dans lequel se trouvaient nos chers ennemis.

- J'imagine la réaction de Slevin en apprenant leur mort...

- Sauf ton respect, Maya, je redoute plus la réaction d'Oraïa.

- Pourquoi ? Oraïa n'est plus le leader des Destroyers depuis qu'il a failli mourir et il a tout fait pour que Slevin prenne sa place, pourquoi redouterais-tu sa réaction ?

- Un conflit serait né entre nos deux ennemis. Oraïa trouve que Slevin met trop de temps à tuer Amanda, or ce dernier estime que la rigueur et l'acharnement est une méthode sure pour la pousser à bout, c'est une information que nous avons réussi à soutirer à l'une de nos victimes de la veille.

- Elle aurait déclenché la colère du dieu de l'enfer...

- J'en ai bien peur et ça risque de faire très mal.

- Nous devons retourner à Vancouver par n'importe quel moyen.

**POV Slevin**

- Deux... elle en a tué deux sans avoir la moindre blessure.

- Elle a tout de même saigné un peu.

- Un peu ? Quelques gouttes seulement ce qui aux yeux d'Oraïa ne sera pas assez et il voudra des représailles qui seront à marquer dans les anales.

- Elle était trop forte, trop en colère pour avoir la moindre faiblesse et maintenant qu'elle a le soutien de ses amis à défaut de son Protecteur, elle a une double motivation !

- Venger son départ et nous détruire.

- Slevin... Maître, tu ne dois pas te laisser euh bouffer je dirais pas Oraïa. Il t'a choisi pour être celui qui réécrira notre histoire, c'est à toi seul de tirer les rênes de notre destin désormais et de la façon qui te paraît la plus juste.

- Que veux-tu dire Sirk ?

- Eh bien, tu la tortures mentalement pour la pousser à bout afin qu'elle fasse un faux-pas la rendant plus faible mais à chaque fois elle reprend le dessus te rendant la tâche plus difficile. Peut-être qu'au fond de toi, tu veux te venger d'Oraïa de la façon dont il vous a séparé et que pour cela tu fais exprès de manquer de la tuer. C

- La bête qui est en moi ne peut m'aider à faire une chose si absurde !

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée dans la bibliothèque pendant qu'elle était à ta merci sans défense comme un pauvre petit chien abandonné ?

- Assez ! Criai-je sur celui qui autrefois était mon meilleur ami dans ce monde maléfique.

- Il faudra te montrer plus sournois qu'Oraïa, si tu veux arriver à quelque chose car je suis persuadé qu'il t'a déjà devancé pour certaines choses de façon à ce qu'elle te déteste une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il sortit de cette grande pièce qui autrefois j'en suis sûr était utilisée pour recevoir des dizaines de personnes lors de grand repas, aujourd'hui, elle me servait de pièce principale et sa décoration était vraiment à désirer entre les tâche de sang incrusté dans les murs et les bouts de cervelles qui trainent par ci par là de ceux qui nous ont trahis ou n'ont pas été capables de mener à bien leur mission.

Je fermai la porte et m'assis sur mon fauteuil pour réfléchir.

**POV Maya**

- Je m'en moque de vos plans stupides ! Je retournerai à Vancouver que vous le vouliez ou non, elle a besoin de nous. Oraïa ne passe plus par Slevin, il va la détruire de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Etes-vous si égoïstes ou aveugles ?

- J'en ai assez ! C'est nous qui décidons et pas vous.

- Père !

- Non Maya, j'en ai marre entre ton frère et toi... si nous procédons de cette façon, ce n'est pas contre elle, bien au contraire. Son combat était épique, elle les a mis à terre plus rapidement que n'importe qui aurait pu le faire parce que tu lui avais donné de vrais conseils et sa magie était forte, sa colère lui a permis d'être plus forte que jamais et c'est ce dont nous avons besoin pour vaincre Oraïa et ses disciples.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous ferez quoi quand elle ne sera plus en colère ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, nous passerons pour les méchants mais tant que l'humanité est sauve les petits détails ne comptent pas.

- Vous êtes aussi fous que votre ennemi.

- Tu retournes à Londres et tu continues ta mission.

- Je veux voir Peter.

- Il n'est pas là.

- Comment ça il n'est pas là ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il sorte d'ici.

- Maya, ton frère n'est pas dans ces lieux pour le moment, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

- Il s'est enfui ? Il a réussi à se jouer de vous, j'en suis persuadée.

- Tu te trompes, il est allé quelque part à notre demande.

- Vous croyez vraiment que Peter resterait là à la regarder sans pouvoir lui apporter aucune aide ?

- Je n'ai rien contre Amanda, elle est une Elue absolument exceptionnelle, cependant, sa romance avec ton frère l'a affaiblie. Nous devions faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Diviser pour mieux régner. Sauf qu'elle vous déteste à présent. C'est un très gros risque que vous avez pris, elle aurait pu se retourner contre nous et se ranger du côté de l'ennemi.

- Et perdre à jamais le coeur de Peter ? Je ne pense qu'elle aurait fait une telle chose. Vois-tu, l'amour qu'elle lui porte est notre assurance pour sa volonté à vaincre l'ennemi.

- Vous êtes naïf !

- Crois-tu ?

- Ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre était écrit dans l'histoire avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent, c'est beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quelle magie ou je ne sais quel sortilège ou guerre. Qu'ils soient séparés d'une galaxie à une autre n'y changera absolument rien. Même votre amour pour mère est faible comparé au leur. Vous aurez beau les séparer, ils arriveront toujours à se retrouver même au delà de la mort.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de doute là-dessus, c'est pourquoi, les avoir séparés il y a presque deux semaines désormais ne m'affecte pas autant que vous. Pour gagner une guerre, il faut savoir mettre ses états d'âme de côté.

- Au risque de perdre l'amour et la confiance de votre fils ?

- Plus tard, il comprendra et pardonnera.

- Si vous le dites.

- Maintenant retourne à Londres, combats le plus de métamorphes possible. Oraïa ne doit en aucun cas réussir son invasion, c'est hors de question.

- Certes.

Sans un mot, je franchis le seul du passage qui me ramenait dans ma demeure londonienne.

Fatiguée mais avant tout blasée de cette conversation avec mon père, je décidai de me coucher à mon retour, après un bref débriefing avec mes guerriers. Le sommeil me tomba dessus comme un coup de massue, si bien que je ne mis pas longtemps à fermer mes paupières. Je rêvais de la conversation avec mon père jusqu'à ce que je voie Peter apparaître poussé par une masse importante. Son visage était en sang, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, s'avançant un peu plus vers moi, je vis le visage déformé d'Oraïa plus important et moche que jamais. D'un geste vif, il brisa les cervicales de mon frère sous nos yeux impuissants.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le corps en nage. Ma respiration commençait à se calmer quand je vis ma couette bouger. Je voulus sortir du lit mais j'étais paralysée, quelque chose me retenait les chevilles et m'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier. Seuls mes bras étaient encore mobiles, mais pour combien de temps ? La chose sous ma couette arriva au niveau de ma taille m'irritant la peau comme si je venais d'être piquée par un insecte. Par fierté, je ne criais pas, je retenais mon souffle, stressée d'être incapable de bouger pour me défendre. Sa tête sortit de sous la parure du lit et je déglutis en voyant sa tête difforme de cette espèce de serpent humain avec plein de petites pattes à moitié atrophiées comme le tyrannosaure. Sa tête était plus grosse que son corps, ses yeux étaient petits mais de couleur suffisamment claire aux reflets différents permettant de percevoir son regard. Son corps continua de ramper jusqu'à moi afin que sa tête se retrouve à la hauteur de la mienne. Je sentais peu à peu mes jambes retrouver leur usage sans pour autant pouvoir me débattre car en fait ses toutes petites mains me faisaient peur, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elles pouvaient faire si je faisais le moindre mouvement. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour me parler, ses paroles ? vinrent comme un sifflement à mes oreilles. Je n'avais jamais vu Oraïa en vrai et cette représentation n'était pas très flatteuse.

- Ssssi tu continues de blesssser mon armée, je tuerai un à un tes hommes ssssans la moindre pitié. Je ssssuis ausssssi un grand guerrier que toi Maya !

- Comment avez-vous pu vous transformer alors que vous êtes blessé ?

- Je ssssuis plein de resssssources. Il faut bien que j'accccélère les choses Ssssslevin prend un peu trop sssson temps à mon goût comme ssssi il ne voulait pas la tuer alors qu'il n'a plus aucune humanité en lui.

- Peut-être n'est-il pas le bon Elu !

Je ressentis une violente douleur dans mes jambes qui me fit crier de douleur tant j'avais mal comme une impression que l'on était en train de me broyer les os. Il devait bloquer par je ne sais quelle formule, la vue sur le cristal car je n'eus aucune aide de mes guerriers ou des membres du Conseil.

- N'insssssuslte pas mon intelligence sssssur le choix judicccccieux que j'ai fait.

- Si il est tellement judicieux comme vous dites, pourquoi Amanda est toujours en vie ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Trop d'arroganccccce Maya, cccc'est ce qui a tué ta chère mère !

Une rage folle s'empara de moi.

- Con sto paï.

- Aaaah !

Dix minutes que je cherchais le dernier mot qui était sur le bout de ma langue mais impossible de retrouver la prononciation exacte, je fis une tentative qui visiblement fut couronnée de succès si je me fiai au cri qu'il vint d'émettre.

- Attaquer ses adversaires dans le dos, ccce n'est pas très loyal !

- Venant de toi, cette réflexion me fait légèrement sourire. Ghe nim peo.

Son corps qui servait de vaisseau à son âme se tordit de douleur me libérant de ma paralysie. Je quittai mon lit afin de m'éloigner de ce corps qui allait se liquéfier dans les secondes qui suivirent la prononciation de la formule. Je pouvais me trouver un autre endroit où dormir. Une fois son corps reptilien disparu, je quittai ma chambre pour me rendre dans la pièce principale de notre quartier général quand je glissai par terre, atterrissant sur le dos manquant de ma cogner la tête sur le sol. Je voulus me relever, je m'arrêtai net en voyant mes mains couvertes de ce liquide rouge et visqueux dégageant une odeur de fer : du sang, il y en avait partout dans la pièce et à présent mon corps en était presque recouvert. Me relevant doucement pour ne pas glisser à nouveau, je vis peu à peu les corps démembrés de mes hommes. J'étais sous le choc, ce n'était pas possible, ils étaient plus doués que n'importe quel combattant chez les Destroyers, ils ne pouvaient se trouver morts comme ça, je ne voulais pas y croire. Que faisait mon père pendant ce temps là, n'est-il pas censé nous protéger ?

- Maaaayaaaa...

Je venais d'entendre un son faible suffisamment audible pour y comprendre mon prénom.

Je cherchai duquel de mes hommes cela venait jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement dans le fond de la salle m'indique où aller. Je m'y rendis sans plus attendre peut-être que je pourrais le sauver mais en voyant son corps je compris que c'était impossible, je ne pouvais faire repousser des membres qui n'étaient plus sur le corps. Je me baissais pour mieux entendre ce qu'il me disait, collant presque mon oreille à sa bouche.

- Oraïa, me dit de te dire qu'il a gagné cette manche haut la main ! Tu... tu n'as pas su les protéger.

Les ?

Je me reculai mais il était trop tard, la lame en acier ressortit de mon abdomen pendant que celui que je pensais être un de mes hommes retrouvait sa peau rocailleuse ainsi que ses membres manquants, se relevant sous mes yeux.

Affolée par la vision de cette scène horrible, je manquais de concentration et n'avais pas su reconnaître un ennemi, incapable de le distinguer de l'un de mes hommes. Oraïa venait de prendre un avantage considérable.

- Peter... Soufflai-je avant de fermer les yeux.

**POV Amanda**

La semaine avait été dure pour tout le monde et mon instinct me certifiait que ce que nous avions vu quelques jours plus tôt n'était que le début d'un horrible bain de sang. Nos yeux avaient photographié les moindres détails de chaque corps démembré qui gisait sur le sol dans ce liquide rougeâtre. Leur visages restés intacts permettaient l'identification de chacun avec un regard d'horreur fixé à jamais. L'école avait fermé ses portes pendant quelques jours, le temps que les forces de l'ordre puissent évacuer chaque morceau des corps, prendre en photo chaque recoin de la scène de crime mais aussi pour essayer de nous permettre de nous remettre de la vue des images cauchemardesques. Bien sûr, à la vue de ces trois cadavres, je n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité de l'auteur, détail que je ne pouvais révéler à la police.

Durant tout le trajet, aucun de nous ne prononça un seul mot encore trop choqués par ce que nous avions vu. Nous étions tous les quatre vêtus de noir, nous rendant à l'église puis au cimetière pour l'enterrement de nos camarades d'école. Une fois le passage à l'église effectué, nous nous rendîmes tous dans le cimetière qui se trouve à peine à une centaine de mètres de là où nous étions. Jusque là, je ne sentais aucun poids sur ma poitrine ne pensant pas au lieu où nous nous trouvions jusqu'à ce que l'on passe devant la tombe de mes parents puis quelques pas plus loin celle de Slevin. Emy me prit la main en guise de soutien mais avant tout pour être sûre que je ne peterai pas un câble sur la stèle de mon cher ennemi et je lui en fus fortement reconnaissante de me connaître aussi bien quoique cela m'aurait fait un bien fou de me défouler dessus, j'en conviens.

Par un signe de tête, le prêtre donna l'ordre aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient de faire baisser les cercueils dans les emplacements qui leur étaient réservés. Je ne pouvais ressentir que de la colère en voyant les familles et amis pleurer sans se douter que quelque part, j'étais responsable de la mort de leurs proches. Mickael avait tout de même soulevé un détail auquel je n'avais pas voulu penser :

- Peut-être que ce Ora truc veut faire croire que le responsable est Slevin pour faire accélérer les choses.

- Sauf que Oraïa est à moitié en vie, avais-je répondu à ce moment-là.

Je n'y avais pas repensé depuis mais en voyant la tombe de mes parents puis celle de Slevin, je me suis souvenu des blessures causées par l'auteur de leur assassinat ; Slevin n'était pas un barbare, il était plutôt méthodique même avec le démon en lui, c'était une qualité qu'on ne pouvait nier. Cette tuerie ne pouvait pas être de lui. Certes, il savait torturer mais il ne laissait aucune trace. Seulement Oraïa ne peut plus se déplacer, il est presque invalide, comment aurait-il pu... la réponse fut comme immédiate, je l'avais vu au tout début de mon apprentissage avec Peter dans les livres, il y a de cela plusieurs mois maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas Slevin qui est responsable de leurs morts, chuchotai-je à mes amis en regardant notre voiture.

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Me demanda Shannon.

- Slevin, même dans ses mauvais jours est un maniaque invétéré, je ne pense pas que le démon en lui ait pu changer ce trait de caractère.

- Qui alors, Oraïa ? Me demanda Emily. Il ne peut plus bouger.

- Mais il peut sûrement à l'aide de je ne sais quelle formule, faire aller son âme dans le corps de quelqu'un ou quelque chose...

- C'est dégoûtant !

- Je suis d'accord. Je vais aller au manoir pour regarder un peu dans les livres, retrouver celui que j'avais étudié avec Peter.

La voiture démarra avec Emily au volant, nous emmenant au manoir.

Le trajet dura à peine une vingtaine de minutes grâce aux routes qui étaient dégagées. Elle gara la voiture dans la cour du manoir qui n'était pas vide. Une BMW de couleur bleu nuit, un modèle qui datait de quelques années était présente dans la cour.

- Ne me regardez pas, je n'ai jamais vu cette voiture et celle de Peter n'est pas comme ça, vous le savez.

- Ils lui ont peut-être donné une nouvelle voiture.

- En gage de remerciement pour avoir réussi à partir et ne plus me contacter ?

- Désolée.

Je descendis de la voiture.

- En plus, s'il était revenu il m'aurait contacté. Enfin je pense.

- Bien sûr qu'il t'aurait contacté Am'.

Ils me suivirent en direction de l'entrée de la demeure.

Ayant toujours les clés du manoir, je les sortis de mon sac pour ouvrir la porte. A peine je les avais dans mes mains que je vis une silhouette apparaître sur le côté du manoir mais les rayons de soleil qui se posaient dessus ne me permettaient pas de voir dans l'immédiat de qui il s'agissait.

- Oh merde ! Dit Emy ce qui ne me rassura pas pour autant.

Elle me regarda. Je m'avançai et je le vis, il était là devant moi, des cartons plein les bras. Choquée et déboussolée, je tombai par terre atterrissant sur les fesses, laissant tomber sur le sol les clés qui se trouvaient dans mes mains.

Peter était revenu et n'avait pas pris contact avec moi !


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 La fin de tout espoir**

**POV Amanda**

C'est Michaël qui se mit à mon niveau en premier comprenant que j'étais trop mal pour avoir la moindre réaction. Mon premier sentiment fut la colère puis vint la tristesse, c'était comme si me dire qu'il était de retour ne lui avait pas paru logique, comme si je ne comptais plus comme avant mais que sa présence n'était liée qu'à son rôle de protecteur et qu'il avait l'obligation de me prévenir alors qu'il était mon protecteur il était obligé de me prévenir de son retour ne serait-ce par rapport à notre mission mais non, il en fut autrement c'est en allant au manoir et le voyant les bras remplis de trois cartons que je sus qu'il était de retour revenu.

- Ca ne va pas mademoiselle ? Me demanda-t-il en lâchant ses cartons tout en s'approchant vers moi.

_Mademoiselle ? Il me fait quoi là ? _

Mes amis me regardaient sans aucune autre réaction, tout comme moi ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait ils étaient tout aussi choqués, mais Emy prit la parole. Dans ces moments là, c'est la plus forte du groupe pour percer un abcès.

- Peter, c'est nous... tes amis.

- Je suis désolé mais vous devez faire erreur.

- Tu... étais parti, réussis-je enfin à prononcer.

- J'avais des soucis familiaux, j'ai dû partir de la ville quelques temps.

- Peter, nous ne faisons pas erreur, nous sommes devenus amis peu de temps après ton arrivée au lycée il y a de cela plusieurs mois, Amanda et toi avez de suite sympathisé et pour finir vous êtes sortis ensemble. Vous étiez toujours en couple lorsque tu es parti soudainement. Tu as même une soeur, qui est aussi notre amie : Maya.

Ses yeux se détournèrent et je vis quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard mais je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre. C'était le même regard que le jour où je l'ai surpri**s** à pleurer seul dans sa chambre, le souvenir de la mort de sa mère.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle s'est fait agressée dans la rue, on l'a retrouvée à l'aube poignardée.

Je regardai mes amis. Ainsi en plus de ce lui que j'aimais, on m'enlevait une alliée, mon amie. Je voulus pleurer à mon tour, ce que je fis sans m'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce que je sente une larme se poser sur ma lèvre inférieure.

- Est-elle... morte ?

- Dans le coma. Les médecins ne savent pas si elle va s'en sortir, les organes vitaux ont été touchés.

Lorsque je le touchais posai ma main sur son bras pour lui témoigner ma sollicitude et ma compassion, je ressentis une décharge électrique et lui aussi, je le vis à l'expression de son visage.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien, vraiment ?

- Am' !

- Quoi ? Demandai-je à ma meilleure amie.

- Il a plus de tatouage.

Je leur avais expliqué où se situait celui de Peter et je regardai à mon tour furtivement, elle avait raison.

_Mon tatouage, je n'avais rien senti de manifestation en sa présence, depuis notre arrivée au manoir comme si il n'avait plus… _

- Les fils de pute !

- Quoi ? Me demanda ma meilleure choquée par mon langage.

- Voilà pourquoi nous sommes inexistants dans sa mémoire, dans sa vie, ils l'ont rendu humain. Cent pour cent humain, il ne possède plus aucun pouvoir.

- Comme ce que Slevin avait essayé de faire ?

- Je les hais ! Dis-je ne serrant les dents.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Regarde-moi, Peter ! C'est moi, Amanda. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

- Vous devriez partir, j'ai beaucoup à faire.

Il se releva, reprit ses cartons puis entra dans le manoir sans nous regarder et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- La bibliothèque !

- Il ne verra rien de magique, ils ont dû tout enlever. C'est certain même.

- Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, souffla Emy.

- Comme nous quoi ! Répondu Michaël.

- Comment on va faire pour savoir comment Oraïa...

Michaël la regarda comme si sa question était déplacée.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Me demanda Shannon.

- Trouver un moyen de combattre Oraïa et de bloquer ses va et viens d'un corps à un autre.

- Oui, mais pour Peter ?

- Je ne les laisserai pas gagner. Ils se croient plus fort sauf que notre amour l'est beaucoup plus. Ce qu'il y avait entre lui et moi avant leur intervention puérile était exceptionnel et c'est ce qui leur a fait peur. Je ne laisserai pas tomber, c'est hors de question. Peter était à moitié humain c'est ce qui le rendait bon et différent de tous, c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui une partie comme moi et une autre totalement différente qui découvrait chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau dans notre monde malgré sa venue sur terre il y a de cela des années. J'ai perdu Slevin à cause de leur guerre misérable, je ne perdrais pas Peter ! C'est hors de question.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la voiture.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Tant qu'il est dans le manoir, je ne peux avoir accès à rien autant rentrer.

- Et pour Maya ?

- C'est un Destroyer qui l'a blessée, un métamorphe s'étant fait passé pour un proche sans doute mais je ne sais pourquoi elle ne l'a pas senti, dans tous les cas, je suis persuadée qu'elle est dans leur Royaume entre les mains de leur meilleur guérisseur. Leur père ne la laissera pas mourir, je ne me fais aucune inquiétude pour cela. Elle est plus forte que n'importe qui, elle survivra j'en suis persuadée.

Emy fit demi-tour de façon à ce que nous puissions sortir de la cour. Je regardai par me fenêtre et je vis Peter derrière la sienne, nous regardant quitter la cour du manoir.

_Je ne laisserai pas tomber, je te le promets !_

Ne voulant pas me retrouver seule après ce que je venais de découvrir, j'invitai mes amis à venir chez moi quelques heures, histoire que je digère un peu tout cela. C'étais une journée pas évidente à vivre, gérer pour eux comme pour moi et nous avions besoin de rester souder, demain la reprise de l'école serait douloureuse pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs je me demande si Peter avait une idée de ce qui s'est passé. Quoique cela figure dans la presse et il a la télévision donc il ne doit pas être ignorant de toute cette histoire.

Nous entrâmes dans mon appartement tout en posant nos affaires à l'entrée. Quelque chose était posé sur mon canapé, je m'avançai pour voir ce dont il pouvait bien être question quand je vis trois gros livres anciens presque poussiéreux. Je savais sans mal d'où ils venaient. Un morceau de papier était déposé sur l'un d'entre eux, que je pris pour le lire à voix haute à mes amis :

C'était la condition que j'ai imposée à mon père avant qu'il ne s'apprête à faire ce que tu as toujours redouté et dont tu m'as sauvé il y a quelques mois. Ces livres devraient pouvoir t'aider sans la bibliothèque.

Pardonne-moi Amanda mais je n'ai pas le choix...

Un jour peut-être tu comprendras mon choix. Je l'espère.

Quoi qu'il arrive, même si je vais tout oublier, mon coeur t'appartiendra toujours.

Gagne cette guerre.

A jamais.

Peter.

Je m'assis sur le rebord du canapé laissant tomber la lettre par terre sans en oublier les moindres mots écrits à la main sur cette feuille blanche. Il s'était sacrifié, bon certes il ne devait pas avoir le choix, mais en sachant que c'est ce qu'Oraïa attendait depuis le début je ne pouvais tolérer cette décision. Pour le moment, j'étais plus en colère que consternée, je lui en voulais d'accepter un choix ou plutôt un ultimatum imposé quelques mois plus tôt par Slevin sous les bons ordres du chef des Destroyers. Qu'il accepte une fois pour toute cette bataillée soit passée cela ne m'aurait pas fait le même effet car je suis persuadée que n'ayant plus de mission en cours, il ne lui aurait paso ôté sa mémoire. D'ailleurs je me fis moi-même une réflexion : savait-il qu'il n'aurait plus aucun souvenir ?

- Amanda, à quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Michaël mais je ne répondis pas de suite trop absorbée par mes réflexions.

- Am' ? M'interpella à son tour Emily.

- Euh oui désolée, j'étais partie loin.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Eh bien je me disais que Peter n'aurait sûrement pas accepté de devenir humain sans aucun souvenir de nous, perdre le souvenir de notre histoire, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il aurait été d'accord.

- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?

- Moi, je dis qu'il faut en chopper un de là haut et l'interroger, dit Michaël.

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise mais faut-il encore qu'ils parlent.

- Choppe son père alors, ça fait des semaines que tu rêves d'un entretien avec, c'est le moment opportun tu crois pas ?

- Ba justement je ne pense pas que ce soit une super idée que je me retrouve face à face avec lui actuellement. Vaut mieux éviter.

- A ce point ?

- Je le hais plus que je ne pourrais haïr Oraïa alors oui crois moi, il ne vaut mieux pas !

- Bon, mais comment savoir alors ?

- Ca me tue de dire ça mais ce n'est pas la priorité, nous devons savoir pour Oraïa de façon à ce que le massacre au bahut ne se reproduise pas.

- Tu as raison, tu dois savoir mieux que nous ce que nous devons faire. Mais on ne va pas laisser Peter de côté ?

- Em', est-ce que tu crois franchement que je vais laisser cette histoire en suspens ? Je n'abandonnerai pas !

- Désolée c'est ce que ça fait un peu trop d'un coup.

- Vous savez quoi ? Vous allez rentrer chez vous ou aller au cinéma, peu importe mais vous sortez d'ici, aller vivre une soirée normale digne de ce nom.

- On ne va pas te laisser...

- Ce n'est pas négociable ! Vous avez besoin d'oxygène, de faire des choses normales plutôt que de respirer la poussière de livres parlant de mythologie, sorcellerie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ecoutez, votre soutien et la force que vous dégagez face à tout cela depuis que vous savez tout m'ont beaucoup aidé, vous êtes mon meilleur soutien et vous m'avez permis de trouver le courage qui me manquait. Mais je ne peux pas être plus égoïste que je ne le suis déjà, alors je vous conjure pour ce soir, de souffler, d'être des étudiants comme les autres.

- Là tu rêves ma grande. Ca fait des années qu'on vit normalement et pour quoi ? Perdre notre meilleur ami et l'amour de ta vie dans un faux accident de voiture, voir des personnes que nous avons côtoyées au quotidien démembrées par un psychopathe démoniaque ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait dans tous les cas qu'on fasse semblant ? Rien ! Donc il est hors de question que l'on te laisse seule à ruminer dans ces livres de trois tonnes poussiéreux. On t'a déjà enlevé Peter, on ne nous enlèvera pas à toi.

- Bien dit mon chéri.

- Eh ba dis donc Michaël, je ne te connaissais pas ce côté si patriotique, lui dit Emily.

- Ca doit venir des Français, dis-je à mon tour en me moquant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel ce qui nous fit tous rire détendant un peu cette atmosphère pesante. J'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur mes amis et ce que venait de dire Michaël, ce discours épique qu'il a tenu me montrait que j'étais ignorante jusqu'à maintenant de ce qu'ils étaient capables pour moi. Pourtant, j'eus l'impression d'être une incroyable égoïste d'accepter leur aide, ils y risquaient leur vie, certes avant aussi mais ils n'en avaient pas conscience alors que là... De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas trop lutter contre eux, je savais très bien que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot. Parfois Michaël pouvait se montrer plus têtu que ma meilleure amie et dans ces moments là, je ne pouvais rien faire ou dire pour lui faire changer d'avis, c'était comme heurter à un mur. Donc comme à chaque fois, je capitulais, toute façon, je me battais suffisamment avec mes ennemis, je n'allais pas en plus mener un combat contre les personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux.

Toujours assise sur mon canapé qui j'en suis sûre est devenu poussiéreux à cause des livres, je me saisis de l'un d'entre eux et le tend à Emily qui, d'un sourire satisfait, le saisit et alla s'asseoir au niveau de la table basse ne perdant pas de temps pour feuilleter chaque page les unes après les autres sans pour autant ne laisser échapper aucun détail. Je confiai à Michaël le livre qui se trouvait à ma droite, deux fois moins gros que celui donné à mon amie mais pas obligatoirement moins important de par son contenu. Mon meilleur ami était doué pour les langues, spécialement comme vous pouvez vous en douter pour le français et donc par conséquent le latin, ce qui je pense pourrait nous être utile, du moins je l'espère. Shannon étant la fouine du net, je lui confiai la mission de fouiller tous les sites de chaque pays éventuel où les armées d'Oraïa pourraient être, savoir si il y a eu des tueries comme celle de chez nous. Je lui avais conseillé de regarder prioritairement les pays ou continents où le nombre de population est le plus important et d'imprimer toute information qu'elle jugeait importante pour nos recherches.

Quant à moi, je me concentrai sur le livre qui contenait un nombre considérable de formules magiques. Il ne me manquait plus que ma baguette magique et je pouvais changer de patronyme et m'appeler Harry Potter.

Cela faisait à peu près deux heures et demi que nous étions dans nos recherches quand mon ventre cria famine, il n'était visiblement pas des plus discrets car mes amis relevèrent la tête avec un sourire qui en disait long sur leurs propres estomacs.

- On se fait livrer quelque chose ?

- Non ! Je ne veux pas être paranoïaque mais je préfère éviter les étrangers chez moi.

- Oui en effet c'est pas bête.

- Même si nous avons le sort de protection, nous en sommes pas à l'abri à cent pour cent donc il faut rester sur nos gardes.

- D'accord, mais on mange quoi ?

- Eh bien, j'ai des pizzas au congel'.

- Perfecto !

On le regarda, surpris.

- Ba quoi ?

Nous rigolâmes.

Pendant que je préparais les pizzas pour les mettre au four, ils continuèrent leurs recherches comme de studieux élèves. D'ailleurs, heureusement que nous n'avions pas eu cours quelque part, parce que avec les devoirs à faire ou à rendre cela pourrait légèrement compliquer les choses et je me voyais mal expliquer la situation à leur parents. Shannon avait un tas de feuilles imprimées à côté d'elle, j'en déduis qu'elle a dû trier les informations qu'elle a pu trouver et son côté méthodique lui a fait classer des plus importantes au moins importantes.

Je sortis les pizzas du four, les servant dans trois assiettes avant de les poser sur la table accompagnées de soda.

- Je sais où était Maya !

Je venais juste poser les verres sur la table quand elle nous informa de ce détail. La feuille sortit de l'imprimante avec en gros titre anglais _"Murder on the city"_. Elle vint nous rejoindre à table avec sa feuille de papier qu'elle me tendit. On ne voyait pas les visages des corps étalés dans cette vaste salle qui malgré l'impression en noir et blanc me paraissait fort élégante, mais on voyait bien les taches foncées qui se détachaient de chaque cadavre et des morceaux de chaque extrémité disposés un peu partout tout autour comme si l'auteur de ce massacre procédait à une sorte de puzzle, qu'il voulait jouer avec les forces de l'ordre qui s'occuperaient de cette affaire. Aucun nom n'était cité car bien entendu aucune de ces personnes n'était connue à Londres venant d'un autre monde, qui plus est leurs accoutrements devaient forcément attirer l'oeil à moins que les grands seigneurs du Royaume de l'hypocrisie ait fait un joli tour de passe-passe dans tous les cas aucune identité n'a pu être révélée. Cependant la description d'une jeune femme retrouvée poignardée en plein milieu de toute cette rivière de sang attira mon attention et je reconnus Maya :

"Chaque corps démembré avait perdu tous les litres de sang qu'il pouvait contenir. C'est en passant dans la rue où se trouvait ce logement qu'une personne âgée d'une trentaine d'année a vu au seuil de la porte d'entrée couler sur les trois marches qui donnaient sur le chemin menant au portail un liquide bizarre s'arrêtant à mi chemin. La personne trouvant cela étrange a immédiatement appelé les forces de l'ordre qui à leur arrivée comprirent qu'il s'agissait de sang et imaginaient déjà la gravité de la scène qu'ils allaient voir en ouvrant la porte.

Munis de bottes en caoutchouc, ils entrèrent dans la demeure et furent horrifiés de voir tout ce massacre, c'en était à vomir tant cela l'odeur de décomposition était plus forte qu'à la normale tout comme la perte de sang. C'est en inspectant le couloir puis la grande pièce principale où se trouvaient les trois quarts des corps qu'un jeune policier perçut une jeune femme dans le fond allongée sur le sol aucunement démembrée. Une arme blanche était logée dans son abdomen à quelques millimètres de son coeur ralentissant fortement son pouls, elle était inconsciente mais respirait encore, légèrement certes mais toujours. Les secours médicaux ayant été appelés après la découverte de cette rescapée qu'ils emmenèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche. Deux jours après elle disparut de la chambre où elle se trouvait, toujours inconsciente.

Les autorités ont signalé que cette jeune femme avait une particularité qui aiderait sûrement à la retrouver : un tatouage avec un symbole peu commun sur l'intérieur de son poignet gauche.

Qui plus est, la déduction d'un règlement de compte entre gang, ce qui est très rare dans la ville luxueuse qu'est Londres, serait la principale motivation de ce massacre suite à des dizaines d'armes blanches retrouvées à côté de chaque cadavre comme si une guerre avait eu lieu.

Une enquête est ouverte."

Je venais de lire à haute voix à mes amis ce que contenait l'article afin qu'eux aussi aient conscience des informations trouvées un peu partout.

- Eh bien au moins nous savons qu'elle est en sécurité avec son peuple.

- Nous n'en savons rien à vrai dire, on sait juste qu'elle a disparu de sa chambre d'hôpital, dit Emy.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait eu la force d'après ce qui est écrit, de se déplacer seule dans un hôpital à la vue de tout le monde et de disparaître comme ça. Je pense qu'un des sbires de son père est venu la chercher... du moins je l'espère parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de la retrouver à part Peter qui la croit morte et tout aussi humaine que lui.

- Ce qui ne nous aide pas beaucoup, conclut Shannon.

- Est-ce que tu as vu d'autres massacres de ce genre ?

- Oui un seul, en Allemagne à Berlin.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas !

- Quoi Michaël ?

- Maya est la grande guerrière de son peuple pas vrai ?

- Oui !

- Comment a-t-elle pus se retrouver dans cet état avec l'instinct infaillible dont elle dispose. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- Je pense qu'elle a vu l'horreur du massacre est a baissé sa garde, c'est la seule explication plausible qui me vient, répondis-je.

- Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Tu vois toute ton équipe qu'elle devait considérer pour certains comme des amis, démembrés gisant dans un bain de sang, moi personnellement je pense que je serais tellement choquée que je ne ferais attention à rien d'autre.

- C'est vrai qu'on réagirait tous de la même façon, humain ou pas.

- Bon mangeons tant que c'est chaud, proposa Shannon.

- D'accord.

Je ne quittais pas la feuille des yeux et repensais au fait que le même genre de massacre avait eu lieu en Allemagne et que je n'avais pas posé de question à Shannon là dessus, trop occupée à m'inquiéter pour mon amie, Maya.

- Shannon, tu disais qu'en Allemagne il y avait eu le même genre de tuerie.

- Oui.

- Où ça et quand ?

- Hier soit trois jours après l'agression de Maya.

- C'est rapproché dis donc.

- Oui ca l'est. Où ?

- Dans un lieu plus connu que pour Londres. Dans le Parc Victoria à Berlin.

- Pourquoi ce parc ? Réfléchissais-je à voix haute.

- Eh bien sûrement à cause de son emplacement.

Je la fixai l'invitant à continuer ses explications.

- Le Parc Victoria se situe dans le quartier de Kreuzberg qui fut aménagé par Herman Mächtig entre 1884 et 1894. Il est situé sur la plus haute colline de la ville, permettant aux promeneurs de jouir d'une agréable vue sur les quartiers alentours et donc d'être un peu comme à New York au sommet des deux tours jumelles. D'ailleurs, un monument est situé au point culminant de cette colline en souvenir des Guerres de Libérations. Je pense que c'est un appel à la provocation.

- Sauf que les Allemands vont mener une enquête dans tous leurs pays ennemis ou alliés et ça risque de faire des dégâts.

- C'est peut-être justement ce que cherche Oraïa, commencer le boulot et laisser les humains finir sa petite guéguerre.

- Cette idée me déplait fortement mais me parait être la seule piste que nous ayons pour le moment.

- Il est tard, nous devons nous coucher, demain il y a école. Nous continuerons demain soir ou pendant la pause déjeuner peu importe, il nous faut des réponses et trouver comment il se débrouille pour se déplacer !

Après le départ de mes amis de mon appartement, je me retrouvai seule dans mon lit essayant de trouver le sommeil mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de mon cerveau qui ne cessait de cogiter et de penser au retour de Peter... humain.

**POV Maya **

Mes paupières étaient lourdes et collées, j'eus du mal à les faire cligner pour pouvoir ouvrir mes yeux mais quand je réussis je les refermai aussitôt aveuglée par cette lumière émanant de rayons lumineux aveuglants. J'étais allongée sur un matelas fort bien confortable qui me soulageait des douleurs que je ressentais dans le bas de mon dos. Dans cet hôpital londonien j'avais des fils de branchés à mon cœur, à mon nez pour l'oxygène et à mon bras pour me nourrir et m'hydrater, là je n'avais plus rien mais je savais à l'odeur que je ne me trouvais plus dans cette chambre aux multiples bruits de machines qui me maintenaient en vie.

J'essayai à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois je ne ressentis aucune violente douleur, la lumière qui m'éblouissait quelques secondes auparavant n'était plus là, il faisait clair mais pas aussi violemment, l'ambiance était tamisée de façon à ce que je puisse voir autour de moi mais de sorte à ce que je ne sois pas foudroyer de douleur lorsque je clignais les paupières. Je m'accommodais fort bien de cette basse luminosité, j'étais chez moi dans mon Royaume, je le reconnus de suite au décor de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je grimaçai de douleur en essayant de me relever, mon abdomen me faisait encore terriblement souffrir.

La pièce était vaste pouvant encore accueillir trois lits comme le mien, les murs étaient un coup sur deux d'une couleur claire dont sur l'un était représenté le symbole de notre peuple tatoué à un endroit de chacun de nous sur nos corps. Une voix se fit entendre lorsque je finis de grimacer tout en me tordant de douleur.

- Tu devrais rester allongée, ta guérison est difficile, tu dois rester un maximum au repos.

Je reconnus sans mal cette voix fortement masculine et autoritaire mais qui se voulait malgré tout légère avec un brin de douceur.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Nous t'avons enlevé de cet hôpital il y a de cela presque deux jours. Les soins qu'ils t'apportaient n'étaient pas suffisants. Loin de là leur faute, ils ne pouvaient savoir qu'une seule partie de toi est humaine et l'autre magique. Ils t'ont maintenue en vie et je les en remercie pour cela, mais il fallait que l'on réusse à soigner cette blessure en profondeur, elle a attaqué certains des tissus de tes organes.

- Un poison ?

- Je pense oui, mais pas assez fort pour te tuer, seulement pour ralentir tes organes vitaux te tuant à petit feu. Fort heureusement cette humaine est passée devant la demeure et a vu ce sang qui coulait en dehors de la maison.

- Quelle pagaille !

- Reste allongée mon enfant, il faut te ménager.

- Où... où est Peter ?

- Nous en reparlons plus tard.

- N...

Je fermais à nouveau les yeux mais cette fois mon coeur battait normalement.

**POV Amanda**

C'était le jour J, nous devions tous retourner à l'école après ces quelques jours de fermeture. Une cellule psychologique avait été mise en place classe par classe, tout se passerait en groupe pour parler de ce que nous avions vu une semaine auparavant afin d'être sûr qu'aucun traumatisme ne nous affecte. Shannon serait donc séparée de nous pendant ses séance collectives n'étant pas dans les mêmes cours que nous, fort heureusement la première séance ne durait qu'une matinée ce qui nous laissait l'après-midi pour reprendre le cours d'une vie normale, pour ce qu'il en restait.

Le psychologue qui se chargeait de notre classe était grand, les cheveux noirs en bataille maintenus par un peu de gel, une tenue habillée tout en étant décontractée, détail important : il ne portait pas decaractéristiques qui dis "je suis psy"contrairement à tous ces collègues de cette profession que l'on pouvait voir en costume trois pièces avec leurs chaussures noires cirées et leur cravate pour leur donner un style plus sérieux. Nous étions tous installés en cercle sur nos chaises, les tables qui nous servaient de bureaux pendant les cours étaient poussées dans le fond de la classe afin de nous laisser un maximum de place que l'on ne soit pas tous les uns sur les autres. Par je ne sais quel sens intuitif il avait deviné les personnes proches les unes des autres et les avait séparées dans le cercle je ne sais pour quelle raison, sûrement pour que cette réunion soit plus constructive, je n'en sais rien mais du coup Emily se retrouva en face de moi et Michaël fut placé sur ma gauche, trois personnes nous séparaient. La séance se déroula dans une ambiance tendue, personne ne voulait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était encore trop frais dans les esprits de chacun, bien entendu, nous avions tous les trois une autre raison de ne pas pouvoir parler de ce que nous avions vu mais rester là assis sans pouvoir bouger à attendre que cette séance interminable se termine. C'était plus horrible que de passer trois heures dans un cinéma à regarder le titanic je ne sais combien de fois. Nous n'avions pas vu Peter en arrivant au lycée ce matin, en même temps, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de participer à ces réunions de groupe puisqu'il n'était pas là lorsque ce drame a eu lieu, D'ailleurs, les gens étaient-ils au courant de son retour ? Car personne n'en parlait.

Il était presque onze heures et nous étions toujours assis à écouter les ressentis de chacun prenant sur nous pour ne pas péter un plomb en revivant cet événement douloureux et fortement désagréable. C'était au tour de Cindy Marquel de prendre la parole, à peine avait-elle prononcé un mot qu'elle pleurait déjà. Il faut dire que c'était plus que compréhensible, un de ses amis était l'une des victimes, la pauvre. Mesurant environ un mètre soixante-dix, les cheveux mi-longs d'un marron virant au roux selon les reflets de la lumière, elle était assise juste en face de moi et ne cessait de verser des larmes tout en essayant de raconter ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir face à la disparition tragique de son ami ainsi que des autres personnes. Ses yeux verts ne cessaient de fixer le sol comme si il allait s'ouvrir sous nos pieds. Elle nous expliqua qu'aux premiers abords on aurait dit une scène tirée d'un livre religieux faisant passer un message quelconque, avec mes deux amis nous échangeâmes un bref regard parce que la notion du message n'était pas religieux mais voulait tout de même dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'était destiné. Nous seuls savions qui était l'auteur de cette atrocité sanguinaire. Ensuite, bien que ce fût inutile elle évoqua les litres de sang autour des corps ainsi que leurs membres répartis un peu partout. Elle se souvenait tellement du moindre détail que c'en était flippant comme si c'était elle qui avait provoqué tout cela. Le psychologue l'écoutait avec attention et l'interrompit qu'une seule fois pendant son monologue.

- Merci beaucoup Cindy. Comment vous-sentez ?

- Ça fait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir en parler librement.

- C'est ce qui est important dans ce type de regroupement commun, de pouvoir parler sans tabou de ce que l'on ressent parce que vous avez tous partagé la même chose à ce moment précis. Cela vous permet en quelque sorte d'enlever un certain poids qui pèse sur votre cœur sans être jugé. Dommage que certaines personnes ne veuillent pas en parler, dit-il en me regardant ainsi que les trois autres élèves qui n'avaient pas déliés leur langue non plus.

Cette réflexion m'énerva quelque peu et étant à fleur de peau je pris vite la mouche comme on dit.

- Certaines personnes préfèrent intérioriser, c'est un crime ? Demandai-je si froidement que toute l'assemblée me regarda surprise même mes amis.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un constat. Je suis là pour vous aider à...digérer ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'y a aucune obligation de vous confier tant que cela vous aide d'entendre vos camarades.

- Donc, je peux sortir ?

Il prit un air désolé.

- Vous pouvez tous sortir, la réunion est terminée pour le moment.

Sans perdre de temps, je sortis de la salle de classe pour retrouver Shannon qui nous attendait dans le couloir. Emy et Michaël nous rejoignirent tout en me dévisageant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Shannon.

- Amanda a perdu patience, répondit Emy.

- Comment ça ?

- C'était pas contre lui mais c'était un peu trop pour moi du coup je me suis emportée.

- Tu n'étais pas la seule à bouillir, Sullivan était une vraie boule de nerfs et crois moi, il fut bien content de ta petite scène.

- On a vécu ce même type de réunion à la mort de Slevin plus mes parents pour mon cas donc au bout d'un moment... surtout que je sais qui a fait ça.

- Mais eux non, répondit Michaël.

- Je vais être convoquée à tous les coups.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ? Demandai-je.

- J'ai parlé de l'horreur que j'ai vue, qu'il fallait être tordu pour faire un tel massacre, désolée mais c'était sur le moment, dit-elle à mon intention puis celle de nos amis.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu le connaissais pas et quand tu l'as vu il était démoniaque.

- Et après avoir décrit ce que j'ai vu, j'ai pleuré. Bien sûr aucun d'eux ne m'a vue me coincer le doigt sous ma chaise et c'est pour ça que je pleurais. Mais ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait car je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Ce petit moment de légèreté et la façon innocente dont elle nous le racontait nous fit rigoler.

- Nous allons manger ou pas ?

- Allons-y, cromagnon a faim.

Nous nous rendions à la cafétéria quand je vis Peter sortir du bureau du proviseur il passa devant nous tout en nous saluant puis s'arrêta devant son casier. Ne plus sentir mon tatouage en sa présence me faisait toujours aussi bizarre que la veille, mais ce à quoi je ne m'habituerais jamais c'est que tout soit effacé à cause d'eux là haut. Mon cœur se serra en le voyant mais je décidai de passer outre. Je continuai d'avancer vers la cafétéria comme si je n'avais jamais croisé son chemin.

- Tu ne vas pas lui parler ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie.

- Pourquoi ? Hier il s'est enfui comme si nous étions contagieux.

- Je ne vais pas contester parce que je sais que tu n'es pas d'humeur, mais tu as tort !

Je m'arrêtai pour faire face à mon amie.

- Non, c'est eux qui ont eu tort, ils ont désormais un nouvel ennemi : moi.

Nous reprîmes notre chemin vers la cafétéria sans dire le moindre mot.

- Il nous regarde, dis-je tout bas. Non ne vous retournez pas.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Regarde discrètement là-haut.

Le plafond était une sorte de dôme miroitant, donc voir au delà de mon épaule n'était pas un problème, mais allez savoir pourquoi, c'était la seule partie du lycée qui avait un plafond de la sorte.

- Ba écoute, peut-être qu'on l'intrigue.

- Ou qu'on lui fait peur, répondis-je.

Assis à notre table habituelle, nous mangions notre repas presque dans le calme car tout le monde parlais de cette réunion de groupe mais certaines parlaient aussi du retour de Peter et que c'était étrange de ne plus nous voir ensemble. Quand un de nos camarades de classe vint lui parler de moi, il se leva et sortit de la cafétéria. Ils avaient donc effacé sa mémoire à mon sujet et celui de tout ce qui nous entourait à l'exception de certaines personnes du lycée avec qui il précisait à chaque fois en pas vouloir parler de moi, que de toute façon il ne me connaissait pas. Les gens étaient choqués mais respectaient ses choix. Pas moi, car je savais d'où cela venait. Vous en conviendrez que rien que d'y penser cela me donna la nausée à un tel point que je cessai de manger. Mes amis me regardaient quand il revint chercher son sac dans le réfectoire. Je pris la parole avant qu'ils ne me disent d'aller le voir.

- Tout pour te déstabiliser jusqu'au bout, dit ma meilleure amie.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il le fasse exprès, dit Shannon.

- Peu importe, répondis- je. Je pense que je vais sécher cet après-midi.

- C'est nouveau ça ! S'exclama Michaël.

- En quel honneur ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie.

- Je ne retournerai pas à cette réunion et je préfère continuer mes recherches.

- D'accord, on vient avec toi alors !

- Hors de question. Mon absence peut s'expliquer par mon coup de gueule de ce matin mais pas la vôtre. Qui plus est, j'ai besoin de vous pour garder un œil sur Petrer juste au cas où.

- Mais nous ne pourrions rien faire si il y a un je ne sais quoi qui l'attaque..., me dit Shannon.

_C'est pas faux. _

Je ne répondis pas, je pris mon plateau afin de le déposer sur le chariot qui partirai**t** à la plonge. Mes amis firent de même.

- Amanda ?

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?

- Comprendre quoi ?

Je continuai à marcher en direction de mon casier pour prendre mes affaires alors qu'ils me suivaient toujours.

- Elle espère qu'en se retrouvant confronté à l'un de nos ennemis il retrouve ses réflexes de Defender.

- Mais c'est dangereux, imagine que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tu pourrais vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience ?

- Michaël, crois-tu vraiment que monsieur je suis parfait là-haut laisserait son fils seul se battre au péril de sa vie humaine sans intervenir ? Moi non ! Voilà pourquoi je prends le risque, lui dis-je d'une voix calme. Et puis pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'ils attaqueront à nouveau le lycée, ils ont fait un peu trop de dégâts ces derniers jours.

- D'accord, excuse-moi je ne voulais pas mettre tes intentions en doute.

- Euh Amanda, tu oublies un détail, me fit remarquer Shannon.

- Lequel ?

- Peter ne sera pas au lycée cet après-midi, d'ailleurs il n'y a plus sa voiture et il ne sera pas là parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de participer à la réunion.

- C'est vrai, j'ai totalement oublié ce détail... ba vous êtes tranquilles alors, vous avez juste à écouter blablater ou avec un peu de chance il y aura cours.

Je leur fis un clin d'œil avant de monter dans ma voiture et de démarrer.

- Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau.

Je quittai le parking du lycée sans perdre de temps.

Je ne pris pas la même route que d'habitude pour rentrer chez moi, je ne voulais pas passer par le manoir, donc je pris un petit détour qui me ferait passer par la patinoire.

Après dix minutes de route, j'arrivai à quelques mètres de ce lieu rempli de souvenirs lointains et récents. Je dus freiner derrière une dizaine de voitures qui ne bougeaient plus attendant je ne sais quoi. Puis, j'aperçus en sortant un peu la tête de la voiture des gyrophares de police qui faisait barrage.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Reprenant le volant, je fis marche-arrière en vérifiant bien qu'il n'y pas de voiture derrière moi pour prendre la petit ruelle que j'avais vue sur ma droite quelques mètres plus tôt, Elle était étroite mais suffisamment large pour laisser passer une voiture comme la mienne mais pas une de plus. J'avais mis la radio et je rehaussai le son lorsque j'entendis un flash info parler de la glace fondue à la patinoire bloquant ainsi la route principale menant au centre commercial parce que les portes avaient été laissées ouvertes et que l'eau inondait pratiquement la route. La patinoire fermerait bientôt ses portes étant la fin de saison mais il n'était jamais arrivé le moindre accident depuis son ouverture c'était vraiment étrange. Toutefois, cela me permettait de mieux comprendre le barrage policier ainsi que les pompiers qui avaient dû intervenir. L'information terminée je baissai le son de la radio tout en arrivant dans une nouvelle rue qui cette fois ci était plus large donnant sur l'arrière de la patinoire tout de même avec une rue entre nous. Avec un peu de chance seule l'avant de la patinoire était inondé.

J'entendis un bruit sourd résonner à l'intérieur de ma voiture. Du coin de l'œil tout en restant concentré sur ma conduite, je cherchai d'où cela provenait mais je ne vis rien. Une nouvelle résonance se fit entendre sans que je puisse trouver d'où elle émanait. J'arrêtai la voiture tout en enlevant ma ceinture de sécurité pour essayer de trouver, tout en restant à l'intérieur du véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vêtu d'un uniforme tombe sur mon pare brise le fissurant. Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai vers lui m'assurant qu'il respirait toujours. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années et portait une alliance, c'était pas le chef de la caserne sinon son grade se trouverait sur son uniforme or ce n'était pas le cas.

Son pouls était faible sûrement à cause du choc.

- Regardez moi qui est là !

Je me retournai, connaissant la voix de celui qui se trouvait derrière moi.

- Je devrais être surprise mais bizarrement je ne le suis pas ! Lui répondis-je tout en faisant volte-face.

Sauf que je ne me trouvai rien d'autre à dire lorsque je fus face à lui. Ce n'était plus le même physiquement, il lui était arrivé quelque chose qui le rendait différent mais je en saurais dire quoi. Il était presque à plaindre, sauf qu'on ne blâme pas son ennemi.

- Il respire encore,

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

- Je me tiens au courant de la qualité de ma...chère équipe.

- Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça ?

- Amanda, mon amour, me connaîtrais-tu si mal ? Penses-tu réellement une infime seconde que je puisse faire autant de bazar ? Je suis beaucoup plus minutieux, reconnais-le !

- Il est vrai que l'on peut te reconnaître cette qualité, mais si ce n'est pas toi alors qui a donné cet ordre ?

- Oh ça, je pense que tu le sais ! Je crois que l'on t'a fourni pas mal d'informations lorsque tu t'es battue au manoir. D'ailleurs beau combat pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas défendre lors de notre dernière entrevue.

- Je protégeais mes amis.

Le pompier devait reprendre connaissance car je l'entendis gémir. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour m'en assurer et je le vis bouger. Mes yeux se reposèrent immédiatement sur Slevin.

- Vas-y tu peux aller le voir, je ne ferai rien.

Je le regardai méfiante.

- Je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt, c'est promis.

Pouvais-je avoir confiance sur ce coup-là, je n'étais pas complètement sûre mais quelque chose dans son regard me donnait envie d'y croire. Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai vers le pompier.

- J'ai mal.

- Vous avez fait une sacrée chute mais ça ira. Il vous faudra tout de même aller à l'hôpital.

Mon corps se raidit. Slevin s'était rapproché. Je le sentis grâce à ce frisson qui me parcourait, il se trouvait juste à côté de moi à présent. Je lui bloquai sa main droite qui se trouvait au-dessus du pompier.

- Laisse-moi faire !

- Faire quoi ? Demandai-je sur la défensive.

- Comment crois-tu que nous pouvons guérir assez rapidement de certaines blessures ? Il n'y a pas que Peter qui a des tours de magicien.

- Comment puis-je être certaine que ce n'est pas une entourloupe ?

- Écoute ton instinct.

-Pffff

Pourtant, sans pouvoir l'expliquer quelque chose me certifiait que je pouvais avoir confiance. Je lâchai sa main. Il la passa de la tête aux pieds du pompier après m'avoir esquissé un sourire victorieux. Une sorte de chaleur émanait de sa main, je surveillais le pompier qui ne gémissait plus de douleur mais de soulagement. Il souriait. Puis il posa sa main sur la tête de l'homme.

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'efface le souvenir de nous deux.

- Il nous voit là.

- Regarde !

Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement une fois qu'il se releva. Slevin lui indiqua quel chemin prendre pour retrouver la patinoire, qu'il s'était égaré et qu'il verrait normalement une fois qu'il sera arrivé au bon endroit mais qu'il ne souviendrait pas de nous avoir vu. Même pas de sa chute. Il partit sans poser de question tel un robot qui savait où il devait aller.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça après tout ce bordel dans le monde ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commandé ses attaques.

- On dirait que tu as raté ton coup en lui arrachant le cœur.

- On dirait bien oui.

- Mais il ne peut pas déplacer ?

- En effet.

- Alors comment ?

- Je te le laisse le soin de le découvrir dans tes bouquins. Quoi que je ne suis pas sûr que tu y trouves de réponse car c'est plutôt inédit.

Je compris que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponse donc je choisis de changer de sujet pour avoir la réponse à une autre question qui me taraudait depuis le début de cette rencontre.

- Et ça, c'est lui ?

- Une petite vengeance.

- Pourquoi ça ne cicatrise pas ?

- Parce que je le veux bien. Je te l'ai di**,** on en peut cicatriser de toutes les blessures. Ça fait plus viril tu ne trouves pas ?

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire, il n'en fit pas la remarque pour autant. Malgré la brûlure qui s'étendait de sa joue gauche jusqu'au début de son torse cela ne gâchait rien à la beauté de son visage qui autrefois était si angélique.

- Pourquoi tu as sauvé cet homme, et pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de me tuer ? C'est pour ça que tu as été recruté je te rappelle.

Son regard était plongé dans le vide avant de croiser à nouveau le mien.

- Peut-être que je suis las de ça.

Décontenancée par cette réponse, je ne trouvai rien à dire car je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse.

- Humain, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Peter, il est revenu mais différent.

- Faut croire que tout le monde aime m'abandonner. Tu dois être heureux ?

- Pas spécialement. A vrai dire, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais la douleur que je peux lire dans tes yeux...

- Je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui.

- L'étrangeté est un mystère que tu voudras résoudre mon amour. Je te connais trop pour ça. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, j'ai stoppé le massacre, il n'y a pas de morts mais des blessés. C'est toujours ça.

Sans que je puisse réaliser ce qu'il venait de me dire, je le vis disparaître sous mes yeux. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de cette entrevue, c'était vraiment trop bizarre.

Deux semaines, qu'il était bizarre au point d'éviter chaque endroit où je me trouvais. Lorsque j'étais réfectoire eh bien il attendait mon départ pour pouvoir y aller il n'y a que la salle de classe qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter. Mais hier, il est venu me voir pour me proposer une soirée en amoureux en allant voir un fil d'action, ba oui les films je t'aime moi non plus c'est pas notre truc. Heureuse de cette proposition malgré un certain malaise qui s'installait en moi, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui dire non. Avant et après le film, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête inopinément en plein milieu de notre conversation. Sans un mot, je le fixais attendant une explication de sa part, son attitude était devenue plus bizarre que ces dernières semaines, il avait la même attitude qu'à la mort de mes parents, il a de cela un an.

J'en avais des frissons.

Son regard devint celui d'un autre pendant quelques secondes. Nous étions au bord de la route et lorsque je lui demandai de nous mettre sur le trottoir, ses muscles se tendirent. Je regardai dans la même direction que lui mais je ne vis rien.

- Il faut que nous parlions.

Au fond de moi, je le pressentais depuis des mois mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'espérais tellement que cette soirée sauverait notre histoire. Je sentais les larmes me monter mais je contrôlais ma déception et je décidais de l'écouter par respect.

- Amanda, je suis désolé pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours, de ces derniers mois même. Je t'aime, sois en sûre mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

- Aaaah ! Entendis-je une fois ses paroles prononcées.

Les cris se rependaient autour de moi mais je restais figée sur place pendant que l'amour de ma vie se faisait culbuter par une voiture qui sortait de je ne sais où.

- De l'aide, appelez de l'aide vite !

Sa main rouge et gluante vint se poser sur ma joue droite. Nos regards se remplirent de larmes tout en nous regardant. J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes comprenant que ce serait notre dernier baiser car les secours n'arriveraient pas à temps. Mon monde était en train de s'écrouler autour de moi.

- Je te sauverai, je te le promets, me dit-il.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa poitrine cessa de se soulever.

Ce fut en sursaut que je me réveillai le visage mouillé. Je n'avais jamais revécu cette soirée entièrement ne me souvenant de presque rien, tellement choquée que mon subconscient avait dû l'isoler dans un coin de ma tête pour que certains détails ne soient pas trop douloureux. Mais désormais, je ne savais plus distinguer le réel de l'imaginaire. Mon corps ne voulait pas s'arrêter de trembler, ce rêve paraissait tellement réel comme si je venais de revivre en vrai la scène. La rencontre de cet après-midi avait dû m'atteindre plus que je ne voulais le penser.

J'essayai de me remémorer ce rêve qui autrefois était la réalité mais seule la phrase « je te sauverai, je te le promets » ne cessait de se répéter dans ma tête or je ne me souvins plus que suffisamment de cet instant où il avait fermé les yeux à jamais. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait prononcé ce genre de parole. Cela me perturbait au plus haut point.

Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, la seule personne vers qui je voulais me tourner ne se souvenait plus de moi et donc n'avait plus aucun pouvoir pour vivre mes rêves comme auparavant et donc ressentir ce trouble qui m'habitait. Il était deux heures du matin lorsque je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, passée la torpeur, je sortis de mon lit pour prendre une douche sans pour autant réussir à me calmer.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée, dis-je à ma meilleure amie assise sur son lit.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Qu'importe l'heure nous avons toujours été là l'une pour l'autre, le jour comme la nuit et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tout ça va changer.

- Merci.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé cette phrase ? Je veux dire, il savait ce qu'il allait devenir et aurait voulu te protéger ou te prévenir de ce qui allait suivre.

- Je n'arrête pas depuis que j'ai les yeux ouverts de me repasser la scène de long en large, pas une seule fois il n'a prononcé ces mots. Il avait trop de sang dans la bouche pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que c'est de l'avoir vu cet après-midi et tout ce qu'il se passe avec Peter qui me taraude je ne sais pas, ça n'a pas de sens tout ça. Son attitude était vraiment bizarre, pas agressif du tout vois-tu contrairement à la dernière fois au café mais plutôt calme, amical je dirais même.

- Et en ce qui concerne Oraïa ?

- Il a esquivé toutes les réponses qu'il aurait pues me donner.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te fournir mais tu ne vas pas aimer.

- Ne te bile pas avec ça, j'en suis venue à la même conclusion que toi sur le chemin. Il faut que je parle à un des membres du Conseil.

- Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- On n'a rien dit sur mon absence de cet après-midi ?

- Non, ça n'a choqué personne.

Je m'étais assoupie aux côtés de ma meilleure amie pendant quelques heures quand son réveil sonna. Aujourd'hui, nous avions classe, finie la séance de psychanalyse gratuite et groupée mais cela voulait donc dire que je me retrouverai dans trois cours similaires avec Peter à moins que son entretien de la dernière fois avec le proviseur n'ait pas été que pour parler de son absence mais aussi pour demander à changer de classe.

Ma gorge se serra, prise d'une angoisse certaine à l'idée de ne même plus pouvoir être avec lui en classe, lui faire raviver (l'espoir fait vivre mais sait-on jamais) certains souvenirs serait alors quasi impossible et je le perdrai définitivement. C'est en réalisant cette soudaine peur que je me souvins comment était notre première vraie conversation. C'était à l'infirmerie, je me remémorai son regard lorsque je lui avais parlé de mon histoire avec Slevin, le soir où il mourrait dans mes bras. J'avais peut-être une carte à jouer, seulement il me fallait trouve le bon moment ce qui n'allait pas être évident.

Emily expliqua à Michaël et Shannon le rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire en demandant un entretien avec l'un des membres du Conseil. Ils n'étaient pas franchement ravis de cette nouvelle mais ne firent aucune remarque voulant respecter ma décision.

La matinée se déroula comme toute autre, les cours commençaient à se compliquer un peu, arrivant à quelques mois de la fin de l'année scolaire c'était tout à fait normal. Les notes comptaient désormais pour nos inscriptions à l'université, tout le monde y trouvait son intérêt. Le stress était l'attitude numéro un de chacun, pas pour moi. Mon intérêt pour l'université était... hors sujet. Déjà faudrait-il que je survive à cette guerre entre deux mondes différents et puis avec Slevin nous avions un projet bien particulier qui n'avait plus lieu d'être désormais alors à quoi bon... Je pensais pouvoir y aller avec Peter mais puisque lui aussi on me l'a enlevé! Tout cela n'était que superflu à mes yeux, ce que je devais faire pour préserver l'humanité avait beaucoup plus d'importance à mes yeux que de vulgaire dossiers de papiers qui soi-disant devaient nous donner un avenir prodigieux si tu suivais correctement les règles. Je devais pourtant être assidue dans mes cours pour ne pas louper ma chance au cas où tout de même. Peut-être que je survivrai à ma douleur après tout. Le seul problème, c'est que de toutes ces brochures, aucune ne me donnait vraiment envie à part une. Ma motivation devait être en veilleuse. Cependant, je feuilletais chacune d'entre elles attendant que quelque chose fasse tilt en moi mais rien en se produit. Assise à ma table de classe, je sentis un regard sur moi, je relevai la tête et je le vis assis à une autre table non loin de la mienne qui me regardait tenant aussi dans ses mains la même pile de documents comme les trois quarts des élèves. Il baissa la tête lorsque je relevai la mienne dans sa direction comme si il était gêné de me regarder.

Je baissai à nouveau la tête dans mes brochures me disant que peut-être il regardait sans aucun intérêt mais j'eus à nouveau cette sensation que je connaissais trop bien mais décidai de l'ignorer volontairement, lui résister allait peut-être l'attiser puis je me souvins de mon objectif. Une idée me vint quand le prof entra dans la sa classe.

- Bien je vois que vous avez tous la tête dans vos brochures, c'est parfait car ce cours va être consacré à vos futurs projets d'études.

Emily et Michaël venaient de passer le pas de la porte pour savoir si comme eux nous allions parler des dépliants. Après ma réponse positive, ils quittèrent ma salle de classe pour se rendre dans la leur. C'était l'un des rares cours où nous n'étions pas ensemble.

- Maintenant que miss Emily est retourné à ses occupations nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit-il sans me regarder mais je savais que cette remarque était pour moi.

Certains rigolaient gentiment de la situation, d'autres ne relevaient même pas.

- Bien, vous savez tous depuis le début de cette année scolaire où vous souhaitez aller d'où ces brochures différentes pour chacun. Sofia, as-tu une préférence parmis tes sélections ?

Sofia était l'une des filles les plus appréciées du lycée pour sa gentillesse et sa sincérité. Elle était brune aux cheveux mi-longs, les yeux d'un vert émeraude absolument magnifique qui se mariaient avec n'importe laquelle de ses tenues.

- Eh bien, il y a l'université de Vancouver qui propose exactement les options dont je rêve mais d'un autre côté, j'aimerais me prendre une année pour moi et aller découvrir une partie des Etats-Unis donc pour le moment je suis indécise.

- Indécise certes, mais avec deux objectifs bien précis. Reste plus qu'à choisir.

- Tout à fait monsieur.

Tout ne l'écoutant, j'avais continué à regarder les papiers qui se trouvaient sur ma table les divisant en deux tas. D'un côté, toutes les brochures, de l'autre une seule.

- Et vous Amanda, quel est votre projet ?

- Université de Toronto.

J'eus l'effet escompté. Ils chuchotaient etre eux ou me regardaient sauf un qui ne comprenait ce tel remue ménage.

- Vous apparaissez surpris ?

- En effet, je le suis. Je pensais que comme c'était un projet commun avec Slevin, tu avais abandonné l'idée à sa mort.

La position de Peter changea, il trifouillait les reocins d'une des brochures comme si il y avait un malaise quelconque comme si il se souvenait de quelque chose, mais pas de ce projet car je lui en avais jamais parlé. Les gens pensaient tous que Peter et moi étions plus que fâchés donc ma réponse n'allait pas les surprendre.

- Pour être honnête, mes amis ont leurs propres projets qui sont différents des miens donc comme plus rien ne me retient ici, j'ai décidé de faire ce que nous avions comme projet avec Slevin.

Tous me regardèrent avant de regarder Peter qui ne réagit pas, la tête figée sur ses brochures, je sentis que quelque chose se passait en moi.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 Le cri du désespoir

Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'avais ressenti exactement mais il s'était passé quelque chose, il ne me restait plus qu'à découvrir ce que cela pouvait être. Tout le monde était passé après moi, pour parler de ses propres choix, sauf Peter qui avoua ne pas s'être penché dessus depuis l'accident de sa soeur. Ce que nous pouvions tous comprendre. J'avais abandonné l'idée de lui courir après, car je savais que c'était peine perdue malgré sa réaction suite la révélation de mon projet. Je ne retrouverai jamais celui qu'il avait été. Pourtant par moment, j'avais cet espoir de le retrouver mais son refus de tout contact me désespérait au plus haut point.

Nous nous retrouvions fréquemment dans la semaine pour un travail d'étude en groupe sur l'histoire de notre pays et ses catastrophes comme l'attaque d'une banque, les feux de forêts ou autres. Nous n'étions pas tous seuls contrairement au dernier devoir qui nous avait rapprochés. Cette fois, Emy, Michaël ainsi que Shannon nous accompagnaient. Les deux premières séances nous servirent à faire des recherches, nous étions allés à la bibliothèque municipale dans une atmosphère plus que tendue, pour la deuxième séance nous avions profité de notre pause déjeuner au lycée, quant à la troisième, Peter proposa de venir la faire chez lui.

- Pas besoin de vous indiquer où il se situe, nous avait-il dit.

Une remarque pas dénuée de sous-entendus puisqu'il faisait allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plus d'une semaine lorsque nous étions venus au manoir pour aller à la bibliothèque pour des recherches sur Oraïa et que nous l'avions trouvé avec des cartons plein les bras. Cependant, de mèche avec mes amis qui savaient que j'étais mal à l'aise de retourner au manoir après tout ce qui s'y était passé, je déclinai son offre.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette invitation mais je ne serais pas des vôtres cet après-midi mais tenez, c'est ce que j'ai fait hier soir dans mon coin. Je voulais prendre un peu d'avance, on dirait que j'ai bien fait.

Il est vrai que j'avais de mon côté continué à travailler sur notre dossier car je savais que cet après-midi j'aurais plus besoin de trouver les réponses à mes questions que de potasser sur un dossier d'histoire.

- D'accord. Merci d'avoir bossé dessus en tout cas.

Il avait dit cela comme si ça le soulageait que je ne vienne pas.

- De rien.

Je les saluai tous avant de prendre de me diriger vers la sortie du lycée.

Je n'étais pas venue en voiture ce matin donc je marchai pour rentrer chez moi afin de finir mes recherches sur Oraïa avant de prendre contact avec l'un des membres du Conseil. D'ailleurs, je ne savais toujours pas comment m'y prendre mais bon chaque chose en son temps parait-il.

Lorsque j'entendis un cri qui provenait de quelque part sur ma droite. Mon corps se raidit, ma colonne vertébrale se contracta ainsi que tous mes muscles et un frisson me parcourut jusqu'à la pointe de mes pieds. Sans perdre de temps, je courus dans la direction des cris mais ils étaient arrêtés. Je regardai aux alentours mais ne vis rien, ce qui était particulièrement frustrant, croyez-moi. Je mis mon téléphone portable en silencieux juste au cas où et je continuai à avancer suivant mon instinct pour une fois. Une odeur de rouille se faisait sentir, je savais parfaitement ce dont il s'agissait et que j'étais arrivé trop tard.

_Rien ne te dit que c'est surnaturel,_ pensai-je.

Pourtant, une fois sur place, je fus écœurée par ce que je vis : une femme à l'agonie allongée sur le sol les entrailles lui sortant de son ventre respirant une dernière fois. Mais le pire n'était pas cette image mais ce qui se passait. Je n'avais pas prêté attention jusque-là mais quelque chose bougeait à côté du corps. Une espèce de bestiole avec des pattes mais dontje ne vis pas la tête de suite. Lorsqu'elle sentit ma présence, la tête de la créature se releva dans ma direction et j'eus une subite envie de vomir. Je déglutis. Dans la bouche de cette monstruosité se trouvait un morceau d'intestin de la victime.

- Amanda, chuchota la bestiole.

Elle connaissait mon nom donc ça ne pouvait être qu'un des sbires de Slevin ou d'Oraïa.

- Je ssssavais que tu ne résssssissssterais pas aux cris mais comme tu peux le voir, tu arrives trop tard. C'est du trissssstesssssse. C'est comme cccccela que tu comptes sauver l'humanité ?

Une espèce de serpent croisé avec je ne sais quoi pour avoir des pattes aussi atrophiées. Il s'éloigna du corps pour se positionner à quelques mètres de moi. La femme était morte.

- Enfin on ssssse retrouve faccccce à facccce.

_Oraïa..._

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ma recrue n'est pas des plus efficaccccces ccces derniers temps ssssurtout quand il ssss'agit de toi. Pourtant avec l'abssssencccce de ton protecteur**,** il avait de quoi faire et même quand il a eu l'occasion de te tuer, lorsque tu demeurais une jeune petite adolesccccente fragile il en a été incapable. Il est cccensssssé ne plus avoir aucune humanité en lui mais bizarrement lorssssqu'il ssss'agit de toi il faiblit. Quant à la guerrière, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à lui jouer ce petit tour. La pauvre, si naïve qu'elle ne m'a pas vu venir. Ils sssssont toussss morts par ssssa faute. Ccccca m'a rappelé une ccccertaine bataille avec ssson père il y a quelques années où ssssa femme est morte.

Il rit. Un rire qui résonna jusque dans mes entrailles me glaçant sur place.

_Maya, c'était donc lui._

Une rage monstrueuse s'empara de moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de contrôler mes émotions afin de ne pas lui donner satisfaction.

- Comment faites-vous pour être... ça ? Alors que vous êtes censé avoir un énorme trou dans la poitrine.

- Je reprends des forccccces Amanda, Slevin ne pourra pas ignorer très longtemps ce qu'il est, je le forcerai à masssssacrer comme je l'ai forccccccé à tuer tes parents.

Je sentis les larmes monter. J'eus beaucoup de mal à les contrôler si bien que je vis son sourire et son regard satisfait mais je gardai malgré tout mon calme pour ne pas lui donner plus ample satisfaction.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Maya ?

- Je l'ai blessée mais pas seulement physiquement. Croire en son armée est une énorme faiblesse...

Cette phrase était pleine de sous-entendus et ma pensée alla directement pour mes amis. Il avait réussit à détourner mon attention si bien que je me retrouvai le dos sur la pelouse avec sa tête répugnante comme tout le reste de son corps, à quelques mètres de la mienne.

- Il est ssssi facile de détourner ton attention Amanda.

_Feu br_ûle _ses pattes boudinées. _

La chaleur me parcourut et je criai de douleur lorsqu'il me griffa à l'abdomen. Mais avec une griffe en feu car mon appel avait fonctionné. Il commençait à se dandiner ne pouvant plus résister à la chaleur des flammes.

- Sensible aux flammes ? Me moquai-je. Pourtant, elles sont source de l'Enfer !

Il recula un peu mais pas assez à mon goût ; c'est alors qu'une idée me vint en repensant à la blessure infligée par mon ex amour. D'un coup franc et assez puissant pour que la douleur soit forte, je lui mis un coup de poing là où était autrefois situé son coeur, si toutefois il en avait eu un. Si bien que son cri de souffrance fit partir tous les animaux qui se trouvaient dans les alentours. Le vent vint l'éloigner de moi sans que je l'appelle. A peine ai-je eu le temps de me relever que la créature dans laquelle il s'était transporté se désintégra.

Je n'eus pas le temps de souffler, je me saisis dans l'urgence de mon téléphone portable appelant trois fois Emy qui ne répondait pas, de même pour Michaël et Shannon. Sans perdre une seule seconde, je courus en direction du manoir en me pliant en deux par moments à cause de la blessure qu'il m'avait infligée.

_Faut que je désinfecte pour ne pas me trouver plus mal._

Cependant, je craignais surtout de me transformer en je ne sais quoi de répugnant et démoniaque. Je pensais alors que je n'avais jamais su comment s'était passé la transformation de Slevin. Je ne cessais de courir tout en m'essoufflant, arrivant presque au manoir, il me restait à peine quelques mètres à parcourir quand je me tordis de nouveau à cause de la douleur, moins longtemps toutefois essayant de prendre le dessus.

- Ces quelques pages qu'Amanda a faites vont beaucoup nous aider, fit Peter.

- C'est vrai que ça va nous permettre d'avancer plus vite, répondit Emily.

- Elle vous a dit pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas venir ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, leur dit Peter.

- Ca a pas frappé ? Demanda Michaël.

Ils étaient dans la chambre qui autrefois était rose, aujourd'hui elle était totalement transformée en une pièce où l'on pouvait lire ou bien travailler à plusieurs. Une sorte de bureau.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, répondit Peter.

Un bruit plus fort et sourd se fit entendre.

- Là vous avez entendu ? Insista Michaël.

- Oui, répondit Amanda.

Ils descendirent ensemble.

- Ca frappe vraiment fort je trouve, dit Emy.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard.

- Appelons-la juste au cas où, dit Michaël.

Peter mit sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêta à ouvrir.

Non sans mal, je fus arrivée à la porte du manoir. Il y avait leur voiture, ils devaient avoir mis leurs téléphones en silencieux afin de travailler sans être dérangés du moins je l'espèrais. La blessure me lançait toujours mais je décidai de l'ignorer. Je frappai plusieurs fois, le plus fort possible en espérant que rien ne leur soit arrivé. J'aurais pu demander au vent afin d'ouvrir la porte mais je n'avais plus assez de force pour l'appeler. J'entendis une voix, c'était celle de Michaël, ils étaient juste là et ils allaient m'ouvrir.

Un soulagement sans fin m'envahit.

Je frappai à nouveau et tombai nez à nez avec Peter. Je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête car il me regarda bizarrement, plus que ces derniers jours depuis son retour. Emily suivie de Michaël courut vers moi pour me soutenir de façon à ce que je ne tombe pas par terre. Je dus, sans m'en rendre compte perdre connaissance car j'eus à peine conscience d'être allongée qu'une fois que je ne sentis plus mes jambes se dérober sous mon corps. Ma blessure ne me faisait presque plus mal.

Tout se brouilla dans ma tête, je les entendais parler comprenant à peine ce qu'ils disaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda Shannon.

- A ton avis ! Répondit sèchement Emily.

Peter parla mais je compris rien, à vrai dire je replongeai dans l'inconscience, j'eus juste le temps de prononcer le prénom de celui qui m'avait provoqué cette blessure.

- Oraïa, c'est... lui qui... ça.

Mes yeux se fermèrent plus longtemps puis je n'entendis plus rien comme si tout en moi était déconnecté.

**POV Maya**

J'étais toujours dans mon lit**,** la douleur à l'abdomen ayant disparu je me sentais de nouveau moi et je n'oubliais pas que je voulais des réponses à mes questions. Voilà presque une semaine que j'étais retenue en captivité dans cette pièce sans aucune visite et je trouvais le temps extrêment long. Je décidais de me lever, j'en avais plus que marre d'obéir aux ordres, d'être un pantin qui se laisse manipuler au péril de sa vie sans connaître la moindre réponse à ses multiples questions qui me taraudaient depuis des jours.

Le couloir était vide mais éclairé par une douce lumière qui me permettait de me guider même si je connaissais un peu les lieux. Les chambres médicales n'étaient pas un lieu de mon Royaume auxquelles j'étais habituée à me rendre, la dernière fois ce fut... à la mort de ma mère. Ce vague souvenir fut assez douloureux pour me mettre les larmes aux yeux. Je chassais cette pensée afin de poursuivre mon but.

J'arrivai à la salle du Conseil où se trouvait mon père qui fut surpris de me voir arriver dans cette pièce remplie de grands sièges occupés par chacun des membres.

- Laissez nous !

Ils sortirent de la pièce sans le moindre mot dans un calme olympique.

- Je veux des réponses.

- Je le sais Maya.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas être venu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Tu n'étais pas prisonnière Maya, tu pouvais sortir de ta chambre quand tu le souhaitais.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum... tu parles comme elle.

- Cessez de la mêler à toutes vos petites contrariétés.

- Je n'ai rien contre elle mais elle est un peu trop rebelle par moments.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher d'avoir des réactions humaines.

- Loin de moi cette idée.

- Pourquoi m'avoir éloignée de Peter ?

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé l'éloigner d'Amanda !

- A juste cause, vous l'avez brisé père.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Je le ressens, j'entendais les chuchotements dans les couloirs et ses images juste derrière vous sont la preuve que c'est vrai.

- Sa colère la rendra beaucoup plus forte et une arme redoutable.

- Alors c'est ça ? Gagner à tout prix même en risquant de perdre votre fils.

- Il comprendra. Il a déjà compris.

- Où est-il ?

- Sur terre.

- Vous l'avez renvoyé ?

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire cela.

- Vous êtes aussi aveuglé par la vengeance qu'Oraïa. Finalement vous ne valez pas mieux que lui.

Je sortis sur ses mots retournant là où je vivais avant ma blessure. Je savais que je ne pouvais retourner sur terre tant qu'il ne m'y aurait pas autorisée. Je venais de lui manquer de respect, je n'allais pas non plus risquer qu'il m'éloigne une fois de plus.

Une fois chez moi, je voulus prendre contact avec mon frère, en vain, tout contact était impossible comme si les lignes étaient brouillées.

Je pris le cristal et regardai alors ce qu'il se passait là où je ne pouvais être.

**POV Amanda**

Je ne sentais plus rien au niveau de l'abdomen, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais été blessée. C'était une sensation apaisante. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de jours où j'étais restée allongée mais j'étais sûre d'une chose, je n'étais pas à l'hôpital. Je reconnus l'odeur alléchante d'une cuisine que je connaissais que trop bien, une odeur qui me rappelait mes soirées à manger en face de lui nous disputant une glace. Je compris immédiatement où je me trouvais. La lumière du jour me faisait mal aux yeux mais je réussis à m'y habituer cependant.

La chambre rose, je me retrouvais là où je passais presque toutes mes nuits après des heures d'entraînement. J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir vu la pièce différente lorsque Michaël m'y avait déposée. Réfléchir me donnait mal à la tête mais j'étais persuadée qu'il y a avait bien un canapé en dessous de la fenêtre ainsi que des murs différents. Je m'assis dans mon lit et regardai l'endroit où se trouvait il y a quelques jours ma blessure. Aujourd'hui, ma peau était normal avec une légère cicatrice qui s'y on y prêtait pas attention ne se voyait quasiment pas. J'aurais pu être empotée ou fatiguée mais au lieu de cela, j'étais en pleine forme sans aucune douleur ni aucun lancement au niveau de l'abdomen. L'un des Defenders m'avait soignée.

- Merci, dis-je à voix basse à peine audible.

Je sortis de la chambre pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Ils parlaient, je les entendais, mes amis étaient là je reconnus la voix d'Emily. Je vis l'ombre de Shannon passer devant la porte, elle ne vit pas que j'étais là. Je marchai tout de même doucement, juste au cas où puis je m'arrêtai net quand j'entendis le sujet de leur conversation.

- Elle a aperçu le juste avant de fermer les yeux. Quand elle se réveillera et qu'elle verra que la pièce est redevenue normale, elle comprendra que quelque chose ne va pas, dit Michaël.

- Elle sera groguie avec un peu de chance, du moins je l'espère pour toi parce que nous, on a déjà du mal à digérer tout ce qu'elle nous a révélé mais ce que tu viens de nous révéler est pire et crois-moi qu'Amanda...

- Ne te le pardonnera pas, finit Michaël.

- Peter, mets toi deux minutes à sa place. Elle s'est réveillée et tu n'étais plus là parce qu'on t'avait ramené de force dans ton Royaume sans lui donner la moindre explication. Certes, ce point-là, tu n'en es pas trop responsable. Mais as-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a enduré Peter ?

- Oui Emy, je le sais, je pouvais la voir tous les jours mais je n'avais vraiment aucun moyen de la contacter. La moindre petite aide que je vous ai fournie était surveillée. Revenir en tant qu'humain était la seule solution pour être de nouveau près d'elle.

- Sauf que tu ne l'as jamais été... humain ! Dit Michaël d'un ton neutre.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids, je me retins comme je le pouvais à la petite table qui se trouvait à côté de moi mais je n'avais même pas de force dans mes bras. La petite table ronde tomba avec moi alertant probablement mes amis tant elle avait fait un bruit strident en touchant le sol. Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre en même temps jusqu'à moi. Emy se pencha vers moi pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas blessée.

_Maintenant je savais qui m'avait guéri_e_._

- Tu as trébuché ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondis-je froidement en regardant Peter.

Ma meilleure comprit que le ton que j'empruntais n'était pas contre elle.

- Oh !

Elle s'effaça tout en s'assurant que je tenais correctement assise, laissant Peter s'approcher de moi. Mes amis savaient que ma colère n'était pas dirigée contre eux.

Peter vint à ma rencontre. Mon regard se posa sur lui ; j'étais si en colère et me sentais tellement trahie que je ne pouvais rien ressentir d'autre que cette froideur à son égard. A cet instant précis, je le détestais plus que je pouvais détester son père. Cette douleur que je ressentais depuis des semaines s'intensifia en plus de cette sensation d'abandon, ma colère prit littéralement le dessus sans que je puisse la contrôler. Quand il essaya de s'approcher un peu plus de moi, il se retrouva transporté aux pieds des escaliers, je n'avais pourtant pas fait appel au vent mais je m'en fichais, je ne le voulais pas à mes côtés. Pas maintenant.

- Amanda, on va te ramener chez toi ! Me dit calmement mon amie.

- Nous, on va rester là, me dit Michaël.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, il leva les mains comme pour clamer son innocence.

- Il a eu tort mais c'était involontaire, il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. Je ne suis ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, seulement Emy est la seule à pouvoir te calmer donc je vais rester parce qu'il vient d'être propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce sans pouvoir se défendre.

- J'ai pas appelé le vent !

- Mais ta colère oui, me dit Peter qui se relevait doucement.

Il n'était pas blessé.

- C'est surtout le goût de la trahison, dis-je avec indifférence.

Je vis son regard se remplir de regret puis de tristesse mais il était trop tard.

- Finalement, il n'y a pas qu'à Slevin qu'on ne peut pas se fier !

Mes paroles étaient dures mais c'est ce que je pensais et ressentais à ce moment précis. Je ne pris même pas la peine de récupérer mes affaires, je quittai le manoir sans me retourner suivie de ma meilleure amie. Dans la voiture, je ne dis pas un seul mot, je laissai les larmes couler, peut-être cela évacuerai-t-il la douleur qui me pèse. En vain.

- Arrête la voiture s'il te plaît, lui dis-je doucement au bout de dix minutes de trajet.

- D'accord.

Elle s'exécuta et me regarda cherchant à comprendre.

- Je veux les voir maintenant !

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

-Eux ont compris, lui répondis-je en désignant un membre du Conseil que je n'avais jamais vu se tenir devant la voiture à quelques mètres.

- Ah d'a...ccord.

Je sortis de la voiture sans aucune agressivité quelconque, mais j'étais froide comme la pierre. Emily sortit à son tour du véhicule mais resta en retrait, respectant le fait que c'était un problème entre leur peuple et moi.

- Vos amis vous suivent partout, remarqua-t-il.

- Ce sont les seuls en qui je peux avoir réellement confiance, rétorquai-je.

- Tu voulais nous parler d'Oraïa ?

- Oui mais avant je veux des réponses et vous ne le savez que trop bien.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais revécu dans un rêve la mort de Slevin mais avec une fin tout à fait différente.

- En effet, et j'aimerais savoir si il a la faculté d'intervenir dans les rêves.

Vous l'aurez compris, j'ai fait exprès d'omettre la phrase qui était en trop dans mon rêve, celle qu'il ne m'avait jamais dite dans la réalité.

- Tu as fait ce rêve, la nuit qui a suivi ta rencontre inattendue avec Slevin à l'arrière de la patinoire peut-être que c'est une conséquence. Son attitude plus qu'étrange t'a perturbée mais je pense que ces pouvoirs sont assez puissants pour intervenir dans un rêve surtout quand il s'agit d'un des tiens.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Malgré tout ce qu'il se passe, il y a quelque chose qui le lie encore à toi.

- Il a perdu son humanité, c'est pas possible.

- Pourtant Oraïa lui même en est convaincu. D'ailleurs pourquoi alors qu'il est censé être à demi mourant dans un lit ou je ne sais quoi, il essaye lui-même de te tuer toi ou ton entourage ?

- Justement, parlons-en de lui. Je croyais qu'il était trop faible et qu'il n'avait pas la faculté de prendre l'apparence de quoi que ce soit. Pas dans son état en tout cas.

- Nous le pensions aussi mais à présent nous sommes persuadés qu'il arrive à donner un nouveau corps à son... esprit en puisant dans les pouvoirs de Slevin qui l'affaiblit quelque peu car Oraïa a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour se matérialiser et se déplacer. Cependant, nous avons compris que c'est quelque chose que Slevin ne peut contrôler et que lui aussi puise sa force dans les pouvoirs d'Oraïa, mais nous n'arrivons toujours pas à comprendre comment. Une chose est sûre, ils sont liés.

- Voilà pourquoi il a pu guérir cet homme, leur pouvoir sont combinés, donc plus forts.

- Exactement. Inconsciemment, ils dépendent l'un de l'autre mais nous ignorons si ils connaissent ce détail. Nous sommes persuadés que Oraïa le sait mais Slevin...

- Pourtant Slevin n'a pas été affecté par la blessure qu'il a infligée à Oraïa...

- Il faut une tierce personne pour les affaiblir l'un l'autre.

- Slevin était différent hier.

- La bête qui l'habite est forte, source principale de l'Enfer même mais Slevin a une humanité qui est liée à toi et qui lutte de toutes se forces. On ne sait pas pourquoi ses pouvoirs en sont plus aussi résistants comme si le démon se lassait de ce combat perpétuel. Puis il y a des moments où la bête va reprendre le dessus et devenir plus redoutable au point de tuer. Leur pouvoir, tu l'as senti lorsqu'Oraïa t'a blessée, se battait contre le tien c'est pour cela que tu as perdu connaissance, il rongeait l'ADN, la source principale de ton pouvoir en profondeur. Avec la peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à tes amis, tu n'as pas réussi à lutter. C'est un venin qui peut te tuer ou te faire basculer du côté du mal.

- C'est comme ça qu'il a eu Slevin ?

- Il y a de fortes chances !

- Parce que vous l'ignorez ? Vous qui surveillez toujours ?

- Nous ne sommes pas parfaits Amanda, nous essayons de notre mieux de gagner cette guerre par n'importe quel moyen cependant nous en sommes pas infaillibles.

- Si Peter ne m'avait pas soignée, que se serait-il passé et pourquoi j'ai une cicatrice ?

- Ton pouvoir aurait été absorbé et tu serais probablement une des leurs en ce moment même. Quant à la cicatrice, j'ai envie de dire qu'il y a certaines blessures qu'on ne peut pas complètement effacer.

- Sans blague !

- Ta colère contre nous est plus que légitime mais nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis.

- Ce n'est pas contre vous tous que j'ai un problème car vous suivez les ordres, mais seulement contre votre hypocrite de chef.

- Et Peter !

- Et Peter, affirmai-je.

Son expression faciale ne m'indiquait rien de ce qu'il pouvait penser et c'était frustrant, pourtant à sa façon d'être avec moi, je fus persuadée qu'il me comprenait.

- Que comptez-vous faire pour les attaques dans le monde ?

- Nous avons envoyé une nouvelle armée à Londres pour remplacer Maya.

Maya...

- Puis en France, nous devons en envoyer une d'ci peu en Allemagne ainsi qu'en Italie.

- D'ici peu ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous êtes des milliers là-haut, vous n'allez pas attendre que des gens meurent par dizaine pour bouger vos culs bordel !

- Il nous faut l'effet de surprise Amanda et nous devons aller là où il y a le plus grand nombre d'attaques.

- Mais si vous n'allez pas dans les autres pays il y aura un nombre considérable de victimes. Vous ne pouvez pas rester à Attendre ! Envoyez-moi !

- Amanda...

C'était la voix d'Emily qui je le compris de suite n'était pas d'accord avec la décision que je venais de prendre.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais nous ne pourrions pas expliquer ton absence au lycée. Et puis nous avons besoin de toi ici.

- Je veux aller à Londres ou en France peu importe, je dois y aller ! Pendant que je serai dans un des pays vous pourriez envoyer une autre armée en Allemagne ou ailleurs. Si il me voit ailleurs que dans mon pays, Oraïa ne sera pas du tout rassuré et ça créera un mouvement de panique dans ses troupes et c'est le week-end dans deux jours donc pas d'absence à expliquer.

- Sauf si tu ne reviens pas, dit Emily.

_Merci du soutien !_

Je sais que cela faisait penser à une échappatoire et pour ne pas vous mentir c'en était une mais la vie de millier de personnes dépendait de nous alors si l'envie de fuir Peter me permettait de sauver une bonne partie des gens de ce monde, je n'allais pas les laisser me mettre de côté.

- Avec vos tours de passe-passe, nous y serons rapidement. Il y aura juste à mettre la population à l'abri du moins le plus possible, là où nous seront pour qu'il n'y ait pas plus de blessés. Vous ne pourrez pas tous les guérir soyons réalistes.

Une espèce de brouillard épais se matérialisa devant moi, non loin de mon interlocuteur. Une silhouette se démarqua de cette épaisse fumée blanchâtre et je réalisai alors que je connaissais l'identité de cette personne car ma colère était principalement de sa faute. Je serrai fermement les poings pour contrôler ma rage, non sans difficulté.

- Tu es furieuse contre moi, ce que je peux comprendre mais pour sauver le monde, nous devons mettre notre rancœur de côté.

- Notre rancœur ? Qu'ai-je fait de si mal ?

- J'ai cru que tu avais détourné mon fils de sa mission à cause de l'amour qu'il te porte or je me suis trompé.

- C'est un peu tard pour les excuses. Certaines blessures ne peuvent être effacées !

Je savais qu'il avait écouté l'entretien et que cette réplique était de lui ça lui correspondait parfaitement donc retour à l'envoyeur.

Emily se trouvait désormais à côté de moi, sûrement pour essayer de me calmer. Cela faisait un trop plein d'émotions en si peu de temps et j'eus vraiment beaucoup de mal à me contenir.

- Calme-toi, Am'.

- J'essaie mais ce n'est pas évident, répondis-je doucement.

- C'est lui le père de Peter ?

- Hum, répondis-je en contrôlant comme je pouvais le volcan en moi qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

- Vous devriez reculer, Emily, lui dit le père de Peter gentiment car il comprenait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer en moi.

- Je reste avec mon amie.

- Je ne vous demande pas de partir, juste de vous éloigner.

Elle m'interrogea du regard.

- Emy, va le plus loin possible s'il te plaît, la suppliai-je.

- Mais pourquoi ?

_Heureusement qu'ils ont bloqué la route pour cette discussion._

- Parce qu'elle ne va pas contrôler sa rage très longtemps et que si vous ne vous mettez pas à l'abri, vous serez gravement blessée, et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, lui répondit mon interlocuteur de départ.

- Amanda, tu ne peux pas contrôler ta colère ?

- Va-t'en, s'il te plaît, lui dis-je en serrant les dents.

Ma vue se brouilla un peu mais je la sentis s'éloigner car elle venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Mon pouvoir se promena dans tout mon corps alors que je ne l'avais même pas appelé c'était la deuxième fois en mois de une heure sauf que cette fois, je l'avais sentir venir et que je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour le canaliser ce qui n'était extrêmement dur. Ma respiration s'accéléra me fatiguant un peu plus, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps pourtant je continuai à lutter. En vain. Ca allait faire comme avec Peter, je le sentais.

La brise fraîche vint caresser mes cheveux effaçant la chaleur de mon sang bouillonnant en moi, je ne me calmais pas je le savais. Bien au contraire ma colère était plus forte.

Son père ne disait plus rien car il savait que la moindre parole sortant de sa bouche empirerait la situation. La température baissa, les branches de chaque arbre tanguèrent de gauche à droite, les deux membres du Conseil me regardèrent essayant de s'échapper grâce à l'un de leurs tours de magie mais ne pouvaient pas, mon pouvoir les bloquait. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'écartai mon interlocuteur car il n'était pas la source de cette rage folle, je ne voulais pas me défouler sur lui gratuitement. Je sentis le pouvoir du chef des Defenders lutter contre le mien mais je ne faiblis pas pour autant, je ne voulais pas le blesser mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Son expression changea lorsqu'il réalisa sans doute que son pouvoir ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide, aussi puissant soit-il, il me craignait tout en étant fasciné. Je le voyais dans ses yeux.

Ce que je ne compris pas, c'est pourquoi Peter n'intervenait pas. Il devait le sentir. Mais je réalisai que mon tatouage était inactif, plus aucune connexion n'existait.

Un contact différent se fit sentir sur ma peau alors que le vent tourbillonnait autour de nous. Je regardai mon bras gauche et vis une main posée dessus mais sans aucune agressivité quelconque. Je connaissais cette dernière par cœur, je pouvais la reconnaître entre mille. Je tournai ma tête vers son propriétaire rencontrant ses yeux qui me fixaient attendant que je le regarde. Quand ce fut le cas, il prononça les mots suivants :

- Tu ne veux pas faire ça, Amanda !

- Comment as-tu pu passer au travers ?

- Ce n'est pas contre moi que c'est dirigé mais j'ai eu du mal à traverser, je te l'accorde.

- Laisse-moi Slevin ! Ils vont te tuer de toute façon avant même que je me calme.

- Je ne pense pas Amanda, sinon ils n'auraient pas besoin de toi pour cela. Laisse ta colère mûrir pour tuer ceux qui massacrent des innocents.

- Tu es devenu suicidaire ? Demandai-je avec un rire nerveux de surprise.

- Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste tout en s'étant trompé sur ta relation avec son fils. Ta colère n'a aucun but contre lui. Tu perdrais Peter à jamais. Comme tu m'as perdu moi.

Avant même que je puisse répondre, il n'était plus là. Ma colère se clama un peu, puis mon pouvoir s'évapora laissant revenir le calme. Je cherchai ma meilleure amie du regard mais je ne la vis pas jusqu'à ce que l'appelle et qu'elle sorte de la voiture qui avait changé de place. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle soit partie dans la voiture, je l'avais vue partir sur ma droite. Elle revint à mes côtés, certaine que j'étais plus calme, elle me souriait.

- On a évité le pire, me dit-elle.

- Désolée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que tu as enduré, j'étais là rappelle-toi.

Puis elle me dit tout bas.

- C'était Slevin, il m'a éloignée avec la voiture.

- Oui c'était lui, nous l'avons vu Emily nous étions là je vous rappelle, lui dit le père de Peter.

Ses joues devinrent rouges de honte, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils pouvaient le voir à travers cette espèce de tornade que j'avais créée. Sa confusion me fit sourire.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ?

- Le pouvoir d'Amanda était trop fort et il a réussi à passer au travers je ne sais comment. De même, comme il l'a si bien dit, si nous pouvions le tuer nous-mêmes nous n'aurions pas besoin de votre amie. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas du tout été agressif et nous lui devons la vie pour ce coup-ci.

Je ne répondis pas.

Cette phrase était pleine de sous-entendus mais sans être une menace.

- Il a raison tu sais, ta colère contre moi tu devrais l'utiliser contre notre ennemi. Tu auras tout le temps de régler tes comptes avec moi par la suite.

- Sauf si je meurs, raillai-je.

- Tu ne mourras pas. Cette haine te rend plus forte, c'est ce que je voulais voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu éloigner Peter de toi. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que vous en souffririez autant.

- Je suis censée vous croire ? Vous vous fichez de ce que je peux ressentir.

- Plus maintenant. J'ai failli perdre mon fils pour ce que j'ai fait. Désormais, tu n'es plus ce pion qui pouvait me servir à gagner cette guerre, tu es l'une des nôtres, une alliée. Tu iras à Londres ce week-end Amanda, Maya veillera sur tes amis pendant ton absence.

- Peter !

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

- C'est Peter qui veillera sur eux pas Maya. Je veux qu'elle vienne avec moi à Londres, qu'elle puisse se venger de ce qu'on lui a fait. Comme vous voulez venger la mort de votre femme.

- Tu ne veux pas de Peter ?

- Maya est une grande guerrière et elle a été blessée dans sa fierté, je suis plus que certaine qu'elle sera ravie de m'accompagner.

- Bien, je ne vais pas risquer de te contrarier. Maya et plusieurs soldats t'accompagneront.

Il disparut à nouveau dans son épais brouillard.

Arrivées chez moi, nous étions en train de manger car cette énergie que j'avais déployée m'avait donné sacrément faim.

- Tu crois que ton truc-là il marchera quand tu seras là bas ?

Je la regardai, essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Toute cette énergie magique et tes yeux qui devenaient bleus pâles, c'était provoqué par l'objet de ta colère qui était devant toi alors que quand tu seras là bas...

- Emy, la colère me ronge depuis le jour où j'ai découvert la vérité sur Slevin et la mort de mes parents donc crois-moi, je ferai un carnage promis.

- Tue-les tous sans exception !

- Mais je vais en laisser un peu à Maya, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'elle se venge n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle mérite cette revanche. Elle a perdu tous ses soldats parce que son père à l'écart et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son frère, donc oui je tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle se venge. OrAïa a été un lâche, il a profité de sa faiblesse, il paiera le prix.

- Pour Slevin, tu as raison son attitude est vraiment bizarre. Il m'a mise dans la voiture à l'écart sans aucune agressivité. Rien à voir avec l'autre jour au café.

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Que feras-tu si il est là bas ?

- Franchement... je sais pas.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout sauf de Peter en mangeant notre dessert. Puis elle rentra chez elle car elle n'avait prit aucune affaire pour le lendemain. Je voulais me coucher mais je n'étais pas sure de trouver le sommeil, donc je regardai deux épisodes de ma série Supernatural quand le sommeil vint à ma rencontre.

Je me réveillai dans mon canapé, je n'avais même pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'à mon lit. Je n'avais fait aucun rêve en particulier, du moins aucun dont je me souvienne. J'avais dormi comme un bébé après toutes ces émotions, ce qui m'avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Une bonne douche suivie de mon petit déjeuner me permit de me réveiller tranquillement. Je regardai mon téléphone pour surveiller l'heure et je vis que l'on m'avait envoyé un message. A mon soulagement c'était Emy qui me demandait si j'avais bien dormi.

_" Comme un bébé"_, lui envoyai-je ne guise de réponse.

Elle me répondit qu'elle m'attendrait sur le parking du lycée, je ne fis aucune objection. Je continuai à me préparer en écoutant le nouvel album de Shaka Punk me donnant la pêche, ne me faisant penser à rien. Mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois mais ce n'était pas Emy, j'effaçai le message sans le lire.

Emy m'attendit comme promis sur le parking du lycée. Elle me prévint que Michaël et Shannon accompagnés de Peter nous attendaient au coin fumeur. Je n'avais toujours pas envie de le voir mais visiblement je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Elle m'expliqua que le devoir était fini donc je n'avais plus besoin d'esquiver les réunions de travail, je les regardai avec un sourire.

- Il faudra bien que tu reprennes l'entrainement.

- Si je survis à Londres, je n'aurai plus besoin d'entrainement.

- Y'a quoi à Londres ? Demanda Michaël une fois que nous fûmes arrivés à leur banc.

- Une guerre, répondis-je normalement.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller ? Me demanda mon ami inquiet.

Emy lui raconta tout ce qui s'était _produit_ lorsque nous avions quitté le manoir. Pas une seule fois je ne baissai les yeux face au regard de Peter, je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai fait. D'ailleurs je n'ai rien fait puisqu'on m'a arrêtée à temps et mon pouvoir est venu tout seul. Son regard n'avait pourtant rien de colérique, je crus même y déceler de la fierté.

- Tu as botté les fesses de son père ? Me demanda Michaël sous le regard éberlué de Shannon. Tu as réalisé le rêve de Peter.

- Elle ne l'a pas touché. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler son regard mais Slevin...

Je la regardai, c'était un détail dont je ne voulais pas parler surtout devant Peter. Son regard se rembrunit, se perdant dans le vide.

_Peu importe !_

- Slevin quoi ? Demanda notre ami impatient.

- Il a réussi à me calmer en me rappelant que cette colère me serait plus utile là où je vais et que je valais mieux que ça.

- Et il m'a protégée, dit Emy.

- Am', on dirait que ton pouvoir est devenu plus important, me dit Shannon.

Je souris parce que j'étais contente de cela mais aussi un peu indécise en voyant qu'il se manifestait souvent ces derniers temps sans que je ne l'appelle.

- Tu vas à Londres donc...

- Oui et Peter restera ici au cas où !

- Ah bon ? Fit Michaël.

Peter me regarda à nouveau, le regard triste.

- Oui, j'emmène Maya avec moi. Elle a une vengeance à assouvir. Je vous retrouve en cours, je dois aller me renseigner pour l'université.

Ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'avais parlé dans une autre langue mais je partis quand même.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la classe de cours, ils me regardèrent tous les trois comme si je venais de Mars. Je savais trop bien pourquoi mais je n'avais pas envie de me justifier sauf que je savais que je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix.

- On croyait que tu ne voulais pas aller à l'université, me dit Emily.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé et puis une fois que j'aurais botté le cul à nos ennemis, nous pourrons reprendre le cours de notre vie comme si de rien n'était.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le cours commença.

Je sentis le regard de Peter lourd de sens mais restai concentrée sur le cours, je n'étais toujours pas prête à lui pardonner ni à vouloir faire un effort pour lui parler ou l'écouter. Je ne suis même pas sûre de le pouvoir un jour ni de le vouloir.

Je savais qu'en sortant de la classe mes amis me sauteraient dessus mais je réussis à les esquiver jusqu'à midi avec l'aide de Joshua Martins qui lui aussi avait choisi cette université et me proposait d'organiser un week-end quand il y aurait les portes ouvertes là-bas. Seulement l'heure du midi arriva et je ne pouvais plus les éviter. Ils voulaient savoir quelle université j'avais choisie.

- Celle où nous voulions aller avec Slevin, je n'ai jamais regardé les autres car c'était la seule qui nous correspondait. Avec Joshua, on ira ensemble un week-end lors des portes ouvertes comme elle fait partie de l'un de ses vœux.

- Il nous a plus trop parlé depuis le mort de Slevin et là c'est reparti ?

- Chacun a fait son deuil. Au fait, je ne vais pas au cours de sport cette après-midi j'ai un rendez-vous. Amusez-vous bien.

Je partis sans perdre un instant sous leurs regards suspicieux.

Je retrouvai mon rendez-vous dans un endroit isolé. Elle m'attendait à l'arrière du parc là où personne ne pouvait nous voir par mesure de sécurité. Elle m'avait contactée par message ce matin alors que j'allais me renseigner pour le dossier universitaire, bien évidemment, je n'avais pas mis longtemps à répondre. Assise sur un banc, elle m'attendait regardant deux oiseaux en train de s'accoupler sous son nez. Quand elle me vit, son visage se détendit et son regard s'illumina. Je suppose que ce fut de même pour moi parce que j'étais vraiment soulagée de la voir indemne. Une fois à proximité, elle me prit dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte chaleureuse.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, me dit-elle.

- Moi aussi. Je suis surtout rassurée de te voir en un seul morceau.

- Quelle histoire hein ? Qui aurait cru que la soi-disant grande guerrière se ferait avoir, dit-elle avec amertume.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Il s'est joué de toi et tu vas pouvoir sortir la carte de la vengeance.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux que je vienne, pas juste pour échapper à mon frère ?

- Je ne dis pas que ça m'arrange pas que ton père ait accepté que tu viennes, bien au contraire, mais avant ma colère pour ton frère passe mon envie de te venger toi et tes soldats et de sauver la vie de centaines de personnes qui n'ont rien demandé à personne. La mission à Londres sera une réussite, et ensuite nous irons en France.

- Tu le hais plus que mon père le hait depuis des années.

- J'ai tout perdu à cause de lui, fort heureusement tu es là il me reste mes amis. Je veux que tu anéantisses son armée comme il a anéanti la tienne. Je veux qu'il comprenne que nous sommes les plus forts et les plus malins. Tu ne peux décemment pas me dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ! Je n'en croirais pas un traître mot.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je veux la même chose que toi et apparemment ta colère actuelle alimente tes pouvoirs à ce que l'on m'a dit.

- Oui, il paraît mais c'est pas quelque chose que j'arrive à contrôler pour le moment. C'est bizarre comme sensation.

- Tu n'as pas tué mon père, donc c'est que tu le contrôles sinon nous ne serions pas en train de discuter cordialement. Pour mon frère, il l'a mérité même si c'était pour te protéger je trouve qu'il a choisi la facilité mais il sait déjà ce que j'en pense. Cependant, je ne prendrai pas de parti, il est mon frère et le restera quoi qu'il puisse faire.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de choisir.

- Il a juste voulu te protéger.

- Comme Slevin qui tue mes parents pour éviter qu'on me tue moi, reculant juste un peu l'échéance ? Tu prends parti là Maya.

- Bon j'ai compris on ne parle plus de mon frère !

- Désolée mais tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir et vivre, l'état dans lequel mes amis m'ont retrouvée était déplorable.

- Si j'ai une petite idée, j'ai un peu espionné l'esprit de mon frère.

- Pardon ?

- Euh tu sais que de là haut nous pouvons voir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Oui quand on est dans la salle du Conseil.

- Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu savais qu'ils avaient laissé Peter t'observer de sa chambre où ils l'ont isolé.

- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis que je l'ai projeté.

- Amanda, je suis vraiment désolée.

Nos cheveux se mirent à se lever dans tous les sens suivant l'élan de la brise qui se levait. Allez savoir pourquoi à chaque fois que ma colère reprenait le dessus, c'était le vent qui se manifestait. Les branches de chaque arbre se balançaient de gauche à droite ou de droite à gauche faisant fuir les oiseaux posés tranquillement dessus.

- Amanda !

- Désolée, c'est comme ça depuis hier.

- C'est impressionnant, ils vont adorer à Londres.

Bien entendu, c'était ironique.

- Sans m'en rendre compte, hier soir j'ai envoyé valser Peter. Hier aussi lorsque ton père est apparu j'aurais pu blesser Emily.

- Et là tu le contrôles ?

- Là je me calme parce que je ne veux pas te blesser et que je me souviens des paroles de Slevin. Mais ton père, je voulais le blesser.

- Donc tu contrôles ! Plus ou moins.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'arriverais pas à le contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je serais déjà à l'autre bout du parc.

- C'est Slevin qui a sauvé ton père hier, pas moi !

- Il paraît oui mais il n'empêche que je suis toujours devant toi et que les arbres retrouvent leur calme. Amanda; c'est un sacré avantage pour nous à Londres. Par contre, pourquoi le vent ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Bonne question !

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de mon frère, il n'arriverait pas à te canaliser parce que tu es trop en colère n'est-ce pas ?

Je répondis par un signe de la tête positif.

- C'est pas parce que je lui en veux, que je veux le tuer.

- Je le sais, aucunement besoin de me le préciser.

- Tu n'es pas en colère toi ?

- Contre Peter ?

- Ton Père !

- Si, mais je dois me plier aux exigences de mon peuple, c'est comme ça que nous sommes Amanda.

- C'est de la dictature.

- Personne n'est parfait, pas même la magie.

- Certes.

Nous continuâmes à parler de ce que je ressentais et de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Puis Londres devint notre sujet principal. On se demandait de comment il fallait procéder, nous pensions que foncer dans le tas serait la meilleure solution pour l'effet de surprise.

- Plus on en tuera, plus il s'affaiblira.

_Slevin aussi..._

Maya m'informa que les membres du Conseil avaient repéré tous les métamorphes et qu'ils avaient aussi trouvé une formule les empêchant de prendre notre forme.

- Ce qui nous est arrivé la dernière fois, leur a tellement fait peur qu'ils ont fouillés tous les livres, toutes les légendes et tous les textes possibles. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils cherchaient partout en vain, jusqu'à ce matin.

- Tant mieux pour nous !

- Tant pis pour eux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mais qui va suivre ?

- Parce qu'il y en a un.

Je la regardai avec insistance pour qu'elle poursuive.

- La formule devra être prononcée par un des nôtres et à distance. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle ne sera pas éternelle, elle ne durera que quelques minutes.

- Suffisamment pour nous laisser en tuer un maximum ?

- Dix minutes pas plus et nous pourrons la prononcer qu'une fois.

- Sinon plus de surprise. Donc, il faut que je mette vite en colère.

- Un peu comme Hulk.

Je la regardai surprise qu'elle connaisse un de nos grand héros Marvel.

- Je suis pas une inculte Amanda nous sommes dans ton monde depuis des années je te rappelle. Il nous faudra donc être rapide et minutieux de façon à vite les renvoyer dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

- Avec grand plaisir !

- Demain je te retrouve au manoir après tes cours. Désolée, mais nous sommes obligés de passer par la bibliothèque.

- A demain alors.

Je la serrai dans mes bras, heureuse de pouvoir le faire à nouveau et pris le même chemin qu'à aller sauf que cette fois je rentrai chez moi.

Une fois chez moi, je potassai mes cours pour ne pas avoir de retard. Il ne me restait plus que deux papiers à faire pour mon dossier et je serais aussi tranquille de ce côté là. Au bout d'une heure, je pris une douche pour me détendre les muscles, le stress commençait à se faire sentir. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, la conversation plus que bizarre avec Slevin, la révélation du mensonge sur l'humanité de Peter, l'intervention à Londres ; trop d'évènements en si peu de temps que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Sans oublier mon pouvoir qui avait décidé de faire des siennes. Même si jusque là je n'avais blessé personne, il s'en était fallu de peu. Pourtant même si cela me faisait peur, la grandeur nouvelle de ce dernier ne me déplaisait pas surtout si cela me permettait de botter les fesses de centaines de Destroyers affaiblissant ainsi leur créateur. Une pensée bizarre me vint en tête : ça se trouve les acteurs de ma série sont des métamorphes...

- Non mais n'importe quoi, me dis-je à moi-même.

Une fois sortie de ma douche, je me mis en jogging et débardeur de façon à être à l'aise pour aller me coucher. Mon téléphone vibra plusieurs fois pour m'informer que j'avais reçu plusieurs messages. J'allais ouvrir l'un d'eux quand on frappa à ma porte.

Pour me coucher de bonne heure c'était loupé, pourtant mon corps avait une envie folle de s'allonger et mes yeux de se fermer.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je manipulai mon téléphone pour ouvrir un des messages quand au même moment j'ouvris la porte d'entrée et trouvai l'auteur du message juste sur le palier.

- Je vois que tu regardes enfin ton téléphone, me dit-il.

- Je sors de ma douche et je comptais me coucher, répondis-je froidement.

- Je suis désolé mais comme tu ne réponds à aucun de mes messages depuis hier, j'ai osé me déplacer.

- Et tu frappes à la porte ? Que c'est... humain.

- Ta colère je la conçois mais ne me repousse pas Amanda, je... j'ai besoin de toi. Et je m'inquiète pour ce combat à Londres.

- Pas la peine, Maya sera avec moi.

- Tu l'as vu ? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Toi non ?

- Je n'y étais pas autorisé.

- Elle pète la forme mais elle devait beaucoup se reposer c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas autorisé à la voir. Ou alors elle est chez toi alors que tu es là.

- Je la verrai avant votre départ alors.

- Super ! Bon je vais me coucher maintenant, les humains ont besoin de dormir vois-tu.

- Combien de temps...

Je le regardai perplexe.

- Pour que tu me pardonnes ?

- Demande à Slevin ! Il paye toujours le fait de m'avoir trahie.

- Il a tué tes parents Amanda, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- C'est vrai ce n'est pas la même chose parce que toi, c'est moi que tu as tuée. Même dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais Slevin n'a pas eu la force de me tuer tant je lui faisais pitié. Je ne laisserai personne me remettre dans cet état, plus jamais. Il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour digérer. Tu m'as menti Peter.

Il y avait des larmes au bord de ses yeux, aux miens aussi mais j'avais trop mal et il fallait qu'il le sache, qu'il comprenne que mon coeur était en mille morceaux. Mon tatouage ne s'activait pas, la connexion était rompue, notre lien brisé.

Il dut s'en rendre compte car son regard était rempli d'une tristesse inconcevable.

- Ma disparition...

- Oh je sais que tu n'y étais pour rien. Et je te remercie pour les coups de mains en douce.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autre malheureusement.

- Faut vraiment que je me couche Peter.

- Je ne t'importune pas plus longtemps.

J'avais tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de sentir son étreinte pour éteindre cette douleur qui résonnait dans tout mon corps mais j'avais ni la force physique ni émotionnelle pour le faire. J'étais remplie d'une telle rancœur que je m'abstiens.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et si je pouvais tout effacer je le ferais ne serait-ce pour ne pas lire cette douleur dans tes yeux mais je ne le peux pas. C'était la seule condition pour que mon père me laisse rentrer auprès de toi... cette fausse... humanité.

Les livres tombèrent de ma table, la porte de ma chambre claqua et je sus que mon pouvoir se réveillait. Peter me regarda et comprit que son père ainsi que le souvenir de ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières semaines par sa faute provoquait une telle haine en moi, que cela décuplait mon pouvoir.

- Amanda, je t'ai dit une chose hier tu dois t'en souvenir !

Slevin venait de se matérialiser juste à côté de Peter qui sursauta car bizarrement il ne l'avait pas senti venir. Il se rapprocha de moi dépassant de peu Peter qui était sur la défensive.

- Ton père n'a pas de chance Peter, il est sur plusieurs listes d'hommes à abattre.

- J'ai cru comprendre.

- Ca compromet encore plus votre relation, surtout que tu lui as menti pour lui.

- Ne me cherche pas Slevin. Si je ne t'ai toujours pas tué c'est pour elle, elle ne le supporterait pas.

- Faux si tu ne m'as pas tué, c'est parce que tu n'es pas assez fort pour le faire, elle oui.

Le calme revint peu à peu dans mon appartement sûrement parce que je redoutais les conséquences de cet échange masculin et que je voulais avoir les idées claires.

- Ba voilà, suffit de demander, dit Slevin en me regardant.

Peter l'interrogea du regard.

- Notre petite prise de tête l'a calmée parce qu'elle avait peur du résultat. Maintenant, j'y vais avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive que je me suis éclipsé.

Il disparut comme il était arrivé, en coup de vent.

- Il est bizarre.

- Je sais. Mais il a sauvé ton père hier.

- Sers-toi de cette colère à Londres.

Il me tourna le dos et partit.

Je fermai la porte, ramassai les livres qui étaient tombés et me couchai pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Il était cinq heures du matin, trente minutes que j'étais réveillée parce que je n'arrêtais pas de rêver que nous perdions à Londres, puis je retrouvais Peter dans une marre de sang le coeur à côté de sa tête, mes mains démembrées juste à côté de lui. Automatiquement, ma pensée allait pour Slevin parce que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêtais de me demander quel était son but, pourquoi me calmer alors que j'aurais pu tuer son ennemi...

Je regardai mon téléphone, j'avais un message de Maya ainsi que de Peter.

_"J'ai vu Peter, il m'a fait part de votre entretien. J'espère que ça va et que tu es prête pour demain soir ?"_

Je devais dormir lorsqu'elle m'avait envoyé le message. Je lui répondis aussitôt.

_"Un peu de stress mais je suis prête."_

Puis je lus le message de Peter.

_"Je prendrai soin de nos amis."_

Je le remerciai pour toute réponse.

Pour faire passer le temps, et surtout pour me défouler, je partis courir une petite heure car il serait bientôt l'heure de me préparer pour aller en cours. Il faisait encore nuit mais plus pour très longtemps, les températures étaient encore fraîches en cette saison donc j'avais opté pour un tee-shirt blanc et une veste de jogging légère pour que je n'ai pas trop chaud pendant mes efforts.

Je courus pendant une heure en passant pas loin du parc et en revenant chez moi. Une douche tiède me fit beaucoup de bien pour enlever toute trace de transpiration. Tout en me lavant, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais pouvoir mettre aujourd'hui, il me fallait quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop habillé mais d'assez confortable pour pouvoir me battre car avec le décalage horaire nous arriverions là bas à l'aube je présume et donc parée pour le combat. Et puis je ne pense pas que j'aurais vraiment le temps de me changer. Autant mettre des vêtements qui peuvent être abîmés sans que cela me fasse mal au coeur.

La matinée parut durer une éternité. J'étais tellement préoccupée que je n'écoutais même pas les trois quarts de conversation que mes amis pouvaient avoir pendant le déjeuner.

- La terre appelle Amanda !

- Allôoooo, fit Michaël.

Je réagis enfin sortant de mes pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, si ce n'est que nous sommes honorés de ta présence, me répondit Emily.

- Désolée, je pensais.

- A Londres ? Intervint Peter.

- Oui, en partie.

- En partie, comment ça ?

Comptez sur Emily pour vous tirez les vers du nez même quand vous n'avez pas envie de parler. Je ne répondis pas immédiatement et ce fut Peter qui se permit de répondre à ma place, en temps normal cela ne m'aurait rien fait mais là cela m'agaçait grandement. Je me contrôlais, je n'allais pas retourner toute la cafétéria par mon irritation.

- Slevin ! Elle se pose beaucoup de questions sur son attitude.

Il y avait comme une pointe de jalousie dans l'intonation de sa voix.

- Pas toi peut-être ? Lui demandai-je sur un ton presque neutre.

- Non, parce que je n'ai définitivement pas confiance en lui.

- C'est vrai qu'avant hier il m'a... protégée, on va dire et il t'a empêché de te mettre tous les Defenders à dos en t'évitant de tuer le père de Peter ! Dit Emy.

- Je ne voulais pas le tuer, juste je ne me contrôle pas !

- Peu importe, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir de quel côté il est, c'est encore trop flou. Certes, il a été blessé par Oraïa, il peut désormais s'introduire dans tes rêves mais...

- Ah Bon ? Demanda Peter.

- Petit détail qu'on a oublié de te dire, lui répondit Michaël gêné.

- J'en apprends tous les jours, répondit ce dernier.

Nos amis nous regardèrent l'un et l'autre comme si ils avaient peu**r** qu'une dispute éclate et ne savaient pas pour qui prendre parti mais il ne se passa rien. Intérieurement, j'étais très calme mais je commençais à devenir une vraie pile électrique, pourtant je n'avais pas bu une seule goutte de café.

- Maya vient te chercher à quelle heure ? Me demanda Shannon pour essayer de combler le silence.

- Je dois la retrouver au manoir juste après les cours.

- On va pouvoir y aller tous ensemble alors.

Je regardai ma meilleure amie, essayant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour les protéger. Si jamais ils tentent quoi que ce soit...

- Très bonne idée et puis au mois tu seras sur place si il y a le moindre problème, tu pourras les mettre à l'abri à la bibliothèque.

- J'espère que je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire.

Emily applaudit de ses deux mains, nous la regardâmes tous.

- Ba quoi ? On est le seul sujet à propos duquel ils se parlent gentiment c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Je souris face à l'enthousiasme de ma meilleure amie.

- On s'attend tous sur le parking alors. A tout à l'heure.

Shannon se leva, embrassa Michaël et se dirigea vers le gymnase.

Peter était dans les mêmes cours que moi l'après-midi même, mais pas mes deux meilleurs amis. Je m'étais assise à ma place habituelle, à deux tables de lui et je relisais le dernier cours, me donnant une excuse pour ne pas lui parler. Le professeur ne mit pas longtemps à arriver et le cours débuta sans plus attendre. Je sentais des regards sur moi de temps en temps mais je restais malgré tout concentrée sur le cours.

J'étais passée par les toilettes avant de rejoindre les autres sur le parking, je fus même surprise que Peter ne m'ait pas attendue mais tant mieux cela nous a permis d'éviter un long trajet silencieux et tendu.

Ils m'attendaient tous devant ma voiture. Emy sourit lorsqu'elle me vit arriver.

- Je monte avec toi.

- Je ne m'en serais pas doutée, lui répondis-je par un sourire amical.

- Allons-y, dit Peter.

Nous mirent nos moteurs respectifs en route et nous dirigions vers le manoir.


	22. Chapter 21 part 1

**Chapitre 21 Le contrôle de soi-même**

**Partie 1**

- Je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré**e** de savoir que tu vas aller dans la fosse aux lions.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, il faut que nous agissions au plus vite. Tout se passera bien.

Ma meilleure amie n'était vraiment pas rassuré était vraiment inquiète de me voir partir comme ça tout en sachant très bien où j'allais.

- On va leur botter les fesses tellement vite qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Maya essayant de rassurer mes amis en voyant les têtes inquiètes de Michaël et Shannon.

- Aucun doute là-dessus mais c'est tout de même frustrant que Peter n'ait pas le droit à la moindre information tant que ce n'est pas fini.

- Pas de nouvelle, bonnes nouvelles comme on dit.

Je voulus les rassurer mais c'était peine perdue.

- Ecoutez, tout va bien se passer nous avons l'avantage de l'effet de surprise en plus de cette formule qui devrait nous donner un sacré avantage pendant dix minutes, il n'y a aucune raison pour que le plan foire.

- Tu as raison, nous devons rester positifs, nous inquiéter ne t'aidera pas, dit Michaël le plus calmement possible.

- Nous devons y aller Amanda, me rappela Maya.

Dans le couloir non loin de la porte de la bibliothèque nous nous dîmes au revoir comme si je partais une semaine alors que nous serons de retour le dimanche si ce n'est avant mais ils étaient tellement angoissés que je comprenais très bien leur étreinte collective à l'exception de Maya et Peter qui part respect restèrent en retrait.

Toujours en accord avec mes pouvoirs, la lumière éclairait le seuil de la porte à mesure que je m'avançais vers elle. Après avoir prit une dernière fois son frère dans les bras, Maya me devança et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Je m'arrêtai net. Nos deux symboles étaient de nouveau dessinés sur les deux murs, tout était comme avant avec les grandes étagères remplies de livres, le tapis de sol en mousse pour les entraînements, tout était à sa place comme si ce moment douloureux n'avait jamais eu lieu. Or c'est loin d'être le cas. Mon coeur s'en souvenait encore.

Je me figeai sur le seuil fixant l'intérieur de la pièce me souvenant dans le moindre détail de ce jour où mon âme s'est brisée. Ce jour où seul mon symbole était représenté sur le mur, des heures à pleurer la perte de celui que j'aimais sans que l'on vienne m'en expliquer la raison ; puis il y eut l'affrontement avec Slevin durant lequel j'aurais été plus qu'heureuse qu'il me tue. Tout cela refit surface remplissant mes yeux de cette eau salée qu'on appelait des larmes. Maya me regardait avec une patience sans fin, je lui fus grandement reconnaissante de me laisser tout le temps dont j'avais besoin malgré l'urgence de la situation. Je percevais le regard de mes amis qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire puis je le sentis juste à côté de moi, hésitant ne sachant pas comment j'allais réagir mais bizarrement, aucune tempête ne s'agita en moi peut-être parce que à un moment précis j'étais plus triste qu'en colère. D'un geste calme j'essuyai la larme qui coulait puis je m'avançai pour suivre Maya.

- On se revoit deux jours, dis-je en me retournant. Fais bien attention à eux, dis-je à Peter sur un ton neutre.

- C'est promis, me répondit-il avec un sourire qui était hésitant.

Il ne savait plus trop comment réagir face à mon caractère de ces derniers jours. Maya referma la porte derrière nous.

- Ca va aller ?

- Une fois que l'on sera sorties de cette pièce oui.

- Euh...

- Je vais me contrôler Maya !

- J'espère, je n'ai pas envie d'être celle qui te forcera à te faire.

- De toute façon, mes pouvoirs ne peuvent pas interagir sur vous.

- Non, mais vu leur force, je préfère me méfier.

- Si c'est le cas faudrait que ça arrive chez Oraïa.

- Tu es suicidaire maintenant ? Ne perdons pas une minute, il est temps de traverser.

Nous avancions vers ce passage invisible pour un humain. Comme la première fois, je crus que les deux côtés de la bibliothèque bougeaient pour nous laisser passer mais ce n'était qu'un effet visuel. Je continuai d'avancer en suivant la cadence de mon amie qui restait à côté de moi, voyant que j'appréhendais fortement de me retrouver de l'autre côté.

Sans que je le réalise, nous étions de l'autre côté. Je le compris en me retrouvant face à ces grands fauteuils et à leurs occupants qui m'observaient, méfiants. Je laissai Maya prendre la parole pour être sûre de ne rien dire qui pourrait les contrarier même si je savais très bien je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

- J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en retard père ?

- Non, nous nous doutons bien que ce n'est pas facile pour ses amis.

_Ben voyons, on devient compréhensif maintenant ! _

- C'est surtout de rentrer dans la bibliothèque qui fut dure, dis-je sèchement.

Les membres du Conseil se raidirent, craignant la suite.

_Voilà c'est dit._

Maya regarda pour vérifier que je me contrôlais. Ce qui fut le cas car je ne ressentis aucune manifestation de mon pouvoir, ce qui ne m'étonna pas puisqu'il était bridé ici. Par chance pour lui, il ne répondit pas à ma remarque, il dut anticiper ma réaction ce qui lui valut un bon point mais pas mon estime pour autant.

- Es-tu prête Amanda ?

- Oh que oui je le suis, lui répondis-je.

- Vous allez avoir trente Defenders avec vous plus un magicien pour les formules et guérir les éventuelles blessures. Amanda voici notre magicien Charaïs, il est celui qui a enseigné une partie de son savoir à Peter.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Amanda.

- De même, je lui répondis avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je n'ai rien contre vous.

- Heureux de l'apprendre, notre collaboration n'en sera que plus aisée.

- Je n'ai pas le moindre doute. Quand est-ce que nous partons ?, demandai-je au père de Maya.

- Maya va vous expliquer comment va se faire le... transfert et vous irez choisir votre arme et nous pourrons y aller, me répondit Charaïs.

Il faisait à un ou deux centimètres près la taille de Peter. Il avait des cheveux mi longs qu'il attachait en chignon, le blond caramel de sa chevelure s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux noisette.

- Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à nous y mettre alors.

- Maya te guidera jusqu'à l'armurerie, me dit son père.

- A l'occasion, si nous en avons le temps ainsi que l'opportunité, j'aimerais que nous nous entretenions au sujet de votre pouvoir et de son ascension de ces derniers jours..., me dit le magicien.

- Je ne suis pas contre.

- Bien, je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

Je suivis Maya qui m'emmenait à l'armurerie.

- Je l'aime bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu as l'air surprise !

- Un peu.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'oubliais que tu n'avais jamais vraiment rencontré Oraïa.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- C'est son frère.

Je m'arrêtais net, la dévisageant choqué parce que ce qu'elle venait de me révéler.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Elle était tellement hilare par ma réaction qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Je lui tapais l'épaule en guise de mécontentement représailles ce qui la fit rire d'avantage.

- Quand tu seras capable de marcher sans te plier en deux fais-moi signe, raillai-je.

- C'est bon je me calme. Désolée mais c'était...

- Oui ba c'est bon.

- Oh Amanda, c'est pas là-bas que nous pourrons rire...

- Ah non, ne recommence pas.

- Franchement, le frère d'Oraïa !

- Maya...

- Allez continuons d'avancer avant que grincheux ne râle.

- Ton père ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée voir Peter quand tu es revenu ?

- Tu avais plus besoin de moi que lui.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- J'y suis ! C'est le frère de ton père n'est-ce pas ? Il a le même regard que... Peter, finis-je par dire à voix basse comprenant enfin ce qui m'avait troublé.

- En effet, avec des personnalités bien distinctes.

- Comment ça ?

- Charaïs s'est opposé à mon père quand ce dernier t'a enlevé mon frère. Il n'a jamais douté une seule fois de votre amour et votre intérêt pour la mission.

- Ils se sont pris la tête ?

- Non mais ça n'était pas loin. On y est. Choisis celle qui te parle le plus, qui te donne confiance en toi et une assurance démesurée. Crois-moi tu repèreras très vite celle qui est faite pour toi. Chaque arme est crée pour une personne bien précise.

- D'accord.

- Pour le transfert, je te laisse la surprise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sinon tu vas stresser encore plus.

- Ba me laisser dans l'ignorance ne me rassure pas plus.

J'avais une totale confiance ne Maya, ce qui m'évitait toujours de lui poser des questions inutiles qui nous feraient perdre du temps mais pour le coup, j'aurais bien voulu la harceler d'interrogations.

Elle ouvrit la porte de ce qu'ils appelaient l'armurerie. La pièce était tout simplement immense, plus grande que la bibliothèque, c'était un château rempli de trésors. Je ne savais pas trop où regarder, j'étais tellement subjuguée par toutes ces épées, les lances, les couteaux et plein d'autres armes dont je ne connaissais même pas les dénominations.

- Il y en a tellement, soufflai-je d'étonnement.

- En effet, il y a du choix mais une seule te conviendra tu verras.

- Comment ça ?

- Cherche-là et tu comprendras.

Intriguée par ses propos, je me dirigeai à l'intérieur détaillant chaque allée et chaque étagère. Allez savoir pourquoi, je fus automatiquement attiré par les épées qui étaient juste sublimes. Les couteaux étaient tout aussi attirants mais l'épée était l'arme qui me convenait le plus et digne d'une guerrière, le couteau lui était plus traître, facile à cacher mais surtout pratique dans l'art de finaliser de façon théâtrale la mort d'un ennemi, tandis que l'épée était plus franche et directe dans ses blessures, elle tuait plus qu'elle ne blessait sans passer par quatre chemins.

Les allées étaient immenses, mais mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui brillait au loin comme quand j'approchais de la bibliothèque. Je regardais Maya qui me souriait m'encourageant à aller voir. Dans tous les cas j'y serais allée pour assouvir ma curiosité. Je continuais de m'en approcher sachant que Maya me suivait. Plus je m'approchais, plus elle scintillait et je pouvais sentir mon tatouage se manifester dans le bas de mon dos, elle m'était destinée, je ne pouvais en douter mais surtout, je sentais mon pouvoir qui réagissait à mon approche. Maya me fit comprendre du regard de la prendre. J'étais excitée mais aussi effrayée par ce futur contact. J'eus un petit moment d'hésitation mais sentais l'empressement de mon amie, je ne perdis alors pas une seconde de plus et m'emparai de l'arme blanche qui me revenait.

Ma main droite entra en contact avec le manche de l'arme en acier forgé. Une décharge électrique me parcourut. Mon symbole apparut sur la lame et brilla avec une telle intensité que nous aurions pu devenir aveugles. Je sentais mon pouvoir monter à la surface. Une flamme apparut non loin de Maya qui de surprise cria, puis ce fut l'eau qui se manifesta par quelques gouttes, suivit de la terre qui fit trembler la pièce alors que nous étions hors limite, puis se fut le vent, léger mais suffisamment fort pour soulever nos cheveux et faire bouger les autres armes. Puis le calme revint. L'énergie magique qui m'habitait me quitta doucement, l'épée perdit de son éclat mais pas de son charme.

Je regardais Maya qui à voir sa tête savait qu'il y aurait quelque chose avec l'épée mais pas ce genre de choses. Moi même je ne réalisais pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- C'est...

- Bizarre ?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu savais que ça ferait ça ?

- Aucunement. Nous nous doutions qu'il y aurait une connexion mais pas à ce point. Nul doute que l'épée t'appartient.

- Comme tu dis !

- C'était juste incroyable, tu t'es approché et déjà elle sentait ton pouvoir puis quand tu l'as touchée... Amanda, je ne sais pas si tu réalises que tes pouvoirs ont traversé le champ de protection de notre Royaume. Mon père va être...

- Inquiet ?

- Stupéfait, répondit une voix masculine que je commençais à bien connaître.

Je me retournai.

- Vous avez fait trembler les membres du Conseil Amanda !

- Pas fait exprès.

- Je ne prétendais pas que vous l'ayez fait exprès. Vous devez être surprise par l'intensité de vos pouvoirs. surtout qu'ils ont...

- Traversés le champ de protection ?

Il sourit.

- En effet.

- Donc je peux traverser celui d'Oraïa ?

- A supposer qu'il en est un !, me répondit le père de Maya.

- Vous pensez qu'il n'en a pas ?

- Il est tellement persuadé que son armée est imbattable que cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Lorsque Maya était en reconnaissance, elle a pu passer sans problème alors qu'elle était sous l'influence de la magie de notre peuple.

- Je vois.

- Terrassons-les à Londres, ensuite nous verrons. Maintenant il est temps d'y aller. Chaque minute nous est précieuse. Prenez l'épée.

Je pris l'arme qui me revenait et suivit Maya qui était derrière son père. Arrivés dans la salle du Conseil je vis l'armée qui nous accompagnerait. Je croisai les doigts pour qu'ils s'en sortent mieux que leurs amis.

- A ce que j'ai compris vous êtes bien armée, me dit Charaïs.

- Oui, il paraît.

Il avait la même tenue et n'avais pas quitté son air décontracté.

- Vous n'êtes pas inquiet, ni même un tant soit peu tressé ?

- A quel propos ?, me questionna-t-il.

- Le sortilège.

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Gardez-le pour vous, mais j'espère fortement que vous arriverez à être très vite en colère.

- Vous ne me mettez pas du tout la pression, lui répondis-je ironiquement.

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Vous n'y croyez pas ?

- Disons que j'ai peur de ne pas être assez puissant.

- Comment ça ?

- Leur magie est très puissante et c'est un sort que l'on ne connait pas en dehors de ce livre.

- Ne vous en faites pas on va leur botter les fesses et puis ils n'auront pas le temps d'utiliser leur magie vu qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à notre visite.

- J'aime votre optimisme.

- Allons y, dit Maya.

Je la suivis, derrière nous les combattants et Charaïs qui se devait être en retrait.

- Quand nous allons franchir le portail, Charaïs commencera son sort d'invisibilité pour se protéger mais il ne durera pas assez longtemps donc deux de nos hommes le protègeront une fois dans le bâtiment. Il lancera ensuite le sort cinq minutes après notre arrivée pour bien les déstabiliser. Amanda ça va ?

- Oui. Explique-moi la traversée.

- C'est un portail comme dans la bibliothèque sauf que le voyage est beaucoup plus agité. Comme tu es humaine... à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent on va dire, tu risques d'avoir le mal de mer. Surtout ne ferme pas les yeux ce serait pire.

- J'ai déjà pris le bateau.

- Rien à voir ! La nausée s'arrêtera une fois de l'autre côté.

- Ca le fera à chaque fois ?

- Plus tu traverseras, plus tu t'y habitueras.

- Et pourquoi quatre-vingt-dix pour cent ?

- La magie Amanda. Et encore je dirais un peu moins humaine qu'il y a une semaine.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Allons-y.

- Une fois là-bas, tu le sentiras si ils sont métamorphosés étant donné la grandeur de ton pouvoir.

- C'est pas sûr Maya, ils seront des dizaines.

- On fonce dans le tas dans tous les cas.

- Faut évacuer les humains.

- Raïs et Senphi vont s'en charger. Ils sont là pour ça.

Je regardais les deux Defenders de la même taille, avec leurs cheveux roux et leur peau blanche comme du lait. Ils étaient à leur ressemblance, sans aucun doute frères.

- Il faut quelqu'un pour les couvrir.

- Amanda tout est bon.

- D'accord. Désolée.

- Allez on y va. Nous avons perdu assez de temps.

Solidaires et déterminés, nous la suivîmes pour traverser le portail. J'avais peur je le savais ; combattre trois Destroyers en même temps est une chose, mais une centaine ç'en est une autre. Je pensais à mes amis que je savais en sécurité avec Peter, ce qui me détendit un peu. Je commençais à ressentir les symptômes du mal de mer et la nausée se fit ressentir immédiatement ce qui était très désagréable mais je fis un effort pour rester concentrée. Maya m'informa que la "torture" allait durer encore cinq bonnes minutes, autant vous dire que c'était attendre une éternité mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais prendre mon mal en patience pour le bien de l'humanité. Je commençais à avoir le tournis avec toutes ces rivières de couleurs qui formait des cercles interminables. Je fermai donc les yeux pour calmer cette sensation de mal-être malgré les conseils avisés de Maya qui me dit de ne pas le faire. Je regardai donc l'épée que je tenais dans ma main droite après avoir rouvert les yeux. J'étais toujours stupéfaite de sa beauté ainsi que de sa légèreté. Ce qui m'impressionnait le plus, c'était mon tatouage gravé dessus avec une telle minutie que cela dut prendre des heures voire des jours de travail à son créateur. Peu profond mais suffisamment ancré dans l'acier de la lame, je pouvais sentir le creux qui se dessinait du bout de mes doigts, la finition était juste parfaite. L'auteur était doué. Le symbole s'illumina, me surprenant. Un voile se formait devant mes yeux. Je vis un homme qui me tournait le dos assis devant une sorte d'établi _sur lesquels_ tout plein d'outils y étaient dispersés. Le dos courbé, il était penché sur quelque chose que dans un premier temps je ne vis pas, je me décalai sur le côté mais n'arrivais toujours pas à voir son visage par contre, j'aperçus sur quoi cet homme qui m'était pour le moment inconnu travaillait sur mon épée. C'était drôlement bizarre, on aurait dit lorsque je l'ai touchée, qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées et avait compris que je voulais connaître l'identité de la personne ayant réalisé la gravure. Je n'osais pas m'approcher, je craignais qu'il ne me remarque or étant dans un moment du passé je savais pertinemment que c'était impossible, ma crainte était donc ridicule je le savais, je fis un effort pour la faire taire et m'avançai de trois pas sur le côté puis de deux vers l'avant. Je me figeai sur place.

Le voile se dissipa, nous étions arrivés. Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Mon épée était par terre, je l'avais lâchée par réflexe tant j'avais été surprise.

- Amanda ça va ?, me demanda Maya. Tes yeux étaient bleus pâles, tu n'étais plus avec nous, tu as raté l'arrivée.

Je regardais où nous nous trouvions : une rue déserte sans aucun bruit comme si nous étions coupés du monde. J'étais un peu déboussolée. Prise de vertiges, je m'assis par terre.

- Tu as des vertiges ?

Je hochai positivement la tête en guise de réponse.

- Tu es un peu secouée, c'est normal la première fois, les vertiges vont cesser d'ici peu. Charaïs, tu veux bien la soulager s'il te plaît.

- Bien entendu mais je pense que c'est surtout ce qu'elle a découvert qui l'a choquée.

- Découvert ?

- Elle a touché la gravure et tu as vu ses yeux... Elle a vu qui l'a faite.

- Ah !

Je compris à l'intonation de sa voix qu'elle savait depuis le début qui avait fait la gravure. Les mains du magicien cessèrent d'effleurer mes tempes et ma tête ne tourna plus, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je pris appui sur mes jambes pour me relever, tout en récupérant mon épée.

- Pourquoi ?, demandai-je calmement.

- Il a appris à te connaître, il savait que tôt ou tard tu voudrais aller sur le terrain, il savait aussi que tu ne voudrais pas de lui car tu le détesterais pour ce qu'il a fait alors la meilleure façon de te donner le plus de force possible et de soutien était de graver ton symbole avec une formule magique qui pousserait l'épée à réagir en ta présence et à te protéger. Notre père lui a expliqué pourquoi il vous a séparé.

- Peter était en colère mais sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre mon frère, il a tiré avantage de la sa séquestration en voulant vous rendre encore plus forte et il a eu raison. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que mon frère a fait, ce n'était pas la meilleure des méthodes mais il faut avouer que ce fut un bien petit mal pour sauver le monde.

Je pleurais. Peter n'avait cessé de croire en moi malgré notre éloignement et cela me touchait beaucoup. Je n'étais pas en colère juste profondément touchée par ces révélations même si cela n'enlevait en rien à ce goût amer qu'a la trahison, je me sentais beaucoup moins en colère contre lui mais pas contre son père.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a réagi avec les éléments dans la salle des armes.

- Euh non, ça ce n''était que toi Amanda.

- Oh !

- Les éléments, dernièrement fonctionnaient avec vos émotions alors que l'épée fonctionnera avec ce qu'il se passera autour de vous comme un bouclier si vous voulez, m'expliqua Charaïs. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle des armes n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'elle peut faire avec vos pouvoirs.

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui sera le grand test.

- En quelque sorte oui.

- Comment procède-t-on ?

- Nous sommes à environ cent mètres de leur QG, la barrière d'invisibilité vient d'être activée. A la base, nous devions nous retrouver dans un centre commercial gigantesque mais le portail a changé notre destination or c'était beaucoup trop voyant et surtout ils ont kidnappé des personnes dont ils ont usurpé les identités donc nous allons sauver les otages, ils en auront écho et quitteront Londres rapidement si ils ne sont pas trop bêtes, me répondit mon amie.

- Et si ils sont trop bêtes ?

- Franchement, je ne pense pas qu'Oraïa risquerait la destruction d'une armée entière, il se vengera ailleurs, c'est un risque à prendre malheureusement. Mais n'aie aucune crainte, nous avons prévu du monde là où il faut juste au cas où.

- Vous savez ce que vous faites.

- On y va. Charaïs prononcera la formule pour transformer ? le plus de Destroyer possible en poussière.

- Il ne va pas falloir être en rade de salive !

- J'ai une formule de groupe ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas me déshydrater, me dit-il avec son sourire si chaleureux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Trêve de bavardages, on y va !

Maya prenait son rôle de chef d'armée très à coeur, je fus rassurée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son assurance et son esprit combatif. Nous étions tous très concentrés. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que nous approchions. J'essayai tant bien que mal de contrôler ma respiration, mes mains devinrent moites puis un calme Olympien m'envahit, je respirais calmement, mes mains ne collaient plus mais la gravure brillait. Je regardai autour de moi, Charaïs me fixait et je compris qu'il était le lien entre Peter et moi à travers cette bataille. J'en eus la certitude en voyant ce regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- C'est lui qui vous a soufflé ces paroles tout à l'heure !

- Aucunement. Il était convenu qu'on entre en contact lorsque nous nous apprêtions à... débarquer, ce qui est le cas.

La sincérité dans ses yeux ne pouvait mentir.

- Il y a un problème ?, demanda Maya.

- Non aucun, répondis-je à mon amie.

- Bien. Nous y sommes. On encercle la maison. Je veux une dizaine d'entre vous à chaque issue. Le reste, vous venez avec Amanda et moi au centre du bâtiment. Crog et Solaïs vous êtes chargés de protéger Charaïs.

Ils acquiesçaient en guise de réponse. Une discrétion à toute épreuve. L'harmonie et la coordination de l'équipe me rassurait sur le fait que chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Bien entendu, je restai persuadée que le souvenir de la dernière bataille était resté ancré dans leurs mémoires et qu'ils souhaitaient en plus de venger leurs frères d'arme, venger Maya, leur chef. Ils avaient tous le même but aujourd'hui et la même envie : la vengeance. Sans pour autant laisser de côté les vies humaines.

- Charaïs, défais le bouclier quand on sera devant la porte principale, nous y serons pile dans deux minutes.

Les quatre groupes de dix étaient déjà dispersées : trois aux portes arrière du manoir et un sur le toit. Aucun d'entre eux n'était dans le jardin. Le manoir n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que celui de Peter, mais les quartiers n'étaient pas aussi serrés que là où se trouvait Maya la dernière fois.

Nous étions arrivés devant la porte et Charaïs allait nous dévoiler.

La bataille commençait ici et maintenant.

**POV Peter**

Je ne quittais pas le cristal des yeux depuis que je l'avais vue succomber à l'élan de crise de nerfs de Slevin qui ne supportait pas qu'elle ne réagisse pas à sa confrontation verbale. Amanda était restée aussi impassible qu'un mur de pierre au regard froid et distant, on pouvait lui affirmer que la Terre allait se désagréger suite à un astéroïde que cela aurait eu le même effet, elle ne réagissait pas et cela me faisait un mal de chien. Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça et j'en voulais énormément à mon père.

Une attente insoutenable se faisait dans mon être la voyant allongée sur le sol, immobile et personne de mon peuple ne venant la secourir. La cruauté n'a jamais fait partie de notre culture mais mon père me prouva désormais le contraire, pour sa fierté personnelle il serait prêt à la laisser inerte sur le sol entre la vie et la mort. A moins qu'il n'ait vu ou senti quelque chose se produire. Ce fut là que je vis à travers le cristal Emily arriver près du corps de sa meilleure amie et Michaël sur le seuil de la porte choqué par l'état dans lequel se trouvait la bibliothèque. Tout était s'en dessus dessous. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus ce ne fut pas le désordre mais le dessin représenté sur le mur exactement le même que leur présentait le bas du dos d'Amanda.

Je ne pouvais bouger, je continuai de fixer le cristal géant attendant un mouvement de ses doigts mais rien ne vint et je dus rester ici de force sans pouvoir l'aider ; ma colère me rongeait de l'intérieur. Plus que toute autre chose au monde, je souhaitais que ce soit l'un des membres de mon peuple, inconscient à sa place, qu'ils comprennent une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'ils lui faisaient endurer car le temps que ses amis appellent les secours il serait peut-être trop tard.

- Vous n'allez rien faire ? Demandai-je outré de les voir immobiles sur leurs sièges respectifs.

- Nous devons agir comme si nous n'existions plus de façon à la forcer pour qu'elle se batte ! Me répondit un des membres du Conseil.

- Ma parole vous êtes de vraies girouettes !

- Modère tes paroles !

- Allez au diable. Vous vous prenez pour les gentils mais l'êtes-vous vraiment ? En cette minute précise, j'en doute fortement.

Je levai mon index droit lorsque l'un des membres allait prendre la parole, le stoppant dans son élan.

- Il y a quoi, à peine une heure vous teniez un discours sur le pourquoi de la laisser seule : qu'il fallait la motiver, que la colère serait le facteur clé. C'est ce qu'elle vient de faire, mais comme elle ne l'a pas fait à votre manière ba vous la laissez là à peine consciente. Excusez-la de ne pas être l'un de vos pantins. Sa réaction a attisé la jalousie de Slevin, un sentiment humain, elle marque un point.

- Pour se retrouver inconsciente comme tu l'as si bien précisé.

- Non mais je rêve, c'est pas le pays des bisounours, elle ne va pas s'en sortir sans blessure alors qu'elle l'a affronté physiquement et vous le savez. Vous êtes de mauvaise foi parce que vous enragez du fait que j'avais raison et que vous aviez tort. Soyez honnêtes avec vous-même, Slevin, lui même n'a pas réussi à la...réanimer ! Ouvrez dont les yeux !

- Ca suffit Peter ! Thayer, reconduisez mon fils à son appartement et fournissez-lui un nouveau cristal qu'il ne cassera pas cette fois-ci.

- Oui monsieur.

J'allai ouvrir la bouche lorsque je me ravisai. A présent, je n'étais plus en colère, seulement triste et déçu.

_Si seulement je pouvais joindre Maya..._

Le cristal sous mes yeux, j'étais assis sur la banquette qui se trouvait à droite de la porte d'entrée de mon logement. Cela faisait une minute que je l'avais vue bouger ses doigts et je continuai à fixer la scène dans l'espoir de la voir refaire le mouvement. Un poids énorme disparut de ma poitrine lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Emilie appeler Amanda, c'est là que je vis un nouveau mouvement au niveau de sa main gauche. Une lueur d'espoir me fit légèrement sourire, heureusement que nos amis étaient de notre côté, enfin, façon de parler.

- Amanda ? Appela à nouveau Emilie.

- On devrait peut-être aller voir à l'étage, proposa Mickaël.

- Ba c'est un peu privé, lui répondit son amie.

- Tu as raison Emy mais au vu de l'absence de réponse des copains et de la porte d'entrée ouverte, je me fiche de savoir ce qui est privé ou non, intervint Shannon.

Leurs ombres apparurent sur le sol du couloir ce qui me permettait de les situer tout en entendant leur voix.

- Amanda ? Appela à nouveau Emy.

- Peter? Appela Mickaël.

Amanda bougea de nouveau en gémissant pour que ses amis l'entendent je suppose. Elle essaya de se relever mais, comme si elle avait perdu toutes ses forces, elle ne réussit pas.

- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Shannon à l'intention de ses compagnons.

- Ca venait de notre droite, répondit Mickaël.

- Allons-y, dit Emilie.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque et la virent par terre à peine consciente. Les deux filles étaient agenouillées à ses côtés tandis que Mickaël restait debout à fixer le mur et vit le dessin gigantesque qui y était représenté puis baissa les yeux sur sa meilleure amie qui, sans le savoir, laissait apparaître la moitié de son tatouage. Mickaël était trop choqué voire déboussolé pour répondre lorsqu'Emilie lui parla.

- Tu fixes quoi comme ça ?

Du doigt, il désigna le mut et fut rejoint par les deux amies.

- C'est un gros dessin et alors ?

Il montra le bas du dos d'Amanda.

- C'est trop bizarre, fit Shannon.

- On verra plus tard pour les explications, dit Emilie.

- Ces livres sont vraiment bizarres, dit Mickaël qui en tenait un dans ses mains.

- Laisse ça et appelle une ambulance car elle est dans un sale état.

- Tu crois que c'est Peter ? Demanda Shannon.

- Tu veux rire ? Peter serait incapable de lui faire le moindre mal.

- C'est vrai mais il est où ?

- Ils me l'ont pris ! Souffla Amanda avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

- L'ambulance sera là dans moins de dix minutes.

Je me souvenais que trop de bien de cette scène dans la salle du Conseil, depuis cet instant je n'avais pas décoléré et encore moins la sachant à l'hôpital sans aucune défense ni certitude que les médecins puissent la guérir à temps pour le prochain ring parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Slevin ne la laissera pas tranquille, il profitera de sa faiblesse physique pour l'attaquer par surprise.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que je la regardais allongée sur ce lit qui n'avait pas l'air très confortable au vu de toutes les fois où elle bougeait pour y trouver une place confortable. Elle se forçait à manger mais sans grande conviction, la nourriture ne devait pas être très bonne. Je voulais lui faire un venir un met bien plus savoureux pour le palet mais c'était au risque de m'attirer un peu plus les foudres de mon père qui pourrait décider de m'enlever le cristal et alors je ne pourrais plus voir ce qu'il se passe et lui arrive. Chose qui m'était douloureuse rien que d'y penser car c'était le seul contact qu'il me restait avec elle. A sens unique certes, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

Je me figeai sur mon lit quand je vis que l'un des membres du Conseil, bien entendu ce n'était pas mon père c'était trop lui demander, se présenter devant sa chambre la regardant comme si il attendait sa permission pour entrer. Bien entendu l'accueil d'Amanda ne fut pas des plus chaleureux et l'on ne pouvait l'en blâmer c'était tout à fait adéquat au vu de la situation actuelle.

- Sortez !

Sa voix était aussi glaciale que la banquise et son regard aussi dur qu'un mur de pierre.

L'allier de mon père habillé en civil ne cilla pas pour autant.

- D'abord, j'ai à vous parler et ensuite je partirai Amanda, l'informa son interlocuteur d'une voix neutre.

- Il y en a au moins un qui n'est pas lâche !

Je compris immédiatement de qui elle parlait.

- Votre colère ne vous mènera nulle part.

- Ma colère ? Cela fait une semaine que vous me l'avez pris parce que vous ne supportez pas le fait que nous soyons capables de nous aimer tout en menant à bien notre mission. Voyez-vous ma colère est passée à un tout autre sentiment, lui dit-elle calmement.

- Slevin est animé par la jalousie, votre colère est votre meilleure arme.

- Ma meilleure arme, c'était l'enseignement de Peter et les tactiques de Maya, que vous avez au passage fait disparaître aussi. Il était ma force et vous me l'avez enlevé. Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'il ressente des choses, il ne fallait pas lui donner une partie humaine.

- Votre mission reste la même et vous devez faire ce qu'on vous dit.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Parfois le silence pouvait en dire plus long que de simples mots.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas nettoyer la mémoire de vos amis ?

Arrogante comme jamais, elle le regardait sans détourner la tête et le fixa avec un sourire narquois. Elle le provoquait.

- Amanda ?

- Ca fait quoi là, en cet instant précis de se sentir impuissant, comme si on vous avait enlevé quelque chose ?

- Nous défier ne vous le ramènera pas.

- Je ne vous défie pas, je vous ignore la nuance est là. Vous n'existez plus pour moi, pouf invisible. Et le pire pour vous, c'est que vous ne pouvez m'interdire l'accès au manoir, donc croyez-moi, on se retrouvera face à face pour me destituer de mes pouvoirs.

- Impossible, on ne peut pas les enlever.

- Peu importe ! Fabriquez une autre Elue car je démissionne.

- Amanda !

- Gin jha elm.

Je restai abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre. Elle avait eu l'audace et l'arrogance de faire sortir par une formule magique l'un des membres de mon peuple qui plus est haut placé car il fait partie du Conseil sans le moindre battement de cil, comme si que pour elle c'était naturel. Elle l'avait banni de sa chambre d'hôpital par une formule que je lui avais apprise pour bannir les ennemis mais je ne m'étais jamais douté que mon peuple pouvait y être sensible. Plus aucun membre du Conseil ne pouvait entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital, c'est dire à quel point elle détestait ma communauté à présent.

Il y avait tout de même un avantage qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer, il lui avait évité le questionnement de la police sur le pourquoi du comment elle avait fait une telle chute et un tel désordre dans une simple pièce remplie de livre. Mais elle ne pourrait pas échapper aux interrogations de ses amis car leurs mémoires n'avaient pas été modifiées, mon père restait persuadé qu'Amanda trouverait un subterfuge pour les rassurer et qu'ils y croiraient. C'est mal connaître ses amis mais surtout c'est mal la connaître elle. Je savais qu'elle leur raconterait tout, d'abord par colère et surtout par amitié, elle ne supportait pas de leur cacher la vérité depuis le début et c'était l'occasion idéale pour tout leur avouer.

Mais l'accepteraient-ils ?

Elle se mit à pleurer et cela me fit mal au coeur, je voulais tellement la consoler, la prendre dans mes bras pour faire sécher ses larmes mais j'étais bloqué ici et je ne pouvais rien faire. Fou de rage je balançais le cristal à travers la pièce, trop solide il ne se brisa pas.

- Amanda ?

C'était la voix d'Emily accompagnée de ses deux autres amis.

- Emy !

Emilie la prit dans ses bras et Amanda pleura de plus belle. Les avoir à ses côtés était sa seule source de réconfort et sa force.

- Ma chérie, on n'aime pas te voir comme ça. La seule fois où tu étais dans cet état...

- C'était à la mort de tes parents, même pour Slevin tu n'étais pas aussi dévastée.

A l'énonciation de ce prénom, son corps se raidit.

- Je vous dois quelques explications.

- Amanda, on ne veut pas tous les détails mais nous souhaitons savoir ce qui s'est passé, me répondit Emilie.

- Et où est Peter ? Me demanda Mickaël.

Elle contrôlait l'émotion qui la submergeait mais il lui en faudrait peu pour la laisser sortir de nouveau et fondre en larmes encore une fois.

- Et aussi pourquoi tu n'as plus aucune blessure et que personne ne s'en inquiète, me questionna Shannon.

- En fait, on veut tout savoir, dit Emilie.

- Oui, répondirent en coeur les deux amoureux.

J'avais raison, ils ne pourraient pas rester sans réponse et ils méritaient de connaître la vérité, ils s'étaient montrés plus que loyaux envers leur amie. Amanda prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner tout le courage nécessaire afin de tout leur avouer.

C'était quitte ou double : soit ils acceptaient soit elle les perdait.

- Peter est... parti.

Ils se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre.

Les larmes se mirent à inonder son visage mais elle réussit à les stopper tant bien que mal, afin de ne pas être coupée dans son élan.

- Comment ça, parti ? Me demanda Emy, après quelques secondes de silence.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, leur dit-elle.

- Amanda, tu me fais peur, lui dit sa meilleure amie.

Son interlocuteur banni venait de se manifester au seuil de la porte mais il était toujours bloqué, elle l'ignora pour rester concentrée sur ses amis.

- C'est assez compliqué, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mais je vais commencer par le début, ce sera plus simple pour vous comme pour moi. Enfin en partie.

- Oui, le début c'est une bonne idée, me dit Mickaël de façon à m'encourager.

- Fermez la porte et assoyez-vous.

- C'est qui ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant ce membre du Conseil.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Il ferma la porte sans aucune hésitation, lui accordant toute sa confiance.

Elle commença son récit par le début sans éviter le sujet Slevin qui serait le plus dur pour eux tout comme cela fut le cas pour elle il y a quelques mois.

Depuis qu'elle leur avait tout dévoilé sur ce qu'elle était désormais depuis quelques mois, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses amis qui je pense avaient sincèrement besoin de digérer les informations qu'elle leur avait communiquées au plus grand dam de mon père qui était fou de rage mais qui ne pouvait plus rien faire se doutant qu'elle les ait protégés par un sort quelconque ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas_ non plus_. Elle avait pris un gros risque en leur révélant tout mais se rebeller était la seule façon de se faire entendre ce qui fut le cas vu la colère déclenchée ici.

Je me sentis rassuré en la sachant à nouveau chez elle sur ses deux jambes sans plus aucune trace de ses blessures, c'était comme si il ne s'était rien passé mais physiquement seulement car moralement... Elle ne cessait de surveiller son téléphone à chaque fois qu'elle finissait de faire quelque chose. Je sentais la tristesse qui pesait dans son coeur ne recevant aucune nouvelle de ses amis. Fatiguée, elle se coucha pour essayer de dormir un peu avant de retourner au lycée le lendemain mais le stress qu'elle ressentait ne lui permit pas de dormir beaucoup. Son réveil sonna, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche afin d'essayer de se détendre et de lui enlever ce mal de ventre qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de revoir ses amis ne sachant pas comment ils allaient l'accueillir. Sortant de sa douche, elle jetait un coup d'oeil à ses _mails, messages ?_ mais toujours _rien_.

Cela me fit beaucoup de peine pour elle. Et être impuissant était horriblement frustrant.

En ouvrant les portes de son dressing, elle tomba nez à nez sur la veste que lui avait offert Maya, alors sans plus attendre, elle prit le premier jean qui se présentait ainsi que la première chemise et son gilet puis referma _l'armoire_. Vingt minutes plus tard, ses converses bleues aux pieds, elle sortit de son appartement prenant la direction du lycée l'angoisse faisant à nouveau surface. Je le voyais à son visage et à sa façon de serrer son sac de cours de sa main droite.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva non loin du manoir, elle se figea sur place. Elle dut s'asseoir sur le trottoir pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Je n'eus aucun mal à deviner ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir car en regardant le lieu où je vivais il y a encore quelques jours, je fus saisi de tous ces merveilleux souvenirs que nous avons vécus à l'intérieur surtout la nuit passée ensemble peu de temps avant qu'on m'arrache à elle. La plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Je donnerais mon âme si il le fallait pour me retrouver à ses côtés et la prendre dans mes bras, sentir à nouveau son parfum si délicat, sentir son pouls battre contre le mien, son tatouage vibrer à l'approche de mon corps. Si seulement...

Elle arriva enfin au lycée accompagné par Joshua Martins l'une des rares personnes avec qui je parlais sachant qu'autrefois il était ami avec Slevin mais c'était aussi une manière stratégique pour moi d'en apprendre plu sur notre ennemi. Sur le parking du lycée il lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de prendre la direction du terrain de sport. J'aimais beaucoup ce garçon et pour le coup je lui fus _surtout _reconnaissant d'avoir accompagné Amanda au lycée.

Elle prit la direction de sa classe évitant le moindre regard des gens qui la fixaient avec pitié ou avec indulgence ne sachant pas trop si ils devaient aller lui parler ou non. Elle continuait d'avancer traversant les couloirs qui la mèneraient à sa salle de cours lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ses amis. Elle stoppa le pas ne sachant quoi dire.

Emilie qui brisa la glace à ma grande surprise car je pensais que Shannon aurait fait le premier pas. _._

- Bon retour parmi les intellos, lui dit sa meilleure amie.

- Merci.

- Tu es venue à pieds ?

- En partie oui, j'ai croisé Joshua Martins sur la route, il m'a prise en chemin.

- Cool, répondit Mickaël.

- Oui c'était super gentil à lui.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau juste avant que la sonnerie retentisse pour les informer qu'il était l'heure d'aller en classe. Shannon qui n'était pas dans les mêmes cours qu'eux prit une direction toute autre. Aujourd'hui était le jour où chaque binôme devait rendre son devoir d'histoire, bien entendu elle était sans partenaire puisque j'étais prisonnier dans mon Royaume. A l'évocation de mon prénom lors de l'appel, elle sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle attendant la moindre réaction : pleurs, cris, ou je ne sais quoi. Heureusement, Emily intervint montrant ainsi le soutien qu'elle était capable d'apporter à sa meilleure amie.

- Monsieur, Peter risque d'être absent un petit moment pour des raisons familiales, intervint Emily.

- Oh ! Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Nous ne savons pas monsieur.

- Prenez**-**lui ses cours tout de même.

-Ca sera fait.

- Merci, dit-elle à sa meilleure amie.

- Pas de quoi, _lui _répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Après leur cours, je les regardai se diriger vers la cafétéria.

- Nous sommes désolés, me dit Mickaël.

- Pourquoi ?

-On a pris la fuite...

- Et on t'a donné aucune nouvelle.

- Après ce que je vous ai balancé, c'est compréhensif.

- Non ce n'était pas normal, notre réaction fut indigne de notre amitié. On comprend pourquoi tu as dû nous cacher tout ça et que ça a dû être dur de...

- Vous mentir chaque jour ?

- Oui, répondit Emilie.

- Je suis désolée, sincèrement.

- Nous le savons Amanda, lui répondit Emilie. Même si on ne comprend pas tout, nous avons bien compris que ce n'était pas facile pour toi et que nous avons été idiots de ne pas te donner de nouvelles ces derniers jours.

- Ecoutez, cette situation est dure pour vous autant que pour moi, surtout que je risque d'avoir les représailles du peuple de Peter. Alors, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas essayer de passer une journée normale ? Leur demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Normale ? L'interrogea mon meilleur ami.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il saisit son téléphone portable envoyant un message sans pour autant répondre à son interrogation. Au loin on pouvait voir Shannon arriver alors qu'elle était supposée être en classe.

- Pourquoi Shannon n'est pas en classe ? Demanda Amanda.

- Tu voulais une journée normale, tu l'auras très chère copine, lui répondit sa meilleure amie.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, normaux, que font-ils ? La questionna Shannon qui était arrivée auprès d'eux.

- Ils boivent, fument, se droguent ! Répondit Amanda.

- Quelle joie de vivre dis donc ! Répondit Emilie amusée par sa réponse.

- Ba c'est vrai.

- Oui mais pas pour tout le monde.

- Ce qui veut dire pas pour nous. Alors chers amis, qu'est-ce que des jeunes normaux de notre âge font de nos jours ? Leur demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la moquerie qui les fit sourire.

- Ils sèchent, répondit Shannon.

- Et emmènent leur meilleure amie à la patinoire, lui dit Emy.

- Oh, bien entendu aucun refus n'est recevable, continua Shannon.

Les larmes aux yeux, tant elle était touchée par cet instant, elle leur sourit et se leva.

- Let's go !

C'était exactement le genre de soutien dont Amanda avait besoin, prouvant ainsi que leur amitié était plus forte et importante que n'importe quelle tempête et que quoi qu'il puisse arriver ils ne laisseraient pas tomber leur amie.

Cela ferait une semaine et quelques jours bientôt que je me retrouvais coincé dans ce Royaume qui était loin de m'être familier, je m'efforçais chaque jour de prendre sur moi, cherchant une solution pour réussir à partir d'ici, en vain. Créer le contact avec ma soeur fut totalement impossible, ils ne laissaient trainer aucun indice, mes recherches n'aboutissant à rien, je décidai de laisser tomber pour le moment et repris la seule que je pouvais faire en étant coincé ici : la regarder.

Ce qui s'était passé à la patinoire avec Slevin qui menaçait ceux qui autrefois étaient ses meilleurs amis ne m'avait pas le moins du monde rassuré et je devais absolument trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Mon père prenait un risque considérable. Je laissai donc un peu tomber mon visionnage de la vie terrestre pour trouver une réponse à mon problème.

Pourtant je me remémorais une certaine conversation qui je ne l'étais pas sûr m'apporterai quelques réponses.

FLASHBACK

Ce fut peu de temps après avoir vu la scène à l'hôpital. Une colère, plus monstrueuse que ce je n'avais jamais ressentie de toute ma vie s'empara de moi et sans m'en rendre compte, je fus en moins de deux secondes dans la salle du Conseil face à mes nouveaux ennemis qui pourtant étaient censés être ma famille.

- Eh bien en voilà une entrée fracassante !

- Vous avez vu ce que vous avez provoqué ? Est-ce que vous rendez compte de quelle stupidité vous faites preuve ?

- Ca suffit Peter, on a supporté bien plus que ce que nous pouvons accepter de ta part. Nous t'avons expliqué nos choix et il n'y aura pas autrement. Elle pleure parce qu'elle est humaine, elle s'en remettra, elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie une fois, en perdre un deuxième ne la tuera pas.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Sans comprendre comment je me retrouvai face à mon père, ma main presque autour de son cou, je n'avais qu'une envie : l'étrangler mais alors je me rabaisserais au niveau de Slevin. Je me contrôlai mais c'était vraiment dur, ses dernières paroles furent d'une telle cruauté que ça m'avait mis hors de moi.

- Vous parlez comme lui ?

- Comme qui ?

- Slevin. Vous me dégoutez.

- Peter...

- Assez ! Criai-je. Pour la première fois, j'ai honte d'être votre fils.

- Tu tiens vraiment à elle, tes sentiments prennent le dessus sur tes émotions, intervint un des membres. Lorsque je lui ai rendu visite, j'ai pu constater à quel point elle était... perdue. Exactement comme toi.

- Encore un reproche !

- Non, je constate Peter.

- Eh bien si cela ne vous convient pas, il ne fallait pas me faire cadeau d'une moitié humaine.

- Retourne dans tes quartiers te calmer, nous reparlerons plus tard.

- Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Et que cela vous plaise ou non, je retournerai sur Terre !

Je regardai mon père pour la dernière fois, je vis dans ses yeux le malaise qu'il ressentait suite à la colère et à la tristesse que je venais de montrer.

- Mère avait plus de coeur.

Et je partis sur ses derniers mots regardant plus calmement mon cristal et je la vis toujours dans sa chambre d'hôpital, elle ne pleurait plus et s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui ne plairait pas du tout au Conseil, alors je revins sur mes pas.

_" - Je vous dois quelques explications._

_- Amanda, on ne veut pas tous les détails mais nous souhaitons savoir ce qui s'est passé, me répondit Emilie._

_- Et où est Peter ? Me demanda Mickaël. "_

J'entrai de nouveau dans la pièce, les regards se posèrent sur moi y compris celui de mon père.

- Tu es revenu exprimer ta colère ?

- Non, juste regarder la vôtre !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Le membre qui m'avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt disparut.

- Je parle de ce pourquoi il vient juste de partir.

Il regarda alors le cristal et son visage se décomposa.

_" - Peter est... parti._

_Nos amis se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre._

_Les larmes se mirent à inonder le visage d'Amanda mais elle réussit à les stopper tant bien que mal, afin de ne pas être coupée dans son élan._

_- Comment ça, parti ? Lui demanda Emy après quelques secondes de silence._

_- Vous devriez vous asseoir, leur dit-elle._

_- Amanda, tu me fais peur, lui dit sa meilleure amie. _

_Elle va vraiment le mettre en colère mais pour le coup, il aura tout ce qu'il mérite._

_- C'est assez compliqué, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mais je vais commencer par le début, ce sera plus simple pour vous comme pour moi. Enfin en partie._

_- Oui, le début c'est une bonne idée, dit Mickaël de façon à l'encourager._

_- Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous._

_- C'est qui ? Lui demanda-t-il, en voyant le membre du Conseil._

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

_Il ferma la porte sans aucune hésitation, accordant toute sa confiance à sa meilleure amie. "_

- Comment ose-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il à peine énervé.

- De la même façon que vous l'avez fait se sentir seule.

- Je ne tolèrerai...

- Vous ne tolèrerai pas quoi ? Vous ne pouvez plus effacer leur mémoire, et elle a bloqué l'accès à sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle a été plus maline.

Je lui tournai le dos et retournai dans ma chambre sans prêter la moindre attention à ses appels. Tout expliquer à ses amis serait fort compliqué mais elle le voulait depuis longtemps, mon père venait simplement de lui tendre une perche.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris la porte en laissant le cristal sur ce qui me servait de lit et me dirigeai vers la salle du Conseil. Ils me regardaient tous sans la moindre exception, mon père prit la parole.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et il y aura une condition.

Comment pouvait-il se douter de ce que j'allais lui proposer il n'avait pas le don de lire dans les pensées ou alors il me l'avait bien caché durant toutes ces années.

Sans que je le lui dise il entra dans la pièce principale qui me servait de pièce à vivre et s'assit sur ce que sur terre nous appelons une banquette. Celle-ci était aussi transparente que le cristal qui me servait à surveiller Amanda à la différence que je ne pouvais rien voir dessus.

Il me toisait de son regard accusateur, je savais exactement ce qu'il pensait et il se trompait gravement.

- Vous avez faux depuis le début sur nos intentions et vous le savez, seule votre fierté vous fait refuser de l'admettre. Elle vous tient tête et vous ne le supportez pas mais qu'elle genre d'Elue serait-elle si elle était incapable de tenir tête à un ennemi ?!

- Je ne suis pas son ennemi Peter.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle vous voit autrement depuis ?

- Elle comprendra un jour.

- Mais ne vous le pardonnera pas.

- Je pense que je m'en remettrai.

- Et le fait que votre fils vous déteste tout autant, ça aussi vous arriverez à vous en remettre ?

- Ne dis pas de sottise Peter, tu es en colère.

- En colère ?! Oh je suis bien plus que ça voyez-vous, je suis indigné par votre manque de compassion pourtant vous avez vécu des années sur terre avec les mêmes sentiments humains vous devriez être en mesure de comprendre ce que nous pouvons tous les deux ressentir mais vous faites tant preuve de discernement à cause de cette guerre que vous en devenez aveugle, insensible tout le contraire de ce que mère aimait en vous.

- Il suffit Peter. Tu me dois le respect.

- Vous l'avez perdu depuis le jour où vous m'avez enlevé à elle, à notre mission.

- Vos sentiments...

- Nos sentiments n'entravaient en rien la mission, elle s'entraînait durement et apprenait sans relâche la magie et tout ce qui l'entoure seulement votre besoin de tout contrôler a été plus fort que de nous faire confiance. Savez-vous ce que je peux ressentir de la voir chaque jour sans pouvoir lui parler ni même l'aider ?

- Oh mais tu as réussi pourtant ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Peter c'est mon Royaume ici, crois-tu que je peux tout ignorer ou que l'on peut tout me cacher ? Te servir de Thayer pour lui faire parvenir sur une feuille blanche la formule dont elle avait besoin pour protéger ses amis et de nouveau le manoir ? Me crois-tu si naïf que cela ?

- Aucunement mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne ferai pas tout pour l'aider.

- On en vient donc au sujet dont tu voulais me parler au moment où tu allais franchir cette porte.

Nul doute il savait ce que je voulais mais me l'accorderait-il ? Telle était la question.

Le cristal scintilla pour nous informer qu'il se passait de nouveau quelque chose. Je le pris et je le regardai tout comme mon père.

Le manoir se mit à trembler, des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel.

_"- On va où ?, demanda Emily._

_- Dans la bibliothèque !_

_- Quoi ?! Mais Slevin..._

_- Slevin a plus de pouvoirs que ces deux trucs, et ils ont laissé Peter me donner la formule, ils vous protègeront, leurs pouvoirs sont plus concentrés dans cette pièce. _

_- Fais attention à toi._

_- Promis."_

Alors elle prononça les mots suivant qui étaient destinés à mon père.

_"- Je sais que vous m'entendez, s'il leur arrive quelque chose, je vous tue ! Et croyez-moi que je le ferai, j'ai trouvé le moyen de me retrouver en face de vous une fois, j'y arriverai une deuxième fois."_

Je le regardais pour guetter sa réaction, il me toisait comprenant sans mal qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et moi non plus quand je lui certifiais que jamais elle n'avait laissé tomber la mission. Lui maintenait qu'il avait eu raison de la pousser à bout car c'est ce qui allait lui permettre de tuer ses ennemis en approche.

Ils étaient désormais plus proches d'elle.

_"- Que c'est mignon, tu as caché tes amis._

_- Très touchant. _

_- On sort les mouchoirs ?_

_- Oh, un brin d'humour. Ton arrogance ne sera pas sans faille. _

_- Vous brassez de l'air plus qu'autre chose !_

_- Tu te crois plus forte avec tes réflexions ?! Ton arrogance ne durera pas. _

_- Je ne crois pas être forte, je le suis !"_

Nous ne pouvions détourner les yeux de la scène que nous étions en train d'observer. Colérique et arrogante à souhait elle les déstabilisait au plus haut point si bien qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte de la rafale qui vint les projeter contre le muret.

_"- Allez, on se relève, un peu de dignité messieurs !_

_- Je vais te faire jongler, tu vas pas comprendre ta douleur pétasse."_

Nous regardions chaque détail de ce qu'il se passait. Elle les anéantit un par un sans aucun scrupule et ne se laissa pas distraire par leurs tours de passe-passe, les éléments étaient son point fort et elle se savait c'est pourquoi elle se servait d'eux pour essayer d'affaiblir ses adversaires mais si elle pouvait prononcer la formule magique que je lui avais apprise dès les premiers entraînements cela l'aiderait beaucoup mais dans le feu de l'action et n'ayant jusque là jamais eu l'occasion de la pratiquer, se souvenir de ce qu'elle est n'était pas aisé.

_Comme j'aimerais la lui souffler..._

_"- Le mérite de ta mort me reviendra et Oraïa sera fier de moi._

_- Oraïa ?_

_- Oui. C'est un peu la guerre au Royaume entre lui et Slevin._

_- Il n'est pas mort ? _

_- Juste un énorme trou dans la poitrine qui l'a fortement affaibli. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à t'arriver, lui dit-il d'un ton vraiment cruel. Oraïa trouve que ton ex petit chéri met trop de temps à te tuer. _

_- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre." _

Elle lui remit un coup de pied dans le visage, de façon à le sonner un peu, histoire de gagner du temps. Elle cria à nouveau le prénom de son amie qui arriva au niveau de la porte d'entrée.

_"- Une épée, il m'en faut une !_

_- Où ?_

_- Bibliothèque, chambre de Peter, j'en sais rien. Fouille mais dépêche-toi."_

Peu de temps après Emy revint avec l'arme demandée.

_"- C'est vachement lourd ce truc ! _

_- Envoie-la moi._

_- Et comment ? Je ne suis pas super woman._

_- Ne bouge pas !"_

Amanda appela à nouveau le vent pour que celui lui apporte l'arme blanche sans faire déplacer son amie afin de la protéger au maximum.

_"- Maintenant retourne avec les autres !_

_- C'est toi qui fais ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- La vache, ça déchire."_

Amanda la regarda amusée et impatiente.

Mon père lui n'était pas amusé du tout par la situation, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que ses amis sachent.

Nous la regardâmes réduire à néant celui qu'elle avait fait griller grâce au feu.

Le corps inerte s'embrasa. A peine trente secondes s'étaient écoulées, le cadavre n'existait plus.

Celui qui était toujours vivant se métamorphosa sous les yeux d'Amanda qui n'avait jusque là pas encore vu comment cela se passait. Ce n'était pas du tout esthétique et pouvait donner la nausée.

Il se redressa sans mal mais lui tournait toujours le dos, cependant il se passa quelque chose d'anormal, son corps convulsait comme s'il était pris d'un malaise. Restant en retrait, elle assistait à la scène hésitant à profiter du moment pour lui porter un nouveau coup, lorsque elle comprit tout comme nous ce qui était en train de se passer : sa peau rocailleuse se disloqua prenant une couleur plus pâle et une texture plus lisse, ses espèces de mains griffues devinrent tout aussi lisses et pâles que l'ensemble de son corps, il se métamorphosa en un être humain mais nous n'arrivions pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait. A sa carrure, nous comprimes qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, puis comme nous elle vit de qui il s'agissait, ce qui la fit tomber par terre : le tatouage. Il se retourna tout en lui souriant, pas un sourire machiavélique mais un sourire angélique à l'identique de moi.

C'était moi par chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Mon père et moi nous regardâmes choqués par ce qui était en train de se passer. Je lisais dans son regard le regret de cette situation, il craignait désormais le pire. Me voir physiquement même si ce n'était pas moi pouvait être la faiblesse d'Amanda la mettant en danger bien plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Son corps s'immobilisa à la vue de mon double qui bien entendu était maléfique mais dans son désarroi saurait-elle faire la différence ? Pour être franc, nous craignîmes le pire ici je le savais, la tension devant le cristal était plus que palpable, elle devait se ressaisir pour que le pire n'arrive pas. Je fixais mon père espérant que cela le ferait réagir, changer d'avis à propos de la situation mais rien n'y fit il était hors de question que j'aille l'aider ce qui me mit hors de moi vous le comprenez bien mais je devais faire abstraction de cette rage et me concentrer sur ce que nous voyions même si de là où je me trouvais, j'étais dans l'impuissance totale.

Emilie se retrouva dehors à côté de sa meilleure amie alors que celle-ci lui avait formellement interdit de sortir du manoir pour des questions de sécurité. Mais je me doutais qu'elle était sortie car elle s'inquiétait pour son amie et que c'était pour lui remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées qu'elle ne se laisse pas avoir par ce leurre. Cela pourrait lui être fatal. Le sourire angélique de mon double disparut au vu de la présence de la jeune femme et il jeta en sa direction une boule de feu qu'elle évita grâce à l'intervention d'Amanda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On a vu ce qu'il se passait ! Oui, je sais, on devait rester en haut mais c'était intenable !

- Rentre ! Tu as failli te prendre une boule de feu.

- Certes mais au moins tu as réalisé que ce n'est pas Peter !

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Emily avait raison, elle devait se ressaisir.

- Et au passage, dit-elle en s'adressant à mon ennemi, c'est à vomir cette façon de vous transformer. Pas glamour du tout.

Amanda rit face à la remarque de son amie qui était très drôle quand on était habitué à côtoyer l'humour humain donc forcément cela m'amusa aussi ce qui n'était pas le cas de mes congénères. Emy rentra à nouveau dans le manoir certaine d'avoir éclairé les idées de son amie. Amanda se saisit à nouveau de l'épée qu'elle avait lâchée en découvrant mon clone maléfique. Alors je vis dans son regard quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis des jours, mon père dut le remarquer aussi car un léger rictus se dessina sur son visage. Une étincelle qui me redonnait espoir, je vis la rage s'inscrire dans ses yeux et au petit tressaillement qui longeait sa colonne vertébrale je compris qu'elle n'était plus enchantée par la vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agit aucunement de moi et qu'il fallait agir maintenant.

Le combat ne fut pas de tout repos mais elle réussit tout de même à le vaincre avec plusieurs mouvements différents : avec sa jambe droite, elle fit un mouvement circulaire qui vint à la rencontre de ses jambes, le faisant tomber par terre.

- Ca fait pas du bien mon amour.

Il était très mécontent de se faire battre de cette façon, elle reprenait le dessus et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de contrer ses attaques mais malheureusement pour lui elle était beaucoup plus rapide, légère dans ses mouvements et surtout, détail important très coordonnée dans ses déplacements. Je fus surpris lorsque je la vis léviter au dessus de lui et d'un geste vif sans aucune hésitation porter un coup avec son épée le blessant fortement à l'épaule, ce qui provoqua un cri de douleur à vous détruire les tympans ce qui, à le voir sur son visage lui provoqua un délicieux instant de plaisir.

A sa position et à la tête qu'elle faisait je compris qu'elle se concentrait pour appeler le feu mais bizarrement elle ne le faisait pas de la même façon qu'en temps normal. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle faisait mais je me doutais bien qu'elle pensait à quelque chose de précis pour avoir l'effet de surprise, mon instinct ne pensait à rien d'autre. Alors je vis le vent maintenir à distance son ennemi et nous l'entendions prononcer une formule magique, la formule que je lui avais apprise.

Phu jin far tha

Kha fui sti rha

Phu jin khasitao

Comme si un volcan était en irruption, une forte chaleur avait l'air de se faire sentir, nous vîmes la terre trembler sous ses pieds formant ensuite une petite bosse qui s'ouvrit laissant échapper une flamme de la même couleur que ce liquide qui sortait de ses blessures comme si elle pouvait contrôler un élément démoniaque qui était tout à l'opposer de ce qu'elle était. La flamme suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, il voulait la fuir mais c'était impossible. Profitant de sa peur et de son inattention, elle le blessa un minimum avec son épée. Elle devait craindre l'effet que la flamme pourrait avoir sur elle car elle avançait vers lui avec une telle prudence que cela pouvait se jouer contre elle mais elle réussit à s'approcher assez près alors que lui aussi essayait de la blesser. La lame de son arme blanche fut attirée comme un aimant par cette flamme à la couleur bizarre. Quand celle-ci se trouva trop près, quelque chose se passa, la flamme se dissipa dans la lame de l'épée pour y disparaître.

Nous étions tous ahuris par ce que nous venions de voir et au vu de la tête d'Amanda, elle était tout autant surprise que nous par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son ennemi était en colère et elle désarmée. A peine eut-elle le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle était allongée par terre, sonnée.

- On va voir quel effet cela te fait de te prendre ça dans l'épaule !

Il fallait qu'elle réagisse maintenant si elle ne voulait pas à son tour être blessée. Ce fut l'arme qui réagit pour elle, comme si elle était contrôlée par une force invisible qui protégeait Amanda. C'était incroyable la façon dont elle s'est arrêtée à quelques millimètres de son épaule. Le Destroyer ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, la frustration qu'il ressentait était palpable. D'un coup de pied, elle lui fit perde l'équilibre, rebondissant sur ses jambes, elle récupéra l'épée et vint la lui planter en plein milieu de la cage thoracique. La flamme sortit de la lame pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du corps du métamorphe qui fut réduit en cendres en moins de trois minutes. Le ciel reprit alors sa couleur normale comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

Un soulagement immense m'envahit et je vis du coin de l'oeil l'air satisfait de mon paternel. Il était plus que ravi de la tournure des évènements c'était indéniable.

- Vous réalisez qu'elle aurait pu y passer ?

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis pleinement satisfaitd'avoir eu raison sur le fait que sa rage est le moteur de sa puissance, elle est forte et tout aussi dangereuse ce qui est un fort avantage pour nous.

- Cette rage que vous aimiez tant pourrait se retourner contre vous !

- Alors tu feras ce qu'il faut à ce moment là !

- Cela reste à voir !

- Ne dis pas de sottise Peter.

Il sortit de la salle du Conseil convaincu de ses dires. Je continuai à fixer le cristal.

Je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de ma soeur et dès que j'en parlais à mon père il ignorait ma question me certifiant qu'elle servait notre cause et que si je ne pouvais avoir aucun contact avec elle c'était pour le bien fondé de la mission. Vous l'aurez compris, il a réponse à tout excepté que ses réponses ne me satisfaisaient plus du tout. Il fallait absolument que je réagisse, que je cesse de me faire marcher dessus, que je me rebelle un peu.

Pourtant je sentais au plus profond de moi que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ma soeur, lorsque j'en ai parlé avec mon père il m'a dit ne pas m'en inquiéter qu'elle était désormais en sécurité.

- Comment ça en sécurité, que s'est-il passé ?

- Oraïa s'est manifesté à Londres !

- Et vous êtes resté là sans rien faire ?

- Je n'en peux plus de ce ton condescendant Peter. Ta sœur a été blessée en perdant toute son équipe sur le terrain. Ils ont profité de sa faiblesse pour lui porter un coup qui aurait pu être fatal si les médecins humains n'étaient pas arrivés à temps pour prodiguer les premiers soins. Bien entendu ils ne pouvaient pas soigner son côté magique nous avons donc dû intervenir et la ramener dans un lieu sûr.

- Je veux la voir.

- Hors de question elle doit se reposer et je ne veux pas que vous maniganciez quoi que se soit pour que tu retournes auprès d'Amanda. Je vous connais que trop bien.

- C'est ce que vous croyez mais il n'en est rien.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi, je voulais voir ma soeur mais il m'en empêchait, à son réveil Maya serait tout aussi en colère si ce n'était déjà le cas. En plus de ce qu'il venait de se passer au lycée j'étais en alerte, tout le monde était choqué ici même. On ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel massacre ni même qu'ils en seraient capables. On se demandait tous comment nous pouvions arrêter cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard il y avait eu beaucoup trop de sang et d'innocents perdus à cause d'une rivalité incessante depuis des années entre nos deux mondes que tout oppose. Les décès et souffrances des humains ne devaient pas être les conséquences de nos actes.

Je ne quittais pas le cristal des yeux de là où j'étais accompagné des autres membres du Conseil tout aussi choqués par ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'établissement scolaire où j'avais débarqué quelques mois plus tôt pour commencer correctement la mission. Nous avions compris tout comme mes camarades qui se dirigeaient vers le manoir que Slevin n'était pas la causse de ce massacre il était beaucoup trop subtil dans ses gestes pour créer un tel désordre, c'était l'œuvre de celui que l'on pensait tous anéanti mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Amanda l'avait par ailleurs compris, voilà pourquoi elle voulait absolument se rendre à mon domicile afin de consulter certains ouvrages que je lui avais vaguement fait lire pour la plupart.

Je ne pouvais bien entendu pas rester ici à ne rien faire, mon père avait compris la dernière fois où je voulais en venir et aujourd'hui après ce qui était arrivé à ma soeur, sa fille il était prêt à reconsidérer la chose.

- Tu ne devras jamais lui révéler Peter, tu es conscient de cela ? Vivre à ses côtés chaque jour que le lycée vous le permettra ainsi que cette guerre en faisant semblant de ne te souvenir d'absolument rien pas même de votre histoire, le pourras-tu vraiment ?

- Je sais ce à quoi je m'engage père.

- Même dans l'état le plus critique elle ne devra rien savoir est-ce clair ?

- Vous la détester donc à ce point ?

- Faire semblant n'est pas si facile que cela semble l'être Peter en as-tu vraiment conscience ou ta colère envers moi t'aveugle-t-elle ? Tu n'auras plus aucune connexion avec elle, vos tatouages ne pourront plus se manifester en votre présence sinon cela fausserait tout fort heureusement mon frère est un magicien hors paire. Cependant, si elle venait à découvrir le subterfuge sa magie ne tiendrait plus.

- Faire semblant peut être plus facile que l'on peut le penser quand il s'agit de sauver la personne que l'on aime le plus dans cet univers. Mais si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ferai à ma manière c'est moi son protecteur pas vous.

- Alors fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je me trouvais déjà dans la cabane en bois au fond du jardin que je devais ranger depuis plusieurs mois déjà j'avais donc l'excuse pour débarquer chez moi avant qu'ils arrivent mais il était trop tard non seulement ils étaient déjà garés mais en plus je la vis descendre de la voiture fixant la mienne juste à côté.

Elle était désemparée mais tellement magnifique à la fois que j'eus le souffle coupé un instant si bien que je faillis suffoquer. Elle saisit les clés de son sac pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée c'était là que je devais intervenir ; cela n'aurait absolument rien de facile et surtout je devais jouer l'ignorance totale ce qui me parut impossible sur le moment mais je devais le faire pour rester auprès d'elle et pouvoir la protéger mieux que je ne l'avais fait jusque là.

J'apparus donc sur le côté du manoir.

Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était moi et quand ce fut le cas elle tomba les fesses par terre sur le perron de la porte ahurie par l'image que reflétaient ses yeux. Chamboulée elle n'osait croire que j'étais bien là, cela me fendit le coeur mais je fis style de rien et jouai le garçon surpris et inquiet de voir une jeune fille tomber.

- Ca ne va pas mademoiselle ? Lui demandai-je en lâchant mes cartons tout en m'approchant d'elle.

Le trio la regardait cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il passait, Amanda était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne put dire le moindre mot, ce fut donc sa meilleure amie qui parla à sa place.

- Peter, c'est nous... tes amis.

- Je suis désolé mais vous devez faire erreur.

- Tu... étais parti, réussi-t-elle enfin à prononcer.

- J'avais des soucis familiaux, j'ai dû partir de la ville quelques temps.

- Peter, nous ne faisons pas erreur, nous sommes devenus amis peu de temps après ton arrivée au lycée il y a de cela plusieurs mois, Amanda et toi avez de suite sympathisé et pour finir vous êtes sortis ensemble. Vous étiez toujours en couple lorsque tu es parti soudainement. Tu as même une soeur, qui est aussi notre amie : Maya.

A l'évocation de ma soeur je ne pus cacher la douleur que je ressentis à ce moment là, Maya était entre la vie et la mort parce que mon père avait jugé bon de l'envoyer seule avec son équipe combattre nos ennemis tout ça pour l'éloigner de moi de façon à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas capoter son plan et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, ne pas savoir si elle va survivre à ses blessures aussi bien physiques que psychologiques car il faut être honnête c'est une guerrière certes mais une guerrière qui n'a pas su protéger ses hommes et ça c'est le pire aux yeux d'un chef d'armée.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Je devais trouver une réponse, je me souvins alors de ce dont mon père m'avait informé sur ce qui paraîtrait dans les journaux humains.

- Elle s'est fait agressée dans la rue, on l'a retrouvée à l'aube poignardée.

Amanda se retient mais je vis bien dans son regard le chagrin qui l'envahissait à l'annonce de la probabilité qu'elle ne puisse jamais plus revoir son amie, son alliée depuis le début dans cette guerre.

- Est-elle... morte ?

Je ne devais pas trop rester sur ce sujet là ce n'était pas prudent du tout, je lui répondis le plus évasivement possible.

- Dans le coma. Les médecins ne savent pas si elle va s'en sortir, les organes vitaux ont été touchés.

Par sollicitude Amanda me toucha le bras c'est alors que je ressentis et elle aussi une décharge électrique, détail auquel nous étions habitués depuis le temps mais qui n'aurait plus dû avoir lieu avec mon nouveau statut d'humain. Je devais jouer l'innocence la plus totale ainsi que la surprise.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien, vraiment ?

- Am' !

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

- Il a plus de tatouage.

_Oh si il est toujours là mais pas pour vos yeux._

- Les fils de pute !

C'était de bon coeur et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir car si elle découvrait le subterfuge c'est moi qu'elle insulterait de la sorte mais je savais qu'elle venait de comprendre.

- Quoi ?! Lui demanda sa meilleure choquée par mon langage.

- Voilà pourquoi nous sommes inexistants dans sa mémoire, dans sa vie, ils l'ont rendu humain. Cent pour cent humain, il ne possède plus aucun pouvoir.

- Comme ce que Slevin avait essayé de faire ?

- Je les hais ! Dit-elle ne serrant les dents.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Regarde-moi, Peter ! C'est moi, Amanda. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

- Vous devriez partir, j'ai beaucoup à faire.

Je repris mes cartons et entrai dans le manoir sans les regarder et je fermai la porte sous leur yeux ahuris par mon attitude. Une fois à l'intérieur je dus retrouver un calme olympien pour ne pas craquer et aller lui révéler que je n'étais pas humain que c'était un stratagème pour pouvoir revenir sur Terre et me retrouver à ses côtés sans que mon père pense que nous délaissions la mission. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire c'était tout simplement impossible, je devais assumer jusqu'au bout mon choix car c'était moi qui avait voulu cela, je devais être fort et résister à ses charmes.

_Bon courage._

Je m'affairai à beaucoup de choses au manoir durant ces quelques jours qui précédèrent mon retour au lycée. J'avais envoyé un message codé à Amanda sur feuille de papier lui expliquant pourquoi j'étais désormais comme ça et surtout je lui avais fait parvenir des livres qui je l'espérais l'aideraient à trouver une solution pour Oraïa.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où je devais retourner au lycée ainsi que tous les élèves après l'évènement tragique qui y avait eu lieu. Je me demandais comment seraient les élèves psychologiquement cela ne devait vraiment pas être évident de retourner dans ce lieu où plusieurs de leurs camarades avaient été massacrés sans aucune pitié. Et me voyant revenir ils se poseraient sûrement des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre. J'avais cru comprendre qu'une sorte de réunion de groupe avait lieu dans plusieurs classes pour que les élèves puissent parler sans gêne de ce qu'il s'était passé, n'étant pas là au moment du crime je fus donc épargné par ces séances mais pas dispensé de présence au lycée.

Arrivé sur les lieux, je me rendis à la bibliothèque de l'établissement pour rattraper mon retard sans même avoir croisé Amanda, je ne voulais pas la rencontrer de suite dans l'enceinte de l'école même si je n'aurais pas forcément le choix je m'en doutais bien. J'avais principalement rattrapé la matière que j'affectionnais le plus : l'histoire. Mais je n'avais pas pour autant laissé les autres matières de côté. Ayant beaucoup bûché sur les mathématiques, j'avais passé du temps aussi sur l'économie car c'était une matière qui me passionnait beaucoup. Si nous avions la chance d'aller à l'université j'envisageai de choisir un cursus qui a cette matière en option pour ensuite me perfectionner dans un domaine plus spécifique. Mais cette question sur notre avenir restait pour le moment en suspens.

Mon ventre chantait la douce musique répétitive chaque jour à la même heure me faisant comprendre qu'il était l'heure de laisser mon cerveau se reposer pour aller manger quelque chose. Avoir un côté magique ne servait à rien, dans ces conditions mon humanité ressortait. Mais j'aimais beaucoup ce côté de moi même si j'aimais mes pouvoirs, l'humanité est quelque chose de fascinant. Cela a beau faire des années que je suis sur cette planète, je ne m'habituerai jamais à la complexité de l'être humain.

Avant de me diriger à la cafétéria je devais me rendre dans le bureau du proviseur afin de lui montrer le travail que j'avais effectué durant cette matinée. Il fut content de voir que je n'avais pas perdu de ma rigueur et satisfait du travail que j'avais effectué. Lorsque j'en sortis, je vis Amanda et ses amis. Je devais agir nonchalamment pour ne laisser paraître aucun soupçon ce qui n'était pas forcément évident car je détestais devoir lui mentir. Ne plus sentir l'activité de mon tatouage lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité me faisait toujours un effet bizarre. Je devrais m'y habituer malheureusement. C'était tellement difficile de me retrouver à ses côtés et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher comme avant, de devoir cacher l'amour que j'ai pour elle et de faire de sa personne une inconnue à mes yeux ainsi que nos amis. Je détestais cette situation mais malheureusement c'était ma seule option.

Je les regardais en essayant d'avoir l'air désorienté quant à l'attitude à avoir avec eux suite à ce qu'ils m'avaient balancé en pleine figure la veille aux pieds de mon domicile. Amanda me fixa un instant avant de me tourner le dos et de prendre une direction opposée. La voir réagir ainsi me fit beaucoup de mal mais je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, elle devait être affectée par mon nouveau statut. Je les regardais se diriger vers la cafétéria lieu où je devais moi aussi aller.

Assis à une table différente d'eux, je parlais avec Joshua qui voulait des explications sur mon absence. J'avais beau lui dire que c'était pour des raisons familiales il ne voulait pas s'arrêtait là, il voulait comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Amanda et moi, savoir pourquoi il y avait tant de tension et pourquoi elle nous fixait à ce point pensant qu'on ne la remarquait pas. Mais je restai assez vague sur mes explications de façon à être sûr de ne pas faire de gaffe. Je sortis de table ayant fini de déjeuner saluant mon camarade de classe et sortis de la cafétéria mais j'oubliai de prendre mon sac de cours donc je dus y retourner pour le récupérer. Il y avait des murmures à la table d'Amanda mais n'étant pas un vampire doué d'une ouïe extraordinaire je n'entendis pas ce dont ils parlaient mais le sujet ne devait pas être compliqué à deviner.

Je rentrai au manoir pour paufiner mes recherches sur le meurtre du lycée car je restais irrévocablement convaincu que ce n'était pas l'oeuvre de Slevin, je ne sais pourquoi mais mon instinct m'indiquait une toute autre direction à suivre et je décidai de l'écouter. L'ex d'Amanda était beaucoup plus subtil, il n'y a qu'à repenser à la mort de ses parents et pour comprendre immédiatement que l'assassin s'est appliqué dans le moindre détail de leur mort or les images que nous avons pues voir de ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée résultaient d'un véritable massacre donc impossible qu'il en soit responsable.

Je me rendis dans mon Royaume pour faire part de ma théorie à mon père qui à ma grande surprise de ne me contredit pas.

- Ne sois pas choqué, je sais écouter aussi.

- Je vois ça ! Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à croire ce que je vous dis ?

- Eh bien d'abord tes arguments et aussi ce que nous venons de voir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien Amanda, a quitté le lycée elle n'est pas allée à cette réunion de groupe. Elle est passée par la route qui longe la patinoire et pour faire court et il y avait des Destroyers.

- Il y a des victimes ?

- Seulement des blessés mais rien de grave fort heureusement.

- Il s'est passé quoi, Amanda va bien ?

- Oui mais elle a rencontré Slevin à l'arrière de la patinoire. Elle voulait sauver un pompier qui a été éjecté de la patinoire sauf que Slevin est intervenu et il a sauvé l'homme sous les yeux d'Amanda.

- Il a fait quoi ?!

J'en étais abasourdi, celui que nous considérions comme notre ennemi venait de changer de camp ? Non ce n'était pas possible il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

- C'est un nouveau tour pour amadouer Amanda ?

- Eh bien honnêtement nous avons pensé la même chose que toi vois-tu et nous pensons que son... lien avec Oraïa se brise peu à peu.

- Peter, il était dans un état pathétique comme si sa vie s'épuisait d'heure en heure, intervint un des membres.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Pour le moment on laisse faire les choses, c'est à elle de gérer cela pas à nous.

- Donc vous pensez vraiment qu'Oraïa est celui qui a créé ce désastre au lycée ?

- Slevin a révélé que c'était le cas à Amanda et qu'il avait désormais une espèce de formule qui lui permettait de quitter le Royaume.

- C'est lui qui a presque tué ma soeur ?

- Oui !

Mon sang se glaça ma théorie était donc la bonne.

- Je vais retourner au manoir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Nous avons des réponses maintenant attendons vu que c'est que vous voulez que nous fassions.

Je quittai la salle sans me retourner.

Lorsque je revins au manoir, je sortis dans le jardin pour m'asseoir sur le banc où pour la première fois Amanda et moi avions sans le savoir mis nos pouvoirs en contact au plus grand désarroi de Slevin. Oraïa avait donc trouver un stratagème pour pouvoir sortir mentalement de son lit malgré le trou énorme dans sa poitrine, qui plus est sa relation avec Slevin n'était pas au beau fixe poussant ce dernier à trahir son camp. Oraïa voulait donc reprendre sa place mais pour quoi ? Peut-être parce qu'Amanda était toujours vivante...

Beaucoup d'interrogations et tellement peu de réponses. Mais ce qui me taraudait le plus c'était que le risque qu'Amanda se rapproche de celui qui autrefois fut ce grand amour soit aujourd'hui plus grand que jamais. Et pourtant je devais continuer de faire semblant d'être humain à mon plus grand dam après ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Je restai là un moment à regarder vers la forêt.


	23. Chapter 21 part 2

Chapitre 21 Le contrôle de soi-même

**Partie 2**

Pendant ces deux semaines j'avais beaucoup réfléchi sur ma relation avec Amanda, ses sentiments envers notre nouvel ennemi ainsi que sur mon plan actuel afin de pouvoir rester auprès d'elle. C'était de plus en plus difficile, alors pour essayer de faciliter la chose au maximum je pris un peu mes distances évitant d'aller déjeuner quand elle y était, de me retrouver dans le même couloir du lycée qu'elle par exemple. Je supposais que pour elle ce devait être une vraie torture mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Je n'avais pas repris contact directement avec mon père car je n'avais pas grand chose à lui dire surtout qu'il voyait tout de chez nous donc aucun détail ne pouvait lui échapper pourtant j'aurais beaucoup aimé savoir ce qu'il voyait sur Amanda quand je n'étais pas avec elle mais ce ne serait pas correct, j'avais déjà fait assez de dégâts comme cela. Il n'y avait aucune manifestation de notre ennemi pour le moment, pas depuis le massacre qui avait eu au lycée. Nous continuions de mener chacun notre enquête mais rien c'était vraiment frustrant. J'eus tout de même l'occasion d'avoir des nouvelles de ma soeur qui allait de mieux en mieux mais je devais me concentrer sur ma mission pour le bien être de l'humanité.

La matinée commença comme toutes les autres avec des cours plus compliqués pour nous préparer à l'université, choix que je n'avais pas toujours étudié car mon esprit était affairé ailleurs gérant des éléments bien plus importants qu'un cursus universitaire. Choisir quel programme je souhaite étudier pour mon avenir n'allait sûrement pas sauver l'humanité.

Assise devant sa table attendant que le cours débute, je la regardais feuilleter les brochures d'universités qu'elle avait dû recevoir chez elle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, pourtant je savais que c'était malsain et à la limite de la perversion mais c'était plus fort que moi, la voir si concentrée sur son éventuel avenir était attendrissant. J'aurais dû être à ses côtés en train de parler d'un futur potentiel que nous offraient les portes du bonheur mais malheureusement ce n'est plus une otpion envisageable. Au moment où je la vis tourner sa tête vers moi je baissais la mienne gêné d'avoir été surpris mais c'était trop tard je pense. Sur ce coup je n'avais vraiment pas assuré, il fallait vraiment que je prenne plus de distance.

- Bien je vois que vous avez tous la tête dans vos brochures, c'est parfait car ce cours va être consacré à vos futurs projets d'études.

Notre professeur venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

Emily et Michaël venaient de passer le pas de la porte pour savoir si comme eux nous allions parler des dépliants. Amanda leur répondit positivement avant de se retourner vers le professeur qui avait bien entendu remarqué la présence des deux intrus.

- Maintenant que miss Emily est retournée à ses occupations nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit-il sans me regarder mais je savais que cette remarque était pour moi.

Certains rigolaient gentiment de la situation, d'autres ne relevaient même pas.

- Bien, vous savez tous depuis le début de cette année scolaire où vous souhaitez aller d'où ces brochures différentes pour chacun. Sofia, as-tu une préférence parmis tes sélections ?

Sofia était l'une des filles les plus appréciées du lycée pour sa gentillesse et sa sincérité. Elle était brune aux cheveux mi-longs, les yeux d'un vert émeraude absolument magnifique qui se mariaient avec n'importe laquelle de ses tenues.

- Eh bien, il y a l'université de Vancouver qui propose exactement les options dont je rêve mais d'un autre côté, j'aimerais me prendre une année pour moi et aller découvrir une partie des Etats-Unis donc pour le moment je suis indécise.

- Indécise certes, mais avec deux objectifs bien précis. Reste plus qu'à choisir.

- Tout à fait monsieur.

Amanda continuait de regarder les papiers qui se trouvaient sur sa table les divisant en deux tas sans pour autant ne pas écouter Sofia. Les deux tas étaient bien distincts : d'un côté, toutes les brochures, de l'autre une seule.

- Et vous Amanda, quel est votre projet ?

- Université de Toronto.

Toute la classe chuchotait excepté moi qui restait plus que surpris par ce choix que nous n'avions jamais évoqué jusque là mais je me devais de rester inerte face à cet aveu. L'innocence devait me sier à merveille car tout le monde me regardait avec une telle incompréhension que j'avais limite envie de rire. Finalement je devrais me présenter aux oscars peut-être. J'avais envie de tout envoyer valser et de la questionner sur ce choix, un choix qui n'avait jamais fait partie de nos discussions. Le plus dur je crois était de voir que cette unievrsité qu'elle vanait de citer était celle la plus isolée des autres.

- Vous apparaissez surpris ?

- En effet, je le suis. Je pensais que comme c'était un projet commun avec Slevin, tu avais abandonné l'idée à sa mort.

Un coup de poignard en plein coeur, je ne l'avais absolument pas vu venir. Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé de cette université encore moins que c'était là qu'elle avait choisi d'aller avec Slevin. Venais-je de créer un fossé infranchissable entre nous deux ? Ma position changea, je trifouillais les recoins d'une de mes brochures car j'étais vraiment pas bien à l'annonce de cette nouvelle et le cacher là maintenant dans l'état que je me trouvais n'étais pas possible. Parfois, je détestais vraiment mon humanité et ses réactions.

- Pour être honnête, mes amis ont leurs propres projets qui sont différents des miens donc comme plus rien ne me retient ici, j'ai décidé de faire ce que nous avions comme projet avec Slevin.

Tout le monde la regarda avant de me regarder. Je n'eus plus aucune réaction quelconque, je restais figé sur mes brochures attendant désespérement que la sonnerie retentisse. Mais je sentais son regard sur moi et quelque chose, je ne sais quoi, se passait. Avait-elle compris ? Intérieurement, je décidai une fois de plus de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous.

Nous nous retrouvâmes fréquemment dans la semaine pour un travail d'étude en groupe sur l'histoire de notre pays et ses catastrophes comme l'attaque d'une banque, les feux de forêts ou autres. Nous n'étions pas tous seuls contrairement au dernier devoir qui nous avait rapprochés. Cette fois, Emy, Michaël ainsi que Shannon nous accompagnaient. Les deux premières séances nous servirent à faire des recherches, nous étions allés à la bibliothèque municipale dans une atmosphère plus que tendue, pour la deuxième séance nous avions profité de notre pause déjeuner au lycée, quant à la troisième, Peter proposa de venir la faire chez lui.

- Pas besoin de vous indiquer où il se situe, leur avais-je dis suite à leur visite le jour de mon retour.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette invitation mais je ne serais pas des vôtres cet après-midi mais tenez, c'est ce que j'ai fait hier soir dans mon coin. Je voulais prendre un peu d'avance, on dirait que j'ai bien fait.

_Pourquoi ?_

Cela serait plus facile qu'elle ne soit pas là il est vrai, mais ne pas savoir où elle allait me rendait un peu nerveux et je comptais beaucoup sur sa meilleure amie pour l'interroger devant nous. Peut-être qu'elle allait rejoindre Slevin... non je devais me sortir cette idée de la tête.

- D'accord. Merci d'avoir bossé dessus en tout cas.

Le soulagement qui se faisait entendre dans ma voix était trop vindicatif.

Une pointe de jalousie ? A vrai dire, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais en ce moment même mais je n'étais pas rassuré.

- De rien.

Elle se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers la sortie du lycée.

Cela faisait presque quarante-cinq minutes que nous étions rentrés au manoir pour travailler. Nous étions sidérés par le travail qu'avait effectué Amanda pour nous avancer au maximum, cela nous était d'une aide précieuse qu'on ne pouvait ignorer. A les regarder, je étais persuadé qu'eux aussi se demandaient où elle avait bien pu aller. Peut-être voulait-elle tout simplement éviter une proximité avec moi qui lui rappellerait notre histoire en fait, ce que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre car cela aurait été dur pour moi aussi de l'avoir près de moi sans pouvoir la toucher ni lui parler normalement comme avant.

- Ces quelques pages qu'Amanda a faites vont beaucoup nous aider, fit Peter.

- C'est vrai que ça va nous permettre d'avancer plus vite, répondit Emily.

- Elle vous a dit pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas venir ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, leur dit Peter.

- Ca a pas frappé ? Demanda Michaël.

Nous étions dans la chambre qui autrefois était celle où Amanda dormait quand elle restait tard le soir après nos entrainements ou nos travaux scolaires. Je l'avais à mon retour transformer par une formule en un bureau tout simple histoire de vraiment faire croire que le Peter d'avant avait totalement disparu.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, répondit Peter.

Un bruit plus fort et sourd se fit entendre.

- Là vous avez entendu ? Insista Michaël.

- Oui, répondit Shannon.

Nous descendîmes ensemble.

- Ca frappe vraiment fort je trouve, dit Emy.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard.

Je savais exactement ce à quoi ils pensaient. Les démons pouvaient être assez vicieux pour se faire passer pour des humains en agissant comme tels, un peu comme dans la série préférée d'Amanda.

- Appelons-la juste au cas où, dit Michaël.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir pour en avoir le coeur net. De toute façon le manoir était toujours protégé.

J'ouvris la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Amanda qui était dans un sale état. Emily suivie de Michaël courut vers elle pour la soutenir car elle ne tenait vraiment plus sur ses jambes et à voir le sang qu'elle avait sur ses mains et la façon dont elle se tenait, elle était blessée. Une fois sur le seuil de l'entrée et tenue par ses amis, elle perdit pratiquement connaissance. Nous l'allongeâmes sur le canapé qui était le plus proche de nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda Shannon.

- A ton avis ! Répondit sèchement Emily.

- Il faut la soigner pour que la blessure ne s'infecte pas, dit Michaël.

- Je vais m'en occuper, dis-je tout en étant à ses côtés sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux, je le voyais. Sans réfléchir ma main droite se positionna au dessus de son abdomen. Un léger fil électrique s'en dégagea pour aller se loger dans la blessure qui saignait abondamment. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il se passait mais nos amis oui.

- Oraïa, c'est... lui qui... ça.

Elle ferma enfin les yeux, laissant son corps se détendre la douleur s'apaisant.

J'annulai ma formule magique pour que la chambre rose redevienne ce qu'elle était. Michaël déposa Amanda dans le lit, la recouvrant de la couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid étant en état de choc. J'avais soigné sa blessure, elle devait se reposer à présent. Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour leur faire à manger. Je savais pertinemment que c'était l'heure des explications et que mon père ne serait pas non plus très content.

- Alors... tu n'as jamais été à cent pour cent humain ?, demanda Shannon.

- Non.

- Ni amnésique ?, demanda Emy.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Michaël.

Leur réaction n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Ils étaient calmes, pas du tout énervés comme si ils se doutaient quelque part que tout cela n'était que mensonge.

- Pour pouvoir revenir auprès d'Amanda et la protéger.

- On en voit le résultat, répondit sèchement Emy.

- Une idée de ton père ?, demanda Michaël.

- A vrai dire... non. Ce fut la mienne. C'était la seule et unique possibilité qu'il me laisse revenir sur Terre auprès d'elle.

- C'est quoi son problème avec elle ?

- Avec nous tu veux dire !

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Emy.

- Il pense que nos sentiments ont pris plus d'importance que notre mission.

- N'importe quoi. Il s'est cogné la tête ou quoi ?

- Crois moi, j'ai essayé plus d'une fois de lui faire comprendre mais quand il a une idée en tête... J'ai tout vu d sans rien pouvoir faire, j'ai vu l'état dans lequel elle était, l'hôpital et j'en passe c'était insupportable. Heureusement que vous étiez là pour elle, surtout lorsqu'elle vous a tout révélé.

- Ce ne fut pas simple au départ mais nous devions être forts pour elle, répondit Michaël.

- Et Maya ?, demanda Shannon.

- Mon père l'a éloignée pour que je n'aie aucun contact avec elle. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu le droit de la voir.

- Elle est vivante ?

- Oui mais en grande convalescence.

Je leur avais servir une omelette aux champignons avec des morceaux de bacon frit, ils se régalaient. Me confier à eux était un réel soulagement car le plus dur, serait de le faire auprès d'Amanda.

- Tu vas lui dire ? Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on lui mente. Et votre espèce de lien de connexion...

- En tant qu'humain à part entière je n'ai plus aucun lien avec donc plus de connexion.

- Donc normalement, là tout est revenu à la normale ?

- Normalement oui.

- Elle a aperçu le jet électrique juste avant de fermer les yeux. Quand elle se réveillera et qu'elle verra que la pièce est redevenue normale, elle comprendra que quelque chose ne va pas, dit Michaël.

- Elle sera groguie avec un peu de chance, du moins je l'espère pour toi parce que nous, on a déjà du mal à digérer tout ce qu'elle nous a révélé mais ce que tu viens de nous révéler est pire et crois-moi qu'Amanda...

- Ne te le pardonnera pas, finit Michaël.

- Peter, mets toi deux minutes à sa place. Elle s'est réveillée et tu n'étais plus là parce qu'on t'avait ramené de force dans ton Royaume sans lui donner la moindre explication. Certes, ce point-là, tu n'en es pas trop responsable. Mais as-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a enduré Peter ?

- Oui Emy, je le sais, je pouvais la voir tous les jours mais je n'avais vraiment aucun moyen de la contacter. La moindre petite aide que je vous ai fournie était surveillée. Revenir en tant qu'humain était la seule solution pour être de nouveau près d'elle.

- Sauf que tu ne l'as jamais été... humain ! Dit Michaël d'un ton neutre.

C'est alors que nous entendîmes un bruit sourd venant d'une autre pièce. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le couloir et là je vis Amanda par terre avec la petite table juste à côté d'elle qui dû tomber ne même temps qu'elle. Elle avait tout entendu j'en fus persuadé.

Emily se pencha vers sa meilleure amie pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

- Tu as trébuché ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je savais que non rien qu'à son regard rempli d'une telle fureur que si je l'avais vu je me serais caché dans un trou de souris.

- Non, répondis-je froidement en regardant Peter.

Sa meilleure amie comprit que le ton qu'elle avait emprunté n'était pas dirigé contre elle.

- Oh !

Elle s'effaça tout en s'assurant qu'Amanda tenait correctement assise sans aucun vertige apparent, me permettant de m'approcher un peu plus.

Son attitude envers moi était d'une telle froideur que cela me glaça le sang. Une gêne sans précédent s'empara de moi, je voulais trouver les mots pour essayer de réparer les choses mais je savais fort bien qu'avec une telle réaction de sa part il était impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Sa réaction était parfaitement justifiée, je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. J'avais voulu la protéger mais je l'avais tout de même trahie et ça jamais elle ne me le pardonnerait mais je savais quelles conséquences cela engendraient, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière.

J'essayais à nouveau de m'approcher d'elle mais je sentis comme un mur invisible qui s'était glissé entre nous, c'était une sensation absolument étrange que je ne saurais expliquer correctement mais c'était très désagréable. Je croisai son regard et je compris que ce mur venait d'elle, Amanda ne voulait pas que je l'approche chose que je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre étant donné qu'en moins de dix secondes je me retrouvai transporté par les airs aux pieds de l'escalier du manoir. La chute provoqua une forte douleur dans le bas de mon dos, celle-ci disparut aussitôt mais pas dans mon coeur. Elle m'en voulait à un tel point que je n'avais plus le droit de l'approcher ni même de la toucher. Ahuris, nos trois amis nous regardèrent à tour de rôle mais ne pouvaient rien faire sans se mettre leur amie à dos et c'était de loin ce que je ne voulais pas.

- Amanda, on va te ramener chez toi ! Lui dit calmement son amie.

- Nous, on va rester là, me dit Michaël.

Elle me jeta un regard noir, aussi sombre qu'une nuit d'hiver. Michaël leva les mains pour clamer son innocence auprès de son amie qui après m'avoir regardé le plus froidement qu'il était possible, le jaugeait avec incompréhension et colère.

- Il a eu tort mais c'était involontaire, il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. Je ne suis ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, seulement Emy est la seule à pouvoir te calmer donc je vais rester parce qu'il vient d'être propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce sans pouvoir se défendre.

- J'ai pas appelé le vent !

- Mais ta colère oui, dis-je en me relevant doucement.

- C'est surtout le goût de la trahison, dit-elle avec indifférence.

Je savais au fond de moi que c'est ce qu'elle ressentait mais l'entendre sortir de sa bouche n'avait pas l'effet que j'imaginais. Ma poitrine fut **transpercée** d'un choc si douloureux que je me retins de ne pas m'évanouir. Ce fut l'instant précis où je sus que je l'avais perdue à jamais.

- Finalement, il n'y a pas qu'à Slevin qu'on ne peut pas se fier !

Cette phrase provoqua l'accentuation de ma douleur mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir c'est moi qui avait créé ces sentiments en elle. Un jour peut-être me pardonnera-t-elle, du moins je l'espère.

Sans le moindre regard en arrière, elle disparut dans la voiture qui la ramena chez elle, alors que je restais aux pieds de mes escaliers avec Michaël et Shannon à mes côtés pour tenter de me consoler même si au fond d'eux il savaient fort bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose malheureusement.

- Il va lui falloir du temps beaucoup de temps, me dit Michaël.

- Je le sais Mais ce regard et cette phrase qu'elle a lâché avant de quitter le manoir c'est...

- Un jour elle comprendra Peter, il sera peut-être trop tard mais elle comprendra.

- Ce fut une journée des plus éprouvantes, nous devrions aller nous coucher.

- Oui tu as raison Shannon. Prenez une douche si vous le souhaitez. Je vais allez me détendre un peu dans la bibliothèque. Faites comme chez vous.

- Bonne nuit Peter.

Ils se levèrent pour monter les escaliers et se diriger dans la chambre à gauche des escaliers juste en face de la chambre rose non loin de ma propre chambre.

Je me levai à mon tour pour me rendre dans la bibliothèque qui était redevenue comme auparavant. Nos deux tatouages étaient de nouveaux gravés sur les murs l'un en face de l'autre mais ils ne brillaient plus, nous n'étions plus du tout connectés désormais. Mon tatouage réagit tout de même à mon entrée dans la pièce, me chatouillant légèrement ma peau. Je fermai la porte, pris un moment pour moi et regardai paisiblement la pièce dans laquelle reposaient beaucoup de souvenirs communs avec celle que j'aimais éperdument. Assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, je fermai les yeux et laissai mon énergie me transporter dans un univers parallèle à celui-ci où tout n'est que beauté, joie et paix bien différent de ce monde ci. Des champs avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des personnes qui en cessaient de sourire effaçant toute trace de tristesse sur leur visage puis vint mon Amanda, toujours aussi belle et joyeuse, heureuse d'être entourée de ses parents et de pouvoir se promener dans la rue en mangeant une glace avec eux tout en riant des banalités de la vie. L'étincelle dans ses yeux était indescriptible mais elle me fit tomber encore plus amoureux d'elle, me donnant encore plus envie de la protéger et de la prendre dans mes bras. Je la regardai passer devant moi le sourire au lèvres, l'essence de eau de parfum venant caresser mes narines puis je rouvris les yeux, apaisé.

Une fois dans mon lit après une douche tiède, je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir que ma bien-aimée me pardonnerait un jour.

Aujourd'hui était une nouvelle journée au lycée, une journée pas des plus banales car je devrais faire face à l'hostilité de ma protégée mais j'étais prêt à l'affronter, à repousser les limites de sa colère pour qu'elle me pardonne enfin. Bien entendu, ce ne serait pas chose aisée mais après tout ce que nous avions traversé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne m'avouais pas vaincu.

Michaël, Shannon et moi-même attendions les filles du côté de la cafétéria au coin fumeur pour que mes toxicos d'amis puissent se remplir les poumons de leur poison de nicotine qui un jour aura leur peau.

- Vous croyez qu'elle sera de meilleure humeur ?, les questionnai-je.

- Euh... ne te fais pas trop d'espoir mon pote.

- Ta sollicitude me touche mon... pote.

- Excuse-moi Peter. Oui tout va bien aller, elle va te prendre dans ses bras comme si de rien n'était.

- Arrête Michaël, il est assez stressé comme ça le pauvre.

- Excuse-moi vieux mais c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude la voir dans cet état là.

- Pas de souci.

Nous continuâmes à patienter en attendant leur arrivée. Je me doutais bien qu'Amanda essayait de reculer l'inévitable d'où leur venue tardive.

Elles arrivèrent enfin discutant de quelque chose visiblement sérieux qui ne plaisait pas tant que ça à Emily.

- Y'a quoi à Londres ? Demanda Michaël une fois que nous fûmes arrivés à leur banc.

- Une guerre, répondit-elle normalement.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller ? Lui demanda son ami inquiet.

Emy nous raconta tout ce qui s'était produit lorsque qu'elles avaient quitté le manoir la veille. Pas une seule fois elle ne baissa les yeux face à mon regard plus qu'insistant je dois l'avouer,. En fait pour être honnête j'étais même très fier qu'elle ait tenu tête de cette façon à mon père qui a dû être plus que surpris que quelqu'un détourne son autorité.

- Tu as botté les fesses de son père ? Lui demanda Michaël sous le regard éberlué de Shannon. Tu as réalisé le rêve de Peter.

- Elle ne l'a pas touché. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler son regard mais Slevin...

Visiblement elle ne voulait pas évoquer ce détail.

- Slevin quoi ? Demanda notre ami impatient.

- Il a réussi à me calmer en me rappelant que cette colère me serait plus utile là où je vais et que je valais mieux que ça.

- Et il m'a protégée, dit Emy.

- Am', on dirait que ton pouvoir est devenu plus important, me dit Shannon.

Elle paraissait un peu angoissée face à cela mais je sais qu'elle refuserait mon aide donc je devais rester là assis à écouter les récits de la veille sans intervenir. Amanda avait donc décidé de faire partie de la bataille à Londres, bizarrement je ne fus pas surpris, elle avait besoin de se défouler et d'exercer ses connaissances physique et intellectuelle face à nos ennemis c'était l'occasion ou jamais et je saurais l'accompagner même si je me doutais qu'elle mettrait une certaine distance entre nous.

- Tu vas à Londres donc...

- Oui et Peter restera ici au cas où !

- Ah bon ? Fit Michaël.

_Pardon ?_

A nouveau je la regardais, triste.

- Oui, j'emmène Maya avec moi. Elle a une vengeance à assouvir. Je vous retrouve en cours, je dois aller me renseigner pour l'université.

Tous les quatre, nous la regardions comme si elle avait parlé une langue que nous ne connaissions pas.

Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait depuis qu'elle avait découvert mon petit secret mais de là à m'évincer de la bataille de façon à ce que je sois loin d'elle ne me plaisait absolument pas, malheureusement que je proteste ou non sa décision restera la même donc je pris sur moi et attendis la fin des cours impatient.. Car certes ma soeur avait une vengeance à accomplir mais moi j'étais son protecteur et je devais assister à ses combats à chacun d'entre eux pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien, être sur le banc de touche n'était pas une option. Mais aurais-je vraiment le choix ?

Visiblement non !

Ce qui m'intriguait le plus c'était son choix pour l'université et je me doutais que nos amis allaient lui tirer les vers du nez sans plus attendre. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas là au cours durant lequel notre professeur nous avait chacun interrogé sur nos hypothétiques choix universitaires.

Elle entra dans la salle de classe peu de temps après nous. La voyant passer la porte, nous la fixâmes attendant une quelconque justification de sa part. Emily la regardait avec insistance mais cela n'avait nullement l'air de la perturber.

- On croyait que tu ne voulais pas aller à l'université, me dit Emily.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé et puis une fois que j'aurais botté le cul à nos ennemis, nous pourrons reprendre le cours de notre vie comme si de rien n'était.

Le cours commença avant que l'on puisse dire quoi que ce soit mais je savais qu'Emy ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant.

Lorsque la cloche retentit pour nous annoncer la fin du cours, Amanda sortit sans perdre de temps accompagnée de Joshua Martins qui pendant le cours lui avait proposé de façon qu'il considérait discrète de passer un peu de temps tous les deux afin de prévoir un week-end dans leur éventuelle université. Mais à l'heure du repas, impossible de nous échapper. Si elle ne mangeait pas à notre table, elle savait qu'elle s'attirerait les foudres de ses amis et ce n'était aucunement ce qu'elle voulait.

- Celle où nous voulions aller avec Slevin, je n'ai jamais regardé les autres car c'était la seule qui nous correspondait. Avec Joshua, on ira ensemble un week-end lors des portes ouvertes comme elle fait partie de l'un de ses vœux.

- Il nous a plus trop parlé depuis le mort de Slevin et là c'est reparti ?

- Chacun a fait son deuil. Au fait, je ne vais pas au cours de sport cette après-midi j'ai un rendez-vous. Amusez-vous bien.

Sans s'occuper de nous, elle sortit de la cafétéria sous nos regards intrigués.

Un week-end avec Joshua... ?

L'après-midi fut bien longue. Chacun essayait de deviner où elle avait bien pu aller mais aucune réponse possible nous vint à part l'hypothétique et improbable idée qu'elle ait rejoint Slevin pour avoir de plus amples réponses suite à son comportement lors de leur entretien impromptu derrière la patinoire. Impossible de me concentrer pendant les cours, je simulai un léger mal être et quittai les cours pour rentrer chez moi, prévenant mes amis pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent mais ils se doutaient bien du véritable mal être qui m'habitait.

Après plusieurs heures d'entrainements magiques et physiques, je me détendis dans un bain comme le font les trois quarts des êtres humains de cette planète ; n'oublions pas que je le suis à moitié je me devais d'agir tel quel par moments. Je réfléchissais au message que je lui avais envoyé, aucune réponse ne m'était parvenue. Même si je m'en doutais un peu cela m'attristait horriblement. Ce poids qui pesait sur mon coeur me fit de plus en plus mal alors que j'étais allongé dans cette eau chaude et moussante censée me détendre. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, j'écoutais cette pulsion en moi que j'essayais tant bien que mal de contrôler depuis des minutes voire des heures : je sortis de mon bain, m'habillais et me téléportais. En moins d'une minute j'arrivais à destination et je frappais à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit face au visage fermé de celle que j'aimais.

- Je vois que tu regardes enfin ton téléphone, lui dis-je.

- Je sors de ma douche et je comptais me coucher, me répondit-elle froidement.

- Je suis désolé mais comme tu ne réponds à aucun de mes messages depuis hier, j'ai osé me déplacer.

- Et tu frappes à la porte ? Que c'est... humain.

- Ta colère je la conçois mais ne me repousse pas Amanda, je... j'ai besoin de toi. Et je m'inquiète pour ce combat à Londres.

- Pas la peine, Maya sera avec moi.

- Tu l'as vue ? lui demandai-je plus que surpris.

- Toi non ?

- Je n'y étais pas autorisé.

- Elle pète la forme mais elle devait beaucoup se reposer c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas autorisé à la voir. Ou alors elle est chez toi alors que tu es là.

- Je la verrai avant votre départ alors.

- Super ! Bon je vais me coucher maintenant, les humains ont besoin de dormir vois-tu.

- Combien de temps...

Elle me regardait comme si cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Pour que tu me pardonnes ?

- Demande à Slevin ! Il paye toujours le fait de m'avoir trahie.

- Il a tué tes parents Amanda, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- C'est vrai ce n'est pas la même chose parce que toi, c'est moi que tu as tuée. Même dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais Slevin n'a pas eu la force de me tuer tant je lui faisais pitié. Je ne laisserai personne me remettre dans cet état, plus jamais. Il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour digérer. Tu m'as menti Peter.

Les larmes montaient, je ne pouvais le contrôler mais elle ne changea pas d'attitude pour autant. La connexion était rompue, je le savais car à cet instant précis mon tatouage tout comme le sien ne s'activait pas. J'avais tout détruit pour tenir tête à mon père. Voilà les frais de mon ego.

- Ma disparition...

- Oh je sais que tu n'y étais pour rien. Et je te remercie pour les coups de mains en douce.

Je souris légèrement.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autre malheureusement.

- Faut vraiment que je me couche Peter.

- Je ne t'importune pas plus longtemps.

Sa froideur me glaçait le sang mais je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais désolé et que c'était pour elle que j'avais fait cela, pour personne d'autre. Certes je voulais tenir tête à mon père mais mon objectif principal était Amanda.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et si je pouvais tout effacer je le ferais ne serait-ce pour ne pas lire cette douleur dans tes yeux mais je ne le peux pas. C'était la seule condition pour que mon père me laisse rentrer auprès de toi... cette fausse... humanité.

Elle était extrêment en colère, son pouvoir se réveillait. La porte de sa chambre claqua d'un seul coup me faisant presque surtout car je ne m'y attendais pas, je compris que le souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ma disparition était tellement douloureux qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle laissait ses sentiments déborder sur son pouvoir de façon à ce qu'il prenne le contrôle.

- Amanda, je t'ai dit une chose hier tu dois t'en souvenir !

Je sursautai, Slevin venait de se présenter à mes côtés. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas senti ? Sûrement parce que j'étais trop préoccupé à me faire pardonner auprès d'Amanda ou à réaliser l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, dans tous les cas il s'était matérialisé et voilà qu'il essayait de calmer sa colère comme si il voulait me protéger tout en la protégeant elle. Je restais tout de même sur la défensive.

- Ton père n'a pas de chance Peter, il est sur plusieurs listes d'hommes à abattre.

- J'ai cru comprendre.

- Ca compromet encore plus votre relation, surtout que tu lui as menti pour lui.

- Ne me cherche pas Slevin. Si je ne t'ai toujours pas tué c'est pour elle, elle ne le supporterait pas.

- Faux si tu ne m'as pas tué, c'est parce que tu n'es pas assez fort pour le faire, elle oui.

Elle se calma ensuite et tout redevint net comme si il ne s'était rien passé mais ma jalousie envers Slevin était un peu trop voyante je devais me calmer. Il avait ce contact avec elle, un contact que j'avais désormais perdu.

- Ba voilà, suffit de demander, dit Slevin en me regardant.

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Notre petite prise de tête l'a calmée parce qu'elle avait peur du résultat. Maintenant, j'y vais avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive que je me suis éclipsé.

Il disparut comme il était arrivé, en coup de vent.

- Il est bizarre.

- Je sais. Mais il a sauvé ton père hier.

- Sers-toi de cette colère à Londres.

Je lui tournai le dos et parti de la même façon que j'étais arrivé.

En rentrant au manoir, je m'étais installé dans le canapé sans bouger je réfléchissais à cette entrevue et à l'intervention de Slevin, ce retournement de situation était vraiment bizarre, pourquoi du jour au lendemain il avait changé de comportement ? J'avais beau essayer plusieurs options aucune ne me convenait peut-être parce que j'avais tellement de rancœur et de jalousie je ne pouvais être objectif.

Je pris mon téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à Amanda qu'elle lira peut-être ou qu'elle décidera de supprimer.

"Je prendrai soin de nos amis."

A ma grande surprise elle me répondit un simple mot mais une réponse tout de même.

"Merci."

Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre pour essayer de trouver le sommeil car une nouvelle journée au lycée aura lieu et pour un maximum de concentration sur notre mission je me devais d'être le plus concentré possible et pour cela il me fallait beaucoup de sommeil, du moins un minimum.

La matinée me parut durer une éternité, j'avais eu vraiment du mal à écouter ce que les professeurs disaient alors lorsque la pause déjeuner arriva malgré le peu d'appétit, j'étais content de me retrouver de nouveau à sa table. Amanda était ailleurs et n'entendit pas que Michaël l'appelait.

- La terre appelle Amanda !

- Allôoooo, fit Michaël.

Elle sortit de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, si ce n'est que nous sommes honorés de ta présence, lui répondit Emily.

- Désolée.

- A Londres ? demandai-je.

- Oui, en partie.

- En partie, comment ça ?

Emily ne lâcherait pas le morceau Amanda le savait, elle n'y échapperait pas à moins qu'elle réponde vraiment aux questions de son amie. Cependant, je vis qu'elle était agacée par cet interrogatoire mais Emy ne se laissa pas démonter, elle avait une totale confiance en son amie, elle était persuadée qu'elle se contrôlerait pour ne pas mettre à sac la cafétéria.

- Slevin ! Elle se pose beaucoup de questions sur son attitude.

Arf !

Je n'avais pas su contrôler ma jalousie.

- Pas toi peut-être ? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton presque neutre.

- Non, parce que je n'ai définitivement pas confiance en lui.

- C'est vrai qu'avant hier il m'a... protégée, on va dire et il t'a empêchée de te mettre tous les Defenders à dos en t'évitant de tuer le père de Peter ! Dit Emy.

- Je ne voulais pas le tuer, juste je ne me contrôle pas !

- Peu importe, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir de quel côté il est, c'est encore trop flou. Certes, il a été blessé par Oraïa, il peut désormais s'introduire dans tes rêves mais...

- Ah Bon ? J'interrogeai.

- Petit détail qu'on a oublié de te dire, lui répondit Michaël gêné.

- J'en apprends tous les jours, répondis-je à ce dernier.

Je détestais ce genre de situation qui mettait nos amis mal à l'aise mais elle était en colère et moi ma jalousie me bouffait intérieurement mais surtout la tristesse de l'avoir perdue alors si le seul moyen de pouvoir lui parler était la confrontation alors soit.

- Maya vient te chercher à quelle heure ? Me demanda Shannon pour essayer de combler le silence.

- Je dois la retrouver au manoir juste après les cours.

- On va pouvoir y aller tous ensemble alors.

Elle regardait Emy sans comprendre.

- C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour les protéger. Si jamais ils tentent quoi que ce soit...

- Très bonne idée et puis au mois tu seras sur place si il y a le moindre problème, tu pourras les mettre à l'abri à la bibliothèque.

- J'espère que je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire.

Emily applaudit de ses deux mains, nous la regardâmes tous.

- Ba quoi ? On est le seul sujet à propos duquel ils se parlent gentiment c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Je souris face à son enthousiasme.

- On s'attend tous sur le parking alors. A tout à l'heure.

Shannon se leva, embrassa Michaël et se dirigea vers le gymnase.

Nous étions dans les mêmes cours cet après-midi à l'exception de Michaël, Emy et Shannon. Amanda alla s'asseoir à sa place, deux tables loin de la mienne relisant son dernier cours comme si je ne faisais pas partie de la pièce. Lorsque le professeur arriva pour commencer le cours je sentis les regards se poser de temps à autre sur moi ou bien sur Amanda mais je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention me concentrant sur le sujet principal de la matière.

Quand le cours fut terminé j'avais retrouvé Emily et les autres sur le parking attendant Amanda qui était partie comme une fugitive à la fin du cours cherchant à tout prix à m'éviter. Lorsqu'elle nous vit sur le parking tous ensemble, elle ne fut bizarrement pas surprise ni en colère.

- Je monte avec toi.

- Je ne m'en serais pas douté, lui répondis-je par un sourire amical.

- Allons-y, dit-elle.

Nous mirent nos moteurs respectifs en route et nous dirigions vers le manoir.

Shannon et Michaël étaient montés avec moi.

Après à peine vingt minutes de route, nous étions arrivés au manoir, lieu qui je me doutais n'étais pas le numéro un dans la liste actuelle des favoris d'Amanda mais pour la protection de nos amis durant son séjour à Londres elle ne pouvait espérer mieux comme endroit et elle le savait, voilà la raison pour laquelle elle prenait sur elle en venant ici.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré de savoir que tu vas aller dans la fosse aux lions.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, il faut que nous agissions au plus vite. Tout se passera bien.

Emily n'était vraiment pas rassurée face au départ imminent de sa meilleure amie pour Londres mais tout comme nous elle devrait faire avec, Amanda était plus que décidée à partir et cela faisait partie de sa mission.

- On va leur botter les fesses tellement vite qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Maya essayant de rassurer mes amis en voyant les têtes inquiètes de Michaël et Shannon.

- Aucun doute là-dessus mais c'est tout de même frustrant que Peter n'ait pas le droit à la moindre information tant que ce ne sera pas fini.

- Pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles comme on dit.

Elle avait beau essayer de la rassurer, au fond d'elle, Amanda savait que c'était peine perdue.

- Ecoutez, tout va bien se passer nous avons l'avantage de l'effet de surprise en plus de cette formule qui devrait nous donner un sacré avantage pendant dix minutes, il n'y a aucune raison pour que le plan foire.

- Tu as raison, nous devons rester positifs, nous inquiéter ne t'aidera pas, dit Michaël le plus calmement possible.

- Nous devons y aller Amanda, la rappela Maya.

Dans le couloir non loin de la porte de la bibliothèque ils se disaient au revoir comme si elle partait pour un long voyage d'où elle ne reviendrait pas mais ils étaient tellement angoissés que je comprenais très bien leur étreinte collective à l'exception de ma soeur et moi qui par respect préférions rester en retrait.

A mesure qu'Amanda s'avançait vers la porte de la bibliothèque, la lumière ne cessait de s'illuminer comme si la pièce et son pouvoir ne faisaient qu'un, c'était incroyable, encore plus impressionnant que la première fois où je lui avais fait découvrir cette pièce. Maya me prit dans ses bras, c'était le moment ultime, il était temps pour elles de traverser le portail et de se retrouver de l'autre côté. J'espérais seulement que la cohabitation éphémère avec notre père ne serait pas trop insupportable pour Amanda. Maya ouvrit la porte. L'Elue de mon coeur s'arrêta net comme si un mur invisible l'empêchait d'avancer ; à l'expression de son visage je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que revenir dans ce lieu était beaucoup plus douloureux que je ne le pensais et cela me fendit le coeur. Elle y voyait nos deux symboles magiques qui quelques semaines auparavant étaient effacés comme si rien de tout cela n'avait existé, les étagères ainsi que les livres avaient retrouvé leur place, pareil pour le tapis de sol en mousse, c'était comme neuf. Mais pas pour Amanda, cela réveillait cette vieille blessure qui en réalité n'a jamais été endormie depuis ce jour là. Alors, n'ignorant pas l'urgence de la situation je pris les devants aux risques de me faire envoyer valser par le vent qu'elle aurait appelé peut-être sans s'en rendre compte, mais je pris le risque. Je m'avançais pour arriver juste à ses côtés de façon à ce qu'elle sache que encore une fois je suis là, non pas pour lui remémorer la douleur de se souvenir mais pour qu'elle n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle ressente pour moi, je serais toujours à ses côtés. A ma grande surprise, je ne fus pas envoyé valser à l'autre bout du couloir, elle était sereine. D'un geste calme elle essuya la larme qui coulait puis s'avança pour suivre Maya.

- On se revoit dans deux jours, dit-elle en se retournant. Fais bien attention à eux, me dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

- C'est promis, lui répondis-jel avec un sourire qui était hésitant.

Pour être honnête, je ne savais plus trop comment agir sans créer une réaction en chaine mais je fus content que nos deux derniers contacts soient plutôt amicaux si puis-je dire.

Maya referma la porte derrière nous.

Nous étions installés confortablement dans mon canapé qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée attendant patiemment d'avoir des nouvelles. Tant bien que mal nous essayions de nous concentrer sur nos cours avec une grande difficulté car il ne fallait pas se leurrer nos esprits étaient totalement ailleurs. C'est alors que mon oncle put entrer en contact avec moi, mes amis savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose car mes yeux se voilaient mais ils eurent la décence d'attendre que ma vue redevienne normale pour m'interroger. Je leur expliquai que mon oncle était le plus grand magicien de mon royaume et qu'il les accompagnait pour bloquer l'ennemi ne serait-ce pour leur arrivée au manoir. Je leur informai aussi qu'Amanda allait bien, que pour le moment elle ne paraissait pas stressée et surtout qu'elle avait l'arme que je lui avais créée. Ils étaient près à entrer dans le manoir des Destroyers.

Il fallait donc attendre.

**POV Defenders**

- Ils sont au manoir mon seigneur.

- Bien. Pramaïs sortez. Le cristal je vous prie, nous devons surveiller au cas où bien que je n'aie aucune crainte sur cette mission, je veux m'assurer qu'il arrive rien à ma fille ni à Amanda.

- Comme nous, fit Pramaïs après avoir activé les portes du cristal au centre de la pièce. Assurons-nous aussi que le manoir de Peter soit sécurisé.

- Votre méfiance est quelque chose que j'apprécie en ces circonstances. Faites donc, je pressens tout comme vous la prochaine crise de folie de notre ennemi.

- Mieux vaut jouer la prudence il est vrai.

Le cristal s'alluma.

- Silence maintenant ils entrent dans la demeure, le bouclier va être désactivé.

Plus aucun son ne sortit de leur bouche. Tous fixèrent l'écran, concentrés, imperturbables.

**POV des amis**

- Je n'en peux plus, c'est interminable comme situation.

- Peter, tu veux faire ton truc comme tout à l'heure avec tes yeux bizarres, dit Emily.

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils étaient à l'entrée du bâtiment et que maintenant ils doivent probablement être dedans et que je ne prendrai pas le risque de déconcentrer mon oncle, ce qui pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences dans leur combat. Il faut s'armer de patience même si c'est dur.

- On ne peut pas aller voir avec ton père ?

- Aucun humain n'a accès à notre Royaume sauf en cas de force majeure.

- Quand ça vous arrange quoi !

- Emily...

- Désolée, je me défoule sur toi parce qu'elle est là bas et ça me stresse de rien pouvoir faire. Ce n'est pas la meilleure des attitudes.

- Emily je sais que tu me tiens responsable de son départ sur le terrain mais...

- Tu te trompes Peter, dans tous les cas elle y serait allée. Je t'en veux de l'avoir fait souffrir mais j'en veux encore plus à ton père et à ce démon qui est venu saccager sa vie en tuant ses parents. Amanda est forte, elle se remettra de ce que tu lui as fait mais je ne peux pas te garantir son pardon. Mais sache qu'en aucun cas, je ne te tiens pour responsable de sa volonté de vouloir détruire l'armée de Ora truc, cela fait partie de sa mission, chose que nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à admettre mais que nous comprenons mieux aujourd'hui.

- Ses pouvoirs sont devenus si exceptionnels en si peu de temps. Je ne valide en aucun cas ce que mon père a fait mais je n'ai nul doute sur le fait que sa colère l'a rendue beaucoup plus forte et plus...

- Dangereuse ?, demanda Michaël.

- Oui mais je ne me fais pas de souci à ce propos, elle arrivera à contrôler cette nouvelle faculté. Elle est douée, forte, j'ai toute confiance en elle.

Le trio l'écoutait parler d'Amanda comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde. Il n'avait pas émis une seule fois le moindre soupçon quand à ses sentiments pour leurs amis et aujourd'hui, Amanda elle-même n'avait plus le droit d'en douter mais il était hors de question pour eux de lui dicter sa conduite. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait et ne le feront jamais sous aucun prétexte, ils se permettraient seulement de la conseiller et d'accepter ses choix sans la juger comme tout ami qui se respecte.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- C'est juste que tu as une façon de parler d'elle, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un parler de la sorte à part...

- Slevin?, dit-il sans être étonné.

- Non, je pensais plutôt à ses parents vois-tu. Slevin était fou amoureux d'elle, mais ce n'était pas le même amour que ce que tu peux ressentir pour elle, vous êtes différents à bien des niveaux comme tu as pu le remarquer. Cependant, vous avez le même objectif et ça je l'ai compris lorsqu'il m'a sauvé, que ce soit le démon ou son humanité bien cachée vous la voulez elle.

- Qu'entends-tu par son humanité cachée ?, demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Il est démoniaque mais l'humain qu'il était ne cesse de lutter de toutes ses forces pour reprendre le dessus afin de ne pas la tuer. Il a comme des moments de lucidité je dirais et dans ces moments là il fera tout pour l'aider au maximum sans qu'Oraïa le sache mais quand le démon reprend le dessus... Enfin c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

- Tu as parlé de cette théorie à Amanda ?

- Non mais je pense qu'elle a elle-même compris, du moins elle se doute de quelque chose. Honnêtement on a juste parlé de ses sautes d'humeur et de ce qu'il s'est passé à la patinoire. Ton père a dû t'en parler ?!

- Oui. Il est intervenu hier quand je suis allé la voir. Il a réussi à la calmer avant de s'évanouir dans la nature.

- C'est vraiment bizarre tout de même ce changement soudant d'attitude, constata à voix haute Michaël tout en caressant l'épaule de Shannon.

- Je trouve aussi, il me faudra beaucoup plus que cela pour lui faire confiance, dit Peter.

- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de savoir si c'est calculé ou si c'est bien son humanité qui reprend le dessus.

- Peut-être que c'est une question de rivalité, suggéra Shannon.

- Comment ça ?, demanda Peter essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Je veux dire qu'il se rallie à nous pour le moment de façon à évincer définitivement Oraïa tout en semant le trouble dans l'esprit d'Amanda pour ensuite nous la mettre à l'envers.

- Impossible, dit Emily.

Shannon la regardait attendant une explication.

- Lorsqu'elle a eu son "entrevue" surprise avec l'un des membres du Conseil, ce dernier lui a expliqué que Slevin et Oraïa étaient liés et que Peter ignorait ce détail dans tous les cas si l'un meurt l'autre aussi. Ayant été crée par Oraïa, Slevin a un lien très particulier avec lui voilà pourquoi il était bizarre lorsqu'elle l'a vu à la patinoire. Il s'affaiblit à mesure que son disciple meurt.

- Mais il se peut que son humanité essaye de reprendre le dessus et que pour sauver Amanda il serait prêt à se sacrifier comme il l'a fait il y a quelques mois.

- C'est une éventualité, fit Peter avant de se figer.

Les trois amis le regardaient ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait le regard dans le vide comme si il était un robot qu'on avait court-circuité.

**POV Amanda**

Je les sentais tous sans la moindre exception, ils devaient être une trentaine à l'intérieur avec un nombre d'otages inférieur au leur mais juste assez pour faire de gros dégâts tout de même.

Un jeune Defender passa devant moi, il était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux tressés vers l'arrière. Il était à l'avant comme un éclaireur. Charaïs ne nous avait pas rendus visibles aux yeux de nos ennemis, ce qui nous permit de nous positionner stratégiquement. L'effet de surprise allait fonctionner à merveille grâce à cette discrétion innée chez des soldats non humains. Charaïs restait à l'entrée de la propriété entouré de deux guerriers chargés de sa protection.

Maya se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce avec cinq soldats qui l'accompagnaient. A eux six, ils encerclaient quatre Destroyers qui ne se doutaient pas de ce qui allait leur arriver. Une équipe de dix Defenders était dispersée dans la pièce afin de faire évacuer un maximum d'otages.

La conversation plutôt brève de nos ennemis attira notre attention.

- Oraïa a dispersé des troupes un peu partout dans la ville pour un plus grand carnage, dit une voix rauque.

- Ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive. Rien que de penser à ces trainées de sang, ça me donne faim. La protégée humaine de nos ennemis va voir sa petite conscience qui ne supportera pas de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Il se mit à rire, ce qui me donna la chair de poule mais je ne savais que c'était le moment idéal pour intervenir et détruire leur petite utopie. Qui plus est, je sentais mon pouvoir réagir au fond de moi suite à leur propos. Maya dut penser comme moi car je la vis dire d'un signe de tête à son oncle que c'était le moment opportun pour passer à l'action. Il ne se fit pas prier.

Le sang versé des victimes allait être vengé.

Je me trouvais non loin de l'entrée accompagnée de quatre soldats tandis que les autres étaient dispersés dans la pièce et à l'étage. Charaïs récitait à voix basse la formule nous permettant de devenir à nouveau visibles.

_J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'ils feront._

Il venait à peine de finir de la réciter que les Destroyers se figèrent, nous dévisagèrent paniqués de nous voir apparaître de cette façon.

_Un point pour nous !_

C'était tout bonnement jouissif, Maya se délectait aussi de la réaction de nos ennemis.

Mais ils retrouvèrent vite leurs esprits et commencèrent à nous attaquer. Le problème c'est qu'avec le nombre qu'ils étaient, détecter les métamorphes des humains n'était pas d'une très grande facilité. Il nous fallait juste gagner un peu de temps. Charaïs devait répéter trois fois la formule, il terminait à peine de la prononcer pour la première fois.

- Nous avons la chance d'avoir l'Elue avec nous ainsi que leur chère guerrière censée être morte.

- Désolée de vous décevoir, dit Maya.

- Que voulez-vous, elle est bien plus coriace que vous le pensiez, répondis-je à mon tour.

Ma réponse ne leur plut pas du tout si bien qu'il chargea. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon équipe qui était en plein combat. Celui avec lequel je me battais était bel et bien un Destroyer, mon tatouage s'activa, le frisson à travers ma colonne vertébrale se fit plus intense ce qui me donna encore plus envie de le tuer. Je regardai notre magicien qui en croisant mon regard me sourit, je compris donc que la formule avait fonctionné et que c'était le moment idéal pour libérer les otages. Nos ennemis se trouvaient à nouveau désarçonnés.

_Un nouveau point pour nous !_

Celui qui se battait avec moi fit la grave erreur de me tourner le dos pour voir ce qu'il se passait. J'en profitai pour lui perforer sa peau rocailleuse. Pas très fairplay je vous l'accorde, mais si les rôles étaient inversés, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. Nous sommes en guerre, pas de place pour la pitié.

Les innocents étaient désormais libres ce qui me soulagea, je pouvais dorénavant me concentrer entièrement sur nos ennemis.

La pointe de mon épée se trouvait toujours dans le corps du Destroyer qui essayait d'en échapper. En vain. Une décharge électrique me parcourut le bras puis arriva jusqu'à mes doigts, l'épée s'illumina et le corps de ma victime s'embrasa. Maya venait d'en tuer deux, devenus poussière, le mien était désormais un tas de cendres.

Je me concentrai sur un autre pendant que mon amie faisait la misère à trois autres combattants qui n'avaient aucune chance contre elle. Elle prenait sa vengeance très à coeur et ne leur laissait pas la moindre chance. Certains essayaient d'emprunter les sorties comme nous l'avions pressenti mais lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient cernés, ils n'essayèrent plus de sortir.

- J'ai rendu le bâtiment ilocalisable, nous dit Charaïs.

- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Je peux tout faire Amanda.

- Si vous le dites.

La seule chose qui m'importait c'était que personne ne puisse venir gâcher cette petite fête de façon à ce que nous puissions les anéantir comme il se doit. Pourtant je ne sais pas pourquoi mon instinct n'était pas des plus confiants, certain qu'Oraïa trouverait un subterfuge pour réussir à entrer si jamais il avait l'audace de venir ici.

Dès que dix de nos ennemis furent neutralisés par nos coups qui leur étaient fatals, le magicien prononça la formule pour les détruire définitivement ne leur laissant aucune chance de pouvoir revenir.

Les innocents étaient évacués ce qui me soulagea, me permettant à nouveau de me concentrer sur mes deux adversaires qui ne me laissèrent pas une minute de répis. La formule d'identification n'agissait plus puisqu'elle avait une durée limitée mais il ne restait plus que les méchants et nous donc peu importait. Je ne quittais pas leurs corps en mouvement des yeux, essayant de contrer au maximum leurs gestes afin que leurs armes ne me touchent pas ou que leurs griffes ne viennent me blesser. Leur effet ne serait peut-être pas aussi fortes que celles d'Oraïa mais seraient néanmoins tout aussi douloureuses et je voulais absolument éviter de revivre cette désagréable expérience. Je perçus du coin de l'oeil Maya qui venait d'amputer de leur bras droit à tour de rôle deux combattants du côté ennemi. Deux Defenders étaient blessés et à terre, protégés par Charaïs qui je ne sais comment ni avec quelle technique arrivait à faire deux formules à la fois, c'était tout à fait impressionnant. Ses yeux étaient voilés par un bleu pâle, même couleur que l'espèce de bulle qui entourait les deux blessés pour les protéger. J'évitai de peu la lame d'un couteau de l'un de mes adversaires et faillis perdre l'équilibre en heurtant le tas de poussière qui se trouvait derrière moi. D'un geste rapide et vif, je réussis à blesser l'un deux à l'abdomen faisant apparaître un beau petit trait coloré qui ne cessait de couler. Il émit un bruit de colère mais pas de douleur comme si je l'avais seulement effleurer. Le regard furieux, il me toisait d'un regard plus que narquois.

Pris de légères convulsions, je savais qu'il changeait de physique mais je fus surprise de voir que ces deux là pouvaient se métamorphoser sans aucune difficulté et aussi discrètement contrairement à leurs camarades que j'avais vaincus devant le manoir il y a quelques semaines.

Le changement ne dura pas longtemps bien que j'aurais préféré plutôt que de perdre du temps face à ces deux énergumènes qui essayaient de m'impressionner, en vain.

Ses cheveux couleurs chocolat tombaient sur ses épaules, se terminant par de légères petites boucles fines. Son sourire était toujours le même, le plus angélique et le plus sincère. Quant à l'homme, il avait toujours ses cheveux poivre et sel coiffés en bataille, il portait encore sa chemise beige en lin, la même que le jour de sa mort. Mes deux parents étaient devant moi comme si ils n'avaient jamais disparu. Ma force s'évapora laissant place à la faiblesse. Le chagrin qui m'envahit était douloureux et incontrôlable. Je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas eux mais qui serait insensible à ce genre de passe-passe ? Je voulais tant les serrer dans mes bras. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids et je tombai dans le tas de poussière qui était derrière moi.

- Amanda !

J'entendais mon amie m'appeler mais je n'étais capable d'aucune réaction et elle ne pouvait pas venir jusqu'à moi laissant les autres prendre le dessus. Puis, quelque chose m'interpella, j'avais mal mais physiquement parlant, je ne sentais plus le bas de mon ventre, je regardais et je compris pourquoi je m'étais écroulé. Il m'avait ouvert le ventre assez profondément pour que la blessure soit critique et m'affaiblisse de minute en minute. Le sourire narquois se changea en un sourire arrogant d'un sportif qui gagnait sa propre victoire. Je savais que ce n'était pas mes parents, jamais ils ne m'auraient blessée. Mes muscles se tendirent à mesure que mon souffle ralentissait. Mon corps se réchauffa de la pointe des pieds jusqu'à mes oreilles, mon épée devint bleue et avant même que je prononce le moindre mot, elle embrasa mes deux ennemis qui se consumèrent et explosèrent en un feu d'artifice orange, il n'y avait besoin d'aucune formule pour les détruire. Trois Destroyers vinrent sur moi mais l'épée les foudroya, l'énergie qui en sortait était plus violente qu'il y a quelques secondes, le feu embrasa non seulement ceux que nous combattions mais aussi le bâtiment, ma rage et mon chagrin étaient incontrôlables. Ils devaient évacuer pendant que j'anéantissais la vermine que nous combattions pour éviter d'être à leur tour blessé. Mes tremblements se firent plus intenses, je commençais à avoir froid malgré la chaleur de mon pouvoir. Tous les Defenders étaient sortis et bloquaient la sortie principale pour qu'aucun de nos ennemis de s'échappe. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de déchets à détruire, je savais que Maya avait la capacité de les détruire mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter c'était comme-ci qu'on me contrôlait de l'intérieur, qu'il suffisait d'un bouton "stop" pour que l'embrasement s'arrête. Les flammes viraient au rouge puis au violet avant de devenir bleu comme la couleur des yeux de nos magiciens.

- Amanda...

Maya n'était pas sortie avec les autres.

- J'arri...ve pas à l'a...rrêter Maya.

Je parlais difficilement, mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus lent, et je saignais toujours autant au niveau de mon ventre.

- Charaïs, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, cria-t-elle à son oncle.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire mais avec les flammes qu'elle ne contrôle pas, ce n'est pas évident.

- Amanda, regarde-moi. Ouvres les yeux. Mon oncle, elle va perdre connaissance.

Les flammes prenaient des dimensions qui n'étaient pas naturelles.

- Arrête ton champ d'invisibilité qu'on nous ramène.

- J'ai déjà essayé ! Maya, tu ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de se passer ? Elle absorbe involontairement mes pouvoirs dès que je les utilise.

- Je ne... fais... pas... ex...près.

Mon souffle ralentissait je le savais. Je commençais à me sentir légère comme le vent, insouciante, libre de tout. Cette colère et cette douleur qui m'habitaient depuis quelques jours n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, j'avais l'esprit et le coeur léger.

Je n'avais plus mal.

- Essaie de la guérir.

- Tu sais très bien que...

- Tout de suite !, cria Maya.

Son oncle s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains sur mon ventre et une douleur affreuse me foudroya à travers chaque organe. Je hurlai de douleur.

- Je suis désolé Maya, je n'ai pas assez de pouvoirs ici. Vu la couleur de son sang c'est bien plus grave et quelque chose me bloque l'accès.

- Alors fais nous sortir d'ici et vite.

- Amanda, écoutez-moi. Dites à votre pouvoir de s'en aller, il n'y a plus aucun Destroyer.

- Ils sont... morts je sais. Mais... mon pouvoir... est trop... fort pour moi.

- C'est faux. Il est fort parce que vous l'êtes aussi. Il continue d'embraser le manoir parce que vous le voulez. si vous ne le rappelez pas nous allons tous les trois brûler et cette bataille n'aura servi à rien.

- Je... suis... si fatiguée.

- Vous devez essayer. Je vous en prie Amanda, vous êtes plus forte que vous le pensais. Essayez.

- Je... vais... ess... ayer.

Mes forces me lâchaient, mon ventre n'était plus douloureux car je ne sentais plus rien. Ma vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Je distinguais à peine Maya qui était à côté ni même son oncle d'ailleurs. Je réunis le peu de force et de souffle qui me restaient pour prononcer les mots suivants d'une traite.

- Feu, je t'en conjure retourne d'où tu viens. Maintenant !

La chaleur disparut, les flammes se dissipèrent laissant un bâtiment aux murs cramoisis à la limite de l'effondrement. La fumée ne resta pas longtemps. Mes deux compères cessèrent de tousser.

Je souris.

- Vous voyez, vous êtes plus forte que vous le pensiez.

- On va te ramener, me dit Maya.

- D'accord.

Je ne pus prononcer rien d'autre. A présent, je ne distinguais qu'une simple lueur qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Mes yeux restaient ouverts mais je ne perçus ni n'entendis plus rien.

Mon âme s'éloignait petit à petit de mon corps.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 Une lueur d'espoir**

**POV Maya**

Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce qui s'était passé à Londres, nous avions gagné jusqu'à ce que deux de nos ennemis usent de leur subterfuge pour détourner l'attention d'Amanda pour la blesser grièvement. Jamais je ne pourrais effacer de ma mémoire l'expression de Peter quand je suis venue le chercher au manoir. Je n'oublierai pas non plus la réaction de ses amis lorsque j'apparus en larmes dans le salon. La dernière fois que j'avais pleuré ainsi c'était à la mort de ma mère...

En me voyant dans cet état Peter comprit immédiatement. Il se leva du canapé pour venir vers moi suivi d'Emily.

- Où est-elle ?, me demanda Emily.

- Chez nous mais tu...

J'eus à peine le temps de continuer ma phrase qu'elle était déjà en haut des escaliers suivie de Shannon et Michaël.

- Emy tu ne peux pas y entrer, cria Peter.

- Rien à foutre. C'est à cause de ton connard de père si il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Si elle n'avait pas besoin de se défouler pour diminuer sa rancœur elle n'y serait jamais allée sans avoir repris l'entrainement. Alors maintenant, vous me laissez passer, cria-t-elle.

Charaïs apparut.

- C'est qui lui ?

- Notre oncle !

- Son regard, on dirait toi, fit Michaël.

- Il parait. Je suis là pour faire traverser les amis d'Amanda. C'est une mesure exceptionnelle.

- Hum ton père devrait prendre exemple sur ton oncle.

Ni Peter ni moi ne répondîmes. Nous priment le chemin habituel dans la bibliothèque, pendant que Charaïs les faisait traverser grâce à une formule ne leur indiquant de ne surtout pas fermer les yeux au risque d'avoir la nausée. Ils acquiescèrent sans rien dire de plus.

- Ca va ?, leur demandai-je une fois de l'autre côté.

- C'est..., commença Michaël.

- Bizarre, finit Emily. Où elle est ?

- Suivez-moi.

Peter était déjà à son chevet je le savais, il ne pouvait être autre part. Le trio me suivait ainsi que mon oncle. Nous arrivâmes devant la pièce où j'étais restée afin de me rétablir pendant plusieurs jours. Pendant le trajet, j'eus le temps de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et dans quel état se trouvait leur amie : elle n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois les yeux depuis Londres. Nous avions pu réduire l'hémorragie mais même Charaïs avec les pouvoirs dont il disposait n'avait pas réussi à la soigner entièrement. Son rythme cardiaque était faible. Notre oncle était frustré que ses pouvoirs de guérison ne fonctionnent pas, ce n'était jamais arrivé jusque là, moi-même je ne comprenais pas.

- C'est quoi cette espèce de petite bulle bleue qui tourne autour de son corps ?, demanda Emy à personne ne particulier.

- C'est exactement le même procédé que dans vos hôpitaux, vous êtes propres, cette bulle c'est comme un mélange de tous les produits qui lui permettent de rester en vie, répondit mon père.

- En vie..., répéta Michaël. Mais son pouvoir...

- Elle n'a pas les mêmes facultés que notre oncle Michaël. Sa colère était d'une telle ampleur qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'éteindre le feu.

- Avec quoi ils ont fait ça ?, me demanda sa meilleure amie.

- Je n'ai rien vu mais à voir la blessure on pensait à une de leurs épées.

- Et vous allez me faire croire que vous ne pouvez pas la sauver ?

- Emy, leurs armes sont magiques comme les nôtres, si Charaïs n'a pas lui même réussi alors c'est le meilleur de tous..., lui dit mon frère.

- Ce que tu dis est vrai mon fils à une chose près !

Peter releva la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes, le regard dénué d'expression tout comme Amanda il y a quelques semaines, des images que j'ai pues voir du moins. Il lui tenait la main comme si c'était un trésor dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher ni même toucher.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Eh bien ce n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre...

- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais est-ce qu'elle entend ce que vous dites ?

- Nous pensons que oui, répondit Charaïs amusé par l'insolence d'Emily.

- Je le disais donc que je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur les pouvoirs de mon frère. Il est le plus puissant de notre Royaume magiquement, suivi par toi.

- Si il n'a pas réussi ce n'est pas moi qui vais changer quoi que ce soit.

- C'est là que tu trompes ! Vois-tu, je l'ai certes mal interprété mais tu as un lien bien particulier avec notre Elue et n'oublions pas que tu lui as enseigné la base de son pouvoir. Cette connexion qui existe entre vous est spéciale et bien plus forte que vous le pensez, même si elle t'en veut de la façon dont tu as voulu la protéger, au fond d'elle, le lien n'est pas rompu à toi de lui prouver, de vous reconnecter psychiquement.

- Vous voulez que je la guérisse alors qu'il n'a pas réussi ?

- Toi tu y arriveras, ton amour alimentera la force de ton pouvoir.

- Et son pouvoir, si j'ai bien compris il traverse notre royaume et il absorbait celui de Charaïs.

- Il est vrai que c'est un phénomène que l'on ne saurait expliquer mais je ne pense pas que cela se reproduira dans l'immédiat. De toute façon c'est notre seule option, son état ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'il est.

- Je vais essayer !

Il était hésitant peu sûr de lui mais j'étais intimement convaincu qu'il était capable de la sauver, son amour pour elle allait au-delà des frontières de la mort, il donnerait sa vie en échange de la sienne.

- Arrêtez de pleurer, de respirer, bref je veux du silence. Il me faut un instant d'inactivité dans la pièce pour me concentrer.

Nous ne bougions plus. Il sécha un peu ses larmes et resta une minute sans bouger. Il avait peur je le savais.

**POV Peter**

Suis-je vraiment capable et assez fort pour la sauver ?

Cette question me hantait depuis que mon père m'avait fait part de son hypothèse. Je leur avais demandé un silence le plus total car il me fallait une concentration maximum pour ne pas faire le moindre faux pas. Sa vie en dépendait ce qui me mettait une pression énorme. Il fallait que je rassemble ma magie de façon à ce qu'elle fasse qu'une avec mon âme et mon coeur. Au moment où mon pouvoir devint qu'un, je sentis son pouvoir combattre l'énergie qui voulait la sauver comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la réveille souhaitant rester dans cette léthargie. L'épée aurait dû la protéger mais ils furent plus malins avec leur subterfuge, ce qui avait presque provoqué sa mort.

Imaginer un monde dans lequel elle n'existe plus est simplement impensable.

Ma mains gauche était au dessus de son coeur, je touchais à peine le bout de tissu qui cachait sa poitrine ainsi que son intimité, ma main droite se situait au niveau de son ventre, juste au-dessus de sa cicatrice qui était encore boursoufflée. Je me concentrais pour rassembler toute mon énergie, la tension était palpable dans la pièce, ils craignaient tous que cela ne fonctionne pas, ce dont je ne pouvais leur en vouloir car moi-même je n'étais pas certain du résultat escompté.

Je sentais une connexion s'établir avec son corps.

Aucune réaction du côté de nos tatouages étant donné qu'elle avait rompu la connexion entre nous par sa colère mais je ne perdais pas espoir de ce côté là. J'espérais tant qu'elle se réveille que cela me mettait la pression, mon niveau de stress était à son apogée.

- Je vais tout faire pour te sauver Amanda. Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en toi, tu es plus forte que tout ça. Reviens !

Je parlais à voix basse pour créer une certaine intimité mais je savais au vu du silence dans la pièce, que tout le monde m'avait entendu mais est-ce que la principale intéressée m'avait entendu elle aussi ? Je l'espérais du plus profond de mon coeur.

- Par le sang et l'esprit je vous demande de la sauver.

C'était plus une prière qu'une réclamation.

- Tsi pfo faï tassaï. Tsi pfo faï tassaï. J'appelle l'eau pour la purification, le feu pour détruire le poison qui ralentit chaque seconde les battements de son coeur, l'air pour dissiper les mauvaises ondes et la terre qui redonne la vie. Je vous conjure de vous réunir et de lui donner toute la force dont elle a besoin pour revenir parmi nous.

Je sentis une décharge électrique sur la paume de ma main. En temps normal, j'aurais ressenti de la chaleur qui se transforme en une sorte de lumière bleue qui entrerait en contact avec le corps de la personne que je voulais guérir mais là ce fut comme une électrocution, beaucoup moins violente cependant. Je me forçais à rester concentré pour ne pas perdre le contact avec son pouvoir au risque de tout rater mais j'entendais leurs murmures qui risquaient de me faire perdre ma concentration et par conséquent le lien que j'ai crée.

- C'est incroyable cette connexion avec les quatre éléments, souffla Charaïs.

- Oui c'est vraiment impressionnant. C'est comme une sorte d'ADN, ils sont liés, dépendant l'un de l'autre. nous n'avons jamais vu ça, affirma mon père.

- Voilà pourquoi Oraïa la craint tant, commenta à son tour Emily.

- Chut !, fis-je implorant le silence une nouvelle fois.

Le silence revint créant une ambiance lourde d'inquiétude et de stress. Nos amis se contenaient pour ne pas me faire échouer, je le savais car je le sentais. Leur émotions interféraient avec ma magie ce qui n'était pas forcément d'un grand secours, du moins pas aussi négativement.

- Emy, Michaël et Shannon, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît cessez de penser négativement vous nuisez à l'efficacité de ma magie. Vous êtes le lien le plus solide que j'ai avec elle, alors si vous arriviez à penser de façon beaucoup plus positive afin que mon pouvoir s'en nourrisse et alimente à son tour son propre pouvoir cela pourrait grandement changer les choses. Du moins cela ne pourra pas être pire.

- On va essayer, me répondit Michaël.

- N'essayez pas, faites ! Pour elle.

Le silence retomba et je continuais de me focaliser sur Amanda. Une nouvelle décharge électrique me parcourut faisant plus mal puis je sentis une forte chaleur se dégager. A travers le voile bleu, je vis les flammes qui jaillissaient de ma main gauche.

- Peter !, fit Maya.

- N'approchez pas.

- Mais...

- Elle est en colère Maya, c'est normal que son pouvoir me refuse l'accès.

- Ta main est en feu !

- Peu importe tant que cela lui permet de vivre.

Voilà où j'en étais désormais, à quel point je m'en voulais. Si pour la sauver je devais perdre mes membres un par un alors je le ferais en connaissance de cause. Le feu pouvait ronger mes os il le pouvait, si elle le voulait mais il ne se passa rien d'autre que la sensation de chaleur ainsi que l'odeur de chair brûlée. A travers ces flammes qui me brûlaient, je sentais la souffrance de son âme dû à l'accumulation des derniers évènements : la trahison de celui qu'elle avait aimé depuis sa plus tendre enfance qui fut la cause de la mort des ses parents, puis notre séparation forcée à cause de toute cette guerre entre deux mondes que tout oppose et je fus celui qui fit déborder la goutte d'eau. Elle fut tant oppressée par cette douleur que je compris immédiatement que de se retrouver dans cet état actuel la soulageait de ce mal comme si elle était libérée. Voilà pourquoi son pouvoir luttait contre le mien, elle ne voulait pas être sauvée.

_Serait-il si égoïste de ma part de lui laisser ce repos qu'elle demande ? _

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, ne serait-ce qu'une pour ses amis et moralement c'était une chose que j'étais incapable de faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Emily.

- Les pouvoirs d'Amanda brident ceux de Peter, répondit mon père.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'en est à ce point Amanda, tu lui en veux tellement que tu es prête à l'empêcher de te sauver ?, cria-t-elle en larmes. Il y a des gens dans ce monde qui besoin de toi bordel !

- Je pense que cela bien plus de son pouvoir que d'elle mademoiselle, lui répondit Charaïs.

Je ne sais pas si sa théorie fut la bonne mais une chose était sûre, Amanda et son pouvoir ne faisaient qu'un désormais étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé à Londres. Mais elle pouvait reprendre le dessus j'en étais persuadé. Le feu s'étendait de plus en plus dépassant mon poignet mais je n'abandonnais pas, je continuais de réciter la formule en différenciant une seule chose dans la procédure : ma main droite vint prendre sa main gauche de façon à nous unir à nouveau physiquement qu'elle le veuille ou non.

- Tu peux me brûler le corps entier si tu veux mais il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas d'Amanda. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais je ne te laisserai quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

**POV Amanda**

Je les entendais parler au loin, vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, ils voulaient que Peter essaye de me sauver mais ce dernier n'était pas des plus motivé, je pouvais aisément le comprendre je n'avais pas été très tendre avec lui ni mon pouvoir d'ailleurs. Mais il allait essayer par acquis de conscience mais voulais-je être sauvée ? J'étais dans un état d'apaisement le plus total sans aucune douleur, aucune souffrance plus aucune colère non plus mais si il s'approchait de moi et qu'il essayait de rester en contact avec moi, je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir me contrôler.

Je pouvais le sentir à côté de moi, pourtant mon esprit s'éloignait de plus en plus de mon corps je pouvais le sentir flotter comme un petit nuage de coton dans le ciel bleu et je n'avais aucune envie de retrouver l'agressivité de mon corps, la douleur de mon coeur qui se décomposait petit à petit chacun de ses vaisseaux se vider de son sang et se briser en mille petits morceaux, sentir cette douleur dans mon ventre, je ne voulais plus rien de cela mais était-ce raisonnable ? En tout cas c'était sur le podium de l'égoïsme.

Son pouvoir commença à entrer dans mon corps, son énergie brûlait chaque partie de mon corps essayant de combattre mon pouvoir qui luttait contre le sien. Je pouvais sentir sa main gauche au-dessus de mon coeur quant à sa main droite, elle se situait au-dessus de mon ventre là où je fus blessée, ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable et cela ramena mon esprit dans mon corps qui n'était pas des plus contents.

Je l'entendis parler comme si il était à des kilomètres de moi.

- Je vais tout faire pour te sauver Amanda. Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en toi, tu es plus forte que tout ça. Reviens !

C'était comme si j'étais un radio qui captait mal.

- Par le sang et l'esprit je vous demande de la sauver.

Il était totalement désespéré.

- Tsi pfo faï tassaï. Tsi pfo faï tassaï. J'appelle l'eau pour la purification, le feu pour détruire le poison qui ralentit chaque seconde les battements de son coeur, l'air pour dissiper les mauvaises ondes et la terre qui redonne la vie. Je vous conjure de vous réunir et de lui donner toute la force dont elle a besoin pour revenir parmi nous.

Je ne voulais pas que son pouvoir entre dans mon corps, ce serait trop douloureux, ma blessure me ferait à nouveau mal alors que je ne sentais plus rien c'est donc au moment où je ressentis la chaleur de son pouvoir que le mien se manifesta. Une décharge électrique se déchargea sur la paume de sa main.

Je voulais rester dans cette bulle de bien être.

- C'est incroyable cette connexion avec les quatre éléments, souffla Charaïs.

- Oui c'est vraiment impressionnant. C'est comme une sorte d'ADN, ils sont liés, dépendant l'un de l'autre. Nous n'avons jamais vu ça, affirma son père.

- Voilà pourquoi Oraïa la craint tant, commenta à son tour Emily.

- Chut !, fit-il implorant le silence une nouvelle fois.

Le silence revint alors pour mon plus grand plaisir stoppant ce mal de tête qui devenait insupportable à force de les entendre parler. Je pouvais sentir leurs émotions, c'était drôlement bizarre comme sensation ça ne m'était jamais arrivé et je n'aimais pas trop cette sensation. J'avais l'impression d'être Clark Kent et je n'aimais pas ça.

- Emy, Michaël et Shannon, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît cesser de penser négativement vous nuisez à l'efficacité de ma magie. Vous êtes le lien le plus solide que j'ai avec elle, alors si vous arriviez à penser de façon beaucoup plus positive afin que mon pouvoir s'en nourrisse et alimente à son tour son propre pouvoir cela pourrait grandement changer les choses. Du moins cela ne pourra pas être pire.

- On va essayer, lui répondit Michaël.

- N'essayez pas, faites ! Pour elle.

Le silence revint enfin. Mon pouvoir laissa échapper une nouvelle décharge électrique beaucoup plus forte que la précédente. Je sentais à nouveau cette colère m'envahir alors que quelques minutes plus tôt j'étais si paisible. Je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter, ma colère était plus féroce que lorsque j'étais réveillée, c'était comme si que je ne supportais pas qu'il me touche ou qu'il soit près de moi et le fait que son père ne soit pas loin si j'avais bien compris la situation ne m'aidais pas à me calmer.

Oh je veux retrouver cette plénitude...

J'entendis alors la voix paniquée de Maya.

- Peter !, fit Maya.

- N'approchez pas.

- Mais...

- Elle est en colère Maya, c'est normal que son pouvoir me refuse l'accès.

- Ta main est en feu !

- Peu importe tant que cela lui permet de vivre.

Il était prêt à souffrir physiquement voire à perdre l'un de ses membres pour me sauver ! Etait-ce vraiment possible étant donné sa nature physique ? Peu importe, ce que je retenais malgré ma colère qui m'aveuglait c'est qu'il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour moi et je pouvais alors sentir le feu ronger ses os, lui liquéfier les muscles et pourtant je ne l'entendais pas crier ni s'arrêter de prononcer sa formule. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, j'avais tellement mal mon coeur saignait de douleur, mon âme pleurait de chagrin je n'arrivais pas à me calmer j'avais tellement mal. Pourtant je savais qu'il avait fait ce sacrifice pour moi mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce que j'avais vécu lors de sa disparition et quand il était revenu en "humain", ma colère se décupla devenant plus vengeresse, si je continuais comme ça je risquais d'aggraver ses blessures et de le tuer mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de m'arrêter. Mon pouvoir avait pris le dessus sur ma volonté.

Je ne voulais pas être sauvée, c'était là la triste vérité.

La voix de ma meilleure amie se distingua des autres membres présents dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Emily.

- Les pouvoirs d'Amanda brident ceux de Peter, répondit mon père.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'en est à ce point Amanda, tu lui en veux tellement que tu es prête à l'empêcher de te sauver ?, cria-t-elle en larmes. Il y a des gens dans ce monde qui besoin de toi bordel !

- Je pense que cela vient bien plus de son pouvoir que d'elle mademoiselle, lui répondit Charaïs.

Elle avait raison, ma fureur n'avait pas le droit de me rendre si égoïste j'avais des innocents à sauver je ne pouvais pas empêcher Peter de me sauver, c'était inhumain et irresponsable. Je n'avais pas vécu tout ça pour rien, je me devais de reprendre le dessus, de mettre de côté cette rage et d'aller de l'avant. Je laissais son pouvoir m'envahir et je sentis sa chaleur s'installer sur chaque parcelle de mon corps, je me sentis mieux dès le départ pas la grande forme certes mais beaucoup mieux tout de même. J'étais de nouveau calme et paisible, mon âme revenait petit à petit dans mon corps avec une telle légèreté que j'avais l'impression d'être lavée de tous mes pêchers. Je sentis la main de main Peter se régénérer effaçant la douleur que je lui avais provoquée.

- Tu peux me brûler le corps entier si tu veux mais il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas d'Amanda. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais je ne te laisserai quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Le feu cessa.

Je n'ouvris pas immédiatement les yeux mais je savais qu'il avait réussi à me sortir de cette léthargie.

**POV Peter**

Je continuais de luter contre la douleur que je ressentais sur mon bras. Le feu était presque arrivé à mon coude, si je n'avais pas compris à quel point elle était en colère et qu'elle était blessée, en ce moment même je ne pouvais plus en l'ignorer ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Et je restais persuadé que si elle avait pu provoquer cette douleur à mon père elle l'aurait sans aucune hésitation car malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans cet espèce de coma son pouvoir ressentait sa détresse ce qui le poussait à réagir mais elle pouvait reprendre le dessus j'en étais convaincu. J'avais foi en elle.

Sans la moindre faiblesse, du moins pas immédiatement, je continuai mon rituel prononçant la formule sans faire aucune pause. Malgré mon bras en feu, je restais près de son corps pour que cela soit le plus efficace possible. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

Une brise légère se leva surprenant tout le monde. Les mains d'Amanda bougeaient comme si elle se débattait puis sans que je réalise, sa main gauche saisit mon bras en feu et la douleur s'apaisa : les cloques disparaissaient ainsi que la sensation de chaleur. Ce fut un réel bonheur de ne plus sentir la moindre douleur et de retrouver l'usage naturel de mon membre. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant de prononcer chaque mot du rituel avec un espoir démesuré. Si son corps réagissait c'est que son âme combattait, que j'avais une chance de réussir. Je priais seulement pour que cela efface toute trace du poison.

- Elle réagit, c'est bon signe, fit Emy.

- C'est très encourageant il est vrai, répondit ma soeur.

- Chut, elle réagit encore. Regardez !, leur dit mon père.

Je sentais une vibration différente du début du rituel. Elle tentait de contrôler sa colère de façon à ce que son pouvoir ne vienne pas gâcher mon rituel. Elle lâchait prise sur sa rancune pour avoir une chance de revenir à elle et d'achever cette mission qui lui avait été confiée. Sa main agrippa de nouveau mon bras mais plus fort cette fois, à tel point que ses ongles rentrèrent dans ma chair.

Amanda ouvrit les yeux.

**POV Slevin**

Oraïa avait dispersé des armées entières aux quatre coins du monde sans même me prévenir. Je l'avais appris par hasard en me rendant à mes quartiers, sans le vouloir j'avais surpris une conversation en cours de ceux qui le servaient encore.

- Le monde humain ne comprendra pas ce qui lui arrive, ce sera une surprise des plus stupéfiantes et pas des plus agréables. Les Defenders ne vont pas comprendre surtout après ce qui est arrivé à leur guerrière.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont être dupes à ce point après ce qu'ils s'est passé justement ?

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'Oraïa a absolument tout calculé ?! Ce petit aparté sur cette Maya était prémédité ! La fille prodigue est grièvement blessée, le fils redevenu humain et ne donc plus que nous existions c'est parfait. Ils vont être tant concentrés sur la survie de la guerrière que nous serons le dernier de leurs soucis !

- Tu oublies l'Elue.

- Oh elle, vu l'état dans lequel elle était quand ce cher Slevin a découvert ce qu'il en était du protecteur, c'était une larve bonne à rien.

- Elle a tout de même tué deux de nos semblables.

- Pour protéger ses amis mais sa mission n'a plus trop d'intérêt sans lui.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

J'avais été mis à l'écart alors que j'étais soi-disant censé être celui qui la tuera. Le démon qui m'habitait était plus que furieux et quoi de mieux que la vengeance quand on se sent délaissé ?! Aujourd'hui Peter était de nouveau dans la course car il n'a jamais été humain et Amanda était plus forte que jamais. Même si le démon qui m'habite la déteste au plus au point, le peu d'humanité censé être détruit veut que je les avantage par rapport à leur ennemi. Malgré ma faiblesse physique dans le Royaume sans pour autant croiser celui que je voulais éviter. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé cette formule je ne sais où il pouvait se déplacer à nouveau sous une forme différente si bien qu'il n'était pas toujours évident de savoir en quoi il se métamorphosait, je compris qu'il avait tout de même un animal fétiche.

Il me fallait trouver la formule pour la donner à nos ennemis. Du moins c'est ce que mon reste d'humanité souhaitait mais le démon que j'arrive un peu à déstabiliser, je ne suis pas certain qu'il ne me laisse faire sans essayer de reprendre le dessus.

Je connaissais leur nouveau plan même sans avoir été mis au courant. Je craignais peut-être le pire à mon sujet mais je devais être plus malin qu'eux.

Il voulait envahir l'Europe pour déstabiliser les Defenders qui après ce qui était arrivé à Maya quelques jours auparavant souhaiteraient se venger en plus de sauver des vies humaines. Je devais donc les avertir des lieux précis pour détourner l'attention d'Oraïa de sa formule magique, bien entendu mon démon ne me laissera pas leur indiquer que tout le Canada ainsi que les Etats-Unis étaient envahis et où mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ma préoccupation numéro un et puis ce n'était pas comme si ils l'ignoraient, juste ils sont trop inquiets du sort de leur guerrière pour le moment.

_A moins qu'il y ait un détail que j'ignore..._

_Peut-être est-elle finalement en vie et qu'ils ont réussi à nous le cacher..._

Je devais leur faire parvenir les informations par un moyen neutre qui me permettrait de rester discret. Je comptais beaucoup sur ma bonté d'âme du jour où j'ai sauvé ce pompier à l'arrière de la patinoire pour que le père de Peter me fasse suffisamment confiance. Pour cela je devais faire jouer l'humain en moi et non le démon.

Hum...

Je me dirigeais vers ce que je pourrais appeler mon logement pour essayer de réfléchir à un moyen d'obtenir la formule. N'étant pas doué pour tout ce qui est magique, j'allais devoir m'affairer sans plus tarder. Certes, j'avais sauvé la vie du pompier mais je n'eus besoin d'aucune formule magique cela faisait partie d'une nouveauté dans mes pouvoirs. Comment je l'ai eu ? Je ne sais pas mais je ne fus pas désolé de m'en servir ce jour là, j'avais réussi à mettre le doute sur moi. Amanda ne savait plus trop où elle en était ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

C'était plus une faculté digne d'un Defender tel que Peter.

Peut-être que cela était un piège d'Oraïa pour tester ma loyauté comment pouvais-je le savoir ?

Je pouvais avoir raison au sujet d'Oraïa comme avoir tort dans les deux cas je ne pense qu'un jour j'aurais la réponse à ma question voilà pourquoi je devais me concentrer sur mon projet pour le contrer.

Je m'arrêtais au niveau de cet espèce de sanctuaire où Oraïa aimait y passer du temps avant que je lui crée un énorme trou dans la poitrine et qu'il se retrouve bloqué entre la vie et la mort. A première vue, on pourrait penser à l'une de ces chapelles que l'on retrouve dans les hôpitaux mais c'était loin d'être le cas. La pièce était de taille moyenne, le plafond était d'un beige très clair qui agrandissait l'endroit, quant aux murs ils étaient de couleurs marron avec des reflets de rouge mais un mur sur deux était peint de façon à ce que cela ne fasse pas trop chargé. Le maître des Enfers avait un certain goût pour la décoration ce qui était franchement déroutant. Quelques bougies réchauffaient la pièce et mettaient en valeur les sigles de l'enfer peints d'un rouge sanglant un peu partout sur le sol. Je m'avançais vers le centre où se trouvait une table ronde avec une simple feuille dessus. Au moment où je voulus me saisir de ce bout de papier pour lire les quelques lignes qui étaient inscrites, une lueur m'aveugla et une sorte de force électrique vint brûler mes muscles. La pièce tourna autour de moi à une vitesse saccadée pour disparaître sous mes yeux

Le trou noir

**POV Peter**

Ses yeux regardaient de gauche à droite comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et sûrement aussi, où elle se trouvait. Je me devais de la rassurer.

Maya retenait ses amis pour qu'ils ne se jettent pas sur elle et la faire paniquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Amanda c'est Peter !

Son regard se posa sur moi. Un regard qui se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé, puis je suppose que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface car elle se demandait si elle rêvait d'être vivante.

- J'ai mal !, dit-elle essoufflée.

- Mal ?

- Oui, au ventre. Ca lance !

- Est-ce que je peux regarder ?

- Oui.

Elle souleva le drap que je lui avais mis par pudeur et je vis que la blessure à son ventre n'avait pas cicatrisé.

- Je... j'ai réussi à te réveiller mais je n'ai pas réussi à guérir ta blessure.

- Pourquoi ? Normalement cela ne devrait pas, tout fonctionnait parfaitement lorsqu'elle a repris le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, dit Charaïs.

- Essaie, toi, peut-être n'ai-je pas assez de puissance pour que cela fonctionne.

- Crois-moi, dès qu'il s'agit d'Amanda ta magie est beaucoup plus puissance que n'importe quelle autre. Cependant, si vous me le permettez je souhaiterais voir l'état de votre blessure.

- Euh oui bien sûr.

Mon oncle s'approcha d'elle et fit une drôle de tête lorsqu'il se pencha au dessus de son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, lui demandai-je.

- Eh bien tu as sorti Amanda de son coma en effaçant les effets du poison ce qui lui a sauvé la vie mais pour un temps limité.

- Comment ça ?, intervint Emily.

- Le poison agit toujours sur son organisme, d'ailleurs tu ne dois plus sentir tes membres en ce moment même.

Je la vis essayer de bouger ses jambes, en vain.

- Je ne les sens plus, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux mais sans aucune rancœur.

- C'est ce que je craignais, répondit mon oncle. Tu as ralenti les effets mais tu n'as pas anéanti le poison, il continue d'agir dans son corps je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs c'est vraiment étrange.

- La dernière fois il a pu me guérir, cela n'a pas posé de problème et c'était Oraïa qui plus est alors que là il s'agissait seulement d'un de ces pions.

- Peut-être leur a-t-il fait boire une espèce de potion pour rendre leur poison plus puissant, répondit Charaïs.

- Je ne peux rien faire donc ?

- Tu peux essayer à nouveau, après tout, tu étais plus concentré sur le fait de la sortir du coma donc peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'il est toujours... actif.

- Je vais essayer à nouveau.

Je la regardais attendant son approbation.

- Tu attends que je te donne la permission ?, me demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

- Non, parce que je ne te laisse pas le choix juste j'aimerais que tu baisses tes défenses que je n'ai pas à me concentrer sur le mur que font tes pouvoirs.

- Oh ! Désolée, je vais essayer. C'est moi qui aie fait ça à ton bras ?

- Oui mais mon oncle s'en est occupé, ça va cicatriser petit à petit.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pas autant que moi.

C'était la première fois qu'elle me parlait sans la moindre colère ni sans cette haine qui habitait son regard il y a quelques jours encore. Sans doute c'était à cause de la douleur mais peu importe, je profitais de cette gentillesse qui manquait énormément.

- Détends-toi, je vais essayer. Ferme les yeux, pense à quelque chose d'apaisant pour que ton pouvoir ne se bloque pas.

- D'accord. Je ferme les yeux et je me détends...

- Essaie de respirer doucement.

- J'essaie mais j'ai mal.

- Je vais commencer.

Cette fois je mis mes deux mains au-dessus de son ventre. La blessure était vraiment moche : gonflée, rougie par l'infection et purulente.

Je me concentrais une bonne fois pour toute, me mettant dans ma bulle. J'appelais ma magie à voix basse. Mes yeux se voilèrent d'un bleu pâle mais je continuais de voir au travers comme à chaque fois. Je sentis une chaleur effleurer ma peau, je pensais qu'il s'agissait du pouvoir d'Amanda qui se rebellait contre moi encore une fois mais cette manifestation n'avait rien d'hostile. Amanda avait ouvert les yeux et me regardait, je compris alors qu'elle avait mentalement demandé au feu de se lier à moi pour renforcer mon pouvoir. Une chose surprenante était en train de se passer : une décharge électrique se fit ressentir au niveau de mon tatouage, sensation plus que bizarre car je n'avais plus cet effet depuis un moment. Amanda sursauta et le bas de son dos s'illumina légèrement. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cela, je restais tout de même concentré sur ma volonté de la guérir.

Je répétais la même formule que le jour où elle fut blessée par Oraïa, car tout à l'heure il est vrai que je me focalisais sur son état comateux par conséquent les effets ne pouvaient être les mêmes, donc j'avais espoir cette fois-ci que cela fonctionne car je n'osais imaginer ce qui pourrait advenir de la suite.

La paume de ma main se réchauffa, je sentais le voile d'énergie m'entourer m'indiquant que mes pouvoirs étaient assemblés les uns aux autres, ils ne faisaient qu'un près à réagir là où il y avait besoin.

- Post um in !, dis-je à voix basse.

Le flux d'énergie se dirigea au niveau de la paume de ma main juste au-dessus de la blessure d'Amanda.

Je sentais dans mon dos la tension due au stress qui les habitait et étrangement, il en était de même pour mon père mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sans perdre de ma concentration, je continuais de prononcer la formule. Amanda respirait plus lentement désormais ce qui fut plutôt rassurant mais aucun signe positif du côté de ses jambes. Son ventre se mit à faire de drôles de sursauts comme si quelque chose avait pris vie à l'intérieur. Cela bougeait de plus en plus ce qui commençait à m'inquiéter.

_Ce n'est pas du tout normal._

Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi mon pouvoir se retourna contre moi et la décharge électrique m'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, juste derrière mon père. J'étais un peu sonné mais je n'avais pas perdu connaissance.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Ca va ?

Emy était à côté de son amie tandis que Michaël était aux miens.

- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas le repousser ?, lui demanda Emily abasourdie.

- Ce n'est pas moi !, dit-elle en même que moi.

- Ce n'est pas elle !, dis-je en même temps qu'Amanda.

- C'est quoi alors ?

Je me relevais doucement de peur d'avoir la tête qui tourne puis je revins auprès d'elle.

- Il y a quelque chose dans son ventre, c'est ça qui fait que je ne peux la guérir ce n'est pas le poison ni la moindre faiblesse de mon pouvoir. Cette chose diffuse le poison dans tout son corps, je pense que c'est une sorte de toxine et que c'est ce qui lui paralyse les jambes.

- Comment aurait-il pu mettre quelque chose dans mon ventre ?

- Peut-être que l'arme qu'ils possédaient n'était qu'un leurre qui nous a tous dupés au moment de sa métamorphose, dit Maya.

- Aaaaaaaaaah !

- Amanda ?

- Ca fait trop mal !

- Il faut faire quelque chose, cria Emily !

- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire, intervint mon père.

- Et si nous la mettions à nouveau dans le coma de façon à ce qu'elle ne sente plus la douleur ?, proposa notre oncle.

- Il y a une solution.

Tous me regardèrent comme si je sortais un lapin de mon chapeau.

- A quoi penses-tu mon fils ?

- Cette blessure et cette chose ont été créées par un Destroyer donc je suis sûr que seul un Destroyer peut arrêter ça et la sauver.

- Aucun Destroyer ne voudra sauver celle qui fut créée pour les éliminer !, me contredit mon paternel.

- Je ne pense pas que Slevin serait de cet avis.

- C'est là que nous pourrons savoir si son humanité combat toujours le démon ou si il s'agit d'un mauvais tour, intervint Emily.

- Exactement. Mais il peut très bien jouer la carte du gentil pour mieux nous la faire à l'envers nous devons rester dans le doute tout de même.

- De toute façon, quoi que je dise vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête.

- Père, lorsqu'il s'agit d'Amanda, Slevin peut vraiment être surprenant et je suis certain que vous le penser aussi.

- J'espère que vous ne vous trompez pas sinon cela aura de lourdes conséquences.

- Peter, il est hors de question de contacter Slevin, tu n'as aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'il peut me sauver et qu'il ne demandera rien en échange.

- Il t'aime encore au plus profond de lui, te voir aussi mal le forcera à prendre le dessus sur le démon, j'en suis persuadé.

- Tu ne peux pas l'être.

- Amanda, je donnerai ma vie en échange de la tienne et sais que malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, il en est de même pour lui.

J'essuyais la larme qui coulait de son oeil droit.

- Je vais t'emmener au manoir et je l'appellerai de là bas. Nous serons que tous les deux afin qu'il ne se sente pas agressé.

- On vient avec vous !

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je venais de dire Emy ?! Pas la peine de t'emporter ou de vouloir décider comme tu as l'habitude de faire, tu n'es pas en position de décider quoi que ce soit pour le coup. La protection du manoir sera désactivée le temps qu'il soit là, je ne peux veiller sur vous tous en même temps. Je sais que tu veux bien faire mais pour une fois tu vas mettre ta fierté de côté et accepter d'être impuissante.

Elle me regardait indignée.

- Je vous promets à tous les trois de la sauver au péril de ma vie.

- Vous pourrez observer tout ce qu'il se passe depuis la salle du Conseil, leur dit mon père.

- Vraiment ?, demanda Emy perplexe.

- Je n'ai peut-être vécu dans votre monde mais je sais ce que c'est d'être inquiet pour un être que l'on aime. Qui plus est, vous nous avez montré que nous pouvions avoir confiance en vous, nous devons être loyaux à notre tour.

- Merci. Sois forte Am', ne laisse pas les méchants gagner. Tu dois encore leur botter les fesses.

- Je... vais essayer.

- Ne perdons pas de temps allons-y. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras étant donné que tu ne peux pas marcher. Tu risques d'avoir le tournis quand nous franchirons le portail au vu de ta fatigue.

- D'accord.

Je ne perdis pas de temps, je la pris dans mes bras et me dirigeais vers la salle du Conseil suivi de tous.

- Co... comment tu vas faire pour le contacter ?

- Grâce à une formule.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il viendra et que ça marchera ?

- Si il ne vient pas, je le tue de mes propres mains.

Je ne répondis pas à la suite de sa question car je redoutais plus que tout que cela ne fonctionne pas.

- Aaaaah !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ca... ça bouge !

J'accélérais la cadence pour arriver plus vite au portail. Cette chose devait avoir des sens très développés car il agissait comme si il savait ce que nous allions faire. Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver dans la salle.

- Courage Am', dit Michaël à son amie.

- On est de tout coeur avec toi, lui dit Emily.

Shannon lui fit un baiser sur le front.

- On y va. A tout à l'heure.

Amanda sourit pour réconforter ses amis qui n'étaient pas dupes : elle était inquiète.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui, allons-y.

Nous franchîmes sans perdre plus de temps le portail qui nous fit arriver de l'autre côté. Nous étions désormais dans la bibliothèque.

- Ca va ?

- Un peu la tête qui tourne et beaucoup mal au ventre.

- On va descendre au salon.

Je descendis les escaliers à une vitesse assez rapide mais modéré tout de même pour ne pas qu'elle ait la nausée. Une fois dans la pièce principale du manoir, je l'installai sur le canapé avec une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle ait trop froid. Elle était beaucoup plus blanche qu'il y a quelques minutes.

- Je vais à la cuisine chercher la sauge et je reviens.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ca sert à rendre une ambiance moins pesante c'est beaucoup utilisé en magie.

- C'est l'ambiance que tu veux apaiser ou Slevin ?, me demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Un peu des deux, répondis-je avec un sourire taquin.

- Peter... merci.

- Chut, tu dois ménager tes forces. Je reviens.

Dans la cuisine, j'ouvris la porte du placard qui se trouvait sous l'évier où je rangeais habituellement mes épices. Tout au fond, derrière le basilic se trouvait la sauge que je saisis de ma main gauche.

- Ca y est, je l'ai.

Pliée en deux, Amanda grimaçait de douleur, cette chose la faisait horriblement souffrir. C'était insupportable.

- J'ai trop mal ! Elle m'empêche de m'allonger !

- Je ne peux rien faire, si j'essaye la moindre chose, ce truc te fera beaucoup plus mal. Je vais appeler Slevin, encore un peu de courage.

Je poussai la table basse pour optimiser la place. Trois bougies disposées au sol formaient un triangle, symbole des Destroyers. J'allumai la sauge à l'intérieur du symbole et je commençai mon appel.

_Etre des ténèbres obscures,_

_Dont le sang est des plus impurs,_

_Je te demande de venir,_

_Pour pouvoir guérir,_

_Celle qu'autrefois tu aimais,_

_Aujourd'hui par ton sang blessée._

_Slevin, enfant de l'Enfer,_

_Je te demande de venir sur Terre._

Je n'avais pas été très inspiré par ma formule mais j'espérais que cela suffise. Mais rien ne se passa dans la minute qui suivit, je perdais espoir et Amanda se tordait de douleur. Le "rituel" aurait dû fonctionner.

- Peut-être que mon appel n'était pas assez fort...

- Aaaaaaaaaah, cria Amanda.

C'était insupportable. Puis je la vis prendre sa respiration et contracter son ventre comme si cela stoppait la douleur. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Sleviiiiiin, cria-t-elle pendant au moins dix secondes.

Les flammes des bougies se mirent à trembler comme si on soufflait dessus. Le triangle que j'avais dessiné s'effaçait au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, puis un calme plat revint. Amanda était de nouveau en position allongée, haletante.

On frappa à la porte. Les bougies s'éteignirent.

J'allais ouvrir me demandant qui pouvait venir nous déranger et je me trouvais face à Slevin, le teint blafard.

- Tu te mets à la mode vampirique ?

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

- Ton visage, tu es aussi blanc qu'une feuille de papier.

- Oh ! Eh bien je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas entendu mon appel ?

- C'était ça qui me chatouillait alors ,!

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu si tu as entendu ?

- Parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort mon chou ! Alors que celui d'Amanda... Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

- Sur le canapé !

- Elle aurait tout de même pu venir m'accueillir, c'est elle qui m'a appelé.

- Je ne pense pas. Vois par toi même. Sur ta gauche.

Il me regarda intrigué par mes dires et mon air grave. Nous n'avions plus le temps de faire semblant d'être courtois, il était urgent de s'occuper de celle que nous aimions.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Amanda et une équipe de nos soldats ont envahis un de vos QG à Londres. Tout se passait à merveille (dis-je avec un sourire avant de le perdre) jusqu'à ce que deux d'entre vous se métamorphosent en ses parents. Quand elle a repris ses esprits, il était trop tard, ils l'avaient blessée dans le bas du ventre avec leur épée. Très vite elle est tombée dans un coma duquel j'ai pu la sortir mais malheureusement, je n'ai pu guérir sa blessure.

- Comment ça tu n'as pas pu Peter, es-tu devenu incapable depuis ta fausse humanité ?

_Enfin quelqu'un autant en colère que moi !_

- Tout d'abord son pouvoir me bloquait l'accès à son corps pour que je ne puisse la réveiller, c'était dû à sa colère qui la rongeait mais nous sommes passés au-dessus, elle a je ne sais comment réussi à contrôler cette colère mais dès que j'ai voulu soigner son ventre, elle s'est mise à crier et à se tordre de douleur puis quelque chose dans son ventre a bougé...

- Comment ça quelque chose ?

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du canapé.

- C'est pour cela que nous t'avons appelé. Cette chose lui paralyse les jambes et remue dans son ventre lui provoquant une douleur atroce dès que l'on s'approche d'elle ou que l'on tente quelque chose.

- Ca le fait que lorsque c'est toi qui t'approche d'elle ou ça le fait aussi pour les autres ?

- Emily a essayé et c'était impossible. Mais peut-être que toi tu pourras étant donné que c'est une de vos œuvres !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de vous aider, de lui sauver la vie ?

- Eh bien vu dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, je pense que actuellement tu es en train de prendre le dessus sur ton statut de démon si je me fie aux théories que j'ai pu entendre ou alors ce n'est qu'un petit tour pour mieux t'infiltrer et la tuer mais étant donné ce qu'Oraïa a révélé à Amanda le jour où il l'a blessée, je dirais que tu as quelque peu perdu la confiance de ton créateur et devenu la risée du Royaume car je suppose que plus aucun d'entre eux ne te respecte. J'imagine aisément que de ne pas être considéré à ta juste valeur est une honte pour ton égo démoniaque et humain surtout après ce que tu as fait. Alors quoi de mieux pour toi de faire une petite vendetta pour te venger de cette maltraitance... L'humain en toi n'est pas insensible à sa douleur, tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Qui te dit que cela marchera ?

- Je n'ai aucune certitude mais je suis prêt à tout essayer pour la sauver.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Amanda criait à nouveau de douleur beaucoup plus que la fois d'avant c'était comme si ce qui était dans son ventre entendait... notre conversation. Elle commença à trembler, cela donnait l'impression que la température de son corps chutait mais il s'agissait d'une crise de convulsion. Sans réfléchir, Slevin et moi accourûmes auprès d'elle. Je lui maintenais la tête, quant à lui, il lui tenait le bas de son corps de façon à ce qu'elle ne se tourne ni ne tombe par terre. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard la crise était finie. Je ne pourrai dire si c'était grâce à ma formule d'apaisement ou juste naturellement mais je fus soulagé que cela s'arrête.

- Ca va ?, lui demandai-je inquiet tout en lui caressant le visage.

- J'ai soif.

Sans attendre, j'allai dans ma cuisine lui servir un grand verre d'eau froide et je retournai auprès d'elle.

- Merci Peter.

- Je t'en prie. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je ne sens toujours pas mes jambes et j'ai mal au ventre. De plus en plus.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Un parasite. Explique-moi comment tu as eu ça !

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Amanda !

- Deux de tes... amis ont pris l'apparence de mes parents pour me faire perdre mon assurance ce qui fut évidemment le cas. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, je me retrouvais chancelante avec une sulfureuse douleur dans le bas du ventre et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand on s'approche trop de moi ou que ce truc sent que l'on veut lui faire des choses, ça remue me créant d'atroces douleurs.

- Tu as juste été blessée par une épée tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Ma soeur a la même version.

- Est-elle immédiatement arrivée auprès de toi ?

- Je ne me souviens pas.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça mais je pense que le temps que Maya arrive à tes côtés, il t'a blessé un peu plus avec ses griffes sur lesquelles devait se trouver une sorte de poison, je ne sais pas trop.

- Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait inséminer un parasite.

- Peut-être n'est-ce pas un parasite mais un embryon de ton espèce...

_Hum j'aurais peut-être dû garder cette théorie pour moi._

Ils me regardaient tous les deux. A ce moment précis je sus que jamais je n'aurais dû prononcer à voix haute ma théorie car cela compromettait grandement les chances de survie d'Amanda. Le regard paniqué, elle nous dévisageait.

- Qu... quoi ?! Non, non, non je ne veux pas un de ces trucs. Hors de question que je fasse une nouvelle version d'Alien.

Elle avait réussi à dire ces deux phrases d'un coup, ce qui l'avait à nouveau essoufflé.

Slevin ne réagissait pas il était ailleurs.

- Slevin ?, l'appela Amanda.

- Euh oui... hum... étrange.

- Etrange ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Amanda s c'est vraiment ce genre de chose, je ne suis pas convaincu de pouvoir l'enlever. Il faudrait sûrement que je plonge la main dans ton ventre pour la retirer, en espérant que ce ne soit pas accroché à tes organes !

Elle respirait vraiment très difficilement mais prit une grande inspiration pour pouvoir à nouveau parler sans perdre son souffle.

- Enlevez moi ce truc bordel de merde. A moins que cette situation ne vous arrange ton satané démon et toi ?!

- Si ils ont fait ça c'est pour affaiblir votre armée et parce qu'ils estiment que je suis un bon à rien. Tout cela c'est dans leur intérêt pas le mien. Si pour me venger je dois te sauver, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde même si le démon lutte mais sache que tu souffriras encore plus que maintenant.

- Fais le.

- Crois-tu qu'avec un de tes enchantements ou tes pouvoirs tu pourrais créer une sorte d'anesthésie ou quelque chose qui la met dans les vapes, qu'elle sente le moins possible ce que je m'apprête à faire ?!

- Sans certitude mais je vais essayer.

- Avant de recourir à la manière forte, je vais essayer avec mon aptitude à guérir. Je suppose que comme tes pouvoirs n'arrivent pas à lutter contre le parasite, ils ne s'opposeront pas à l'un de nous.

Elle rehaussa les épaules en guise de réponse négative.

- On va essayer, nous verrons bien. Pendant que je m'affaire au niveau de sa blessure, essaie de la soulager au niveau de son esprit qu'elle soit le plus calme possible lui faisant oublier la douleur.

Je me mis au niveau de la tête d'Amanda sans trop m'approcher de son ventre pour ne pas lui créer de douleur inutile. Slevin quant à lui, se positionna au niveau de sa taille et mit sa main droite juste au-dessus. Une certaine chaleur se fit ressentir, je pouvais sentir son pouvoir effleurer ma peau et entrer en contact avec le mien ainsi que celui d'Amanda. Elle commençait à se tordre de douleur, elle prenait beaucoup sur elle pour ne pas crier mais ses gémissements en disaient long sur ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Je dus essayer de faire abstraction pour ne pas perdre ma concentration.

_"La douleur s'apaise, le mal s'efface_

_La fièvre est une braise, que le vent glace_

_La douleur s'apaise, le mal s'efface."_

Je murmurai ces phrases pour donner de l'ampleur à mon pouvoir.

Slevin murmurait aussi mais ce qu'il disait était incompréhensible. Peut-être que cela était efficace dans sa langue démoniaque mais pour ma part, je préférais utiliser le langage humain. Cependant, j'espérais qu'il ne parlait pas dans sa langue pour nous trahir.

Mes mains étaient de chaque côté de sa tête. Elles servaient de connexion avec l'esprit d'Amanda. Je fus soulagé de constater que son pouvoir n'était pas un obstacle. Au bout de de mes doigts, je sentis comme de l'électricité sortir, c'était ma propre magie qui agissait. Elle cessa de trembler, son souffle était à présent régulier, ses paupières devinrent légères. Dans un moment de tranquillité absolue loin de la douleur, elle ferma les yeux pour oublier ce qui était en train de se produire. Ce fut alors au tour de Slevin et ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile. J'appréhendais. Si la chose ne se laissait pas faire, les complications pouvaient s'avérer difficiles à résoudre sans avoir d'importantes séquelles. Je devais lui confier la vie d'Amanda et je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré mais c'était la seule option qu'il me restait. Slevin me regardait attendant mon aval.

- Vas-y, lui dis-je.

Je compris donc que ses précédentes paroles incompréhensibles étaient juste un préambule pour tester la créature du moins j'espérais que ce soit ça.

Les deux mains au dessus de son ventre, il prononçait à nouveau des mots que je ne comprenais pas puis il se mit à parler en latin et de nouveau dans son charabia. La tranquillité d'Amanda commençait à se briser, son corps tremblait et il était plus qu'évident que la créature ne se laissait pas faire. Sans prévenir, elle se réveilla et se plia en deux, haletante. La douleur devait être fulgurante.

- Arrête Slevin !

- J'ai arrêté.

- Pourquoi continue-t-elle de lui faire mal ?

- Elle...b...b...bouge ! Aaaaaaaaah...

Ses nouveaux cris étaient insupportables. Si seulement je pouvais échanger ma place contre la sienne.

- Amanda, nous allons devoir faire ce que je redoutais. Regarde-moi. Je vais devoir plonger ma main dans ton ventre, il risque de s'accrocher à un de tes organes mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu vas déguster mon ange. Tu risques de perdre connaissance.

- Tu vas en profiter pour me tuer ?

- Pas aujourd'hui ma douce, mon égo veut un combat loyal !

Elle rit nerveusement.

- Je me... doutais que... tu dirais ça.

- Il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne sente rien.

- Peter même la morphine ne l'empêchera pas de sentir ce que je vais lui faire. Tu peux refaire ton truc bizarre pour l'apaiser mais il va avant tout falloir l'immobiliser. Si elle bouge de trop, ce truc s'accrochera encore plus. Une fois enlevé, tu pourras guérir les dégâts qu'il a faits.

- Ton plan me parait correct à un détail près : on en fait quoi de cette chose une fois enlevée de son corps ?

- Sais pas.

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- Peter, tu me demandes d'enlever ce truc donc je sais strictement rien et là faudrait que je sache comment l'exterminer ?! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais appeler Oraïa ce sera plus simple.

- Non mais ça va pas !

- Alors laisse-moi déjà faire ça, on verra ensuite. Amanda allonge-toi.

J'avais pour espoir que son pouvoir réagisse quand cette chose sera sortie de son corps mais cela suffirait-il à détruire la créature ?

J'essayais une nouvelle fois de calmer Amanda avant de bloquer son corps pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Cette fois-ci, je ne prononçais pas de formule à voix haute car cela la stresserait encore plus et je voulais à tout prix éviter cela. Une décharge électrique vint à la rencontre de son corps qui tressaillit légèrement. Je fis signe en silence à Slevin que c'était bon.

Une griffe sortit de son index, signe caractéristique des Destroyers, il ouvrit le ventre d'Amanda qui ne sentait rien et heureusement. C'était le moment où il allait plonger sa main dans les entrailles de son ex amour. C'est à cet instant précis qu'un cri sortit de sa bouche. La créature remuait au fur et à mesure que Slevin y plongeait sa main. Il dut se faire mordre car il fit une grimace mais laissa sa main à l'intérieur. Amanda continuait de crier, son visage passait par toutes les couleurs tellement elle avait mal et la voir dans cet état était insupportable mais je devais prendre sur moi. Son immobilité était un avantage considérable facilitant un peu la tâche de Slevin mais ma formule pour la soulager de cette horrible souffrance n'avait plus aucun effet. J'essayais tout de même de la calmer en vain ; elle avait beaucoup trop mal mais nous devions en passer par là pour la sauver.

- J'y suis presque, nous dit Slevin. Il résiste mais je vais y arriver, il faut que tu tiennes encore même si c'est dur.

- Rappelle-moi de te dire la même chose quand tu agoniseras.

- Aucun problème.

- Ah le fils de pute !

- Il t'a mordu ?

- Il ou... elle, bref, est ne train d'enrouler son espèce de queue autour de bras pour limiter mes mouvements.

- Génial !

- Amanda, je vais faire quelque chose qui te fera encore plus mal.

- Tu es prête ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

Elle me regardait paniquée.

- Slevin ?

Le regard perçant, je le fixais pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il allait faire.

- Je vais la débarrasser de cette chose.

- Ca on avait compris. Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est comment tu vas faire ?

- On n'a pas vraiment le temps de discuter.

Je n'eus aucune possibilité de l'arrêter dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire car cela se passa à une telle vitesse que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que c'était fait. La seule chose que j'ai vue fut un éclair se diriger dans le ventre d'Amanda qui hurlait de douleur ainsi que Slevin. Il enleva sa main du ventre. La chose était enroulée tout autour, cramoisie par la puissance de l'éclair. Amanda respirait difficilement à présent.

- Ta main...

- Elle guérira ou pas, l'important est que j'ai réussi. Je vais dans le jardin mettre le feu à ce truc. Occupe-toi d'elle.

Il la regarda une dernière fois.

- A bientôt mon ange.

- Merci Slevin pour... ton aide.

- A ton service mon ange.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Prends soin d'elle Peter.

- C'est le peu d'humanité qui reste ou le démon qui parle ?

- Je te laisse deviner.

Sans dire un mot de plus il alla dans le jardin la créature toujours enroulée autour de son avant bras à moitié consciente. Je retournais auprès d'Amanda qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Je devais réparer au plus vite sa blessure.

- Amanda je vais te soulager, bientôt tu ne sentiras plus rien.

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête pour me dire qu'elle avait compris.

Elle n'avait plus la force de parler.

Je m'agenouillais auprès d'elle pour effectuer mon pouvoir de guérison. L'énergie magique qui m'habitait se concentra pour venir jusqu'à l'extrémité de mes doigts pour agir sur son ventre ainsi que sur ses organes qui devaient probablement être touchés. Mon tatouage me chatouillait légèrement mais parce que son pouvoir me laissait entrer en contact avec lui pour que ce soit plus efficace. C'était une sensation des plus agréables de pouvoir à nouveau sentir ce petit coup d'électricité dans le bas de mon dos. Mes yeux se voilèrent, la magie commençait à agir. Amanda retrouvait une respiration plus calme, beaucoup moins saccadée qu'il y a quelques minutes, preuve que ma magie liée à son pouvoir agissait. Mais sa grimace commençait à m'inquiétait.

- Amanda ça fait mal ?

- Un peu quand les tissus se resserrent à l'intérieur.

- C'est qu'un organe était bien touché.

Un éclair traversa le ciel pour atterrir dans mon jardin. Slevin hurla de douleur, son bras été brûlé mais cicatrisait plus ou moins vite. La créature n'était plus là, c'était ce qui importait le plus. Il disparut nous laissant seuls.

- C'était quoi ?

- Slevin qui a tué cette chose.

- Avec un éclair ?, ironisa-t-elle.

- Visiblement ça a fonctionné. Je vais m'occuper de l'ouverture sur ton ventre à présent.

- Je suis fatiguée.

- C'est bientôt fini, je te le promets.

Mes deux mains à nouveau au-dessus de son ventre, je canalisais mon énergie pour refermer l'ouverture. Je pouvais sentir chaque muscle, chaque vaisseau ainsi que chaque partie de son épiderme se refermer d'un bout à l'autre. Ainsi, j'étais sûr que ma magie fonctionnait, ce qui était plutôt très rassurant. Il ne restait plus qu'une toute petite ouverture qui allait se fermer et ce serait fini. Amanda était épuisée, ses yeux luttaient pour ne pas se fermer.

- Courage, c'est bientôt fini.

Elle hochait positivement la tête, trop éreintée pour prononcer un seul mot. Cette chose avait puisé dans le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Peu à peu, je retrouvais une vie normale, signe indicatif que la cicatrisation touchait à sa fin et que je n'avais presque plus besoin de mon pouvoir. L'énergie quittait mes doigts et tout redevint normal. La peau du ventre d'Amanda était de nouveau lisse comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

- Merci à vous deux.

- Chut ! Il faut que tu te reposes. Ferme les yeux.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour m'écouter. Je la pris dans mes bras pour aller installer dans la chambre rose. Avant de quitter la pièce, je lui baisais le front. Nos amis étaient sur le pas de la porte, rassurés.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 Bien avec soi-même**

**POV Peter**

Voici plusieurs jours que nous attendions qu'elle se réveille. Chaque fois que nos amis n'avaient pas cours, ils venaient à son chevet me relayer pour que je mange et me douche. En dehors de ces moments, je ne la quittais pas sauf quand ma soeur intervenait. J'avais réussi à persuader le proviseur de ne pas venir de la semaine, bien entendu la magie y était pour quelque chose sinon cela n'aurait pas été aussi facile. Je rendais tout de même les devoirs qui devaient être faits par le biais d'une formule principalement prétendant qu'Amanda devait garder la chambre. La magie pouvait avoir du bon parfois.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement quatre jours qu'elle dormait paisiblement pour reprendre des forces. Elle était à nouveau sous cette bulle bleue qui lui permettait de récupérer plus vite que n'importe quel humain tout en faisant fonctionner correctement ses organes vitaux qui avaient été fragilisés.

Depuis qu'il nous avait aidé, nous n'avions plus eu de nouvelle de Slevin, c'était comme si il avait disparu. Maya avait mené une autre bataille le lendemain du coma d'Amanda. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer cette culpabilité qui la rongeait, bien que nous lui avions répété à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était en rien de sa faute. Le point positif c'était que sa rage avait décuplé sa force, elle était presque invincible, à tel point qu'elle avait détruit à elle seule la moitié du Quartier Général des Destroyers à Londres, l'autre moitié fut pour les soldats. L'avantage de cette colère était que cela coïncidait parfaitement avec la supposée mort d'Amanda, Oraïa pensait donc gagner la guerre mais il ne se doutait pas une seconde que sa prétendue victoire n'était qu'une douce illusion.

Nos amis au chevet de celle que j'aimais, j'allais m'entraîner avec ma soeur. Un petit moment pour se défouler qui nous ferait le plus grand bien à tous les deux.

Après une heure de mouvements dignes d'une chorégraphie japonaise, nous nous arrêtâmes transpirants, à bout de souffle mais dans un état d'esprit plus serein qu'une heure auparavant.

- Rien de tel pour se sentir mieux, dis-je à ma soeur.

- Hum, me répondit-elle.

- Maya tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable !

- Qu'elle se réveille et je laisserai ma culpabilité de côté. Je vais prendre ma douche, fais-en de même !

Elle prit sa douche dans la troisième chambre, moi dans ma salle de bain comme à mon habitude.

Maya mangea ensuite un morceau dans la cuisine avec nos amis pendant que j'étais à nouveau assis sur un fauteuil tenant la main d'Amanda. À son contact, je sentis une vague de chaleur me traverser jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, je pus à nouveau entendre le doux son mélodieux de sa voix.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

**POV Amanda**

J'entendais leurs voix comme si ils étaient à des kilomètres de moi, comme la dernière fois dans cette pièce bizarre. Je voulais me réveiller pour leur répondre mais j'étais tellement bien si paisible, je ne ressentais plus rien ce fut un réel bonheur.

La voix rauque de Mickaël arriva à mes oreilles, suivie de _celle de_ ma meilleure amie. Je sentais de l'eau froide sur mon visage ; au vu de la douceur des gestes je n'avais aucun doute sur la personne qui s'occupait de moi : Shannon. J'avais voulu me réveiller et les prendre dans mes bras mais je n'en avais pas la force, j'étais très bien là où j'étais.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon esprit s'éveilla à nouveau. Il y avait cette odeur qui me chatouillait le nez, je voyais du bleu partout. C'était bizarre mais cela me donnait la sensation d'être en sécurité. Un nouveau parfum vint jusqu'à mes narines, une odeur que je reconnaîtrais parmi d'autres, tout comme la voix qui ne cessait de répéter depuis quelques minutes : "il faut que tu te réveilles, je t'en supplie". Je voulais me réveiller et lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute mais mes yeux restaient clos comme si des petites pierres étaient en permanence dessus me forçant à les garder fermer.

Chaque jour, ils s'échangeaient les gardes pour qu'il y ait toujours une personne à mes côtés. J'avais tellement de chance de les avoir tous. Mon ventre ne me faisait plus mal mais je n'oubliais pas cette douleur atroce que j'avais ressentie ni la peur de mes amis de me perdre à jamais mais je n'éprouvais toujours pas cette envie de le réveiller, j'étais si bien dans ce monde paisible.

Peter était venu plusieurs _fois ?_ à mon chevet sans prononcer un seul mot ni même me toucher ; je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. J'avais tellement lutté contre lui et son pouvoir, pourtant pas une seule fois il n'avait baissé les bras, il avait même été jusqu'à demander de l'aide à son rival ce qui lui avait couté je le savais mais ce fut un geste tellement désespéré et attendrissant qu'une partie de ma colère s'était évanouie. Cette fois-ci, quelque chose changea lorsqu'il était à mes côtés, il était plus serein et surtout beaucoup plus proche que les fois précédentes. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, je ne pus alors contrôler cette vague de chaleur qui me parcourut pour aller jusqu'à lui. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'avais envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

J'écoutai cette envie.

- Bonjour, lui dis-je ne souriant.

Il fut étonné que je lui souris.

_Tu m'étonnes._

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais réveillée. Je pouvais marcher, boire et manger comme si rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Mes amis avaient séché les cours d'aujourd'hui pour être en week-end plus tôt et veiller sur moi, ils ne me laissaient pas une minute de répit c'était trop mignon. Ils m'avaient tout raconté même pour la main en feu de Peter.

Peter...

Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois depuis mon réveil et très succinctement comme si il m'évitait. J'avais mis une telle distance entre nous avant mon départ pour Londres que je comprenais son envie de me laisser tranquille mais est-ce que c'est ce que je voulais maintenant que tout était à peu près clair avec son père !

- Maya !

Elle était sur le seuil de la porte, hésitante.

- Entre et viens à côté de moi.

J'étais assise en tailleur sur le lit.

- Ca fait du bien de voir un nouveau visage.

Mes amis comprirent que la taquinerie leur était destinée, c'était plutôt amusant. Maya posa ses fesses sur le lit, Emy s'écartait pour lui laisser un peu de place.

- Tu m'as l'air triste, ça va ?

- Ca va !

Je n'étais pas convaincu par sa réponse.

- On va mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu le sais très bien !

- On va vous laisser, dit Emy.

- Non restez, il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez entendre.

- Comme tu veux.

- Maya, nous allons régler la question une bonne fois pour toutes : tu n'es pas responsable ! J'ai merdé, pas toi mais je suis toujours là et c'est tout ce qui compte alors enlève-moi ce visage triste et abattu immédiatement ça ne te va pas au teint. Qui plus est, vois le bon côté des choses : ton père a reconnu ses torts. Ah voilà, c'est ça que veux, ce sourire.

- Je suis désolée.

- Cesse de l'être.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ailles bien.

- Moi aussi.

C'est alors que Peter arriva avec un plateau repas qui sentait délicieusement bon. Les autres nous regardaient à tour de rôle prenant la température de la pièce. Maya me regardait avec insistance et je savais exactement pourquoi. Il avança jusqu'à mon lit, penaud. J'étais calme et je souris en le voyant s'approcher. Je voulais le rassurer.

- Ca sent divinement bon Peter, fit Maya.

- Il en reste à la cuisine pour tout le monde, répondit-il chaleureusement.

- Allons-y alors avant que cela refroidisse, dit Emy profitant de la situation pour nous laisser seules.

Peter sortit le premier me souhaitant un bon appétit. J'étais mélancolique, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

- Peter ?

Il passa sa tête dans l'embaillement de la porte attendant que je formule ma phrase.

- Reste, s'il te plaît.

Mon ton était à la limite de la supplication comme une petite fille qui réclamait un jouet à ses parents sans la crise dans le magasin. Il aurait pu refuser mais il vint s'asseoir au pied du lit loin de moi, j'étais perdue. Nos amis nous avaient laissé seuls.

- Merci pour le plateau repas.

- Avec plaisir.

- Et merci pour m'avoir sauvée avec... Slevin.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir.

Je souris car je savais que cela faisait partie de son rôle de protecteur. Je goûtais le repas qu'il m'avait préparé. C'était succulent.

- C'est délicieux.

- Merci.

_Merde ! J'étais pire qu'une adolescente qui ne savait pas quoi dire devant le beau garçon de l'école._

Je lui avais dit de rester pour lui parler, je devais le faire.

- On reprend quand l'entrainement ?

Il me regarda, abasourdi.

- J'ai été dur avec toi Peter, je m'en excuse. Ces choses que tu as dites pendant mon coma, ces larmes que tu as versées, ta lutte contre mon pouvoir m'ont fait réaliser que ton seul et unique but c'était de me protéger quoi qu'il t'en coûte mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que je t'ai fait souffrir Peter.

- Amanda si j'avais su j'aurais fait autrement crois moi.

- Je l'ai bien compris, voilà pourquoi je veux passer à autre chose, repartir sur de bonnes bases. Si... tu le veux bien...

Impossible de déchiffrer son expression : surpris, indécis, choqué, je ne savais que trop peu l'effet que lui avaient fait ces aveux. Il s'approcha tout de même de moi, l'air grave.

- Amanda, je voyais tout de là haut absolument tout. Je n'ai qu'une seule et unique question à te poser car ce regard me hante : aimes-tu encore Slevin ?

J'haletai de surprise. Je m'attendais à tout mais sûrement pas à ça. Bien sûr, je connaissais la réponse à cette question mais j'étais tellement surprise que je ne répondis pas immédiatement.

- Cette question te hante depuis la patinoire ou quand Emy a parlé de son intervention ?

- Il est le seul à pouvoir te calmer, dit-il dans un murmure.

Il souffrait, je devais être honnête.

- Je l'ai aimé... de tout mon coeur mais il n'est plus celui que j'ai connu. La partie humaine qui lutte contre le démon t'a aidé à me sauver pour se venger d'Oraïa c'est tout. C'est le souvenir d'un être aimé que je veux sauver, une illusion. Il sera toujours en moi, mais le Slevin que l'on a connu n'est plus le même si il m'a un peu sauvée je ne peux plus rien pour lui. Je ne peux sauver ce qui ne peut l'être. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que je l'ai vu à la patinoire et encore plus depuis qu'il est venu ici, si il se détériore à ce point ce n'est pas sans raison soit il meurt petit à petit ses pouvoirs étant trop importants pour le supporter soit Oraïa a décidé de l'évincer ou alors malgré le peu d'humanité qui arrive à prendre le dessus sur le démon est en train de se changer en quelque chose de plus horrible que ce qu'ils sont déjà. C'est un peu farfelu mais pas impensable.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus alors ?

- Depuis quand doutes-tu de moi ?

- Je veux juste me rassurer.

- Sois-le alors.

Il sourit enfin, un sourire franc et soulagé.

-Ta théorie n'est pas farfelue mais nous ne pouvons avoir aucune certitude là-dessus.

- Donc on reste là et on attend ?

- Toi oui, tu as le droit d'être libre qu'à partir de demain et sans aucune négociation possible...

Je fis la moue mais il resta impassible, je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur l'humeur qui l'habitait.

- Tu dois encore te reposer. Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire : que tu t'es assez reposée ces derniers jours.

Je souris.

- Sauf que ton corps luttait, donc je n'appelle pas ça du repos.

Son ton était dur, je ne sourirais plus.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Ma froideur et ma colère de ces derniers jours auraient-elles crée un tel fossé entre nous qu'on ne puisse pas revenir en arrière ? Je souhaitais que non.

- D'accord je vais rester à me reposer encore une journée, du moins je vais essayer.

- Finis de manger, ça va être froid.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- J'ai déjà mangé.

Je m'exécutai pour finir mon plateau repas. C'était un vrai régal pour le palais. Cet homme avait un véritable talent culinaire. Il se leva du lit, au début je crus que c'était pour quitter la chambre et rejoindre les autres à la cuisine mais en réalité, il se positionna devant la fenêtre regardant vers la forêt.

- J'ai fini. Merci encore.

- Je t'en prie.

- Comment tu as fait pour le lycée, notre absence ?

- Un petit tour de passe-passe et puis c'est les vacances ce soir, tu as un peu plus d'une semaine pour te remettre.

Il regardait toujours vers la forêt comme si me regarder était trop douloureux.

- Ca me laisse du temps pour en tuer d'autres.

Il se raidit, sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Repose-toi, on verra ensuite.

C'était tout vu mais je n'avais pas envie de me battre à ce sujet.

- Je... je suis désolée Peter.

_Ca y est je l'ai dit._

- Désolée pour moi ?

Il me regarda à nouveau.

- Pour t'avoir jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour ma froideur, mes mots qui n'étaient pas des plus gentils... pour tout.

Il vint à nouveau s'asseoir sur le lit, un peu plus proche que tout à l'heure.

- Amanda... Tu m'en veux ce que je peux comprendre mais essaie de ton côté aussi de comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait cela...

- Si je ne l'avais pas découvert de cette façon ou que je n'avais pas été blessée, aurais-tu continué à faire semblant d'être humain ?

- C'était ma seule option pour revenir auprès de toi mais au final pas la meilleure car cela t'a fait beaucoup de mal et nous a éloignés. Je ne cesse de m'en vouloir mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Malgré tout, je ne peux voir que le mauvais côté car il y a aussi du positif.

- Lequel ?, demandai-je plus froidement que je ne le voulais.

- Mon père s'est enfin rendu compte que ses spéculations n'étaient absolument pas fondées et que malgré tout ce qui a failli nous séparer n'a pas tué ce que l'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre et surtout, nous n'avons jamais mis de côté la mission.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais mais ça n'efface pas ce qu'il a fait.

- Et pour moi ?

- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, lui dis-je calmement le plus sincèrement possible.

- C'est une chose que je peux faire je pense. Je vais ramener ça à la cuisine.

Il saisit le plateau puis tourna les talons en direction de la porte.

Voulais-je vraiment qu'il sorte de cette pièce ?

- Peter... Tu veux bien rester s'il te plaît ?

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

_Tu m'étonnes._

- J'aimerais parler de la nouvelle puissance de mes pouvoirs, de l'épée que tu m'as fabriquée, de nous...

Ma voix devint un murmure lorsque je prononçai ces deux mots. Il partit avec le plateau, hésitant. Je restais sur mon lit regardant vers la forêt, j'avais donc réellement tout gâché...J'entendis un bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Emy qui voulait savoir comment j'allais sauf que je voulais parler avec Peter et seulement lui. Tournant ma tête vers la porte, je le vis entrer à nouveau fermant légèrement la porte derrière lui avec un sourire timide. Il sortit les mains de son dos et je souris.

- Crème glacée ?, me demanda-t-il.

- Mais on ne se chamaille pas cette fois !

- On va essayer.

Ce délicieux souvenir me fit sourire. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et une drôle de sensation me parcourut le corps, je n'avais plus senti ce frisson, cette décharge depuis le soir que nous avions fait l'amour. Peter dut le sentir aussi car son regard changea immédiatement passant de la surprise à la confusion mais pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de la joie.

Nos tatouages s'animaient à nouveau.

- Ca fait bizarre, lui dis-je.

- Je trouve aussi, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

C'était déjà un très bon point de réconciliation.

Nous commençâmes à manger le pot de glace. La première cuillère provoqua un léger frisson tout en ravissant mon palais avec sa crème onctueuse et fraiche.

- Ca m'avait manqué.

- A moi aussi.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Partis.

- Tu as réussi à mettre Emy dehors ?

- Eh oui. Je suis plutôt quand je le veux que veux-tu...

Nous parlions de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand son père l'avait arraché à moi et je pus voir la colère ainsi que le désarroi qui l'habitaient encore. Je compris qu'il avait autant souffert que moi. Il y eut une brise dans la chambre, il comprit pourquoi car il posa sur moi un regard qui se voulait rassurant ce qui me calma.

- Pourquoi Slevin réussissait à te calmer ?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être parce que c'était le seul à ne pas m'énerver à ce moment là...

- Oui peut-être.

Je lui demandai comment faire pour contrôler mon pouvoir, selon lui il fait partie de mes émotions, ils peuvent être ma force comme ma faiblesse, c'était pas franchement rassurant.

Nous continuâmes de discuter pendant un moment rattrapant le temps perdu. La nuit tombait et mes yeux s'alourdissaient petit à petit, sa voix me berçait jusqu'à ce que Morphée dans ses bras ouverts m'accueille. Je sentis une douce caresse sur ma joue ainsi qu'un furtif baiser sur mon front et ce fut tout.

Mes os craquaient comme si on les brisait, mon souffle devenait de plus en plus rapide et à d'autres moments lent. Quelque chose remuait en moi déchirant chaque organe sur son passage mon sang bouillonnait, je tremblais sous la douleur. La créature arrivait au niveau de mon estomac qui était écrasé par la lourdeur de cette horrible chose ; j'étais en sueur, mes tremblements se firent de plus en plus forts. Je la sentis remonter dans ma gorge passant par l'œsophage, ses pattes se tenaient à ma mâchoire et sa tête sortit de ma bouche.

Je me réveillais en sursaut toute collante et nauséeuse, je courus jusqu'aux toilettes où je vomis toute la bile qui était remontée avant de regarder mon ventre. Peter était là à côté de moi, je ne l'avais ni vu ni entendu arriver. Il avait vu mon rêve. Il ne pipait mot. Ses mains caressaient mon dos attendant que la crise soit passée. Ce genre de contact m'avait tellement manqué que j'aurais pu prolonger mon malaise pour en profiter encore un peu, mais je ne pouvais abuser de sa gentillesse.

Je dus rester à peu près cinq minutes au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Une fois les nausées passées, j'essayais de me lever toute tremblante, mes jambes étaient l'équivalent d'une boule de coton, il me prit alors dans ses bras pour me ramener à mon lit. Ma tête se posa au creux de son cou, je fermais mes yeux et sentis son odeur. Fatiguée par ce réveil en catastrophe, je voulais dormir. Mes yeux ne se firent pas prier, mes paupières lourdes comme la pierre se fermèrent dans demander leur reste.

J'étais reposée comme si il ne s'était rien passé, sans doute grâce à la présence de Peter quelque part dans le manoir et de son aura magique qui se baladait autour de moi. J'eus à peine ouvert les yeux que mon téléphone vibrait, c'était un message d'Emy.

_"As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? :)"_

Son message me fit sourire car je savais exactement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Je lui répondis dans la minute pour ne pas être harcelée.

_"Malgré un cauchemar, j'ai bien dormi. Je vais pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement ;)."_

Je me levai pour regarder par la fenêtre, il était neuf heures trente du matin et les rayons du soleil éclairaient la forêt. Le printemps arrivait petit à petit. C'était très plaisant de dire que dans quelques jours nous pourrions quitter nos gros pulls pour remettre nos tee-shirts. J'allais me passer un coup d'eau froide sur le visage pour bien me réveiller et ne plus avoir les yeux gonflés, je me brossais les dents. Je ne pris aucune douche car je comptais bien m'entraîner après le petit déjeuner que Peter était en train de préparer. Cette délicieuse odeur qui venait chatouiller mon palet m'avait manquée.

Quand je revins dans la chambre, mon téléphone vibrait à nouveau.

_"Cauchemar ?'_

_" Oui, je crois que l'espèce de bestiole m'a traumatisée. Je vais m'entrainer, ça va me faire du bien Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?"_

Je descendis les escaliers, mon téléphone vibra à nouveau.

_"Renseignements pour l'université."_

_"Oh, eh bien je préfère de loin m'entraîner."_

_"Ne force pas trop et sois gentille. A plus tard."_

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être méchante avec Peter mais ma meilleure amie ignorait que la veille j'avais ravalé ma colère et renoué un lien presque unique avec lui, chose que je devais lui dire si je voulais rester vivante.

_"Tatouages de nouveaux connectés. Tu vois, je sais être gentille."_

_":)"_

Je posais le téléphone sur la table pour pouvoir apprécier mon petit déjeuner qui me faisait saliver.

- Déjà harcelée ?, me demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

- M'en parle pas elle est pire qu'une journaliste.

- Tu lui as beaucoup manqué. Elle veut rattraper le temps perdu.

- Je le sais bien et crois-moi, je serais inquiète si elle agissait autrement.

- Ils vont venir te voir aujourd'hui ?

Le goût sucré de ses pancakes m'avait manqué.

- Toujours un délice !

- Merci.

- Ils s'occupent de leur paperasse pour l'université donc je pensais m'entraîner un peu...

- D'accord mais tu ne pourras pas fuir le sujet de l'université tout le temps Amanda.

- A quoi ça sert, c'est pas un cursus universitaire qui va m'apprendre à sauver le monde !

- Si tu le dis... Ce matin je vais t'aider pour l'entrainement mais cet après-midi je ne pourrai pas.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Vois-tu être à moitié humain est une chose que j'aime avec les à côtés et l'université en fait partie donc j'irai m'occuper de mon inscription pour l'université de Californie.

_Bien joué Peter._

- Californie ?

C'est si loin...

- Oui, la plage, le soleil, le surf, les belles filles, les beaux coucher de soleil, le rêve de tout canadien qui se respecte...

- ... ou pas !

_Les belles filles ? _

Son sourire satisfait m'insupportait.

Jalousie quand tu nous gagnes...

- J'irai courir, cela me fera un peu d'endurance, dis-je d'un sourire des plus arrogants.

- Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule.

- Si tu le dis.

- De toute façon ton université est déjà choisie donc finalement à part valider ton inscription, tu n'as pas grand chose à t'occuper.

_Outch._

- D'accord tu as gagné, je ferai aussi mes inscriptions même si je n'en vois pas l'utilité et surtout aucune idée.

- Choisis celle qui te permet le mieux de faire le cursus qui te correspond.

- Hum... On va s'entrainer ?

- Allons-y.

J'apprenais à canaliser mon pouvoir pour ne plus avoir à risquer la vie des personnes qui m'entourent au quotidien. L'entrainement physique m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, j'avais pu retrouver une facilité à bouger sans me fatiguer mais je devais _y aller_ doucement, précipiter les choses ne m'aiderais pas je pourrais rater des étapes importantes dans la finalité de ma formation. Ma soif de vengeance hantait mon sommeil, trois nuits que je ne dormais pas paisiblement et cette dernière fut la pire, je ne voulais qu'une seule et unique chose à présent : me retrouver face à lui pour l'ultime combat.

Une question demeurait cependant : pouvons-nous réellement croire en la bonté de Slevin ?

Voilà trois jours que Peter et moi travaillions sur plusieurs méthodes pour canaliser la puissance de mon pouvoir afin de l'utiliser à bon escient. Ma colère envers son père demeurait, mais au fil des jours j'apprenais à la diriger contre notre ennemi commun. Nous ne comprenions toujours pas comment Slevin arrivait à stopper mon énergie, nous allions devoir nous méfier de ceci le jour où nous nous retrouverions face à face. Car si aujourd'hui cette énergie est ma force, elle pourrait vite devenir ma faiblesse. Surtout en sa présence. La vigilance allait être une notion importante dans les prochains jours.


	26. Chapter 24 part 1

**Chapitre 24 Quelques gouttes de sang (partie 1)**

Allongée sur le ventre dans l'herbe fraîche, je rampais vers mon épée qui se trouvait au pied de l'arbre. Fort heureusement, il était encore tôt, il n'y avait personne dans le parc, l'aube se levait dans moins d'une heure. Ma chute avait rendu ma vue un peu floue, je saignais au niveau du front d'où les quelques gouttes qui coulaient sur l'herbe ainsi que le long de mon cou. Mon corps était lourd dû aux contusions, ma tête me lançait. Rester concentré était difficile seulement je devais faire un effort pour ne pas laisser l'avantage à mon adversaire qui était sonné lui aussi. Je réussis à me mettre sur mes deux jambes, pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée tant ma tête me tournait mais c'était tout de même plus efficace que de ramper.

Difficilement, chancelante, j'arrivais au pied de mon épée qui continuait de s'illuminer de cette énergie bleue. Je me baissais doucement pour la ramasser, c'est alors qu'il me saisit par les épaules et me fit tomber en arrière ma tête se cognant sur le sol encore dur par les gelées de cet hiver. Des petites tâches sombres apparaissaient devant mes yeux, je voyais encore plus flou que tout à l'heure. Je sentais son haleine fétide entrer dans mes narines me donnant la nausée, il était au-dessus de moi sa main griffue me saisit par la gorge, me coupant légèrement la respiration. Mes jambes dans les airs, je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre pour lui mettre un coup dans l'abdomen ; de mes deux mains, je saisis la sienne pour mettre à exécution mes cours de pratiques de ces derniers jours. Ma colère était apaisée me permettant désormais de mieux contrôler mon pouvoir sans qu'il prenne le dessus même en présence du père de Peter, un véritable pas en avant il faut se l'avouer. Mon corps se réchauffa, je sentais les flammes revenir à la surface plus légère pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise. Mes mains toujours sur les siennes, devinrent bouillantes, provoquant des cloques sur sa peau rocailleuse. Il me regardait ahurit tout en essayant de se dégager, en vain. J'étais plus forte que lui à cet instant même. Les tâches qui obscurcissaient ma vue avaient disparu. La force de ses mains se diminua sous l'effet des flammes qui jaillirent de ses mains. Je sentais la chaleur sur mon cou, mais je n'avais pas mal ce qui l'énervais au plus au point.

- Abruti ! Tu croyais vraiment que mon pouvoir pourrait me blesser ?

Il était fou de colère, son ego démesuré se retournait contre lui. Il voulu serrer un peu plus son emprise autour de ma gorge, mais la douleur était telle qu'il lâchait prise au fur et à mesure.

- Pousses.

En moins de dix secondes, une rafale vint l'emporter contre l'arbre situé plus loin.

- Plante !

L'épée alla directement dans l'abdomen de mon ennemi qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Se retrouvant à nouveau sur l'heure, elle continuait de briller malgré le sang visqueux qui collait sur la lame. Mon adversaire était furieux, il continuait de brûler, les flammes étaient entièrement sur son corps, j'eus alors une idée. Je souhaitais utiliser un autre de mes pouvoirs pour le tuer plutôt qu'une formule magique qui s'ajouterait au feu. Agenouillé et mon souffle retrouvé, je mis mes mains dans l'herbe pour entrer en contact avec la terre ; je ne devais pas tarder, car les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient ma peau, les joggers n'allaient pas tarder et je devais me préparer pour les cours. La fraicheur de la rosée imprégnait ma peau, mes ongles se plantaient dans la terre qui s'infiltrait dans ma chair, son odeur me chatouillait les narines, ma peau se colorait un peu de la couleur du caramel. De petites secousses lui firent perdre l'équilibre, il voulu s'échapper en vain, il était mon prisonnier. Un sourire des plus arrogant se dessinait sur mon visage. J'étais fière de moi.

- Tombes !

La terre trembla sous mes pieds créant un trou qui s'agrandissait pour l'y faire tomber. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais il était déjà trop tard. En moins de temps qu'il en fallu, il disparu sans pouvoir dire ni faire quoi que ce soit pour remédier à son sort. J'avais gagné, il avait perdu. Mon pouvoir se rendormi et ma tête me tournait à nouveau. Je dû m'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Ma blessure saignait toujours. Les premiers joggers du matin arrivaient ; là où j'étais assise aux pieds d'un arbre dont le tronc était quatre fois plus gros que moi, ils ne pouvaient pas me voir. Peter n'était là pas loin à moins que mon esprit me jouait des tours à cause du coup que j'avais pris. Je sentis mes mains se poser là où ça saignait. À la chaleur qui se dégageait, je su que c'étais lui, aucun doute possible. Quelques tâches passèrent avant que ma vue redevienne normale.

Il me sourit.

- C'était une sacrée blessure.

- Il en a payé le prix.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. C'est dangereux de trainer le matin de bonne heure.

- Visiblement.

- On rentre ? Je pense que tu as envie d'une bonne douche avant d'aller en cours.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, lui dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Je récupérais mon épée et sans plus attendre nous rentrions.

L'eau chaude coulait sur ma peau glacée réchauffant chacun de mes membres. J'appréciais ce délicieux moment de détente après ce combat. Mon tatouage s'animait, Peter n'était pas loin, il devait sûrement se rendre dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque, puis plus rien. Un léger pincement au cœur me fit comprendre que je voulais qu'il me rejoigne. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers jours, toute rancune oubliée. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, me touchant autrement que pour me guérir. J'avais envie de lui. Il me manquait. Mon désir était tellement fort que je l'imaginais mettre ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Mon tatouage à nouveau s'animait de plus en plus, il était là tout près à l'intensité de ce que je ressentais dans le bas de mon dos.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait senti mon désir ou qu'il a vu ce que j'imaginais comme si je rêvais ? Il frappa à la porte.

- Oui ?

- C'est pour te prévenir qu'il reste trente minutes avant le début des cours.

- Ah...

- Ça va ?

- Oui oui.

- Tu ne veux pas aller en cours ?

- Pas vraiment motivé, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Et puis, il fait si bon sous la douche...

Mais n'importe quoi, je disais vraiment n'importe quoi. Il m'avait prit de cours et ne semblait pas le moins du monde sentir ce désir qui m'habitait. Mais je sentais pourtant que c'était à moi de faire le premier pas, chose des plus logique vu mon attitude de ces dernières semaines envers lui.

Peut-être que je devrais faire semblant de glisser de la douche... ?

N'importe quoi ! Avais-je autant de fierté que ça ?

Il allait refermer la porte, je devais faire ou dire quel que chose maintenant sans plus attendre.

- Tu m'as manqué !

_Voilà c'est dit et je n'en suis pas morte !_

Il s'arrêta net, la porte à moitié fermée, il se retourna et je pus à nouveau croiser son regard. Pas n'importe quel regard. Il était abasourdi et à la fois heureux de m'entendre prononcer ces mots.

Allait-il pour autant venir jusqu'à moi ?

**POV Amis**

- Eh bien un bon café de ce temps, ça réchauffe, dit Michaël.

- Vivement que le printemps arrive.

- Encore quelques jours et adieux le froid, répondit Emily.

- Qu'il se dépêche le printemps, j'en ai marre de mettre 36 épaisseurs.

- Tu sais en France, c'est pareil l'hiver, le taquina son amie.

- On dirait qu'ils vont être ne retard, dit Shannon.

- Ou ils ne vont pas venir ce matin...

- Bagarre,

- Ou réconciliation, dit Emily avec un air coquin.

- Cela serait trop bien même s'il y a une meilleure entente que quelques semaines auparavant. Et puis ce soir, c'est les vacances, nos candidatures pour l'université sont faites, qu'ils soufflent un peu.

- Techniquement, nous ne sommes pas en vacances, lui rappela Emy.

- Nous allons passer une semaine à écouter des gens perler de leur métier, pas de devoir donc psychologiquement, nous sommes en vacances.

Les filles souriaient à cette réflexion. Michaël avait toujours une façon de voir les choses différentes de la leur la plupart du temps.

- On fait quoi pour son anniversaire ?, demanda-t-il changeant de sujet.

- Il faudrait voir avec Peter. Je pense que le faire au manoir serait judicieux.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Nous allons de voir sérieusement y penser, c'est dans moins de trois semaines.

- Quand exactement ?, demanda Shannon.

- Le 3 avril.

- En effet il va falloir y penser.

**POV Slevin**

Cette chose était enroulée autour de ma main et une partie de mon bras brûlant un peu ma peau qui réagissait à son contact. J'avais réussi à la retirer du ventre d'Amanda, non sans mal certes, mais je l'avais sauvé. Pas sûr qu'Oraïa apprécie le geste, enfin pour cela, il faudrait qu'il le sache. À présent, je devais me débarrasser de cette chose, il fallait la tuer.

Je quittais la pièce principale du manoir pour me rendre dans le jardin qui donnait sur la forêt. La créature se débattait, je luttais contre la douleur qu'elle me provoquait faisant naitre un sentiment de colère grandissant à chaque seconde. C'était comme si chaque muscle était grignoté par des centaines de petites fourmis, c'était une horrible sensation qui m'était ma patience à l'épreuve.

Je continuais d'avancer jusqu'au milieu du jardin puis je m'arrêtais. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule façon de pouvoir tuer ce truc répugnant. Ma colère allait m'y aider, car elle favoriserait la venue de mon pouvoir. Elle essayait de remonter, mais je l'empêchais malgré ses espèces de dents pointues plantées dans ma chère.

- Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer !

C'est à mes paroles qu'elle enleva ses crocs pour me fixer et me sourire comme si elle voulait tester ma réaction. C'était bien l'œuvre d'Oraïa, je n'eus aucun doute. Il ne me fallut moins de temps que je ne l'aurai cru pour faire appel à mon pouvoir qui d'un éclair déchira le ciel venant foudroyer la bestiole qui ressemblait à présent à un bout de charbon de bois.

De mon index, je vins la toucher, elle se réduisit en cendres.

Mon bras était marqué par les morsures et les brûlures qu'elle avait provoquées. Normalement, ce ne me gênerai pas outre mesure, sauf que mon état physique de ces derniers temps n'était pas génial et ma faculté à vite guérir n'est plus ce qu'elle fut auparavant.

_Ne réussirai-je jamais à la tuer ?_

J'arrivais dans mon espace où personne ne se trouvait pour rester dans mon coin et réfléchir à ce que je venais de faire. Par dépits et rancune, je venais de sauver mon ennemi alors que j'avais une occasion inespérée de n'en faire qu'une bouchée en prétextant ne pas arriver à retirer la créature de son ventre. Ses organes n'auraient pas survécu.

Cette infime partie d'humanité qu'il me reste aura ma mort...

- Voyez-vous ça, il t'arrive de réfléchir...

Mon "meilleur ami" démoniaque venait d'entrer dans la pièce où je me trouvais.

- Que veux-tu dire Sirk ?

- C'était l'occasion unique de la tuer et toi, tu as préféré la sauver. Comment crois-tu qu'Oraïa va réagir ?

- Comment sais-tu ? Est-il au courant ?

- Il ne le sait pas... Encore. Et je le sais parce que je me suis amusé à te suivre et que de la forêt que nous pouvons approcher, on peut tout voir ou presque. Et je t'ai vu agenouillé à ce canapé pour la sauver.

- Cesses de me suivre veux-tu ?! Et comment as-tu pu me suivre ?

- Je t'ai entendu crier au moment où je venais te voir et je t'ai vu disparaître dans ce vortex Par logique seule une personne pouvait te convoquer, je me suis donc rendu au manoir. Tu cherchais quoi au juste dans la pièce privée d'Oraïa ?

- Rien d'important, j'ai entendu une conversation et je voulais vérifier certains faits.

- Quoi qu'il en soit trouve une solution à cette humanité qu'il te reste où tu ne survivras pas. Fais attention à ton bras, il pourrait vite comprendre que tu l'as trahi.

- Ce n'est que le revers de la médaille.

- J'y vais, nous devons aller en Californie.

- Amuses toi bien.

- Une petite orgie de boyaux innocents ça va être fun. Elle n'est pas assez remise pour venir en Californie hein ?

- Tu en as peur ?

- Eh bien faut dire qu'elle a l'air vachement puissante avec tous ces trucs de magie...

- Elle devrait se reposer un peu, je suppose.

- Bien, je vais survivre à cette journée alors.

- Amuses toi bien.

- Comptes sur moi.

Il repartir aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Il avait raison sur un point des plus importants, je devais cacher mon bras. Mais je devais aussi trouver cette formule pour me débarrasser de lui.

**POV Amanda**

- Si tu pouvais dire quelque chose, ce serait sympa parce que tu me fais flipper.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser qu'il était déjà contre moi, mon dos sur la faïence à m'embrasser avec une telle fougue que j'en aurai pleuré de soulagement. C'était comme si je ressentais la moindre petite partie de son amour. Le jet de la douche nous mouillait tous les deux, ses vêtements collant sa peau. Il ralentit le rythme, enleva sa langue de ma bouche puis cessa de m'embrasser.

Il me regarda caressant ma joue.

Aucun de nous ne prononça le moindre mot. C'était juste parfait.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, finit-il par dire.

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire.

Une telle béatitude s'emparait de moi, je me sentais bien pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

- Quoi ?, demandai-je amusé.

- Te voir sourire m'avait manqué.

Je souriais à nouveau.

- Je vais à nouveau t'embrasser.

- Mais il faut que nous allions en cours, dis-je mon air taquin.

- Nous sommes plus qu'en retard, on ira cet après-midi.

Et avant que je réplique, sa langue se retrouvait à nouveau dans ma bouche. Toujours plaquée contre le mur qui était froid à mon contact. Nos tatouages s'illuminaient, ma main droite prit sa main gauche joignant ses doigts aux miens, une décharge électrique nous parcouru. Ses vêtement collaient ma peau, je délaissais sa main pour lui enlever son pull bleu anthracite qui devait peser lourd ainsi que le tee-shirt noir qu'il avait mit en dessous. Son torse nu réveillait mon désir, sa peau se réchauffait au contact de l'eau chaude et de mes seins nus. Mes tétons se durcissaient à son contact et je retrouvais la sensation délicieuse des papillons dans le bas de mon ventre. Je ne sais pourquoi c'était plus intense que la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Mes mains tenaient fermement son dos de façon à ce qu'il reste collé à moi, bien que je n'eus aucun doute à ce sujet là. Il cessa encore une fois de m'embrasser, nos yeux se trouvèrent habités par l'appel du désir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demandai-je.

- Je ne suis qu'à moitié humain, reprendre mon souffle n'est pas aussi vital que pour toi qui est humaine, avec des pouvoirs certes mais j'ai aps envie que tu me fasses une attaque, ej t'ai assez sauvé pour une décennie.

- C'est bon j'ai assez pris d'oxygène.

- Amanda...

- Peter...

- Je n'arriverai donc jamais à avoir le dernier mot ?

- Cette question est une peu mal venue étant donné qu'une certaine partie de toi est tr-s en forme, dis-je en souriant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il m'embrassa à nouveau.

- Tu l'auras voulu !

Ce nouveau baiser se fit plus pressant et doux à la fois, sa langue se mélangeait encore une fois à la mienne, il me caressait le dos tout en laissant échapper du bout de ses doigts des petites décharges électriques qui me fit frissonner. Je défit la ceinture de son jean, puis le bouton et pour finir la fermeture. Je le fis glisser le long de ses jambes, il était lourd causé par le poids de l'eau. Il était désormais vêtu de son boxer qui le rendait particulièrement sexy. J'embrassais son torse me retenant de ne pas le mordre, puis son cou et à nouveau sa bouche si chaude, j'adorais cette sensation, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Mes doigts se promenaient sur sa nuque puis son torse jusqu'à la ceinture de son boxer que je ne tardais pas à lui enlever. Son érection était chaude et douce, je le collais à moi pour en apprécier encore un peu plus le contact. Sa main gauche caressait mes seins, sensation des plus agréables, le bas de mon corps réagissait très bien à ce touché sensuel. Ma main droite jouait doucement avec sa partie intime, lui soutirant certains petits bruits qui venait chatouillait le creux de mon oreille amplifiant ainsi notre plaisir mutuel. Son baiser fut plus fort et sans vraiment réaliser il me souleva et pénétra en moi tout en continuant de s'amuser avec ma bouche.

- Trois fois ? Vous l'avez fait trois fois à la suite ?

- Oui ! Tu es traumatisé ou quoi ?

- Faut que je me trouve un Peter..., dit Emy.

- Le miens est prit.

- Clones le !

- Oh non, je garde mes privilèges.

- Non mais trois fois quoi !

- Je crois que je ne me confierais plus, tu es beaucoup trop sensible, me moquai-je.

- Tu veux que je te frappe ?

- Essaies toujours.

- En tout cas, c'était plus intéressant que les cours.

- J'appréhende un peu ces quelques jours de formation sur les métiers.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient venir ici ?

- Ils ont déjà tué dans l'enceinte du lycée, ils pourraient recommencer.

- Tu vas nous porter la poisse. -

Pas besoin, nous l'avons déjà. - De quoi parlez-vous ?, demanda Michaël qui nous retrouvait accompagné de Shannon.

- Du risque potentiel que nos ennemis profitent des jours de formation pour débarquer.

- Aah ! Et sinon avec Peter ? - Tout va bien.

Emy me regardait pétillante.

- Tout va bien... ou très bien ?

- Très très bien.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Les journées de formation étaient spécialement mises en place pour les élèves de terminale afin de leur donner un aperçu de ce qu'ils pourraient faire par la suite. Quand on avait une idée, il était facile de s'orienter, mais lorsque l'on était un peu perdu, c'était moins évident d'y trouver de l'intérêt.

Aucun incident n'était parvenu, aucune goutte de sang n'avait coulé dans l'enceinte du lycée mais je ne sais comment l'expliquer j'étais persuadé au plus profond de mes tripes qu'aujourd'hui serait différent, pour ce dernier jour.

À notre habitude, nous étions attablé à la même place parlant de ce que nous avait apporté cette formation. Nous avions tous des avis différents, mais nous nous écoutions l'un et l'autre. Maya était revenue auprès de nous pour le déjeuner nous évoquant comment s'était passé sa bataille.

- Ca t'a permit de te défouler, lui dit Emy.

- Oh oui et je pense qu'Oraïa doit être fou de rage.

- Oh oui c'est fort possible étant donné que tu as décimé un de ses quartiers qu'il pensait si bien protégé, répondit Peter.

- Ca va faire mal...

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont ici.

- De quoi tu parles ?, demanda Emy.

- Je savais que c'était trop beau pour durer.

- Amanda ?

- Les Destroyers. Il en a envoyé ici. Il faut évacuer le lycée.

- Non ! C'est trop risqué. Peter amènes le plus de gens ici. Vous restez ici. Maya tu viens avec moi.

- Pourquoi on ne les a pas senti ?

- Parce qu'il a fait en sorte que moi seule puis les sentir.

- Je pourrai aller chercher ceux qui sont derrières la cours, se proposa Emy.

- Non !

- Mais...

- Tu restes là. Tu ne seras pas capable de savoir si ce sont des humains ou non.

- C'est pas faux...

- Bloquez les portes de devant. Peter tu les feras entrer par les cuisines. Si on vous demande quoi que ce soit, ce sont ceux qui ont tués nos camarade il y a quelques semaines. Rien de plus.

Sans perdre, une minute, je sortis de la cafétéria suivit de Maya.

Peter partit de son côté.

- Tu prends le couloir de droite, je vais à gauche vers le parking.

- Fais attention.

- Toi aussi.

Ce côté du bâtiment était anormalement vide. Il était impossible que Peter soit intervenu aussi vite, c'est là que je vis une lumière bleue au bout du couloir à droite. J'y couru sans perdre une minute et je vis au milieu de cette salle de classe, les yeux bleus pâles récitant une formule faisant disparaître au fur et à mesure chaque élève. Il vint à moi laissant les derniers se volatiliser sans ne plus prononcer le moindre mot.

- Tu es en pleine forme Amanda.

- Je vous remercie. Vous vous êtes donc déplacé pour nous aider ?

- En effet, ainsi que mon frère, Charaïs. Ils sont venus beaucoup trop nombreux, si votre lycée survit ce sera de la chance.

- Vous lui avez fait quoi ?, demandai-je en désignant la classe vide.

- Ils sont chez eux à l'abri, une sorte d'évacuation du lycée en urgence. Je vais le faire avec tous si j'en ai le temps pendant que Charaïs, Peter et Maya vous aide à les combattre. Vos amis sont à l'abri au manoir.

- Merci pour votre aide.

- Merci pour la vôtre.

Je partis sans perdre un instant en suivant les cris. Je me retrouvais dans le gymnase où plusieurs Destroyers se tenaient debout devant une trentaine d'élèves qui avaient cours au moment du déjeuner. Ils étaient paniqués se demandant sûrement quel type de créature pouvaient se tenir devant eux. Je devais leur donner une chance de s'échapper, surtout qu'ils ne m'avaient pas encore vu. À moins qu'ils aient senti ma présence, que ceci fut un piège, dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais prendre le risque qu'ils tuent ces personnes innocentes. Je m'avançais vers eux pour retrouver presque au milieu du gymnase.

- C'est tellement pathétique de se servir de pauvres personnes innocentes pour essayer de m'attirer.

- Mais tellement facile en même temps, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

- Vous m'avez ! Laissez les partir.

- Et manquer de manger leur boyau juteux à souhait ?, dit-il faussement offensé. Hors de question !

Les voix paniquées des élèves s'élevaient de la tribune. Leur regard apeuré me fixait, me suppliant de les sauver.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'avec tout ce qu'ils fument et boivent ils soient tant savoureux... - N'essaies pas de jouer avec nous ça ne fonctionne pas.

C'était toujours le même qui parlait. Mon échine fut parcouru par un frisson, je compris qu'il se passait quel que chose derrière mon dos. Alors ce fut comme si tout se passait au ralenti. Je me baissais pour éviter l'épée qui allait s'abattre sur ma tête et sentis la lame frôler de très près mes cheveux. Je remerciais silencieusement mon instinct d'avoie été méfiant. Profitant d'être agenouillé, je fis un mouvement circulaire avec ma jambe droite qui le fit tomber en arrière ; son épée touchait le sol non loin derrière lui à présent. Tout revenait à une vitesse normale dans mon esprit. A voix basse je prononçais ces quelques mots qui me permettais de lui transpercer à distance le crâne avec son épée. Tous étaient stupéfaits par ce spectacle. Une nouvelle formule me permit de le faire disparaitre sous leur regard choqués. Je venais de leur offrir une bonne année de psychanalyse. Derrière l'autre entrée de gymnase, je percevais une faible lueur bleue qui éclairait un visage que je connaissais que trop bien. Les Destroyers ne l'avaient pas vu ce qui nous laissait un avantage certain.

Soudain, les élèves se réveillaient d'une sorte de léthargie se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là avant de disparaître comme par magie. C'était peu dire. Nos ennemis me regardaient tous, me tenant responsable de la perte de leur otage, leur point de pression. Ce petit retournement de situation me fit sourire au plus au point, satisfaite de ce petit avantage que venait de nous offrir Peter. L'autre point positif était qu'il ne se souviendraient plus de m'avoir vu planter une épée par la force des mots dans el crâne de cette vermine.

Je me relevais pour prendre la parole.

- Bien ! Que la fête commence...

Avant qu'ils ne réagissent, je brulais les deux gros molosses qui se trouvaient sur ma droite laissant à Peter, la joie de les transpercer de son épée et de les réduire en poussière.

- Plus que sept, me dit-il.

Je les regardais, réalisant qu'ils avaient clairement perdu leur avantage.

- Ne soyez pas tristes, vous devriez être habitués à être des loosers.

Je les titillais pour me venger de cette position délicate dans laquelle je m'étais trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Je réveillais leur colère. Peter me regardait incrédule. La danse commençait.

D'un saut périlleux avant je passais au-dessus de la tête du Destroyer qui se trouvait juste en face de moi, lui cognant le crâne par un coup de pied qui le fit tituber. Si j'avais eu mes patins à glace, je lui aurai tranché la gorge par la même occasion. Peter était occupé avec trois d'entre eux tandis qu'une fois que mes pieds touchaient le sol du gymnase, je me retrouvais encerclé par les quatre autres. Je levais légèrement les bras de mon corps et une minie rafale vint projeter les trois qui se trouvaient presque à moi contre le mut faisant tomber le panier de basket ainsi que le panneau sur lequel il était accroché. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, mon point traversa le thorax de celui qui se trouvait derrière moi. J'en saisi son cœur que j'écrasais dans ma main m'éclaboussant légèrement le visage. Son corps se désintégra sous mes yeux sans la moindre formule. Tous me regardèrent comme si j'étais prise de folie. J'imaginais que trop bien ma tête enduit de sang conforter leur sentiment de leur futur défaite. Peter profitait de ce léger instant d'inattention pour transpercer le crâne de celui qui avait fait l'erreur de lui tourner le dos. Un petit morceau vint avec l'épée quand celle-ci se retira du crâne de l'ennemi qui n'avait absolument pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Mon protecteur prononça quelques mots que je connaissais que trop bien désormais, et un nuage de poussière vont m'aveugler plusieurs secondes. Le nuage se dissipa.

_Plus que cinq._

De nouveau encerclé, je devais tourner le dos à aucun d'entre eux. Je devais me méfiais comme la peste de leur esprit perfide et sadique. L'un d'eux prit son élan pour me sauter dessus, il fut propulser par mon pouvoir à l'autre bout du gymnase ce qui l'assommait un peu me laissant le loisir de m'occuper de ses compagnons. Ils venaient tous les deux vers moi avec cette lueur dans le regard qui en disait long. Je rassemblais mes forces pour donner un peu plus de puissance à mon pouvoir qui allait me permette de faire une pierre deux coups. La chaleur qui se dégageait de l'intérieur de mon corps devenait plus intense, brûlant chaque fibre de mes muscles sans me provoquer la moindre douleur. J'étais désormais habitué à cette sensation qui me donnait une telle confiance en moi que la crainte de perdre quittait mon corps. Cela me permettait d'afficher ce sourire arrogant sur mon visage. Mon moment préféré. Prétentieux, je vous l'accorde, mais fortement jouissif. Le bout de mes doigts s'enflammait, toute lueur d'agressivité dans leur regard avait disparu, remplacée par la peur. Ils savaient qu'il était impossible de fuir. Je jeter un léger coup d'œil vers Peter qui avait aussi recours à la magie. Dans la seconde qui suivait, ils trouvaient recouverts de flammes, je prononçais les mots de la formule et, ils disparurent dans les ténèbres ainsi que deux dont Peter s'occupait.

_Reste deux..._

- On fait moins les malins d'un coup !

Nous bloquions tous deux ceux qui restaient les empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir. C'est là que nous entendions la porte par laquelle j'étais arrivé.

- Joshua qu'est-ce que tu...

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que son coeur fut arracher de son corps pour se retrouver dans la bouche du Destroyer qui avait profité de notre focalisation sur cet élève pour nous échapper. J'en avais la nausée. Le corps de Joshua tomba sur le sol avec un trou en plein de milieu de son thorax. Dévasté, je tombais sur le sol occultant tout ce qui m'entourait.

- Amanda relèves toi.

Je n'en fis rien.

- Amanda !

Sa voix n'était qu'in faible écho. Je n'avais pas réussi à le sauver, tout était allé tellement vite... J'étais en colère contre moi-même à présent, la vision de ce corps innocent baigné dans son propre sang me dégoûtait au plus au point.

Posées sur le sol du gymnase, mes deux mains entraient en contact avec la terre qui se trouvait sous le revêtement coloré. Mes ongles traversaient le sol se plantant un peu plus à chaque seconde, je sentais chaque particule de cette roche terreuse entrer sous mon ongle s'infiltrant dans ma peau atteignant les muscles puis les petites veines allant ronger mes os sans me provoquer la moindre douleur, j'étais de plus en plus habitué à ce ménage. Une fois en accord avec cet élément que je maitrisais de plus en plus, je laissais ma colère caresser mon pouvoir créant une harmonie parfaite. Leur corps ainsi que celui de Joshua disparurent sous ses vibrations rondes qui avaient pris formes sous chacun, un trou noir les appelant à rejoindre le néant, puis plus rien. Le calme revint, plongeant le gymnase dans une atmosphère fantomatique. J'eus l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

Toujours immobile, je ne cessais de voir le coeur de Joshua arraché pour finir dans la bouche de cet... animal. C'était la pire image que j'eus depuis cette nouvelle vie même le massacre du lycée ne m'avait pas autant paralysé. Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas présente, je ne saurai le dire. Lorsque je sentis la main sur mon épaule je ne réagissais pas. J'étais totalement ailleurs, à des milliers de kilomètres de ce lieu.

Comment expliquer la disparition de son corps à sa famille ?

Tout était insensé.

- Nous devons rejoindre ma sœur et mon oncle.

Toujours aucune réaction de ma pars. Mon corps était mou, mes muscles étaient détachés ramollis par le choc, mes os comme disloqués rendaient chacun de mes membres digne d'une boule de coton ou d'un chamallow. J'étais sûrement incapable de tenir sur mes jambes.

- Amanda ! - Sa...sa famille...

Je réussissais enfin un prononcer quelques mots.

- Désolé d'être brut, mais on n'a pas le temps. Debout.

Je le regardais horrifié par ce manque total de compassion. Il prit alors mon visage entre ses mains.

- Je suis vraiment désolé et, je te promets que je vais faire tout pour que personne ne se pose trop de question, mais je ne peux pas remonter le temps. Si je le pouvais, je le ferais crois moi, mais c'est impossible. Je comprends ta souffrance, mais si tu ne bouges pas, beaucoup d'autres comme lui mourront, me dit-il avec une telle rage que je reculais quittant l'emprise de ses mains sur mon visage.

_Beaucoup d'autres mourront..._

J'étais dans un état comateux, mais ces derniers mots avaient malgré tout eu l'effet d'un électrochoc, une bombe venait de s'abattre sur mon esprit me réveillant un peu de ma léthargie. Je me levais, tenant tant bien que mal sur mes deux jambes. Nous quittions le gymnase par l'entrée d'où Peter était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

**POV****amis**

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de piétiner chaque recoin du manoir ça serait super sympa. Tu me donnes le tournis, dit Michaël à Emily.

- Parce que tu n'es pas stressé, toi ?

- Si, mais user le sol ne va pas aider.

- Tu as raison.

Emily vint s'asseoir aux côtés de ses amis.

- Rien aux infos ?

- Non absolument rien, répondit Shannon dépité.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre Emy.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester sans rien faire.

Elle se leva du canapé.

- Où tu vas ?, demanda Shannon.

- Leur faire un bon petit repas. Ils auront besoin de reprendre des forces après tout ça.

- Très bonne idée, fit Michaël. Nous allons t'aider ils repasseront ici avant de faire leur touristes à New York.

- J'espère bien oui.

Tous les trois se rendirent à la cuisine.

**POV Amanda**

Nous arrivions au bâtiment principal du lycée. Nous n'avions aucune difficulté à savoir où nous devions nous rendre, il suffisait de suivre les lumières bleues et els cris. Lorsque nous arrivions dans le hall principal, Charaïs, Maya et son père luttaient contre une dizaine de Destroyers. Les derniers à en croire notre radar magique. Les cris que nous avions entendu avaient cessés, l'un d'eux ayant fait le nécessaire je suppose. J'étais toujours enfermé dans mon silence, à notre arrivée je pouvais lire leur interrogation qui dura très brièvement n'ayant pas vraiment le temps pour cela. Peter se joignait à eux pour se battre. Je restais en retrait contre l'un des casiers. Le premier Destroyer qui s'approchait de moi fut prit d'une combustion dont j'étais fière, sauf que cette fois je ne fis apparaître aucun sourire arrogant, Peter fut le seul à le remarquer. Tout cela m'agaçait. Je ne me fis pas prier. Je voulais en finir et sortir de ce couloir. Dans la seconde qui suivit, une rafale vint coller contre les casiers en face de moi, les derniers monstres qui restaient un plus imposants que leur frère. Ils étaient dans l'incapacité tant ma rage puissante prenait le dessus.

Reflet de ma frustration plus que de ma colère, des casiers se mirent à trembler et les Destroyers se retrouvaient en flammes. Je prenais un certain plaisir à faire durer leur souffrance bien que cette odeur de carcasse brûlée était des plus répugnantes mais ce fut le moins que je pouvais faire pour venger un minimum la mort de Joshua. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'éterniser, cela aurait été leur donner trop d'importance. Je les expédiais à l'état de poussière dans un dernier cri de souffrance.

Le calme revint.

- Tu nous expliques ?, demanda Maya méfiante.

- Ba quoi ,! Je les ai tués, répondis-je avec nonchalance.

- Oh oui, je l'ai vu, mais quand on est là évite de le faire avec tant de puissance, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un poulet rôti. Et sentir le cochon grillé n'est pas senteur préférée.

- D'accord, répondis-je sans grande conviction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Peter ?, demanda leur oncle.

Maya vint à moi se rendant compte que cette bataille l'avait rendu nerveuse et s'en excusa.

- Aucun souci, répondis-je tel un robot.

- Amanda, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne répondis pas, Peter leur expliqua.

- Où est le corps ?, demanda leur père.

- Parti avec eux, je répondis.

- Comment ?, demanda à son tour Maya.

- Amanda arrive à faire des espèces de puits quand son pouvoir entre en contact avec la terre. Sauf que celui de Joshua était aux pieds du Destroyer.

- Vous allez rentrer au manoir, nous allons nous charger de Joshua.

J'ouvris la porte et sortais sans le moindre mot, ni le moindre regard. Joshua avait été un ami, certes pas comme le sont Emy, Michaël et Shannon pour moi, mais au temps où j'étais avec Slevin, il avait eu pendant un moment une certaine place dans ma vie. Ce sentiment que j'éprouvais me paralysait presque. Si ça n'avait pas été Joshua, mais l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je supposais que mon état serait pire. Désastreux. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal était le fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'essayer quoi que ce soit pour le sauver.

- Surveilles la Peter.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de ce dernier, la porte s'était refermée. Je continuais de marcher pour être le plus loin de ce lieu.

**POV Peter**

Voilà deux jours que la mort de Joshua avait eus lieu. Lorsque nous étions rentés au manoir, Amanda n'avait eu aucun regard ni aucun mot pour nos amis qui comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre faisant bien comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule.

Je leur expliquais donc ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils étaient abattus par les détails de la scène. Emily couru jusque dans la chambre. Nous la suivîmes. Quand nous arrivions sur le seuil, Emily était allongé sur le lit, sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. En pleur.

Nous étions démunis face à sa peine, incapable de la soulager.

Au bout du troisième jour, elle sortit de sa chambre pour reprendre l'entraînement. Seule. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, d'expier cette frustration et cette peine qui la hantaient. Le soir, nous mangions tous les cinq et Amanda commençait à retrouver le sourire. Elle nous expliquait pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi et qu'à présent, elle souhaitait passer à autre chose pour aller de l'avant. Je lui expliquais que mon père avait crée une fuite de gaz et que tout le lycée avait été évacué. Vive la magie.

- Et pour Joshua ?

Son regard était encore rempli de tristesse à l'énonciation de son prénom, mais le dosage était moins important.

- Charaïs a traversé certaines... barrières magiques pour retrouver son corps.

- Certaines barrières ?

- Le monde de la magie est composé de plusieurs états si tu préfères et il a du en traverser plusieurs pour le retrouver.

- D'accord. Il y est arrivé ?

- Il est revenu ce matin après trois jours de recherche. Il était très fatigué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le temps ne défile pas pareil dans le monde magique... Enfin dans ces limbes du moins. Ce fut comme si il avait fait un mois de recherche.

- Oh ! C'est de ma faute...

- Non, il devait y aller dans tous les cas, il devait essayer de le ramener.

- Pourquoi trois jours ?

- Ramener une personne de là bas n'est pas aussi aisé même si Joshua n'avait pas dû s'y retrouvait, une fois que nous y sommes c'est presque impossible d'en sortir. Son âme se trouvait dans un lieu que l'on aurait pu qualifier de Paradis. Il faut une certaine volonté pour vouloir en partir.

Elle ne mangeait plus m'écoutant avec intérêt.

- Le but était de ramener Joshua sur terre pour que ses parents puissent l'enterrer et ne pas le chercher...

- Mais ?

- Mais son âme n'a jamais voulu quitter ce "paradis magique" ce qui est plutôt bien dans un sens.

- Sûrement. Donc...

- Donc nous avons ramené un Destroyer qui grâce à une formule a prit son apparence. Joshua est aux yeux de la communauté officiellement morte d'asphyxie.

- Son enterrement est demain à 14h30, lui dit Michaël.

- Et le lycée ?

- Le gymnase est fermé. Ils ont trifouillé le cerveau du principal qui a expliqué aux autorités qu'ils ont fait évacuer le lycée par précaution de peur que la tuyauterie du gymnase ne résiste pas. Il y a une enquête, en cours, il y aura sûrement des travaux à effectuer.

- Merci beaucoup à toi et les tiens pour avoir géré tout ça et de m'avoir laissé digérer.

- Je t'en prie.

- On devrait aller se coucher, demain ne va pas être une journée très simple.

- Le lycée est ouvert ?

- Fermé jusqu'à lundi, lui répondit sa meilleure amie.

Amanda prit une douche. Moi, j'étais dans mon lit à lire un livre de magie qui peut-être nous permettrait de trouver une solution sur la façon de tuer Oraïa.

Depuis ce moment érotique dans la douche, nous n'avions pas été seuls une seule fois excepté pendant la bataille au lycée. Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, elle avait besoin de tendresse et je fus le seul à pouvoir lui en procurer. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas la forcer à quoique ce soit avec moi si elle en avait pas envie. Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. J'espérais juste qu'elle me souhaitera au moins une bonne nuit. Elle ouvrit doucement ma porte pour y passer la tête. Mes yeux quittaient le livre pour regarder les siens. Elle était à présent debout sur le seuil vêtu d'un tee-shirt un peu trop grand pour elle et d'un short en tissu fin qui laissait voir la ligne magnifique de ses jambes.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Un livre de magie. Je cherche une solution pour réussir à détruire Oraïa.

- Très passionnant, ironisa-t-elle.

- En effet.

Je lui souriais à mon tour.

D'un geste, elle ferma légèrement la porta et avança jusqu'au lit. Mon lit.

Elle soulevait la couette pour venir se blottir contre moi, sa tête au creux de mon cou, sa main gauche sur mon torse. Je fermais le livre le laissant tomber par terre. De ma main, droite je caressais ses cheveux tout en respirant son odeur sucrée.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'arrêter.

- C'est le cinquième que je lis en deux nuits. Il n'y a aucune réponse.

- Et moi qui pensait que ma simple présence te déconcentrait.

- C'est le cas mais j'avais peut de te faire fuir si je te le disait.

- Impossible, me dit-elle resserrant son étreinte.

Ses muscles se détendirent, sa respiration était plus lente. Elle venait de s'endormir. Je profitais de cet instant avant de fermer les yeux à mon tour. Elle m'avait tellement manqué.


End file.
